Slayers, Neverending
by QueenHimiko
Summary: What is there to do after you've defeated Shabranigdu twice by the time you're 18? Lina worries about what to do with the rest of her life that can top or at least match her early achievements. Yet for this native born heroine of Zeferia, there will always be a new challenge. This was hard figuring out novels or anime continuity, eventually went with novels.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own _The Slayers,_ I just play in the sandbox.**

* * *

"If we try to get there by tonight, we'll likely get caught in one helluva downpour." Lina commented as she surveyed the clouds, currently transitioning from an ominous grey to a stormy black, dampening the world so that even though it was only midafternoon it was already dark. She tried to keep her tone casual. As though it was no big deal. As though she wasn't in a hurry. Because she wasn't. Sure, it had been five years since she'd been home, but it wasn't as though she was in a hurry to get there. After all, if she had been, she would have been back ages ago!

Just keep telling yourself that, Lina.

"How far is it from here to Zefiel City?" Gourry asked as they walked through the village square.

"Several hours." Lina said, "And there's nothing really in between here and there. Or at least, there wasn't when I left. Though, that was five years ago I guess."

He inhaled, but even without his super senses she could smell the earthy scent of rain in the air. "We'll be walking away from the storm. If we hurry we could outrun it." He observed.

Lina laughed wryly, "Have you ever been caught in a storm in Zeferia? They move swiftly. Outrunning it is not an option."

He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, somehow managing to stem the dull ache that accompanied the knowledge that it would be another day before she got home. So what if they got there tomorrow morning? In a few months she wouldn't even remember the delay, "If you say so." He said, and she smiled as he slowly started to stroke her hair as he looked around, "Where should we eat? I'll pay."

"You've been very generous lately." She observed.

"Lina?" a young woman said, and Lina turned around and then broke into a grin as she recognized the young woman with unruly tight blonde curls.

"Kate!" Lina exclaimed as they rushed towards each other and embraced.

"We'd heard you were coming home!" Kate said as she pulled away and squeezed Lina's hands, "I was so scared you'd race through here and I'd miss you!"

Lina smiled, "I guess my folks got my letter then. Still, I'm surprised word got around."

Kate smiled nebulously as she pulled away and brushed her curls from her blue eyes, which rested on Gourry, spurring Lina to say, "Oh, Gourry, this is Kate, she was my best friend growing up. Kate, this is my partner, Gourry."

They shook hands as Kate cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Partner in what way?"

Lina blushed, reminded once again that she wasn't even sure what the answer was anymore. Ever since she had defeated Luke Shabranigdu, Gourry had been incredibly sweet. He'd started paying for her meals, as though they were dating. And he'd been more daring in his displays of physical affection. Yet if the conversation ever turned serious, he'd say something ridiculous that would kill the mood, leaving Lina confused and a bit frustrated. Gourry, meanwhile, took it in his regular stride as he replied, "I keep her out of trouble."

"Anyway," Lina cut in, "What are you doing in Vista?"

"Oh, a few years back a man from this village started business that kept taking him to Zefiel City, and we kept running into each other. And, well, you know how it goes. I'm a married woman now, with a baby even!"

"Wow!" Lina exclaimed as she shook her head, "It's strange to think that people my age are doing that."

Kate laughed, "Well, I guess when you've defeated Shabranigdu, my life does seem rather provincial."

Lina furrowed her eyebrows, "How did you know about that?"

"Everyone is talking about it!" Kate said, "It's incredible really! I mean Luna's kid sister went out into the world and had all of these heroic adventures and even took down Shabranigdu not once, but twice! It must have been extraordinary!"

Lina felt Gourry wrap an arm around her as she struggled with a mix of emotions as he said quietly, "Our friend died in the last battle with Shabranigdu."

Kate's mouth fell open in horror, "Oh, I didn't know. Oh damn, Lina, I'm sorry. I guess that was insensitive of me." She said as she rushed to put a hand on Lina's arm, "I guess it sounds wonderful and heroic unless you were there and lived through it and made the sacrifices."

"Can we talk about something else?" Lina asked.

"Sure, hell, why don't I take you home, and you can meet my daughter! And look at this sky! You'll never make it to Zefiel City tonight in this brewing storm. Hey, why don't I fix you a good dinner, and you can stay with me tonight? Alex won't mind."

Lina smiled. She may not have made it home, but it was okay because Zefiel City had expanded its borders with Kate's exodus. If she couldn't spend the evening with family, at least it would be with Kate. "Sounds good."

* * *

Kate's house was both a little larger and a lot nicer than Lina was expecting. It was certainly a step up from where she and Lina had grown up, and better than anything Lina ever hoped to own. "I'm home!" Kate called as she opened the door, "And we have company."

"Hey." A man holding a baby said as he came up to greet Kate with a kiss on the cheek before he looked at them and extended his hand, "Welcome, I'm Alex."

"This is my friend I was telling you about, Lina Inverse," Kate said, and Lina noticed Alex's eyes grow wide. "And her partner, Gourry Gabriev." Kate smiled a little and winked as if to say they weren't hiding anything from her, "They'll be staying with us tonight so they don't get caught in the storm on the way to Zefiel City."

"It is good to meet you!" he said with a genuineness that surprised Lina, who still always braced herself with the knowledge that if someone met her, they'd likely heard the bad stuff. Yet Alex was looking at them as though they were heroes. "Kate has told me some incredible stories."

"Just don't believe everything you hear, okay?" Lina said as she shook his hand.

"Can I?" Gourry asked as he reached his hands out for the baby.

"Sure." Alex said as he handed his daughter over, causing Gourry to grin widely as Lina shook her head.

"He loves babies." Lina said with a sigh, "He's a damn baby whisperer."

"It's a good skill to have." Kate said as she folded her arms in amusement.

"It's because his mind stop maturing when he was about your girl's age." Lina said.

"What's her name?" Gourry asked.

Kate smiled shyly. "Well, she was born around the time that word got round that Lina had defeated Shabranigdu again."

Lina's eyes widened, "Don't tell me…"

"So we decided to call her Lina."

Lina stared at Kate stunned as Gourry said, "Keep this up, and you'll cause Lina's head to grow too big for her shoulders!"

"Oh shut up!" Lina hissed.

"You can't hit me, I'm holding a baby!" he sang as he cuddled her closer.

"You'll have to put her down sometime!"

"Lina," Kate said quietly, "You're okay with it, are you?"

Lina smiled reassuringly, "You just surprised me. I'm honored, really! It's just, I knew since you were a girl you always like the name Flora, so…"

"Things change." Kate said.

"I'd best check in at work." Alex said as he gave Kate a wink, "I'll be home for dinner."

Alex bade his farewells, and Kate led them into the sitting room as Lina asked, "What does he do?"

"He maintains a network across Zeferia to send communication through the Vision spell." Kate said.

"Huh?" Lina said, "I mean, I know the Sorcerer's Guild uses it…"

"Alex saw a demand for it outside of the guild. In fact, he's going to send a message to Zefiel City that you will be home tomorrow so your folks will know to expect you."

"Can I talk to them?" Lina asked as she perked up a bit.

"Well, demand is so high, and trained sorcerers who want to do nothing but relay messages back and forth are difficult to find, all he can allow is brief messages. Fear not, my friend, you will see them tomorrow!"

"Is there a place I can wash up?" Gourry asked.

"Yes," Kate said as she directed Gourry to the bathroom and took her daughter back. Once he was gone Kate looked at Lina and asked, "What is going on between you two?"

Lina briefly thought about saying something flippant. But she needed to get it off her chest, "I don't know. One minute it seems as though he's going to propose, the next..." Lina's voice trailed off as she shook her head, "If he'd not stuck around for so long I'd wonder if he was toying with me. Perhaps it's for the best, though."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I'm not sure what I want to do right now." Lina explained, "I never thought there'd be a day when I got tired of traveling, but here I am. But then I'm only eighteen. My biggest achievements can't be behind me, can they? I mean, is all that's left is to just settle down and have babies? It's not exactly as if I can keep taking down Shabranigdu as some sort of signature act. I want to live a long life after all and if I keep going the way I have the chances of doing that will diminish." Lina sighed, "I guess when I set off I thought I'd go home and set up shop eventually, I just didn't know that between now and then I would have done such big things, and to just go home and settle down, well, I guess it seems like a waste."

"Hm," Kate said, "Well, for all you know there's something just around the corner."

Lina furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you attracted some attention."

"That's what I'm scared of!" Lina said, "You have no idea the trouble I've attracted! The people who've tried to kill me…"

"Good attention." Kate said.

"Huh?" Lina replied.

"Lina, I don't think sitting at home and taking in laundry while minding the baby is ever something you're going to have to worry about." Kate said, "And it's not because you'll be dead, it's because you're going to do what you always do, fight the good fight, but in a different way."

Lina thought for a moment, "How do you know this?"

"I've known you for a long time," Kate said cryptically, "And I have my own intuition."

"It sounds a bit more than intuition." Lina countered.

"Does it?" Kate replied, "People like you don't stay rudderless long. There's always something to suck you in. That said, you deserve a break, so enjoy it while you have it. So tell me, what all have you been up to while I've been living my boring life?"

* * *

"Princess Amelia," the page said quietly as he handed her a note, breaking her from her reverie. The Winmyn festivities were always long and seemed to drag on endlessly, and she was thankful for the distraction. "A young man asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you." Amelia said as she took it and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She opened it and felt her heart race and the blood ran to her face, and then she looked around the temple, where people were sitting with a glazed eye look. If she left surely she would attract attention from people desperate for a distraction who would love the opportunity to speculate over why she was getting up and leaving. Still, given who had sent the missive, she just could not wait.

* * *

Lina had been right about storms in Zeferia moving swiftly. Soon a torrential downpour fell upon the town, and both were glad that they hadn't tried to push to Zefiel City that day. After spending the afternoon with Kate, and then having a pleasant dinner with Kate and Alex, Lina had gone off to take a bath while Gourry rocked the baby as Kate did the dishes, something obviously weighing on her mind, and he didn't have to wait too long to find out what. "If you're waiting for Lina to make a move, you're going to be waiting for a long time."

Gourry looked up from the baby, a bit surprised at Kate's directness, "Lina takes the lead in everything else."

Kate smiled knowingly, "She won't in this. All that time she spent training how to fight and cast a spell, no one was ever found the time to cram in something about navigating relationships with the opposite sex. Besides, she's always had this idea that she has to be so alluring that men would fall over themselves for her. It would be a blow to her pride to move first."

"I guess," Gourry said.

Kate sighed, "Look, I can tell she likes you. And if you don't feel the same, then you need to say something, now. Because there's a lot of speculation about the two of you in Zefiel City, and a lot of expectations."

"Expectations?" he repeated.

"Expectations that will make it very embarrassing if you don't feel the same. So you need to tell her now, before she gets home. It'll hurt like hell either way, but it will be worse if she finds out after."

Gourry rocked the baby for a moment and asked, "What's going on in Zefiel City?"

"I don't want to say too much to ruin the surprise." Kate said as she wiped her hands on her apron, "But Lina's a native born heroine of their kingdom now, and…"

"Lina's coming." He said as he heard her footsteps down the hall, and Kate silently turned back to the dishes as Gourry continued to rock the baby to sleep.

Lina shook her head as she walked in, "You're still rocking that baby?"

"I should set her down, let you have a break." Kate said as she walked over to take her daughter.

"I don't mind." Gourry said, though he got up from the rocking chair and stretched.

"I guess I should be hitting the sack." Lina said.

"Big day tomorrow." Kate said with a smile.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Gourry said.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Night." Lina said as she went down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

Gourry stopped a moment to allow Lina to get some distance ahead before he whispered to Kate, "You don't have to worry. Because she's my world. I just haven't had the time to tell her yet."

"Then make the time." Kate said.

* * *

Gourry walked into the guest room, where Lina was already curled up with a book. The rain pounded harshly against the windows, punctuated every so often by thunder. He never liked thunder storms, though Lina seemed unfazed. Granted, considering she grew up here, it was likely a fact of life she rarely gave much thought to. "It was good we ran into your friend." He said.

"I know." Lina said as she bit her lip pensively and he got the impression something was bothering her, even though she merely commented, "Saved us some money, too."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just strange. I guess I always wanted people to see me as a hero, but now that they're looking at me like that and naming babies after me, well, I don't know what to think about it. Especially since I don't need anyone painting targets on my back."

"Do you think you'll be able to lay low forever?" he asked as he got into bed with her.

"Who said anything about laying low?" she asked.

"Well, you did run out of places you wanted to see and let me sort it out for once."

Lina's mouth dropped open and her face flushed, and he quickly put his hand over hers, "It doesn't mean anything, if you need some time to get your wind back and recover. Especially after what happened."

"Well what about you, and what you want?" she shot back, "I don't think I've ever seen a man with such a case of baby lust! Don't you want to find someone to settle down with?"

He shrugged, torn between the yearning to finally get things out in the open and his need to see Zefiel City before he did. But damn, it was getting harder to put her off, especially as she grew impatient, "It might get boring. And if I'm with you, then I'll never be bored."

"Gourry, tell me…"

He moved forward to gently kiss her on her forehead, "Hush." He said quietly as she sat, red faced with a fire in her eyes, yet, as he expected, too stunned to move, "It's a big day tomorrow. Rest now."

He took a deep breath and laid down and felt her gaze on him and decided that it was a good thing that they were getting to Zefiel City the next morning, because it was getting more and more obvious that the brakes he'd placed on their relationship were wearing thin.

* * *

Amelia raced into the garden and looked around wildly, still surprised that Zelgadis had actually come to Saillune. But where was he? The only person who seemed to be there was a young man with handsome enough features and brown hair. Given how Zel was, it was likely he was hiding. She continued to scan the gardens, but there was no one there but the man, she was sure of it! She looked at him again, more carefully this time as he said, "Amelia."

It was as though lightning struck her. It was Zel's voice! She took a longer look at the man, and her jaw dropped as she recognized the features, free of stones and a refreshing peach color. "Mr. Zelgadis?" she asked as she gazed upon his true face for the first time.

"I did it!" he said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"You found your cure!" she said as she hugged him, "But how?"

"That's a long story." He said, "Do you remember the promise we made?"

Amelia pulled out a ring she wore around a long chain that she kept hidden underneath her bodice, "I never took it off." She said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"That was about a year ago."

"I knew it wouldn't be just if we couldn't be together. I never doubted it!" Amelia said as she handed him the ring. "We'd better find a priest now before word gets around and someone objects."

"Your father won't be mad, will he?"

Amelia shrugged as she grabbed his hand, "Eloping is a time honored family tradition. Otherwise we'd be saddled with some stale diplomatic marriage. And there's been way too much talk of that lately! Better hurry, I'm rather valuable on the marriage market!"

"Amelia, you're sure, right? I mean, we've been apart for a year. I'm not even the same person I was, and you're not just doing this to get out of some political marriage?"

Amelia grabbed him and kissed him passionately and as she pulled away she whispered, "Could I kiss you like that if I just wanted out of some political marriage?"

He smiled as she continued, "And remember, I'm a Shrine Maiden and White Magic expert. I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one. And my instincts are never wrong."

He squeezed her hand, "Then lead the way, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A note, in the novels Zel and Phil never meet. And I think that's the only change needed to understand everything that happens in this chapter.**

* * *

"Damn," Lina muttered as she scrapped a thick layer of mud from the soles of her boots. While the day had dawned as pretty as a picture, the fact that a vicious storm had passed through the previous night was very much in evidence in the muddy trail they navigated with difficultly.

She and Gourry slipped and slid their way through the muddier parts of the trail and had to stop often to wipe their boots, slowing their progress so much that by the time they reached the outskirts of Zefiel City it was a bit after lunch time and not before, like she had been planning. Her stomach rumbled miserably as she put her boot back on while Gourry surveyed the road ahead. When she noticed that he straightened a little she followed his gaze and found that a short woman wearing official, royal robes was walking up to them.

Lina grabbed a rag and started to wipe her hands with it, throwing it back in her pocket as soon as the woman approached. "Miss Lina Inverse?" she asked, her voice severe.

"Yes?" Lina replied.

"I am Aliciane, the Eternal Queen's Official Page. The Eternal Queen would like an audience with the both of you. Follow me."

Gourry frowned as Lina fought the urge to protest. She wanted to see her family first, and she was hungry and had been ready for some good home cooking. She quickly swallowed the impulse. Welcome home, she thought to herself as she realized that the freedom she had enjoyed would soon be a distant memory. Because at the end of the day, when the Queen of your homeland beckons, you don't disobey.

* * *

"Daddy." Amelia said as she walked up to one of the most repulsive men that Zelgadis had ever seen. He was Amelia's father!? Zelgadis's mind could not work out how a woman as beautiful as Amelia could have been sired by someone so ugly. Part of him wondered if Amelia was playing a joke on him as he felt his anxiety over meeting her father and having the explain their elopement melt under a new worry. Namely, if Amelia's father was that disgusting, what would their kids look like?

Well, hopefully they'll take after Amelia, he told himself as it started to become easier to understand why Amelia would develop feelings for him when he was a chimera. And then he started to feel a bit of empathy for Phil, even if it was mostly crushed under the overwhelming anxiety that meeting him produced.

"Amelia!" Phil said as he stood up from behind his desk and ran to her, "I was worried! You just disappeared…"

Zelgadis watched as they embraced, reflecting that after their brief ceremony they stayed at an inn. They couldn't very well stay in the priestess dormitory that Amelia inhabited. Amelia had hoped her absence wouldn't be noticed, even if she wasn't optimistic about it.

"I had matters of great importance to attend to." Amelia explained as Phil looked at Zelgadis, who stood a bit straighter. He'd heard that Philionel was a pacifist, and it looked as though that philosophy was about the be put to the test as a strange look crossed the older man's face as Philionel seemed to take every inch of him in.

"What matters?" Phil said. "Who's this?"

Amelia walked over to Zel and stood beside him as she grabbed his hand, "This is Zelgadis Greywards, the chimera man I told you about who helped us defeat Hellmaster Phibrizo. He found his cure and came back for me. We just got married!"

Amelia stood beside him as bubbly as a frothing waterfall. She even bounced on her heels a little as she swung her arm, causing their hands to buoy back and forth. Zel, meanwhile, became more stiff and rigid as Phil's mouth dropped a little in surprise and his eyes bulged out of his brow, giving him the appearance of a frog being squeezed as a red violet shade colored his face. Zelgadis began seriously questioning the wisdom of this move.

Phil took a deep breath and managed to squeak out, "I see."

"Isn't it romantic?" she wailed as she moved closer to Zel and hugged his arm. Judging by the way the vein in Phil's forehead throbbed visibly through his skin, Zel really wished she would stop baiting him, "It's just like what you and Mommy did!"

Phil clasped the back of his chair as though he had been kicked in the stomach. He took a deep breath and then shook his head. "I guess this has been a long time coming."

"Um-hum." Amelia said with a giggle as she cuddled closer to Zelgadis, and he started to wonder what was wrong with her. Sure, she was peppy and optimistic, but this was a side to her he'd never seen!

"For the record, my parents had met your mother and I had met hers before we eloped." Phil pointed out.

"But I'm not pregnant." Amelia sang.

"Gracia was premature." Phil muttered.

Amelia shrugged, "If you say so."

Phil sighed, and walked up to him, and Zelgadis felt his heart race faster than he could remember for a while. Then he extended his hand, and Zelgadis relaxed a small measure as he shook it. "Welcome to the family." Phil let go of his hand as quickly as possible, "You two better get out of the kingdom until this dies down. The Council is going to wring my neck over this!"

Right now, those were the most beautiful words that Zelgadis had ever heard as Amelia said, "Good point. Is there anywhere we're needed?"

"Well," Phil said, "Zefiel City is having a big celebration of their native born heroine, Lina Inverse."

Zelgadis' ears pricked at that, "Since you two know her, it would be good if Saillune made a show. It would also strengthen relations between our kingdoms."

Amelia jumped up as she clasped her hands, "That sounds like a perfect plan! Right, Zel, let's get going right now!"

* * *

Lina was unusually quiet as she followed Aliciane into Zefiel City. If the Eternal Queen wanted to see her there were only two possibilities. One was that something horrible had happened. The other was something she never dared dream would happen, especially given as she had grown up under Luna's shadow. Even now she couldn't wish for it. If she was wrong it would be too shattering. So instead she kept her eyes peeled for trouble. As they approached the gates Lina's eyes rose up to the flags, expecting to see them at half-mast.

They weren't. And rather than just seeing the ordinary Zeferian flag, below it was the flag that was flown on celebrations to honor the heroes of Zeferia. Lina felt her heart swell as she gasped. "What is it?" Gourry whispered.

All Lina could do was shake her head as they passed under the gates and Aliciane stopped before the sentries. Beyond them Lina could see the crowded thoroughfare lined with people waving flags and carrying flowers and looking joyous. "Stand aside." Aliciane told the guards, "And make way for the return of Lina Inverse, a native born hero of Zefiel City."

The applause was thunderous as Aliciane started to move forward. Lina, in her shock, remained frozen to the spot, but not for long. Gourry gently grabbed her arm and induced her to move forward again. As she entered the city it slowly dawned on her why she was going to visit the Eternal Queen. She was going to be knighted.

Someone pressed a bouquet of flowers into her arms and she took it, stunned, as the crowds on either side waved and cheered. She tried to look in them to find familiar faces, but it was all a blur, so she focused on looking forward once more. Finally her eyes settled on the gazebo in the town's center, and her heart sped up a bit as she saw her family standing there behind the tall, regal woman seated in an ornate chair. Her heart raced as they drew closer, and she realized that her family appeared to have grown a bit, judging by the young man standing beside her sister and the fact that each of them was holding a toddler boy. Was she an aunt now as well? Her family waved. She waved back as Gourry leaned down to whisper, "Hey Lina, that man with the dark hair. Who is he?"

Lina shook her head, "My dad, idiot."

She was too focused on getting to the gazebo to see the shocked expression on his face. And then it took all of her attention to navigate the steps without tripping in front of the entire city. When she reached the top of the stairs and found herself before the dais the queen was seated on she took a deep breath and knelt down as Aliciane introduced her, "Miss Lina Inverse."

The Queen considered her for a moment before speaking in a clear, resounding voice, "Is it true that you slew Hellmaster Phibrizo and two sevenths of Shabranigdu?"

Lina nodded, even as she felt the hairs on the back on her neck prickle. Admitting it in front of a large crowd of people seemed like waving a banner to the Mazoku race that read COME KILL ME. Still, she couldn't very well refuse to answer the queen, "Yes, your majesty."

The Queen rose, "As a native born Zeferian, I'm sure that you are aware that we are proud that our kingdom has a reputation for being where legends are born."

"I do, your majesty."

"Who would have thought when you set out five years ago that you would have surpassed them all?"

Lina felt gooseflesh erupt, and for once, she struggled with something to say. While Lina tried to find coherent words, the Queen drew a sword, a ceremonial one. Lina looked forward to the ground as she felt the sword against her right shoulder, and then her left, and then back again. "You have earned your knighthood." The Queen declared, "And from this day forward you shall be the official Protector of Our Realm."

Lina looked up, her eyes wide. Was this what Kate had been talking about when she said that she wouldn't have to worry about figuring out what would happen next? "The estate at Maninstit and the surrounding lands are now your domain. You may rise."

Lina got up and hoped that her legs weren't visibly shaking, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Thank you for your service. You may go to your family."

Lina bowed one final time, and then rushed over to her parents, reaching her mother first who wrapped her into a hug. "Why didn't anyone say anything?" Lina muttered by way of a greeting.

"And ruin the surprise?" her mother replied.

Before Lina could retort, the Queen spoke again, "And you are Gourry Gabriev."

Lina's father moved to her other side, and each of her parents proudly wrapped an arm around her as she turned so she could watch what was happening as Gourry answered in the affirmative and the queen said, "You are not native to this realm."

It wasn't a question, but Gourry still answered, "No."

"Yet without your skill and loyalty, our native born daughter may never have accomplished her feats."

"She would have found a way." Gourry replied, and Lina's stomach fluttered. "She's smart like that."

"That may be, but for making her path easier, I grant you citizenship in Zeferia." The Queen drew her sword once again and placed it on Gourry's shoulder, "And I grant you your knighthood. I understand you call yourself Lina's guardian."

"Yes. Self-appointed."

The Queen smiled, "The Protector of Our Realm has a big job and needs someone to guard her back. So you shall be the Guardian of Our Protector, and given a monthly stipend of 1000 gold pieces."

"I mean no offense," Gourry said, and Lina felt the bottom drop from her stomach, "But my guarding Lina is an act of devotion. And she'll likely ring my neck for this, but if I take money for guarding her, then it would be about greed. So would it be alright if I took the title but not the money?"

The thunderous applause that resulted from Gourry's question seemed muted as Lina wondered if he really just said that as her mother whispered in her ear, "Don't beat him up too badly."

Actually I kinda want to jump him in a different way, Lina thought to herself as the Queen smiled knowingly, "As you wish. Still, part of your and Lina's job will be training the next potential legends that Zeferia has to offer. And for that you shall be compensated."

Gourry smiled, "That I can accept."

"You may rise."

Gourry did so, bowed, and walked over to them, and Lina swore that there was no way he couldn't hear her heart pounding against her rib cage. "Gourry." Her father said as he patted him on the back, "It's good to see you again."

Lina's mouth dropped, "Again!?"

* * *

Han Inverse related the tale of how he and Gourry had met as they walked over to a large banquet table that Gourry was thankful to see was laden with food. There were two decorated chairs in the center of the table, one for him and one for Lina, and Gourry could not help but think that it almost seemed like a wedding banquet. No wonder Kate had confronted him.

Even though it was not something he usually did, he held out the chair for Lina. She looked at him for a moment, her expression indecipherable, before she sat down. He sat beside her as her parents drew chairs beside her while Luna took the chair beside him, her husband and sons joining her. "You don't mind children?" Luna asked.

"No." Gourry said.

"After the next morning we went our separate ways." Han said, "Months passed and we got a letter that you were traveling with him. Small world."

Lina shook her head in disbelief as she started to load her plate, "So this couldn't have happened too long before we met."

"I ran into you a few days later." Gourry said.

"And you never suspected…"

"No." Gourry said as he sipped some ale. "Though now that I think of it, it makes sense."

Lina cocked an eye at him, "How so?"

He smiled, "It just does!"

"Well, I guess that's about as intelligent as a respond as I can expect from you." Lina said as she shook her head.

"Tell me about defeating Shabranigdu." Lina's mother, Leia, said.

Gourry ate quietly as he watched as Lina narrated their adventures to her family as he worked to sort through his feelings. While he was happy that the hard work and suffering he had endured with Lina was being recognized and appreciated, this was not what he was expecting. He had been worried about getting a job, about fitting in with her family, about finding a place in Zefiel City, and about whether or not he was good enough for Lina.

But now…

Running into her father again seemed to be a sign. After losing his own father, Han had come in at a pivotal time and provided the sort of guidance that a father would have. Guidance that was instrumental in forming a partnership with Lina and saving the world. Seeing him again was encouraging, and he desperately wanted to talk to him without Lina around. Still, it wasn't as though he could butt in after he had been away from his daughter for five years. It would have to wait. Still, Gourry was becoming more certain that he could fit in with her family.

Not to mention her country. Citizenship and a plushy job, and with Lina being a land owner now, well, it took care of a lot of worries, even as it added some. Part of him wished he had made a move earlier. He didn't want to give the impression that he was only interested in Lina for her land. Granted, he'd likely quash that speculation with turning down the stipend.

While it was good, as he surveyed the festival being held in their honor, it was also a lot to take in. He glanced at Lina, who appeared happy and overwhelmed as she told their story. No, he was preparing for anonymity and penny pinching. He hadn't been expecting fame and a position of power. Even if he still did not completely understand what that position entailed yet.

And, he thought with a bit of sadness, it would be a horrible time to make a move. He and Lina was both reeling from this surprise. Something needed to stay stable.

"Which brings me to," Lina said, cutting into his thoughts as she looked at her sister, "What exactly am I supposed to be doing as the Protector of the Realm?"

"The Eternal Queen will let you have some time with us today. Tomorrow she plans another audience with you, in private, where she will explain in greater detail." Luna said, and Gourry reflected that that did not tell them much.

"You must have some idea. I mean, will we be traveling through Zeferia keeping it safe, or…?"

"The Ceiphied Knights have things within Zeferia's borders under control." Luna said, "However, the events of the past two years have shown that things outside of our borders threaten our existence as well, and when that happens, we need someone we can trust out there taking care of it."

"So are Gourry and I supposed to do what we've always done, but in the Queen's name and with a handsome stipend and a lot of land I never get to see?"

"The Mazoku race is quiet now," Luna explained, "After two years of unusually high activity, things are quiet. Right now is the time to rest, so enjoy it while it lasts. In the meantime, we intend to become stronger. You proved that a human could take down a high ranking Mazoku. So right now people across Zeferia are scouting for potential sorcerers and swords people for training. While we have a good network here in Zeferia thanks to Ceiphied's Eats…"

"Ceiphied's Eats?" Gourry interjected.

"The restaurant I work at," Luna said, "Well, it's a bit more than a restaurant. The Ceiphied Knights work there, gather intel from the travelers who come through, protect our borders, that sort of thing."

And Ceiphied's Eats was the best name you could come up with? Gourry thought as he shook his head while Luna continued, "So you probably have a few months to rest before you start receiving trainees. You can write about your adventures for posterity, or just enjoy walking about your domain, or catch up on sleep, I really don't care. Once we start sending people your way, though, your job is to train them to do what you did, and then lead them in battle when the time comes."

"I see." Lina said as she smiled wistfully, "I guess that's why I have all of that land now."

Luna patted her hand, and Gourry's brain worked over time to figure them out. Lina had always given mixed signals about her sister, on the one hand implying they were close, on the other implying that she was terrified of her and even traumatized by her. Yet all Gourry saw now was a rather nurturing older sister, "It's a lot to take in."

Lina looked out as the festivities, "I just wasn't expecting all this to greet me when I got home."

"What, do you think we were sleeping under a rock?" Luna asked.

"Speaking of," Leia said as she glanced at Gourry, "Is there anything else you two want to announce?"

Lina reddened as she muttered, "Mom!"

"Yes," Gourry said as Lina's eyebrows hit her hairline, "And that is I intend to have a dance with Lina."

Lina reddened further, "Gourry!"

"Oh, go." Luna said as she pushed her, "You never know what will happen on the dance floor."

Gourry offered his hand and Lina took it, and as he escorted her to the dance floor he noticed people staring at them approvingly. Something about it was eerie, and a feeling rose that he had just lost control of his life. It was silly. He was planning to be with Lina anyway, so why did the knowing and approving glances make him feel so manipulated?

Finally they reached the dance floor, and as he put his arms around her the feeling of being manipulated ebbed. Holding her felt so natural and right. "How are you doing?" he asked as he searched her face for clues to what she was feeling.

"Strange." Lina said after a moment, "It's a lot. I wasn't expecting this. And, well, I guess I liked the feeling that I was in control of my life for awhile. Even if it was just an illusion."

So it wasn't just him! "You feel it too?" he said.

Lina snorted, "I should have warned you. It happens when my sister is around. You start wondering if anything you do was your own idea or somehow set in motion by her. I mean even this, I know it was her idea not to tell me and catch me off guard. I wish someone had said something!"

"Well, you don't have to do the Protector of the Realm thing if you don't want to." He said.

Lina smiled warily, "Yes, I do. This is my kingdom. You don't just turn down a request from the Eternal Queen. Besides, much as I hate to admit it, it does solve my problem. It gives me a next step to focus on. I'd never thought of training people, but it's something I can do that would help. I'm a bit excited about it. There were a lot worse things I could be facing."

They were quiet for a minute as he just focused on the feel of her in his arms. Her next questions was asked in an uncharacteristically quiet manner, yet still her heard her, "But what about you? I mean, this isn't your country or your people."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He said.

"Gourry," she said, and the longing in her voice spurred something within him to stop waiting, to stop rationalizing his reasons for delaying and to act.

He moved quickly before he could change his mind and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "It's because I love you."

He felt her hands tighten around him. Suddenly he wished for a way to get her alone. Yet he knew that if he attempted to take her anywhere they would be followed by a crowd of people eager to see what they were up to. No, being alone would have to wait. Still, her hands relaxed as she rested her head against his chest, and he was certain she could hear the pounding of his heart. "I love you, too."

* * *

It was late when they left the festival. After the dance Lina spent some more time catching up with her friends and family. They had dinner and danced some more, and drank a lot. When things finally broke up Lina escorted him to the street she had grown up on. He wasn't sure what to expect, but eventually she took him to a rather nondescript mercantile store and took him around the back to the steps there. "The apartment is on top of the store." She explained, her words slightly slurred as she started to climb the steps. "It's not much."

"In the Elmekian Empire I grew up in a shabby mud hut." He said.

Lina smiled wryly as she opened the door. He could sense that her parents were already inside and asleep. Either her parents felt safe enough keeping their doors unlocked or it was a one time event with Lina home. "There's a kitchen and small bathroom downstairs if you need it." She said as she walked into a tiny hallway and took her shoes off and set them beside her parents. He followed her lead. On the right was the room her parents were in. She opened the door to her left, revealing a room so small it merely contained two built in bunk beds on the far wall. "This is where Sis and I slept growing up." Lina said in a hushed tone. "Do you want the top or bottom bunk?"

He shrugged, mournfully thinking that they definitely were not wide enough for two people. Hell, the room was so narrow it barely fit the beds, "Whichever."

"I think the bottom is a bit roomier." Lina said as she hopped on the top one, and he couldn't help but notice that it helped with their height mismatch, which got him thinking. Perhaps they couldn't go all the way, but they could get a good start.

"Is it all right if I kiss you, or are you too tired?"

She put her hands around his shoulders and pulled him to her, taking a moment to briefly say before their lips met, "Damn you, I've been waiting for you to ask that all night!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lina's head throbbed as she woke up. "Damn, hangover." She muttered as she turned and came face to face with the steep drop off that came with being on the top bunk. A sense of vertigo overwhelmed her as she moaned and turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. Gingerly she reached into her pocket for some herbs she kept with her and had thankfully remembered to put there when she started drinking the previous night. After she took them she closed her eyes until the hangover went away, and then she cautiously climbed down from the top bunk and observed that Gourry was still sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she looked at him as she remembered the feel of his lips pressed against hers, and wondered if he would remember kissing her the previous night. He'd better. She'd wring his neck if he forgot their first kiss.

But then, if he didn't remember, she could really mess with his head if she kissed him. She grinned wickedly as she moved forward, careful to keep from bumping her head on the top bunk, and planted a kiss on his lips. His blue eyes fluttered open in surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled away and smiled at her. "Morning, sunshine."

"Morning." She said, as the discomfort that came from holding such as awkward position won over the desire to be close to him, and she moved back out of the bunk while he sat up.

"So last night wasn't just some wonderful dream." He said.

"No," Lina said as she marveled over how quickly the previous day had gone, and how now in retrospect it did have the feel of a lost, wondrous dream. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with a taste of bittersweetness. Had she really taken the time to savor yesterday?

"What are we going to do today?" he asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to have lunch with the queen." She said as she looked outside, and noted that they miraculously had not overslept, "First, though, breakfast. No first fresh clothes."

He leaned back in his bunk as she started to dig through her bags, "Should I stand outside the door, or can I watch?"

She felt her heart lurch as she clutched the shirt she'd grabbed. Then she looked at him and smiled daringly, "Why don't you change first, and then I'll have a go."

* * *

"You're finally up!" Leia said as she burst into the kitchen from the shop up front.

"It was a big night." Lina said as she sat down at the table and removed the napkin that had been left over the plate of food.

"Yes, and if you had slept too much longer, we would have thrown out your breakfast and just given you lunch."

"Hey, I would have eaten both!" Lina said.

"She would, she eats a lot." Gourry said as he popped a biscuit into his mouth.

"Who eats a lot!?" Lina snapped.

"Keep it down, there are customers up front!" Leia said.

"How's business?" Lina asked.

"Booming. Being the parent of a Zeferian knight helps." She said proudly.

Lina smiled as she dipped her biscuit in some syrup, "Glad to do my part."

Leia suddenly leaned forward as she looked at Lina conspiratorially, "So, any big plans for the day?"

"I'm meeting the queen." Lina said.

"Yes, Luna should be picking you up any minute. How about dinner? I was wanting to go out, just you and me." Leia said.

"I'd like that." Lina replied as she looked at Gourry, "You'll be okay for an evening without me?"

"I'll find something to do."

"You can go fishing with my husband." Leia proclaimed.

Gourry's mouth dropped, and Lina felt her anxiety peak, but Gourry merely shoveled more food into his gaping mouth before saying, "Yeah, it'll be good to talk to him one on one."

 _What they hell does that mean!?_ Lina wondered as her heart started pounding.

"So." Her mother continued, and Lina could not help but notice that she was looking to her and Gourry and back again. "Do the two have any big news you want to share?"

While her mother didn't spell it out, Lina knew she was once again sniffing out whether or not a wedding was on the horizon. _Gee, take down a bunch of Mazoku and none of it matters so much as whether or not I'm married,_ Lina thought as she wiped her fingers on the napkin. It didn't help that while she and Gourry talked about love and had shared a steamy kiss, and had now teased each other by dressing in the same room, he'd had yet to say anything about marriage. Yet the expectation was heavy, and not just from her mother. Nearly everyone they had run into the previous day had hinted about it. Meanwhile, Lina watched as Gourry scuffled down the eggs, seeming as clueless as ever.

"What can be bigger news than an audience with the queen?" Lina asked.

"What's going on between you two!?" Leia demanded to know as Han appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, that's easy!" Gourry said as he indicated the plates between him and Lina, "Breakfast!"

"Gourry!" Lina shrieked as she got out her slipper and hit him while her father laughed.

"You two better knock it off and get in a serious frame of mind." Luna said as she burst into the room, and Lina straightened to attention while Gourry's eyes widened. "Come on, I'll take you to see the Eternal Queen, and you'd better be on your best behavior and not embarrass me or there will be consequences."

Lina felt chills go through her as Gourry's mouth fell open, only this time he did not shovel more food inside, as the air of malice grew thick. Hastily Lina stood up, and wished for a mirror in the downstairs area so she could check to make sure her outfit was okay.

"You look fine," Luna said as she seemed to read her mind, "Just move it, I've got a lot to get done today."

* * *

"So I see you're an old, married woman now." Lina said as she walked between Luna and Gourry.

"Watch who you're calling old!" Luna snapped.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Harold is the son of the boss at Ceiphied's Eats." Luna said, "He's from a family of powerful humans, though it missed him. However, it was speculated that any children we had would be very powerful, so we got married and the boys came shortly thereafter. We have grown to love each other."

"Wow." Lina said as a feeling of discomfort arose within her, "There's no genteel way to put this. You aren't planning to breed me like a prized race horse, are you?"

Luna laughed, but before she could reply, someone started calling, "Dame Lina! Dame Lina!" Lina stopped in her trek and wondered if the town was under attack as she turned to consider that older woman running up to her. Strangely she was smiling.

"What's wrong?" Lina asked.

"Nothing!" the woman said as she took a moment to catch her breath, "Well, that is, if you make sure you go to June Bride's Wedding Gowns when the time comes!"

"Huh?" Lina replied, mystified as the woman grabbed her arm.

"I'll get you a great deal as long as you make sure you tell everyone who you trusted with making you feel your absolute most beautiful on your special day." She gushed.

"But we're not…" Lina said as she felt Gourry's eyes on her but didn't dare look at his face.

"I know, I know, you haven't even set a date yet." She said, and then she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Just make sure you don't go to that trash dress shop Formal Designs."

"Um, okay." Lina said, desperate to get away from her as fast as she could, "Thanks!"

She felt her face heat as she continued forward with Luna and Gourry, only to have someone else yell, "Dame Lina! Sir Gourry!" This woman had her children with her, and she forced them between her and Lina and Gourry, "Please consider training my children. They had such a talent for swordplay and sorcery, and I'm sure they will blossom under your tutelage and will be proud to join the next generation taking down the Dark Lord!"

Fortunately Luna jumped in, "We have trained scouts scouring the countryside who know what to look for. I'm sure if your brats could cut the mustard they would have been found by now being this close to the queen. Stand aside and stop wasting out time."

"There's no need to be so mean." Gourry said as he noticed the kids start to bite back tears while their mother's face reddened with embarrassment.

"You may have time to indulge every parent who has delusions of grandeur about their third rate kid, but I don't." Luna said as she continued forward, and Lina and Gourry trailed behind, a bit dazed. "And honestly, don't scout out talent yourselves. We'll send people to you."

Then they heard another person call out, "Dame Lina, Sir Gourry!" They both stiffened as a plump baker came running up to them with a sample platter, "Please try this cake, and remember Sweet Imaginations when you plan your wedding festivities!"

"Hey, free food!" Gourry said as he reached forward to grab a mini-cake while Luna gave him the glare of death.

But Lina couldn't fault him as she cried, "Hey, I get some, too!"

"Now that you're done stuffing your face," Luna seethed, "We have to get back…"

But she was soon drowned out by the chorus of merchants and parents crying, "Dame Lina! Sir Gourry!" as they peddled their goods or shoved their children before them, begging them to be trained by them. Lina felt overwhelmed. Between the hopeful, desperate parents and the sheer amount of people pushing goods for a wedding that was not happening, Lina felt unusually paralyzed. She was used to fighting bandits and Mazoku. Nothing she had done before had prepared her for this! And while she wanted to tell everyone to clear out and give her space, now that she finally felt love and adoration from strangers, she was unusually hesitant to kill it by being the bitch she was generally better known as being.

Luna, though, had no such hangs up as she bellowed, "Get out of our way!"

The crowd gasped, seemed to collectively tremble as people muttered something about upsetting the Ceiphied Knight, and finally dispersed. Lina and Gourry exchanged a shell shocked look as Luna continued to move forward, and they mechanically followed behind her as Lina wondered if this was going to be something that died down once the novelty of her story wore off, or if this was going to be the new normal.

* * *

Lina has sat across from royalty before. She had even traveled with and befriended royals, interacting with some of them as casually as you would your commoner best friend. Yet having lunch with the Eternal Queen caused her to feel unaccustomedly nervous. For one thing, the Eternal Queen was her native sovereign, while the other royals she knew were from foreign kingdoms. For another, Luna would be there, watching her every move. And finally, considering how focused everyone else was on her relationship with Gourry, she was scared about being interrogated about a wedding that was not happening, or even perhaps being ordered to marry him so they could produce children who would bring glory to Zeferia.

Not that she didn't want to marry him, or did she? It was all so confusing! No, she knew she would not want to do it if she was ordered to. She wanted it to be her choice. Not to mention that she wanted him to choose her. Being ordered to do it would destroy what they had. So if the Eternal Queen ordered it of her, Lina felt as though she had a lot to lose.

The Eternal Queen smiled as Luna brought them into her chambers. She was an extraordinarily lovely woman who did not seem to age through the years. While she looked to be Lina's age, it was well known that she was far older. Not to mention exceedingly powerful in her own right. Lina wondered if she had ever gone traveling in her youth like Amelia had. From the rumors she'd heard, the Eternal Queen could certainly hold her own.

The table that the Eternal Queen was seated at only had places set for two, and once Lina and Gourry had taken their seats at a table laden with food the Eternal Queen spoke kindly, "Luna tells me that you work best when you aren't in her shadow."

Lina blushed as she felt her sister's gaze on her, "Um, I guess."

"I see." Luna said quietly, and Lina could hear the unspoken threat in her voice about what would happen to her if she caused shame for their family in front of the Eternal Queen, "I have other duties to attend. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner time, which you're having with us, by the way. It's time you get to know your nephews."

There was a part of Lina that resented being told what to do, but it was overcome with relief that Luna would not be staying that she could barely feel it. "See you tomorrow." Lina said as she couldn't believe her luck as Luna walked out, leaving her and Gourry alone with the Eternal Queen, and the room seemed to warm instantly.

"Tell me about your adventures." The Queen prompted, and Lina narrated her tales over lunch, and managed to finish up as the last of the lunch plates were being whisked away. The Eternal Queen made a few observations before she asked, "How long until you plan to journey to Maninstit?"

Lina looked at Gourry, who shrugged. "We haven't decided yet. I had thought we'd stick around for a little bit, but the attention has been a bit overwhelming. So we may leave sooner than anticipated."

The Eternal Queen pulled out a map, "Maninstit is just two hours from here, so it won't be too far, and you can visit with your family often. I naturally expect reports on the progress of your pupils. It is staffed with a cook, a maid and a butler. And depending on how many pupils are sent to you, you may request additional staff." The Eternal Queen considered her for a moment and then a sparkle came to her violet eyes as she added, "Oh, and a nanny when the time comes."

Lina blushed as she avoided Gourry's gaze. While she was not being ordered to marry Gourry, it was the default assumption of everyone she had met that it would happen. Which put her in the strange position of feeling as though it was her choice while knowing that she would let a lot of people down if the anticipated wedding never happened. And what did Gourry think? Damn, she wanted to get into his head! But if breakfast was any preview, he would be as deft at avoiding the topic as he always was.

At the same time she was excited. While she knew she wouldn't be able to travel all her life, cooking and cleaning never appealed to her, and the thought of settling down always seemed dreary. Now she would have staff of her own to do it while she could continue her research and to train others to do what she had done!

"Now, we do expect to see results." The Eternal Queen cautioned.

"What sort of results?" Lina asked.

"Dead Mazoku." The Eternal Queen specified. "Not immediately, naturally. It takes time to train people."

"I never set out to kill Mazoku." Lina said as she briefly wondered if she should continue, "And I can't recommend that others do so either."

"You can, and will." The Eternal Queen countered, "We need to press forward while we have the advantage."

Lina felt the protests rise within her as she thought about the faceless children she would be training who could very well be sent to their deaths for all she knew. Meanwhile the queen continued, "You proved it was possible for a human to accomplish these feats. You set that bar high, and you can train others to do that."

"I had tools that no longer exist in this world." Lina said, "I had to destroy my Demons Blood Talisman in my last battle. And Gourry's Sword of Light no longer exists in this world…"

"The guild is working on creating a new way to boost spells. And they are close to a break through. You and Gourry have other swords."

"The Blast Sword belongs to Gourry." Lina said.

The Eternal Queen nodded, "And you have other swords that the treasure hunters had acquired before they died."

Lina and Gourry looked at each other. "Yes." Lina finally admitted.

"And we have our own people searching for legendary swords. Never underestimate human ingenuity." The Eternal Queen looked at her piercingly, "Right now, the people we are gathering are eager to work with you to learn to take down the Mazoku and secure peace in our world. They know and accept the risks."

Lina opened her mouth as she thought of Luke, and then closed it. "What is it?" The Queen asked.

"It's easy to accept the risks when they're hypothetical. It's another thing when you know the sacrifices."

"Would you take it back?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"No," Lina said after a moment of reflection.

"There you have it." The Eternal Queen concluded, "Now, you are free to go and enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

"You've been silent." Lina commented as she walked with Gourry on the outskirts of town. To avoid intercepting another crowd of people, they had exited the palace using the back gate that took them to the woods, and they then proceeded to navigate the path less traveled. While Lina knew that eventually they would have to find their way to the crowded merchants street to get to her parents' home, she was keen to avoid it for as long as she could.

"It's a lot to take in." Gourry said.

"What do you think about training people to kill Mazoku?" Lina asked tepidly as she grabbed a stick as started to hit the trees they passed with it. He was so noble and moral. Surely if there was something wrong with it, he would set things straight.

"I think so many people have suffered, because they got dragged into something they had no idea how to handle. Maius and Jade. Aria and Bell. Even Luke and Milina got in over their heads. It may seem foolhardy to train people to do this work, but someone has to be trained in how to protect everyday people from them, you know?"

Lina felt a little bit better, "So I guess we're not just training the next generation to go into battle and die."

He wrapped an arm around her, "You have a way of encouraging people to fight against death." He commented.

She took a deep breath and fought to steady her nerves. While it was a pleasant anxiety that included a great deal of eager anticipation, she also wondered if she should ask him about the wedding hints. But before she could, he stopped before a tree and pulled her in front of him.

"Gourry?" she asked.

"I know that there's a lot to talk about." He said, his voice huskier than usual, "However, right now, all I want to do is kiss you."

Lina felt her heart race as she smiled, noting just how alone they were and how unlikely it was that someone would come here and find them, and brought her face closer to his, "For once, a good idea was churned from that soup you call a brain."

As soon as their lips touched it was though the torrent of emotions they had felt for the past two years but ignored so they could focus on staying alive burst to the surface as she wrapped her arms around him while his hands started skimming her hair as they trailed down her back. She grinned a little and wondered what she should do with her own hands. Should she be daring and start to explore him? Or keep them where they were?

That he was not engaging in similar deliberations became apparent as his hands moved further south, crossing the line of her back and skimming her butt. She gasped, and he broke away to ask, "You're not going to hit me for that, are you?"

"Only if you stop," she murmured as she pressed herself against him as his hands clasped around her bottom for a moment before he coaxed her to lift one leg around his hip as she gasped as desire pulsed through her.

He moaned and broke the kiss to lean his head back as he seemed to take a moment to ground himself, a moment Lina was not willing to give him as she seized the opportunity to plant a kiss on his throat before moving up to his jawline, causing her to give a little yelp as his hands tightened momentarily before he moved them back up to her waist as he started lowering them to the ground so he was sitting legs straight forward with her facing him on his lap, her legs circling him as they returned to kissing each other on the mouth.

Lina moved her hands to his chest, ears perked to gauge his reaction. When she heard giggling, she was momentarily confused. But then they broke away from each other to find, to their alarm, that a group of school children was watching them, and that their remote spot was not nearly remote enough. Lina blushed as Gourry looked at them in annoyance as he asked, "Do you mind?"

"No," one of the girls said as she giggled, "No, not at all. Go back to kissing. We liked watching."

"Burst Rondo!" Lina screeched, though thankfully she aimed just beside them to scare them.

Yet as the kids exclaimed excitedly about the adventure they would be able to tell their classmates about the next day, it became apparent that she had failed in doing so. Lina and Gourry looked at each other, stunned into silence, as they kids descended upon them to ask for their autographs.

* * *

"Might I comment, that those kids spying on you isn't nearly as bad as what you did to Luna so long ago." Leia said as she looked up from her menu. Naturally the news that a group of kids had spied Lina and Gourry kissing passionately in the woods had spread to her parents' store faster than they had gotten home, and Lina had had yet to hear the end of it.

"Shit, Sis is going to bring that up tomorrow, I know it!" Lina moaned as another worry added to her pile. Then she sighed, "Look, I had planned to stay a month or so, but now I think I just want to go and check out my house in the nice, secluded country side."

"Oh, honey, but you only just got home!" Leia protested, "I'm sure it will die down…"

"Dame Inverse?" a woman walking with a child asked, and Lina worried that it was one of the kids she had nearly scorched with a Burst Rondo.

"Yes?" Lina said.

"My daughter was wondering if she might have your autograph."

"Um, okay." Lina said, relieved until she finished signing the girl's book, when she looked up and found three more kids standing there holding autograph books. Once she signed their books, there were six more waiting for her, until the number seemed to multiply infinitely and she was surrounded by people asking for an autograph. Eventually her stomach growled, reminding her that she'd had yet to even place her order in.

"Okay, that's enough, wait outside, a hero has got to eat, you know?" she yelled, and then watched in dismay as a crowd started to form outside, watching her every move unabashedly. "I guess I'm going to be getting home late tonight."

"You know," Leia said as she watched the growing crowd, her eyes wide, "Perhaps your father and I could let Luna hold down the store for a month or so while we visit you in Maninstit."

Finally, to Lina's great relief, a waitress walked over and pulled the blinds down, blocking the crowd from sight and giving her some privacy, "I guess we need to inquire if there is a back exit." Lina said as the waitress came to their table to take their order.

* * *

Gourry watched as Han impaled the worm on the hook and then threw the line back before he flung it into the creek. "You know, Lina has this useful spell that makes the fish bite." Gourry commented as he baited his own hook as he desperately hoped that he wouldn't bring up the kissing episode that all of Zefiel City seemed to have heard about.

"Of course I know." Han said, "But we're not in a rush. When you're traveling it makes sense to use such measures, but off the road, it just seems like cheating."

"Oh, I see." Gourry said as he threw his own line in, "You actually like fishing."

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked.

Gourry shrugged and smiled, "You have a point there."

They were silent for a moment as they enjoyed the beautiful spring day. And then Han turned to Gourry and said, "A word of advice, girls don't like it when boys are vague about their intentions."

Gourry nearly lost his footing but hoped he recovered fast enough so it was not noticeable, "Huh?"

"Like today at breakfast." Han said, "With the whole town and her own mother shoving innuendos down her throat it only confuses her that you're so vague about it. Especially if you're kissing now. It's no wonder she hit you."

"I guess I did deserve that." Gourry agreed as he blushed.

"Considering the pattern, you know it's coming, yet you do it anyway." he pointed out, "Look, if you aren't ready to get married now, just be straight with her. Tell her you need more time."

Gourry watched the line before saying carefully, "So you approve of me and Lina being together?"

"You are an idiot," he replied, "Do you think my wife and I would have let Lina traverse the continent on her own at the age of thirteen if we didn't trust her to make these decisions? Look, I didn't raise an idiot. It's more important what she thinks of the two of you being together than what I think. And besides, I'm not going to have to live with you."

"That's true, but what you think is still important to me." Gourry said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, my family isn't in the picture, so it's just me."

"Do you think we care about that? It was just me and Leia when we settled here. It's not as though we come from some noble family. Ceiphied knows how we got blessed with Luna."

"That's not what I mean." Gourry said, "Look, if Lina didn't have a family or if she wanted nothing to do with you, it wouldn't matter to me. But she has a family and she wants you in her life. And I would never want her to have to choose between you and me."

Han chewed on his unlit cigarette, "That's noble, but we care enough about Lina to make it work with whoever she chooses."

"In a lot of families it doesn't work like that." Gourry said, "And when you marry someone, you marry their family. And it's what I've wanted since I've lost mine, a family. So it's important for me to know that there is a place…"

His voice trailed off as his line went tight and he had to focus on reeling in one of the largest cat fish he'd ever laid eyes on. Han cheered as he stared at the fish in amazement, "Way to go, Gourry, that will provide a good dinner for the two of us! Now let's go home and get it cleaned up."

"Yeah," Gourry said as he mused that he didn't realize that fish came in sizes that large as he started to walk beside her father, who clasped him on the back in a friendly manner.

"If you're that good at fishing, trust me, there will always be a place at our table." Han said. "So long as you let Lina know what your intentions are."

"I will." Gourry said, "Once we get to Maninstit and get a bit of our privacy back, I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Dark clouds gathered ominously, casting the world in shadow as Lina approached the grave. Thunder cackled menacingly in the distance, almost as though some ancient god were laughing sardonically from above. The grave became illuminated by the brief flicker of the lightning as Lina drew closer, and she gasped as she saw Luke's name etched on it. But how? There had been no body to bury.

Lina shuddered as the heat left her body as the feeling arose that she had walked through a ghost. Lightning flared with such intensity that Lina was momentarily blinded, and when her vision recovered her eyes fell upon the mound of dirt in front of the gravestone, which was currently bulging out of the earth as though it was going to erupt. When the ground did part, a skull rose from the grave, followed by a body. Lina felt her heart race as she recognized Luke, desiccated and decomposed, his eyes flashing red as he said accusingly, "How dare you celebrate at my grave!"

Lina cried out as she bolted upright in her bed. She brought her hand to her mouth as she choked back a sob as she struggled to get her bearings and determine what was real and what was a dream. From beneath her bunk she heard Gourry shift as he got out of bed. _Damn,_ she wondered as she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, _did I wake the whole house with my silliness?_

"You okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and struggled to compose herself. "Just a silly dream. I didn't mean to wake you."

Lina turned to get out of the bunk as Gourry looked as clueless as ever as he leaned against her bed, "I was having a bad dream anyway."

Lina spun on her heels to look at him, "You were not!"

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Because I do!" she yelled, which resulted in one of her parents banging on the wall from the room over. She sighed, "Let's go for a walk."

As she pulled her boots on she reflected that she felt a little better now. The fear was gone. The sadness was another matter. She exchanged a brief glance with Gourry, and the two of them left. Lina felt a weight lift from her as they stepped outside. She had forgotten how claustrophobic her parents' house was. No wonder the road had beckoned from such a young age!

They climbed down the stairs, and Lina noted that they had a few hours before dawn. Hopefully this meant that the town would be deserted and that they wouldn't be swarmed with people. Indeed, the not a soul could be seen as they started to walk the streets. _Better enjoy it while it lasts,_ Lina told herself.

Gourry wrapped an arm around her as he casually asked. "What did you dream about?"

Every so often, Lina marveled at how comfortable she was talking to him about anything that made her appear weak. But then her sister would have tormented her mercilessly for letting a stupid dream bother her so. Gourry had a way of making it seem like no big deal. And she desperately needed to talk. "That Luke came back from the grave to tell me what he thought of me being made a hero because of his death."

"Lina…"

"It doesn't seem right."

Gourry was quite for a moment before he said, "He wanted us to do it, you know. Called us. He wanted our help."

"I know that." Lina snapped, "And…when I remember that part of it, I get so mad at him for it! Furious that he forced my hand with it!"

"It's natural that you would be mad."

Lina calmed down a little as she continued, "But then I think about how he's dead. Because I killed him. And I'm back to feeling guilty for even being mad at him!"

"And I sometimes I get mad at him for putting you through this." Gourry said, "But then I think, he was overpowered by Shabranigdu. What would I do in his situation? I'd call for help, someone I trusted to do the hard thing. So really I have to get mad at Shabranigdu, not Luke. And that's why we're going to keep up the fight."

Lina smiled a little at the implication in his statement that he planned to stick around. But still. "Of course we're going to keep the fight up. It just feels as though I'm getting rewarded for…" she took a moment and then finally spat it out, "killing my friend."

She braced herself for a series of protests that she shouldn't think like that. Instead he said quietly, "I felt that way, after I left home with the Sword of Light. My intentions were good, to stop everyone from killing each other. But by doing so, I had in my possession the object that everyone was killing each other for. Sometimes it seemed that if I wanted to truly be selfless I should have thrown it away, but I didn't. I kept it."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Lina commented slowly. Somehow it did help to know she wasn't the only one struggling with a sense of guilt.

"And we wouldn't be here if I hadn't done it, would we?"

Lina thought for a moment, and then leaned her head and rested it against his shoulder as they walked, and not even the fact that the street was starting to wake up as lights started to come on and merchants started to get their shops ready could detour her from her public display of affection. "Oh look, a pair of lovebirds." A woman said as they walked past.

"We've been spotted." Lina muttered.

"We'd best get back to your parents. Catch a few more hours sleep." Gourry said quietly as they turned around. Neither of them felt like being mobbed before breakfast.

"Not so fast." And Lina felt gooseflesh erupt on her neck as she recognized Luna's voice.

"Sis!" Lina said as she turned around, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Going to work." Luna explained as she straightened her apron.

"Ceiphied's Eats serves breakfast now?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, we realized so many travelers were moving out before lunch." Luna replied. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Lina exchanged a look with Gourry, and they both fell in step with Luna. "So, will we get a discount on breakfast?" Lina asked.

"Nice try." Luna snapped.

"Meanie." Lina replied as she did her best to hide how nervous she was. She'd never visited Ceiphied's Eats while growing up. Between Luna and the other Ceiphied Knights who worked there, it was a big reminder that there was an elite, powerful club within the city that she could never match. She hated feeling out of her league. Still, if Luna was going to insist that she go, she would be suicidal to refuse.

Eventually Luna stopped before a small restaurant that was painted blue and had a sign with a dragon wearing a bib and holding a fork and spoon on it and unlocked the door, and the relocked it once she was inside with Lina and Gourry. "Chef." Luna said in acknowledgement to a middle-aged man as they entered the kitchen.

"Luna." He replied without looking up from his prep work as Luna pulled open a door built into the floor and climbed down a set of stairs therein. Lina and Gourry quietly followed her as Luna stopped to light a lantern and brought it down with her.

"I could do a light spell." Lina said.

"Then do it." Luna replied as they reached the ground floor and entered what could only be described as a war room.

"Wow." Lina said as she saw a large table in the center of the room with a map of the Inner World laid out therein.

"As you can see, aside from some activity along the border of the Elmekian Empire and the Desert of Destruction things are mostly quiet now." Luna said as she indicated some flags. "You should have seen what this looked like when Shabranigdu was active."

"How up to date is this?" Gourry asked as he stared over the map critically.

"Well, as can be expected, the closer we are geographically the timelier our information is. Now, some places where there are larger populations of sorcerers and we can communicate with them using the Vision spell this is rather accurate. We have contacts in Saillune, Sairaag, Sellentia and Atlas City. But aside from that most of our information comes from travelers. It's a skill, asking about attacks and strange occurrences. Most are happy to fill you in if you keep their drinks topped off." Luna explained.

"What's going on here?" Lina asked as she pointed at a series of flags around Gyria City.

"Dynast infiltrated so deep there that it continues to be a beacon for Mazoku activity, especially as no stable leader has emerged to rule the kingdom." Luna said, "I don't know how that kingdom is ever going to rebuild. Right now the King of Ralteague is looking at it with hungry eyes."

Lina moaned, "That can of worms is not worth it."

"We're keeping a close eye on it." Luna said.

Lina was about to ask another question when her eyes fell on a large volume on a bookshelf. "What the…" she said as she saw the words LINA TRACKING on the spine, "What's this?"

Lina dashed across the room and opened it. "Well, did you honestly expect me not to keep tabs on you?" Luna asked as Lina looked through the bundle of papers.

"Notes on where I've been!" Lina screeched as she saw a log with dates, where a certain traveler was from, and what information he'd heard.

"Yeah, I'd ask travelers about you and then I'd write well known people in the area for information." Luna said casually.

Lina flipped a few pages over, and found herself staring at King Philionel's official seal. "Letters from Phil!" She flipped it again, "And Sylphiel? And wait a minute, how the hell did you track down Naga!?"

Luna shook her head, "Considering how pathetically little useful information she gave, it was so not worth the effort put in to track her down in the first place!"

"You were spying on me!?" Lina exclaimed.

"You were on the front lines." Luna replied.

Lina flipped to another page and felt her jaw drop. "You wrote to Milgasea!?"

"He was perfectly happy to write to a Ceiphied Knight. He had some questions himself." Luna responded.

Lina closed the book and wondered how she could create a diversion so she could swipe it and read it at her leisure when her eyes fell on a different book on the shelf labeled with Gourry's name. "And it looks as though you did some background checking on Gourry."

"Huh?" Gourry said as he looked caught off guard.

"Do you want to read it?" Luna asked casually. "We have some information on your family since you left."

Gourry exhaled, "No." he said quietly, "I closed the door on that part of my life. I'd much rather not open it."

Lina looked at him. He'd told her the bare bones of what had happened, but she had a feeling she'd yet to grasp the full horror of it. If Gourry wasn't wanting to check up on his family, then whatever happened must have been really bad. Lina then looked at the volume wistfully, her curiosity rising. As if she didn't have enough innate curiosity, the fact that Luna likely knew some things about Gourry that she didn't was enough to drive her mad!

"Likely for the best." Luna said quietly, "You need to focus on the future."

 _That bad, eh, Sis?_ Lina thought.

"What about you, Lina?" Luna asked as she grabbed the book and held it out to her.

Lina exhaled. _Well, you had to give me a choice._ Lina looked at Gourry, who looked at her stoically but did not give her any indication what he wanted her to do. A lot of memories flashed through her mind, of Gourry telling Zelgadis, Amelia and Xellos that if she was traveling with a Mazoku then she must have had a good reason for it, essentially communicating to them that he didn't care how bad the situation looked, he trusted her enough to know that she planned to do the right thing. After he had given her that voice of confidence at a time when she well expected her friends to kick her to the streets with Gaav on her tail, how could she ask to read up on the dirt on him?

Besides, if there was something incriminating, Lina was fairly sure she would dismiss it. Lina could easily see how someone could look at a file on her and come to horrible conclusions about her if they simply saw that she killed her friend in battle without knowing the circumstances of her final encounter with Luke. And, like Gourry had said this morning, he'd felt guilty that he had even had the Sword of Light, so there very well could have been similar things in that file, things that looked bad on paper that you couldn't fully grasp if you didn't know the entire situation, or if you weren't there making the hard choices in the heat of a moment.

Did she really want to give the word of some else so much weight? Especially if that someone had an axe to grind with Gourry?

"I know the man I've been with these past few years." Lina finally said as she folded her arms across her chest decisively.

Gourry smiled a little as he patted her on the head. Luna looked at them neutrally, and Lina wondered if she thought she was being foolish or not. But then Luna nonchalantly put the book away, "Really we don't have much in the way of sources in the Elmekian Empire. Mostly it's a lot of boring stuff about the war you fought in." Luna said, and Lina gaped at her as Luna spun around and started towards the stairs, "This joint is going to open in ten minutes, I need to get up there. Come on, and put your book back where you found it."

 _Crap!_ Lina thought as she returned the volume of her deeds back to the shelf beside Gourry's. She then looked around the room longingly. So much information! And the likelihood that Luna would ever let her in here to peruse it at her leisure was small. Still, Lina reflected as she walked up the stairs, there was a reason she had gotten so good at picking locks.

* * *

Luna lived in a nice cottage close to Ceiphied's Eats. While it was certainly no palace, it was spacious enough that even with two small boys Gourry wondered why he and Lina hadn't stayed with her. Especially since, as Lina's meeting with the Eternal Queen had already successfully taken place, Luna seemed to have resumed the nurturing older sister role as she doled food out on their plates. It wasn't home cooking. Luna apparently brought dinner home from Ceiphied Eat's every night and simply didn't cook herself. But it was still good food.

As the sisters gabbed pleasantly, Gourry regarded Luna's husband, Harold. "So, what do you do for a living?" Gourry asked.

"I procure rare items for the Sorcerer's Guild." Harold explained as he took a sip of his wine.

"Oh, so you travel a lot?"

"No, when a group of merchants pass through Luna or one of the other waitresses directs them to me, and if there's anything of value I give them an offer they can't refuse."

Gourry frowned, "Valuable in what way?"

"Rare magical items, swords, anything that can be used to boost magical power. That sort of thing." Harold replied.

"What if the merchants don't want to part with those items?"

"Everyone has their buying price." Harold replied, wincing as one of his sons started to paint his arm with ketchup. "That's enough Freddie!"

Freddie grinned mischievously as Luna grabbed a washcloth and started wiping down his hands. Quietly Gourry said, "I wouldn't have sold the Sword of Light, no matter how much money you gave me."

"We wouldn't have needed you to sell it." Luna said as she stared distastefully at the wash cloth, "We would have done essentially what we already have, offered you a plum position with us and let you keep your weapon."

"What if I still refused?" Gourry asked.

Luna and Harold shrugged nonchalantly, "You're not going to get every deal."

"It's just that you put so much thought into this." Lina said.

"Well, look at what happened in Saillune and Dils." Luna pointed out, "They were unprepared when Mazoku infiltrated their kingdoms. Fortunately you put a stop to things in Saillune before they got too bad, but Dils is in horrible shape. Humans simply can't trust that we're too inconsequential for the Mazoku race to ignore."

"I can see that." Lina said thoughtfully, "What are the other countries doing?"

"Saillune is wanting to follow our lead. They're even sending one of their princesses down."

"Amelia!?" Lina exclaimed.

"I believe so." Luna replied. "She should be here with her husband in a few days."

"Amelia got married!?" Lina and Gourry both exclaimed.

Luna laughed a little, "It was a shocker. She eloped apparently. Saillune is in an uproar about it, she was rather valuable on the marriage market after all."

Lina let out a low whistle, "I can see Amelia doing that. She'd get so caught up in the romance of it all. When will they be here?"

"Any day, depending on travel conditions. Bertie, stop that." Luna directed as her other son started to bang his spoon on the table. "There's one thing I need to talk to you about." Luna said.

"What?" Lina said.

"That spell."

There was an awkward silence, and no one had to ask Luna which spell she was asking about. It was obvious she meant the Giga Slave. He noticed Lina tense as she wondered if Luna was about to take her to task. "What about it?" she asked.

"How do you feel about teaching it to others?"

Lina exhaled in relief. "It's not exactly a spell I want everyone to know about."

Luna nodded in agreement as Lina continued, "But the world would have been destroyed if I'd not learned it. And restricting people's knowledge never ends well."

"Yeah," Harold piped in, "There's no better way to ensure that people learn about something then by making it restricted."

Lina nodded, "So I guess I'm going to have to be very careful about who I teach the spell to."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you there." Luna said as the menacing air returned, "And if you're wrong…"

"No pressure." Lina said with a little laugh.

* * *

Bertie, or was it Freddie, screeched as Gourry grabbed and tickled him as he roughed housed on the floor with them. Lina turned to Luna who was sitting beside her on the couch and asked, "How do you tell them apart?"

"Bertie is taller and friendlier." Luna explained. "And I usually put something blue on his clothes. Freddie has something green."

"Oh." Lina said.

"Is this getting that clock ticking?" Luna asked as she sipped her tea.

Lina blanched, "Is that why you invited me over?" 

"Well, you're certainly slacking off with your nephews and letting your partner put in the hard work."

"I know very little about kids." Lina said. "Besides, I don't see you on the floor with them."

"Hey, when someone comes along who is willing to play with them, I know enough to sit back and enjoy the break."

"You're not exactly selling me on the idea, Sis." Lina muttered.

"What idea?" Luna said with mock cluelessness.

Lina shook her head in exasperation as Luna got out a bundle of laundry from somewhere and started folding socks. "Here." Luna said as she forced a tiny pair of baby socks in Lina's hands, "The boys have outgrown them. Save them for the future."

Lina brought the socks close to inspection and felt something strange happen to her as she noticed how cute and tiny they were! Lina felt her heart lurch as she noticed the knitted design of a little blue jellyfish on them and it was all she could do to keep from cooing in delight. What was it about seeing little socks that evoked such a strong desire to hold a tiny baby? _Damn you Luna!_

But then she smiled as a wicked glint formed in her eye and she said, "It's not fair that they were babies when I was off saving the world. Why don't you keep these socks and have a third? That way I can be there from day one to spoil him rotten!"

"It's on the agenda." Luna said nonchalantly, "After getting a raise and the twins out of diapers."

"Sure." Lina said.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Luna asked, "We have a guest room so you two won't be crammed in like sardines."

Lina blushed a little, "Sounds good, I guess."

"How long until you go to Maninstit?"

"I think we'll head out tomorrow." Lina said, "The crowds here are overwhelming. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm looking forward to some quiet."

"I can't blame you." Luna replied, and then she leaned in close so that Gourry couldn't hear, "When he finally pops the question, don't you even dare think of doing what your friend the Saillune princess did and elope. The Eternal Queen plans to attend herself."

Lina felt herself heat with rage as she screamed, "Stop making assumptions!"

"Everything okay?" Gourry asked as he looked up from playing with the boys while Harold walked in from the other room with a plate of cookies.

"Fine." Luna said, unperturbed. "Everything is going A okay according to plan!"


	5. Chapter 5

"It sure is pretty here." Gourry commented as he surveyed the grounds they were walking through. But not just any grounds. They were now at Maninstit. These grounds were now Lina's.

"I just still can't believe it's mine." Lina said as the manor house came into view.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"That even if we have to train fifty students I don't know what I'll do with all of that space!" Lina replied as she wondered if there had been some sort of mistake. Perhaps they were looking at the wrong house and any minute the smaller one would come into view.

"Well," he said quietly in his sweet manner, "You could marry me and we could fill it with children."

Lina continued walking for a few steps and then stopped as she turned to look at him. "What?"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do now?" he asked cluelessly.

Lina pulled out her slipper and slapped him with it. "What?" he asked, "You don't want to get married?"

"Idiot!" she yelled, "When you phrase it like that it sounds like an obligation!"

"Does this help?" he asked as he held out a pair of bracelets before her, and Lina felt as though the wind had been knocked from her sails as she recognized the emerald jewel on the bracelets.

"Are those from the treasure chest we helped reclaim for the Duchess of Emels?" she asked.

"She gave them to me as a token of her appreciation. I had these made shortly thereafter." Gourry explained.

"But that was months ago." Lina replied as she stared at the bracelets and suddenly had to fight the urge to tear up.

He moved a bit closer to her and grabbed her hand, "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"But you never said anything!" Lina protested.

"A decision like this deserves a lot of thought, right?" he asked, "Besides, it was important to me to meet your family first. I just wasn't expecting the reception to be so enthusiastic."

Lina laughed a little. "It has been overwhelming."

"That's why I wanted to ask you here, with no one around to pressure us." He explained.

Lina drew a deep breath as she reached out and grabbed one of the bracelets and admired the beauty of its simple design. She then offered him her hand, and he smiled a bit as his body relaxed as he took the bracelet back only to tie it around her wrist, and then he offered her his hand in return. Once she had tied the bracelet on his wrist she smiled coyly and said, "Well, you are right about one thing. These decisions shouldn't be rushed. I'll get back to you in a few months about what my answer will be."

"It's too late, Lina. You're already wearing the bracelet!" he pointed out as she started walking towards the manor.

"I'm just trying it on to see how I like it!" she replied flippantly.

"No returns, no refunds." He sang as he wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled up to him as they walked together, and then they both straightened a bit when they saw the door to the manor open and three people walk out, a man and two women, who went to stand along the side of the house.

"As far as welcoming committees go," Lina whispered, "This isn't too bad."

Gourry said nothing as they approached the group, and Lina realized she was about to learn if she was sorely mistaken about the house or not. But the man look at her and asked, "Lady Lina Inverse?"

"Yes."

"Lord Gourry Gabriev. I am Jeeves, your butler. Welcome to Maninstit."

"Thank you." Lina said as she tried not to look too impressed with what she saw.

"And this is the cook, Nelly, and the housekeeper, Alona."

"It's good to meet you."

"And you!" Alona said, "Come on in, Nelly just finished lunch, you're just in time."

Lina and Gourry smiled as they looked at each other, "Food sounds great."

Lina moved to follow the group into the manor, but was stopped as Gourry put a hand on her shoulder, and then he scooped her up in his arms. "Gourry?" she asked.

"Isn't it tradition?" he said as he carried her over the threshold.

"We're not married yet!"

"But it's the first time we're walking into our home!" he said, "So let's take it on the safe side.

Alona's response to Gourry's actions was drowned by a torrent of sadness that seemed to cascade through Lina without cause or reason as they crossed the threshold. It was so overwhelmed that tears started to fall down her face as she wondered if she would ever be happy again. And then, just as suddenly as it had struck, it vanished.

"Lina?" Gourry asked as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You okay?"

"Oh, I hate it when that happens!" Alona said.

"What?" Lina asked, feeling confused and a little embarrassed as Gourry set her down. "I felt like I stepped in someone's grave."

"Well, you know how old houses are." Alona replied cryptically, "Come, the dining room is this way, and you don't want your lunch to get cold!"

* * *

"And here is your bedroom." Alona said as she finished giving Lina a tour of the house after she had eaten lunch.

Lina's eyes widened as they drifted to the balcony and then to the large bed piled high with pillows and comfy sheets. Growing up she'd shared such a tiny room with Luna, and she'd always expected something similar as an adult. And the inns she had stayed at were nothing remarkable, and they weren't even hers for more than a day. Yet now the room she had couldn't even compare to the palaces she'd stayed at as she had been relegated to the quarters for a bodyguard. Simply put, it was the nicest room she had stayed in during her entire life!

"Would you like me to draw you a bath?" Alona asked.

"That would be great, thanks!" Lina said as she set her stuff down and started to unpack.

"I can do that, dear."

"I'd much rather handle my stuff." Lina said as she suddenly felt strangely defensive about her privacy, "It is rather sensitive."

"I understand my lady."

 _Some of this is going to that lovely office I now have. I could ask Alona to take it down for me,_ but Lina felt strangely hesitant to follow through on it as she started pulling books, journals, and supplies from her bags. It would be strange having a different room for all of her stuff. She was used to doing her work in a room at a cramped inn before going to sleep, sometimes sliding the short distance from her desk chair to her hotel bed. Now she would have a separate space for work and sleep. What was she going to do with all this space?

Lina had finished putting her clothing into the drawers when Alona came out, "The bath is ready, my lady. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Thanks, kick your feet up until dinner, alright?" Lina said.

"Thanks, ma'am."

Alona left and closed the door behind her, and Lina walked over to the bathroom and felt her jaw drop when she opened the door. The tub was more like a miniature pool than a bathtub for one thing, and tiled with a beautiful mosaic of Ceiphied battling Shabranigdu. She grinned as she started to disrobe, eagerly anticipating a nice, relaxing soak.

Yet once Lina entered the tub, she found it strangely hard to relax. It was simply too quiet. The inns she had stayed at for the last five years of her life had been noisy and crowded, and the walls unbearably thin. While she would have thought that the silence would be welcome, strangely, she found the opposite to be true. After all, don't animals go quiet when they hear a predator? Lina suddenly found herself to on guard to fully enjoy the bath as she kept an ear out for any signs of an enemy.

Yet the attack never came, and eventually Lina got out, toweled off, and wrapped herself in her robe, which suddenly felt too shoddy for the house she was living in. _I guess I'm going to have to go into town soon and update my wardrobe._ Lina thought, and then she chided herself. She had been so desperate to get away from the crowds, and now she was looking for an excuse to go back!

Lina had just gotten back into her bedroom when a door, partially concealed behind the dresser opened and Gourry walked in. "Oh, hi Lina!"

"Hey!" she said as she went up and hugged him, happy to have someone to break the silence with. "How did you get in here?"

"Our rooms have a secret hallway that connects them to each other." He explained, "I was just seeing where each door in my room led, and this one took me here."

"Oh," Lina said as she blushed a little as she remembered the purpose of having hallways that connected the rooms of the master and mistress of the house. "Any other secret tunnels we should know about?"

"Not that I could find. Every other entrance to my room was accounted for." He said.

"But there could be secret passageways…with treasure." Lina said as she brightened at the thought of exploring this quiet, but suddenly rather intriguing house.

He grinned wickedly as he fingered the sash on her robe, "We could start by checking out your bed."

"What sort of treasures are you expecting to find in a bed?" she asked, though she had to admit, suddenly being in a silent, secluded house of her own was looking pretty darn appeasing again.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're not wearing anything under that robe, are you?"

Lina took a deep breath and steadied her nerves as she sat back on the bed, "I guess you're just going to have to come over and see."

* * *

Afterwards, Lina lay curled up to Gourry, holding him gently. The quiet seemed easier to bear when he was beside her and with his heart beating in her ear. She smiled a little as she stroked his chest absent mindedly and let herself enjoy the moment.

"Hey Lina," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you think we made a baby?"

Lina's eyebrows shot up a little, but then she laughed a little, "No."

"You seem rather sure of that."

"Back in Saillune Amelia taught me a spell to get rid of my time of the month," she explained, "And it also prevents pregnancy."

He sat up a little bit, "But you can undo it, right!?"

"Well, I was young, and I just wasn't thinking that far ahead at the time and..."

He looked at her panicked for a moment, and then Lina laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Gotcha. Of course it's reversible. I just want to wait until everything is official. I don't want to walk down the aisle covering a bump with an oversized bouquet. And I'm not exactly looking forward to visits from Aunt Flo again."

"I didn't know you had an Aunt Flo." Gourry said. "You've never talked about her before."

Lina gritted her teeth, "Oh, I am going to be dealing with this idiocy for the rest of my life!"

"You know you love me." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"You sure are sounding cocky there." She said, though she returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"Think we have time for another go before dinner?" he asked.

Someone knocked, and both of them jumped, and Lina had barely pulled the covers over herself when Alona opened the door. "Lady Inverse, Princess Amelia of Saillune is here to see you, along with her husband."

Both Lina and Gourry were flaming red with embarrassment, but Alona acted as though it was rather common for her to walk in on her employers during their more intimate moments. "Shut the door!" Lina managed to sputter. "We'll be right down!"

Alona nodded and closed the door as she left. Lina exhaled. "This is all going to take some getting used to."

"It's problems that we're lucky to have though, isn't it?" Gourry asked, though he was still about as beat red as Lina had ever seen him.

Lina smiled a little as she held his hand, "When you put it like that. Anyway, we should get dressed and see Amelia and meet her husband. Round two will just have to wait until after dinner."

* * *

 _I am not lost in my own home, I am not lost in my own home,_ Lina thought to herself as she navigated the unfamiliar layout and tried to find where Amelia would be. It didn't help that Alona hadn't told her which room they were in, and that Lina had been too embarrassed at the time to ask. And given how used to strange places Lina was it should be natural for her to get the layout of her house down easily. But the truth was she was walking blindly.

Eventually Lina found them in one of the house's many parlors, and she tried not to appear too relieved as Amelia practically jumped up and cried, "Miss Lina! This is so exciting!"

"Amelia!" Lina said, and she was surprised at how happy she actually was to see Amelia. But then, Amelia did know and understood just how hard and trying a lot of what she went through was, even if she'd never met Luke and Milina. "It's good to see you."

"You two look great!" Amelia said as her eyes trailed down to their wrists as her husband, a man who looked strangely familiar, came and stood beside her. "Are those bracelets bearing good news?"

"Oh," Lina said with a smile as she looked at Gourry, "Are we announcing it?"

"Why, when everyone already assumes that it's happening?" he said.

"So you are engaged!" Amelia said, "The Eternal Queen wasn't sure."

"We are now." Lina said, "You saw the Queen?"

"Yeah, she told me to go find you here." Amelia said, "And you two remember Zelgadis?"

"Of course," Gourry said, "You heard from him lately?"

But Lina's mouth dropped as it suddenly occurred to her why the man with Amelia looked so familiar. "You found your cure!" Lina stated.

"I was wondering if you'd notice." Zelgadis said.

"This is Zel?" Gourry asked. "Being human suits you!"

"Thanks!" Zelgadis said.

"And you two got married. Wow." Lina said, "I didn't realize you two were a thing."

"Well, you had a lot going on then." Amelia said, "And we weren't exactly open about it. There were so many barriers to being together."

"But you overcame them." Lina said.

"Congrats." Gourry said.

"Congrats yourself!" Amelia replied, "Knighthood, plush job, nice house even if it is a little creepy, upcoming wedding. There's plenty to keep us here until the news of our elopement dies down in Saillune."

"Watch what you're calling creepy!" Lina snapped as she suddenly felt defensive about her house, "Anyway, I guess I'd better tell Alona to prepare rooms for you. And we can go into town in a few days, I'll introduce you to my Sis and help catch you to speed on what we are doing here in Zefiel City."

"That will be nice." Amelia said.

"Tell me, Zel, how did you manage to do it?" Lina asked as they all sat down and started to catch up.

* * *

"Is there anything else I can help you with before I leave for the night, my lady?" Alona asked as she opened Lina's bedroom door after they had eaten.

"I think everything is fine, thanks. But you don't stay here?"

"Goodness, no!" Alona said, "I have my own house on the property. None of the servants stay here at night."

"But there's plenty of space." Lina said, surprised.

Alona shrugged, "Well, the residents just don't like it."

"Huh?" Lina said.

Alona frowned, and then she said quietly, "Mind the sad lady, she likes to stir up trouble. Everyone else is rather harmless. Goodnight my lady."

And before Lina could say anything else she had shut the door behind her. Lina stared at the door for a moment, a million questions on her lips, when Gourry suddenly came in from his own private entrance. "I thought she'd never leave!" he said as he got into bed with her, "You okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The maid here is just weird."

* * *

Lina's eyes shot open and she sat up in her strange bed and looked around the room. Beside her Gourry slept soundly. She took a deep breath and thought about cuddling closer to him when a chill went through her, causing a sensation of overwhelming sadness similar to the one she experienced when she entered the building to overwhelm her. And then a translucent figure flowed into the room through a wall. She was a middle aged woman wearing a style of dress that hadn't been popular for centuries, and she appeared to be very unhappy as she floated to the edge of the bed and whispered, "Get out!"

Lina screamed as she woke up, for real this time, "LIGHTING!" she cried as Gourry put a hand on her arm.

"It was just a dream." He said as Lina shot out of bed and started searching the room, the sense of sadness clinging persistently to her.

"There is something strange about this house!" Lina said.

"Huh?" Gourry said.

And then from down the hallway they heard Amelia scream. They exchanged a glance, and each threw on their robes as they ran to check on her. Lina knocked on the door, "Come in." Amelia said.

They came in and saw Zelgadis rub Amelia's back. "Bad dream?" Lina asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Let me guess. Feelings of sadness?"

Amelia wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded as she said, "Middle aged woman crying 'get out?'"

"Damn." Lina said, and she wished her intuition had not been correct.

Suddenly, the ghostly echo of children's laughter rang through the house. "What the…" Gourry said, and he and Lina raced to where it came from and found themselves in the library, where small orbs of light went dashing through the room as if in play. There seemed to be about twenty of them, climbing at the curtains, throwing books off the shelves, and playing ball with a globe. Lina exhaled, and reminded herself to be thankful that she had a maid to clean up the mess in the morning. But still.

"Lina?" Gourry asked, "does this mean out place is haunted?"

"Oh!" Lina said as she pulled at her hair as Zelgadis and Amelia joined them. "This is just my luck! I get a lovely house of my own and it's haunted! Figures."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, it's a good thing Amelia is here, isn't it?" Gourry said as he glanced at Amelia, who was already chanting, before he went back to surveying their library where the ghosts were happily wreaking havoc. "She can get rid of them, right?"

"Something tells me that if it was that easy, it would have already been taken care of." Lina said as Amelia stopped chanting.

"You're right about that, Miss Lina." Amelia said, "There's a portal in this house."

"A what?" Gourry asked.

"It's like a door to the afterlife." Zelgadis explained.

"That doesn't sound like something that's good to have in your house!" Gourry exclaimed, "Lina, we have to ask the Queen for a mansion that isn't haunted!"

"Idiot!" Lina screeched, "And tell the Eternal Queen and all of Zefiel City that we can't handle a stupid haunting!? What kind of a stupid idea is that!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Gourry," Amelia said, "It's not something we can fall into and kill ourselves by walking through. It just means that the souls of everyone who has died within a certain radius will travel here to go through the portal, which is why exorcisms won't work, because they banish beings to places with portals…which would be here."

"Is there any way to close it?" Lina asked.

"Portals are created when a terrible tragedy happens, and to close it we would have to find the ghost who opened it and appease her."

"Her?" Gourry asked.

"The Sad Lady." Lina muttered.

"How do you know it was her?" Gourry asked.

"Alona, the maid, mentioned her. If all of the other ghosts are just passing through it wouldn't make sense to name them. And since the Sad Lady has a name…"

"And she definitely wants you to feel her pain." Amelia added.

Before Lina could reply she felt a sudden icy breeze wash over her and she started to shudder, and it took a quick glance at the group to realize she was not the only one. More alarming was when she could see her breath when she exhaled and Gourry observed, "The children have stopped playing."

Lina looked into the library and found that all of the ghost children were now standing eerily still as they looked at the living, their eyes black sockets standing in stark contrast to their sheet white bodies as they grinned expectantly. And then the singing started. It was like listening to a soprano singing from beneath a lake, the sound filtering awkwardly through the water, and coming out distorted. Lina's hair about stood on end and Amelia let out a squeak as they looked around to find where the song was coming from. Gourry's mouth fell open as he pointed down the hallway towards a tall, hooded, shadowy figure who was holding a lantern as she slowly glided towards them. Gourry pulled Lina to the side, and it was a good thing, because she hadn't noticed that the children were starting to float towards the Hooded Ghost, as though they were drawn to her like moths. Zel cried out as one walked through him.

"Damn, that was…" Zel said as he shook his head in distaste as the rest of the group continued to stare at the Hooded Ghost, who was still singing her creepy song. For some reason, Lina felt hypnotized by the words, which were just on the border of comprehension. She felt if she concentrated a little bit harder she could decipher the lyrics.

"Is that the Sad Lady?" Gourry asked, and Lina blinked.

"No." Lina said, but before she could justify her explanation they all cried out as the Hooded Ghost started to move towards them.

The group pressed themselves against the wall to give the entourage as much room as possible as they paraded by them in some sort of macabre spectacle. Lina's stomach flipped as the Hooded Ghost slowly walked past them and turned to face them, revealing a skeletal face within the hood. And then, somehow, she favored them with a most disquieting smile, and Lina decided then and there that if there was one thing skeletons should never do, it was smile! Lina felt as though her heart were about to leap out of her chest, but finally the Hooded Ghost turned to face forward again as she walked past them, and that was when Lina noticed that the children weren't the only lost souls following in her wake. There was also an assortment of elderly people, now dead, as well as a few young people sporting hideous wounds or rashes. Travelers on their way to the portal? A thought popped into Lina's mind.

"If we want to know where the portal is, we'd better follow them." Lina said.

"Why do we want to know that!" Gourry asked, his voice at an interesting octave.

"Because," Lina said as she glanced at Amelia, "It may be difficult to close a portal, but what about containing it?"

"Well, it will exhaust my capacity for a day, but it's not as if we're on the road right now. I can do it." Amelia said.

Lina started to follow the procession, and everyone else started to follow her. "So if it's contained, what does that mean?" Gourry asked through chattering teeth, but Lina didn't wonder if he was losing his backbone. She was shivering so much that she felt as though her skeleton would burst through her skin!

"Just what it sounds like," Lina said. In truth, she welcomed the conversation. Walking behind a group of the recently deceased and listening to the Hooded Ghost's ethereal song gave her too much of a preview of what walking to her final destination would be like. "The Sad Lady won't be able to leave the area she is contained in. Neither will other ghosts, so we won't have to engage in this nocturnal adventure every night."

"I can also make the only entrance to the portal through a wall that faces outside and boost that signal a bit, so the ghosts won't get lost in the house." Amelia added, and then she shrieked a little as a ghost with his eye gauged out passed beside her to join them.

Zelgadis shook his head as he said as they approached the staircase and started to make their way down it, "This better not be a trap."

"Why would a ghost set a trap for us?" Lina asked.

"Why would a ghost continue to haunt the living rather than move on to the awesome and amazing afterlife, where justice shines everywhere?!" Amelia added, even though her teeth were chattering.

"You sound a bit eager to go there." Lina commented as she took a sharp intake of breath as another ghost joined the group.

"No! No," Amelia squeaked as they went down the stairs, "There's no rush."

"I really hope that this doesn't end in the basement." Gourry said as they reached the ground floor and continued to a door underneath the staircase.

"Oh, how hokey can this get?" Lina asked in exasperation as they approached it.

"Everything ends in the basement." Zelgadis commented dryly as Lina opened the door that the ghosts had merely walked through.

Amelia let out a moan as she saw the dusty stone staircase the ghosts were gliding down. "Oh, buckle up!" Lina snapped as they started walking down it, though she did jump high as the door slammed behind them with an ominous finality.

The Hooded Ghost continued to sing her morbid song as the other ghosts provided light with their translucent, glowing bodies. "Hopefully the portal will be down here." Lina said, "And that's when we'll need Amelia to work her magic."

The ghosts finally seemed to reach solid ground, and soon Lina saw the stone floor of the basement in front of them, along with a collection of dusty, old, discarded and broken items. "Any chance that there could be hidden treasure in all this junk?" Lina mused as she started to examine a broken chair.

"She gets a manor, a title, a stipend, and still she seeks treasure." Zelgadis muttered. "Your future bride is insatiable."

"Says the man who married into wealth!" Lina snapped.

"Are you really going to explore this place?" Amelia asked as she started rubbing her hands over her arms to keep warm, "It gives me the creeps!"

"Sure," Lina said, "In daylight, with no ghosts. There are bound to be tons of hidden rooms and passages that might hold something important. It's my manor and I'm going to know everything about it!"

A loud clatter rang out, as the Hooded Ghost suddenly fixed them with another stare as she cackled manically, causing the group to jump and cry out, before they all suddenly vanished, leaving the basement pitch dark. "What the…" Lina started.

"Hush!" Gourry said.

Faintly, the sound of a new type of music teased their ears, that of a music box in a minor key. "Oh, it's just some junk that got knocked over." Lina said.

"Who grabbed my arm!?" Amelia cried out.

"Oh, LIGHTING!" Lina called at the same time Zelgadis did, bathing the basement in the comforting glow of their spells.

"But the music…" Gourry persisted as Amelia said, "I swear, someone is grabbing my arm!"

"Here!" Lina said as she reached down and picked up a music box. Once the satisfaction of finding the source wore off, Lina had to admit that the clown playing the cymbals was a bit creepy. She turned it off and sat it down.

"Where did the ghosts go?" Amelia asked as she continued to stare at her left arm.

"Did they go through the portal?" Gourry asked.

"No," Amelia said decidedly. "Now that I'm down here, I'm rather sure that the portal isn't here. Just like I am sure that someone is grabbing my arm and that we're not alone down here."

Lina paled, "Oh no she didn't."

"What?" Gourry asked.

"Trap us in the basement?" Zelgadis mused.

"Dammit!" Lina cried as she turned and started running up the stairs, only to fall back against Gourry, knocking both of them over, as a gust of wind sent her flying back down.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked as she moved towards them, and then she cried out as some unseen force started dragging her away from the group.

"Amelia!" Zelgadis cried out as he dove and grabbed her other hand and attempted to pull her back.

Gourry drew his sword and brought it down in the direction where Amelia was being pulled to, and she cried out in relief as the invisible thing let go of her arm and she got back to her feet and put her arms around Zelgadis.

"Okay, I've had enough." Lina said as she set her eyes back on the stairs, "And if this Sad Lady thinks that's going to stop me she has another thing coming! RAY WING!"

"I'm confused." Gourry said as he sat next to her in the bubble of the Ray Wing while Amelia and Zel sped behind them.

"The ghosts decided to trap us in the basement so we can't trap them in a small room!" Lina explained.

"Wow, these are some smart ghosts."

"I'll say." Lina replied as she stopped in front of the door, canceled her spell, and pushed it. Only it did not budge. "Oh, we're locked in!"

"Here." Gourry said as Amelia and Zel came up behind him and he threw his shoulder against the door with all his strength, and once again it did not budge.

Lina moaned as Gourry rubbed his shoulder, "If I didn't want to get out of here so badly I would laugh."

"I guess we'll find out now if Lina would break down her own door or wait here all night until the help arrives." Zelgadis commented wryly.

"Oh, I can afford a new one!" Lina said. "Gourry!"

"Right," Gourry said as he drew the Blast Sword.

"I meant to ask earlier, what's that?" Zelgadis asked.

"A new magical sword we picked up on our travels." Lina explained as Gourry cut a large square into the door, large enough for even him to get through.

Lina wasted no time in stepping into the foyer, followed by the others. "Any clue as to where they are?" Lina asked.

"Give me a minute." Amelia said as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she looked towards a hallway that Lina had not had time to explore yet. "This way."

The group started to follow Amelia as they went down the hallway, and Lina noted that they were entering a part of the manor that was not as nice. Was this the servant's quarters? Or perhaps this was where they would send their students? Or perhaps this was a forgotten wing because the ghost activity was just too much.

As soon as the thought hit Lina a gust of wind blew through the hallway, knocking the portraits from the walls and throwing cobwebs on their face. "Damn spiders!" Zelgadis spat as he brushed them from his clothing, and then all of them yelped as the carpet was pulled from underneath them, sending them flat on their backs.

"Only my rear is bruised." Gourry said as he stood up.

"And my pride." Lina added as she rubbed her butt, "I think this means we're getting warmer."

The sounds of moans started to emanate from the rooms, and Lina yelled, "Do you expect this to scare us away!?"

"This way!" Amelia said as she pointed at a door to the right.

The group started to run towards it, but it was locked. "Gourry." Lina said.

Gourry was about to bring his sword down when Amelia said, "Stop!"

"Why?"

"We don't want to damage the door we will use to contain them in!" She explained, "The portal is in here!"

A bloodcurdling wailing sound rang through the hallways as the Sad Lady, glowing green and her face contorted in rage, pushed herself through the door. Gourry tried to slice at her with the sword, but she vanished. Meanwhile, Amelia started chanting.

Zelgadis pulled Amelia back just as a painting flew off the wall and towards her and shattered against the opposite wall instead. Gourry and Zel were soon busy slicing flying objects with their swords as Amelia continued chanting what turned out to be a very long spell. Lina readied her arms for spell casting, but was stopped as a different scene filled her vision, one of a quaint old town with small, round houses built of sticks. The Sad Lady, wearing an undyed woolen dressed, stared out into the horizon, her arms protectively around two muddy children as she saw a procession of soldiers riding horses approaching them bearing the flag of Zeferia. Lina squinted as she looked at the royal crest. It had been a long time since she'd studied Zeferian history, but she was fairly sure it was the crest of Queen Carliena, the woman who had consolidated the warring tribes into the country that Zeferia now was.

As abruptly as it started, the vision ended. Lina blinked as she saw a field of debris headed her way, but Gourry jumped in front of her and sliced it to bits. "Get out!" The Sad Lady screamed, the sound reverberating through the house menacingly as it shook as though caught in an earthquake.

Amelia reached into her robe and grabbed a fistful of something that looked like dirt and threw it into the room, "Contain!"

Everyone stood frozen to the spot as the shaking and the wind ceased, and gradually the temperature rose to a more comfortable level. Amelia smiled. "Done."

Lina surveyed the hallway, which looked decimated, and observed, "Oh, I am so glad I have a maid to clean this up! Anyway, anyone hungry?"

"Yeah." They said as they started walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Lina, any idea what that room was used for?" Gourry asked.

"No. I'll check it out at daybreak. If I had to guess, given the condition of the rest of that wing, nothing much. Too many strange occurrences likely scared people away from it." Lina replied.

"So I guess you just won't be using that room." Zelgadis commented, and Lina laughed maliciously. "What's so funny?"

"Are you crazy?" Lina replied, "I have big plans for that room!"

"Huh?" Amelia said.

"Well this is supposed to be a school to teach people to slay mazoku, right." Lina said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where the cook said she had left some sandwiches for them.

"Yeah." Amelia replied as Lina set them on a counter and grabbed one.

"Well, what better way to see if someone is brave enough to hold it together against Shabranigdu than by locking them in that room with the Sad Lady for a night?" Lina explained as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"What!?" the others said.

"That's cruel!" Gourry observed as he shook his head.

Lina cackled ominously as she said as she took a drink of milk, "Oh, but I have big plans for that room! This will be wonderful!"

"So I guess you're not going to want me to close that portal." Amelia said as she grabbed her own sandwich.

"There's no rush." Lina said, "I'm going to have to sort out the brave from the weak somehow. And better here than on the battlefield."

* * *

 **AN: I did not plan for this to happen, but it worked out well, as I managed to finish this chapter during the Halloween season! Once again, that was not planned. I just desperately wanted to finish another fic I was writing, and then for the first time since having kids I've reconnected with my social group, so I've been unusually busy. Hope you enjoyed, or at least indulged in my love of ghost stories, and I've got a good start on how Lina and Gourry's wedding plans hit a kink in the next chapter when they meet a much scarier foe than the Sad Lady and Luna combined! Happy Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Alona into the wing where the portal was, but after being assured that Lina and Amelia would be nearby, she finally went in to clean the hallway, chattering nervously as she did, "This is part of the original manor. They say so many eerie things happened here that the owners built the rest of the house to move into and leave this part alone!"

"Hm," Lina said as she filed the information away while she stared at the door where they had contained the Sad Lady and the portal. The men had left to get wood to build a new door for the basement, so it was just Lina and Amelia with the servants.

"Ready to open it?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, let's do this." Lina said, and Amelia opened the door as Alona looked at them, obviously a bit panicked.

When the door opened, Lina's eyes first fell on the view from the window of the nearby pond. "Wow."

"Oh, it's so lovely!" Amelia crooned before she glanced at the rest of the dusty room, "They must really be scared of this place to let it go to waste. Do you think the Sad Lady lived here?"

"No," Lina said as she started to examine some of the paintings on the wall of what looked to have been the original parlor room. "I think she died here before this place was built. I'm going to have to go through some records before I know for sure. Nothing like a three hundred year old murder mystery to crack!"

"How do you know it was three hundred years ago?" Amelia asked as she brushed the dust off some knickknacks.

"It was back when the Kingdom of Zeferia formed." Lina explained as she started searching the room for hidden nooks and crannies, as well as anything of value, all while ignoring the disquieting feeling of being watched. To distract herself, she started to relate her vision to Amelia.

After searching and then cataloguing everything in the room, they left and closed the door behind them, and Lina relaxed a little as the feeling of being watched abated. "It looks like Alona did a good job clearing the hallway." Lina observed.

"So what now?" Amelia asked.

"I guess we get a basic bed ordered for that room, for when the time comes. We can easily convert the old furnishings to be fit for a room people will seldom sleep in."

"You're not going to order new things?" Amelia asked incredulously. "Honestly, with a few upgrades that room would be stunning!"

Lina shrugged, "It seems like a waste, especially if the Sad Lady just starts breaking things. Shame about the view, though, perhaps one of the other rooms in this wing will have a better one. Anyway, I'm ready for lunch!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent exploring the house, blissfully free of the feeling of being watched or any sudden bursts of sadness. And while several rooms in the old wing did have views of the pond, none were as stunning as the one occupied by the Sad Lady. Still, there were bedrooms, rooms for entertaining, and a library, making Lina the proud owner of a home with two libraries. Gourry and Zelgadis had fixed the door to the basement, and Lina hoped that with the Sad Lady contained she could get the servants to stay overnight. But so far, she was not having a lot of luck there.

She canceled her levitation spell as she came down from getting a heavy tomb from the top of a shelf at the old library. She reflected happily on how cataloguing everything in her libraries would take years, and that she was sure there would be many intriguing discoveries in the years to come, and how she hoped that at some point a sorcerer had occupied the house. In the meantime, she was on a hunt for information about the building of Maninstit, and she figured that the older library was the best place to find information on that, as well as a primary illustration of what Queen Carliena's crest looked lie.

The servants had left for the night, and the rest of the sunlight was gone, but if the Sad Lady was still haunting the rest of the house, she left Lina alone. Still, Lina about jumped out of her skin when she heard Gourry ask, "You coming to bed tonight?"

"When did you come in?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said, "But it's getting late. Besides, I know if left to your own devices we'd probably find you here tomorrow morning covered in dust and old ink and using a book as a pillow."

"You got me." She said as she closed the volume while he glanced out the window.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she walked up beside him and wrapped an arm around him as he looked at the pond. "Most of the rooms in this wing have a good view of it. And," she said as she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I think this room needs to be warmed by some love."

"The Sad Lady isn't going to interrupt us?" he asked as she kissed his cheek while he brought his arms around her.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about her for a long while."

* * *

"What's in this room?" Amelia asked as she walked with Lina down the hallway. After Lina and Gourry had spent a day exploring every square inch of their new home, Lina had to throw her arms up and admit that she did not have a clue as to how to organize such a large household, and asked Amelia for help. After spending another day exploring the downstairs and getting a plan in place for how to organize the class and student rooms, they were now tackling the upstairs, which they agreed would be best left for family and guests.

Lina furrowed her brow as she tried to remember, and wound up opening it, and then she rolled her eyes. "Nursey."

"How cute!" Amelia exclaimed as her eyes set upon a little rocking horse.

"I guess you and Zel are already working on an heir and a spare, then?" Lina said as Amelia knelt down by the rocking horse, obviously charmed.

Amelia shook her head, "No. Since we eloped we're giving it some time to squelch any rumors that I was pregnant when we knelt before the altar."

"Oh." Lina said. "Makes sense."

"So, should we have Alona dust this off, or order brand new stuff?"

Lina groaned. Amelia looked at her, puzzled. "Sorry," Lina said, "Everyone keeps making hints about this. Even Gourry. And it just seems like a lot of changes at once, you know?"

"But these are good changes, Miss Lina!"

"Even good changes take some getting used to." Lina replied. "I don't exactly want to be figuring out parenthood as I'm figuring out teaching or being a public role model, as well as how to be a wife."

"But it takes nine months for a baby to arrive. You'll have it all under control by then, I'm sure of it!" Amelia said.

Lina shook her head, and wondered what all of the rush truly was about when the butler came in, "Lady Inverse, Princess," Jeeves said, "A woman who says her name is Baroness Guloisa Gabriev is here and wishes to speak with you."

"Gabriev?" Lina repeated.

"She does bear a resembled to Sir Gourry." He added.

Amelia looked at her curiously as Lina asked, "Where is Gourry?"

"He went to the baths ten minutes before she arrived and asked not to be interrupted. She is currently in the main parlor."

"See that she's comfortable." Lina said, "And tell her we'll be with her momentarily."

"Yes, my lady." He said as Lina looked pensive.

"Jitters about meeting the future in-laws?" Amelia asked.

"Hm." Lina said, "Actually, I'm wondering if this is some kind of scam."

"Why would you think that?"

Lina shrugged, and started to walk over to Gourry's chambers, "Gourry doesn't talk about it, so I don't know much. But from what I gather most of his family is dead, and he deliberately cut himself off from the ones who survived. A family feud gone out of control type thing."

"What?" Amelia exclaimed.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Lina repeated, feeling a little sheepish over just how little she did know.

"That's understandable." Amelia said after a moment's reflection. "After all this time it's still hard to talk about Alfred and Uncle Randy. I guess I'll find something to do while you and Mr. Gourry handle this."

"Thanks," Lina said as she walked into Gourry's chambers, and reflected that it was the first time she had actually been in them. Since they'd moved in he'd slept in her room, and she'd never had an occasion to visit his. After a quick glance she determined that his chambers smaller and less decorated, which meant that she still had the nicest room in the house, and thus assured, she sat down and waited for him to emerge from the baths.

He smiled invitingly when his eyes fell on her as he walked in, "Couldn't wait to track me down, my treasure?" he asked as he sat beside her and wasted no time in starting to nuzzle at her neck.

"Regretfully," she said as she closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, "We have a visitor."

"Mmm," he said as he continued to move his kisses along her neck, "Can he wait?"

"She," Lina corrected with a gasp, "A Baroness."

Gourry stopped and looked at her as she continued, "Baroness Guloisa Gabriev."

"Shit," Gourry whispered as the desire vanished from his eyes.

"Who is she?" Lina asked.

He grabbed her hand, his expression hard to decipher. "She's my mother."

"Your mother is a baroness!?" Lina asked.

"Yes."

"But you made it sound like you grew up in a mud hut."

"I came from Elmekia. Even the Emperor grew up in a mud hut. Our hut was just bigger and held more stuff than the others." He explained.

Lina said. "So you don't think she's an imposter?"

"I wish." He said with a mirthless laugh, "I don't know what she's doing outside of the Elmekian Empire, but I have a bad idea of why she's here."

"The Sword of Light?" Lina asked.

"Whatever you do, don't tell her about the Blast Sword." Gourry instructed.

Lina bit her lip, "It must be bad if you of all people are asking me to lie."

"I'm not asking you to lie," Gourry said uncomfortably, "I'm just asking you to leave out one little detail."

Lina bit her lip uneasily. "Is she really that bad? I mean, perhaps she changed?"

Gourry smiled, and for a moment she caught a glimpse of a great sadness within his eyes, "I've just been let down by her too much."

Lina felt her stomach flip a bit. Just how bad was his mother going to be? "Let's get this over with then."

"Lina," he said quietly, "Be careful. Don't tell her anything you wouldn't want seen in the newspaper."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Trust me." He said as he stood up morosely while he held out his hand.

"Okay." She said uncertainly.

* * *

Lina decided that Jeeves was understating things a little bit when he mentioned the resemblance. Guloisa Gabriev looked like an older, stouter, female version of her son. Her blue taffeta dress was well made, though, several steps below the clothes that Amelia wore, and she kept her long hair neatly pinned. Guloisa stood up, and Lina's stomach flopped and she did her best to hide just how nervous she was as the older woman smiled warmly. "Gourry!" she said as she held her arms open.

Gourry stood in the doorway, surprising Lina with his aloofness. Sure, she knew that things were bad, but that he wouldn't even hug his mother was shocking. "Hi, um, what are you doing out of the Elmekian Empire?" he asked.

To Lina's horror, this was looking worse and worse on Gourry than on Guloisa. While she had only the faintest idea of what had happened between Gourry and his family, Guloisa seemed friendly enough. She suddenly wished she had read what her sister had offered, especially as growing up her mother had always cautioned her that you can learn a lot about how a man will treat his wife by how he treats his mother.

"Well," Guloisa said as she put her arms down with aplomb and sat back down, "I was in exile just over the border of Saillune when I heard you would be so honored. And of course I wanted to catch up with my dear son."

"Exile?" Gourry asked.

"Well," she said breathlessly, "After you pulled that stunt with the Sword of Light, all sorts of fighting broke out. In the end your aunt got control and set me packing."

Gourry scratched his face as he looked at the ground, "I was hoping that if I took it, it would stop the fighting."

"Oh, it's well enough that you did. I never knew how much I would enjoy peace, quiet, and brick walls until I found myself in Saillune." Guloisa said, "I trust that you still have the sword with you?"

"The Sword of Light is at it's home." Gourry said, and Lina had to admire how he split hairs with that truth, and then by how deftly he changed the subject, "This is my fiancée, Lina Inverse. Lina, this is my mother, Baroness Guloisa."

"Hey," Lina said, feeling unusually nervous under Guloisa's stare.

"She is lovely." Guloisa stated.

"Now that's you've met her, I'm sure you're ready to be on your way into town." Gourry said with a strange smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm afraid I spent all of my money on a carriage just to get here! I'm quite broke, not that I expect you to give me any. And I'm at the age where a walk into the next town is a bit more than I can handle right now. But I'm sure there's plenty of room here. Why don't we sit and chat and get reacquainted?"

Lina when and sat on the couch opposite her and noticed that Gourry was not following her. Lina sent him a look and he reluctantly joined her. "Now, tell me how you met." Guloisa prompted, and Lina spent the next hour relating her adventures with Gourry as Guloisa listened attentively and asked some good questions, making Lina decide that Gourry's denseness came from his father's side of the family. To her chagrin, Lina found herself charmed by Guloisa, and worried about Gourry, who made no move on softening towards his mother as he glowered at the window. And while Lina had questions, it didn't seem right to interrogate her future mother-in-law on her first meeting with her.

Eventually Jeeves found them and stated, "Dinner is prepared."

"Goodness, is it that late?" Guloisa asked.

"Go ahead and have a room prepared for Baroness Gabriev." Lina instructed, and Gourry gave her a look.

"And then in the morning I expect you'll be ready to be on your way." He added

It was Lina's turn to favor him with a look. "Oh, we'll get it all worked out I'm sure. I know you will want to see I am well cared for," Guloisa said pleasantly. "Only I am wondering, why are you playing house before you walk down the aisle?"

Lina blushed and stuttered, and Gourry spoke. "Lina and I have been traveling and working together for years, and our lives are dangerous. We've often woken up when thieves or mazoku sneak into our rooms. We protect each other, and we can't do that if we're staying in different places for propriety."

"Where did you learn that word?" Lina asked.

"My son is very well read." Guloisa said, "Of course he knows big words."

Lina bit back a retort, but only because she did not want to get things off on the complete wrong foot with her future mother-in-law. Guloisa stared at Lina for a minute, "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"Now look!" Lina yelled.

"No, she's not pregnant. And let's take a step back for a moment," Gourry said as he put a hand on Lina's arm, "I mean, dinner's getting cold, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I can see the genuine connection and love between you, and of course you wouldn't sully your reputations so." Guloisa said, "Now, where are my manners? Dinner sounds lovely."

As Gourry started to walk, he took a moment to lean down and whisper to Lina, "She hasn't changed a bit."

Lina stared at them as they moved to the hallway and wondered what had just happened and just what she was marrying into.

* * *

Guloisa continued to charm everyone but Gourry at dinner, who continued to be aloof and distant despite Guloisa's attempts to make a connection, and Lina found herself growing more and more frustrated with him so that, by the time he entered her room after she was in bed, she turned away from him as he tried to kiss her. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, "Should I go back to my room tonight?"

"What are you finding so hard to forgive anyway?" Lina snapped, "All evening you've been so rude to her!"

Gourry scratched his cheek, "It's not a matter of forgiveness so much. It's strategy. If you let her close to you she will strike, so I have to keep my guard up and wait for her to reveal her true colors because she can only keep the act up for so long. You saw it tonight when she asked if you were pregnant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The nobles in the Elmekian Empire are land rich and cash poor." He explained, "They spend too much time drinking and gambling to do anything productive. So they're always looking for new sources of money and resources. It's why she married my dad. He didn't have a title but he had the Sword of Light and he had money. And it's why she's here now, because she heard about what you had been bestowed with and that I was with you."

"But she's not asked for money!" Lina protested.

"That's not how she works." Gourry continued, "She finds things to use against you, such as an out of wedlock pregnancy, and then she'll hold you over the barrel for cash, lodgings, or whatever it is she wants. And the longer she stays here, the more ammunition she collects. So the quicker she leaves, the better."

Lina stared at him incredulously, "But she's so charming. I mean, I can tell when I'm being conned!"

Gourry shrugged, "My mother was doing this since she was in diapers. She's very good at what she does."

"Look, I know there's been bad blood, but what I see is an old lady reaching out and you turning her away! You've barely told me what happened in the first place, and now you're acting strange and being ruder than I've ever seen you, Mr. Nobility and Chivalry, act and to your own mother! So if my ability to read people is way off, and if it's way off about your mother, then what's to say it's not way off about you?"

He looked a little hurt as he said, "Well, I guess you're going to have to decide if someone can really pull off an act for two years."

Lina sighed, "After everything we've been through, I feel like I know you well and that you are one of the most genuinely good people I know. Still, this is an aspect of you I've never seen and I don't like it! So forgive me if this takes some time to get used to! Especially with all of the other changes going on in our lives!"

"Oh, trust me, she's leaving as soon as possible so you won't see this part of me often." Gourry said, "I want to focus on our future, together, not putting skeletons back in the closet. And if after all we've been through together you can't trust that I have good reasons for being this way..."

He stopped for a moment as he brought his hand to his head, "Look, I just need your support right now. Turning my back on my family and giving up on them left me broken for a long time. Years. Meeting you was what healed me. And having to turn my back again on them again is still not easy and was something I hoped would never happen, and now it is. I mean, I wish it would work out, that things really have changed, but I can tell they haven't. You've known my mom for a few hours. I grew up with her! And I don't know what to tell you than to trust me."

Something about his demeanor caused her to soften a little as she reached for him, "You've been wonderful to me since I met you. I guess it just sometimes seems too good to be true. Dream house, dream job, servants, plenty of cash, and a perfect husband. I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. "Just trust me, okay? Mother can't keep the act up long. By tomorrow night you will be thanking me for showing her the door."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: In the novels, Hellmaster returned the Sword of Light to Dark Star when he held Gourry captive. And that's all the background for this chapter.**

* * *

Lina was woken from a dead sleep when Gourry rolled off the bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked as she sensed a third presence in the room as she chanted a light spell.

"That's not the Sword of Light!" Guloisa said accusingly as the room glowed under Lina's spell as it took Lina's sleep riddled brain a few minutes to process what was happening.

Gourry lowered his sword, "What are you doing in our room?" he asked as Lina walked around the bed to stand beside him, stunned at Guloisa's brazenness.

"Checking on your father's prized possession! Where is it?" she asked.

"I told you. It's at its home."

"Then why isn't it here?" she persisted.

"Because its home is in the universe it originated with, with Dark Star." Lina snapped, "The Sword of Light was not of this universe. Now leave."

Guloisa looked at her as though she had started speaking in tongues. Then she finally stated, "You mean you let it go!"

"Gourry had been held captive by Hellmaster Phibrizzo. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Lina stated.

"It's better this way anyway." Gourry added.

"You let someone overpower you and take the sword from you!" Guloisa accused, her voice increasing in volume.

"It was Hellmaster Phibrizzo!" Lina said.

Guloisa turned flaming red as she started swinging her fists at Gourry, landing punches on his stomach, chest, face, wherever she could reach as she started screaming, "You idiot! Do you know how hard your father fought for that sword!? You know nothing could be more important than seeing that it stayed in the family…"

Gourry took it stoically as though he was used to this as Lina got between them, "I'm the only one who's allowed to beat him up, so back off!" Lina yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Guloisa yelled as she lurched towards them again while Zel and Amelia appeared at the door, obviously curious as to what was going on.

"Burst Rondo!" Lina growled as she released the spell just beside Guloisa, who jumped at the many mini explosions as her eyes widened as she remembered who she was dealing with. "Now, if you don't calm down now and go back to your room till morning I will have no qualms about letting you walk to the next town in the dark!"

"You wouldn't!" Guloisa stuttered, "I'm an old woman!"

"She would." Gourry, Zel and Amelia said in unison.

Guloisa glared at Lina banefully and then, with as much dignity as she could muster, she walked out of the room, saying as she left, "This isn't over."

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked as she tentatively walked in with Zelgadis. "We didn't mean to intrude, we just heard shouting."

"It's fine." Gourry said, "You just saw the real Guloisa Gabriev. Well, I guess she was going to find out sooner or later. So long as she doesn't find what this is." He said as he grabbed the Blast Sword, "It will be fine."

"But how many people know about the Blast Sword?" Zelgadis asked, "I mean, have you been keeping the knowledge of its discovery a secret?"

Gourry got quiet as his eyes narrowed while Lina thought of the people who knew who very well could have spread the word about the Blast Sword. Milgasea and Memphis. Lina's family and the Eternal Queen, and quite a few people in Zefiel City. What if Guloisa stopped by there after she left Maninstit and found out about the Blast Sword from them?

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when it happens." Lina said as she put a hand on Gourry's arm and was surprised to find he was shaking.

Amelia looked at them for a moment as an awkward silence descended, and then looked at Zelgadis as she said, "We'll just go back to bed then."

"Lock your doors." Gourry said.

"Right." Zel said.

Gourry locked the door after Zel and Amelia left as Lina shook her head, "I guess I just got complacent. I figured I wouldn't need to lock my room in my own home."

"She would have found a way in." He said as he sat back on the bed, looking unusually drained.

"Hey," she said as she got into bed with him and wrapped an arm around him, "I've been thinking. After careful consideration I have decided that, first thing after breakfast, we will ask Jeeves to find someone with a wagon to take her into town and make it clear that she is not to ever come back. How does that sound?"

"That's for the best." He said as he continued to stare at the tapestry opposite their bed.

Lina floundered for a moment, especially as being the shoulder to cry on was not her specialty. Even as she asked her next question, she cringed, "So, I guess you take after your dad?"

Gourry laughed a little, "Well, he was a good father, but he was rather ruthless to people who weren't his children, especially if they challenged his claim to the Sword of Light. It took me a long time and all of my training with the Gunginiel Knights to accept that."

He stopped for a moment and scratched his face, and then with an abruptness that surprise her he turned towards her and kissed her. "Gourry?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Hey, you lobbing that Burst Rondo at Mother was hot!" he said.

She chuckled a little, "I thought you wouldn't approve."

They kissed again, but gently she put her arms between them, "What is it?" he asked.

"Just, I mean, after that, you don't want to talk some more?"

"No," he said. "I just don't like thinking about the past. It puts me in a bad place I don't want to be. I'd much rather think of you and all we're going to do together. Getting this house ready for our students, the wedding." He smiled a little, "Building a happier family together."

She reached forward and stroked his hair, "That's important to you, isn't it? Having a happy family?"

"It's large part of what I want." He smiled a little as he stroked her cheek, "I know you're still young and unsure. It's okay if it's just you and me for a while. A husband and wife can still be a happy family. So I'm not wanting to rush you. I just get excited thinking about it. Especially after a visit from Mother."

He leaned forward to kiss her again and stopped as his eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Your sister isn't going to rip us apart for being found in bed together before we get married, is she?"

Lina laughed a little and kissed him, "We peasants are held to looser standards than nobility where bloodlines matter. No, Sis and, really, everyone would be more upset if we eloped. So long as we go through with whatever ceremony they have in mind, we're free to lust over each other at our leisure."

"Good." He said as he grinned.

* * *

Guloisa was eating a hearty breakfast when Lina and Gourry came down into the dining room the next morning. Lina felt he ire rise a bit at her presumption, and then she noticed Gourry staring at her. She recognized that look. It basically meant it was on her to be the bad guy, but right now, Lina had very little qualms about that.

"Hey, we've got to talk." Lina said.

"Oh?" Guloisa said as scooped some eggs onto her fork and brought them into her mouth. "Well, I agree about that. These eggs are overcooked, you may have to do something about that cook."

"Take it up with people who give you your next meal. We've made arrangements to have you taken into the nearest city." Lina stated.

Guloisa smiled, "I'm afraid you can't do that."

"I can, and will!" Lina shot back.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible." Guloisa said. "I just cast bind."

Lina looked at her in shock. "Bind?" Gourry said as Zel and Amelia entered the dining hall.

"It's a spell, a curse, to keep people under house arrest." Amelia explained. "When cast a person can't leave the location they are at unless the person who casts the spell lifts it. But I've never heard of someone casting it on themselves!"

"Oh, it works rather well in that regards." Guloisa said as she ate her eggs smugly, "How else do you think I forced myself on my cousins for so long? So you see, unless I decide to remove the spell, you can't force me out no matter what you'd try."

"But when did you learn sorcery?" Gourry asked, incredulously.

"Oh, I just learned the bind spell." Guloisa said. "It struck me as something that would come in handy. And the only way I'm leaving is when I hear about a place I like better."

"But you have no right…" Lina said.

"In the Elmekian Empire men provide for their mothers after they are widowed! I have every right!" Guloisa said.

"We're not in the Elmekian Empire!" Lina shrieked.

"And you are being a disrespectful little brat!" Guloisa shot back.

"Oh, you are asking for it!" Lina said as she started muttering under her breath and felt a twinge of satisfaction as Guloisa went pale.

"Do you really want slaying old ladies added to your reputation?" she asked.

"What makes you think it's not already there?" Lina said in a low voice.

Guloisa stared her in the eye, "You're bluffing."

Lina cackled, "Do you really want to bet?"

"Why don't we all take a step back and take a break?" Amelia suggested. "Talk about this when cooler heads prevail?"

"That's a splendid idea." Guloisa said as she stood up and walked towards the staircase. She put her foot on the first step but then stopped suddenly, as though she had hit an invisible wall. "Forgot, I can't go on the second floor with this spell. You're just going to have to prepare a room for me on the ground floor."

Lina opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped as a gleam formed in her eye, "Oh, I have just the room in mind!"

* * *

"She's just so old." Amelia said as she watched as Gourry and Zelgadis brought down a bed from one of the guest rooms upstairs into the Sad Lady's room. "You don't think she'll have a stroke or a heart attack, do you?"

"She has a heart of ice." Gourry said as he set the mattress down. "This won't kill her."

Lina started to put the bedclothes on (Alona still refused to enter the Sad Lady's room). "To be honest, that Gourry is acting so cold towards her makes me think we haven't even seen the worse yet."

"Well, after tonight you never will." Gourry said. "I do wonder how long she will last until she cancels the spell and runs out in terror!"

Lina laughed, "I'll tell Jeeves to have a wagon ready for her when she does decide to flee. Oh, this will be so much fun to watch!"

"We should make popcorn." Gourry said.

They laughed and started to make plans until Gourry told everyone to hush momentarily before Guloisa strolled on. Her face lit as she saw the room, "My, this is nicer than that room you had me in last night! This will be quite wonderful! I'm prepared to forgive you for your earlier impertinence."

"My what?" Lina said as her hand bunched into a fist.

"We'll leave you to get settled in." Gourry said as he grabbed Lina's hand and lead her from the room.

* * *

"Unwelcome visitors aside, this is a nice house." Amelia said as she and Lina put some popcorn in the kettle.

Lina sighed, "I do wish everyone would leave us alone. It's like Gourry and I finally get some down time and people still keep bothering us. And since this villain is Gourry's mother, I can't exactly lob a Dragon Slave at her and move on."

Amelia smiled, "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with in-laws."

"I didn't think I'd have to!" Lina exclaimed. "At first I thought maybe Gourry would open up a bit about what happened, but he's still tight lipped. Usually it doesn't bother me, I mean I get having things I don't want to talk about." She sighed, "It makes sense. Even if it was like looking at a mirror."

"Huh?"

"Last night, when Guloisa started beating him up." Lina explained, "I guess that's why he puts up with me, he's used to being treated like crap."

"Doesn't seeing that just make you want to show him more love?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I guess." Lina said as the corn started popping, "In some ways it's easy now, I mean you must be there, new romantic relationship high. But what about when the newness of being like this wears off?"

Amelia grabbed a mitt and poured the popcorn from the kennel and into a large bowl, "Stuff to think about when you're planning your vows."

"Wow." Lina said as she grabbed the drinks and they proceeded to walk to the staircase. "Am I expected to write my own vows?"

Amelia shrugged as they walked up the stairs. They had found a good place to watch from the upstairs landing where they would have a perfect view of Guloisa when she would run into the foyer, hopefully in terror.

"Hey!" Gourry said as he saw them.

"Smells good," Zelgadis added.

Lina and Amelia sat down with them and they ate and talked amicably and waited. And waited. And waited. "What time did the Sad Lady wake us up the other night?" Lina asked as she looked at the grandfather clock with a yawn as she leaned back against Gourry. It was 3:30.

"Didn't check." Amelia said sleepily, her head nestled in Zel's lap.

"It was around 2." Zel said.

"She's late." Lina said irritably.

"Give it a bit more time." Gourry said.

"But her room really should be a beacon of activity, considering that we narrowed the area that the ghosts traveling to the beacon traverse through." Zelgadis pointed out.

"Is your mom a heavy sleeper?" Lina asked.

"Don't remember." Gourry said.

"Hm." Amelia said as her eyes closed and everyone else stared off into the foyer drowsily.

Lina jumped awake several hours later as the door opened. At first she'd thought she'd missed Guloisa's panic stricken flight, but it turned out to be Alona and Nelly coming in for work. The others had also woken, looking confused. Lina moaned as she stood up, "I'm going to sleep in bed for an hour until breakfast."

* * *

Lina was very disgruntled when she entered the dining hall a few hours later to see Guloisa sitting there, finishing her breakfast. "You two look wrecked." Guloisa said as she glared at Lina and Gourry distastefully.

"Morning." Lina said caustically. "Sleep well?"

"Aside from that mopey ghost kicking up a racket, I slept rather well." Guloisa said.

"Mopey ghost?" Lina repeated.

"Yes, I hate to tell you that your home is haunted. I told that ghost to shut it and she got even more distraught, something I didn't think possible."

"I'm surprised you didn't flee in terror." Lina replied.

Guloisa laughed dismissively, "Oh Lina, it's going to take a lot more than a ghost to send me packing! Gabriev women are fearless!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What are we going to do?" Lina groused as she sat with Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia in the upstairs parlor. "I mean, at least we have so much space we can get away from her easily. But once our students arrive…"

"She can't stay here." Gourry said, "Unless we want to start watching our backs in shifts. I can see her canceling that spell to come up here while we sleep and recasting it when she goes back down."

"Well if we catch her when she does that then we can throw her out the window…" Lina mused.

"What are things she really dislikes?" Amelia asked Gourry.

"Well, she's allergic to cats," Gourry said as he scratched his cheek.

"We could get a cat!" Lina said excitedly, "We can get ten cats even! We can fill this manor with cats!"

"I wouldn't do that." Gourry cautioned.

"Why not?" Lina asked.

"She'd drown them." He said.

"Don't tell me…" Zel said.

"Then don't ask." Gourry replied.

"Wow." Lina said.

"Lady Inverse," Jeeves said as he walked in, "Your family has come to visit you. They are in the front parlor."

"Thanks." Lina said as a new sort of anxiety settled in her stomach. On the one hand, Luna might have an idea for how to get rid of Guloisa, but then Lina would have to have her nose rubbed into the fact that she hadn't thought of it first. Besides, Luna was more likely to rip her apart for painting herself into this corner in the first place. "Well, why don't you two come down and meet my folks?"

"We'd love to!" Amelia said, and the four of them stood up and walked down the stairs and to the parlor.

"Mom, Dad!" Lina said as she walked in and hugged her parents. "What do you think of the place?"

"It's huge!" her mother said as she patted her on the back, "How do you not get lost in here?"

Lina chuckled a little as her mother pulled away to kiss her on the cheek before she walked over to hug Gourry, and the look of relief on his face at her mother's gesture of acceptance did not go unnoticed. "You two taking care of each other?"

"Of course." Gourry said, "It is good to see you again."

"I see you have guests." Her father said.

"Yes, these are some friends who helped us, Amelia and Zelgadis." Lina said.

"Princess Amelia of Saillune?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Amelia said, "It is good to meet you."

The Inverses bowed, and it was a surreal moment for Lina. She could never recall showing obeisance towards Amelia. "Let's keep it casual. We're not in Saillune right now." Amelia said.

"These are my folks," Lina said, "My parents, Han and Leia, and my sister, Luna."

"Congrats on your marriage." Luna said.

"Thank you."

"Let's take a seat everyone." Lina said.

As soon as they sat down Leia said rapidly, "Please tell me those bracelets mean something!"

"That Gourry has good taste in jewelry?" Lina quipped.

"Lina!" her mother said.

"Relax, we're engaged. Happy?"

Her mother sprang up to hug them again, "Welcome to the family!" she said to Gourry.

"I see you finally drummed up the courage." Her husband added as he clasped Gourry on the arm.

"The Queen will be pleased." Luna said as she pulled out a book from her bag, "I brought this just in case. Details for you to yay or nay."

"But we haven't even set a date yet." Lina said.

Luna waved her hand dismissively, "The Queen would prefer sooner rather than later. It makes you two running a school together a bit less illicit."

"Oh." Lina said as she felt the control of her life slipping once again. But then, she'd been practically living with Gourry for years, so aside from making it legal it wasn't as though much would change.

"Now that I'm here the party can start." Guloisa said as she strode into the parlor in a grass green gown and clutching a large, matching purse. Lina groaned.

"You must be Lina's parents." She said as she stopped just before Han and Leia, who stood up.

"Yes," Han said, "Han and Leia Inverse."

"I am Baroness Guloisa Gabriev, Gourry's mother."

"It's good to meet you." Her parents said, looking a little surprised and curious.

"I'm Luna, Lina's sister." Luna said as she walked over to Guloisa and extended her hand, obviously sizing her up, and Lina started to wonder just what Luna had in her file on Guloisa.

"What charming names your parents bestowed upon you." Guloisa said, "You must tell me the story behind that."

Lina groaned as Leia explained, "I have a sister, and growing up we looked so different people didn't think we were related. So I gave them sister names so people would know that they are related."

"How quaint." Guloisa said.

"Hey," Lina said, wanting to get her folks away from Guloisa before anyone said anything about the Blast Sword, "Why don't I give you a tour? Wait till you see my bathroom! It's as big as your store!"

"Yes, I'm dying to see more!" Leia said as she stood up with the others.

"I'll just stay here. My old knees can't take those stairs. Luna, could I have that portfolio?" Guloisa asked, "I'd like to leaf through it, offer my input."

Lina went crimson at her audacity as Luna said, "No."

"But I'm the groom's mother!" Guloisa protested.

"Your point?" Luna replied coolly.

Guloisa's eyes narrowed as Gourry tried to usher the Inverses through the door, "Why don't we head on up and work this out later?"

"My point is that I am a much better candidate to evaluate the wedding plans than you." Guloisa stated.

"Wedding planning is in the domain of the bride's family." Luna said firmly.

Guloisa clucked, "Because you're a respectable lot."

"Meaning?" Luna asked as the air seemed to chill.

Guloisa opened her purse and, to Lina's horror, pulled out a projector. A very familiar looking projector. Lina felt her hair stand on end as the color drained from her face as Luna went red as Guloisa said, "Well I've certainly never had nudes displayed in the main agora."

"I'm sorry!" Lina screamed as she ran for the door, "Gotta go!"

But Luna barely noticed her sister's exit out of the room and up the stairs as she advanced on Guloisa as she whispered menacingly, "Give me that!"

* * *

"Lina!" Gourry said as he found her crouching beneath her desk in her upstairs library.

"Gourry," Lina said seriously, "I always wondered if you would really lay your life down for me. Now we will know that truth."

"It can't be that bad!" he said as he knelt beside the desk, but given his height and build there was no way he would be able to squeeze in there with her, "What was that thing anyway?"

She grabbed his hand and suppressed a shudder as sounds of the fight below wafted through the room, "Look, I was a stupid kid. Money was tight. It was always tight, but because I had so much potential my parents were doing everything they could to see I was properly educated with the Sorcerer's Guild. I swear my mom wore the same dress for a year every day, and we were still close to starving. Sis used to joke about having to dance to bring in some cash even if it would be embarrassing, and I didn't understand it was a joke and felt bad that she was thinking of doing that. We were learning about making projectors at the guild, devices that project an image. So I captured an image of her in the bath and sold the projector to some boys in town."

Gourry's jaw dropped, "You did what!?"

"Shh!" Lina said as the sound of raised voices picked up from downstairs.

"They are tearing each other apart!" Gourry said, "We have to go down there!"

"After your mom tore this wound open!?" Lina screeched, "You have no idea what Sis did to me when she found out!"

His eyes widened, "What did she do?"

Lina shuddered, "Nevermind, I don't like to think about it."

"But you've moved past that, haven't you? She already got her revenge." He said.

"Yeah, but this is one of those things where every time it gets brought up she decides to punish me again!" Lina explained, "Some stupid childhood mistake that keeps coming up to bite me every few months…or years now that I've been away!"

"Miss Lina!" Amelia said, as she ran in red faced and breathless, "You have to get down there!"

"No I don't!" Lina said, "Sis will kill me!"

"Right now the only one who looks like she will get killed is Guloisa! She just told your parents about how you two are sleeping together and that they've done a great job raising two…" Amelia blushed a little, "I don't like using that word."

"Well what are we supposed to do!?" Lina asked, "We can't evict her!"

"Too bad this manor doesn't have a dungeon." Gourry muttered.

"That's harsh, especially coming from you." Lina said. And then she smacked her palm with her fist, "Can we lock her in her room? JEEVES!"

As always, he seemed to magically appear as she called, "Please tell me there's a way we can lock these doors from the outside."

"Yes," Jeeves said.

"Perfect." Lina said, and then she looked at Gourry, "Let's do this. Jeeves, be on hand to lock her in as soon as we get her in her room."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Zelgadis was staring at the carnage, his face as stony as it had been when he was a chimera, as the Inverses shouted at Guloisa who, even though it was three to one, stood nose to nose with them and shouted right back. At some point it looked as though Luna had gotten ahold of the projector as it was now broken and lay scattered to bits on the floor.

Lina looked at Gourry, who nodded, and together they ran, grabbed her by an arm, and then dragged her kicking and screaming to her room. Between the two of them they managed to get her in there fairly effortlessly, and Jeeves quickly locked the door behind her. Lina and Gourry sunk down against the wall as Guloisa pounded at the door and screamed from inside the room.

After a moment they got up and dusted themselves off and headed back to the front parlor, where Luna was glared at her accusingly and Lina shuddered, "Does it help if I apologize again?" she asked.

"How did she get that projector?" Luna demanded to know.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lina asked. "I thought you'd gone into town and rained your wrath on the kids who bought it and destroyed that thing years ago!"

It didn't seem possible, but Luna appeared even angrier. Lina gulped as Luna bellowed. "And why the hell haven't you shown her the front door?"

"Because she cast a bind spell on herself!" Lina replied, "We even put her in the haunted room. She told the ghost 'boo!' and went back to sleep! That woman is a nightmare!"

"You need to try harder!" Luna said, "She can't be here when you start receiving students."

"I know that." Lina said, "But unless you know a spell to remove a bind, then we're stuck!"

"Then strip her room of comforts, burn her bed, give her rags to wear and let her live off coarse bread and water and never let her change her chamber pot!" Luna said.

"She may be a nightmare but she's still my mother!" Gourry protested, "I can't let her live like a criminal."

"According to the file I have on her, living like a criminal is exactly what she deserves!"

Gourry reddened a little, "I still can't let her live like that."

Leia rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, "Give them a bit of slack, Luna. It is a delicate situation."

"This is a woman who if you give any slack she'll use it to build a noose."

Lina suddenly wondered just what was in Luna's file on Guloisa, but decided that it was not the time to ask.

"Well," Amelia said, "Perhaps the solution is not to make this place inhospitable, but to make a different place appealing."

"Meaning?" Luna asked.

"In Saillune, we provide sanctuary to nobles who are willing to give us the dirt on what is going on in other kingdoms, and gossip seems to be what Guloisa trades in. I'm sure she'd find a place in court more appealing than a home in the middle of nowhere tormenting her son and daughter-in-law a bunch of students."

"She would." Gourry agreed.

"But if she's at court, I'd have to deal with her." Luna said.

"Just put certain stipulations. She's not allowed to gossip about the Inverse family or she'll be sent to dungeons." Amelia said.

"Someone that slimy will find a way out of it." Han said.

"Do you have a better option?" Amelia asked.

"Fine." Lina said. "Gourry, Amelia, Sis, we're going to the lion's den. Everyone else, stay here."

* * *

Lina took a deep breath and opened the door. Guloisa looked at them mutinously as they filed in. Lina was so focused on Guloisa and what she was going to say that she didn't notice the flash of silver until it was too late. Suddenly it was though a blanket of pain was surrounding and compressing her. She cried out in shock as she started to fold in on herself. It had been a long time since she had suffered through this!

"Lina!" Gourry said in surprise, and then he grabbed Luna's arm, "Stop it!"

Luna did, and then she turned to Guloisa as Lina took a moment to compose herself, "Want a taste of it? Cancel the bind spell and leave Zeferia, otherwise you're next."

"But Miss Luna…" Amelia said.

Guloisa, meanwhile, smiled at Luna, "Do your worst."

Luna smirked, and then held her knife at Guloisa and channeled her will into it, surrounding her with the same painful energy she had just given Luna. But Guloisa stood still as a statue as she continued to grin. Lina felt her jaw drop a little. Since leaving home Lina had been battered, beaten, stabbed and charred, but Luna's punishments still ranked at the top of the most painful things she had ever endured.

"Is that the best you can do?" Guloisa asked as Luna lowered her knife, obviously stunned. "We Gabrievs are made of sterner stuff!"

"I see." Luna said as she put her butter knife in her pocket and sat down on the couch. A tense silence filled the room until Luna finally asked, "Baroness Guloisa, how would you like a position in the Zeferian Court?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gourry watched as Luna spelled out a deal to his mother, feeling torn between hopeful that she would leave, sad that she would still be close by, and despair over the knowledge that little had changed. While he had given up on his family ever changing when he was seventeen, still in deep recesses of his mind there was this small, unrealistic hope that they would change and he could have the family he'd always dreamed of having. But they never did change. And in this case not knowing was better than knowing for sure just how little things had changed. It was the death of any fantasy he had that they could be redeemed.

"If you give us information on the political situation in the Elmekian Empire, we will offer you lodging in the palace fit for a Baroness, as well as a stipend." Luna explained, cutting through his thoughts as he wrapped an arm around Lina.

Gourry was not happy about Guloisa remaining in Zeferia. But it was better than remaining in the home he would be building with Lina. And hopefully she would become the problem of the nobles in Zeferia. But he wasn't too optimistic. People tended to dump troublesome people on their families. He was going to have to adjust his vision of the future from being free of his family to having them occasionally burst in on him. And that was the best case scenario. Guloisa hadn't even accepted the offer yet and could very well decide to torment them in their home. He honestly was not sure which way his mother was inclined, so he watched her nervously as she considered Luna carefully.

"How do I know this just isn't a ruse to get me out of here so you can turn me on the street?" Guloisa asked.

"Do you really want to live your days in a haunted guest room?" Luna asked.

"No." Guloisa said, "But it's better than on the streets."

"But if you're on the streets, then we can't monitor every word you say to ensure that it is flattering to my family, your son and Zeferia." Lina replied.

"So that's part of the deal?" Guloisa asked, and Gourry made a note to tell Luna to be very careful.

"Naturally." Luna said as Gourry's anxiety ratcheted up a notch. "And, if you make any move to steal Gourry's sword or pass on information about his sword to your family still in the Elmekian Empire, you will be thrown into the deepest, darkest dungeon and left to rot. Clear?"

"Why would it matter? He already gave it away?" Guloisa asked.

"Deal?" Luna repeated.

Guloisa thought for a moment, and Gourry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he hoped she would not become suspicious. On the one hand it would be a matter of time before she found out about the Blast Sword. On the other, he still felt like he was playing with fire. But even that worry had to be pushed to the future. What mattered now was whether or not she would agree and get out of their hair.

Finally she held a hand out to Luna, "Deal. When do we leave?"

He could feel the tension leave Lina, and he wished he felt the same sense of relief.

"Tomorrow." Luna said.

* * *

"The Eternal Queen won't be mad, will she?" Lina asked Luna as they walked into the upstairs parlor, thankful to be away from Guloisa.

"Guloisa will blend in with the other nobles there easily enough." Luna said as she sat down on a chair, "Of course, keeping an eye on her will fall under me."

Lina gulped and worried about how she would pay for that later as she took a seat on the couch opposite Luna as Gourry, her parents, and Zel and Amelia sat down. Before Lina could ask another question, Luna deftly changed topics. "Back to the wedding planning. There's much to do and not a lot of time. The Eternal Queen and I were wondering about emblems and which name you were going to take?"

"Huh?" Lina said, flummoxed by being asked to give an opinion on a bunch of stuff she had not even thought about.

"Are you planning to stick with Inverse or switch to Gabriev?" Luna asked. "We have some designs in mind for emblems, but knowing if we will need a G or an I will change the final product."

"I haven't given it a lot of thought." Lina stated, really wishing for a moment to talk about this in private with Gourry. She'd never given much thought to keeping or changing her name. But then, she had built a reputation for herself under Inverse. It would be a lot to give away.

"We can be Inverse." Gourry said.

"Are you sure?" Lina asked as a sense of relief washed through her.

He shrugged, "My dad took my mom's name for the prestige that being a Gabriev brought. And given that I'd cut myself off from my family I don't have any sentimental yearnings for it aside from what might have been if things had been different. And I feel closer to you than my family so I'd much rather share your name than theirs."

Lina leaned forward and hugged him tenderly, and then stiffened as she remembered that her family was in the room, watching. "You two are so sweet together!" her mother crooned.

"Make sure you keep that up when we go into town tomorrow." Luna added.

"Knock it off." Lina said as she let Gourry go.

"With that settled, here are some emblems that we arranged with an 'I.'" Luna said as she handed them the portfolio. "We created several motifs around different spells Lina uses and swords."

"I see." Lina said as she stared at the three pictures, and then her eyes widened a bit as she saw a picture of a woman holding a black void over her head. "I thought we weren't going to call attention to that spell."

"We're not going to teach it, but it's a big part of your story." Luna said.

Lina shook her head, "Gourry and I will talk about it."

"And what about the ceremony and the vows? There are several ceremonial ones included." Luna pressed on, and Lina wondered what all of the rush was about. But before she could ask about it, Luna had shoved the binder under her nose again.

"All of these are rather long." Lina said as she skimmed through them.

"Naturally." Luna said.

"Could we tone down the pomp and circumstance a bit? It's just not my style."

"People are going to be more interested in the party after the ceremony anyway." Gourry added.

"But the longer you keep them waiting for that party, the more important you are!" Luna said.

"Actually, she has a point." Amelia interjected.

Lina reddened a little, "A wedding shouldn't be about who is important! Look, we'll keep it nice and classy and invite the whole damn nation if you want, but could we just keep it simple?"

"We'll just go with the shortest ceremony then." Luna said.

"But the shortest ceremony is still ten pages long! And in your tiny hand writing!" Lina shrieked.

"Lina, haven't you always wanted people to bow down before you?" Luna asked, and Lina felt for a moment as though her brain would explode when Luna once again switched the topic, "Anyway, all the men now need to leave, because we need to talk about the dress."

"We still haven't set a date!" Lina protested. "And here you are, rushing us down some sort of checklist as though we're getting married in two weeks!"

"But you are getting married in two weeks." Luna explained.

"But I've not agreed to get married in two weeks!"

"But that is the time the Eternal Queen and I decided would be best."

Lina's mouth fell open. "It's my wedding. I get to decide when would be best! But what if I'm not ready in two weeks?"

"Then you'd better get ready because in two weeks and one day you will be going on a honeymoon tour of Zeferia." Luna explained. "And then when that is over in a few months you will have your first student, which is what all of the rush is about. We want everything formal by the time she arrives."

"Wait, slow down. Honeymoon tour?"

"Yes! Zeferians across our nation and not just in our capital wants to meet our native born heroine. And it will be good for Gourry to get to know the kingdom."

"I traveled through when I left the Elmekian Empire." He said as though he didn't mind at all how quickly this was being thrown together, "Though it doesn't hurt to see more. Or to see some things twice. Especially with my memory! What about you, Lina?"

Lina bit her lip, "Does the tour include Caddo Lake?"

"We'll stop by Mosswood, which is close by." Luna said.

"Oh, fine! And what's this about a student?" Lina asked.

"We found a talented girl with a very high magic capacity in one of the guilds." Luna explained.

"Oh." Lina said.

"Of course, if you really are wanting more time before you walk down the aisle we can put everything on hold." Luna said. "It's just once you start teaching, it will be harder to get these breaks."

Lina laughed a little, "I just thought these days of living carefree would go on forever. I forgot I need to earn my keep. It's fine, I just thought that these things take more time to plan."

"Which is why we'll get your measurements taken at the dress shop tomorrow."

Lina frowned. She hated getting her measurements taken. All the same, she was curious as to what was in the portfolio. "Well, boys, you'd best go elsewhere. I want to see what they have in mind to dress me in!"

"But don't go too far, I have to go over what Gourry will wear as well."

"We'll head to the billiards room." Gourry said.

"You have a billiards room!?" Han said excitedly.

"This way!" Gourry said as Han and Zelgadis followed him out.

Lina moved to sit beside Luna and her mother sat on her other side while Amelia sat beside Lina as Luna opened the portfolio. The first dress was a large, pink frilly cloud monstrosity. "What are you trying to do, turn me into a damsel?" Lina asked.

Luna chuckled, and turned the page. Lina's first thought was that the outfit looked like something Sherra would wear. "Is that based on the Zeferian soldier's uniform?" Lina asked.

"Yes. We made it a little feminine." Luna said.

Lina shook her head, "That's not the look I'm wanting either. I'm a woman, and I'm strong! Why can't both be emphasized?"

Luna turned the page again, "Something like this?"

Lina felt her eyes grow wide with want as she stared at the picture and her heart started beating fast. While she still wasn't sure about the ceremony and the emblems, she found herself falling in love with the dress. Finally, she was facing a wedding detail that she loved!

* * *

Luna had kept them up late grilling them about the details of their wedding so that, by the time they finally got away to go to bed, neither of them bothered with the pretense of going to different rooms. They were simply so relieved to get away from her that they couldn't care less if anyone noticed or commented.

"Damn, after fighting Dynast, Shabranigdu and others I never thought something as harmless as wedding planning could be so exhausting!" Lina said as she collapsed onto the bed without bothering to change into her nightclothes.

"Hey," Gourry said as he got into bed with her and grabbed her hand, "You still want to marry me even with my crazy family?"

She looked at him and tried to read if he was genuinely concerned or just flirting, and decided she couldn't tell. Gingerly she caressed his cheek before she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug, "Yes. You still want to marry me with mine?"

"Yes." He said as he moved to catch her mouth with his.

* * *

"Guloisa?" Lina asked as she entered the kitchen and found the older woman there fixing herself a sandwich.

"Couldn't sleep with that racket the Sad Lady was making." Guloisa said. "What's your excuse?"

"I was hungry." Lina explained, and didn't add that somehow she hadn't woken Gourry when she left.

"Come on then. I made enough for two."

It occurred to Lina that she had an opportunity she may never have again as she cautiously sat down with her, and decide to start grilling Guloisa before she could do the same. "By the way, when is Gourry's birthday? Whenever I ask about his past he just says he doesn't remember."

Guloisa chuckled as she listed a day five months away, "And he remembers."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was my best spy ever!" Guloisa said, "Unlike his siblings he didn't care if people thought he was smart. People will tell someone they think is an idiot all of their secrets because they think he won't remember. But they won't be as loose lipped around someone smart. And Gourry told me a lot of useful secrets through the years."

"Oh," Lina said as she took a cautious bite of the sandwich and found that not only was it good, it also wasn't poisoned. "I never realized Gourry had siblings."

"He wasn't close to his older brother. Broke my heart when he died. That was when Gourry left with the sword and it nearly shattered me, leaving at such a time. I couldn't believe he would be so cold!"

"But why did he leave? And what was all of the fighting about anyway?" Lina asked.

"My husband, Gideon, was supposed to marry his first cousin, Anoa." Guloisa explained, "His family tried to do everything they could to keep that sword in the family, including marrying close cousins so that even if you were a younger sibling, then either your children or grandchildren had a hope of inheriting the sword. However, this left the family with many children with blood illnesses, poor bones, and a lack of brains. My husband wasn't affected but Anoa was and he wanted nothing to do with marrying her and producing even sicker children. And while he was wealthy he wanted a title and estate and a way for his children to break into the royal circles. So he went courting noble women and won me over. Anoa's parents were mortified when we eloped and had challenged Gideon's claim to the sword ever since. They felt it should go to Anoa or my brother-in-law, someone willing to marry within the family. Fighting would break out every now and then, but Gideon now had power to back his wealth and could easily subdue them."

"And what happened to your son?" Lina asked.

"Dear Gunther." Guloisa said with a sigh. "Some people in the family saw a way to heal the wounds as Gunther became of age and started searching for a bride. Anoa had a daughter by then, and she'd ended up marrying outside the family so she was healthy. They wanted Gunther to marry her to bring the sword back into the family. But Gunther caught the eye of a Duchess. Well, why have a rich but common woman when you can have a duchess? So he was assassinated."

"Wow, I'm sorry." Lina said.

"My husband's family was adamant that they would kill the next one who tried to marry outside of the family. While my husband was gathering his forces to quash them, Gourry decided to take the sword and run. He left a note, saying that if the sword wasn't there then there would be no reason to kill anyone for marrying outside the family and that he hoped we would start to mend things."

"And, did you?"

Guloisa chuckled, "Gideon slaughtered most of them in revenge for killing Gunther. But he was mortality wounded in that final battle. And the people were so horrified by the slaughter that they ran me out of town. So, no. It didn't."

"Oh." Lina said as she ate her sandwich and mulled over what Guloisa had told her. It was horrifying. No wonder Gourry never talked about it! And not to mention shocking. Given how noble and fair Gourry was in battle she could never fathom him slaughtering his family in battle. "Gourry is so gentle."

"That was his failing." Guloisa said, "It was my mother-in-law's doing. She was a gentle woman and didn't have the ruthlessness needed to get ahead. She and Gourry were kindred souls to say. If it weren't for that, he would have been the perfect son, like Gunther!"

Guloisa smirked as she added, "I don't think Gourry ever forgave himself for not being there to protect her when Gideon killed her."

"But surely she wasn't involved in killing Gunther!" Lina exclaimed.

"Didn't matter." Guloisa said, "A huge price in blood had to be paid. Gideon saw all of them as tainted regardless of whether or not they were actually involved in Gunther's murder."

Lina shook her head as she wondered if she should ask if Guloisa helped her husband slaughter his kin, but decided against it. In many ways she'd gotten what she was looking for, assurance that Gourry had had good reasons for doing what he had. But a terrifying hint of what Guloisa could be capable of should she ever learn about the Blast Sword. "Well, thanks for the sandwich." Lina said.

"Why don't you stay and we can talk some more?" Guloisa asked.

"I'm tired now." Lina said, feeling uncomfortable even being in the room with her. No wonder Gourry had been unhappy to see her! His reaction had been downright friendly compared to what she would have done had she known! "Night!"

Lina raced up the stairs, grateful that after tomorrow they would no longer have that woman under her roof. She quietly opened the door, thankful (and amazed) that she hadn't wakened Gourry. She walked over to the bed and brushed his bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. No wonder he wanted to focus on the future! With a past like that who would want to stay stuck on it? Other things started to make sense. Like how he had handled himself when Luke went on his rampage. While Lina had struggled between not wanting to fight her friend and the knowledge that what he was doing was wrong, Gourry knew exactly what to do. He'd had to make those hard decisions before. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around him, the feeling of melancholy she'd occasionally experienced after Milina died asserting itself. She closed her eyes and decided to take a page from Gourry's book, and started thinking about ways to build a happier family with him. A family that he deserved.


	11. Chapter 11

"Strange, this baby doesn't look like you or Gourry." Luke said as he held a bubbly golden retriever pup on his lap.

Milina punched Luke on the arm as a golden tabby perched itself on her shoulder like a parrot. "What, Milina?" he asked.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Milina said as the cat started to purr, "They are beautiful, Lina."

"I never expected to see you here." Lina said as they sat on the lawn in front of her manor.

"We wanted you to know that we don't blame you for living your life." Milina explained as she sat the tabby sat down and it walked over to Lina.

"Yeah, it's what we'd want for you. You two settle down, enjoy your rest, while Milina and I travel the world and have more treasure for ourselves." Luke added as he sat the puppy down and then he brought a ball from his pocket and threw it into the distance. The dog barked and chased after it.

"But you two never got to do that." Lina pointed out as the cat curled up in her lap. "You'll never explore the world or find more treasure again."

"That wasn't your fault." Milina said.

"It's why I called you and Gourry to me." Luke said quietly as the dog brought the ball back to him, "So you two could move forward, even if I couldn't. I knew you would keep the world turning. Stop beating yourself up for it."

Suddenly the tabby jumped on her face and Lina jumped, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in bed with Gourry, who was stretching as he woke. She exhaled as she thought about the dream and realized that she felt as though a weight had been lifted off of her. She felt more at peace than she had since Milina had died, even more so since Luke had died. Had it been a dream she'd needed to have to move on? Or had Luke and Milina's spirits somehow traveled through her dreams to talk to her?

Slowly she sat up and glanced at the window to see how high the sun was and froze as she saw a golden tabby looking in. Lina shook her head, but before she could get up and open the window the cat had run off. Strange.

Gourry put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned towards him and kissed him, and he gently moved his hands to her hips, and for the first time she fully allowed herself to experience the excitement she felt over their upcoming life together. Something must have shown in her kiss, because when he gently pulled away his eyes were sparkling merrily, "Morning, Sunshine."

"Morning." She replied as she moved to give him a deeper kiss, but just for a little bit before she pulled away and touched her forehead to his. "I talked to your mother last night."

"Huh?" he said as she felt his hands tense around her hips.

She reached forward to stroke his cheek, "Couldn't sleep. She couldn't either. And I just want you to know that I know why you left the Elmekian Empire and that it doesn't change anything. I still love you."

He smiled a little and kissed her lightly on the lips, though his expression was unreadable, "Did you think I was scared it would change anything?"

"I wasn't sure." She said.

He nodded, "Big day today. Seeing the last of Mother and more wedding planning."

"More wedding planning!" Lina echoed with gusto.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "You seem more enthusiastic than you did yesterday."

"I guess I am." She replied.

"Was not knowing about my past troubling you so much?"

Lina frowned, "It wasn't about that so much."

"What was it about then?" he asked.

She sighed, "Look, if I'd not gotten this mansion and accolades, if we'd just gone home and popped into the judge's office for a quick ceremony, I wouldn't have thought anything of it. But all of this, it's a bit overwhelming."

"Well, if you're wanting to be daring we can still elope."

She smiled and punched playfully at his arm, "No one has that much daring."

"What caused you to become more comfortable with it?" he asked.

"It's silly." Lina said. "But last night I dreamt that Luke and Milina stopped by and gave their blessing for all of this."

"Oh," he said.

"I feel better though."

"Then it's not silly if it helped you." He pointed out.

She moved to kiss him again, "You know, we still have an hour before breakfast. We can fool around a little."

* * *

"Here it is. The moment of truth." Lina whispered as she waited outside with Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis. Luna was already in a carriage she had commandeered to take them back to Zefiel City, but as there was only room for four, only Luna and Guloisa would be using it. Or rather, hopefully Guloisa would use it. Hopefully Guloisa would leave the house!

The doors opened, and Lina's stomach flipped, but it was only her parents. Her mother walked behind her and whispered in her ear, "We saw Guloisa with a ton of bags, so hopefully she's serious about moving out."

When the doors opened again, it was Jeeves, carrying all of the aforementioned bags to the carriage. "Let me give you a hand." Gourry said.

"Oh, no sir, I have it."

"Anything to get her out of here faster!" Gourry said as he grabbed three bags and loaded them into the carriage.

"I heard that!" Guloisa said as she stood at the door.

Gourry straightened and gave a nervous chuckle as Guloisa stared out at everyone. And though they tried to remain blank faced, none of them could mask their anticipation. She sighed, "How do I really know that this plumb offer at the palace will materialize?"

"We told you, if you're who knows where you can spread who knows what lies about us. So we have some good incentives to keep you under close watch." Lina said.

"That's true, but…" Guloisa said as she started rubbing her fingers together.

Lina sighed. Figures. By this point what was a few gold coins for some sanity? "Fine!" Lina said as she got out her coin purse and dumped the contents into Guloisa's outstretched hand.

Guloisa smiled as she pocketed the money and stepped out. Lina glowered as she watched her walk to the carriage, but once she was finally in she felt herself relax. At last, she was free of that woman! She only hoped that Luna wouldn't make her pay too dearly for having to endure a carriage ride with her later.

"Lina!" Han admonished, "You didn't even try to haggle!"

"Well, I was worried something like this would happen, so I put some fakes in my bag." Lina explained.

Her father clasped her on the shoulder as he laughed, "Good thinking!"

"I feel so much better now!" Gourry said as the carriage took off.

"You and me both!" Lina said. "Would it be too impolite to throw confetti?"

"She could still see us." Amelia cautioned.

"Well damn. I guess we'd best get going anyway."

Lina felt her mother grab her hand to hold her back as the others set off. "What?" Lina asked once they were a bit ahead and they followed at a discreet distance.

"I'm as guilty as Luna I guess, but I do want to make sure you don't feel rushed into this." Leia explained, "The wedding and everything."

Lina waved her hand, "It's fine, really. Two weeks is a bit rushed considering how big of an event Sis is planning, but Gourry and I have been together for two years and have never had any intention of separating, so it really doesn't matter if it's two weeks or two months. If we were going to do something simple we probably would have done it shortly after we got home."

"That makes me feel better. Honestly I don't know why Luna is rushing this, other than I overheard her telling one of the other Ceiphied Knights that the sooner it happened, the better. One year was already wasted, and in another four it would be too late."

Lina furrowed her brow. "Too late for a wedding? That makes no sense. Why would it matter if we got married now or four years from now? And besides that, who takes four years to plan a wedding?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Leia replied, "I tried to worm it out of her, but you know how she is."

Lina sighed, "Oh, boy do I ever!"

* * *

"Uncle Gourry!" Luna's kids cried as Lina and Gourry approached Luna's cottage with Zel and Amelia.

Lina watched as the boys ran to Gourry and showered him with hugs and found herself smiling warmly. He did have a way with children. Luna shook her head, "I think my sons are happier to see you than they were to see me!"

"You can be mean, Mommy!" Freddie explained as he hugged Luna.

"Hey, that hurt."

"The truth tends to do that." Lina said. "Is Guloisa settled in the palace?"

"Yes," Luna said, "The Eternal Queen is pleased to have a new source of information available. She will attend the wedding, but hopefully you will see her as little as possible."

"Good." Lina said.

"What beautiful children you have, Miss Luna." Amelia commented, her arm wrapped with Zel's.

"Thank you. This is Bertie, and this is Freddie. Come in, let's have lunch." Luna said as everyone followed her in, "Princess Amelia, the Eternal Queen has asked to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Oh, good!" Amelia said, "Our Ambassador is retiring, and I'd gotten permission from my daddy to assume his duties if that's alright with everyone. That way I can be close to court and still stay at Miss Lina's place, and Zel can help with the school."

"Which only has one pupil thus far." Lina said as they sat down around the table.

"Six." Luna corrected.

"Six?" Lina asked, "That fast?"

"This has been in motion for awhile." Luna explained.

Lina exhaled, "Six then."

"While you're on your honeymoon tour we'll make whatever changes are needed to your house." Luna said.

"Ah," Amelia said as she pulled out a binder with the plans she and Lina had been working on, "I have that here!"

"First," Luna interjected, "What are you planning to name your school?"

"Pritty Lina's Magic School?" Lina said with a cutesy smile.

Gourry and Amelia choked down a laugh while Luna stared at her stone faced. Lina continued, "Pritty with an 'i', not an 'e', it's very important."

A red tint started to color Luna's face and her hair started to stand up. Lina waved her hands in front of her, "Calm down, Sis! It was a joke! A joke! Geez, don't get all red in the face! How about the Luke and Milina School of Sorcery and Swordplay?"

Luna stared at her evenly for a moment before saying, "Okay."

Lina folded her arms across her chest, "But in my heart, it will always be Pritty Lina's Magic School."

* * *

Lina stood in between Gourry and her parents at the gazebo in the center of the city where, just a few days ago, she had been knighted. Already the townspeople were stopping and whispering excitedly as her father stepped forward. "My wife, Leia, and I are pleased to announce the engagement of our daughter, Lina Inverse, to Gourry Gabriev! The wedding will take place in two weeks at Ceiphied's Chapel."

The crowds applauded as they rushed forward to offer their congratulations. At first Lina was flattered, but after being stuck there for an hour shaking hands and accepting well wishes, it started to get a little tiring. The routine was getting so monotonous and she was getting so overwhelmed that at first she didn't recognize the red haired, bearded man who shook her hand as he said, "Well, it's about time."

"Thanks." Lina said, prepared to move on to the nest well-wisher.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me!" he said.

Lina stared at him a moment, and then it clicked. "Oh, Lantz!" She grabbed Gourry's elbow, "Look who's here!"

"Lantz?" Gourry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just on my way through, as always." He said.

"Who is this?" Leia asked.

"Oh, Lantz helped us out on a few adventures," Lina explained, "Haven't seen him in a while though. Though, this may solve a problem we have."

"Huh?" Lantz asked.

"Any chance you can stay a few weeks for the wedding?" Lina asked.

Lantz shrugged, "I don't see why not. But why?"

"Well, I have three bridesmaids, but because none of Gourry's family is here he only has two groomsmen, and one of them is my sister's husband. It would be good to have another person who fought beside us in the wedding party, if you don't object, Gourry."

"No," Gourry said pleasantly, "I'd be honored."

Lantz smiled, "Well, so would I! Honestly I'm surprised it too you two this long to get together. Hey, why don't I buy you a drink?"

"Thanks," Gourry said as he whispered, "Anything to get me away from this crowd!"

Lina moved to leave with them, but Luna grabbed her shoulder, "Not so fast! You have a dress fitting."

Lina looked at them regretfully, "Don't have too much fun without me. Later!"

* * *

"Careful!" Lina snapped at the seamstress as the pin she put into the fabric pierced her leg.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

Lina shook her head, and tried not to mutter about how with this spared no expense affair her sister was planning one would think they could afford a seamstress who didn't draw blood. Instead she said to Luna with more bravado than genuine courage, "I went through the ceremony stuff with a large, red quill and cut out all of the excess."

Luna cocked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I told you, Gourry and I don't want all of this pomp and circumstance. We're warriors, and we'll go through with the big public wedding and the whatnot, but we're not becoming members of the royal family and we don't need a ceremony fit for one!"

"Well, if you think that any of the ceremonies presented would have been something that any member of the royal family would have demeaned themselves by having, then your head has been getting too big for your shoulders and you need to be taken down a peg."

Lina's temper flared, and she struggled to keep the reigns on it, "Well, a good way to start would be by approving my edits!"

"No, the ceremony is as fine as stands. This is not a negotiation, Lina. You chose to marry him, you chose to do it in two weeks, everything else is set in stone."

Lina turned red as a deep sense of frustration filled her. But Luna put her fingers to her knife and Lina realized it would be pointless to fight against it. Not unless she wanted a public demonstration of just how much more powerful Luna was than her. Lina folded her arms across her chest as the seamstress continued to pin her gown. Delicately she said, "Look, I was talking to Mom, and she said that there was some reason for all of the rush that you aren't telling me. And considering it concerns my life, I'd like to know what it is!"

Luna shrugged nonchalantly, "If I told you that, then you would be marrying Gourry for the wrong reasons, and I have to make sure you do the right thing for the right reasons and within a timely manner."

"Now I'm even more confused!" Lina said.

Luna shrugged as she tapped her finger against her knife, "It will all be made clear, one day. But not any time soon."

"Oh, fine." Lina moaned as she decided to let the matter drop. Before she embarrassed herself any further in front of the seamstress.

* * *

"I just don't get why she's so hung up on this big ceremony!" Lina vented as she sat with Amelia on the porch steps.

"Well, it's a good way to show that your family has achieved an esteemed status." Amelia said.

"Well, I could care less about that, but Sis would." Lina said as she wrapped her hands around her knees. "Well, I guess there's no choice but to go through with it."

"That doesn't sound like you, Miss Lina." Amelia said.

"It is just a stupid wedding after all. Get it over it and behind us."

"It's never just a stupid wedding!" Amelia admonished, "It's about control."

"Huh?" Lina said.

"If you take this lying down, then you give your sister permission to run your life!" Amelia spelled out.

Lina opened her mouth to protest, but found that she couldn't. She stared at her knees instead as she said, "So that's why this is bothering me so much."

"And that's why I eloped. It sent a strong message that I would live my life on my terms." Amelia explained.

"I don't want to elope. I just want the wedding I want, not the one my sister wants. But what can I do? I don't even know the priest performing the ceremony, and Luna has been in their inner circle since we learned that she is a Ceiphied Knight! Plus she has the Eternal Queen's ear."

"Yeah, but your sister wasn't the one who defeated Shabringdu, twice." Amelia said.

Lina shook her head, "Just tell me where you're going with this. Intrigues of this nature are new to me!"

"Find out what the Eternal Queen expects, and anything she hasn't set in stone that you don't want, stay firm with. Find who is responsible for performing the ceremony and talk to them. Don't let her take control."

"And when Sis comes after me with her knife…" Lina said.

"You're a different person than when you left five years ago!" Amelia said. "Show her that."

Lina thought for a moment as she bit her lip. Finally she said, "Okay, go over it with me. How do I approach the Eternal Queen with this without getting my head chopped off?"

* * *

 **AN: Next time, wedding battles get heated as Lina faces off with Luna! Will their parents' store survive?**

 **Lantz is a character in the novels. He does have a brief appearance in the anime as Tarimu's swordsman. He plays a larger role in the sorcerer's guild arc and in the arc with Copy Rezo in the novels. I've been wanting to include him in something for a long time and am glad to finally have the opportunity to do so.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gourry and Lantz had run into Zelgadis on their way to the bar and had asked the to join them. Soon the three were catching up and exchanging stories about their adventures since they had last seen each other. The bar was crowded, but they found a table in a corner and, though it was noisy, they managed to just barely hear each other.

"So what do you say, Zel, shouldn't we throw Gourry the biggest stag party for his last night as a free man?" Lantz said as the barkeeper topped off their drinks.

"I really don't want all that." Gourry said.

"Scared of what Lina will do to you?" Lantz asked.

"No. It's just that I outgrew that phase fast when I found out how quickly it leads to trouble I don't need." Gourry explained.

"Oh, come on! We're not in a place where you have to keep your guard up all the time!" Lantz said.

"I'm fine going out for a drink the night before. But I don't want to be hungover or anything."

"There you go, making the rest of us look bad."

Gourry shook his head incredulously, "Perhaps there's a reason you're single and I'm not?"

Zel laughed a little as Lantz flared, "Hey, I've had my share of girlfriends!"

"Women who don't respect themselves. And women who don't respect themselves attract men who don't respect themselves, and two people who don't respect themselves won't be happy together for long." Gourry pointed out.

"That's harsh." Lantz said.

"Found you!" Amelia said chipperly as seemed to magically materialize between a crowd of people as she headed over to their table, with Lina following behind.

As Lantz looked her over, Lina rolled her eyes, "Oh brother!"

"Have you met my wife, Amelia?" Zelgadis asked as Amelia wrapped an arm around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Wife?" Lantz said as he shook his head, "Congrats, Zel! Of course, the good ones are always taken."

"Huh?" Amelia said, obviously a little confused.

Lina groaned, "Amelia, this is Lantz, someone we fought with right before we met you actually. Lantz, this is Amelia, and in addition to being married she's way out of your league so don't even think of it."

"I forgot how mean you are." Lantz said.

"Any way, I'd like to stay, but Gourry and I have big things to discuss." Lina said as she grabbed Gourry by the elbow.

"We do?" he asked.

"We're getting married! There's always something to discuss!" Lina said.

"Oh," he said as he turned to wave to the group. "Well, see you!"

"Bye," Lantz said and waited until they were turned around before making the motion of a whip.

Lina looked at Gourry as they left the bar and asked, "Let me guess, he's planning the biggest night of drunken debauchery for you."

"You sound worried?" he stated.

"Well, I guess I am."

"About Lantz?" he asked.

"No. About standing up to Sis."

"Huh?" he said.

"We're going to see the Eternal Queen tomorrow."

* * *

"So, how are you two settling in?" the Eternal Queen asked as they sat in her parlor.

"Very well," Lina said as she tried not to trip over the stilted words she had gone over with Amelia, "The manor is lovely and it will be well suited for our needs, though we're not sure what we'll do with all of that space. We are very grateful, your majesty."

The Eternal Queen smiled, "Several more students have been found since just yesterday. I don't think you will have to worry about filling it. I understand you have had some visitors."

"Well, it's haunted, but we can use that for training purposes, so it's perfect, really." Lina looked at Gourry out of the corner of her eye, "And as far as my future mother-in-law…"

"She's settling in well. She gave some good information. We're waiting to see if it checks out."

"Good," Lina said.

"So, what can I help you with?"

Lina took a deep breath, "Gourry and I were wondering what you have in mind for our wedding ceremony."

The Eternal Queen smiled, "Is there something wrong with the one that Luna has planned?"

"No, not if you're Luna."

"But it's wrong if you're Lina."

"Exactly. Respectfully, Gourry and I are warriors, and we want a ceremony that reflects that. We're not priests or Ceiphied's chosen. It just doesn't feel authentic."

The Eternal Queen smiled kindly, "I'm glad you felt comfortable talking to me about this. Honored, truly. I know how intimidating your sister can be. And I worried that if you ever disagreed with her about a matter that impacted the fate of the world you would be too cowed to stand your ground, so that you are coming to me over a much smaller matter is heartening."

Lina's eyebrows raised as her heart started beating faster. Gourry put a hand on her knee as the Eternal Queen continued, "Truthfully it does not matter to me what sort of ceremony you have, so long as you have one. I will summon High Priest Etto Skinner, who will be performing the ceremony, and I will let him know that you and Gourry have full control. He is close to Luna, but he won't dare disobey me. Have the ceremony you desire."

Lina felt relief wash over her. For the first time ever, she had won a round against her sister! And it had been easier than she had ever thought possible! The Eternal Queen wasn't even mad, she was flattered. There was no way Luna could wrest control back now. "Thank you, your majesty!"

* * *

"So Priest Skinner wasn't happy about it, but he's going along with it." Lina told her mother as Leia took inventory. Nearby, Han was at the register while Gourry helped out with some heavy lifting. "He was very defensive about Sis."

"Well, he and Luna are close."

"Oh?" Lina asked, "How close?"

"Close enough that they went to the oracle to see if they had a future together." Leia said hesistantly.

"Damn!" Lina said. "I guess it wasn't meant to be?"

"Yeah, he said their paths were with other people. Priest Skinner decided to abandon the relationship."

"Wow." Lina said. "That must have hurt! If Gourry took the word of some stupid oracle over me…"

"I know." Leia said. "You know how she is, though."

"Anyway, Gourry and I are about to leave to go back to Maninstit. We don't want to be anywhere near here when Sis learns about this. So I guess we won't see each other until we come back the day before the wedding."

"With the new and improved shortened ceremony."

"And hard fought for." Lina said. "Gee, was her wedding so unsatisfactory that she feels she has to come in and run mine?"

"Well, it was a small, simple ceremony to her second choice." Leia summed up, "So, yes."

The door to the store slammed opened, and Luna stood framed in it, and Lina stood to attention. "W-what are you doing off work so early?" Lina asked, and then she gulped as she saw the look in Luna's eyes.

While Luna was generally the more even tempered of the siblings, Lina had learned the hard way that when her sister was pushed to her limit, the result was a painful display of pent up rage. And judging by the way Luna's eyes were flashing as a menacing aura filled the store, Luna was at her limit.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Luna yelled as she approached Lina as the customers stopped and stared. "Going over my head like that!"

Lina stood as tall as she could. Which, even with the platforms she'd added to her boots, meant she was still a good few inches shorter than her sister. But she knew that if she backed down now it would all be for nothing. She would have to take it, no matter how much it hurt. It took Guloisa just taking one round of shocks and staying firm for Luna to give up and give her some concessions. Surely she could take a page from her book. "You weren't exactly giving me a lot of leeway!" Lina shot back.

"There were millions of steps you should have taken before seeing the Eternal Queen!" Luna yelled.

"Oh my gosh, you two, take it in the back!" Leia said, exasperatedly.

On the one hand, Lina desperately wanted to get into the privacy of the kitchen just behind the store. That would be a lot less humiliating. But going there meant turning her back to Luna, something she was not inclined to do. "You go first." Lina said to Luna.

"Not on your life!" Luna said as she grabbed the knife. "You have forgotten some things since you left!"

"Things have changed since she left." Gourry said as he got between them.

"Stand aside!" Luna ordered.

"No." Gourry said. "Lina and I are a pair. If you want to hurt one of us, you have to take on both of us."

"Fine!" Luna said as she brought her knife up, and Gourry was quick to cut through it with his sword.

Luna's eyes widened, "You draw that sword against me?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"I don't need a full knife to do this!" she said as she prepared to channel her will through it again.

"Aero Bomb!" Lina chanted, and a small ball of air exploded before Luna, pushing her back a little and deflecting her energy. While it was a weak spell, it still knocked a few items off the shelves, causing the customers to run for the exit as her parents came over.

"Come on, that's enough!" Han said. "Take it outside!"

"Oh, it's just starting!" Luna said as her hair stood on end, and Lina shuddered as she realized that Luna was just getting even more riled up. She had hoped when she found she wouldn't be intimidated she would stand down like she had with Guloisa. But it seemed that with Lina, who had always backed down under Luna's threats, it was more personal.

"If you're going to do this, at least take it outside!" Leia pleaded.

But Luna raised her arm holding the broken knife again. "Put it down, Luna." Han said, "Lina really didn't do anything wrong for once and she's not a child anymore anyway. Put it down and let's talk this out."

"I have my reasons, and I don't have to justify them to you." Luna snapped as she kept her arm raised. Han jumped and grabbed her arm and pulled it back, letting go with a cry when she shocked him.

"Hey!" Leia said as she got behind Luna and attempted to seize her arms, but Luna stepped on her foot and grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, sending her against the shelves.

Lina shook her head, Luna had never attacked their parents, though the threat had always seemed to be there. At the same time none of them had ever challenged Luna's power so directly before. They'd never had reason to. But that had suddenly changed. Amelia was right. If Luna lost this battle, then she lost the control she was used to wielding over the sister she was used to keeping under a tight thumb. And Luna did not care if her parents were casualties in the battle to maintain that power.

"Mono Volt!" Lina yelled, but Luna channeled her will around herself to create a shield. What Lina wasn't expecting was for the spell to rebound back on her. She cried out a little, but it wasn't too bad.

But by then Gourry had been able to move behind Luna and attempted to wrap his arm around her neck in a sleeper hold. Luna stuck her hand in front of her neck and gave him an elbow to the gut, causing him to step back. Lina wasted no time casting her next spell, "Ly Briem!"

Luna dodged and rolled to the side, avoiding the spell, and Gourry barely managed to bring his sword up to cut it before it hit him instead. "Sorry, honey!" Lina said as Gourry glared at her.

Luna, meanwhile, had landed near her mother, who wasted no time in sitting on top of her while Han grabbed the remains of the knife from her hand. "That's enough! Get ahold of yourself!"

Luna screamed as an aura of power formed around her, and her parents jumped away as it radiated around her, knocking the shelves down around them. Han stayed down, but Leia forced herself up and ran towards the door. "Mom?" Lina asked, but she didn't have long to obsess over where she was going, because Luna stood up and grabbed another knife from her apron and threw the energy at Lina and Gourry. Gourry once again cut through it with the Blast Sword as he whispered to Lina, "I don't want to get too rough but…"

"Don't worry. She can handle it." Lina said. Gourry shook his head and moved forward to attack, and seemed surprised that this time her butter knife deflected his sword. Had she encased it with energy to protect it from the super sharp sword that could cut through anything?

He attacked, she parried, and then she grabbed her sword. It was then that it occurred to Lina that she should have told Gourry that Luna was ambidextrous, but he soon found out for himself as she thrusted, momentarily catching him off guard. He soon found himself busy, fending off a two-pronged attack from Luna, but he was definitely up to the task of keeping up. Privately Lina had wondered which of them would best the other in a fight, though she hadn't been keen to find out. Luna attacked, Gourry parried, and when their swords connected it was as though an explosion went off as she channeled her will from her weapons and directly into the Blast Sword itself!

Gourry cried out as his hands received a nasty shock and he dropped his sword while Lina was knocked over by the shockwave that resulted from Luna dumping her power into a weapon as powerful as the Blast Sword. As she got up she looked at Gourry and saw that his hands were burned, while Luna looked smug. "Now," she said as she turned to Lina.

But then the store creaked ominously as one of the walls collapsed. Lina ran to Gourry and cast a shield spell as the roof caved in over them. After what seemed like ages the dust cleared, and Luna stood in the remains of the store, still looking murderous. Lina shook her head. "Gee, is this how you act when you don't get your way, because…"

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Freddie asked, and Lina suddenly figured out where her mother had gone, as Leia walked up the street holding each of the twins, looking stunned.

"What! Our store! What did you do to our store!?" Leia said.

Luna, meanwhile, shook her head, looking dazed as she walked over to her mother and took her children. "I'm fine, darling." She then looked around at the remains of her parents' store, "Too bad you didn't think of getting them earlier, Mom. I may have remembered myself before it was too late. I think I have some things to think through."

Han and Leia looked at her, stunned, and Gourry wrapped an arm around Lina. Had she really won one against Luna? But at such a cost! She looked around at the detritus of her parents' shop as Luna walked away with her family. But then, at least it was contained to her families' store. Lina looked at Gourry, who exhaled. Then she looked at her parents, "You know, I was thinking we could use a few more teachers. According to the Eternal Queen we're at 30 pupils now, and with that many I'd have to serve more as a headmistress than a teacher."

Leia put a hand over her mouth while Han looked around morosely. "Deal."

* * *

 **AN: The wedding is in sight! Not sure if it will be the next chapter or the one following it, but it is around the corner.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I've warned you for years," Lina said as her father shifted through the rubble of his store, "She was bound to come unhinged one day! She just seems calm and angelic. She's hiding some serious rage behind the surface."

"Hm." Han said.

Lina smiled a little, "I mean I know I have the reputation of being a bull in a china shop, but I always said Sis was worse, she was just better at covering her tracks. And now here's the evidence, there for you to see!"

"Lina, darling," Han said, "If I didn't know you better, I would say you are enjoying this a bit too much."

"It's not everyday I look like the calm, rational one!" Lina said.

"But I'd hate to think that you are smiling on our misfortune."

"I'm not!" Lina said sweetly as Gourry walked up with a wagon. "But I have been waiting for you to admit for years that I am your favorite!"

Han ruffled her hair a bit, "Parents don't have favorites."

"I never destroyed your shop!" Lina said.

"I'll give you that," he said as he started loading some of the items he had salvaged from the detritus to the wagon, "But I have a list of other things you did destroy."

"Hush." Lina said as something caught her eye. She picked it up, "Wow, you didn't get rid of my dolls?"

"Lina played with dolls?" Gourry asked.

"Shocking, I know," Han said.

"What's shocking is that you were sentimental and kept them!" Lina said.

"That was your mother's doing." Han said as he looked down the street as Leia returned from visiting Luna. Lina and Han had thought she was being enabling by seeking her out, but Leia felt compelled to speak to her, "Speaking of…Did you see Luna?"

She shook her head, "She refused to talk to me. _Harold_ was apologetic. I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

"She didn't get her way and she's used to getting her way." Han snapped as he started to sort through the wreckage again.

"By whatever painful means necessary." Lina added.

"Well, she probably didn't know what would happen when she channeled her will into the Blast Sword. How could she?" Leia asked. "But still…"

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Gourry asked, "I mean I hear women get weird when that happens."

"She's not. I'd know." Leia said confidently.

"She would." Han said, "I swear Leia knew Luna was pregnant before she did. She was commenting to me about it for weeks. Leia has a sixth sense there."

"Well, she's probably a bit embarrassed now. I'm sure she'll get over it." Lina said, as she wrapped an arm around her mother, "Meanwhile, you will come to live with us and you will never have to do laundry ever again!"

Leia brightened a little as Han shook his head, "Actually, I am liking the sound of that."

* * *

The following two weeks moved quickly, and Lina had to think that for someone supposedly on vacation before she started the next chapter in her life, she sure was busy with preparations for it! Craftspeople came by to go over plans to improve the mansion and to start to work on it. Extra staff seemed to appear to help Alona with the reorganization as the ground floor of the house transformed into a school with a classroom, two dorms for the students (one for the boys and one for the girls) and the ballroom was turned into a gym designed for sparring (and reinforced to withstand strong magical attacks).

Meanwhile her parents settled in upstairs, along with Zel and Amelia. Lina enjoyed going through the libraries with her mother and Zelgadis, while Gourry and Han worked on creating a training program for teaching swordplay. Amelia spent her days at court and came home each night with fresh gossip, and Lina soon found that hearing about Guloisa's antics was much more fun when she was not at the center of them!

Through those weeks, Luna stayed distant. Amelia reported seeing her at court but couldn't get a read on her. Lina had wondered if she would back out of being a bridesmaid, but if she was planning any further bits of drama she stayed silent. Lina merely decided to enjoy the freedom that came with not being under her heel.

When Gourry rolled over and started to spoon with her on the morning they would leave for Zefiel City to have the wedding rehearsal, Lina couldn't quite believe that the day before the wedding was already upon them. "You ready?" he asked.

Lina smiled a little as she squeezed his arm, "Yes, actually. Though, I had a strange dream."

"Oh?" he asked.

"It's silly. But I dreamt that when they got to the part about if anyone has any objections to this union, Sylphiel sprang up in the audience and announced that you were already married to her!"

"Sylphiel?" Gourry asked with a laugh. "Well, I don't remember ever marrying her, but I do tend to forget the stupid things I do when I'm drunk!"

"Only you would be stupid enough to forget that you got married." Lina teased before she turned in his arms to face him, "So, marrying her would have been stupid?"

"Well, yeah." He said.

"How so? I mean, sure she's a bit of a daydreamer, but if I were a man I would have loved her. And she was crazy for you!"

"She just wasn't my type." he said.

"But you're a man!" Lina said, "It's a low bar, isn't it? If she's pretty and willing, then I thought all men were good to go!"

Gourry cocked an eyebrow at her, "For someone who's never been with anyone else, you sure have a low view of men sometimes."

"Do you know how many men like Lantz I met before I met you! Hell, that was one good reason for traveling with you. It kept the creeps away."

He smiled a little, "Oh, so the guardian thing wasn't just redundant on my part!"

Lina shook her head, "It still stuns me when you use a big word. But back to what we were talking about, there has to be a reason you didn't stay around Sairaag."

"I was a lot younger then. Wasn't ready to settle down for one thing."

"But that wouldn't have stopped you if you loved her."

He leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers, "It was a difficult time for me. I'd left home. You know why I had to do it, and it was the right decision, but I wasn't feeling good about myself and what I had to do. I was still in that place where I was questioning everything I did, wondering if I could have changed anything that would have made a difference. I was angry at the world and trying to find a connection to it. I decided to see Sairaag because of the history of the Sword of Light, and I thought perhaps I'd feel closer to an ancestor I could be proud of."

"And?" Lina asked.

"And I got caught up in a situation there. I met Sylphiel's father, Uruk. I respected him a lot. He was a good man. And then I realized he had high hopes for me and Sylphiel and that he saw me as son-in-law material and that Sylphiel was growing very fond of me. He was the type of father who wants to see his daughter happy. I hated having to let them down, but they thought the world of me, that I was so heroic and noble and…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't feel heroic and noble! It felt like I was deceiving them. I was guilt ridden for stealing the Sword of Light, and guilt ridden over what my family had done to each other. I thought if they knew the truth about how I got the sword or what had happened back home they wouldn't be so quick to sing my praises, but I also couldn't tell them that, not without consequences I didn't want to accept. So it didn't feel honest listening to them go on about how noble and good I was when I knew the truth. I felt like I was deceiving Sylphiel by sticking around. So I got out of there quickly."

"Oh." Lina said, feeling surprised at how he had opened up to her and unsure about how to react. "That's sad."

"It has a happy ending." He said. "Because I met you. And I felt you saw me for who I am. And you still followed me around, even when I did lose the Sword of Light."

"Hey! I was doing the decent thing, finding you a replacement!"

"You still followed me around even when we found a replacement." He sang as he pulled her to him.

She pushed him onto his back and then rolled on him so she was straddling him as she put her hands on his chest. His eyes flashed as she said, "Keep that up and I'm going to have to knock you down a peg!"

He smiled at her, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

She returned the grin as she leaned down to kiss him, "Why don't you let me know when I'm done?"

* * *

"It just seems so silly to have a rehearsal." Lina whined as she sat with Amelia on the steps of the chapel. "We're only going to do the same thing tomorrow, but with fancier clothes!"

"Well, how often do you get married?" Amelia asked, "You'd be surprised at the stupid mistakes people make. And you don't want anything to go wrong on the big day!"

"I still say it's silly…" Lina said, and her voice trailed off as Luna came up to them.

"Hey, you." Luna said.

"Hey." Lina said as she grasped the edges of the steps. "What have you been busy with?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Luna said. "Listen, at the risk of beating a dead horse…"

"You can't really…" Lina started.

"It's very important that you do the longer ceremony." Luna said. "This one you have planned won't even take ten minutes!"

"But why does it matter so much?" Lina asked.

"You just have to trust me. I know things that you don't. And I can't tell you some of those things."

Lina bit her lip, "You ask me to trust you after you attacked me, Gourry, Mom and Dad and destroyed the store?"

"I am closer to Ceiphied than you are and I have my reasons. The ends justify the means."

Lina shook her head, "I've been on my own for the past five years, fighting Shabranigdu and making the hard calls and choices, but because you're closer to Ceiphied than me you can't tell me the reasons you have for how I conduct my life? Wow. That really takes the cake."

Luna twitched, and for a moment Lina feared she would pull her knife out again. But surely she wouldn't risk destroying the chapel! "I see you've grown a spine since you were gone. That's unfortunate. Fine then, but don't blame me for the consequences."

"Consequences?" Lina repeated as Luna walked up the steps into the chapel.

"Wow." Amelia said. "You don't think she's serious?"

"I don't know." Lina said, "It just makes no sense! Why would it matter?"

"Why would what matter?" Kate asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Lina said as she jumped up to hug her. "Amelia, this is my friend, Kate. Kate, this is Amelia."

"Hey," Amelia said.

"It's good to meet you." Kate said. "What's bothering you?"

"Sis is being a bitch." Lina said.

"Nothing new there." Kate said, "Aside from you stating as much louder than a whisper."

Lina smiled a little, "I guess I thought it would be different when I got home, that she'd see I was mature and all that and back off a little. Given how I've done perfectly well without her on my back for five years you'd think she'd know to trust me. But I guess I needed to show her how I changed."

"Well, you keep doing the good there, I'll stay out of her way as much as possible. How long until the rehearsal starts?" Kate asked.

"We still have some twenty minutes." Lina said as she glanced at the clock tower.

"And what are we doing after the rehearsal?" Kate asked, "I've not had a night out since the baby was born! I'm torn between sending Alex constant messages asking how she's doing and wanting to put down the burdens of motherhood and fully embrace my night of freedom!"

"Is it that burdensome?" Lina asked.

"It won't be for me, or for you Miss Lina." Amelia said, "The Eternal Queen did say she'd get you a nanny."

"That would be a luxury." Kate said. "Lucky you, but you did earn it."

"There's some things I wouldn't avoid. Does labor really hurt as much as everyone says it does?" Lina asked.

"I remember that every time I thought it couldn't possible get worse, it did." Kate said. "But now that it's over I don't remember the pain at all."

"In Saillune there's a potion they give laboring women that takes the pain away." Amelia said. "I'm sure we could arrange for some of that to be shipped to Zefiel City."

"Really?" Kate said, "How come it hasn't spread over here? I imagine demand would be high!"

"The ingredients are rare and it's very expensive." Amelia explained.

"The next time you're pregnant I'll give you some as a present." Lina said as she clasped Kate on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Kate said as she lite up, "It's good to have connections!"

"So do the royals of Saillune also have a potion to ease the discomforts of pregnancy?" Lina asked.

"Well, we have the usual remedies for morning sickness and the like." Amelia explained, "And luckily that stuff doesn't run in my family. My mother said pregnancy was a breeze. No, when the time is right it should all be a piece of cake!"

"Are you married?" Kate asked.

"Newly." Amelia said.

Kate's jaw dropped, "You're the Saillune princess who eloped! Goodness! How do I address you? Do I call you 'your highness?' Do I courtesy?"

Amelia waved her away, "Let's just keep things simple. I'm at my friend's wedding, I don't want to worry about the formalities."

"Right," Kate said. "Good attitude. Not that your attitude needs my approval!"

Lina laughed a bit, "Relax. Amelia hasn't ordered my head removed, and I've done far worse!"

"That's reassuring actually." Kate said.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, so are you fixing to get in the family way soon?" Kate asked.

Lina shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, the idea of creating something, of building something, lately I've been wondering if that's something I can do. I mean, I can destroy things, it's ridiculously easy to do that. Nothing still grows at the lake I tested my first Giga Slave at. And now, here I am, building a school, and I'm intrigued by that."

She exhaled a little, "And then I've killed. Mazoku and bad people." _And Luke._

But she couldn't explain about Luke. "So I guess, after taking life, I'm wondering what it would be like to create it. But then it's not as though I can create it and put it on a shelf when I get bored with it or if I don't like what results. It's a lifelong commitment. Even with a nanny."

Kate smiled a little, "Trust me, when you see a little bundle that's half you and half the man you love, you won't want to put it on a shelf and forget it. You'll be so besotted that even when it's driving you crazy when you finally get a break it will take all of your will power to keep from running to your nanny to make sure everything is fine."

Lina smiled, and then noted that her parents were approaching the chapel. She waved, "You ready?" Han asked as he reached the steps.

"Yes!" Lina said, "Let's go inside and get this ridiculous rehearsal over with!"

* * *

Lina ran her hands over the deep purple satin and sighed. It felt heavenly beneath her fingers, even if she wasn't quite sure how to walk with a hoop skirt. "What if I fall on my face while walking down the aisle?" Lina asked.

"Dad will keep a good hold on you. You'll be fine." Luna said as she adjusted the breastplate. It was made entirely of silver, with engravings of the sun and moon on it, and Lina couldn't begin to fathom how much it had cost. While it certainly wasn't functional as armor, it did make Lina look as though she was an archetypal warrior figure cut from the stories her mother used to tell her.

"Here," Kate said as she held up some white gloves, and Lina reached her hands out to put them on while Amelia brought over a purple velvet cape and wrapped it around her. Lina did up the clasp and drew the hood up.

"Where's my sword?"

"You're wearing it today?" Luna asked.

"I'm a fighter." Lina stated.

Luna handed it to her, and Lina buckled it to her waist, and then she stared at herself in the mirror. "Wow."

"You look so pretty!" Amelia said.

"Thanks," Lina said as she moved, enjoying the way the skirts swirled around her legs. And then she frowned, "But between these heels and the hoops I still worry that I'm going to fall flat on my face!"

"Just take it one step at a time!" Kate said as she hugged her.

Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Luna asked.

"It's me." Han said.

"Come in, she's ready."

 _Am I?_ Lina wondered as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Amelia, meanwhile, handed her a bouquet with white heather. Silently her father came in, and Lina turned around to greet him. She tried to say something but found that the words stuck in her throat.

"You look lovely, sweetheart." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "You ready?"

Lina nodded, but didn't trust herself to speak. Wedding jitters. How did she, of all people, have wedding jitters? Her father grabbed her gently by the arm and she managed to make it to the carriage without tripping over herself. Outside the townspeople were gathered and cheering, and somehow Lina managed to smile at them. It was still incredible to think that all of this was for her!

Her father got into the carriage and helped her in. Kate, Amelia and Luna climbed into the other side, and they took off towards the chapel. The butterflies flew in her stomach, but she managed to remember to smile and wave as they drove through the town.

They finally reached the chapel, and her father got out first and helped her bridesmaids down. As they climbed up the steps towards the entrance, Han gave Lina his hand, and she took a deep breath. She wasn't used to wearing clothes that made her feel so helpless and unable to navigate. It was a strange contradiction, because she did look like she was ready for battle. But the hoop skirt had already bruised her legs and the armor was tight and form constricting. Just walking down the aisle would be an ordeal, forget fighting!

Still, with her father's help she somehow managed to make it out of the carriage. "You can still change your mind if you want." He whispered.

She frowned, "Do I look like I have second thoughts?"

"No," he stated, "But I just want you to know that you can turn around if you want."

Lina thought for a moment. "I don't."

He squeezed her arm, "I figured you wouldn't. I don't think I ever thought there would have been someone good enough for you, but he's as close as a man can get."

Lina lifted her chin to keep from crying, "Stop talking so sentimentality. I'm starting to wonder if you've been possessed. It doesn't suit you."

But she patted his arm, and slowly they walked up the stairs. "You look lovely, Lina!" someone shouted, and Lina felt her heart beat faster.

Luna was at the door with her boys, who were the ring bearers. She indicated to someone that the bridal party was ready and the boys entered the chapel and out of Lina's sight as the music started from within. Lina felt her mind go blank as Luna entered next, followed by Amelia, and then Kate. She was next!

"Ready?" Han asked.

"Yes," Lina whispered, and she was glad for his steadying arm as they entered the chapel.

At the dais she saw Gourry, dressed in sky blue and wearing a similar silver breastplate. The color brought out his eyes so that even from the distance she could see them dancing merrily as he beamed with happiness at the sight of her. Damn, but he looked handsome and gallant! And a calm settled over her. She was doing the right thing. There was no question about it.

She didn't even stumble on her way to the altar. Confidently she passed the guests, the Ceiphied Knights, seated two rows from the front, and then the Eternal Queen and her mother and Gourry's mother, seated in the front. And then she was there. Han gently placed her hands in Gourry's and then he said, "Take care and protect each other."

"We will. We always have." Gourry said.

Lina smiled as the priest started talking. She squeezed Gourry's hand. They were doing this! It was happening! Her heart was beating fast and she tried to take a deep breath to steady it. She was sure it would drown out what the priest was saying! But with the tightness of the breastplate it was hard to draw a decent breath.

She tried to take another deep breath, but felt as though she could not get in any air. Damn, why did they have to make women's clothes so impractical? She took another breath and, was it her imagination, or was the blasted thing tighter? She felt as though she couldn't get any good air in! Gourry looked at her quizzically, and she worried that she would suddenly faint. What was happening to her?

Suddenly people started screaming, and Lina looked in their direction to see people running for the door. It didn't take long to find the source of the commotion, but what was happening made no sense. Luna was standing before the Eternal Queen with a bloodied knife! Lina tried to draw in another breath as someone yelled, "We're locked in!"

Suddenly fights were bursting out everywhere. But, rather than helping the people, it seemed as though Lina's parents and Zel and Amelia were defending people from the Ceiphied Knights. But then, as the world started to fade, it occurred to Lina that they had gathered every powerful person in Zeferia, and quite possible several kingdoms, into this chapel for this occasion. If ever there was a good time to attack those who fought with Ceiphied, it would be now, when everyone's guard was down. But why would his own knights turn against them?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: In the novels, the Ragna Blade is a spell that Lina isn't able to cast without magical amplification, as opposed to the anime where there are some implications that she perhaps could without amplification, though it wouldn't be as powerful and would be more taxing on her. Since this is novels, it does suck a bit, because since her talisman are gone it means that she wouldn't be able to use the Ragna Blade anymore. So hopefully it'll spur some creativity rather than relying on the Ragna Blade as ace in the hole spell that it tends to be in the novels.**

* * *

It was seeing the bluish tint to Lina's face that alerted Gourry to the fact that the tightness around his chest wasn't due to his happiness over marrying her. Something was wrong! But whatever was crushing her was having a similar effect on him as he struggled to get more air in while catching her as she suddenly pitched forward.

Hi panic started to rise, exacerbated by his inability to force the air into his own lungs that would help him calm down. As if he didn't struggle enough to stay calm when Lina was in danger! Gently he laid her on the ground as Zelgadis and Lantz started peppering him with questions that he couldn't make out as the chapel erupted into chaos.

Amelia had rushed to the Eternal Queen's side and was casting a healing spell. Meanwhile, Lina's parents were keeping Luna at bay, granted, Luna was more than a match for the two of them together and they obviously needed help. Harold had grabbed his boys and ran to a back corner and had hidden with them under a table while Kate had run with the other people to the front door, which wouldn't open.

Gourry felt himself grow dizzy and he feared it wouldn't be long before he joined Lina. He grabbed the Blast Sword. It had to be the breastplates. They were matching and it felt as though his was crushing him! He didn't know how it was happening, but he knew he had to get them off him and Lina.

Careful to make a shallow cut, he drew his sword along the left side of her armor, and then her right. Then he handed his sword to Zelgadis. Gourry tried to say something, but he couldn't get the air in to do so, but fortunately the other man understood. Only once the cuts had been made, the breastplate still clung together stubbornly.

"Help us!" Zel called to Lantz, and Zel grabbed the armor from the back while Lantz did from the front as something like a magnetic pull tried to keep them close until finally they broke away. Gourry got in a good breath and then rushed back to Lina's side.

She was completely blue now, the breastplate was still clinging together, held by whatever force had affected his. Adrenaline surged through him as he pulled it off, and a measure of relief washed through him as her chest rose and she took a breath. Seeing that they were safe, Zelgadis rushed to help Lina's parents while Lantz soon had his hands full fighting one of the other Ceiphied Knights. Gourry patted Lina's cheek gently, and then felt a shift in the air beside him as Lantz stumbled, and Gourry managed to bring his sword up just in time to deflect an attack from the knight.

Gourry defended himself, noting that the knight's style was rather choppy. Was it deliberate, to lull him into a false sense of security? Or was there a reason for it? Beside him, Lina slowly got up, her expression dazed as she stared at the carnage around her, the same questions that were plaguing him apparent in her eyes.

"Do you have anything up your sleeve?" he asked.

Lina squinted, and then cast, "Flow break."

Simultaneously, the knights who were attacking stopped. Gourry watched as the one before him brushed her forehead and pulled off a diamond and crushed it beneath her feet. Gourry kept his eyes on her, not sure what to think. But then suddenly Luna screeched, "Guloisa Gabriev!"

Luna crossed the room so swiftly she was practically a blur as she grabbed Guloisa and hoisted her by the arms. "Explain yourself!"

The air changed menacingly as Lina suddenly put up a shield spell, and just in time, for a burst of energy that came at them. People screamed and started to duck under the seats for cover, and the fact that they were fighting with a lot of people in a small, enclosed space pressed down upon him. But he didn't have too long to think about it. Soon he brought his sword up to block an attack from a young priest who brought his staff against him.

"Blast Ash!" Lina cast as her spell hit the priest dead on. And if there was any doubt that her spell was overkill, it was absolved as the priest took the spell with barely slowing down as he continued to attack.

A Mazoku. And a fairly powerful one at that.

"You just picked the wrong wedding to crash!" Lina yelled as Gourry drew closer to her. Whoever this priest was it was likely that the best spell to use against him would be the Ragna Blade, especially as Lina couldn't use many of her powerful Black Magic spells like the Dragon Slave because they were in an enclosed space. Yet, since Lina had had to destroy her Demon's Blood Talisman in their battle with Luke, Lina could no longer cast the Ragna Blade. They would have to make due with the Blast Sword and whatever else Lina could manage, unless one of the knights would step in.

Gourry glanced at Luna, who had his mother subdued, but seemed to have no interest in helping. Neither did the other Ceiphied Knights.

He couldn't think about it for too long. Soon the priest was talking, "It's your own fault for picking a fight with Lord Dynast Grausherra!" the priest said, "Consider this your payback!"

"So you're the derivatively named Grau I've heard so little about!" Lina spat, and Gourry held his breath as he hoped that Grau would be just as haughty as Sherra.

Grau's eyes burned, "Lord Dynast Grausherra thought the world of me, and bestowed upon me his most honorable name! How dare you insult his greatness!"

Gourry exhaled. So Grau was haughty in a different way that would not be to their advantage. Lina, meanwhile, cast another spell, and for a moment Gourry was baffled as to why she threw her sword at the floor beside Grau, but then he'd realized she'd cast a shadow snap, making it impossible for him to retreat to the astral plane.

Gourry exchanged the briefest of glances with Lina. She nodded. He understood. He feinted, and still managed to bring his sword up to bisect the energy that Grau sent at him. He needed to get a good, clean cut just as Lina finished her spell. The timing would have to be perfect. But would the Blast Sword be powerful enough?

"Elmekia Flame!" Lina called, hitting Grau directly as Gourry managed to strike him in the chest. Considering how it had taken several of them to take Sherra down even with the Ragna Blade, Gourry was relieved as Grau shattered and turned to ash. The Blast Sword was indeed more than a worthy replacement for the Sword of Light.

But then he caught the look on his mother's face as she saw what his new sword could do, and he felt something constrict his heart. His secret was out. But then if Luna had singled her out, hopefully she would be going to a dungeon soon, as horrible as the thought of wishing that on his mother was.

Lina grabbed his hand, and he turned to hug her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine." He replied.

They turned to look at the chapel. The Eternal Queen was awake and sitting up, and Amelia, Leia and Zelgadis were healing the other people who needed it. Fortunately it looked as though no one was lethally injured. From outside someone was banging on the door, calling, "Is everyone okay?"

"So that's why a long ceremony was so damned important." Lina hissed.

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"If this ceremony was expected to last for hours, no one would have sent back up for hours." Lina explained.

Someone managed to get the doors unlocked, "The Eternal Queen was attacked, but she is recovered." The guard announced to the sentries outside.

"I have a prisoner for you." Luna announced as she manhandled Guloisa towards the door.

"But my son is about to be married!"

"Your actions nearly killed him!" Luna retorted.

"I didn't know it would happen!" Guloisa said, "Grau just paid me a thousand gold coins to decorate your head with the diamond and give you several more. I didn't ask questions. How was I to know what would happen?"

"Who gives people money to wear diamonds unless they have some nefarious purpose in mind for them? And you think that absolves you of this?" Luna snapped as she brought her to the door and threw her to the sentries. "Throw her in a cell. We'll deal with her tomorrow."

Luna walked up to them, red faced, whether from exertion or from embarrassment was hard to say. As she passed them she whispered to Lina, "Well done."

Gourry looked at Lina, but her face was impassive as Luna continued towards the altar, and then she turned to face everyone assembled, "If anyone else wants to attack, I suggest you get that shit out of your system now so the rest of us can continue with the day we have planned."

The silence that fell through the chapel was deafening. After a few moments, and not a hint of blood lust, Luna asked, "Is anyone seriously injured?"

"Not that we haven't already patched together." Amelia said, somehow managing to stay composed even though her pink dress was covered with blood.

Luna nodded, "Thank Ceiphied. A few weeks ago, while in the carriage alone with Baroness Gabriev, she showed me some diamonds and claimed it was the latest fashion to wear them on your forehead. I can't believe I fell for it. I distributed them to the other knights. Grau was controlling us like puppets, granted aside from ensuring our silence and pressuring Lina for a long ceremony, he didn't have much to do until today."

Lina bit her lip, and Gourry had a million questions, but did not feel as though this was the time to ask. Meanwhile, Luna continued, "Embarrassment aside, there is opportunity here. Till now my sister's achievements have taken place outside of Zeferian soil. Least anyone doubt her abilities, or the abilities of her intended, then today will be the nail in that coffin. And let this put to rest every complaint about the money we are spending on them. If there was any doubt about the bond and connection that they share, the events of today should put that to rest."

Around them people clapped. Luna smiled approvingly, "Everyone, please return to your seats. It would be a shame if we let the wedding crasher derail the wedding."

A mixed feeling of nerves and relief shot through him. He hadn't wanted to wait another day. Luna, meanwhile, swopped down and picked up the discarded breastplates that had nearly killed them. Why that had happened would have to wait. She placed them under the altar and then resumed her place off to the side. He looked over at Lina. Fortunately the clothing under the breastplate, while plain, was well crafted, and she still looked stunning. He needed to tell her, but the music started.

Gourry stood with Lina in the middle of the aisle, a very different set up than the one that they had started with. She looked up at him, and wordlessly they locked arms and walked back down the aisle together and strangely, even though it had felt right to see her walking down the aisle towards him, walking down the aisle together seemed even more right. When they reached the altar they turned to face each other and grasped each other's hands, like it had been before. And suddenly he realized that he had an entirely new problem on his hand as the Priest Etto said, "Now that the day's work is done, let us celebrate the wedding of Lady Lina Inverse and Sir Gourry Gabriev and the creation of their new family."

 _New family_. He had insisted on the emphasis on the creation of a new family. It would allow him to divide the day between the beginning when his mother reminded him of every painful reason he had had to cut himself off and eschew his original family versus the latter half of the day, when he would became a part of a family he could be proud of. He had never stopped believing in the ideals of what a family should be, even if there were times that he despaired of making it a reality. And now with his mother gone, he was forging that new family with Lina. And the thought caused happiness so intense to unleash within him that it was all he could do to keep from bawling like a baby.

He held to her hand tightly as the priest continued, "Those present today have been treated to a taste of what has made them an enviable partnership. Their exploits are the stuff of legend, and both have fought and sacrificed for each other. And now, they will pledge their vows to each other."

Lina smiled, and he desperately hoped that he was making her as happy as she was making him. "Do you, Gourry Gabriev, swear to protect and love Lina Inverse as your wife for all your days?"

Gourry nodded as he made the declaration he had made in private several years ago public, "I do. I will protect and love Lina as my wife for all my days."

He squeezed her hand as, for some unfathomable reason, he worried that she would suddenly bolt. Old ways of thinking that he didn't deserve to start a family with someone surfaced, and it was all he could do to not panic as the priest continued, "Do you, Lina Inverse, swear to protect and love Gourry Gabriev as your husband for all your days?"

"I do." She said, and Gourry couldn't quite believe his ears, nor control the tears that leaked as she continued, "I will protect as love Gourry as my husband for all my days."

He wanted to kiss her. But he'd not been told he could yet. And there was something he was missing. As the priest asked for the rings he remembered what it was. Zelgadis passed him a gold ring with an emerald surrounded by diamonds. He hoped she would like it.

"Gourry, place the ring on Lina's finger, and state, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

She held her hand out, and it was shaking a little. Gently he slid the ring on her finger, and relaxed as she smiled at it. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He held his own hand out. The band she had chosen for him was gold, and he could see that some words were etched onto it, but his sight was too blurry at the moment to read them as she put the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." she said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said, and it was a good thing, because Gourry couldn't wait another moment as he grabbed Lina and tried to convey everything he was feeling in the kiss.

It was official. She was now his family. He now had a family he was not ashamed of, but proud of. And it was because he was marrying the most incredible woman he had ever met, and she had agreed to have him!

"We have now witnessed the birth of the new Inverse family." Priest Etto announced as they pulled away reluctantly as people clapped, "May your days be long and filled with love."

Lina smiled at him as the recessional music started, and then she grabbed him gently by the hand as they started to race down the aisle towards the door. They had done it!

As they stepped outside they moved to the right so they could greet the people coming out. "I love you." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You, too."

"I should have made one more vow, though." He said as he stared at her.

"What's that?" she asked as Zelgadis and Amelia joined them, followed by Luna and Harold and then Kate and Lantz.

"To tell you more often just how beautiful you are." He said.

Her eyes widened as they grew watery as she found his hand and held onto it. "It's not too late. And if you can make that vow, then I'll vow to not knock you around so much."

He squeezed her hand as the guests started to approach. "Deal."

* * *

 **AN: I took the wording of the vows and structure of the ceremony from a translation of the Slayers Radio Drama which can be found here, with a few twists and turns that are all my doing:** **2008/06/29/**

 **In the novels, Lina is a brunette, so her coloring is different from the anime, and as Rui Araizumi based her design off Aubrey Hepburn I figured purple would be a good color. Don't get me on the white wedding dress stuff. That was a Victorian invention, not a medieval one.**

 **And emeralds are the best. They are the jewel of an enduring love, and since they appear to be in the bracelets I figured my own fondness for them (they are my birthstone and the stone on my own wedding ring (diamonds are ugly), and it's my favorite color) wouldn't cloud my judgment on having them in Lina's ring. Well, not too much.**


	15. Chapter 15

At the reception, all everyone could talk about was how amazing it was to see Lina and Gourry take down Dynast Grausherra's priest. And while Lina was filled with pride over taking down a Mazoku in her home town and in front of her parents, she was also shaking her head over the ease with which it was done. If they had thought that was impressive they should have seen the battle with Sherra!

Still, she smiled to herself as she sat at the banquet table and dined on her sumptuous wedding feast. A string quartet had been hired to provide music, but it did not drown out the conversation buzzing around the gazebo. Even with the drama leading up to the wedding, the day itself was unfolding well. Even the unpleasantness with Grau had worked out to be a good thing in the end.

 _I'd better enjoy this for as long as it lasts._ Lina thought as she looked around.

"Hey Lina," Gourry asked as he took a bite of roast chicken, "How did the breastplates nearly kill us?"

"It was one of the Knights." Lina explained as she sipped her wine, "They can channel their will into metals like silver very easily. They tried to crush us."

"Wow." He said as Luna came up behind them and then squeezed in to sit between Lina and Amelia.

"If it wasn't your wedding I would hit you." Luna said as she speared her salad.

"What for?" Lina asked.

"Not realizing something was up earlier!" Luna explained.

Lina squared her shoulders, "Somehow I'm not buying that you gullibly put that diamond on your head and weren't looking for the opportunity to show Gourry and me off. You and the other Knights weren't exactly bending over backwards to help us after I cast flow break. And I guess it was just lucky that the breastplates were silver."

"Once we had the opportunity for you to show your skills I wasn't going to squander it." Luna defended as she blushed, "But that doesn't mean I planned this. And if you would think I would put my sons in jeopardy then you are all too willing to think the worse of me."

Lina hummed in resignation, "Fine, you got me there. No, you wouldn't have put them in danger. But really, I've been gone for five years, and at your suggestion. How well can you expect me to know you, especially after you spent the first thirteen years of my life shocking me whenever you pleased?"

"I worked so hard to give you these nice things that I don't have." Luna pointed out.

"I earned my share of it!" Lina shot back, "I didn't see you making the sacrifices to take down Shabranigdu, twice! And there are always strings attached. I know you well enough to know that this isn't just a reward for a job well done. There's some end purpose you're manipulating me to, and so far you haven't told me what that is. Or are you going to open up now?"

"No." Luna said.

Lina sighed as she shook her head, "Making my point! This is my life, but it doesn't feel like it when I'm around you. Where is that line between influencing me towards that you want and forcing me?"

"It's always your decision to make." Luna said cryptically.

Lina sighed. "Over the past few weeks, how much was you and how much was Grau?"

"He didn't exert much control until the wedding." Luna explained. "He made it impossible for me to let people know what was happening, and he made me put the diamonds on the heads of the other Knights. I had wanted you to have an elaborate ceremony to show how far our family had come, but I was prepared to let it go when your head got too big for your shoulders in the dress shop, and he took over then. And while I am mad that you went over my head to the Eternal Queen, well, it made it very easy for him to exert influence then. Anyway, now that I think of it, I'd better talk to Mom and Dad."

Luna got up, and then put a hand on Lina's shoulder, "I am very happy for you. I made sure the best hotels were booked throughout Zeferia. I hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

Lina felt a little warm, "Thank you."

"I also hope that you enjoy your wedding gift. The person who made it is a friend, and I can always arrange for more to be sent to you."

"Well let me open it first before you go spoiling it!" Lina exclaimed.

Luna smiled, and then stooped down to kiss her on the forehead. Lina shook her head as she walked off. Gourry, unsurprisingly, looked confused. "She didn't apologize."

"She won't." Lina said. "She's infallible. Ceiphied blessed her for a reason and so forth. No, I'm more perturbed that she still didn't tell us what the rush is."

"You don't think she's hiding something bad, do you?" he asked.

"It's not that," Lina said, "But I don't like dancing on someone else's string. And it's too easy for someone with ill intent to take things over, as we saw earlier today."

"Well, for now you should put all of those worries aside." Amelia, who had changed into a fresh gown, stated. "It looks like it's time for your first dance."

"But I've not finished my dinner yet!" Lina protested.

"You can eat later, but you have to move these things along so your guests don't get bored!" Amelia insisted.

Lina growled. "Hey," Gourry said teasingly, "I'm starting to worry that you don't want to dance with me."

"Of course I do, but on a full stomach!" Lina stated as the violinist announced that it was time for their first dance and the music started up. Gourry held out his hand, and Lina took it, and without further complaint he led her to the dance floor.

Amelia sighed as she watched them. They were actually good dancers. It wasn't a style you would find at the palace, but it had its own charm. Zelgadis put his hand over hers and said quietly, "You're not regretting eloping, are you?"

"No! Why?"

"Well, it just doesn't seem right that you don't have your day in the spotlight."

Amelia laughed, "I'm a royal princess. Every birthday I've ever had has been in the spotlight! And every birthday I will have in the future will be in the spotlight! Besides, in five years we can have the biggest celebration ever for our vowel renewal."

He laughed, "I see you've thought all this out."

"Of course I have!" Amelia said as she grabbed his arm and leaned against it. "Preparation is everything!"

"It looks like we can join in the dance now." Zelgadis observed.

"Then lead the way my love."

Amelia noted with some amusement that rather than leave the dance floor after their song had ended, Lina and Gourry were so besotted with dancing with each other that they stayed on for the next one rather than leave to return to their plates. By the time they had moved on to opening the presents their dinner had gone cold and had been removed. Yet fortunately the cake cutting ceremony distracted their attention from that fact, even if it didn't fill them up. By the time the reception broke up and Lina and Gourry were taken to the inn where a honeymoon suite had been prepared for them, they were both heady with happiness and exhaustion.

* * *

 _Why did I let Amelia and Kate talk me into buying this ridiculous thing?_ Lina wondered as she stared at herself in the mirror. The black lingerie had covered less than anything she had ever worn before, and while on the one hand it shouldn't have been a big deal considering that Gourry had already seen her naked, she was also terrified that if she entered the bedroom wearing it and attempted to be sexy he would laugh.

 _And I shouldn't even be worrying about that! I have a bigger problem on my hands._ Lina thought to herself as she tried to stifle a yawn. Suddenly it made sense how she was able to travel with Gourry for so long without getting together with him sooner. Fighting Mazoku was exhausting, leaving little energy for carnal desires. Add to it the weeks of planning and the family drama, plus the hours of partying, and all Lina really wanted to do was sleep. Which would be a pathetic way to spend one's wedding night. But it would be less pathetic than spending it in the bathroom because she was too nervous to go into the next room and show herself off to her newly wedded husband.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a chocolate from the box that Luna had given her for a wedding present and remembered how Gourry had cried during their vows and promised to tell her she was beautiful more often. Surely he wouldn't laugh. And she knew he would be patient and gentle at least. She exhaled, popped the chocolate into her mouth and swallowed, and opened the door, and then froze as she saw him sprawled out on the bed asleep. She shook her head for a moment as she gave a small smile. _Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired._

She walked over to the bed and crawled in bedside him without extinguishing the light. He instinctively wrapped her to him but stayed asleep. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again it was several hours later, and it was soon apparent that Gourry was awake and aware, judging by the way his hands were exploring the lacy material that covered her. She looked into his eyes, and found that they were filled with lust as he grinned knowingly, "You've been shopping."

A rush of energy charged through her, and she was glad that they had both taken a nap. She now felt rested enough that having sex sounded like a very fun idea. "Do you like it?" she asked.

He kissed her passionately as his touch became more daring. She gasped and, with some difficultly, put her arms up between them, "Wait."

"What?" he said, his voice heady.

"The flow break spell I cast earlier." She said quickly.

"What about it?" he asked, his eyes trailing her body appreciatively. So appreciatively that she wondered if he was really listening.

"It would have returned my body to it's normal state." She explained.

He looked both confused and pained, "What does that mean?"

"It means…" she started as she blushed, "It means I can have my time of the month again, or we can make a baby now if we do this."

He propped himself up on one arm as he looked at her, "Is that what you're wanting to do?"

"Sometimes I think so." She said.

He was silent for a moment before he said with a forced neutrality, "If it's a sometimes things, then maybe you aren't ready?"

"It's just, I tried to cast the spell again when I was getting ready, but it doesn't feel right to do it right now. But part of me feels that this is something Sis really wants me to do, and when that happens, it's hard for me to tell if I'm doing what she wants or avoiding her punishments."

"Has she said anything?" he asked as he focused his eyes on the window rather than on her and his hands started fidgeting with the sheets.

"She's implied." Lina said.

"Well, how did you feel before you got home?" he asked.

"Creating life, it was a power I wanted to explore after all of the loss we suffered. But I also didn't want to be tied to home and hearth like most women after they have a baby. So, conflicted, really."

"Well, now you know you can have both, right?" he asked, "Luna didn't put that idea in your head. It was already there. And she provided the means for you to have a life after having a baby."

"That is true. But I'd still be doing what she wants. And after today…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. But we were attacked, at our own wedding ceremony! And just because you can make a baby doesn't mean you will. I don't want to go back to losing my powers for a few days every month again if this doesn't happen quickly!"

He kissed her gently on the forehead, "In some ways, we've never been safer. We have so many friends here now, powerful ones. And you're still strong even without your powers. When that Mazoku sealed them, you made it through all right. And you know I would die before I let anything happen to you."

"I guess." She said, but she couldn't stop thinking about how the last time she'd had her period she had ended up hanging from a rope surrounded by her enemies. And it wasn't a position she'd ever wanted to be in again. "I don't like relying on others, though. It just sucks that I have to put myself in such a vulnerable position to do this."

"When have you ever let that stop you from getting what you want?" he asked. "You know what I want. And if this is what you want then let's go for it. But either way, please make a decision soon. Laying here beside you while you're wearing that and having to talk about a serious topic is driving me out of my mind!"

She grinned deviously as she fingered the laces on her bodice, "So this is driving you wild?"

"I won't complain if you buy a whole closet full of them!"

She gave her dilemma only a few more moments of thought. Surely she was overthinking this. When had sitting on the sidelines fretting ever gotten her anywhere? "Come and kiss me then before you explode."

* * *

 **AN: Whew! Whenever I think a chapter will be easy to tackle, life proves me wrong. Between an influx of business and my computer failing to save some updates I'd made this little chapter was more difficult than anticipated. Wedding arc is finished, onto the honeymoon arc and it may take me some time to work out some plot points, or it may not.**

 **Anyway, I got the idea that the flow break spell would nullify sterility spells from Anna Nimmie Tee's fic _Kind and Kind_**

 **I also forgot to mention I got the idea of Gourry taking Lina's name from maidens-wanderlust's fic _It's (Not) Just a Name_**


	16. Chapter 16

"It is so beautiful here." Lina commented as she walked hand in hand with her husband between the line of brightly decorated shops and the river. It wasn't hard to discern the bright color of the umbrellas covering the tables on the patios of the restaurants that they passed in the night as tiny lanterns strung on strings hung between the businesses provided plenty of illumination. Even the trees were outlined with what appeared to be tiny light spells wrapped around them like lassos. All of it was reflected majestically in the river, and it seemed so magical that Lina didn't even miss the fact that she couldn't see the stars.

They had completed their meet and greets earlier during the day. Every morning the Eternal Queen's aide, Aliciane, would brief them on who they would meet and what festivals were being held in their honor, etc, and once that was done they tended to have the evening to themselves. In some ways it was more grueling than their previous life on the road. Now they were on a tight schedule, and if they decided they liked a city they couldn't stay a few extra days to explore it because they had to rush to the next city on the list. At the same time, they'd yet to be attacked, so in other ways it was more peaceful. Regardless, when Lina had left home she had not spent much time exploring other parts of Zeferia. Why bother exploring her own boring kingdom when there was a whole larger world out there and waiting? But now that she was traveling through Zeferia she was pleasantly surprised at how many interesting places were to be found so close to home.

"Yeah," Gourry agreed, the lights reflected in his eyes, "See anywhere you want to eat?"

"Too many places!" Lina said. "Are you craving anything?"

"Hey, maybe we should go on a gondola ride?" he suggested as one leisurely rowed by.

"Could be fun." She agreed. "I wonder where they load at."

"I think we'd have to cross that bridge." He said, indicating a stone half moon bridge that was bedecked with intricate carvings.

But before they could get there, they were stopped as someone asked, "Miss Lina Inverse?"

Lina felt a chill run through her. She recognized the voice! But it was impossible. Lina turned around and felt as though she had been punched in the gut as she looked at the woman standing in front of her. Gourry clutched her hand as his jaw dropped.

"M-milina?" Lina blurted out incredulously.

"I'm sorry," the woman with the long silver hair said, "I didn't mean to confuse you. People often mistake me for my sister. I'm Amina."

Lina exhaled a slow breath and extended her hand. It didn't occur to her to question if Amina was genuine or an imposter. She looked just like Milina! Her style of clothing was different, she wore a rather unremarkable dress and her hair was down. But she looked and sounded just like her sister. "Lina. And this is my husband, Gourry."

"Congrats. I heard that it was quite a wedding! I hate to drag this up during your honeymoon, but I was wondering if I could talk with you about my sister."

"Yes," Lina said nervously as she worried about having to break the news that Milina was dead. "We were trying to find some place to eat, actually."

"I know a good place, it's not too far from here." She said. "I heard you would be coming through when I arrived about a week ago, so I just stayed here and waited. I've gotten to know this is place a little as a result."

Lina and Gourry exchanged a look, and then nodded. They followed Amina quietly to a small restaurant and went inside. None of them glanced at their menus once they were seated. Amina instead launched straight to business, "Milina wrote about you two. She had a lot of respect for you."

"We had a lot of respect for her." Gourry said quietly.

Amina gave a sad smile, "I could sense it when she died. Twins have a bond like that. I'd hoped that I was wrong, but then her letters stopped."

"We went through her stuff after she died. She'd not left any forwarding address or any indication of where she was from, otherwise we would have contacted you." Lina explained as she felt some relief that she wouldn't have to break the news to Amina. "If you want to stop by our home in Maninstat in about two months or so I can give you her belongings."

"I'd like that." Amina said, "The reason I set out to find you, though, is because I need to know what happened. Not knowing is destroying me. My mom wasn't happy about me leaving. My brother died years ago, and with Milina gone I'm all she has left now. But I needed to know so I tracked you down. Left home for the first time ever."

"You're quite a bit different from your sister." Lina observed.

Amina nodded, "We were always complete opposites. It was strange because we look so much alike. My parents always said I talked enough for the both of us."

The waiter came to take their order then, and when he left Amina looked at them, "Please, what can you tell me about what happened?"

Lina could feel Gourry's gaze upon her, and for once she struggled to find the words. Slowly it came out, "We'd gotten caught up in yet another conspiracy. We had been attacked, and someone hit Milina with a poisoned knife. We could have healed the wound, but there was nothing we could do about the poison." Lina grasped her cup, "It was so senseless. We were in Sellentia, and you'd think we should have been able to find someone there who could have helped, but there was no one at the clinic who could help us. One priest refused to help because Milina and Luke were working for a different priest. And that priest didn't have the ability to help her."

"But why? Why couldn't anyone help her? There's lots of healers in Sellentia!"

Gourry looked at Lina nervously as she said, "The man she was traveling with had something bad in his soul. Our enemies hoped if they killed her it would unleash it."

Amina stared at her in dismay for a tense minute, and then she exclaimed, "There were so many times I wished I could reach through the letter and smack her and tell her to leave him and come home!"

She then burst into tears, and Lina looked at Gourry and hoped that he would be able to think of something to say. "Milina deserved better." He offered quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm creating such a scene." Amina said as she wiped her face. "It's just as you said, she deserved better. She had dreams."

"She never shared them with us." Lina said, "She was so quiet."

"The whole reason she left home was because she knew bad people were out there and she wanted to stop them."

"She never struck me as a justice do gooder type." Lina said.

"I'm not sure she believed in that. And given what happened, where would it have gotten her? She just knew that bad people get away with hurting people, and you were either doing something about it or you were letting it happen. She didn't have much time or patience for people in the latter group."

"She seemed to have made quite the change in Luke." Gourry observed.

Amina gave a bitter smile, "No one was surprised more than her. She wrote a long letter after she met him. He was working as an assassin and he took a liking to her even though she was a bodyguard for his target, who Milina described as a good man. In the end she talked him out of it, but she just thought he wanted to get into her pants. She was stunned as time went by and he seemed to change. She realized she was a good influence so she tolerated him. She believed her hard work would be lost if she ditched him like she should have. Please tell me it didn't go out the window with her death!"

Lina felt her stomach knot. Breaking the news that Milina's hard work had been in vain seemed cruel. Gourry stepped in gently, "The bad person won the battle, but Milina won the war."

"What does that mean?" Amina asked.

"The bad person in Luke took over. But Milina had helped Luke to love humanity and the world enough that he couldn't destroy it like the people who killed her wanted him to, and he ended up asking for Lina and mine's help. He's at rest now, and the world is safe." Gourry explained, and Lina felt her eyes well.

She put her hand on his knee beneath the table and squeezed it. Amina looked at the table as she wiped her eyes. "I guess she got her legacy at least." Amina finally said, "she would have wanted that."

The waiter returned with their food, and when he left, Lina struggled with whether or not to ask the question at the forefront of her mind. "What were Milina's feelings towards Luke? I asked her once, but she dodged the question."

Amina pursed her lips. "I guess you'd have to understand my parents. My dad was one of those men who liked the chase. When my mom gave him her love, he lost interest, and started chasing after other women. She worked so hard, bent over backwards to try to get him to love her again and he never did. So growing up Milina said she would never be like that, and the only way she knew to do that was to never give anyone her love. So she never knew the pain of being jilted, but she also never knew how good it feels to give and receive love while it lasts."

"So there was nothing that Luke could have done to change that." Gourry said.

"Milina was touched by how much he changed, but she didn't trust it." Amina explained, "She didn't trust he wouldn't return to his old ways if she gave him an inch. So she kept moving the marker higher and higher. She kept saying that at least it kept one assassin out of the business."

"She did have him on a tight leash. I was impressed." Lina commented.

Fortunately Amina smiled, "Well, she was the oldest, technically. She was used to keeping me and my brother in line."

"I can see that." Lina said as she started to eat her dinner. They spent the rest of their time talking about their memories of Milina and ended up staying so late that the wait staff was piling the chairs on the tables when Amina mentioned that she should be going.

"Do you need us to walk you to your inn?" Gourry offered.

"It's not far, but thanks." She said, "I'll be fine. Thank you for talking to me. It helps to know what happened, and it will provide my mom with some relief."

"Thank you for finding us. We felt horrible, knowing that you didn't know." Lina said, and Amina leaned forward and squeezed her hands.

"I'll be by Maninstit in a few months." She said. "Take care."

"You, too."

Gourry grabbed her hand as they walked back to their hotel. The shops were starting to close, but the way remained brightly lit. "Just when I think I'm over it." She commented.

He squeezed her hand, "Something comes up that brings it back. It's good, though. Knowing her family doesn't live with the unknown anymore."

They walked in silence for a moment as she reached and then clung to his arm. "Damn! I forgot to ask her their surname!"

"That really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"It does. I guess I'll ask whenever she stops by Maninstat. Though, I guess I'm more bothered by wondering if I am a bad person if sometimes all I can think about was that I was glad it wasn't you who died?" she said quietly.

"It makes you no worse than me." He said, "It doesn't mean we wanted her to die. It just made us aware of what all we could lose."

"I never knew you could feel so many different and contradictory emotions at the same time." Lina stated.

"You feel, that's the important thing."

"I guess." She agreed. "It is sad though. If Milina did love him, that she didn't feel safe enough to express it. Do you think he would have left her if she had?"

"We can't really say, can we?" he said, "They never had the opportunity to mess it up."

They walked in silence for a little longer, and when she next spoke it was so softly she wasn't sure if he would hear, "We do."

But he heard. "We do." He agreed. "But don't worry, Lina. I'd never want to see what you would do to me if I took an interest in someone else."

She glared at him out of the side of her eye, "Good, because it wouldn't be pretty! And your ability to make time with someone else would be severely impaired!"

He raised his hands up in surrender, "Understood! If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you're not someone to pick a fight with."

He moved his hand so that it rested on her head, and she growled, "You know I'd wipe the floor with you, don't you?"

He chuckled, "Understood." and then he leaned in to whisper, "I also would never want to hurt you like that."

She smiled a little as they got to their hotel and started to climb the stairs to their room. "But what if I mess up? What if I hurt you? I mean, we are so young, and we have our whole lives up ahead."

He was quiet as he got the key to their door and opened it, "I think I spent so much time scared of messing things up between us that I wasted some time. But then I realized that even if you mess up, I care enough about you to make it work."

She took a few steps and wrapped her arms around him. "If I do mess up, I won't do it deliberately."

"Me either." He said quietly, "And it won't be because I have a wandering eye."

She smiled a little. "Then I care enough about you, too, to still make it work, even if you do mess up."

* * *

 **AN: While researching something for what was supposed to be chapter 16, I found myself wondering about Milina and why she traveled with Luke, and rather than writing a long fanfic that only 5 people will read about her, I decided to go with this approach instead. So the original chapter 16 is now chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed this interlude!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Some big differences between the novels and anime come in play with this chapter, and in some ways doing anime continuity would have been easier, but this is novel's. One big difference is that they never travel to the Outerworld in the novels. As for the others I'll get into them in more detail in the notes at the end because I don't want to give away plot points for this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Lina moaned as she rubbed her back and muttered obscenities under her breathe as she reflected that she hadn't missed this at all. Two weeks into her honeymoon and she had woken to find that her friend had returned, a friend that Lina had never wanted to cross paths with again. She hadn't missed the cramps, or the mess, or the irritation. And, most of all, she hadn't being without her powers.

"What sort of stupid idea what this?" Lina vented, "Of course we wouldn't get pregnant right away!"

"Cheer up." Gourry said as he put a hand on her shoulder as he did his best to mask just how disappointed he was.

"Cheer up?" Lina shot back, "Oh, I'm so irritated right now I could…"

"Eat some chocolate?"

"That…that's actually a smart idea." Lina said as her tirade lost its steam. And then she blushed, "Actually, I need you to go and pick up some rags. It's been so long that I've stopped carrying them with me."

He shrugged as he handed her the box that Luna had given her. "Well, okay. But shouldn't we ask Aliciane to do that?"

"No!" Lina shrieked, "Sis probably has ordered Aliciane to report all of this to her! She's way too interested in seeing me reproduce. I don't want this information traveling across Zeferia!" Gourry looked as her dubiously as Lina glanced at the clock and added, "And you'd better hurry before she comes to get us so we can sit through another long, worn out rendition of our glory days."

He quickly decided that the best course of action would be to just agree with her. "Where do I get them at?"

"The general store should have them." Lina said, and then she looked at him sheepishly. "You don't mind?"

"Well, they're clean, so it shouldn't be a big deal. I'll be back." He said as he moved to kiss her before he left.

When he got out of the inn, he grimaced at the sand and heat. They were in eastern Zeferia, close to the border with the Desert of Destruction. Fortunately this was as far southeast as they were planning to go, and though there was grass, plants and cacti, it still reminded him too much of the Elmekian Empire for his liking. And between that and the fact that, with Hellmaster's destruction the barrier separating them from the rest of the world was gone and who knows what was on the other side, he was already on edge worrying about what dangers lurked in the unknown desert. Meaning that in addition to being disappointing, Lina's time of the month couldn't have picked a worse time to strike.

Still, he reflected as he gazed at the mountains in the distance, there were more landmarks here than in the Elmekian Empire, which was renowned for its boring barrenness. And though it was still early in the day, as far as bad days went, he'd had far worse. If the delay of a dream, so soon after achieving a big one by marrying Lina, and being vulnerable in a dangerous land was what constituted a bad day now, then he was a lucky man!

He encountered no problems at the store, but when he got back to the inn Aliciane was sitting on the porch, regarding him curiously. "Early morning walk?" she asked.

"Yeah." Gourry said.

"Without your wife?"

"She wanted to sleep in," Gourry said, thinking that Lina just might not be paranoid after all. "We'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

And then he moved fast to get back to their room and avoid any further interrogation.

* * *

Lina moved her arm between her back and the chair as she listened as best she could to the mayor's droll speech. The days they spent walking through the Zeferian countryside were bliss. But the days they spent being paraded through towns like prized horses were becoming torture. The novelty of listening to people wax poetic about her heroic deeds quickly wore thin. Especially now that her back hurt so much. She yearned to get up and walk around a bit to ease the cramping, but that would be frowned upon. She reminded herself that soon she would be back home, teaching and talking rather than sitting and listening, and gritted her teeth and endured the boredom and cramps as best she could.

By now Lina felt that every mayor in Zeferia just passed the same, worn out speech between them. There were odes to her bravery, odes to her smarts, odes to Gourry's loyalty and steadfastness, and odes to their love. Judging by the way they talked one would think that her glory days were behind her and all that was left was for her to park herself on a display shelf and harden into a golden statue. The thought that her greatest achievements may be behind her rather than ahead was a depressing one, especially given that she was eighteen. Still, she reminded herself, the honeymoon would be over soon, and she hopefully would never have to do something like this again.

From beside her she heard Gourry snore slightly, and she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. If she had to endure this with her eyes wide open, he would have to endure it right there with her. He sat up straight, but fortunately didn't blurt out anything ridiculous. The audience was another matter as a young man suddenly raised his fist and yelled, "Lina Inverse is an evil witch who destroyed my kingdom!"

Gourry's mouth dropped as people in the audience started murmuring as the mayor stopped and looked out into the crowd, confusion written over his features. Lina straightened to attention as she saw a few guards move towards the man. "Excuse me?"

"Lina Inverse destroyed my kingdom!" he repeated as the guards drew closer.

"Wait!" Aliciane ordered as she stood up, and Lina regarded her and wondered what her game was as she stated, "Let the man talk and air his grievance."

 _You're really going to take him seriously,_ Lina thought as a hint of anxiety rose within her. She stood up and decided that acting cute was not going to work in this case, but she really wasn't sure how else to go about this. And either way, she was not in the mood to deal with this. "Um, which kingdom was this?"

"So you admit that you destroyed more than one kingdom!" the man pounced.

"Oh, give me a break!" Lina cried. "I meant which kingdom are you from!?"

"The Kingdom of Ruvinagard! Remember now?"

"That your king was murdering children to create chimeras?" Lina shot back as people gasped in horror, "Yeah, I remember. It deserved to die."

Aliciane smiled smugly as the man yelled, "Lies!"

"Inspector Wizer can vouch the truth for me." Lina replied, but she noted with satisfaction that people were looking at the heckler disapprovingly.

"Inspector Wizer was the one making the chimeras! And he paid you handsomely to pin the blame on our good and noble king!"

Lina folded her arms across her chest, "That's quite some fantasy you've spun. Get back to me when you have some proof."

"I was there when you plowed through a mass of innocent townspeople!" a different man cried.

"What?" Lina exclaimed.

"Mane, remember?"

"Mane, that place that was worshipping Shabranigdu?" Lina snapped, "Tell me, do you worship that Dark Lord?"

"We were harmless villagers with no power! But you tore through us…"

"Xellos tore through you. In case you've forgotten it was my intervention that stopped him from leveling your town to the ground!"

"Of course, it's always someone else's fault, isn't it, Lina?"

Lina's hands bunched into fists as a woman yelled, "You set fire to Galia City! You killed my children!"

Lina paled and started to shake as the woman's punch managed to land below the belt. "No, I didn't. Xellos set fire to your city."

"You helped him!" she screeched, the agony raw, and judging by the looks she was evoking, it seemed that the third heckler was building a sympathetic audience that the first two had missed.

"No, I didn't." Lina said simply, even as the guilt tugged at her for being so stupid to have believed that Gaav's minions were the perpetrators rather than Xellos. "Things get very confusing in a battle. Xellos is a master manipulator. He duped me good. Still, I did not help him set any fire."

"Either you helped him or you're not the heroine they are making you out to be!" the woman continued as Gourry put a hand on Lina's shoulder.

"Has anyone here taken down a Mazoku?" he asked, and the crowd went quiet. "Then until you do that and make every decision perfectly, don't be so quick to criticize."

He moved to grab Lina's hand to get them out of there, but before they moved he addressed the woman, "We are very sorry for your loss. At some point every warrior learns that we can't save everyone. It's never easy, and I'm sorry we couldn't save your children."

Lina couldn't get a good read on the crowd as she followed Gourry off the gazebo, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from this town as possible. They hadn't gotten far when she heard Aliciane say, "Ladies and gentlemen, we in Zeferia take all accusations against our native born heroine very seriously."

Lina's eyebrows hit her hairline as she and Gourry stopped in their tracks to watch as Aliciane continued, "If you have a complaint, please come and see me, and we will hold a public inquiry to investigate it."

"A what!?" Lina exclaimed, but before she could get more information, a loud, screeching noise tore through the air from the east. She turned and saw a horde of demons coming at them from the Desert of Destruction! Gourry stood up before her and drew his sword. She drew hers, thinking that she should have waited until they were home at Maninstit before lifting the sterility spell. But it was too late to bemoan that now. Still, without her powers there was very little she could do against the demons.

"Everyone, take cover!" Lina ordered.

People screamed as they ran in panic, even trampling over each other to find shelter. Lina could do little about the demons, but she could do her part to get people safely to shelter, and she moved quickly to pick up those who had fallen before they were too injured and helped them get to cover. Fortunately the demons weren't anything that Gourry couldn't handle, and soon there was a pile of dead demons at his feet. When he sheathed his sword, people started to clap appreciatively as they emerged from their hiding places, and he shook his head modestly.

"Let's go." He said to Lina.

Lina started walking with him and then bristled as someone said, "She didn't lift a finger to help! She must be taking all of the credit for all of his accomplishments!"

Lina reddened with anger, and Gourry glared at the person who had spoken. "What kind of stupid person would let someone else take the credit for their accomplishments? Lina did all that you heard about today. You just saw her on an off day."

"Then why didn't she use her so called magic?"

Lina and Gourry fumbled awkwardly as, from the podium, Aliciane asked loudly, "Lina, is it that time of the month?"

* * *

 **AN: Lina isn't the wrecking ball in the novels that she is in the anime. She is very cautious about her spell use, and doesn't cast a Dragon Slave until the end of the FOURTH novel (which was loosely adapted to the Saillune family feud with Christopher and Alfred for reference point), and she won't cast it in towns and other crowded places, which limits her severely.**

 **Xellos, on the other hand, is a lot more ruthless in the novels and did set fire to a big city and manipulated Lina into believing that Gaav's minions had done it.**

 **Wizer is also very different in the novels and never tries to throw Lina in jail.**

 **A personal note, I am nervous about posting now. My grandpa went into hospice yesterday and has a week left at most, and for those keeping track, this is the third death in the family in the space of a year. I also had the "luck" to be there when he had his massive stroke, and since it was just me and my grandma with dementia, I suddenly was tasked with coordinating his care and making medical decisions that I did not anticipate having to do and it was incredibly overwhelming, especially on top of already dealing with caregiver fatigue with my job. Writing keeps me from falling into bad thought patterns and from dwelling in a sea of anxiety and usually Slayers fandom has been a reliably positive experience. When my aunt died in January it wasn't. That person has been banished from my realms, so if you're reading it's not you. I just don't want a repeat of the crap that happened when my aunt died now that my grandpa is dying. So basically be kind. Read and enjoy. If you have something nice to say, feel free to share it and as always, you don't have to feel obligated to share it. However, if you presume to know how to write my stories better than me, now is not the right time to tell me and smeg off. Sorry to have to armor up when most of you have been so great because of one person, but I don't feel comfortable posting without this disclaimer. Thank you for your understanding.**


	18. Chapter 18

"We can't leave yet." Aliciane said calmly as Lina and Gourry packed their belongings.

"We can." Lina shot back.

"We're not scheduled to leave until tomorrow."

"So we'll just get to the next town early." Lina said, the aggravation thick in her voice.

"So because you got embarrassed you're just going to turn tail and…"

"You announced to the entire town that I'm powerless and that it's a good time to attack!" Lina yelled.

"We can't show fear right now, or do anything that makes you look guilty."

"I don't exactly give a damn about how people in some god forsaken town in the middle of nowhere see me!"

"But doesn't this make you wonder why here, and not somewhere more populated? This was organized. That three people with a grudge against you just happened to be here of all places on the same day…"

"This isn't exactly the time for me to start investigating anything!" Lina groaned, "I don't want to deal with a conspiracy right now."

"Tough." Aliciane said, "I asked the mayor. This town is so small everyone knows everyone. No one has ever met those people until they came into town yesterday."

"Well, how much damage can they do here?" Gourry asked as he tied his bag up, "As you said, this is out of the way. It seems more like they wanted to shake us up while we're in an unsecure region."

"Which is why we can't show them that they succeeded." Aliciane pressed.

Lina looked at Gourry, and judging by his blank look it was safe to say that he was going to let her call the shot, "I do want to learn who sent them. But it's not like we have the element of surprise here. They know who we are so dropping by for a little chat and saying I'm someone else to dupe them into dropping information won't work, and I doubt that they'll give me any information of use if I try to be straight with them."

"They've already skipped town." Aliciane explained.

"Then I really have no reason to stay here."

"It would make you look guilty."

"I don't base my behavior off what makes me look innocent or guilty!" Lina snapped. "If I did that then I wouldn't have gotten half the shit done that I have!"

"And given people fodder to use against you?"

"Look, Lina's not a saint," Gourry said.

"Gourry!"

"But she's not a bad person either. And she's right about how sometimes when you're doing the right thing, it looks bad."

"That may be in your previous life, but you're in a different arena now. Looks matter!" Aliciane countered. "It's why we're doing the inquiries."

"About those inquiries! What are those about anyway?"

"I wouldn't worry too much," Aliciane said, "They'll just go over the evidence. We have Inspector Wizer's report, among other things. Your sister has been gathering data for years. It's to clear you beyond a reasonable doubt. And it's not that we think you did anything wrong, it's more to make the kingdom feel good about you."

Lina still wasn't convinced, but she didn't feel like talking anymore. "Fine."

"You're not going to bail on me?"

"If I were, do you really think you could stop me?" she shot back.

Aliciane smiled pleasantly, "But your sister wouldn't like it."

"Oh, get out of my room already!" Lina snapped as she walked over and looked out the window. A few seconds later she heard the door open and close behind Aliciane and she relaxed as Gourry came up behind her.

"We can still go." He said.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do. I wish Amelia was here so I could get her input. I just feel so out of my depth right now." She said as she stared out at the view towards the Desert of Destruction and noted that the hills looked like they would be fun to walk through as the familiar wanderlust surged through her.

Gourry wrapped his arms around her from behind, clasping them around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, their cheeks touching as he looked out with her. "We don't have to go back to Maninstit you know. There's still so much to explore out there."

"But you hate the desert." She said.

"I'd go if it meant being with you." He said.

"There wouldn't be any inns. We'd have to camp outside for who knows how long. And we don't have the right supplies."

"We could buy the supplies."

She moved her hand to grasp and squeeze his arm. "And what happens when I stumble upon something I don't want to deal with out there?"

"I dunno know. You tell me." He responded as he squeezed her gently, "I only do what you tell me. And you just do whatever you want."

"You're being ridiculous!" Lina said as she laughed, "You know it would piss Sis off if I left everything and ran off to explore the Outerworld."

"What's she going to do? She has two toddlers. She's not going to be able to follow us."

"Can you imagine? Sis fuming at home because we've skipped off and unable to do a damn thing about it! Still, out there, we'd be in for a world of trouble."

"I'd be with you." He said as he turned his face towards her and started to nuzzle at her neck as his hands moved up to her breasts.

She gasped as she closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy it for a moment before she said, "You know I'm kind of gross right now."

"Shh," he said as he gave her breasts a squeeze, "We have plenty of other places to explore."

"Hmm," she sighed as she turned to jump him, sending them spiraling towards the bed.

* * *

"Lady Lina, Sir Gourry," the Mayor said as they stepped out of the inn. "I just wanted to thank you for repelling that attack. Being so close to the border has gotten a lot scarier lately."

"Was this the first attack?" Lina asked.

"It was," the Mayor said, "But it's more concerning given that since the barrier fell we've sent out several parties to explore what was out there. It's been two years and none have returned, and they were just supposed to be short, week long ventures."

"Hmm." Lina said as they started to walk to the restaurant. "What else are you worried about?"

The Mayor looked around, and then said quietly, "There's some rumors from the Elmekian Empire about a few people who returned. Supposedly it's called the Desert of Destruction for good reason. In addition to fierce demons, in some places the sand is so hot it can scorch you alive. Supposedly it's impossible to survive. No water, nothing grows there."

"Well, it was where Hellmaster Fibrizzo anchored himself." Lina mused.

"At the same time, I don't trust the stories. There are also rumors that the Elmekians found something powerful there, and they are spreading lies to keep other kingdoms away." The Mayor lowered his voice and added, "Some are even saying that the Elmekians killed our scouting parties."

Lina looked at Gourry to see if she could get a read on what he was thinking, but he looked as clueless as ever. But by now she also knew not to trust that look. "Well, Gourry here is our Elmekian Empire expert."

"I am?"

"What do you think?" Lina asked.

"It's possible." Gourry said, "If there is some powerful artifact there, they would stop at nothing to seize it."

"I'm sorry to burden you with all of this during your honeymoon." The Mayor said, "But out on the border like this with the desert to our east and Elmekia to the south…"

"You're the first in the way if anything bad happens." Lina said as she waved him away, "And the first line of defense. Why hasn't the Eternal Queen sent more people down here?"

"Forgive me, but I believe she's been so busy with affairs among the kingdoms to the west and fighting Mazoku that this has slipped her notice. Everyone just assumes the Desert of Destruction is impassable, and that we have centuries to worry about whatever is out there."

Lina tapped her finger on her arm, and then said to Gourry, "Hey honey, feel up to sticking around a few more days and then doing a flyby?"

"What?" Gourry asked.

"We can Ray Wing once my powers have returned. Get a lay out of the land, see if we see any human activity."

"But that would put you in so much danger…" the mayor protested.

Lina waved him away again, "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"How long are you wanting to go in for?" Gourry asked.

"An afternoon, tops. Just long enough to get a feel for whether or not the Elmekians are out there. We won't even touch the ground."

Gourry shrugged, "Fine by me."

* * *

"What bone headed idea is this!?" Aliciane screeched. "We're supposed to leave for Eithne! We have a tight schedule to keep!"

"So send a message and let them know we're going to be delayed." Lina replied as she ate her eggs at breakfast the next morning. "Ensuring the safety of our kingdom is more important than our schedule."

"But people are expecting you!"

"They can wait." Lina replied. "Really? What's the point of being Lina Inverse if you can't be fashionably late?"

"Your sister will be furious."

Lina shrugged, "Ask her if she can spare a knight, by the way. I have a feeling this little town will need one."

Aliciane reddened, and Lina scoffed as she put her plate on the tray, "Look, just get out of our room already and set about the errands I've asked. Now get, unless you plan to take me on! Oh, and be a dear and set the tray in the hallway for me before you leave."

"I'm not your chambermaid!" she huffed, but she grabbed the tray as she stormed off anyway.

Gourry muffled a laugh beneath his hands as he locked the door. Lina sighed and laid down on the bed. "Do you think your sis will be mad?" he asked.

"No, knowing her she wanted me to probe for vulnerabilities while I was out and about. And with a little luck she will send a knight. I'd feel more comfortable leaving this place with someone powerful to defend it."

"It could be an outpost we send students to in a few years." He said as he got into bed with her.

"For once, that's a good idea. They can prove their worth here. Or perhaps we can deploy people around the border."

"In the meantime, what are we going to do with our extra time here?" he asked.

"You mean this extra time when we're not investigating danger or sitting bored out of our minds listening to some speech?"

"Yeah! What are we going to do with it?"

"Well, we've already seen everything in this podunk town…" Lina said contemplatively as she looked him over, "So I guess all that's left is to stay in bed and screw each other's brains out."

"Oh!" he said as he lit up, "You mean what normal people do on a honeymoon."

Lina laughed, and reached out for him, "Come here."

* * *

A few days later, they set out into the fearsome Desert of Destruction to find that there was sand. And more sand. Occasionally Lina thought she might have seen something shift in the sand, but considering how common optical illusions were in the desert, she couldn't be sure that she wasn't imagining it, and she wasn't about to set them on ground to find out.

"Be careful," Gourry said as he scanned the area as they came towards a large mesa, dotted with caves along its walls, "There's someone there."

"Damn," Lina said. "Is it an Elmekian?"

"We should turn around." He cautioned.

Just in time to show that it was too late to do that, there was the screech of a spell being hurled towards them, and Gourry raised his sword and bisected it. Unfortunately it damaged Lina's Ray Wing spell, and they went crashing to the ground. They quickly scrambled for cover as more spells rained down upon them. "If they have a powerful weapon, they aren't using it." Lina remarked as they ducked behind an outcrop of rocks.

"Are you complaining?" he asked.

"Just thinking outloud!" she replied as spells flew on all sides of them. "Cover me!"

"Right." He said as he got up and slashed through the first spell that came out them. Not for the first time Lina thanked her lucky stars that they had found that weapon. Whoever was firing at them could aim!

They raced to the cave entrance, and Lina chanted as she stayed behind Gourry, who fended off the attack with his usual skill. When they reached the cave she cast, "DEMONA CRYSTAL!"

Fog rose, and then spread into an icy crystal web through the cave, ensnaring the people within. The attack ceased immensely as, from within, Lina could hear someone cursing their existence. Lina and Gourry peered inside and found the people within trapped and subdued. Gourry proceeded in cautiously. "Did you bring some rope?" he asked.

Lina reached into her cape and pulled some out. "Of course!"

* * *

It was late when they got back into town. Walking was a lot slower than Ray Winging, especially when they were transporting eight prisoners. "You've returned!" the Mayor exclaimed, the awe evident in his voice.

"Yes, and we found something interesting while we were there." Lina announced as Aliciane came up with two women that she recognized as Ceiphied Knights from Luna's restaurant. Lina also noted that they had recently changed their hairstyle to keep their hair off their forehead. "I see reinforcements got here."

"Are they Elmekians?" the Mayor asked.

"Yes." Lina said. "Better get them to the jail and interrogate them tomorrow. And take extra care with the ones who are gagged. They had three sorcerers in the group."

"We'll see that you pay for this!" one of the prisoner yelled.

"Whatever," Lina said dismissively as the guards took them away, "Let's see if I remember. Dava?"

"Correct." One of the knights said, "And this is Sobelle."

Lina nodded, "Is being out here going to be a problem? Because we're going to need someone stationed permanently after what I found today."

"I actually like this." Sobelle said, "It's pretty here. Gets us away from Luna and Harold."

"Huh?" Lina asked as the women shared a chuckle.

"Sobelle is more powerful than Luna, and Luna doesn't like it." Dava explained.

"And Dava and Harold had a thing before he married Luna." Sobelle added. "So I guess this is banishment."

"Blissful banishment." Dava said as she stared at the mountains in the distance.

"You have the opportunity to make a name for yourself with your exploits out there." Lina stated. "I'm kind of envious actually."

"What did you find?" the Mayor asked.

"Eight Elmekians in a cave." Lina explained, and then she pulled some manuscripts from her cape, "With these."

Sobelles took them, and her eyebrows hit her hairline, "Is this a treasure map?"

"Apparently Hellmaster Fibrizzo had a vault somewhere loaded with goodies. I didn't get a chance to check out the cave they were exploring," Lina explained, "But it's here on the map. Should make for a fun adventure."

"Please tell me you have a good reason to take these men into custody." Dava said.

"They fired at us." Lina said.

"And?"

"That's…not enough? Fine," Lina sighed as she pulled out a bag and threw it towards them. "It's full of mementos from people from Zeferia.".

"They'll probably say they found them from a corpse." Dava replied.

"I'm starting to see why Sis doesn't like you." Lina replied.

"Hey, I have to anticipate their response. I trust what you say."

"As do I, I recognize some of this. This will bring some families in this town closure at least." the Mayor said as he took the bag and indicated that he would be leaving. "Thank you."

"I trust we'll be leaving bright and early tomorrow." Aliciane stated.

"Of course." Lina replied. "But for now, let's eat!"

* * *

 **AN: Here's the map of the Slayers world that I use for reference. Still glad this page is up after so long…especially as I suck at geography. .**

 **Thanks for everyone who left words of encouragement last week. My grandpa died peacefully Thursday evening. It's been a whirlwind but I'm feeling better after a restful weekend. Stay wonderful.**

 **Dava Sobel wrote a book about how a bunch of female computers at Harvard calculated the age of the universe thanks to Ceipheid variable stars (The Glass Universe). So while thinking of names for the Ceiphied Knights that connection came to mind for some odd reason (especially as I am 100% serious when I say I am dyslexic, was diagnosed age 8). Probably name anymore knights who come up for some of the actual computers. Not sure if HK named Ceiphied for these stars, especially considering how drastically the name spelling can change depending on the translation, it's likely a coincidence, but it amused me.**


	19. Chapter 19

The incident at the border turned out to be the most excitement that Lina and Gourry encountered on their honeymoon. The hecklers disappeared as mysteriously as they had appeared, and Lina was able to relax and enjoy seeing parts of Zeferia she'd never visited before. Still, a sense of feeling antsy grew, and when she reflected on why she was stunned to realize that she no longer felt she was growing as a traveler, and that she was anxious to challenge herself in the new role she would be assuming by running a school and teaching. She was ready for the journey to end and to settle down to work!

Still, there was no rushing Aliciane through the remaining weeks. And Lina certainly couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying herself. All the same, when they finally reached Zefiel City early one afternoon she felt ready to roll her sleeves up rather than sad that the honeymoon was over. And while she was all too ready to drop Aliciane off and head straight to Maninstit, Aliciane insisted that they had to visit the Eternal Queen and be debriefed. Lina merely hoped it wouldn't take too long. Fortunately, aside from events on the border, there wasn't much to report.

"Aliciane had asked the hecklers to come forward, lodge a complaint, but they didn't." Lina explained to the Eternal Queen and Luna as they sat in the Queen's private audience chambers.

"Which lends credence to Scenario B." Luna commented as she glanced at the Eternal Queen.

"Huh?" Lina said.

"We'd been speculating about the hecklers." Luna explained. "One line of thought was that they were sent from the Kingdom of Dils."

Lina and Gourry exchanged a look, "Well, you do have quite a few enemies there." He said.

"But why?" Lina asked.

"Revenge. To rattle you. Undermine confidence in you." Luna listed, "And it's also well known that outside of our borders they have been slandering you. They are doing their best to make you public enemy number one in the Kingdom of Dils."

Something simmered within Lina. It didn't feel fair. The Kingdom of Dils had been deeply infiltrated by Dynast Grausherra and his minions, who had even managed to kill much of the royal family. Lina's hard work there had stopped Dynast Grausherra's stranglehold on the kingdom. All the same, she could easily see how her actions could have been read as too little too late at the best, or at the worst, twisted into blaming her for Dils' problems. Especially now that Maius, who could speak in her favor and held rank there, was dead. _What that they say about no good dead…?_ She thought as she said, "But I have no plans of ever stepping foot in there again!"

"Likely it's a move against my plan to train people to fight Mazoku." The Eternal Queen explained serenely, "Especially since Saillune is joining our efforts and we have been in communication with the Duchy of Kalmaat about instituting a similar program there. When word reached Dils, they flooded the Duchy with propaganda about you."

Lina bit her lip, "Which means that Mazoku are likely still controlling Dils."

"It's not conclusive." Luna explained, "But it's highly probable."

"So with Dils to our west, who knows what to the east, and possible trouble with the Elmekian Empire to our south…" Lina said.

"Let's be thankful for our alliance with Saillune." The Eternal Queen said firmly, and Lina wondered how she could sound so confident when the situation did little to evoke the feeling. But then, wasn't that what good leaders did? Hadn't that been what she herself had done?

"But why come to one event at the edge of the civilized world to heckle me?" Lina asked.

"That's what we can't figure out, and why we think the second scenario is more likely." Luna said.

"Which is?"

"Some revenge, courtesy of Baroness Guloisa. That was the closet you came to the border of the Elmekian Empire." Luna explained.

"But how would she have communication outside of jail?" Gourry exclaimed.

"For one thing, I suspect that the Elmekian ambassador, Carlton, is involved." The Eternal Queen said, "These matters are complex. They always are. Carlton is fond of Guloisa, and she does have some powerful friends back in the Elmekian Empire, and they have been pressing for her release, and those demands are starting to carry some weight. Guloisa herself is a troublesome prisoner."

Gourry's eyes widened, "Well, she's a troublesome person in general."

"She claims to have information about what the Elmekian Empire is doing in the Desert of Destruction, information vital to our continued safety, and she says she will only give us this information if we release her."

Gourry looked distinctly uncomfortable as he said, "Well, she likely does have information. She knows that information is currency and is good at positioning herself to obtain as much of it as possible, and it will be good information and she probably isn't exaggerating."

"But…?" the Queen prompted.

"But it would mean releasing her." He said weakly.

"We'll still keep her under tight watch at court." The Eternal Queen stated.

Gourry bit his lip and he fidgeted as he mumbled something. Lina's annoyance flared as she blurted out for him, "In case you didn't hear that, she's already caused a lot of trouble here. Hell, even now that she's in a dungeon you can't stop her from sending hecklers to harass us on our honeymoon! Are you sure you can handle her?"

The room seemed to chill for a moment, and Luna stated, "I walked into her trap knowing it would be foiled. I just didn't expect you to be so slow on the uptake."

"Oh, you don't really…" Lina started as she stood up.

"All humans make mistakes." The Eternal Queen said loudly. "What matters is if we learn from them."

Luna exhaled, and folded her arms under her breasts. "I learned not to even look at anything Guloisa may give me."

"And perhaps," The Eternal Queen added, "You should do something for yourself for once."

Luna looked baffled at the mere thought for a brief moment before she looked at Lina meaningfully.

Lina thought for a moment, and then looked at Goury, "She's your mom. What do we need to do to protect ourselves from her?"

"Just know if she offers something, she's going to want something in return, or have something up her sleeve. And now that she knows about the Blast Sword, she's going to do everything she can to get it. Don't leave her with the Elmekian ambassador alone, and know that she is going to find out every dirty secret anyone you send to keep an eye on her has and will use it to blackmail them. Oh, and don't let her fool you into thinking she's illiterate."

"And if we're smart about it, we can give her just enough rope to hang herself with." The Eternal Queen added. From beside her, Lina noted that Gourry still looked nervous.

* * *

They had moved into a less hospital room to interrogate Guloisa, and Amelia had joined them. "Looks like you're wasting little time getting straight to work!" Amelia observed as she sat down.

"Would you believe that we even were working on our honeymoon!" Lina vented.

"Well, what did you expect?" Gourry said, "Since when can you keep out of trouble?"

"Hey!" Lina said.

"Can it." Luna said. "They're coming."

The tension thickened in the room as the guards escorted Guloisa in it. Considering she had been in prison, she looked well. But her eyes set on Gourry and burned, "How could you stand by and do nothing as they arrested me?"

Gourry said nothing as he stared at the table, but Lina shot back, "You tried to kill us on our wedding day! What did you expect?"

Guloisa folded her arms under her breasts, "I had no way of knowing that would happen. I was duped."

"No one here believes that!" Lina said.

"But you believe her?" Guloisa asked, pointing a finger at Luna. "She stabbed her sovereign! Luna would have more reasons to kill her queen than I would to kill my own beloved son."

"Oh for…" Lina said.

"Enough." Luna interjected. "Our case against you is strong, as you well know."

"You know I gave you the diamonds. But how was I to know that was Grau? I didn't even know who Grau was, or that he was a Mazoku! Or what he was going to do?" Guloisa said, "You really don't think I would have tried to kill my own son?"

"We're not here to go retread this debate." The Eternal Queen said, "We're here to secure your release, under the same stipulations as before, provided you tell us what is occurring in the Desert of Destruction."

"Can I see that in writing." Guloisa said.

Luna handed over a document. Guloisa smiled. "Hellmaster had a device that could claim the souls of an entire city in mere seconds with the correct spell. They have the device, but they don't have the spell."

"Damn." Lina said. "How close are they to finding it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Guloisa said, "Especially as I've been in prison for the past month. A lot can happen in a month."

"Do you know where this device is held?" Amelia asked as she stood up and pounded her fist on the table dramatically.

"With the Emperor, of course." Guloisa said.

"We must get this device out of their hands!" Amelia declared.

"And let Saillune handle it?" Guloisa asked. "Convenient."

"You are free to go." The Eternal Queen said.

Guloisa stood up, and walked over to Gourry, "You don't really believe that I would want to kill you."

"It doesn't matter what I think, does it?" he mumbled.

Guloisa bit her lip, and walked out. Once she closed the door behind her, Amelia cast a modified wind spell to muffle the sound so that they wouldn't be overheard. "We need to gather the other kingdoms and let them know that the Elmekian Empire has this." The Eternal Queen stated.

"And then?" Lina asked.

"We band together and demand that they destroy it." Amelia said.

"And meanwhile they could find the spell and start wiping out cities!" Lina protested. "We need to act fast."

"Are you thinking we need to go grab it?" Gourry asked.

"If you go in alone and are caught, it would be a diplomatic nightmare." Luna said.

"Then I won't get caught."

"No." Luna said.

"What do you mean no!? I do stuff like this all of the time!" Lina protested.

"That was before you were knighted, paraded through the kingdom, and given the blessing of the Eternal Queen to train others in your stead." Luna shot back.

"It would look as though the Eternal Queen sent you to steal it so Zeferia could have the weapon." Amelia added.

"But they'd look bad for having it in the first place!" Lina protested.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Luna replied, "We have to get the cooperation of the other kingdoms so we don't look as though we are doing this for our own gain. Then we'll talk about organizing smaller missions. But it can't be you."

"I don't want to sit this one out!" Lina said.

"You're going to have to learn how to sit these things out. Luna's right, you are too famous now." The Eternal Queen said. "And you've done more than enough on the battlefield. Now you will train others and watch them do this."

"But I haven't trained anyone yet!"

"So it's better that this be your first time, before it's a student that you are attached to."

The Eternal Queen's words hit her like ice water as she found herself wondering just what she had gotten into. While it was true that after she'd had to kill Luke she'd wanted someone else to make the hard decisions, but she'd thought that person would be older and wiser. Not a younger, less cynical version of herself.

"Fine," she said quietly, "If I may be excused, it's been a long trip and we're anxious to get home."

"Of course." The Eternal Queen said, "Have a safe trip back home."

* * *

As they walked to Amelia's carriage, Luna asked, "You don't want to stay for dinner before you leave?"

"Another night," Lina said. "You know how it is after a long trip."

Luna smiled wistfully, "It's been so long since I took you on your first trip out of Zeferia."

Something about the tone of her voice, coupled with what the other knights had said at the border, prompted Lina to ask against her better judgment, "I know this is personal. But are you happy?"

"I'm building a legacy." Luna stated quickly, "Everything I do is to ensure the success of the gods and to rid the world of Mazoku. Whether or not I'm happy doesn't matter."

"Oh," Lina replied, "But what's the point if you don't get to enjoy yourself along the way?"

Luna ruffled her hair and said, "That's why I give you the leeway that I do."

Aggravation rushed through Lina. "You let me?"

"I'll stop by before the school starts in two weeks. You will have twenty-two students. Mom and Dad are fully briefed on the details, and most of the preparations are in place."

"Twenty-two students!?" Lina exclaimed.

"You mean there are that many exceptional children in the kingdom?" Gourry added.

Luna smiled, "Lina knows, but I doubt you do. Like I have a fragment of Ceiphied in my soul, the Eternal Queen has a fragment of Aqualord Ragradia in hers."

"So she's as powerful as you?" Gourry asked.

"Well, it depends on how you measure it." Luna explained. "Ragradia is Ceiphied's subordinate, so I can channel more power. However, the Eternal Queen was born with almost the entirety of knowledge that the Claire Bible has. I was born as ignorant as the next baby. Suppose a novice was born wielding the Blast Sword. That would be me. But then suppose a different person was born with a regular sword, but with the knowledge of an expert swordsman and knowing how to cast spells like Astral Vine. Who would win? Because of the knowledge compared to the ignorance of the novice, it would be the latter. That's the difference between the Eternal Queen and me, and it's why she spends so much time mentoring me. And even with all she has shared, there is still much I do have to learn."

"Wow." Gourry said.

"What made her more powerful is her rank." Luna continued as they reached the carriage, "Most common people wouldn't have the resources she has to find and recruit talent. There's a reason heroes and legends hail from Zeferia in greater numbers than other countries. She manages the kingdom in such a way as to ensure that it happens."

"I guess there's one thing I don't understand." Gourry said as the footman opened the door to the carriage and waited for them to get in.

"Nothing new there." Lina smirked as the other looked at him expectedly.

"If there are so many powerful people in Zeferia, more powerful than Lina even, then why do so many of you stay here? And why did you send Lina out into the world?"

Lina's hand curled into a fist as she itched to hold her Gourry hitting slipper, and then thought regretfully that she had burned it after vowing to treat him better at their wedding. But right then, she almost didn't care!

"I didn't send Lina into the world, she chose to go." Luna clarified.

"But you can't say it isn't what you wanted."

"Gourry." Lina said, her voice low.

"It's not that I'm complaining!" he said quickly, "Meeting Lina was the best thing that ever happened to me! But it doesn't make sense to send your weakest…"

Lina screamed as she flew into the carriage, "You can walk home!"

Gourry looked a little sheepish as Luna drummed her fingers on her arms as she thought, "Duty is noble, but someone bound to duty is drawn to causes to die for. And that goal, death and destruction, that's in line with what the Mazoku want, ironic as it may be at times. Look at Luke. We needed to send someone who loves living into the world, because people who love living will fight that much harder and smarter to keep on living. And that is the opposite of what the Mazoku want, and it is its own source of power."

"Oh," Gourry said, "So if by some measures the Eternal Queen is more powerful than you because she's smarter than you…"

"Excuse me?" Luna said.

Despite the dangerous edge to her voice, Gourry kept going, "Then by some measures is Lina more powerful than you because she fights because she's selfish and likes living while you fight for duty?"

Luna's hair stood on end as energy pulsed through her, and her hand moved to her waist. Lina's eyes hit her hair line as she watched from the carriage and then yelled, "Gourry, Amelia, if you value your lives get in NOW!"

"Good seeing you!" Gourry said, and then he quickly followed Amelia into the carriage as they took off towards Maninstit.

Luna screamed as they retreated, "You'd better run! Don't you dare even think of coming back for a month!"

Lina shook her head as Amelia giggled while Gourry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, it's going to take her awhile to calm down from that one." She then gave Gourry the side eye, "I'm not sure if I should hit you or kiss you."

He leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush. "I didn't hear anything." Amelia sang.

Lina shook her head and sighed as Gourry asked, "Is who is more powerful than who really that big of a thing here?"

"Isn't it anywhere?" Lina asked.

"Not among women, or at least, not in this way." Amelia said, "At Saillune and other courts I've visited it's about who has the prettier clothes and can get the richest, most titled husband. Not that it's much better with the men. Neither my sister or I can inherit the thrown in Saillune, and you know how difficult it is for a woman to have real power anyone outside of Zeferia."

"Huh?" Lina said, "I thought your sister would be the next queen."

"Only if she marries a king. All the same, it's as though since this is one of the few places where a woman can influence the government, the competition is fierce. After Luna's mistake with the wedding plenty were ready to say that she wasn't mature enough for the responsibilities placed on her, or that she may be powerful but doesn't have the smarts to back it, so she's a bit on the defensive right now, especially with justifying the cost of everything the wedding and the school and all that."

"Oh." Gourry said soberly.

Lina took a deep breath, "So I guess this means that the pressure is on to prove that the school is worth the investment."

Amelia nodded, "Precisely."


	20. Chapter 20

Riding by carriage was much faster than walking, and unlike other carriages Lina had been in, Amelia's was actually comfortable! All told, when her manor appeared in the window Lina was in a very good mood. All she needed now was the assurance that dinner would be ready. As she stepped out and got a few steps towards her mansion, Gourry came up behind her and swooped her up and off her feet. She laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around him, "You already did this once."

"But it's official now." Gourry said as Jeeves opened the door for them. Then he whispered in her ear, "And I get to feel you up. You don't mind?"

"No, I'm not complaining." She said as Amelia came up behind them as they crossed the threshold, and Lina felt relief was through her, "And it's better this time. No melancholy burst from the Sad Lady!"

"Welcome home, my lady." Jeeves said, "I will go to the carriage and take your bags. Alona will unpack. Nellie almost has dinner ready, you're just in time if you want to clean up and wait in the dining room."

"Thank you." Lina said, still marveling at not having to do any of this for herself as Gourry sat her down.

"Oh, your mom found some interesting information on the Sad Lady while she was going through the old library." Amelia said.

"Oh?" Lina said.

"I'll let her share it over dinner. I'm going to find Zel and let him know we're home."

"See ya in a bit," Lina said as Amelia raced off down the hallway. Lina put her hand on her stomach as she started to walk to the dining room, "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too!"

"I wonder what's on the menu." Lina said as they entered the dining room.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and brushed her hair from her neck and leaned down to nuzzle on it. "Hope you don't mind if I snack a bit before dinner."

She grasped his hands as she smiled, "What makes you think I've forgiven you for earlier?"

"It's your loss too if I stop!" he pointed out.

"For once, you make a good point." She said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him as she reached her face up to kiss him.

He lifted her up a bit, and then sat her on a counter to make their height difference less of an obstacle as he moved his kisses down to nuzzle at her neck, before pulling away abruptly as he whispered, "Your parents are coming."

"How do you do that?" she asked as she hopped off the counter and straightened her shirt.

Gourry shrugged, "Do you give a lot of thought to how you know things? I just do."

"I'm not complaining." Lina said as she finally heard the footsteps he'd already discerned, "It's saved our asses plenty of times. But your senses are superhuman!"

Before he could respond, Han and Leia walked in, trailed by Zel and Amelia.

"Welcome back!" Leia said as she hugged Lina.

"So the honeymoon is over and you're ready to work?" Han asked.

"Never stopped working really." Lina said, her voice trailing off as she saw the look on Amelia's face. "You okay?"

"Oh, I just got a letter from my daddy." Amelia said as she sat at the table.

"Is Phil okay?" Lina asked as one by one everyone joined Amelia at the table.

"He's fine." She said, her voice unusually dejected as she added, "It's just that he's getting married."

"Oh!" Lina said as she turned a little blue. "They found someone willing to go through with it?"

"Oh, Daddy was a valuable prize on the marriage market! Every month he was flooded with offers. I mean, he's the Crowned Prince of Saillune!" Amelia said, and Lina had to bite down that no one who made those offers must have ever laid eyes on him, "So it wasn't for lack of interest that he never remarried. It was because of me. He didn't want to risk putting me under the charge of a stepmother who didn't have my best interests at heart. But now that I'm married he bowed to pressure."

"But your sister isn't married." Zelgadis said.

Amelia chuckled a little, "If you'd met Gracia you would understand. Sis can take care of herself. I'm the youngest and Daddy was always so protective of me."

"So who's the lucky princess?" Leia asked.

 _You wouldn't think she was lucky if you'd ever seen him!_ Lina thought.

"She's a duchess from one of the smaller kingdoms in the Alliance of Coastal States. I've never met her, but he says it will be a good opportunity to expand the program we are doing for training Mazoku hunters to the Coastal States."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Zelgadis pointed out.

"It was to be expected, I guess." Amelia said, "And I bet he's been so lonely since I left. I'm just being silly, really. I hate the thought of his affection being shared with others, and the affection any children I produce being split among new siblings. It's selfish of me, really."

Jeeves came in with the wine. _Thank goodness._ Lina thought, _I don't think I can stomach this talk of Phil's affection without it!_

"When is the wedding?" Han asked.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, actually. I'll be back before the school opens, though it will be close."

"That's fast." Lina said.

"Oh, people in Saillune are wanting to see him married and producing heirs as quickly as possible!" Amelia explained.

Lina didn't think she couldn't stomach anymore talk of Phil producing heirs, especially as she did want to eat her dinner, so she turned to her mom and asked, "What did you find out about the Sad Lady?"

* * *

"That poor woman." Lina said once she was alone with Gourry in the seclusion of their room.

"Well, looks aren't everything."

"There's a difference between someone who looks plain or even a little unattractive, and then there's someone who is just purely repulsive." Lina said as she walked to door to the balcony.

He followed her as she opened the door and walked out. "Phil is a decent man at least. He'd treat his wife well. I mean, if one of my sisters had to marry him I wouldn't worry too much."

"You have sisters?" Lina asked.

He looked uncomfortable, as though he wished he hadn't brought it up. "Three."

"They still in Elmekia?" Lina said as she stared at the view.

"As far as I know." He replied as he leaned against the railing.

"Any of them close to the Emperor?"

"Why are you asking."

Lina put her hand on her stomach. "Hellmaster's device. This bug in my gut won't rest until it's out of his hands."

Gourry instantly became quiet and stony. "Out with it, Gourry." She said.

He shook his head, "The Eternal Queen was very firm about our orders."

"I can live with a displeased queen more easily than I can with a city whose inhabitants are annihilated because I did nothing!"

"We got the information about what the Elmekian Empire was doing to Zefiel City. And we alerted them to weaknesses on the border. Just because we're not on it doesn't mean that no one is on it."

"But I'm not on it, so I don't know how it is progressing." She said.

"And you don't know how ugly these situations can get, from a diplomatic viewpoint. You heard Amelia."

"I can't believe you're not going to back me!" she said.

He bit his lip. "I'll back you. I'll never let you set foot in there alone. And you maybe right, and the Eternal Queen maybe wrong. But Lina, we can't be everywhere. Everything I know about the workings of the Elmekian Empire and who the Emperor's favorites are is way out of date. I don't even know which residence he's in right now. We'd be going in against orders, without a plan, and without enough information, and if we're caught, it would be a diplomatic nightmare."

Lina leaned forward on the banister. He was right, and she hated that he was right. He put a hand on her back, "You want to spar?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"We're going to have students in two weeks, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you have some pent up frustration." He said, "You've not even sneaked out to attack bandits since we got to Zeferia."

She chuckled, "Oh, bandits don't come into the kingdom. The Eternal Queen manages the kingdom so well they don't even think about it."

"Oh," he said, as though a light spell had gone off in his brain. "Well, we need to keep our skills sharp and practice teaching them to someone else. So why don't we go down and spar for a bit? I can sharpen your sword skills, you can teach me a spell."

She laughed, "Well, if I can teach you a spell with your memory, then I can teach spell to anyone. You're on!"

* * *

"Lighting." Gourry said, and a ball of light appeared in his hand. He smiled a little as he released the spell and it lit the darkening sky as the sun set.

"Well, it looks as though you do have a magical bone in your body." Lina said as she patted him on the arm.

"I just don't know how you memorize all of that."

Lina laughed, "If you think that was a lot of work, you should see the chant for the Dragon Slave!"

"I hear it."

"Well, I guess if I can't fathom your sensory abilities, then my ability to memorize should be just as unfathomable to you. It's all fair. Though…" she said contemplatively, "Perhaps if I focus on mnemonics it might be good for those with high magical capacities but poor memories. I just never bothered because memorization was the easy part for me."

"It's good we did this, then." He said. "Occasionally I come up with a good idea."

"Only occasionally." She said as she gently pushed him.

"Let's get the wooden practice swords out." He said.

Internally, she groaned. While she had been wanting to vent frustration, she preferred to do it on people weaker than her. And sparring with Gourry reminded her too much of how much she sucked at swordplay. And she was always so sore after going a round or two with him.

Still, once they put the wooden swords away, she had to admit, she was glad she'd done it. As they weren't on the road and in imminent danger, he'd held back, allowing her to get her energies out and step up her game but not leaving her wiped. Still, she rubbed her arms as they walked back to the manor.

"Aren't you glad that we have that large tub now?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said, "And we actually have piped hot water!"

He wrapped an arm around her, "I'll even rub your back!"

She reached around to hug him, "Sold."

* * *

In the time Lina and Gourry had been gone, the downstairs portion of their manor had been transformed into a school. There were two dormitories, two classrooms, a dining area for the children, a room for recreation, and of course, the room the Sad Lady haunted (and that Lina was now sure would continue to haunt for some time).

With the physical changes in place, Lina and the others were free to attend everything else. There were lesson plans to write, information on the students that Luna had compiled to review, two libraries to catalogue, and missives to keep on top of. Lina had thought that sitting out on the action would be hard, but the fact was she was so busy she didn't have too much time to think about it.

"Saillune and several of the other countries are banding together with Zeferia to put the pressure on the Elmekian Empire to give up the weapon." Amelia explained over dinner the day she returned from Saillune for her father's wedding. It was also the day before the school was set to open. "And Saillune, Zeferia, the Duchy of Kalmaart and several other countries are forming an expedition to go and take the device from them."

"Any idea who will be in that expedition?" Lina asked.

"One of the Ceiphied Knights. The person they are sending for Saillune is a guard I would trust with my life." Amelia said. "Not sure about the people from the other places though."

"And hopefully, when the next big thing goes down, it will be the graduates from our school who will be going." Lina said.

* * *

Lina watched from her office as the wagons carrying her students approached, and she took a deep breath. Luna had been housing them at an inn in Zefiel City as they arrived and then, after likely giving them a stern talking to about the horrors that would befall upon them if they disappointed their country, had packed them up and sent them to Maninstit. "They look so young." Gourry commented as he stared out the window.

"Many are younger than I was when I left home." Lina said incredulously, "Though some are the age I was then."

"Well, it will still be awhile before they graduate."

"If life doesn't intervene before then." Lina said as she rubbed her back.

"What do you mean?" he asked as the children started climbing out of the wagon and entered the manor.

"Take your pick." Lina said, "Between Dils and the Elmekian Empire, versus just plain old Mazoku hijinks, the peace we enjoy now could be history tomorrow."

He wrapped his arm around her. "This is really worrying you."

Lina looked back out the window. "Most people that young don't know what sacrifice and loss is. So on the one hand, they're the perfect people to do this work. Fearless and convinced of their invincibility. I mean, if I hadn't defeated Shabranigdu by the time I was fifteen, well, it wouldn't have been something I could do for the first time now. I'd flinch. It's a short window of development, being old enough to be strong and powerful and smart enough, and young enough to be so daring and reckless."

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Lina said.

Jeeves opened the door. "They're waiting for you, my lady."

"Thanks." Lina said as she straightened her robes. "You ready?"

Gourry took her hand, and quietly they walked down the hall. Soon they were joined by Zel, Amelia, Leia and Han as they walked down the stairs and stopped outside of the main classroom, where the children were currently seated, the sounds of their whisperings carrying through the hallway. Lina squared her shoulders and entered the room and walked to the podium, silence following in her wake.

She turned to face her students, eleven boys and eleven girls between the ages of ten and thirteen, and began, "Welcome, to the opening year of Luke and Milina's School of Sorcery and Swordplay. I am Dame Lina Inverse, sorceress supreme, slayers of two fifths of the Dark Lord Shabranigdu as well as Hellmaster Phibrizzo, among others, and is there something you would care to share with the rest of us?"

Lina glared at a young blonde girl who was whispering to a redheaded girl with braided pigtails beside her. The blonde stared at Lina completely unperturbed as she said sardonically, "I'm sorry, ma'am, I just thought that given your accomplishments, you're rather tiny."

Lina heard a few people snicker as she drummed her fingers against her arms. What was it her mother had said about girls this age? "What's your name?"

"Maeve Connacht." She replied.

Lina smiled, "Well, Maeve, you just volunteered to be the first to pair against me on the sparring fields tomorrow."

Maeve went a little pale as some of the people around her laughed. Lina glared at them and a hush fell over the classroom. Once she was sure that she had everyone's attention she continued, "Three years ago I proved it was possible for a human to destroy Shabranigdu. And now I, along with my team, many of whom have fought beside me, are going to train you to do what I did. But let me caution you, it's not easy. It takes a lot of hard work, grit, smarts, and the belief that you can succeed. But it's doable."

The room was silent as the kids looked at her. Lina felt strange looking back at them. Especially when she considered that she wasn't even a decade older than them! "Let me take a moment to introduce our faculty. My husband, Sir Gourry Inverse, will instruct you in swordplay."

Gourry smiled warmly as he walked in and took a seat close to the podium. "Zelgadis, Duke of Tealblu will teach courses on Shamanist Magic, Reading Runes and Ancient Scripts, and Potions."

Zelgadis looked politely indifferent as he walked out and took a seat. "Duke Zelgadis's wife, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla of Saillune, will spend most of her time fulfilling her duties as Saillune's ambassador at the royal court, but occasionally she will give a class on White Magic and first aid."

Amelia was her bubbly self as she walked out and waved. "My parents, my first teachers, will also be your instructors. Leia Inverse will teach three classes, History, Folklore and Myths, and Curses. My father, Han Inverse, will help Gourry teach you swordplay and he has also put together an intricate Class of Hard Knocks as he calls it. Living on the road requires street smarts that they don't teach at most schools. Well, we aren't most schools."

Han and Leia took their seats, and Lina continued, "I will also teach three classes. Black Magic, Battle Tactics, and the Gods and Mazoku Lords. Through the year we will be evaluating your strengths, and determining how to divide you among us for advanced courses in our specific disciplines. There will be advanced courses in Swordplay, Black Magic, Shamanist Magic, and a fourth, very elite course in a little known branch of magic known as Chaos Magic that will start in the second quarter of the year. These courses will be offered on different days so some of you may be eligible for all four, but even if you aren't, there are benefits of specializing, and in fact some experts believe it is better to specialize rather than spread yourself out too thinly."

Lina paused for a moment to let them think about what she said before she continued, "Breakfast is at seven. Every day after breakfast no matter the weather you will meet Sir Gourry and Mr. Inverse on the sparring fields outside and spend your mornings there. Depending on the day and topic, either me or one of the other instructors will be there as well. After that we will have time for lunch, and then in the afternoon there will be two classes. All you need to do is meet in this room after lunch, the instructor will be waiting.

"Meals will be served in the student's hall. Three nights a week, one of you will join the instructors for dinner. We have the schedule planned out, each of you will get this opportunity for us to know you better. And the first student to have this honor will be Adam."

One of the younger boys' eyes widened, and the young girl beside him that Lina presumed was his twin sister, Adora, judging by the information Luna had given her in addition to their resemblance, punched him on the arm.

"The first floor of the manor is yours to use, with a few exceptions. Our cook, Nellie, asks that you stay out of the kitchen. Boys need to stay out of the girls' dormitory, girls need to stay out of the boys'. And be forewarned, this manor is haunted."

People started whispering excitedly as Lina continued, "The haunting is contained to a single room, and I ask that you stay out of that room unless you have permission. It is haunted by the ghost of a woman whose home was taken from her to build Maninstit, so unless you want to provoke her ire further, leave her in peace."

The children looked at her incredulously and murmured amongst themselves, "Unless there is an emergency, do not go onto the second floor, least you want to incite my wrath. Finally, it's time to appoint the dorm leaders. We chose the oldest boy and girls for this task. The dorm leaders will ensure the smooth running of the dorms, make sure that everyone makes their beds and has the lights off by ten and breaks up any squabbles that occur. The dorm leader for the ladies will be Honor. Please stand up."

A young girl with her hair shaved off stood up, and Lina could detect just how badly she was struggling to contain her excitement behind a mask of professionalism. Judging by the utilitarian nature of her clothing, Lina had to admire just how little this girl seemed to care for her appearance. She seemed pragmatic to the extreme! Not to mention a good choice to be dorm leader "And the dorm leader for the boys will be Owen." Lina said, and a tall, blonde boy stood up, and he seemed much less pleased with the task set before him, judging by his barely concealed smirk.

"Jeeves will give you a tour after dinner, and then you had best get to bed and be ready for a long, full day tomorrow as we're going to assess your strengths and weaknesses and learn why my sister decided you made the cut." Lina smiled as they squirmed a little, and then her thoughts turned to the food that Nellie and her recently hired staff had been preparing all day, "But that's enough of this stodgy office stuff, let's go to the dining hall and eat!"

* * *

 **AN: I wasn't sure if I was going to say anything, but I ended up spilling the beans a bit to Dragonfeathers about the theme behind the girls' name, which is badass female characters I grew up with. After wracking my brains I went ahead and did the same thing with the boys. Have fun guessing the references! First person to guess all 22 gets to made a fanfic request.**


	21. Chapter 21

When Lina and Gourry got to the foot of the stairs the next morning, the ground floor was already a swell of activity as children ran to and from the dining hall. Gourry was completely unperturbed as he waved as they went to their own dining room, and his eyes seemed to dance merrily as though he was enjoying all of the turbulence. They walked by a girl with dark hair and her face smudged with ashes from reading by the fireplace. She looked up at Lina, and held the book up apologetically, "I hope it's okay. I took it from the library."

Lina shrugged, "As long as you bring it back. What's your name?"

"Danielle."

Lina looked at what she was reading, "Take it with a grain of salt, but it's a nice story."

"Thank you. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Hm," Lina said, and then she named a few books in a similar vein. As soon as she had finished, a young boy collided with her, and then looked at her in fear as he realized who he had just run into. "S-sorry, ma'am!"

Lina shook her head, "What's your name, kid?"

"Jean-Luc."

"Be careful where you're going."

"Right. Thanks." He said, and then he went running to the student's dining room, and Lina continued with Gourry to theirs. When they got there, Zel and Amelia were already eating. They greeted each other as they sat down and Amelia asked, "So, are you ready for your first day?"

"You bet!" Lina said as she loaded her plate with pancakes.

"You're not worried about that girl showing you up?" Zelgadis asked chidingly.

"Maeve?" Lina asked, "Well, she is the daughter of some bigwig in the Zefiel City Sorcerer's Guild and is descended from the Eternal Queen."

"What?" Gourry asked.

"The Eternal Queen is old." Lina said, "No one knows how old exactly, but over a century. She has many descendants, none of whom have a real chance of inheriting any time soon."

"Wow." Zelgadis said. "Is this an effect of Ragradia?"

"As far as we know. Maeve is either a great-great granddaughter, or a great-great-great granddaughter. And she's not the only one attending this school descended from the Eternal Queen."

"Who else?" Amelia asked.

Lina thought for a moment, "Adam and Adora. And Owen, for that matter. I'm not sure if he's a direct descendant or a cousin or great nephew or something like that, but he's the only son of a nobleman."

Han and Leia came in then, with Leia musing loudly, "How on earth am I going to remember all of their names?"

They talked amicably until breakfast was over and it was time to go to the sparring fields. Lina and Gourry left with Zelgadis as Amelia, and as soon as she had opened the door to the dining room she found herself face to face with a young girl with light brown hair. "Sorry." The girl said. "I just need to talk to you before we go down to spar."

Lina frowned, "What's up?"

"It's just, I go by Ace. And I don't want anyone knowing what my real name is. So if you do a roll call or whatever I don't want you yelling out my real name."

Lina folded her arms, feeling slightly amused as she tried to figure out which name it was and wishing that she could send Ace away for a moment so she could place a bet with Gourry and Zelgadis. "What's your real name then?"

 _Pippi_. _I'd bet a bag of gold coins on Pippi._

Ace looked behind her to make sure no one was watching and then whispered, "Dorothy."

 _Glad I didn't make that bet!_ Lina thought to herself as the girl quickly continued, "Please just call me Ace. Everyone else does, and if people find out I have a stupid name like Dorothy I'd never hear the end of it!"

"What's so bad about Dorothy?" Zelgadis asked.

"It's fine if you're into frills and lace and all that. But that's not me." Ace said.

"Alright then, Ace, I'll make a note of it. With a name like Ace, though, you'd better be able to back it."

"I will," Ace said as she relaxed a little, "Just wait till you see what I can do. Anyway, thanks. See you in a bit."

As soon as she left, another student, a boy, came up to them, "Hey, can I ask you something before we go out?"

"What?" Lina said.

The boy looked behind him and said, "Don't call me Henry at roll call, call me Indiana."

"Indiana?" Lina repeated as she shook her head and wondered how many kids would come up and beg for them not to use their given names. "How did you come up with that?"

He smiled at them charmingly, "That's a long story. Another time perhaps. Just remember, not Henry, Indiana!"

"Bye, Indiana." Gourry said.

"Perhaps we should ask if anyone else has any last minute name changes." Lina said as she shook her head.

"I understand." Zelgadis said, "People always found creative and new ways to butcher my name, and other kids were good at teasing me for it. There were times I wanted to just say my name was Bob and be done with it."

"Speaking of," a young, intense looking boy said as he came up to them, "I'm Cuchulain. Coo-hoo-lin."

"Cuchulain." Zelgadis repeated.

Cuchulain nodded, "Thanks."

"Looks like we have a bit in common." Zelgadis said, and Lina's fears that he would be to cold and distant for the kids eased.

"Well, those of us with strange names are in a special club."

"Right. Now get going."

Cuchulain scampered ahead with the other children as they got outside and headed towards the sparring fields. Amelia's carriage was already waiting to take her to Zefiel City. "Good luck!" she said as walked hand in hand with Zelgadis to it while Lina and Gourry continued towards the fields.

Most of the kids were already waiting at the fields when they got there. Maeve was standing confident, practicing her chants under her breath as she waited. Beside her a young boy with black hair who had gotten a practice sword out was doing his warm ups, and Lina had to shake her head. He was so comfortable with the sword he practically looked as though he was dancing, though as far as Lina could tell his technique was solid. "He is actually very skilled." Lina commented.

"That's not a style I see often." Gourry replied. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Gomez." He said with flourish, a manic look in his black eyes as he stood to attention and then bowed to Lina as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It is good to meet you, my lady."

Lina had to suppress a giggle as she playfully smacked him on the head, "Tone it down a notch. And remember I'm married."

"And may I be as happily wedded as you are one day." He replied.

"Who instructed you until now?" Gourry asked.

As Gomez answered him, Lina looked around and started counting as Zelgadis joined them. It looked as though they were missing two kids. "They have two minutes, and then they're doing extra laps." Lina muttered to Zelgadis as her parents joined them.

"Take note of the kids already going through their warm ups versus those who aren't." Han muttered just loud enough to be heard, and almost guiltily those who were mulling around found something to do.

Lina smiled as bit as the last two students joined them. Then she yelled, "Good morning! And welcome to your first day of school. Now I know that my sister and her scouts decided that you are good enough to be here, but I need to see for myself what makes you good enough."

A boy, probably the youngest one there and dressed from head to toe in green, shot his hand up in the air as he blurted out, "So does that mean that you don't trust your sister's judgment?"

Lina raised her eyebrow and considered him as she hoped to buy time to think of an answer. "What's your name?"

"Peter."

"If I'm going to teach you, then I need to know your strengths and limitations and see them for myself." Lina turned her attention to the rest of the students. "Any other questions?"

To Lina's great relief, no one stirred. Lina looked at Maeve, "Then you're up."

Maeve took a deep breath and stepped forward, and Lina had to admit that if nothing else, the girl had poise. And though she was young, the last thing Lina needed was to have her ass handed to her on her first day of teaching, and if there was one thing Lina herself had proven, it was that being young was not an obstacle to taking down someone powerful. "You know the rules." Lina said, and Maeve nodded.

Because of the lethal nature of many spells, only ones that caused minimal damage such as Burst Rondo and Dil Brand could be used in spars. Fireballs were out. But people could get very creative in their attempt to beat their opponent.

Lina motioned that she was ready, and Maeve wasted little time to cast, "Dil Brand!"

Lina dodged easily, but the resultant dirt and dust the spell kicked up did put her at a slight disadvantage. Overall it was a smart spell to start with because it did impair vision and hearing even if the idea to start with a Dil Brand was a rather predictable move. Lina started chanting her own spell as she kept an ear out, and nearly miscast her spell in her confusion over whether or not she was hearing correctly. "Bogardic Elm." Lina quickly finished, and Maeve cried out as the ground below her turned into a swamp and she sank to her knees.

Her hand brushed the swampy ground and she cried out in disgust as she let the spell die. Lina cast a levitation spell and gave her a hand. "You're going to have to get used to getting dirty. A mazoku isn't going to care and won't give you time to get scrubbed up before they kill you. Whatever you do, don't stop casting that spell."

Maeve nodded, and Lina cast another spell to reverse it and helped Maeve out. The she looked at her. "What was that you were chanting? I've never heard anything like it."

"Holy Magic." Maeve stated.

"What?" Zelgadis exclaimed. "I know dragons can cast it, but humans can't!"

"After the barrier fell my father found that he could." Maeve explained, "There were some ancient scrolls in the archive that he cared for filled with spells no one could cast. After the barrier fell he decided to give it a try and they worked. He taught a few to me, but I'm still a bit hit or miss."

"With practice you will get more consistent, so long as you don't stop chanting." Lina said, and then she backed away a bit. "I'm not going to dodge. Hit me with it."

"Lina!" Gourry said.

"It won't hurt her." Maeve said.

Gourry still looked mildly alarmed, but Lina nodded, and Maeve started chanting and then said, "Ray Freeze."

A gold road seemed to reach to her and lock her in place. Lina struggled against it for a few minutes and then exhaled, "Well, you caught me. I'm impressed."

Maeve smiled as she canceled the spell. Lina dusted her hands, "One thing I want everyone here to understand. There are new discoveries in magic all the time, and we have to continually seek new knowledge to stay on the top of our game. Which is another way of saying, Maeve, you're presenting a topic on Holy Magic in two weeks."

Maeve's eyes widened as she wondered if she was being rewarded or punished, "Right!"

"Meanwhile, Ray Freeze!" Lina grinned as the energy shot from her and encompassed Maeve, and then she quickly found she could encompass more than one person, and she wasted little time in grabbing a few other students with it. "How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"What?" Lina asked.

"Cast the spell when no one taught you?"

Lina shrugged as she canceled the spell, "I just have to hear a chant once to have it memorized. It's a gift."

Peter's mouth dropped as the other students started murmuring, and Lina smiled to herself, sufficiently convinced that she had proven her reputation. "Right then." Lina said as she looked at her roster, "Any volunteers to go next, or should I just go down the roster?"

A young girl raised her hand, "I'll go."

"What's your name, then?" Lina said.

"Ripley."

Lina recognized the surname of one of her students. "You just go by Ripley?"

"I do."

"Alright, show us what you've got."

* * *

Lina dusted her hands and exhaled in relief as Jackie laid down his practice sword and went to stand with the others. Finally they had gotten through all twenty-two of the students. While none of the others had delivered the bombshell that Maeve had, several, such as Marcus and Jackie, had styles that were incredibly rare and unique that had thoroughly piqued Gourry's interest. And a few, such as Pippi and Clark, were uncommonly physically strong.

"Now," Lina said commandingly, "We still have an hour before lunch. Go ahead and run four laps around the manor grounds."

Owen and a few of the others scoffed. "What does running have to do with slaying Mazoku?"

Lina raised her eyebrow as Zelgadis said, "Sometimes being able to run is the difference between staying alive and dying."

"But we would die with honor." Cuchulain said.

Lina smiled wryly, "And that will be a great comfort to the people who suffer because you failed to protect them by refusing to take a tactical retreat until you can regroup and gain the advantage."

"But if we fight for a worthy, noble cause…" Kara, a flaming haired peasant in tattered clothing began.

"Mazoku believe that they are fighting for a worthy, noble cause." Lina said, "It means nothing on the battlefield. When you're out there you fight to stay alive and that's that."

Some of the students looked at her as though she was making sound sense, while others looked as though she was crazy. A few looked to be thinking it over. "At any rate," Gourry said, "You'd better start running. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can have lunch."

Lina smiled as that sent them off and running. Gourry wrapped his arm around her as they watched them. "Well, that was interesting."

"You'd think with all of my experience that they would just accept what I say. I mean, I know what I'm talking about."

"Considering I raised you," Leia said as she put a hand on Lina's shoulder, "Excuse me while I have a nice, long laugh."

Hey!" Lina said.

"I'll join her." Han added with a smile.

"You planted a seed." Gourry said. "Sometimes an idea, especially when it's very different from what you've heard all your life, takes a while to grow."

"That's deep." Lina said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on Owen." Zelgadis said. "And the other ones who are angry. Mara, Nerys."

"People who are angry that young usually have good reasons to be." Han said, "And they need someone to show them how to grow beyond it. This will be a good place for them."

"I'm more concerned with the ones like Susan and Bruce." Leia said, "Neither of them wanted to be noticed and seemed so sad."

"Well, Bruce was orphaned, and that would be devastating for anyone." Lina said, "Nothing really stood out about Susan's background though."

"Susan seems to have a sense of duty and very capable." Zelgadis said, "I still say be careful with Owen. He's got a chip on his shoulder and seems more interested in playing around than learning. And with a background like his he's used to getting what he wants and not having to respect limits. He could challenge us."

"You have a point. I've known a lot of kids like him." Gourry said. "Still, after all we've dealt with, he's nothing we can't handle."

* * *

 **AN:** **In interviews, Hajime Kanzaka has stated that with the barrier down humans can now do Holy Magic again, but they likely wouldn't realize it for some time or be able to translate it from dragon to human for a few centuries. I decided to take some liberties so they would recover that knowledge a bit faster than HK anticipated :-)  
**

 **OK, I think I got all of the student names in there. One person is in the lead having identified all five from the previous chapter! Theme is badass characters I grew up with, so really books/tv shows/movies before 2000, and the first one to guess all 22 gets to make a fanfic request! And yeah, some of these are gimmes, others are a bit more obscure, but none should be too difficult.**


	22. Chapter 22

The students were already sitting in the classroom when Lina got in, and a hush fell in the room as Lina walked to the blackboard and wrote the name of the class, the Gods and Mazoku Lords, on the board. "As I explained yesterday, this will be one of three classes that I teach, the other two being Black Magic and Battle Tactics. And while these may seem like disparate subjects, they are intimately connected. While you can practice Black Magic without knowledge of the Mazoku Lords, your knowledge will only be surface deep and you won't be able to invent new spells, and invention is something you need to be able to do in the field. No Black Magic user worth their salt doesn't have a good working knowledge of the Mazoku lords, especially as that is where we draw our power from…Yes, Owen?"

"I'm a swordsman. Why do I have to bother learning about magic?"

"Because if you're going to be fighting Mazoku, then you need to be aware of the spells that the magic users in the group will use. And this will also come in handy for defending yourself from rogue magic users. If you can identify the chant they are using, you can figure out which spell they will cast and can better defend against it. Finally, there are swords that work by holding and releasing magic spells."

Owen seemed satisfied, but Kara raised her hand, "But isn't it evil to channel power from a Mazoku?"

Lina smiled, "Suppose you found a discarded sword that a Mazoku lord wielded? Would you have any worries about using it? Just because you channel that power doesn't mean that you're doing something evil. But you do have to be smart about how you use these spells."

Kara looked unconvinced, "But does that energy damage you?"

"Black Magic users have been known to have long lifespans, so I'd say no. You hear a lot of myths, that women who use Black Magic can't get pregnant or whatever or that using Black Magic stunts your growth, but it's just baloney people spread to scare you into giving up your power."

"I hate to say it, ma'am, but you're not exactly a good example of a Black Magic user who grew to be…tall." Maeve said.

Lina's eyebrow twitched, but before she could say anything, Nerys said, "After the demons razed my town when the Dark Lord was reborn, I don't particularly care where the power to annihilate them comes from or how much it stunts my growth. I'm going to use every advantage I can to win and protect my people. I'm not going to dither about whether or not I won't grow another inch. Those of you who've been pampered and sheltered your whole life don't know what it's like to be out there when people are dying."

"I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with using Black Magic per se." Jean-Luc said, "But I do worry about using every advantage without regard for the consequences. Power like this must be tested and used carefully, or the consequences of our actions could be worse than what we're defending ourselves against."

"Which is what we'll be doing." Lina said, eager for the opportunity to get the topic back on track. "Educating you about the power you are wielding, when to use it and when to not. For instance, never cast a Dragon Slave unless you are in the middle of nowhere. But that's a topic for our Black Magic course. Today, we're talking about Shabranigdu and Ceiphied, and the battle between them that we are caught in."

Several students picked up their quills and looked at her expectantly. Lina then went and wrote the diagram with the Mazoku Lords on the board, and then the one with the Gods. "There are the names and rankings of the Mazoku Lords and the Gods. The Mazoku desire destruction and to end the world. They also feed off negative emotions and energy. Suffice to say, that they are our enemy."

"But how do we really know that?" Mara asked.

"Sweet Ceiphied." Nerys exclaimed in disgust.

"Really." Mara persisted, "What if the Gods have been lying to us or duping us?"

"Mara has a good point actually." Lina said, "Which is never be afraid to question your assumptions. That being said, who in here has met a Mazoku?"

Lina raised her hand. So did Nerys and a few others. "Those of you who haven't met a Mazoku, pay attention to those who have their hands raised, and then ask them about their experiences after class. Now, Mazoku want nothing more than to return the world to Chaos. They are very open and upfront about this goal and I have heard it from their mouths more times than I can count. If they succeed then everyone, myself included, will die, and that's not something I'm interested in. The Gods aren't exactly our allies, but they do want to see that the world continues to survive, thus ensuring my survival and making my decisions on who to fight with rather easy."

Lina said, "That said, there will be times when you find yourself making strange alliances to survive. I've even had to make an alliance with a Mazoku to survive. Eventually he stabbed me in the back, but I expected nothing less from him. I hope none of you ever find yourself in that situation, but remember, the choice is always to survive. That is what you must always fight for."

Kara raised her hand again, "But if the Mazoku are so evil, I still don't see how channeling power from them can be a good thing."

"Because it doesn't matter where the power comes from," Lina snapped, getting a little tired of her binary thinking, "What matters is your reasons for using it."

Kara put her hand down as Lina took a deep breath and continued, "Now, I can lecture about this chart, feed you the names of the Mazoku and Gods, but you likely already know all that and if not, then you can look it up. What I'm wondering is, how many of you know where we get this knowledge of them from?"

Indiana raised his hand, "The Claire Bible?"

"That is one source," Lina said as she added it to her increasingly crowded blackboard, and then to her surprise Indiana listed several more. Lina quickly added them and noted that someone knew his source material, "The Claire Bible is considered to be the gold star of source material. But genuine copies are rare, and frauds are plentiful. And your find could be anything from a spell that could help you defeat a powerful Mazoku, to the best chocolate chip recipe you've ever had. So if you find a manuscript, be careful and authenticate first."

Susan raised her hand as she asked, "But how do we tell a genuine copy from a fake?"

"Glad you asked." Lina said as she lifted the hand that held the chalk.

* * *

Lina was so glad when she saw Zel come in to the classroom. "And on that note we will wrap up for the day. Next week I want each of you to turn in an essay on how to spot a fake, and then we'll be examining actual documents and you will have to make a verdict of whether or not they are genuines or fakes. Now, go ahead and take a fifteen minute break and be sure to meet back on time. I wouldn't want to incite Duke Zelgadis' wrath by being late to your first class with him."

"How'd it go?" Zel asked as he put a load of books on the desk and Lina started erasing the chalkboard.

"Good." Lina said, "They're a bit more inquisitive than I expected, but it's really a good thing. I thought I'd just be droning on while they took notes, but they had all of these questions!"

She then leaned close and whispered, "But fortunately, nothing I couldn't answer!"

He laughed, "You sound as though you were worried."

"Just you wait!" Lina said, "It's almost your turn on the hot podium."

"Well, it's not like they would know if I didn't know the answer." Zelgadis said.

"Don't say that too loudly." Lina replied. "Or they might think you're bullshitting."

"Right. Well, you enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Bye!" Lina said.

Zelgadis wrote the name of the class, Potions, on the board as the students gradually started filtering back into the classroom. Before he could even begin, though, Ace had walked up and asked, "Hey, I hope this isn't too inappropriate, but you were a chimera, right?"

"Right," Zelgadis said.

"Well, how did you get your human body back?" she asked.

Zelgadis stared at her for a moment. "And how is this related to potions?"

"Well, I imagine that a potion would be involved at some point."

Zelgadis drummed his fingers on his arm. "Take a seat."

Ace tried to hide her look of disappointment as she sat down. Zelgadis considered her and remembered what was in her file. "You have a background in potions."

"Right." She said.

"Gotten into some trouble with them."

She blushed as everyone turned to stare at her, "I had good reasons for it."

People started whispering as Zelgadis continued, "Yes, considering that the sorcerer you targeted was creating chimeras, you did. So, who did he turn that you cared about?"

"My friend."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Zelgadis grabbed the chalk. "Getting my human body back, it's all connected with the skills that make you good at using magic and potions. You have to think outside the box for one thing. In general, when you think of separating chimeras, how would you approach it?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Ace said, "Well, it would be like filtering the non-human parts out I suppose."

Many of the other students nodded. "That's the direction I took for a long time, and it was dead end after dead end. Suppose we had a pitcher of lemonade. Now break it down, what elements are in the pitcher that, combined, make lemonade?"

"Lemon juice, sugar and water." Honor jumped in.

"Now, suppose you just wanted to get water. How would you do that?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Honor gasped, "Add more water?"

Zelgadis nodded, "Suppose you had a big pitcher. Eventually you can add enough water that the lemon juice and sugar won't be noticeable."

"But how do you add more humans without merging with a bunch of strange people?" Nerys asked, the disgust evident in her voice.

"By making a copy." Zelgadis explained.

"What's that?" Gomez asked.

"It's where you make a duplicate of yourself." Jean-Luc explained, "But how did you do that when your body had been so drastically altered?"

"The inside of my cheek still had unaltered human cells." Zelgadis explained. "I was able to take samples from those, make several copies of myself, and graft them onto my body. Now the amount of blow demon and rock golem are just trace amounts, and I am back to being human again."

There was the scratching sound of quill on parchment as people hurriedly took notes as Ace asked, "But where did that idea come to you from?"

"Sometimes when you are facing a challenging problem, you just have to tear up all of your research and start fresh and approach it from a different vantage point. Now, anymore questions about how I became human again?" No one raised their hand, but Zelgadis made a note to talk with Ace later about helping her friend, "Then, let's return to what I was originally planning to lecture on."

* * *

"How did it go?" Gourry asked as Lina walked into her room and sat down on the couch with him.

"Good. Though, I guess I was expecting a quiet classroom as they soaked in my wisdom. Instead they debated and discussed it."

"Is that bad?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Not really. It was enlightening at the least." She said even as her brow knitted as she reflected on what they had asked and what she had said and wondered if she had been clear enough, and even if she had been correct to assure them that there would be no harm in channeling Black Magic spells. While she had confidently explained that Black Magic had no effect on a person's ability to procreate, the fact that the desired event had yet to occur had left her questioning her assurance. Still, it wasn't as though a lot of time had passed, and plenty of Black Magic sorceresses went on to have children.

"Hm." He said as he leaned in to nuzzle at her neck. "We have a few hours before dinner."

She smiled, "Someone is feeling amorous."

"I've never slept with a teacher before." He said. "The thought is turning me on."

She opened her eyes as she pulled away, "Is that a thing for you?"

He shrugged, "Is that bad?"

She chuckled as she started to kiss him, "No, but let's just say, I'm learning a lot today."

* * *

"My sister and I will both get inherit some special swords when we come of age." Adam explained as he ate. "It will magnify our power."

"What type of swords?" Gourry asked.

Adam shrugged, "They were bequeathed to Queen Carliena when she founded Zeferia and have been passed along ever since. They amplify the power you already have and make it stronger."

"Excuse me, ma'am." Jeeves said as he came in, "But this arrived for you."

"Thank you." Lina said as she took the missive and read it, "Wow."

"What?" Leia asked.

"There's a woman in Toft who just gave birth to a rabbit." Lina declared, and Adam burst into laughter. But then he looked at the adults in the room who were stoned faced and stopped.

"So it's begun." Amelia said sadly.

Adam looked confused, "So what's begun? How does a woman give birth to a rabbit?"

"Damn, I forgot he was here." Lina said. "Listen, Adam, what I say does not leave this room! It is top secret, and if you share this information with anyone it will have dire consequences. Understand?"

"Yes," Adam said as he straightened and looked serious.

Lina took a deep breath, "A Mazoku cursed the town of Toft so that the women there would give birth to rabbits. We thought it was just talk, but now it looks like it's happening. The town is being quarantined until we find a way to break the curse. We don't want mass panic spreading through the kingdom and pregnant women worrying themselves into stillbirths and miscarriages by spreading this."

Adam's blue eyes widened, "Right! I won't tell a soul. I won't even tell Adora."

Lina patted his arm, "Thank you."

As soon as dinner was over and Adam had left, Han asked as he burst out laughing, "Did you see the look on that kid's face?"

Everyone joined in on the laughter as Gourry said, "I do believe he bought it."

"It was so outlandish I didn't think he would." Zelgadis said, "I guess people will believe anything."

"We live in a strange world, and curses do exist. So do chimeras." Lina said, happy that her plan to determine which students could be trusted to protect a top secret spell like the Giga Slave versus those who would spill the beans was thus far going well. She had decided that during dinner she would plant a false and outlandish rumor and see which ones spread and which ones didn't. The ones who could keep the secret would be considered for training in Chaos Magic, while the ones who couldn't would be disqualified. "So why not?"

"And you're keeping track of which rumor you're giving to which student?" Leia said.

"Yes, Mom." Lina said, bristling a little. At first she had missed her mom so much she could let the snide reminders go unnoticed, but the more time they spent together, the more annoyed Lina got at her mother's inability to trust her to do her job. "You know I have been managing well on my own these last few years."

"There's no need to take that tone."

"It's been a long day." Gourry said, "I'm sure everyone wants some time to relax and prepare for tomorrow. But all in all, it was a successful opening day for the school, right?"

Lina patted his arm, "It was. Good work everyone! I do believe we are off to a good start!"

* * *

 **AN: I got the idea for how to cure Zelgadis from the English translations of the Slayers Radio dramas:** slayerstransl8d . livejournal 2008 / 06 / 29 /

 **And to think of an outlandish rumor that wouldn't mimic something I also heard in a counseling session and parade something I was told in confidence for other's amusement, I had to think about famous hoaxes perpetuated through history, and the woman who convinced some doctors that she'd given birth to rabbits sprang to mind. There really is a sucker born every minute. Warning if you do look it up, the details are rather gross, gory and disturbing.**

 **And congrats to Zoro50, who put in the hard work of figuring out who the students were based on! Hopefully I will get Zoro's request up by the end of May. The students are:**

 **Ace: Ace/Dorothy, my favorite Doctor Who companion growing up.**

 **Honor: Honor Harrington, Honor Harrington series by David Webber, check them out if you haven't!**

 **Pippi: Pippi Longstocking! Who else has the stupid Pippi Longstocking song stuck in their head now?**

 **Danielle: Danielle De Barbarac, Ever After, AKA Cinderella. My mom would always comment that Danielle was basically my teenager alter ego. She even walked in the same stubborn manner I did.**

 **Kara, Dragonheart**

 **Ripley, Ellen Ripley, does she really need an introduction?**

 **Nerys, Kira Nerys, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine**

 **Peter, Peter Pan**

 **Owen, Owen Deathstalker, The Deathstalker series, loved these books in high school, not sure how I'd feel about them now**

 **Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation. He's so awesome that my husband has a man crush on him.**

 **Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones series**

 **Clark Kent, Superman**

 **Bruce Wayne, Batman**

 **Gomez, Gomez Addams, The Addams Family**

 **Jackie Chan, in many of his older works he just played a character named Jackie, so I hoped I wasn't stretching a bit with this one**

 **Adam and Adora, He-Man and She-Ra!**

 **Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole, Babylon 5. Who doesn't love Ivanova?**

 **Queen Maeve of Connaght and Cuchulain, showing off my Irish heritage and love of Irish mythology. Also, Morgan Llewelyn did some amazing novelizations of Irish myths when I was in high school. Red Branch was an incredible retelling of Cuchulain's adventures and his battles with Queen Maeve.**


	23. Chapter 23

The kids were all crowded around something when Gourry got to the sparring fields the next morning. At first he ewas worried that someone was injured, but the vibe from the group was different. And then Pippi exclaimed, "He's so cute!"

The groups shifted, and Gourry could see Honor at the center, holding a rather distinctive looking golden tabby. "That your cat?" Gourry asked as he reached them.

"No." Honor explained even as she brought the cat closer for a cuddle as he purred loudly in response. "He just walked right up to me when I came out today."

Gourry considered the cat for a moment and then said, "If he's still around after class, then you can go ahead and bring him to the kitchen for some milk."

"Really!?" Honor exclaimed.

"Really!" Gourry said. Cats were good to keep around for keeping vermin away after all, and Lina had talked about getting one. He did a quick count of the students and noted that they were all there and said, "Now we're going to start with some laps today, then we're going to pair off. Four laps!"

Gourry watched as the kids ran and sat down next to the tabby and started to scratch his ears. The cat purred loudly as he leaned into his hand for more scretchies, and Gourry found himself hoping that the cat would stick around. As Han came up to join them he said by way of greeting. "Where did that cat come from?"

"Honor found him." Gourry explained. "I've never seen a cat like this one. It's almost as if his fur was spun from gold."

"It is unusual." Han said, "Might have to ask around. He's too friendly to be feral. He has to belong to someone."

"I hope not, I'm kinda of hoping to keep him." Gourry said, "Anyway, you ready?"

"Got the lesson all planned out." Han replied.

They chatted amicably as the kids ran, and when they finished Gourry divided them into two groups, those that were proficient in swordplay and those that weren't, and sent those who were proficient with Han.

"Wait." Owen said, "I was wanting to be trained by the best."

Han looked menacing as he asked, "And what makes you think Gourry is better than me?"

"Gourry was knighted. You weren't."

"Any swordsman worth his salt knows you need to learn as many different styles as possible, and from as many people as possible." Gourry said, "I'm going to work with the new students for a bit, then after an hour we'll trade off. Everyone here will have their chance to pit their skills with the sword against all of the teachers here, well, with the exception of Princess Amelia and Mrs. Inverse. In the meantime, I wouldn't be so quick to insult someone who will be instructing you."

"Alright then." Owen said, and judging by the way that Han was glaring at him Gourry had a feeling that the lad was in for a rough lesson.

Gourry shook his head, and then instructed his group to pair up and then demonstrated how to block a blow, and then had them practice with wooden swords. As he walked along the line and observed them he noted which had natural talent and which ones didn't, and he did his best to find something that each of them had done well so he could point it out to them later even as he offered corrections when they were needed. By the end of the lesson they were laughing and joking with each other as an easy camaraderie started to form.

"Alright, we're going to switch now. Keep up the hard work for Mr. Inverse, and then it will be lunch time!" Gourry said. He then walked over to the other group of students, who were still paired off. Gourry noted that Owen was looking thunderous.

"Go ahead and spar with your partner until one of you makes contact." Gourry instructed, and then once again he walked down the line and observed them as they dueled.

Once everyone had finished, Gourry said, "Will the winners raise their hands?"

The student who won proudly shot their hands in the air, big smiles beaming on their faces. Gourry nodded, and then he asked, "Now, who of you with your hands up can describe your opponent's style?'

"Describe it then."

Gomez smiled as he straightened, and then described his duel with Adam with plenty of narrative flourish. Gourry smiled and nodded, and then asked, "Can anyone who lost describe their opponent's style?"

Honor raised her hand. "Honor?"

Honor proceeded to give a technical account of Danielle's style, and when she finished, Gourry explained, "Gomez and Honor are the real winners. When you're fighting ruffians and bandits, winning is just a matter of having more skill. But when you're fighting skilled warriors and Mazoku, winning takes a lot more. It's about studying your opponent's style, seeing your opponent's strengths and their weaknesses and being able to capitalize on them. A good swordsman can identify their opponent blindfolded."

"But how are you supposed to remember all of that?" Owen asked.

"It does fill up your head." Gourry said as he smiled, "It's why I don't have room in my head to remember anything else! Now, I want you to duel again, and this time I want you to be able to describe your opponent's style after we finish."

Gourry watched as they dueled again, and then listened as they subsequently described each other's styles. For some, it came naturally. Others struggled to note anything about their opponent's style. "We will practice, and we will get better at this. Keep in mind, every opponent has a weakness, and when you find that weakness, then you need to use it to your advantage."

"Do you have a weakness?" Danielle asked.

"I do." Gourry explained, "And when you find it, you will have the power to best me."

"Do you want us to best you?" Kara asked.

"Every teacher wants to see their students grow beyond them."

"Is it Lina?" Owen asked.

"Is what Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Your weakness?"

Gourry stared at him for a moment, "What makes you say that?"

"You know what they saw about women on the battlefield."

"No," Gomez said, "For a man like him, her being there will make him fight harder!"

"Quick, sloppy thinking like that will get you killed, Owen." Gourry said, "I found a partner whose fighting style compliments mine. Good warriors do that. Her weaknesses are my strengths, her strengths are my weaknesses, so we balance each other out. She only becomes a liability to me if she is hurt, and I only become a liability to her if I am hurt, just like I become a liability to myself if my hand is hurt. Gomez is right, she gives me a reason to fight harder."

Owen lowered his eyes as he shifted, and Gourry worried that he was getting frustrated and discouraged. He then glanced at the sun, "For today, that is enough. Good work everyone. Eat well, you've earned it."

Owen hung around a bit as the other students left. From their east, Gourry heard Honor exclaimed in delight as she picked up the golden tabby, "You're still here!"

Gourry smiled as he watched as Honor carried the cat to the kitchen, but was distracted when Owen asked, "You trust Lina, a lot."

"Yes." Gourry replied.

"How do you trust someone like that?"

"When you're on the battlefield and it's find someone to have your back or be killed, you get really good at it." He then considered Owen a moment, "It sounds as though you've not met a lot of people that you can trust."

Owen was quite for a moment before he looked at the ground and admitted, "No."

Gourry looked around, and then said, "Test me."

"Huh?" Owen said.

"Test me. Trust me with a small secret. If I tell anyone, then you don't have to tell me anything more. But if I keep it, then you have to trust me with a larger one."

Owen took a deep breath, but then like anyone who is holding a lot in, spat out, "My parents are thinking about splitting, even with what that means for being nobles."

"Wow." Gourry said. "That's rough."

"Yeah." Owen said.

Gourry clasped him on the shoulder, "I won't tell anyone. Just let me know how it goes. And you'll always have a home here, even if they do split."

Owen's eyes blinked rapidly as his face set, "Right. Thanks."

* * *

"Where did Honor get that cat?" Lina asked as she walked with Gourry to their dining room after classes had wrapped up for the week. She was looking forward to a quiet dinner with the other adults, as well as a few days to rest before getting back into the swing of things. While the week had been successful, it had also been grueling and exhausting learning the ropes of her new career.

"Oh, I forgot! He came up to her a few days ago. I thought you wouldn't mind if she brought him in." Gourry explained.

"I don't, but I swear I had a dream about him." She said, and then her eyes widened as she saw a couple of students outside of the door to the Sad Lady's room. "Indiana, Jean-Luc, where are you going?"

Indiana smiled, "We just wanted to talk to her, find out what life was like three hundred years ago."

Lina raised her eyebrow, "Well, whatever happens, make sure you document it and have a copy on my desk tomorrow morning."

Indiana and Jean-Luc exchanged a mischievous look, "Will do!"

Lina chuckled as Gourry asked, "You don't mind them going in there?"

"Why not? The Sad Lady won't hurt them. And they can't hurt her. And it shows an initiative and willingness to take risks that someone will need on the field. Besides, I have a soft spot for those boys."

"Which ones?" Zel asked as Lina and Gourry walked into the room. The seat beside him was empty, Amelia had still not returned home from Zefiel City.

"Indy and Jean-Luc." Lina said.

"They are good students, even if they push the boundaries of what they can get away with." Zelgadis said. "Ace is the one that has really impressed me, though. Nerys, though, she gets under my skin."

"She's a bit oppositional, but she says what needs to be said." Lina replied.

"She could do with a little respect."

Leia and Lina exchanged a look, and Leia said, "In my experience, men start droning on about respect when they want to keep women under their foot."

"Look, I'm not like that…" Zelgadis flared.

"But Nerys knows plenty of men who are." Lina said, "Cut her some slack, she's been through a lot and lost her entire family when the demons attacked. It's Kara that annoys me. She's too scared of her own power."

"There's nothing wrong with a little caution, especially given what we're working with." Zelgadis said.

"It's good in the right amounts. I'm not worried about Honor or Jean-Luc or Clark for that matter. They have it in the right balance. But Kara has too much of it."

"And Pippi and Peter too little." Zelgadis said, and with that everyone laughed.

"To be fair, Pippi and Peter are our youngest students." Leia said.

"But Pippi, was she raised in a barn?" Han asked.

"No, her father's a sea captain. She was raised on a boat." Lina said.

"Oh, so it's worse than a barn!" Gourry said.

Lina laughed, even as she shook her head, "Honestly Dad, Gourry, didn't you read all of that information that Sis compiled?"

"No." they both said.

"Why should I when you'll just tell me everything anyway?" Gourry asked.

"So you'll just be lazy and let me do the work for you!?" Lina yelled.

"It gives me more reasons to talk to you. But if you want me to ignore you, then I guess I can read all about it." Gourry said

Lina's mouth dropped, and then she shook her head and smiled, "Who says I was complaining?"

Amelia walked in and closed the door, "Big news everyone!"

Before she took the time to explain anything, she rushed and kissed Zelgadis and then sat at the table and announced, "The good news! The Elmekian Empire has agreed to destroy the object with the help of representatives from several other kingdoms."

Lina breathed a sigh of relief. "That is big news. I won't relax completely until it is destroyed. Now, what's the catch?"

Amelia looked at Gourry nervously, "They made a lot of requests. Now, in situations like this it is normal for a country to make a lot of demands and to know that most will not be filled, but they did ask that Mr. Gourry return to the Elmekian Empire to be tried for stealing the Sword of Light."

Lina felt as though she had been punched in the gut as she looked at Gourry, who set his fork down. "What did the Eternal Queen say?" he asked.

"She's completely against it, and she plans to offer something else instead. She does want to talk to you about it, though, so she will be here next week with Miss Luna to fill you in on everything and to tour the school."

"T-tour the school!" Lina exclaimed. "But we just got it off the ground! We're still working out the bugs!"

"It will be fine, honey." Leia said.

Lina groaned, "I was wanting to take it easy this weekend! Now I'm going to be worrying about this."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Amelia said. "Really, it's just to get the nobles who are upset about the expense off her back. When she sees what a wonderful job you are doing here she'll tell them she's satisfied, and no one will be able to complain."

"I don't think it's that easy!" Lina said.

"Well, I've got some good lessons planned for next week." Zelgadis said. "And Ace is sending for her friend who was turned into a chimera and we're going to work on curing her. It will show how we're already benefitting the citizens of the kingdom."

"That's wonderful, honey!" Amelia beamed.

"Yeah, but is she expected to get in so quickly? It takes time to get to here from Silberma!" Lina protested. "I just thought we'd be a bit more settled before they decided to visit."

"I guess that was a bit premature." Zelgadis said sheepishly.

"Well," Leia said chipperly, "What do you need from us to have us ready?"

Lina groaned, "I'll get to you tomorrow on that. It's been a long week. I want a night off to rest."

"Well, I have some ideas," Leia said as she took charge and started listing them. Lina tuned her out as she ate, and slowly it dawned on her that she had a bigger problem than their upcoming guests. Gourry was shaken. Rather than eat he merely pushed his food around his plate as he stared blankly at the table and said little. When dinner was finally finished and they left the dining room, Lina reached out to grab his hand as they walked up the stairs and towards their room.

Once the door had closed behind them, he sat dejectedly on the bed and took off his boots. She looked at him, and tried to think of a way to lighten the mood, "You remember what Amelia said. The Eternal Queen is going to offer something else, and there's no way she's going to want you to return to Elmekia after giving you citizenship and parading you in front of the country. I wouldn't worry about having to go to the Elmekian Empire for some ridiculous trial."

Gourry ran a hand through his hair but didn't say anything. She frowned. "What?"

"Everything is just going too good." He said.

"So?" she asked.

"So it can't last, I don't know why I was dumb enough to think it would. I don't deserve any of this."

"Stop talking like that!" Lina snapped as she sat on bed with him, alarmed at his pity party, "You have more than earned this! How many other people can say they took down Shabranigdu?"

"You took Shabranigdu down. Twice. If anything I was just in the way."

"You gave me the Sword of Light the first time." Lina countered, "I couldn't have killed him without it! And the second time…Luke knew that by hurting you it was the best way to get me to end the fight quickly. And if you hadn't had been there to encourage me to face him in the first place, I may have just turned my head."

"You wouldn't have." He said, "You would have done the right thing."

"You making the decision to stand with me to fight Shabranigdu made doing the right thing a hell of a lot easier. And no matter what, even if you do have to go to the Elmekian Empire for a trial, I will stand with you and smack some reason into anyone who says you did wrong. Because you deserve to be by my side." She then smiled coyly, "And all of the happiness that being in my amazing presence brings."

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands, and as she put a hand on his back she wasn't sure if she was making things better or worse. "Hey! Talk to me! Tell me you're going to be alright."

He dried his eyes and then suddenly reached forward to embrace her, "It will. I just get into these stupid ways of thinking sometimes."

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Then it's a good thing you have me here to tell you when you're being stupid."

He pulled away and brushed the hair from her face, "Love you."

She moved forward to kiss him, "Love you."


	24. Chapter 24

Lina sighed contentedly as she piled Gourry's hair on the pillow above his head so she could draw her hand down his bare back, which was still slick with sweat from their joining. "I could just do this all night." She commented lazily.

"It's late. And we have classes tomorrow." He said, though it was chidingly.

"Where did the weekend go?" Lina mused as she reflected that she was going to have to adjust to getting on a weekly schedule again. She was used to stretches of free time between weeks of frantic running from one emergency to another. "I know we should be sleeping, but with Sis and the Eternal Queen arriving in two days I just can't!"

She moved so that it would be easier for her to plant kisses on his spine, "And this is such a nice diversion."

"I won't complain. If this is how you want to take your mind off your stresses, then I'll gladly sacrifice some sleep." He purred. And he could certainly use the diversion! Worrying about what his relatives in the Elmekian Empire were planning had not been good for him. "I'll just take a nice, long nap after lunch."

He gasped as he felt the press of her lips against his skin, especially as her fingers followed, and then her hair would brush against him like a silken blanket! Damn, but she'd gotten good at this, and fast. But then, since they'd officially become a couple they'd gotten in a lot of practice. And they had always been so in tune with each other. He surrendered himself to the enjoyment until he noticed something discordant, and then he stiffened as he raised his head off the pillows, "Someone is coming."

She sounded confused as she said, "But we've not even really started yet."

He turned and looked at her, and then she reddened, "Oh! Oh damn!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to the couch where her robe had been tossed and grabbed it and put it on, and Gourry quickly grabbed his pants as the footsteps became louder. He could tell it was Zel and Amelia before they had even knocked. She looked at the mirror and started messing with her hair as she hissed, "I don't look like we've just been having sex, do I?"

He wanted to tell her to give it up. She was still rosy and pink and still radiated the glow, and then there was the smell. Fortunately before he could answer Zel and Amelia knocked. He took a deep breath and tried not to look too flustered as he opened it. "Hey!" he said as he tried to sound as casual as possible.

Lina relaxed when she saw it wasn't her parents as Amelia said, "Sorry to disturb you so late, but we have a problem. I noticed a change in energy with the wards I used to contain the Sad Lady. It's like they vanished!"

"What?" Lina said. And then the sounds of the children screaming rang from the foyer.

Gourry grabbed his shirt as Lina raced into the hallway. "You're just going to have to put them back up, and quickly!" Lina told Amelia as they started running to the staircase.

"There's a problem with that." Amelia said.

"What do you mean, 'there's a problem with that!?'" Lina spat back.

"Well, it being a certain time of the month." Amelia said, "I don't have the power to do that."

"But I thought you weren't…oh dammit!" Lina said as she got to the head of the stairs as her parents came out of their room.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"The Sad Lady escaped." Lina explained as she raced down the stairs and right through a ghost. "Dammit!"

"Are you okay?" Gourry asked.

"Just like an ice bath." She replied as she continued to race down the stairs, and when she saw a group of students heading towards them relief washed through her. "Is everyone okay?"

"All of the girls are accounted for." Honor explained. "Our beds were turned over and objects were flying every which way in our rooms. I thought it best to get everyone out there."

"Good thinking." Lina said.

"Indiana and Jean-Luc are gone. They were missing when we woke up." Owen explained. "But I swear they were in bed on time!"

"And Susan and Marcus went into the Sad Lady's room to see what they could do." Honor added.

"Susan has a background in White Magic, but Marcus...?" Lina mused.

"He didn't want her to go in there alone." Honor explained.

"Right. Mom, Dad, stay with the kids. Everyone else, to the Sad Ladies' room." Lina ordered.

Yet as soon as Lina charged forward she immediately had to divert to the left as a curio cabinet flew down the hallway. Gourry sliced it in two with the Blast Sword and it splintered and shattered as it fell harmlessly to either side of him. He reached a hand to help Lina up as more objects started hurling towards them.

"Windy Shield!" Lina called, and other magic users started casting the same spell. "Get the kids in a circle! Magic users on the outside need to use the wind shield to protect those on the inside!"

"Right!" Honor acknowledged. Lina moved in front of Gourry and looked over her shoulder to ensure that the kids had the hang of it as debris hit their wind shields and went flying in other directions.

Once she was sure they would be fine, she proceeded to move forward again, only to be hurled violently backwards as her feet were kicked up as the carpet was pulled from under them. Lina and the others cried out in shock and pain. "Dammit!" Lina said as she got up and rubbed her sore posterior, and then dodged as a bookshelf sped towards her. It smacked against her head as she couldn't move quickly enough, and the world started to spin.

"Lina!" Gourry cried in alarm as she knelt down and held her head as wished desperately that the world would slow down. She felt his strong hand on her back, and she took a deep breath and told her to get it together as she stood up and felt as though she was going to vomit.

She tried to chant but found herself struggling to remember the words, and forget making the movements. She was too dizzy! "I-I may have to sit this out." Lina said. The room wouldn't stop spinning and she couldn't even get a good sense of what was coming at her.

"It stopped. What happened?" she heard Amelia ask.

"Please look at Lina, she bumped her head." Gourry asked.

"Susan! Marcus!" she heard Zelgadis say as the students came out of the Sad Ladies' room, "And it looks as though we solved the mystery of what happened to Indiana and Jean-Luc."

"I believe I managed to put the wards back up." Susan reported as Amelia started examining Lina. "The Sad Lady is once again under lock and key."

"How did she get loose in the first place?" Zelgadis asked.

"Look, the Sad Lady told us if we lifted the wards she'd show us where her buried treasure was." Indiana explained.

"And you believed that!?" Zel exclaimed.

Indiana and Jean-Luc looked at the floor as Zel lectured, "Rule number one, never, ever trust a ghost! Their only reasons for staying in this world is to torment the living. They have nothing to lose and will tell us whatever lies we want to hear to wreck whatever havoc they please."

Lina felt her eyebrow twitch as she turned away from Amelia to yell at them, "What were you thinking!? And look at this place! It's trashed! And the Eternal Queen is coming in two days! How are we ever going to get this place fixed?"

She had a lot more she wanted to say, but she found herself putting her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. Amelia, meanwhile, tutted, "Looks like a bad concussion my friend."

"I don't have time for a concussion!" Lina yelled.

"We're sorry, miss." Jean-Luc said.

"That's not going to do anything to put this right! Start cleaning!" Lina barked, granted, she had to admit that she couldn't have been too intimidating. She could barely lift her head! Lina felt a new presence as her mother came over and started a recovery spell.

"But won't the maid…" Indiana said.

"You really should stop while your only punishment is having the clean the mansion." Gourry said, "You have no idea what she's capable of. Well, when she's not punch drunk."

Indiana gulped, "Right."

"In fact, I think for the next month you should take over downstairs cleaning duties from Alona." Zelgadis said.

"And this place better be spotless by the time the Eternal Queen arrives, or you will be taking over Alona's duties permanently!" Lina added.

"Let Zel take care of disciplining them." Leia said, "That is one nasty bump on the head."

"But Sis is coming…" Lina protested.

"You have two days." Leia said sharply, "And you'll just make it worse if you push yourself too much."

"She's right, Miss Lina." Amelia said.

From behind her, Lina heard Han address the students "Go back to your dorms. Get a few hours sleep until breakfast. Classes will resume as usual today."

A few students mumbled in protest, and Han snapped, "If you think that the Mazoku will care how well rested you are when they attack, then you'd better go home now."

"Can I volunteer to help with the clean up?" Honor asked.

"Later. Let Indiana and Jean-Luc go at it alone for a bit." Han said. "Now get the kids back to bed."

"Right," Honor said, "Follow me."

Lina felt the pain in her head abate under her mother's healing spell, but the dizziness remained. "Can you get her to your bed?" Leia asked Gourry, "I don't trust her to walk up there without falling over right now."

"Right." Gourry said as he effortlessly scooped Lina up.

"The kids aren't watching, are they?" Lina asked. While she agreed she was in no shape to walk up a flight of stairs, she also didn't want them to see her so helpless.

"They're in the dorms." Leia said as she and Amelia followed Gourry as he made his way up the stairs.

Lina relaxed a little, "Man, this week is off to a great start."

"At least it was you who was injured and not a student." Amelia said chipperly.

"I'm sure that will be a great comfort once I'm feeling better!" Lina said snarkily.

"We may want to rethink keeping the portal open." Leia said as the got to the top of the stairs, "Keeping her around may be more dangerous than we thought."

"Noted." Lina said.

"Well, is that a yes, we'll get rid of her, or are you pushing me off?" Leia asked.

"I'm pushing you off until things stop spinning and I can think straight!" Lina snapped.

"Here we are." Gourry said as Amelia opened the door to the bedroom. "Amelia, do you have anything you can give her to help?"

Gourry laid her on the bed as Amelia said, "Yes, let me get it ready. Is it alright if you use your washstand?"

"Have at it." Lina said as Gourry pulled the covers over her.

"She is going to be okay?" Gourry asked.

"She just needs a bit of rest. By tomorrow she'll be back to her usual self. But she'll be like this for the rest of the day probably. And someone needs to keep an eye on her. I can do that for now until I leave for court."

"I'll take over for a bit while Gourry does his morning classes." Leia said.

"And then I'll pop back in at lunch." Gourry said.

"Here, take this." Amelia said as she handed Lina a spoonful of potion. Lina did, and then settled back onto the pillows.

"We're going down to help Zel and your father." Leia said. "Be back later."

Gourry leaned forward to give her a quick peck before he left with Leia, leaving Lina alone with Amelia.

"It looks like I'll be getting into court late." Amelia said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"By the way," Lina said as she turned to stare at her, "What happened to waiting to start a family?"

"Huh?" Amelia said.

"You obviously stopped your sterility spell if you're on your period."

"Oh," Amelia said, "Well, since we were at my daddy's wedding, and I obviously wasn't pregnant, it put a lid on any rumors about why Zel and I eloped. So we decided to go ahead. Why?"

"I'm just being nosy." Lina said as she closed her eyes as she smiled. "Don't tell my sis, or anyone else really. But Gourry and I are trying, too. Nothing so far. Though after this morning, I'm rather thankful for that fact."

"I was wondering!" Amelia exclaimed, "Oh, it will be so much fun when it does happen, though! And our kids can grow up to be best friends!"

"One thing at a time!" Lina said, "First the race is on to see who gets knocked up first!"

"What!?" Amelia exclaimed, "This is a competition?"

"Of course it's a competition!" Lina said, "It makes it more fun."

"Hm." Amelia said, "It's only more fun if there are stakes involved."

"Good point. What are you wanting to put on the line if I get pregnant first?"

"Well…" Amelia said contemplatively as someone knocked on the door. "Oh, I'll get it."

Amelia walked over to the door and Lina didn't bother to turn to face it. It was likely someone wanting to check in. But then when she heard who was speaking she broke out into a cold sweat. "Good morning, Princess. I heard my sister was injured and I wanted to drop in and see how she's doing."

"Sis!" Lina screeched as she sat up and nearly threw up as the dizziness overwhelmed her. "What are you doing here so early!? You're not supposed to be here for another two days!"

"Well, how else are we supposed to know what's really going on here if we give you time to make everything perfect? This is a much better way to gauge how well you're implementing things. Now Lina, about this morning…"

* * *

 **AN: Hoping that your Monday will be better than Lina's :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Downstairs is a chaotic mess!" Luna said as she ticked off on her finger.

"Is the Eternal Queen here!?" Lina asked.

"The Sad Lady was released and attacked the students." Luna continued as she ticked off another finger, "You got a concussion, thank goodness it was just you that was injured. I'd hate to have to write to a distraught family that their child was killed by a ghost."

"That would never happen!" Amelia jumped in.

Luna cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh?"

"This school is a bastion of justice, and that noble cause will protect the students within it!" Amelia said.

"As well as it protected my sister?" Luna asked.

Amelia folded her arms across herself and said, "She survived. Even heroes of justice take a beating now and then."

"Sis, please tell me that the Eternal Queen isn't here!" Lina interjected.

"And the children in your charge?" Luna asked.

"They're fine. All of them! I was the only one taking a beating tonight." Lina said.

"How did the Sad Lady get out in the first place?" Luna asked.

"Your concern for me is touching," Lina said with a sigh, "Two of the students were interrogating her, and she said if they'd release the wards she'd show them where treasure was buried."

"Why weren't you watching them more closely?"

Lina blushed as she thought about how she wand Gourry were occupied when the Sad Lady was released, "Look, I can't watch them constantly! I have to sleep! Everyone was tucked away when I went to bed. What am I supposed to do, lock them in their rooms?"

"If it helps you get control of them!"

"But that's not what Miss Lina is wanting them to do." Amelia countered.

"Excuse me?" Luna asked.

"Look, I didn't take down Kanzeil and Dynast by following rules and staying out of locked rooms! I picked locks and let nothing stop me from getting to the bottom of the matter!" Lina defended, "And I don't know how to encourage that need to explore and push limits without introducing them to a bit of risk! Because what I'm training these kids to do, well, they won't be completely safe, will they? Better they learn to be risk takers in a safe environment than out there."

"And it was a student who put the wards back on the Sad Ladies' room!" Amelia added, "It was a practical demonstration of what they will be doing! It was a taste of what waking up to a Mazoku attacking your inn at night will be like."

"For what I need to do I can't run an orderly school with book learning. These kids need practical knowledge. And circumstances provided that on its own." Lina concluded.

Luna nodded, but Lina still couldn't get a feel for what she was thinking. Finally she asked, "Who put the ward back up?"

"Susan. With help from Marcus."

"We will present Susan and Marcus to the Eternal Queen and let them tell her how they did it so she can see the value of your method."

"So she's here." Lina said as she fell back on the pillows.

"Jeeves showed her to the blue guest room."

"You traveled with her in the middle of the night!?" Lina exclaimed.

"We wanted to surprise you." Luna said.

Lina shook her head, "I'm surprised. I'd better get dressed."

"Miss Lina, you're still recovering!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yes, and I need to save my school." Lina said.

"Get back in bed." Luna said firmly, "I know all about your penchant for attracting trouble, and in an effort to replicate your successes found students with a similar knack. We were expecting as much. So long as you can defend your methods your school is safe."

Lina relaxed slightly as she reflected that she'd gotten Luna on her side, but she was still anxious about the Eternal Queen. Finally Luna said, "I'm going to get some rest. You do so as well. See you at breakfast."

* * *

Susan and Marcus hadn't made much of an impression on Lina during their first week. They were both quiet and neither had said much and Lina had assumed that they had been daydreaming through class and had written them off. But as they bowed wide eyed before the Eternal Queen, Lina was glad she had underestimated them.

"So I hear that you saved the night last night." The Eternal Queen commented.

"Yes." Susan said, and then added, "Your Majesty."

"How did you know you could do it?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"I didn't." Susan said, "But Lady Inverse had said something about how you don't know what you're capable of until you do it. And with all of the chaos I didn't want to wait for one of the adults to come down. So I went in."

"Hm." The Eternal Queen said, and then she looked at Marcus, "And you?"

"Well, stuff was flying everywhere. And you can't defend yourself against projectiles while your spell casting. So I figured I'd go in with her to have her back." Marcus smiled, and Lina had to keep from chuckling as she realized that he was smitten with Susan.

The Eternal Queen smiled, "We are pleased with your work. That initiative is what our kingdom needs."

"Thank you." Susan and Marcus said in unison.

"How are you liking it here?" The Eternal Queen asked, and Lina felt her stomach lurch.

"It like it better than the guild I was at." Susan said.

"I'm happy here." Marcus chimed in.

"Good. You may go onto breakfast."

Lina exhaled as they left, and then she watched the Eternal Queen nervously. Her head still ached, but she was doing her best to mask it as she sat at the breakfast table and hoped to get the meeting over with as soon as possible so she could go back to her room and lay down. Yet the queen's next pronouncement did little to relieve Lina's anxiety. "I'm going to have lunch with Adam, Adora and Maeve. And then we'll talk."

Lina bit her tongue and tasted blood. The Eternal Queen was going to make her live with the anxiety for that long!

"If you'll excuse us," Gourry said as he put a hand on Lina's shoulder, "Lina needs some more rest."

"Right." Lina said.

"I understand. Get some good rest." The Eternal Queen said.

* * *

Lina was feeling physically better when she sat down to dinner with Gourry, Amelia, Luna and the Eternal Queen for dinner. Fortunately the Eternal Queen wasted little time in declaring, "On the whole I am impressed. The children seem to enjoy their lessons, and you've even managed to arrange for some practical elements, and early in the year. Even if it did result in some destruction."

"It's nothing that can't be repaired." Lina said quickly.

"Indeed." The Eternal Queen agreed. "Carry on for now. There are other matters to discuss. Namely, matters in the Elmekian Empire."

Beside her, Lina felt Gourry tense as the Eternal Queen continued, "Negotiations are under way to destroy Hellmaster's artifact. The Emperor did make a demand that Gourry return to the Elmekian Empire for a trial for stealing the Sword of Light. That was naturally unacceptable. We were surprised the Emperor was interested in the weapon."

"It's how things work in the Elmekian Empire." Gourry said, "In fact the Sword of Light wasn't talked about outside of my family because we didn't want him stealing it. But I guess that secret is out now."

"We are offering other concessions," The Eternal Queen said, "The problem now is that our spies found that an assassin was hired to kill Gourry."

"What!?" Lina exclaimed.

"Since Gourry has no children, by Elmekian law his possessions would go to his blood relatives, rather than his widow."

Lina shook her head, "What kind of a screwy system is that?"

"If a man dies before he fathers children, then his families' heirlooms go back to his family." Gourry explained, "But if he dies and they go to his wife and she remarries, then they go to a rival family."

Lina exhaled, "But we're not in the Elmekian Empire."

"The assassin is tasked with recovering the Blast Sword and bringing it back to Gourry's family in the Elmekian Empire."

"And they really think an assassin would stand a chance against us?" Lina asked.

"Does my mother know about this?" Gourry asked, his voice oddly flat.

"We don't know." Luna said.

"It's about wearing me down." Gourry said. "She knows that I don't want to fight and kill. Especially if a cousin or other blood relative decides to give it a shot."

"You don't think your mother would…" Amelia whispered.

"It is what it is." Gourry said as he stood up and walked over to the Eternal Queen. Quietly he unsheathed his sword and then grasped it by both ends before the Eternal Queen. "I hope that the Kingdom of Zeferia will accept this gift."

"Gourry!" Lina exclaimed as felt her jaw drop, "What are you doing?"

"If the Blast Sword belongs to the Kingdom of Zeferia, then it would become an act of war if my family attempted to steal it." He explained.

The Eternal Queen regarded him coolly, and then she took the sword. "I will take it to Zefiel City and make a public announcement. And when you next visit, we will return it to you for safe keeping."

Lina exhaled as she put her hands to her temple and took a moment to collect her feelings before she asked, "But will this be enough to call off the hit on Gourry?"

"Hopefully." The Eternal Queen said. "Given the situation, this is one of many where we're seeing who blinks."

"What else is going wrong?" Lina asked.

The Eternal Queen smiled sadly, "Communication between the Kingdom of Dils and the Elmekian Empire has increased. And the indications are that they are making an alliance."

"You don't think that Mazoku have infiltrated the Elmekian Empire as well?" Lina asked.

"No, but I believe the Emperor would ally himself with them if it meant expanding the borders of his empire." The Eternal Queen explained. "What are your thoughts, Gourry?"

"I agree." He said.

"Then how can we know that they are serious about destroying Hellmaster's device?" Lina asked.

"That's where the team that we discussed earlier is coming in." The Eternal Queen explained. "They have been given orders to steal it."

Lina bit her lip, and wondered what she was doing managing a school when all of this was going on. And while her students were certainly precocious, she still could not fathom sending them out to deal with this. They were even younger than she was when she left home for one thing. It felt as though by the time they would finally be ready to fight it would be too late.

And then an idea struck Lina. She held onto it. In a situation such as this, it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

* * *

Gourry was stoned faced as they walked into the bedroom. Quietly he sat on the couch and took off his boots. "How mad are you about the sword?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, honey." Lina said as she sat beside him and put a hand on his back, "Well, I was mad at first, before I realized what you were doing. But that was actually a good plan. I know that the Eternal Queen will give it back to you even if you're just keeping it safe for her."

She felt him relax a bit beneath her. "I just feel like such an idiot." He said.

"Since when does that bother you?" she asked teasingly, hoping to evoke a laugh from him.

"Since I put us all in danger!" he said, "Letting the spotlight fall on us? Just painted a target on me. And any children we have."

"You really think they would target children?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there in ominous silence. She shook her head. "I guess I now know a bit about what you went through when Zuuma targeted me. And look, we defeated the most fearsome assassin together. We can handle whatever else they send our way."

"We can. A baby can't defend himself." Gourry said.

Lina sighed, "So, what do you want to do? Wait till it's safe? Because I don't know when it will be safe. Even if your family isn't targeting you for the Blast Sword, a lot of people have a lot of reasons to want to see us dead or hurt us."

"I've lost my family once before." He said quietly as his voice trailed off.

Lina looked at him, alarmed, "Well, it won't happen again! You didn't have me then, and you do now. So stop worrying about all you could lose and start thinking about what you can gain, and then don't let anything stop you from getting it!"

He smiled a little, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Still, he grabbed her hand. "I'm glad I have you."

She put her free hand over his as he kissed her on the forehead. "How's your head?" he asked.

"It's all healed up. Amelia knows what she's doing." Lina said.

"Good. I'm going to take a bath. You go ahead and rest up some more, just to be on the safe side."

But as Lina watched him as he walked away, she couldn't dismiss the feeling that something had broken within him and that he was pushing her away.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: The events of NEXT play out a bit differently in the novels. For one thing, Lina and Gourry aren't as close to Zel and Amelia in the novels as they are in the series, and Lina is truly scared that if Zel and Amelia had learned what was happening they would have tried to stop her and that it would have been her and Gourry versus Zel and Amelia, in addition to battling Gaav and then Phibrizo. In the novels after Lina and Sylphiel cast the double Dragon Slave, Gourry gets out of his crystal for a bit and regains consciousness before Phibrizo encases everyone in crystals again to threaten them. Lina then casts two versions of the Giga Slave. One is a weaker, incomplete version that she has every reason to believe won't go out of control, and when she does that Phibrizo starts to attack Gourry, and she then casts the full one. OK. I think that's all you need to know to not be lost.**

* * *

"It's too risky to leave the portal open." Leia said over breakfast the next morning. "That ghost has it in for you, Lina! You're lucky you only escaped with a concussion."

"I've survived a lot worse!" Lina snapped as she reflected that it was a lot easier to do her job when her mother wasn't around to fret about her.

"That's no reason to take useless risks like this!" Leia persisted.

"Useless?" Lina retorted, "I have plans for the Sad Lady! And they are already paying off! Susan and Marcus got to practice some real world skills!"

"There are safer ways for them to do that! Lina, it's not worth the risk." Leia's eyes narrowed as Lina snorted. She looked around the table as everyone else acted very interested in their breakfast, "Why don't we take a vote?"

"Because this isn't a democracy!" Lina yelled, "It's my school, my house, and my decision!"

"Lina," Gourry said quietly, "We all have to live here. Surely there's a solution that everyone will like?"

"Gourry!" Lina yelled, and he looked back down at his breakfast. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Closing the portal can be a project for the White Magic users." Amelia suggested.

Lina sighed as she conceded, "I was planning that for an end of the year assignment. But not this early in the year!"

"Lina is right that we aren't preparing these kids for a safe life. Getting used to an acceptable level of risk is something we have to prepare them for." Zelgadis said. "And after what happened, I don't think any other student is going to release the wards again."

"I don't feel that it is acceptable for kids to wake up in the middle of the night, tossed out of their bed like rag dolls!" Leia replied, "Lina, look, you were injured, but I was the one performing healing spells on the bumps and bruises the students sustained. Nothing too bad, sure, but in our second week!"

"I certainly didn't hear you worrying when I decided to leave home when I was thirteen!" Lina retorted.

"I worried, every second of every minute that you were gone!" Leia replied, "But I knew there was no way I could stop you."

"Then why are you trying to stop me from doing what I know best now?" Lina retorted.

"Because right now you're wrong!" Leia yelled, "And you may be running this school, and I am still your mother and it would be nice if you treated me as such!"

"Oh brother." Lina said. "In case you didn't notice, I grew up! I've been doing fine without you for awhile now, I don't need you butting in when it's not needed."

Leia reddened and stood up, and as she rushed to the door she screamed, "One day I hope you have a daughter just like you!"

Gourry sighed as he said, "Cut her some slack."

"Whose side are you on?" Lina shot back as she rounded on him, "What's with this we all have to live here nonsense? You make it sound like some punishment!"

"I just think you're too hard on her." He said.

Lina's eyes flashed as she looked around the room, "Great, does anyone else want to stab me in the back?"

He scowled at her, "I just don't think you understand what you put the people who love you through with the risks that you take! If you're going to take those risks, fine, but at least respect what it does to us to watch! Especially as you actually have a mother who gives a damn if you die!"

Lina felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. "I-I'd never thought of it that way."

He shook his head as he stood up. "I've got to get class started."

He got up to go, and Lina rose to her feet, "Don't you dare walk out on me!"

Han grabbed Lina's arm, "Let him go. He does have to prepare for class and you don't want to give your students a show. You can talk after classes are done."

Lina was about to round on him when Jeeves came in and announced, "Princess Amelia, your carriage is here."

Lina folded her arms across her chest as Amelia and Zelgadis got up. Once they had left, Lina looked at her father and stated, "You've been quiet."

"For what it's worth, I don't see the harm in letting the Sad Lady continue to haunt that room. But your mother would never forgive me if I contradicted her in front of you." Lina relaxed a little as he continued, "Look, when you left you were a thirteen-year-old child living under our roof and reliant on our support. Not you're an accomplished young woman. But we missed several years of your life and you're not that thirteen-year-old anymore and it's hard to wrap our minds around sometimes. If that wasn't enough, you're our boss and we're reliant on you for support. And it's been hard for your mother."

Lina thought over what he said for a moment, and then asked, "And for you?"

"Sometimes." He admitted, "But I've been working with Gourry more than you. Look, she just needs to know that you still need her."

"But I've asked her ideas and…"

"Discarded them?" he finished.

"Not all the time!" Lina said.

He shrugged, "If you're too mad to do it for her, then at least find a way to make her feel needed for me. Now, I'd better go and help Gourry get that class started."

* * *

"So, to wrap up this section about source material," Lina said as she turned to the chalkboard, "You will write a three page paper on Hellmaster's device. You can choose from one of three topics. You can either research its specifications and how it is operated. You can write about its current location in the Elmekian Empire. Or you can write about how to destroy it. You will have two weeks to gather information. Go into Zefiel City over the weekend if you need to. Make sure you document your sources well."

A few people groaned, and Lina let it wash off her back as she heard her mother come up to the door. "Any questions?"

Leia waited patiently as Lina answered them, and Lina felt her gaze sharpen. "Right, class dismissed! Go take a break."

The students scampered out of the classroom as Leia walked up to Lina. "What are you planning?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Lina asked sweetly.

Leia pointed to the board. "Hellmaster's device?"

"It's a current event, and they need to be on top of it. Don't worry, I'm not going to send them to the Elmekian Empire to destroy it."

"And what are you going to do with the information they gather?" Leia replied.

"Grade it."

"Lina, please tell me you aren't doing anything to jeopardize this." Leia said.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" Lina snapped, "I've been doing this for a long time, and successfully. I don't need you constantly questioning me!"

Leia huffed and got her books out, "Well then, if you don't mind leaving, I've got to prepare for my class."

"Actually," Lina said quickly as she thought back to what her father had said. And the truth was he had been in a funk since he'd heard about the hit on his life. While Lina was sure he would shake it off with time, there was a voice in her head that kept asking what if he wouldn't, "I do need your help with Gourry."

Leia turned towards her and put a hand on her arm, "What's wrong?"

Lina sighed as she sat on the desk, "He's been in a bad place since he learned about the hit on his life, and nothing I do helps him to feel better."

"I'm not surprised." Leia said, "Look, we don't know if Guloisa had anything to do with that hit on him or not, but he believes that she did. And your mother is supposed to be the one person on this earth who is supposed to love you no matter what. Everyone I know whose mother rejected them feels they are messed up in some fundamental way and then they start to question whether other people in their lives really like them or if they just want something from them."

"Well I can't stop Guloisa from being a heartless bitch!" Lina exclaimed.

"You need to show him that she is the one who is incapable of warmth, and that just because he doesn't have her affection doesn't mean that others don't love and care for him."

"But what more can I do? I married him!" Lina said.

"Well, between the way that Luna was breathing down you neck, and the way people's minds tend to talk ourselves into believing the worst about themselves…" Leia said.

"Wow." Lina replied. It would explain why he had started withdrawing from her ever since he'd talked to the Eternal Queen. "Well, I know exactly what I need to do now."

Leia smiled, "You sound like you have a plan."

"Oh, I can prove to that idiot what he means to me." Lina said, and then smiled, "Thanks."

"Come here," Leia said as she reached out for a hug, and Lina returned it. "Are we good?"

"We're good." Lina said. Because when she compared her mother to Guloisa, she really had very little to complain about.

* * *

Lina was surprised when she went to her room and found that Gourry wasn't there. Usually he was there waiting to talk to her after classes had ended. Her stomach knotted as she went to the door that connected their rooms and opened it and walked through the hallway and into his room. When she opened it he was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead. "Hey." He said when she came in.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I just thought you may want some space."

She sat down beside him, "In case you haven't noticed, I like having you around. I like it when you're there when I finish classes. Since when have I tolerated people I dislike well?"

He did smile a little, and she grabbed his hand as she tried to think about where to begin. They'd never talked about the Hellmaster ordeal. She wasn't sure about Gourry's reasons, he usually pestered her with questions about everything, but she couldn't bear to think about how thoroughly she had been played. "Do you know why Hellmaster Phibrizo kidnapped you?"

He blinked in surprise that she had even brought it up, "No."

"Because he wanted me to perform a spell that would destroy the world if I miscast it." Lina explained. "And I knew that was what he wanted. In all honesty, I should have turned around and given you up for dead when he kidnapped you. But I couldn't bear that thought. When you were gone…It hurt more than anything I've experienced. Even that stomach wound in the Battle of Sairaag was nothing compared to it."

He bit his lip as she continued, "I knew a weaker version of the Giga Slave, and I was certain with my talisman I could cast it safely. So I went to confront Hellmaster. After I cast the weaker version he decided he was going to punish me by killing someone. And he chose you. And all I could think was that I needed to stop him from killing you, no matter what! So I cast the full spell, even though it could have destroyed the world."

"But, when I first woke up, you hit me for letting myself get kidnapped!" he countered.

Lina flushed, "That was because we thought Sylphiel had nabbed the bastard with a Dragon Slave! I…was pretty sure as soon as you'd learned she'd saved you that you would fall all over her. And I was mad at you for it."

"Huh?" he said.

"Look, I loved you so much I nearly destroyed the world to save you! I knew the consequences, but I didn't care! I just wanted you to live. And it wasn't just me who cared about your ass. Zel had asked me what Hellmaster's plan was, and I would have been in trouble if I'd had to tell him, because he and Amelia would have united against me. But Amelia insisted that they didn't need to know, because they wanted to save you, and learning the truth would have caused them to change their minds. Those bastions of rigid morality deliberately kept themselves in the dark because they believed that you were worth saving. People care about you, idiot brain and all! People with all their screws tightened at least."

He looked at her, his eyes brimming and his voice weak, "What makes you think I don't know that?"

She shrugged, "I just figured it was time to let you know."

He wiped his eyes, "Hey Lina, if you were that hurt when I was gone, does that mean that you cried over me?"

Lina felt the steam rise from her head as she straightened, "WHAT!?"

"I'm just wondering if you lay in bed, crying into your pillow, missing me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You idiot!" she screamed, "That's not how you're supposed to react when I confess something like that!"

"What am I supposed to do, then?" he asked as he touched his forehead with hers.

"You're supposed to be so awe struck and overwhelmed with my love and beauty that you kiss me passionately!"

"Right." He said as he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers and then wasted little time in deepening the kiss. He continued to press forward until she found herself flat on her back on the bed as his hands started roaming her body. She was breathless as he pulled away to ask, "Is that passionate enough?"

She pulled him back to her as she moved her body against his, "Keep going!"

He continued to kiss her mouth for a few moments, before he moved to her ear, taking the time to whisper, "I still want to know if you cried."

She sighed as he started nuzzling at her neck, "Well, you have your work cut out ahead of you. Because I don't give my secrets out easily."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **AN: I did not deliberately plan for there to be a theme of mothers and children on Mother's Day, just like I didn't plan for the ghost story on Halloween, but it worked out how it worked out. And once this chapter materialized I knew I had to get it out today…even if there's only 2 hours left in the day. So Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there, and those of you who struggle with your mothers or did not have loving ones and this day is painful, you're not alone.**

 **I watched Slayers NEXT with my kids today. My daughter has had a mild interest for a while, and finally got my son into it. Yay!**


	27. Chapter 27

"A good swordsman is always aware of everything and everyone in his vicinity." Gourry explained to a group of students as they stood in a circle on the sparring field. "He is not only aware of who he is fighting, but where his allies are and where his other enemies are. The focus is on who you are fighting, but the awareness needs to encompass everyone."

Eerily as if on cue, Gourry sensed a strange presence coming towards them. He took a deep breath, "Take a moment now and let me know how many people are here now."

Several of the kids closed their eyes, while others appeared more effortless as they focused. Eventually Bruce said, "Twenty-four."

"Yes, twenty-four." Pippi said.

"Twenty-five." Susan said.

"What are you talking about?" Pippi asked.

"I sense him, too." Ripley said. "He's coming this way."

The students appeared divided between those who couldn't detect the extra person and those who could. Gourry said quietly, "Yes, he is. Is he a friendly or unfriendly presence?"

"I can't tell." Ripley said.

"What does your gut say?" Gourry asked.

"I don't trust him." Susan said quickly.

"Look!" Peter said as he pointed at a man dressed in the robes of a shamanist magic user who was approaching them.

Gourry had to note that the man was trying too hard to radiate trustworthy vibes, which immediately raised his suspicions. And Susan had thus far proved to have remarkable instincts. "Can I help you?" Gourry asked as the man came up to them.

"Yes, are you Gourry Gabriev?"

"Yes." Gourry replied as the sense rose that the man he was talking to was not really a man. A Mazoku? Gourry's hand moved to his sword, the plain metal one that he'd carried since the Eternal Queen had left with the Blast Sword. He had very little to defend the students and himself with should he attack.

"I am Stover, and I'd heard about your school and was wondering if I could lend my services. I know some very obscure shamanist magic and I do believe that your wife would be interested."

"We're at full staff, though if you let me know where you're staying I'll pass the information on to Lina."

"I'm staying at the inn in the village until I can get a more permanent situation."

"Right. Now, if you could leave, I have to get back to my lessons."

Stover chuckled, and the hair on the back of Gourry's neck stood up. From the west, Han broke away from the group of students he was teaching and came over to them, "Everything okay?" he asked.

"He was just passing through." Gourry said regarding Stover.

Stover tipped his hat, "Good day to you." Then he turned and headed back on the road.

Gourry exhaled as he disappeared and Han asked, "What was that about?"

"We need to talk to Lina."

* * *

Before Gourry had a chance to talk to Lina at lunch they had found a new thing to puzzle over. A missive from the queen that she was sending a carriage to them to take them to see her for an audience after Lina finished her class. Between Stover and the audience, they had plenty to speculate about, speculations that, by the time they actually reached the palace, were wearing thin.

"But why would the Eternal Queen summon us?" Gourry asked for the umpteenth time as they were escorted through the palace. For his part, he was convinced there was a connection, some escalation on the part of the Kingdom of Dils or trouble with the Elmekian Empire.

"I guess we'll see in a few minutes." Lina said, trying to keep the irritation from her voice. With a strange person sniffing around the school, she wasn't happy about being called away, but when your monarch beckons you don't refuse.

Eventually they got to the throne room and bowed before the queen. "You asked to see us, your Majesty." Lina said.

"Yes." The Eternal Queen said. "This weekend Maeve stopped by for lunch. She told me about your assignment with Hellmaster's device. She asked me to tell her everything I know about it."

Lina's mouth dropped as she wondered why she hadn't thought of the possibility of one of the queen's descendants using her as a referral source, "Well, that explains why her report was so thorough."

Gourry looked at Lina, "What's this about?"

"We've been studying source material. I had the students demonstrate what they'd learned by researching Hellmaster's device."

"Including information on where it is currently held?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"When you're searching for treasure, it's important to know how to shake down rumors and follow leads." Lina defended. "If I didn't know how to do that then I wouldn't have found the Claire Bible, or the Blast Sword."

"I hope I do not need to repeat that you are forbidden from stepping foot into the Elmekian Empire." The Eternal Queen said sternly, and Lina felt the sweat form on her brow.

"No, your majesty." Lina said.

"Or Ray Wing."

"I understand." Lina said as she felt a pit in her stomach now that that loophole was closed.

The Eternal Queen considered her for a moment, "Did you uncover anything about its location that could be of use to our agents?"

Lina felt her stomach clench, but she also knew that there was no way around it. "I can send the papers down tonight if you like. You can go over them yourself."

"I'd appreciate that. Meanwhile," The Eternal Queen said as she reached beside her and brought out the Blast Sword, "I've made quite the spectacle of carrying this around for the past few weeks, and both the ambassador to the Elemkian Empire and Guloisa are aware that it belongs to the Kingdom of Zeferia now. It is time to return it to our knight for safekeeping."

She handed it to Gourry, who exhaled as he accepted it. "Thank you, your majesty." He said as he attached it to his sword belt.

"The timing couldn't be better." Lina said.

"How do you mean?" The Eternal Queen asked.

Lina explained about the visit from Stover that morning. The Queen showed no noticeable reaction when she finished, she just seemed tired as she said, "Thank you for telling me. I will have Luna do some research. You must want to get back to your school with all that is going on. You may leave." The Eternal Queen said sharply, "And Lina. See that my trust in you is not misplaced."

"Those kids are going to have my neck when I tell them I won't have their papers returned and graded tomorrow!" Lina moaned as she got into the carriage with Gourry.

He scowled at her, "Were you planning to go to the Elmekian Empire?"

"What does it matter?" Lina asked.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

He shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest sternly as the air in the carriage became heavy with words that were unsaid. Lina bristled defensively and waited for him to pounce and preach and lecture. Any moment he was going tear into her.

When he spoke, it was quietly but with conviction, "If you must go, tell me. I won't try to talk you out of it or lecture you."

"You agree with me?" she asked.

He sighed, "No. But the thought of what could happen to you there if you get caught if you don't have someone to watch your back, well, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened."

"I'm not going to do anything." She said as she took his hand.

"Look, I'd much rather lose Maninstit than lose you, if it came down to it."

"As it is I don't really feel comfortable leaving Maninstit, especially if strange people are coming by." Lina said as she looked out the window. "But then…"

"Huh?"

"It could be to frighten me into staying close to home and away from where the action is." Lina mused.

Gourry exhaled, and wondered if they had truly thought through the consequences of what they had gotten into.

* * *

"Big news!" Amelia exclaimed as she entered the library. Lina and Leia looked away from grading papers and at her as she sat down on the sofa. "Hellmaster's device has been secured! The agents are on their way back to Zeferia."

Lina breathed a sigh of relief as Leia scrutinized Amelia. "Well, that's one weight off our shoulders."

"And it's good timing, too." Leia said with an enigmatic smile. "Excuse me."

"Timing?" Lina repeated as Leia left the library. Lina shook her head, "Well, I'll sleep better tonight. Even more so when they are on Zeferian soil."

"I've been so wiped it actually hasn't been keeping me up." Amelia said as she leaned back on the couch.

"This traveling back and forth from the palace isn't too much on you, is it?"

Amelia shrugged, "I'm just off this week. I can push through!"

Leia returned and walked up to Amelia and handed her a small bag. She giggled, patted Amelia on the shoulder, and then turned around and walked away. Amelia blinked in confusion as she opened the bag. "Pickles? What's that about?"

Lina felt her jaw drop as she swiped at the air. "Pickles! Damn! I've been waiting for her to give me some."

"Huh?" Amelia asked.

"Oh! You just won our little bet. Go ahead and invite your daddy here so he can be there for the big day." Lina said as she folded her arms across herself and tried to be a good sport.

"Hold it! What do you mean I won?" Amelia said.

"Mom has a sixth sense. She just knows when someone is pregnant and she's never wrong." Lina explained, "When people would come to our store she'd give them a bag of complimentary pickles if she knew they were pregnant. Once word got round women would shop at our store just to see if they were in the family way. Brought in a lot of good business."

"Well, I am late." Amelia said, "I didn't want to get my hopes up. But if you say…"

"Go and check if you want." Lina said as she looked at the floor.

Amelia suddenly squealed and threw her arms around her, "Oh this will be so fun! You'll be next! Don't you worry."

"Right." Lina said as she smiled, even as she did worry about how Gourry would take this.

"I'm going to tell Zel!"

"Tell me what?" Zelgadis asked as he walked into the library, a load of books in his arms.

Amelia walked up and spread her arms wide, "Do you notice anything different?"

Zelgadis looked as though he was a man who knew he was walking into dangerous territory. "Is that a new dress? It's very pretty!"

"No, silly!" Amelia replied, "Don't you see me glowing with the shine of the love and power of the newest Hero of Justice growing in my belly?"

Lina blanched and got up. If Amelia was going to carry on in that vein she was going to have to find a different room! Zelgadis' mouth, meanwhile, dropped. "Really?"

"Um-hum!"

"But why did you tell Lina first?"

"She just happened to be here when I got the news!" Amelia said, "And it won't leave this room! No one else but us will know! Well, I will need to tell my daddy. But other than that, no one else will know. I mean, your mom won't tell, will she?"

"No, she can keep a secret." Lina explained on her way out.

Zelgadis smiled and opened his arms, "Come here!"

As she rushed to embrace him, Lina shook her head as she closed the door behind her, "That's just me leaving now, since you two don't know how to get a room!"

* * *

A bright light woke him, causing Gourry to see orange through his closed eye lids. Confused, he opened his eyes, and saw that a golden glow was emanating from Lina. He sat up in the bed and blinked a few times, and then it vanished. He continued to stare at Lina for a moment, and when nothing happened he decided he had had one of those waking dreams.

His stomach rumbled, and he decided to sneak down to the kitchen for a late night snack. He took a moment to kiss Lina on the forehead and then got out of bed and grabbed his robe and his sword, quickly dressing before he left the room.

As he approached the dining room he was surprised to find that he was not the only one who was awake! When he got into the room he saw Zelgadis sitting at the table, nursing a drink. "Hey, Zel." Gourry said.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?"

"I was hungry."

"No surprise there." Zel said as Gourry found the platter that Nelly left for them.

"What about you? You don't usually raid the kitchen at night." 

"Well, we're not supposed to announce it yet, but Amelia has already written half of Saillune. Anyway, she's pregnant."

"Oh!" Gourry said as he put a hand on Zelgadis' shoulder. He was sure Lina would follow that path soon, and then their children could play together and grow up to be friends. "That's wonderful! Congrats!"

But Zel took a drink. Gourry raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nerves! I was excited at first. But then I had a nightmare!"

"What, did you dream that something bad happened to Amelia? She's tough, she'll be fine."

"Well, now that you say that it sounds silly." Zelgadis said sheepishly.

Gourry raised his eyebrow, "What did you dream then?"

"Well…my father-in-law. Prince Philionel. Have you met him?"

"Yes." Gourry said.

"It's just…I had a dream that the baby looked just like him!"

"Well," Gourry said as he nearly choked on his sandwich, "I know Phil is a bit unattractive, but if that's the biggest thing you have to worry about, then you're a lucky man, right? 

"Now that I say it out loud it does sound shallow." Zelgadis agreed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! You'll love that baby no matter who he looks like!" Gourry said, and then a pit of unease settled in his stomach. He set his sandwich down.

"What?" Zelgadis asked.

"Something feels wrong."

Zelgadis pushed his drink away from him, "I must have dulled my senses."

"Let's go upstairs. Do you have your sword?"

Zelgadis patted his hip. They nodded at each other and headed up the stairs.

* * *

The sense of unease grew as they reached the second floor, growing until it morphed into a full on sense of bloodlust that emanated from a suit of armor a few hundred feet from Lina's room. Gourry and Zelgadis exchanged a look, and then each drew their swords as Gourry called, "I know you're there!"

There was a low, menacing laughter, and then the suit fell over and jewels fell out of it. He felt someone rush towards him, and he moved to parry the blow. Zelgadis cried, "Don't touch the jewels!"

But it was too late. Gourry could not avoid them as they spilt across the floor like a sparkly blanket. And as soon as his bare feet touched them, they exploded.


	28. Chapter 28

Lina woke with an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. It grew as she realized that Gourry was not in bed beside her. She sat up, hoping that he had just gone down to the kitchen for a snack as she grabbed her robe when she felt a sense of bloodlust emanate from the hallway. She raced to the door as, from the other side, she heard Gourry call, "I know you're there!"

The laughter that followed chilled her, and then Zel's warning was drowned out by the horrific sound of an explosion, the force of which closed the door that Lina had tried to open! She had better luck the second time, but the first thing she noticed when she opened it was that Gourry was nowhere to be seen in the hallway that she started racing down. She managed to stop right before she fell through the hole in the floor. She avoided looking down as her eyes fell on the Mazoku by the head of the stairs. She couldn't afford to lose track of him.

"Gourry!" Zel called. He was crouched against the wall, cut and bleeding and he looked as though he was unable to move. Down the hallway, doors were thrown open as her parents and Amelia raced out to see what was happening.

Lina felt herself disconnect from her emotions. The Mazoku was at the head of the stairs and about to go down. "Ray Wing!" Lina cried as she shot over the hole and towards the Mazoku, who was rushing down the stairs and towards the dorms! Already the students were filling the foyer, bleary eyed and tousle haired, as they investigated the explosion.

Han reached the stairs at the same time she did, and they raced down together after the Mazoku. "Get back!" Lina called to the kids.

The Blast Sword gleamed in the Mazoku's hands, and Lina felt her fear spike despite her best efforts. How could he have gotten it from Gourry unless…

But then she saw the handful of red ruby jewels in his hand. "Kids, wind shields!" Lina yelled as he threw his hand back to pitch them forward.

Lina ducked under hers, and she felt her father crouch behind her as explosion rippled through the foyer. But the shield protected them from the heat and debris. Lina could only hope that the kids had gotten theirs up in time!

As soon as she dared, Lina stood up and found the Mazoku gathering a powerful amount of energy in his hands. But for some reason he was facing the children, who were still huddled behind their wind shields, "Stop!" Lina yelled as she moved between the Mazoku and her students, "Let's finish this, you and me, outside!"

Lina was fully prepared for him to attack. What she wasn't prepared for was him to take a step back and gasp. "How is this possible!" he cried.

 _How is what possible?_ Lina thought as she started chanting a spell. He backed away again, his own magic faltering in his hand. On the one hand it sounded conceited to believe that she could strike that kind of fear into a Mazoku, but at the same time, she was now well known for killing them. What did she had to lose? "Stand down!"

Amazingly he did as he let the spell die. Behind her she could hear the kids whisper. Lina continued to keep her gaze on the Mazoku. "Where's Gourry?" She demanded to know.

Lina wasn't sure what she was expecting, but a straight answer was not it. "He fell through the floor, Mother."

 _Mother?_

"Give me back his sword!" Lina ordered.

"Yes, Mother." The Mazoku said as he sat the sword down.

"Who sent you?" Lina asked.

The Mazoku quivered, and then he started to race towards the door. Lina took a deep breath. She may have frightened the bastard, but she knew better than to push her luck and chase after him. Especially when so many people needed her here. The door slammed shut behind him as he let himself out.

"How did you do that?" someone asked, but Lina didn't take the time to answer. As soon as he was gone she dashed down the hallway to the wing where their bedroom was overhead. It didn't take her long to find the pile of debris and blood on the floor directly below the gaping hole in the ceiling. But Gourry was not there. "Levitation!" Lina yelled, and she managed to make it through the jagged hole in the ceiling without getting caught on it.

She raced to her room and opened the door and found Amelia standing by the bed and chanting a Resurrection spell. Lina got to the bed and put her hand over her mouth as the smell of burned flesh and hair made her nauseous. His wounds were bad. His right leg was gone, as were several fingers, and in addition to being burned from the explosion he had caught a lot of shrapnel on the way down. Shrapnel that Amelia hadn't removed yet.

"Lina!" Leia exclaimed from the couch where she was healing Zelgadis.

"How's Gourry?"

"Amelia says he'll make it. She doesn't know how he managed to survive that, but we're not complaining." Zelgadis said as he shook his head. Lina had never seen him look so shaken before. "I don't think anyone else could have sustained wounds like that and survived."

"But he's going to be okay!" Lina said.

"Yes," Leia said reassuringly, "With Amelia's condition giving her magic a boost, she'll be able to heal him and grow his leg back."

Lina breathed a sigh of relief as she got close to the bed. She wanted to grab his hand but was scared of hurting him if she did. "Don't scare me like that, you useless idiot!" She murmured.

She was hoping he'd respond, but he was soundly asleep. It was probably for the best. The pain he would be in were he awake would be terrible. She closed her eyes and worked to calm herself down, "I'm here. Damn, I always said I never really believed anything could really kill you. Let's not get this close to testing that idea again, okay?"

"Are the kids okay?" Leia suddenly pounced, "And your father? We heard explosions."

"Dad is fine." Lina said, "Several students got wind shields up, I think everyone is fine. Downstairs is a mess. I guess I should check on things."

But she stayed by Gourry. Amelia looked at her sympathetically, "It will be awhile until he wakes up."

Lina nodded and took a deep breath, "Right. You work on getting better. I'll be back."

* * *

When Lina got downstairs she found that the ground floor was going to need some extensive repair work. But at least there were no bodies in the hallway. She could hear voices from the classroom, and found her father talking to them as several students sat on benches where they received healing spells from other students. They looked at her in amazement as she came in. "How did you do that?" Peter asked.

"What?" Lina replied.

"You didn't so much as fire a shot, and that Mazoku did what you said and ran with his tail between his legs!" Peter said.

Lina bit her lip. She was just as baffled by it as they were. "I don't know how I did it. Is everyone alright?"

"Just a few scratches, Kara got it the worst with a large splinter going through her hand, but she's better now." Han explained, "Fortunately they were able to get up shield spells in time. But there's still undetonated jewels all over the place."

Lina exhaled. That was a new problem in and of itself. "But why attack the students? We knew Gourry had a hit on his life, but why would the Elmekians send a Mazoku? And why would they try to kill the kids?"

"I have some ideas. None of them good." Han said. "First, though, we've got to figure out what to do about the jewels. Just touching one will set them off!"

"Explosives are kind of my thing." Ace said, "There's a spell to make them inert, though it's a bit tricky, I can do it."

Lina exhaled at the thought of sending her on such a dangerous mission. Still, it wasn't as though they had a lot of options. "Okay. And we're going to need to make sure it's thorough and that we get all of them. It's going to be a long night, folks."

* * *

Lina had watched as Ace deactivated several jewels while some of the older students carefully walked the hallway to look for other ones. When Leia came down to help, Lina decided to take some time to go back upstairs to check on Gourry. He was starting to stir as she came in, and he looked a lot better than he had when she left. His fingers had been regrown, the shrapnel removed, and his skin healed. Amelia was still working on his leg. Lina closed the door behind her and walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "Idiot. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"You sounded like you were worried." He murmured as he turned to face her and opened his eyes.

"Shh." Amelia said, "Conserve your strength right now and don't talk."

Luckily, Lina didn't need Gourry to say a word to fill the silence, and she decided to take the time to fill them in on everything that had happened.

* * *

"How is Gourry?" Luna asked. She had arrived late in the morning and was now seated at the dining table with a strong cup of coffee.

Lina took a drink from her own cup. The caffeine was the only thing keeping her awake. "He'll be fine. He's resting. So is Zel. His injuries weren't as bad as Gourry's, but they were pretty bad."

Luna looked at Amelia, "Are you okay?"

Amelia put a hand on her stomach, "Experiences like this while growing inside of me will just make this little one a fiercer warrior for justice! We're fine."

 _Um, right_. Lina thought as she resisted the urge to shake her head. At least she wasn't having to write Phil and explain that his daughter was now a pregnant widow or worse, dead herself.

"Are you still liking Guloisa for this?" Han asked as he poured Leia another cup of coffee.

"No, actually." Luna said, and everyone looked at her expectantly, "The Elmekian ambassador came to court first thing this morning to deny all involvement and to point the finger at Guloisa. The problem is, the ambassador knew about the attack before your message even reached us, and they knew details of the attack that were highly suspicious, such as that the Mazoku threw ruby explosives to attack Gourry."

"That's true." Han said, "We've been up all night finding every damn one of them."

"I just still worry that we missed one. It could be hidden in a floorboard, just waiting for when we get complacent." Leia fretted.

"It's a highly unusual way for a Mazoku to attack, though." Lina said. "But very lethal. I guess they realized they need to change their strategy. If I'm hearing right, though, you don't think Guloisa was behind this?"

"When we questioned Guloisa, she seemed genuinely in the dark for once."

"Gourry would warn against underestimating her." Lina said as she exchanged a look with her father, who took his own long sip of coffee. "At the same time, we can't figure out why, if this was an attack on Gourry, would they would have targeted the children? Or why they would send a Mazoku to do this."

"Or for that matter, why they didn't attempt to take out the most powerful person in the building." Han said.

"We're thinking that this was meant to look like an attack on Gourry's life using his family drama as a cover, when it was really an attack on this school and our attempt to train future Mazoku hunters." Luna explained. "I think for now the Mazoku race is too scared to confront Lina directly, though they would never admit it. However, if a group of students under Lina's care are harmed or killed, then Zeferians would lose confidence in this project and call for the school to close. I think we have someone high up on the chain scared and they wanted to ruin this school before it had a chance. And then, whoever is responsible, can point the finger at the Gabrievs and deny responsibility."

Lina exhaled. "OK. I can see Dils doing something like this. But why would the Elmekian Empire care unless they have been infiltrated?"

"I think it may have been to forge an alliance with Dils to counteract the one that we have formed with Saillune and Kalmaart. I'm not sure if the Elmekian Empire has been infiltrated, but it's only a matter of time." Luna said. "Elmekia isn't even trying to work with us anymore. The team that recovered Hellmaster's device never made it to the rendezvous point, and we lost contact with them before they reached the border. It's all looking rather bad right now."

"Damn." Lina said as she wondered just how much worse the situation could get.

"The Eternal Queen told me that if you have a plan, now is the time to use it."

"That bad?" Lina said as she felt torn between jumping up and yelling, "I told you so!" and put on the spot now that she was expected to have a plan.

Luna nodded as she pulled out a stack of papers, and Lina recognized them as the ones the students had written on Hellmaster's device. Lina grabbed them even as she shook her head. "I guess I'd better start going through this. Mind you, I'd be a lot further along if they'd never been taken in the first place!"

"That was the Eternal Queen and not me." Luna said as she handed Lina another stack of papers, "Here's our latest intelligence about where the device is and who has it."

Lina nodded as she rolled up her sleeves, "Tell Nellie to put another pot of coffee on. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

 **AN: Exploding jewels never make it into the novels, though in the "Hourglass of Falces" manga Luke made them. Lately kaette-kita has also been doing wonderful translations of interviews with Kanzaka on Tumblr (as well as the latest novel!), and the good news is there is a lot more information about what is cannon out there, the bad news is it gives me fits when I get anything wrong...but then after reading the interviews and seeing how Kanzaka contradicts himself at times, we'll just sweep it under the rug, ok ;-)**


	29. Chapter 29

"Did I do something wrong?" Jean-Luc asked as he stood before Lina, Luna and Amelia.

 _Well if that's not an indication of a guilty conscience,_ Lina thought as she raised her eyebrow at him questioningly and watched him squirm. "You and Indy…"

"We're been a lot more cautious since we released the Sad Lady!" he said, and Lina folded her arms across her chest and continued to stare him down. He sighed, "Okay, so last weekend when Farmer Brown's dog got out and dug up the cabbage patch, it might have been because Indy and I thought about training him to sniff out treasure."

Lina could feel Luna glaring at her, obviously wondering why she was wasting time with this. Lina smiled a little.

"I'll send you over to Farmer Brown's later." Lina said as shook her head and pulled out the paper he had written, "Actually, the reason I called you here was this."

Jean-Luc's eyes widened as he realized he'd just revealed his guilt unnecessarily. Luna, meanwhile, continued, "You wrote about the current location of Hellmaster's device, and I was impressed. Your information was in line with our own sources, and miles more accurate than any of your other students."

"Does that mean I get an A?"

Lina bopped him on the forehead. "It means that we need more information, and quickly. We need to know where a team that we sent after Hellmaster's device went, and we need to know where it currently is."

"But what about the sources you have?" Jean-Luc asked.

"We need this information as fast as possible." Lina explained. "So it's all hands on deck. We need all of the information that you can gather on this by tonight!"

"Tonight!?" he repeated.

"So don't waste time. You can take Indy with you. But stay away from Farmer Brown and any other diversions! Lives are on the line so keep your eye on the prize. Get going and get that information gathered!" Lina said.

"Right." He said, and then he turned and walked out the door, nearly running into Jeeves as he did.

"Careful, lad."

"Sorry," Jean-Luc said as he moved around Jeeves, who came into the dining room.

"The Eternal Queen is here, along with Princess Gracia of Saillune."

"Sis!?" Amelia exclaimed as she stood up.

"Oh, why can't anyone important ever stop by when the place is tidy?" Lina groused as she pulled at her hair.

"After what happened last night, no one will judge." Luna said as she jabbed her sister in the ribs.

Meanwhile, Amelia sprang up and practically bowed Jeeves over as she ran into the hallway and cried, "Sis!"

And then Lina heard the laugh. "It can't be!" she said as she turned blue in horror as her parents shuddered. She raced out into the hallway and saw Naga standing there with the Eternal Queen. Jean-Luc and Indy were in the foyer as well, staring in open mouth shock at the nearly naked woman who was hugging Amelia. And was it her imagination, or was Indiana drooling!?

"Argh!" Lina screamed as she grabbed Naga, tore her away from her sister and pushed her into the dining room, "Get in here before you sully this place's reputation and jumpstart half of this school's population into an early puberty!"

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Naga said as Lina slammed the door in her face and then turned to the remaining people in the foyer.

"Don't you have something to do!?" Lina snapped at Jean-Luc and Indiana, who shut their mouths, nodded and ran off. Lina shook her head and decided it was a good thing that the foyer was destroyed and that most of the kids were either out in the yard or in the dorms and not mulling about. She then looked at the Eternal Queen and Amelia. Amelia looked baffled, while the Eternal Queen looked as though she was trying to suppress a laugh. Lina sighed, "I am so sorry about that. And this mess. We're still waiting for a carpenter to fix all this."

"Given what happened last night I am just glad it was a building that was damaged, and not a student. And we're also relieved that Gourry was not killed." The Eternal Queen said.

Lina took a breath, and then she heard Naga laugh from the dining room. "I guess we'd better get in there. Right this way."

Lina walked in and found Naga laughing as Leia stared at her in shock while she held her hands over Han's eyes.

"So," Leia said, "You're Amelia's sister?"

"You're a Saillune princess!?" Lina snapped.

"You know each other?" Amelia asked.

"Is it really so surprising?" Naga asked, though whether she was talking to Amelia or Lina was unclear.

"Then why do you dress like…" Leia asked as she stumbled to find word that would be respectful and finally settled for, "…that!"

Naga laughed, and Amelia said, "It used to be the fashion. Sis is very traditional."

"Oh. I see." Leia said as she shook her head as Han stood up and muttered something about checking on how the students were doing and left.

"We don't judge other people's cultural traditions." The Eternal Queen said diplomatically. "Especially when they are going to help us with securing Hellmaster's device."

"You're relying on her!?" Lina exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm a better sorceress than you ever were!" Naga replied.

"Oh don't even…"

"Lina…" Luna said warningly.

"Look, you may be bowed over by the fact that she somehow happens to be royalty, but if you knew what a load of…"

"Think carefully about what you say next, Lina." The Eternal Queen said, and Lina folded her arms across herself and sat down, looking thunderous. Luna stepped on her foot, and Lina kicked her back in the shin. Lina sensed Luna's arm flex as she grabbed her butter knife, and Lina decided it wasn't worth being humiliated in front of Naga and did her best to compose her face into one of polite neutrality.

"Welcome to Maninstit. I'm so surprised to see you again. I had thought that chapter of my life had closed, but, surprise! Here you are." Lina said as she put as much sugar and sweetness into her voice to mask the sarcasm as she possibly could as Luna facepalmed. Lina decided that even if Luna was going to give it to her later, it would be worth it, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Now that you're giving me the proper respect, I will!" Naga said as she sat down, and Lina bit her lip on her retort and tasted blood.

Alona came in to ask about what refreshments they wanted. Once she'd left the Eternal Queen got straight to business, "We had hoped it would not come to this with Hellmaster's device. But it looks as though we are going to have to send a multinational group there to destroy the device. Several kingdoms will be joining us, to ensure that the device does not fall into the hand of a single nation. And the plan is to destroy it rather than remove it from the Elmekian Empire.

"Time is of the essence. We have a representative from the Ducky of Kalmaat and, several from the Alliance of Coastal States, one from the Kingdom of Ralteague and one from the Kingdom of Lyzeille, all of whom should get here by tomorrow morning. I will be sending Princess Maeve as my envoy on behalf of Zeferia. It is time she started to handle serious tasks. Lina, I would like for you and Gourry to accompany her."

"But," Lina said as she felt torn between the need to be in two places at once, "After the attack today, who will watch over the school?"

"I will." Luna said.

Lina took a deep breath as the Eternal Queen continued, "Given Princess Amelia's condition it's a good thing Princess Gracia came through to represent Saillune."

"What condition?" Naga asked.

But before Amelia could answer, Zelgadis walked in. "Oh, honey, I was hoping you would take the rest of the day to rest!" Amelia said as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine," he said, and then he caught a glimpse of Naga and his jaw dropped as his face turned red. "Wh…why is someone dressed like that here!?"

"Like what?" Naga replied, "This is proper attire for a princess."

"A what!?" Zelgadis shrieked.

"Zel, this is my sister, Gracia, but we call her Naga." Amelia said, "Sis, this is my husband, Zel."

"Your sister!?" Zelgadis bellowed.

Naga, meanwhile, grinned wide as she got up, flung her arms out, grabbed Zelgadis and wrapped him in a big bear hug, quashing his face right under her chin and over her breasts. Lina blushed, and resolved that princess or not, if she did that to Gourry she would kill her where she stood. Zelgadis, meanwhile, let out a strangled sound as he tried to push himself away from her as Naga exclaimed, "I always wanted a brother! Welcome to the family!"

"Oh, you're getting along so well!" Amelia crooned as she clasped her hands together and nestled them against her face as Zelgadis succeeded in getting out of Naga's grasp, looking red faced and terrified, and sat as far from Naga as possible, "I'm so happy we're going to be one big happy family!"

"You and Daddy always did take such a rosy view of things." Naga quipped as she sat back down.

"You think it's okay for her to go walking around in that!?" Zelgadis asked in disbelief as he averted his eyes from Naga, "We're a school!"

"Oh, stop being so silly." Amelia said, and Zelgadis looked as though he was going to explode as Lina shook her head and reflected that at least they would be leaving with Naga soon. And then it hit her like a punch in the gut. They would be leaving with Naga and Gourry. Gourry would see Naga. And Gourry would probably like what he saw. Lina felt sick as Amelia, apparently bound and determined to ignore the bad blood that was forming, said, "Sis! Guess what! Zel and I are going to have a baby. You're going to be an auntie!"

Zelgadis sat at the table, and he looked to be questioning what he had married in to while Naga looked Amelia over. "You don't look pregnant."

"It's still early." Amelia said with a wave of her hand.

Lina decided to cut in and get things back on track, "I'm not objecting. I've felt I needed to be in the Elmekian Empire. But why have you changed your mind on this?"

"When we first found out about Hellmaster's device, we did not have the alliance we now have with Saillune, Kalmaat and Lyzeille." The Eternal Queen explained, "We needed to be sure that our intentions wouldn't be misread and spun as an act of aggression. You have no idea the propaganda that is being spun about you in Dils and the Elmekian Empire. Taking the time to form this alliance was a calculated risk. If they got the spell quickly it would have been the wrong one decision. But they didn't. I felt we had the time to make an alliance and give you justification and cover for being there. With other nations being present, no one can accuse you of attempting to destroy cities or for Zeferia to be up to ill good."

The Queen sighed as she shook her head, "We had hoped we wouldn't have to use you. But after losing our first team, I can't justify sending anyone else but you this time. And given the nature of Hellmaster's device, it will take a weapon like the Blast Sword to destroy it. And I would not like to take that weapon from Gourry to bestow it upon another."

"Right." Lina said, "I guess I'd better get packing."

But as she got up, she found she didn't feel the enthusiasm for the mission that she thought she would. While she felt going to the Elmekian Empire was the right thing, she didn't want to also be taking care of a bunch of diplomats who might cramp her style. And she was even less thrilled about the idea of Gourry and Naga spending so much time together. While she was sure that Gourry wouldn't cheat, spending a few weeks with Naga tormenting her about how poorly developed she was compared to her and how Gourry would like her a lot better if she looked more like Naga was turning her stomach. Especially as she couldn't shake the doubt that Naga would be right.

* * *

Lina wasn't sure how they knew, but as soon as she got to the stairs she was surrounded by kids who were upset that she would be leaving. "Why do you have to go?" "Can't Miss Luna go?" "Who will take care of us?"

Lina shook her head, even as she had to admit that she was pleased that they would miss her, "Hey, buckle up! Miss Luna will take good care of you. And Mr. and Mrs. Inverse will still be here, also with Duke Zelgadis and Princess Amelia. And Sir Gourry and I will be back before you know it!"

"You don't understand!" Danielle said, "We're scared."

Well, given what had happened this morning, they had good reason to be. And Lina did hate that she was leaving them scarcely a day after the attack. But still. "Look, you knew that danger would be a part of this! And it's nothing that the people I am leaving you with can't handle."

"You don't understand!" Peter cut in, "We're scared of her!"

"Her?" Lina repeated.

"Miss Luna!" Peter replied, and other people muttered in agreement.

"It won't be too bad." Gomez said, "She is very pretty."

Lina's eyes narrowed, and Gomez straightened, "Not that you aren't pretty, just…"

"She'll keep you in line!" Lina snapped, "Which is just what you need! And when I come back I expect you to be stronger and better! And Gomez, get started on helping Alona scrub the floor!"

Gomez sighed in resignation. "Right away, ma'am."

* * *

Gourry stirred as she opened the door and walked in. "How are you feeling, love?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said as his eyes followed her as she got into bed with him. "What all have you found?"

She took his hand, "They think it was an attack on our school by either the Elmekian Empire or Dils, and that it was meant to look like an assassination attempt."

He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand as she said, "They don't think your family did this, but that they were meant to take the fall for it."

"How can they know that?" he asked.

"The ambassador to Elmekia was acting suspiciously. He knew information about the attack and he tried to railroad your mother with it." Lina explained, and for a moment he was still as he let the information sink in.

"I want to believe it's true so bad." He finally said.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because the risks of letting my guard down are so great." He replied.

She had hoped that the news would have brought him more solace than it did. Especially since he wasn't going to like what she said next. "There's more. The Eternal Queen came by." She said. "We've been set upon a new task."

He opened his eyes. "They're taking the school from us?"

"No," she said, "But Hellmaster's device has fallen into the hands of the Emperor again. And the Eternal Queen has decided to send us in."

He sat up, "To Elmekia?"

She nodded, "We're there to escort and protect Maeve, as an envoy for the Eternal Queen. There will be a representative from the Duchy of Kalmaat, Lyzeille, and Amelia's sister arrived and will be attending, too." She bit her lip as she thought of Naga. And what Gourry would think of Naga. Particularly Naga's breasts. Lina pulled her hand away.

Meanwhile, his face became set. "When are we leaving then?"

"First thing in the morning." Lina replied as her anger started to build and she wrapped her arms around herself and moved away from Gourry, "We're hoping that we can use the Blast Sword and destroy it."

"What else do I need to know?" he asked. Well at least he was taking the news stoically and wasn't being a baby about it.

"Amelia's sister, well, you're not going to believe what I tell you until you see her. She…she doesn't wear a lot of clothes."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if he was wondering if she was telling the truth or not. "Are you trying to lighten the news? Because that's a very bad joke."

"She wears a tiny black bikini and I don't know how her top hasn't caved in under the weight." Lina explained as she started to blush. "You'd think in a school where there are children she'd put something on, but she's an honest to god princess. Who am I to tell her to cover up?"

He continued to look at her as though she was pulling one on him. She folded her arms across herself as said, "You'll see for yourself. Nothing I say can prepare you for the experience! Just make sure you don't stare! It's impolite!"

He shook his head in disbelief, "We have to go to the Elmekian Empire to destroy a device that can wipe out entire cities after they nearly succeeded in killing me, and you're worried that I'm going to stare at Amelia's sister?"

She huffed, "Well, when you put it like that it may sound ridiculous! But let's just say I like our odds of succeeding more than I like the odds of you not having a gushing nosebleed the first time you meet her."

Gourry looked exasperated at being in the dog house for something he'd not even done yet. "Is she hot?"

"She makes Amelia look flat chested!" Lina spat.

"Oh," Gourry said as he scratched his nose nervously.

"Don't sound too excited. I know about your breast obsession."

"Yeah, I like breasts." He admitted, "And I married you even though yours are small."

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "What?" he said, "I didn't say they weren't satisfying in their own way! Do you want me to like you for such a shallow reason?"

And that was when Lina heard that laugh. Lina felt her hair stand on end as she cursed herself for forgetting Naga's penchant for getting into places she shouldn't. "Who said you could come in here!?" Lina yelled, now completely red faced. This was not a conversation that she had wanted her to overhear!

"I just had to meet your husband." Naga said as she materialized from the balcony, "See who would go for a shrimp like you. It sounds as though someone is worried about what will happen now that he sees a real woman!"

Naga started to pose dramatically as Gourry's jaw dropped.

"Diem wind!" Lina said as she sent Naga flying back out the balcony and into the wild blue yonder, and then she went and closed and locked the doors.

"Lina!" Gourry exclaimed.

"What?" she asked dangerously.

"You just blew Amelia's sister out the window! And she's a princess!"

"Don't sound so concerned! Trust me when I say there's no way that that hurt her." Lina said as she got up and drew the curtains. "And why are you so worried about her, anyway? Wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

He threw his arms up, "I'm not going to win here, am I?"

"Nope." She said, "Get up and get dressed. We have to go down for dinner. And once again, no staring!"

He got out of bed with a sigh and started to dress and she sat on the chair, silently fuming. He looked at her carefully, "Look, just so you know, there's such a thing as too much. And that woman? She's too much."

"Well I'm glad you finally admit it." She replied.

"Look, it's going to be a hard trip to the Elmekian Empire." He pointed out. "Why are you making it harder than it has to be?"

"I have no idea." She replied as she continued to keep her guard up.

"Why don't you just go down without me?" he said as he barely kept the aggravation from his voice, "Just send something up. I'm still recovering and I'm not up for this."

"Fine, I'll just go and do that then." She said as she got up and walked to the door and opened it, and then stopped in her tracks when she saw the hole in the floor and was smacked in the face with the fact that she was lucky to have this problem. She sighed and closed the door and turned around and sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What's with you?" he said, caught off guard by her sudden change in mood.

"That hole in the floor reminded me of how I felt this morning." She said. She then hit her knee, "I'm not even mad at you. Look, I knew her before I met you and she's always trying to be better than me but I could just slap her back in place. But now she's a stupid princess and Sis says I have to be respectful and treat her as my better, and she was all over Zelgadis when she met him, and I don't know how Amelia was so calm about it. And I just want to blast her into the next kingdom before she pulls that with you but I can't."

She took a deep breath and put a hand on his knee, "But you did get blown through the floor this morning. So I guess I should go easier on you."

"Well that's very considerate of you." He snapped as he pulled away.

 _Oops_. Lina thought to herself as she wondered why treating him nicer was so hard. And why he put up with it. "Look, I screwed up and let this go to my head. I don't know why I get this way. How can I make it up to you?"

He looked a bit caught off guard, "I'll have to think about that and get back to you. But don't let her get to you so much! She's not worth it."

"Right," she said, even as her fingers dug into her knee and reflected that it was going to be a long trip.

He studied her for a moment, as though trying to work out how sincere she was. Then he put his hand over hers. "Think of what we have. She's not worth destroying that."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest to listen to his heart. His heart that was beating with life. Damn, why did she have to pull this after what happened this morning? "You're right."

"Just don't be so quick to forget next time." He said, even as he brought his arms around her to stroke her hair.

"I won't." she promised.

* * *

 **AN: To make things easier, I just decided that Naga prefers her nickname and insists that her family uses it even, with Princess Gracia being an official thing.**

 **And I didn't think I was going to take this to the Elmekian Empire and believed I could avoid that somehow,,,and then I realized I couldn't. Buckle in and enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:In the novels, I was confused over what, if any, honorifics Amelia used to address Lina and whether or not Lina used them for Amelia because she does address her as"Miss Amelia" in The Battle of Saillune. I asked kaette-kita about it and she explained that in the The Battle of Saillune novel they both use honorifics (san) for each other, but at the end of the book they agree to address each other by their given names and don't use honorifics for the later books, however, this exchange was left out of the official translation. I wish the official novels had kept that part of the book in because it shows a growing friendship between Lina and Amelia that is harder to see in the novels. So in keeping with that I'm just going to have Amelia address Lina as Lina and will eventually get around to editing earlier chapters.**

 **Apparently in the new 16th novel Amelia is once again using honorifics with Lina, but since this now occurs in an AU, we'll just overlook that ;-)**

* * *

 _You can do this Lina! You defeated Shabranigdu, twice!_ Lina thought to herself as she walked down the stairs with Gourry the next morning and tried to get mentally pumped for what lay before her. _You can survive for a few weeks with a bunch of diplomats and Naga. You've got this!_

"Lady Inverse." Jean-Luc said as he came up to her, "Here is the information you asked for."

"Thanks." She said as she took it and started scanning it.

"Have a safe trip!"

"We will." Gourry said as they made their way to the dining room.

When they got in they found that most everyone else was already there. Naga was talking to the assorted diplomats, who didn't seem put off by her in the least. In fact, the representative from one of the Coastal Alliance kingdoms was dressed in a yellow outfit that while not quite as revealing as Naga's, was considerably less than Lina would considering wearing to such an event. The Eternal Queen was there as well, and Maeve was seated beside her, looking very pleased with herself. Her parents and Luna were also there, the only ones missing were Amelia and Zelgadis.

"Good morning," The Eternal Queen said.

"Morning." Lina said as she inclined her head respectfully before she sat down. From the corner of her eye she saw that Gourry was very deliberately looking at the food on the table.

"The carriages have arrived." Luna explained, and Lina's eyebrows raised, but then she considered that the diplomats around the table did not look as hardy as Amelia and Naga and likely preferred a more pampered life. "Once you get to the border we have arranged for transportation via camel to the capital city of Elmeki where the Emperor currently resides."

"Yeah, Jean-Luc has it on good word that he never lets the device off his person." Lina said as she continued to go through her notes, "And I can't argue with that logic."

"We can't either." Luna agreed.

"We're going to ride camels?" Maeve butted in.

"It's the best way to travel in the Elmekian Empire." Gourry explained, "They can walk on the sand more easily than us, they're sturdy and hardy and don't need a lot of food and water, and they even provide milk."

 _Leave it to Gourry to know all about camels of all things._ Lina thought to herself.

"Yuck!" Maeve exclaimed. "There's no way I'm drinking camel milk!"

"How is it any less disgusting than what comes out of a cow?" Gourry asked as the doors opened and Amelia came in.

"Where's Zel?" Naga asked her.

"He wasn't feeling well." Amelia explained chipperly as she sat down. "He's been having sympathy symptoms."

"Zel!?" Lina exclaimed. "He's the least sympathetic person I've ever met!"

"I didn't realize you were feeling poorly." Leia said, "I know some remedies."

Amelia waved her away, "I'm feeling fine. Zel is just very empathetic and is feeling it all for me."

Lina managed to keep her snicker behind her hand. More of Zel wanted an excuse to dodge his sister-in-law.

"You're not sick, are you?" Maeve asked Amelia.

"Not in the least." Amelia said, "Just expecting."

"Oh!" Maeve said as her eyes grew wide.

"So, Sis, I hear that you and Lina used to travel with each other." Amelia said.

"Yeah, I was there for all of Lina's firsts." Naga said, loudly and proudly.

Lina went tense as she realized a dangerous path was being opened at that very table as Naga started said, "The first time she killed a vampire, first time she got a big haul, the first time she got drunk…"

Lina spat out her oatmeal as people around the table started laughing. Lina didn't dare look at her parents, but she was very aware that Maeve was taking too much of an interest, "Let's not bring that up!"

"But you puked all over that merchant! It was so funny. You are such a light weight afterall." Naga said as Lina's hair stood on end.

"I bet you have a lot of interesting stories." Maeve said conspiratorially.

 _Oh ho ho! NO!_ Lina thought to herself. This was horrible! No good would come of this! But how could she stop this trip down ignominy lane now that Naga was a princess and she had to be respectful!? Did she dare use the ammunition she had gathered?

Naga laughed. "Oh boy do I ever! Do you know the sheer number of times she chased after ways to grow her breasts only to find disappointing results? There were hot springs cures, magic potions, spells, now I guess she's just waiting for that husband to knock her up…"

Lina felt her body go into a full on blush as she decided she didn't give a damn about Naga's rank anymore. Nothing that Luna could do to her would be worse than letting this continue! Lina firmly stepped on Naga's foot, "Oh did I do that on purpose? I am so sorry! But now that you're bringing up old times…" she said as she brought out a piece of paper she had worked on the previous night, just in case, "Here is an itemized bill of all of the money that the Kingdom of Saillune owes me."

"What!?" Naga and Amelia exclaimed.

"Those times you skipped out on the restaurant and left me to pay?" Lina said, "Well I'm calling it in! Unless you want your daddy to see this."

Amelia leaned over and looked at the tab and her mouth dropped, "Sis, this is more than our yearly stipend!"

"Of course, I might be persuaded to forget this. If you watch your mouth very, very carefully." Lina said as the diplomats started whispering to each other and the mood around the table changed.

Naga turned red and yelled, "You always were an overbearing runt!"

Lina was surprised when she got up and stormed out. She shook her head and went back to her breakfast and hoped that her parents wouldn't start ribbing her. Right now she didn't want to look at them. The diplomats continued whispering as Maeve looked at Lina wide eyed and disapproving. Only Luna looked pleased. Meanwhile, the Eternal Queen beckoned Amelia over.

Lina ate in silence as the Eternal Queen and Amelia started whispering to each other as Luna laughed, "For once your ability to never forget a debt comes in handy."

"It's not the first time." Lina said, beaming a bit about managing to wheedle a bit of admiration from her sister. If Luna was pleased, then she couldn't have done too badly. Or at least, that's what she would have thought if the reaction from everyone in the room who was of noble blood wasn't of shock. "I once got Xellos to fix a greenhouse over an unpaid debt."

Luna's eyebrows raised in approval, but then she looked around and started to pick up on the strange vibe in the room. A look of confusion crossed Luna's face as the feeling that Lina had somehow committed a huge faux pas grew. Lina glanced at her parents, who seemed just as baffled as Luna, and then she looked at Gourry, but he was still busy keeping all of his focus on his plate. Lina was stumped. How could calling Naga on her debts be worse than rehashing her youthful indiscretions, especially in from of one of her students? That Maeve would return to class with a armful of inappropriate stories about her was something that Lina simply could not risk!

Eventually Amelia and the Eternal Queen wrapped up their conversation, and Amelia immediately walked up to Lina and asked to speak to her privately. "We don't have a lot of time." Lina pointed out.

"I know, I will make it quick." Amelia said.

"Right. Can Gourry come?"

"Sure." Amelia said.

"Right," Lina replied as she walked with Gourry and Amelia to a large closet and went into it.

Amelia closed and locked the door and the said in a quiet voice, "Look, Sis wasn't trying to embarrass you. She was trying to get the upper hand with the other diplomats."

"What are you talking about!?" Lina asked a bit too loudly, "How can you possibly defend that…"

"Look, all them already think highly of you. Sis knew that. She was attempting to show them that you knew each other on a personal level so that she would have more leverage in any disagreements or negotiations that occur during the trip."

"None of this makes any sense!" Lina said, "First off this isn't a diplomatic mission…"

"It is! Whenever you have two diplomats, it's a diplomatic mission! What else do you think is going to go on in that carriage to pass away the days before you get to Elmeki!?"

Lina sighed. "But why embarrass me? Why not talk about something flattering?"

"Because it shows a surface level relationship!" Amelia explained, "You really know someone when you know the embarrassing things about them. And look, everyone gets drunk, everyone has something they don't like about their body. She's not saying anything that those other diplomats can't relate to."

"But Maeve can't!" Lina said, "The last thing I need is to look like a poor role model for her."

"She has a point." Gourry said, "If Maeve comes home with a bunch of stories about what Lina's done then all of those little kids will think it's okay to act just like Lina, and I don't think the world can survive that!"

Lina turned and hissed at him, and Gourry put his arms up defensively, "I was trying to help!"

"It won't change how Maeve sees you. I think this is just one of those differences between royalty and commoners." Amelia explained.

"I don't see you doing that! Or the Eternal Queen." Lina said.

"As the younger daughter, I was never expected to be a diplomat. I was supposed to be a Shrine Maiden until I got married." Amelia explained, "The Eternal Queen knows that commoners have a different set of social norms. She gets why you were embarrassed and did what you did. But you also just blew up Sis' chance of getting the diplomatic upper hand."

Lina shook her head, feeling flabbergasted over the strange world she had found herself in, "So what was I supposed to do?"

"Shot a few embarrassing scenarios back at her!" Amelia replied as though it should have been obvious.

"But yesterday the Eternal Queen was telling me to watch my mouth!" Lina said as she added, "Besides, just by appearing in public she's a walking embarrassment!"

Amelia slumped forward and sighed. "Look, it's a balancing act between being friendly hostile and hostile hostile. Yesterday you were hostile hostile."

Lina still felt exasperated, "Well I wasn't raised in a palace so excuse me for not knowing the difference!"

"Think of it this way, everything with royals is about getting the upper hand and having a stronger card to play. Find a way to strengthen her hand."

"I'm finding a way to destroy Hellmaster's device!" Lina retorted, "I don't have time for your petty politics!"

Amelia turned red as her hands bunched into fists, "Then maybe you should give protecting your reputation as little consideration as you do our petty politics!"

She then threw open the door and stormed out. Lina folded her arms across her chest and sighed. Gourry looked after Amelia nervously as he said, "You don't think there's going to be trouble from this?"

"She's newly pregnant and hormonal." Lina said dismissively, "She'll get over it when she hears about the next outrage of justice."

"Right." Gourry said uncertainly.

"Look, I can't have Naga spreading stories, lies about me destroying cities and getting drunk and anything else that sullies my reputation to these kids! I don't know what politics Saillune is wanting to play, but it's not my concern." Lina flared defensively.

"I'm on your side." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It just feels like a wrecking ball hit Maninstit hard."

Lina sighed and leaned back to him and considered that while Gourry may like breasts, he also hated conflict, and suddenly felt a lot more assured that any attraction he may have seen in Naga would have broken under the weight of the discord she could sow. She smiled a bit as a plan started to take shape. "I guess it did."

* * *

"Naga!" Lina said perkily and with a smile as she got to the lawn where the carriages were waiting, along with the assembled diplomats, Lina's family and the Eternal Queen. Naga turned and favored her with a dirty look. "Following me around again like the load of goldfish poop that you are!"

Luna's mouth dropped open as Naga looked at her skeptically while Amelia covered her mouth with her hand. Naga, meanwhile, said, "Who's following who now?"

"I'd always wondered where you'd gone off to." Lina said as she put a hand on her back and checked in with Amelia to see if she was on the friendly hostile side, "I figured you'd drunk yourself into a two-year coma because what else could have kept us apart? Anyway, I insist that you ride with Gourry and me so we can catch up on old times."

Luna and her parents looked confused, but the Eternal Queen seemed unperturbed. Amelia, meanwhile, smiled and winked. "Have a pleasant trip."

"We will." Lina said.

Naga still didn't seem ready to forgive as she said petulantly, "I get a window seat."

Lina got in beside her and whispered, "Look, we'll go over which embarrassing anecdotes are safe to share and which ones you take to your grave. Deal?"

"They do have to have an impact!" Naga insisted.

"I've got twenty-two kids who look up to me!" Lina said.

"And I'm sure several of them relate to wanting bigger breasts. Or to wanting to change their bodies through other magical means." Naga pointed out.

Lina clutched her temples as Gourry got in. On the one hand she had a point. But she didn't want her to have a point. Especially when she was in a carriage with two people with perfect bodies, even if their brains were a bit lacking. Naga continued, "Even with your puny breasts you managed to land a man who anyone would envy. Why are you still so sensitive about it?"

Lina bristled. Could she really agree to this? "I'll think about it."

"It's either that or that one time you got drunk and the cities that you destroyed…"

"You have a lot of nerve bringing up that one time! Especially when you do it every day! And you were the ones who destroyed those cities!" Lina shot back.

"Who will people believe, a princess or a commoner?" Naga replied.

"Oh, why am I bothering with this again?" Lina exclaimed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Just admit that you like me more than you've ever let one." Naga said with a smile.

"In your dreams." Lina replied as Maeve got in the carriage. And then she decided it was time to change the topic, "So where did you run off to anyway?"

"There was a village on Cebu Island that offered me the most delicious rum for free in exchange for my protection." Naga said, "But I drank them dry a few months ago. Decided to come back to the mainland and found so much had changed!"

Lina smiled, "So you did drink yourself into a two-year coma!"

Naga's mouth dropped as the representatives from Ralteague and Lyzeille came in. Lina leaned back against her seat and prepared herself to feel the movement of the carriage at any moment. Instead she heard her mother yell, "Lina Inverse! Don't you dare think of leaving for a few weeks without saying good bye to me first!"

Lina raced for the door and nearly bowled over an ambassador as she said, "Right away, Mom!"


	31. Chapter 31

The last thing that Gourry had expected to feel when they got to the border of the Elmekian Empire was relief. But the past few days had been agonizing. They had been crammed into the carriage with the other diplomats for several days straight, stopping only to use the bathroom. Considering that he was used to getting a lot of exercise and movement, and considering how tall he was and that the bench that he was sitting on was made for a much shorter person, his muscles ached from a lack of movement and from being cramped for so long. At least he was pushed to the side with the window with Lina beside him. To have had anyone else pushed so close would have felt like a violation of his personal space. There was little he could do about the fact that his knees kept brushing against the ambassador to Lyzeille, though. And then there was the company.

He was quickly reminded of why he had never been fond of politics. Amelia had been right when she said that when you have two diplomats together, negotiation happens. Naga, Maeve and the other ambassadors bickered about their borders, trade deals, marriages and, occasionally swapped anecdotes about famous people that they knew. He kept his focus on the window and any dangers that might be present and at times practically prayed for an attack. At least it would be an excuse to get away from them for a bit. But their trip to the border was uneventful.

Lina, for her part, kept her focus on the reading she had brought with her and seemed a lot more comfortable pressed against him and Naga than he was (every time Naga got into her personal space she had no problem barking at her). And at least she had a good knee gap between herself and Maeve. The only times she seemed annoyed was when Naga would talk about some remedy she had chased to grow her breasts. Then Lina's hand, comfortably resting on his knee, would twist, digging her nails in hard enough to draw blood. But she kept unusually silent. Especially considering how she usually never shut up.

So while Gourry was not happy to return to the Elmekian Empire, it was a relief to get out of the cramped carriage and under the open sky. His relief over finally leaving the confines and stretching his legs was short lived when he noticed a group of soldiers among the camels and handlers. He did his best to size them up as they walked over to them. He wasn't sure if Naga moving to the front to take the lead in talking to them was a good or a bad thing.

"Is there a problem?" Naga asked.

The man with the insignia of a captain said, "State your business."

"I, Princess Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, seek a meeting with the Emperor." Naga said confidently, and she then went and listed the other members of their party.

"The Emperor is expecting you." The Captain replied. "And we will escort you to him."

Gourry looked at Lina to see what she made of this, but found that she was looking at him for similar reasons. Naga, at least, was unflummoxed as she said indifferently, "How kind of you to offer."

"You may have your pick." The Captain said as he indicated the camels.

"Come on." Gourry said quietly as he walked over with Lina and Maeve.

"So you're Gourry Gabriev." One of the soldiers said as Gourry grabbed the reigns.

"That's right." Gourry replied as he braced himself.

"The man who turned his back on his country."

Lina turned around sharply and Gourry put a hand on her arm as he smiled, "I guess I did." He admitted, and then he turned so he was facing the Elmekian Empire with his back to Zeferia, "There, is this better?"

Maeve burst out into laughter as Naga shook her head and asked Lina, "Surely he's not that dumb?"

"Sometimes a beautiful face is all that there is to a person." Lina replied as the soldier's mouth dropped as he tried to figure out whether he should laugh or feel insulted.

Gourry walked up to one of the camels and started to stroke it. "It sure was nice of you to provide us with camels. What's his name?"

"Onesa!" The Captain barked at the soldier, "Get over here."

Onesa sneered, "Don't you think this is over."

"Is it going to be okay letting them travel with us?" Maeve whispered.

"He's not a match for me." Gourry said confidently, even if his heart was beating fast. "Come on, let's get ready to go. The sooner we get to the Emperor the sooner we can leave."

"But how do you even get on them?" Maeve asked as she looked at the camel distastefully.

"It's time to find your inner adventuress and step outside your comfort zone!" Lina said. "Gourry, have you ridden one?"

He shrugged, and smiled as he noticed a few more soldiers take an interest in them, "I can't remember!"

She shook her head, "Why am I not…"

But she stopped as she heard them badmouth Gourry as a traitor among themselves. Her hand clenched into a fist and Gourry put a hand on her shoulder even as he felt himself tense up, "It's not worth it."

Lina's elbow bumped his as she clutched at her side as if in pain, and then her eyes flashed golden. He squinted. Was he seeing this right? He was no stranger to the tricks that the desert could play on one's eyes. But still. He was about to ask her if she was okay when he realized that while he was distracted Maeve had walked up to the soldiers. Before they could stop her she said, "I am Princess Maeve of Zeferia. And if you insult our knights, then you insult our country."

One of the soldiers grinned, "Seeing as we'll soon be invading your country and dethroning your family, we really don't care."

Maeve's eyes widened as Naga said casually, "I hope you're not declaring war. I'd have to send a message to rally the troops to prepare so we can blow any element of surprise the Emperor was hoping to have."

 _I guess she can be useful_ , Gourry thought as the soldiers stared at her, struck mute. "Princess." One finally said as they walked off.

"Time to get on those camels and take us to your Emperor!" Naga added, and amazingly they moved towards their camels.

Gourry didn't dare let himself relax, but he did turn his attention back to Lina, trying to see if he could see any trace of gold in her eyes as she tried to figure out how to get on the camel. Eventually she noticed him staring. "What?"

He shrugged, "Can't I look at my wife?"

"But why would you want to?" Naga cut in.

"Oh cut it out!" Lina yelled.

"She only says this because no one is looking at her." Gourry pointed out as Naga reddened, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Lina smile, "Don't use a levitation spell, it spooks them. Here, approach it from an angle."

The sun was still rising in the horizon as he gave Lina directions on how to mount the camel. Was that what was causing the faint golden glow to surround her? It looked like it had become part of her aura. But then, it could just be a trick of the eyes. Lina seated herself comfortably and then looked at him, "Now what?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine." She said, seeming to be completely in the dark about the glow. And if she had clutched her side in pain she wasn't saying anything. But then, she wasn't good at displaying weakness, and especially with Naga and the guards so close she would likely be guarded. He made a note to talk to her about it later as she said. "This will take some getting used to."

"They're sturdy. I wouldn't worry." He said, and then he sighed, "But you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked as the glow started to fade. Had it been an illusion? He could ask Naga…but that would mean asking Naga.

"You look different. Not in a bad way. Just different."

She looked at him, "I think that the sun is baking your brain!"

"You're probably right." He said with a smile, "Now, when the camel stands up, lean back."

Once the camel was standing, Gourry patted its neck, "I'll be right behind you."

She grabbed his hand. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"I know." He said, as he tried to project more confidence than he felt.

"Hey Gourry!" Naga sang, "Mind helping me figure this out?"

He saw Lina grip the camel's harness as she turned and yelled, "Either figure it out on your own or find your own man!"

Naga reddened, "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me!" Lina yelled, and Gourry grinned sheepishly as he walked towards his own camel.

"Just so you know I have to wait until the proper partner is arranged." Naga said haughtily.

"Didn't stop your sister." Lina retorted.

"About that, Princess Gracia." The ambassador from Lyzeille said, "Prince Toffee's offer still stands. Our most illustrious king is doing poorly. It would not be long until you would be Queen of Lyzeille."

Naga turned blue as the ambassador from the Duchy of Kalmaat said, "Don't forget Duke Livingston's offer! Our country is very rich, with a thriving merchant base! You would do very well here."

Naga fixed Lina with an intense stare as she boarded her camel and took off as one of the Coastal State ambassadors said, "Don't forget, the treaty with Prince Duster is ready and awaiting your father's signature! All we need is your agreement. You wouldn't want to go back on a promise, would you?"

But Naga was already well into the Elmekian Empire as the ambassadors started to bicker with each other over who she should marry. Lina grinned, "I wish I'd found that out when we were in that blasted carriage! I'm going to have to remember that."

* * *

"I'd always heard that nothing grows in the Elmekian Empire." Lina said as she stared out at the endless stretch of sand dunes. "But I didn't realize how barren it is."

"It's gotten worse since I left." Gourry said. "I'm pretty sure there was an oasis up ahead."

"It dried up a few years back." The Captain explained. "Lots of places did. Two years ago, though, some started to come back. Not sure why."

"Hm." Lina said.

"But how do you find food and water?" Maeve asked.

"It's been hard." The Captain said.

"That's why only the weak flee." Onesa said as he glared at Gourry.

"You know what we call sailors who don't leave a sinking ship? Dead." Lina snapped.

"We see it as a test. Those who are strong and smart enough will swim."

"Well, I was never known for my brains." Gourry said quickly.

Onesa grunted in distaste, but at least he shut up. Until he and several other soldiers started muttering among themselves, and while Gourry couldn't catch every word they said, it was decidedly unfriendly. Setting up camp and having dinner was a decidedly awkward affair, and he was relieved when he could finally leave with Lina to their tent.

"I guess we should take it in shifts." Lina said as she closed the tent flap behind her and scooted beside him on their bedroll. Obviously she had the same concerns he did about being attacked in the night.

He stared at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey," she said as she brought her arms around him, "We'll be out of here before you know it. I don't know how you do it, though."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Endure all of that teasing without smacking them!" Lina said, the anger heavy in her voice. "If people talked about me that way…"

He put a finger over her lips. To be honest, seeing her get so angry on his behalf was strangely satisfying. "I'm not going to change their minds. And there are bigger things to worry about."

"But it can't be easy to listen to!" 

"It's not." He admitted, "But it's true, isn't it? I left my country and got citizenship with a neighboring one. And now I'm here on behalf of Zeferia to undermine the Elmekian Empire. But it's not as though I care about being a model citizen. I was a mercenary. I care more about loyalty to people than country, so it's not like they're saying anything that really hurts me."

"I still don't see how you keep so calm!"

"I just think about things I'd rather be doing."

"Like what?"

He leaned forward and kissed her, and wasted little time in shoving his hands under her shirt to feel her up a bit. She smiled as she pulled away. "I'm glad you're enthusiastic. But I am rather sore from riding on that camel all day."

He kissed her a final time, "It's probably not a good idea given the soldiers anyway…"

He trailed off as he noticed the glow again. It was faint, but in the darkness of their tent, undeniable. "What?" she asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Fine." She said, "I'm actually rather energetic all things considered. I can take first watch if you want to rest."

"Lina…you're glowing." He said.

"What?" she asked as she looked down at herself, and then her eyes widened. "When did this start?"

"I've noticed it a few times," he admitted, "But I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks or not."

"When else did you notice it?" she yelled as she put her hands on her stomach as if she could brush it away.

"That night the assassin came. I woke up because you were glowing. With everything that happened after that I guess I forgot."

Lina's mouth dropped as he continued, "And then today when we were mounting the camels. Your eyes flashed gold right after you clutched your side. It doesn't hurt you, does it?"

She shook her head, but it seemed to be more in bafflement than denial even as she blushed. "No."

"What's happening to you?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"That's all you're going to say?" he asked.

"What else is there to say?"

"Usually you have a lot of different explanations."

She curled up to him. "I have some thoughts. But given where we are, I can't get the information I need. And this does just seem like a distraction from our larger mission."

"How can it be a distraction if it involves your health?"

"I don't think I'm in danger. I feel peaceful about it, really." She said, and then she sighed. "That night when you were attacked. It's strange, but I think the Mazoku who attacked us mistook me for someone else."

"What?" he asked.

"Back when you were kidnapped by Hellmaster. I channeled the power of a very high ranking being, someone higher ranking than Shabranigdu. The Lord of Nightmares. The Golden Lord. I guess it left an imprint on me?"

"I don't understand."

She chuckled but stroked his hair. "Mazoku have to show absolute obedience to their superiors. And, if channeling the power of the Lord of Nightmares changed me and the Mazoku mistook me for her, then he would have had to obey her. So when I ordered that Mazoku to leave and to return your sword, he had no choice but to obey me because he thought I was the Lord of Nightmares."

Gourry thought for a moment, and said, "But you channel power from high ranking Mazoku all the time. Why hadn't that left an imprint?"

Lina shrugged, completely unperturbed. Irritatingly so. "The Lord of Nightmares isn't a Mazoku. Her existence is so different from ours we can't even really understand it. I guess it makes sense that channeling power from something like that would affect me in a different way."

"But Lina, that happened two years ago. Why are these changes just happening now?" he asked.

"Wow, a good question for once." She said thoughtfully.

"Well? It's not going to take over you, is it?"

"I'm not worried about that." She said. "But I don't know. It sure would have been useful when Luke Shabranigdu was active, huh?"

"You don't want to get to the bottom of it?"

"What can I do, really? No other human has ever cast the Giga Slave. The only person who might know what effect this will have on me would be the Eternal Queen, and I can't talk to her right now, can I?"

"No," he admitted. He hated it when he was worried about her safety and she was right.

"And, if it took two years to get to this point, then whatever is happening is slow to manifest. We'll have plenty of time to finish up here and then go home and get more answers." She said. "Besides, we have enough on our hands. Having an extra ace up my sleeve isn't something I'm going to sneeze at now."

"I guess there is that." He agreed with a sigh.

"I'd know if something was wrong." She said as she curled up to him, "So don't worry so much."


	32. Chapter 32

_I'm late._ Lina kept thinking to herself in a mix of anxiety and excitement as they rode through the endless sand dunes. That Aunt Flo would be due to arrive on the day they'd arrived at the Elmekian border had been something she had been worried about when she'd charted her cycles before they had left Maninstit. It would take three days to get to Elmeki from the border, and she had been sure if everything worked perfectly her powers would have recovered by the time they met with the Emperor. Only she'd never lost them. She'd spent the next few days anxious that she would start late and that the window for recovering her powers would be pushed to after she met the Emperor. But she was now three days late, with her powers strong, and no sign of Aunt Flo.

Either Lina's body had realized how critical this mission was and had given her a break, or she was finally pregnant.

Lina couldn't get too excited. Amelia had been so tired since learning about her pregnancy, but Lina felt as though a vault of newfound energy had opened within her. She didn't even miss the sleep she'd lost dividing her night into shifts of keeping watch over the Elmekian soldiers. But then, the newfound energy wasn't the only strange symptoms she'd been experiencing. What if the loss of her cycle was more about the other changes happening to her? Or, what if a potential pregnancy had triggered her strange symptoms?

Lina kept thinking about how desperate Luna had been for her to marry Gourry as soon as possible. Luna, who had admitted to marrying Harold because she desired the powerful children that would result from such a union. What if Luna had realized that channeling of full powered Giga Slave would have altered her on some level? And if so, did it mean that it was Lina who was changing and growing more powerful, or that the child she was carrying was so powerful that it was affecting Lina by carrying him?

Lina couldn't figure out if she was being paranoid or not. She wasn't even sure how she should feel. While she was sure that whatever it was that was happening to her wouldn't hurt her, she also didn't like the idea that her sister was toying with her to further her goals.

Lina looked over at Gourry. She couldn't say anything to him. He had enough on his plate just surviving being back in the Elmekian Empire. The hazing from the soldiers had gotten worse and more personal with time. While the Captain attempted to keep them in line, he'd couldn't monitor them constantly. And day after day of enduring it was starting to wear even his patience thin. He didn't need to be worrying about her more than he already did. And besides, it wasn't as if Lina could know for sure right now. Especially with all of the weirdness that was going on in general with her body. She didn't want to get his hopes up if she was wrong.

It was possible that Naga or Maeve knew a way to find out whether or not she was. But asking Maeve was completely out of the question. And she didn't trust Naga to not spill the beans. Same for the other ambassadors. So while Lina craved certainty, she would have to live with the fact that it would still be some time before she got it.

Gradually they came upon a small town composed of mud huts. The Captain stopped and got off his camel. Lina frowned. "Shouldn't we just go on ahead until we get to the palace? Or do we just walk from here on out?"

Lina noticed Gourry get off his camel, and followed suit, as did the other ambassadors as the Captain indicated a mud hut that was larger than the others, "This is the palace."

"What!?" Lina exclaimed as she looked at it. Surely he was joking!

Lina then felt her hair stand on end as Naga laughed and all of the camels went bug eyed.

"No!" Lina screeched as she threw her hands over her and tried to duck as all of the other ambassadors and soldiers did the same as the camels spit in reaction to the obnoxious sound. Lina groaned as she realized that the spit had landed in her hair. She stood to her full height and yelled, "What did we tell you about doing that around the camels!"

Looking down the line of people who were wiping spit off of them in disgust, Lina quickly deduced that Gourry was the only one with the reflexes who was successfully avoided the spit. Naga, meanwhile, put her hand on her belly, shiny with camel spit, and made a face, "Yeah, I do have to remember that."

"So that's what it takes to teach you humility!" Lina said as she got out a cloth and started to dab at her hair.

"Is there somewhere we can freshen up?" Maeve asked as she held her hands in front of her distastefully.

"We're not here to win a beauty contest." Lina snapped.

"Not that you ever had any hope of winning one." Naga said.

"I'd put my odds over yours." Lina said as she stared at hut. Now that she thought about it, it was large…for a mud hut. It could easily fit into her living room. But given how barren the land was and how scarce water was it was amazing that there were any buildings at all. She walked up to Gourry and put a hand on his shoulder, "You weren't kidding when you said that even the Emperor lives in a mud hut."

"Nope." Gourry said as he scanned the place with a furrowed brow. "There are guards dressed to mimic the sand arms with spears surrounding us."

 _Perhaps that's why his eye sight is so good,_ Lina thought as she tried to see what he was talking about and couldn't, _necessary adaptation for surviving this environment?_

"Follow me." The Captain said as he walked to the door.

They followed him in and found themselves in the throne room. The walls were decorated with brightly colored tapestries, breaking the monochrome dull brown of the sand. And in the center of the room, sitting in a throne carved from the bones of a giant desert creature, sat a middle aged man with dark hair and hawkish features. There were many times in her life when Lina's expectations of how a famous person would look clashed dramatically with reality (Prince Phil, for instance). This was not one of those times.

"The Emperor." The Captain introduced.

Naga stepped forward and introduced the other members of her party, and the Emperor regarded her with a board air as she finished, "I'm sure the Elmekian Empire would not want to go toe to toe with all of us, and we demand that you hand the device over so we can destroy it here and now!"

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you'll have to deal with the terrible, abominable dragon spooker herself, Lina Inverse!"

"Hey!" Lina shouted. "Who are you calling 'abominable!?'"

"Well, if you're going to send Lina Inverse after me, I suppose I have no choice." The Emperor said.

"Let's get this done." Lina snapped as the Emperor handed her a statue.

Lina took it and started to examine it as Naga asked, "We also demand to know where the members of the previous party we sent to recover the device are."

"I don't know." The Emperor said.

"You think we're going to believe that!?" Naga laughed, "Don't make me sic Lina on you!"

"One moment." Lina said as she held the device, "This is a fake."

"What do you mean?" Naga asked.

"All magical devices give off a particular signature. And the signature this one gives off? Feels completely different than an object designed by Hellmaster, or any other high ranking Mazoku, would." Lina explained. "It's too weak for one thing. You put magical gems or something on it. It might dupe a novice into thinking it was a genuine magical object, but not me."

A lot of things happened at once. Gourry grabbed the Blast Sword and brought it up as Onesa attacked, slicing the other man's sword clean through. Onesa threw the hilt at him and Gourry deflected it easily as he greeted the next attacker. Meanwhile, Naga side stepped to avoid a different soldier and yelled, "Icicle Lance!"

Several more soldiers got caught in the icy web. The other ambassadors cast their own freeze spells to trap them as Maeve cast, "Ray Freeze!"

Or rather, she tried to. She stuttered in fear as a solider came up to her, sword drawn, so that she miscast it as, "Ray Breeze!"

Nothing happened. Maeve ducked to avoid the blow as Naga cast, "Freeze arrow!" nailing the soldiers about to attack her to the ground as Lina called, "Ray Freeze!"

The golden lasso materialized around the Emperor, as well as every other soldier Lina could find, holding them in place. Gourry suddenly jumped forward and cut through a spear that someone had thrown at Lina and bisected it. "He's hidden there!" Gourry said, pointing to a corner of the room.

"Ray Freeze!" This time Maeve got it right as she managed to nab the man that Lina could barely see.

Gourry suddenly knelt down to one knee as a giant net sprang from the floor and bundled them together. Lina cried out as her concentration broke and her spell holding the Emperor died as she felt herself being pressed between the weight of many bodies and the net, some of them freezing cold from the spells. But before she had too much time to think about it, Gourry cut through the net with the Blast Sword, and they went spilling back to the floor.

Fortunately he broke the fall for Lina. But she was still winded as she struggled to get her bearings. She raised her head and found a fresh group of solider rushing to surround them, swords drawn. She didn't have time to chant another Ray Freeze spell! She barely had time to chant a Burst Rondo.

The men started screaming as it exploded around them and they backed away, giving Lina time to scramble up as she worked on a more complex spell. Gourry got to his feet and assumed a defensive stance as Naga cast, "Bomb Sprid!"

Before Lina could finish her spell, a soldier grabbed Maeve and held a sword to her throat. "Stand down or she dies!"

"You know you would be declaring war with Zeferia if you did that!" Lina yelled.

"Roller Road!" Maeve suddenly cried, and she and the solider behind her fell backward as though a rug had been pulled out from under their feet. Lina exhaled and thanked her lucky stars that Maeve had found a spell similar to the one Milgasea used to move the earth beneath their feet.

Maeve quickly rolled away and Naga called, "Freeze Icicle!" encompassing the soldier, and several others, in ice.

"Ray Freeze!" Lina said as she recaptured the Emperor and several other soldiers again.

The other ambassadors and Naga started subduing the remaining soldiers with ice spells as Gourry took a moment to survey his surroundings. "More people are coming." He said quietly to Lina as the Emperor started yelling empty threats about how they would regret this at them.

"Search him. Make this quick." Lina said.

Gourry nodded, and walked up to the Emperor and patted him down, and he quickly found a strange metallic object. He handed it to Lina and asked. "Is this the real one?"

She studied it and shuddered as a wave of bad memories hit her, "It definitely has his signature. We need to destroy it, now."

"Now what happened to our older party?" Maeve demanded to know as Lina set the object on the ground and Gourry came up and hoisted his sword.

"I was telling the truth when I said I don't know." The Emperor said. "I let them steal a fake to get you off my back! Do you really think I would attack them?"

Lina had to admit that he brought up a fair point as Gourry brought his sword down and cleaved Hellmaster's device into two. Suddenly someone shrieked, "What sorcery is this!?"

Lina frowned as Gourry continued to dice Hellmaster's device into smaller pieces, and then she looked down to find she was glowing again, and that all eyes were on her in bewilderment. She opened her mouth to say something flippant when Gourry suddenly grabbed her and pulled her off to the side as a spear flew through where she had been standing and impaled the Emperor through the head.

"What the…" Lina exclaimed as Naga started to scream as the blood splattered on her.

One of the other ambassadors grabbed Naga and tried to calm her down as Lina turned her attention to the man who was standing in the doorway, clapping.

"Wonderful shot, if I do say so myself."

Gourry's eyes narrowed and Lina folded her arms across her stomach. "Gregory."

"You know him?" Lina asked.

"It's good to see you again, Big Bro." Gregory said as he clasped Gourry on the shoulder and surveyed his surroundings. He wasn't alone. He had a small army behind him. "You're just in time to see me become Emperor."

"What!?" Lina exclaimed. "But you just killed your leader!"

"Whoever kills the current Emperor becomes the new Emperor." Gourry explained. "We've yet to have an Emperor who died of old age. You sure this is a job you want, Greg?"

"What kind of a crazy system is that!?" Lina yelled.

"It sorts the weak from the strong." Gregory explained as he sized her up. "I do have something for you. Here are the members of your previous party. We figured taking them would be the best way to draw you out here."

"Well, that solves that mystery." Lina mumbled, as several of the ambassadors exclaimed in delight at recognized their missing countrymen. Still, she couldn't escape the feeling that there was more bad news on the horizon.

"I see you destroyed Hellmaster's device." Gregory said.

Gourry nodded as Gregory looked at his sword, "I'd heard you'd given up the Blast Sword."

Lina exhaled. Surely there wasn't going to be a fight over this! Maeve jumped in, "Sir Gourry bestowed that sword to my Kingdom of Zeferia. Our knight is just borrowing it until his services are no longer needed."

"How convenient." Gregory said with a sardonic smile.

"Let me get this straight." Lina said. "The Emperor let our first group steal a fake to get us off his back. And then you, sensing your opportunity to become Emperor yourself, kidnapped our group, knowing that it would lure us here. And, while the Emperor's men were weakened fighting us, you went and swept in during the confusion and killed him?"

"Pretty smart, huh?" Gregory said smugly. "And Gourry, when you see our dear mother, you can let her know she is welcome back in our country. We could even find a place for you here."

"I don't ally myself with people who ally themselves with Mazoku." Gourry said, and Lina felt her skin prick.

Gregory frowned. "What are you talking about? All of my men are human!"

Gourry shook his head and then indicated two of the men standing beside Gregory, "It's one of them."

Lina thought for a moment. If she was wrong she was going to look very silly. But if she was right, she could very well get them out safely. She stepped forward and dropped her arms, letting the glow show, "Do you know who I am?"

A man in white robes hissed, "How is this possible? It's some trick!"

"Do you really want to make that bet?" Lina asked as she took a step forward. "Show your true form."

The Mazoku morphed into his monstrous state. He looked like a demented pig whose head had been attached to the body of a goat. He let them have a good look, and the Lina ordered, "Leave us and abandon your plans!"

And just like that, he teleported away. Lina exhaled as everyone stared at her in shock. "T-that was a Mazoku?" Gregory stuttered. "And he ran away in terror from a little…!?"

Lina smiled deviously at Gregory, "So nice to meet you. I'm your sister-in-law."

Gourry leaned in to whisper loudly to Gregory who continued to stare at Lina in open mouth shock, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with her!"

"B-but he'd told me you were starting a school to invade the Elmekian Empire." Gregory said. "He said the old emperor would do nothing to protect our country."

"Don't you write to your own mother?" Lina asked, "The school we run is to train kids to kill Mazoku! We could care less about the Elmekian Empire, so much as you keep within your borders and don't hold terrifying devices created by Mazoku Lords!"

"Oh," Gregory said sheepishly as he looked at Gourry. "So, how've you been?"

* * *

"You don't think the food is poisoned, do you?" Gourry whispered to Lina.

"What?" Lina asked.

"You've barely eaten!"

"Oh," Lina said as she took a bite of the feast, "No, it's fine."

But she wasn't fine. Gregory had insisted on throwing a victory banquet, and all of the ambassador types wanted to establish relations with the new Emperor that they hoped would be friendlier than the previous ones. So even though all Lina wanted to do was go home and talk to her mother, she had to stick around for the feast.

And she couldn't stop worrying about the fall she had taken once the net broke. While she was fairly sure she wasn't bleeding, the worry that she had potentially hurt a hypothetical child she was carrying kept popping into her head. "I'm just ready to get home." She said.

"That's not like you."

"Lady Lina." Maeve said as she squeezed into the bench beside her, "I did horribly, didn't I?"

Lina patted her on the back. "Everyone messes up on their first time. And sometimes on their fortieth. It takes time for this to feel natural. What matters is that after you messed up you learned from it and did better. You didn't curl up and give up after your Ray Breeze."

"You also did good with that one spell when that soldier got you." Gourry pointed out. "I don't think you did as poorly as you think you did."

"But I need to be better!" Maeve said fiercely. Lina let Gourry console her as she got up and decided to find a place to relieve herself and check for bleeding.

When she returned to the dinner, after casting a Recovery spell, just in case, she was comforted with the knowledge that if she was pregnant than for now it looked as though she hadn't hurt it. She walked up to Naga, determined to get her to agree to leave first thing in the morning. Not only did she want to get back to her school, but she was eagerly awaiting that jar of pickles she was more and more certain would be waiting there for her.

* * *

AN: The idea for the camels spitting when Naga laughs aroused from a conversation with Anna Nimmie Tee. Hope you enjoyed!


	33. Chapter 33

Xellos quietly watched from the astral plane as Lina and the others made their way to the Zeferian border. He silently examined Lina's astral form as Stover and Nimals stood beside him, nervously. Eventually Nimals said, "You see it, don't you?"

At first Xellos had thought that Stover's nerves had gotten the better of him when confronting Lina, but when Nimals had said he'd seen it manifest within her, Xellos knew he had to check it out. And at the moment, Xellos was thanking their lucky stars that Stover and Nimals had stood down, even if they hadn't understood the reasons for its appearance. "I do." Xellos replied.

Lucifer's power was housed within Lina's body. Lina, who had so casually and blasphemously referred to it as the Lord of Nightmares and had performed a spell that caused it to possess her. Even though it had abandoned her and left Lina to live her life, it looked as though the experience had altered her enough to foul up his plans in the present time.

"How is it possible?" Nimals asked.

"It doesn't mean what you think it does." Xellos stated as he watched as the humans huddled together to discuss what they were going to do now that they were safely at the border with Zeferia. "It has not taken over Lina Inverse, she is still a mortal human. She is carrying a child with a fragment of its power."

"What?" Stover asked. "But I don't see a baby anywhere!"

"It's inside of her. She is pregnant." Xellos said as he was confounded yet again by how little some Mazoku knew about humans. When Stover and Nimals continued to stare at him in confusion, he explained, "It's something humans do when they want to create little humans."

Stover and Nimals still looked confused, but Xellos was not in a mood to explain about human reproduction, "All you need to know is that Lina is not the mother of all things and it was hideous of Lina to speak on its behalf. For now you are not to go near her. Stover, we're going to have to rethink your assignment completely. Stand by for now. I need to consult with Lord Greater Beast. This is going to create quite a few problems."

Xellos then teleported to where his lord was. She regarded him with interest, "So?"

"Lord Greater Beast Zelas Metallium. It appears that Lina Inverse is with child. And it appears that there are some continuing complications from that spell she cast two years ago." Xellos explained, having little doubt that Greater Beast would figure out where he was going.

Greater Beast sighed in annoyance, "Who knows how that will even affect a human child. It will likely be powerful but in ways we can't predict. And in ways that aren't good for us. Hellmaster Phibrizo's scheme continues to have calamitous consequences."

"I would recommend that we put on hold our plans to attack Maninstit. Even if she is pregnant, Lina Inverse would not cower in the basement while there is a fight going on above her. The risk that we could attack and harm it…"

"Agreed." Greater Beast said dully, "what's a few more months when this war has already dragged on for a millennia? And if we play a very long game," she said as her voice raised in pitch in the manner that it did when she came up with a plan, "then perhaps this can work in our favor."

"My Lord?" Xellos asked, but Greater Beast was quiet as she contemplated the matter.

When she did speak again, it was very deliberate, "Lina Inverse's pregnancy will have to continue. We can't attack Lord Lucifer in any form. But we can't let this child be raised by humans and grow up to be their ally. The power it would have would be unthinkable and we've already suffered enough losses. But what if we can turn this into a gain? What if we can turn it into our ally?"

Xellos did his best to appear neutral. On the one hand, she had a point. And it was a good idea. The only problem was that he could only see one way to ensure that it would be their ally. Before he could say anything Greater Beast asked, "Xellos, what is the earliest that we can separate the child from its mother?"

"From what I understand, so long as their physical needs are met, a human child can be separated from its mother at birth."

"When will that occur?" Greater Beast asked.

"I do not know, but I will find out."

"See that you do. The moment it is born we will claim it." Greater Beast said and then she made a face, "And then we will raise it, distasteful though it may be, and then it will be in our control and when it is an adult we will use it to usher in the destruction of the world."

Xellos thought for a moment. "While the ordeal of bringing a baby into the world is said to leave human women incapacitated, so Lina Inverse would likely be left powerless, or with her capacities reduced. And while I would usually say I could defeat Gourry Gabirev easily, with or without the Blast Sword, humans are fiercely protective of their young. And this is not a couple I would ever want to underestimate. The other problem would be Lina Inverse's sister, the Ceiphied Knight."

"Do humans have their sisters attend their births?"

"I'm not sure." Xellos said, "And her relationship with her sister seems to move from warm to cold and back again."

"Find out where the Ceiphied Knight will be. Come up with a plan. I am sure Deep Sea Dolphin will assist in any way that she can. You are right, we can't afford to underestimate this couple."

"Yes, my lord."

"And find out all that is needed to raise a human baby so that we may be prepared." Greater Beast said.

"Yes, my lord." Xellos said. "And about our plans for the Elmekian Empire?"

She sighed, "It is unfortunate that Gregory Gabriev found out about Nimals. But I believe we can put Stover in his government, or we can see about getting one of the other factions in the country to assassinate Gregory Gabriev and take over."

"Right, my lord."

"We can recover from this. Once the child is born and once it is safely in our custody we will destroy Maninstit. Meanwhile we need to convince the other kingdoms that Maninstit is a threat to them and to see Zeferia as a threat. Because of the previous Emperor's folly with Hellmaster's device, that is going to be so much harder with Zeferia being the hero of the hour so to say. But human memories are short, and their moods volatile. We will take advantage of that. Meanwhile, you know your orders."

"Yes, my lord," Xellos said as he teleported away back to where Lina was.

He had been busy destroying Claire Bible manuscripts when he'd learned about Lina and Gourry's plans to start a school to train people to kill Mazoku. Since the news broke among his people there had been a frantic effort to destroy Maninstit. He had been assigned to Dils to see what he could salvage from the situation there, and had been quite unaware of events going on in Lina's life until Stover and Nimals had come to him. And he wasn't particularly thrilled about spending who knows how long spying on Lina until she decided to share her due date with someone. He could think of many other more interesting things he could do with his time. But still, orders were orders, and he was bound to his regardless of how little he liked them. So he settled in and watched as she said good bye to the other ambassadors who were getting ready to go back to their countries. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home in the carriage?" asked one of the representatives from the Coastal States.

"No thanks," Lina said, "We're fine walking."

"But it's so far!" the Zeferian princess, Maeve, said.

"You're going to have to get used to it if you want to do this work." Gourry said firmly.

"And walking is good for you." Lina said, "Besides, you don't see Naga complaining."

"Those carriages are so cramped and uncomfortable." Naga whined, "Besides, you get to see more of the world when you walk."

"Are you coming back to Maninstit with us?" Lina asked.

Naga laughed, and Xellos found himself hoping she would do it again. The distress she produced when she did that was amusing. "No, I have other things to do. But perhaps if you ask very nicely, Lina, and…"

"Oh get real!" Lina exclaimed, "I was just being polite. Stay away as long as you like!"

"Well, I guess I will have to drop by soon to see the baby." Naga said, and Xellos' ears pricked as he couldn't believe his luck. "Whenever that will happen."

"Late in the autumn." Lina said. "And don't get so drunk that you spend the next two years sleeping under a bush and miss it!"

Xellos smiled. Well, the first part of this mission was easier than he had expected. Finding out what a human child needed to survive would be easier. Naga laughed again as Xellos teleported away, he caught a whiff of the happiness that Lina was feeling, and he thought once again about how he was going to hate this assignment.

* * *

Even though the sun had set, they kept on their way to Maninstit. None of them had wanted to camp out and everyone was eager to get home, even if it meant getting home at midnight. Lina thought that Zel might still be awake, and perhaps her mother if she'd had a fit of nerves, but was expecting everyone else to be in bed. So she was surprised to see Jackie and Nerys standing outside the door like sentries when they approached. "You're back!" Jackie exclaimed when he saw them, "Thank goodness!"

"Hey, we weren't in too much danger." Lina said.

"No! You have to save us from Miss Luna!" he said.

"Huh?" Lina replied.

"Jackie and half of the kids in this school are just too soft." Nerys said disdainfully.

"She's organized us to do guard duty! Said someone had to watch the entryways at all times to make sure a Mazoku doesn't come in again."

"It's good practice for when you get into the field and have to take the odd job to cover the bills." Lina said, and Jackie's mouth fell open.

"You mean you're not going to send us cash?" he asked.

Lina bopped him on the head, "Rule number one, never rely on money to just be handed out to you!"

"I could have told you that." Nerys said.

Jackie flailed for a moment, and then came back with, "And she's making us clean the manor! She says if we clean the downstairs then they won't have to pay Alona so much and she can just focus on the upstairs."

"Might see about letting you into some of the common rooms upstairs to clean them as well." Lina said thoughtfully as Maeve looked at her in horror of the idea of cleaning, "A penny saved is a penny earned."

"B-but…" Jackie stuttured as Maeve exclaimed, "But I'm a princess!"

"You're getting this world class education for free!" Lina snapped, "You might as well put some elbow grease into it. Anyway, I'm tired. Keep a good watch out."

"Can't there be an exception for royalty?" Maeve asked as they walked into the foyer.

"If you didn't want to get your hands dirty then you shouldn't have left the palace." Lina said.

"You have no mercy." Gourry said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't you forget it." Lina said, and then she looked at Maeve and softened a bit, "Look, you worked hard these past few weeks. Go ahead and sleep in tomorrow."

"But…" Maeve said.

Lina shook her head, "Always rest and recuperate after a big mission! You don't want to burn through your life energy so guard it closely! There is nothing going on tomorrow that is so important that you need to drag yourself up for it. Night."

"Right." Maeve said, "Night."

"Lina!" Leia said as she ran out of the kitchen and grabbed her, "Thank goodness you're home safe!"

"Nothing happened while we were away?" Lina asked as she returned the hug before Leia relaxed and went to hug Gourry.

"No, but these times when you're away get harder to tolerate. I was so nervous I couldn't even sleep tonight and came down to make myself some tea. I hope you won't be doing this again for a long time." Leia said, "So everything went okay?"

"Well, we destroyed Hellmaster's device." Lina explained, "But Gourry's brother killed the old emperor and became the new emperor."

"Huh?" Leia asked.

Gourry said, "If you'll excuse me, I want to get washed up and crash."

"Go on, I'll be up in a bit." Lina said.

"You're not tired?" Leia asked as she looked Lina over carefully.

"I'm rather wound up myself. Some tea sounds good." Lina said as she started to walk towards the kitchen, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Hm." Leia said noncommittally as they walked into the kitchen as the door closed behind them.

Lina took a moment to make sure that no kids were listening at the door, and then she pounced, "Do you notice anything different about me?"

Leia smiled, "Oh honey," she said as she pulled her into a hug, "I was about to get the pickles if that's what you were asking."

Lina gasped in a mixture of relief and excitement as Leia continued, "And I do hope that means you'll stay home for longer than a few months this time."

"I guess I won't have much of a choice." Lina said. "But I wasn't when I left?"

Leia shrugged as she pulled away and walked over to where she had already filled a kettle with water, "Who knows how long the time is between when these things happen and they become noticeable? Why? Oh, are you feeling okay? Amelia's started to feel rather poorly and I have plenty of remedies."

"I feel fine. Better than fine actually." Lina said as she leaned against the counter. "I have so much energy I don't know what to do with myself, I barely sleep anymore. And…I've been glowing. And scaring Mazoku."

Leia nearly dropped the kettle. "Glowing?"

"Gourry first noticed it the night he was attacked. And you know how strange that Mazoku acted that night. Gourry's noticed it several times, and when we were in the Elmekian Empire I scared off another Mazoku. They think I'm the Lord of Nightmares!"

Leia bit her lip as she slowly turned red and her hand balled into a fist. Lina frowned, "Uh, Mom?"

"Oh if it wouldn't mean spilling your secret I would storm into your sister's room, pull her bedcovers off and give her a good tongue lashing!"

"Why?" Lina asked in alarm.

"Because your pregnancy is blessed."

"What do you mean?" Lina asked.

"When I was expecting Luna, I also had a lot of energy. When the midwife found out she sent me to a shrine maiden who did some further tests and explained that when a woman carries a child with a fragment of a god in their soul, one of the first things they notice is an excess of energy during the pregnancy." Leia explained, "The energy and power from the fragment of that soul is transferred to the woman carrying the child, so instead of feeling tired and drained from growing a baby, she feels an excess of energy."

Part of Lina was surprised that she didn't know that. But then, she never liked reading up on things related to the Ceiphied Knights. It reminded her of how much Luna's powers eclipsed hers. "So I have this energy and they think I'm the Lord of Nightmares, then that would mean…damn!"

"She knew this would happen! She was wanting for this to happen." Leia said.

"What would that even mean? What sort of powers will he manifest?" Lina wondered aloud.

"I doubt that this has ever happened before." Leia said as she handed Lina a cup of tea.

Lina's eyes narrowed, "I can't argue with that. Or that this is what Sis was wanting. But why didn't she tell me that this would happen? I mean, I would have liked to have known that this could have happened!"

"Well, you can ask her tomorrow." Leia said, and then she considered her daughter, "You do want this baby?"

"Yes," Lina said, "I mean, Gourry and I were heading in that direction anyway. But I don't like the idea of raising soldiers for Sis' army."

"I don't want you to, either." Leia agreed, "And I can understand if you're angry with her right now, I am too. But don't let the anger drown out your happiness."

Lina took a sip of her tea, "Oh, I'll have my reckoning with Sis. But I'm not going to let her take the happiness from this. You should know me better."

Leia shook her head, "Luna is such a wild card in matters concerning you, and to be honest, you're a wild card in matters concerning her. And I want this to be a happy time for you."

"Well, if I continue to feel this good it's not like I can be too mad at her. I don't exactly want to feel tired and sick all of the time like Amelia is, you know? And hell, not even Sis can make Mazoku run in terror from her, so I can't say I'm not liking this right now. And does this make giving birth easier?" Lina asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Leia said, "But Amelia keeps raving about advances in midwifery that Saillune has. How far behind her are you? We can probably get her midwife to stay on to tend to you as well."

"My cycles stopped two weeks after hers did."

"Then your time would overlap, yes, that would work out well." Leia mused contemplatively.

"Two weeks wouldn't be too long to stay extra." Lina said.

Leia chuckled, "It doesn't work like that. Some women carry their babies for longer than others."

"What?" Lina asked.

"Well, you know Ellis? She was born a week after you were, even though her mother was pregnant before I was. Some women carry their babies for a month longer than others! So if Amelia carries hers for a long time and you don't, then you could deliver at the same time, or before her even."

"Wow." Lina said, "That's crazy."

"Welcome to the world of pregnancy!" Leia said.

Lina clasped her on the shoulder, "Well, on this topic it looks like I have a lot to learn."

* * *

It had been hard to not wake Gourry up when she got to their room. But he needed the rest. In many ways the timing had been perfect. The trip to the Elmekian Empire had been hard on him, and she was glad that she had news that was so desired to wake him up with. But she also couldn't bear the thought of waking him. Nor could she sleep. So she watched him as she laid in bed with him, anticipating the moment when he would wake. At last his blue eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw her and pulled her close for a kiss. "Morning, sunshine." He said.

"Morning, birthday boy." She replied.

He stopped for a moment, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Well, your mother's visit did have a few benefits." Lina said as she kissed him again as she reflected that the timing had been very fortuitous.

"You're not planning a big party or anything, are you?" he asked as he pulled away.

"No, actually." She said as her heart pounded, "You're not mad are you?"

"No," he said, "Relieved. It's just a day."

"But don't you want presents and stuff?"

He smiled, "Waking up with you in my bed is the best present. Though, since you asked," he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "What are you getting me?"

"Well, it will take some time to arrive."

"It must be something big." He said as he started to nuzzle at her neck.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "But not too big. I am going to have to get him out."

He sat up in the bed and stared at her, but never took his hand off her stomach, "You mean you're...?"

"Yes!" she said as she put her hand over his, "It's going to be a few months, but our baby is on the way."

"Our baby!'" he said as his eyes lit. "When?"

"Late in the autumn." She said.

"You said him. Do you know it's a boy?"

"No way to tell until he comes out. I'm just guessing really."

"And you're feeling okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay." She said as she smiled wryly as she wondered how he would take the news, "It's actually why the glowing started happening."

"Huh?" he asked.

Lina started to explain as he laid beside her. When she finished he said, "So he's going to be very powerful, like Luna?"

"More powerful, probably." Lina said.

"But other than that he will be a normal kid?" he asked, and then he grinned mischievously. "Well, as normal as he can be when you're his mother."

Lina sat up, "Just what are you implying!? And if you think he will be weird because I'm the mother then just think of what you being the father will do to him, soup for brains!"

He pulled her close and kissed her, "Yeah, I guess it was a stupid idea to have a normal kid, wasn't it?"

She smiled and kissed him again, "Now that you put it that way, I guess it was."

* * *

AN: Figuring out how Mazoku would address the LON was hard, and I'm still doing a lot of guesswork. In the novels when Lina says "Lord of nightmares" Xellos blanches and chastises her and says that even it's name is too great for a Mazoku of his stature to hear, so I don't think Xellos would say "Lord of Nightmares" (there are also translation issues with the novel apparently, but the gist is that the LON is an alias and even the alias is too great a name for Xellos to hear and that he took offense at how casually Lina referred to it). He never addresses LON by name and refers to LON in neutral pronouns such as it and them.

When I was asking Kaette-kita about it she ended up doing some research and found an interview where HK revealed that the LON's real name is Lucifer. I decided perhaps Greater Beast might be powerful enough to say its name, but not Xellos. In the anime Xellos does refer to it as "the mother of all things" and Phibrizo calls her "mother" so I took from that a bit though there's nothing in the novels to suggest that Mazoku would do this. I'm also sticking to gender neutral pronouns (and confusingly sometimes singular sometimes plural) for the LON even though its usually depicted as a woman.

I experimented with the idea of Lina's Giga Slave affecting her future children first in "Desolation" but wanted to play around with the idea a bit more. And I think the powers manifested will be very different this time, lol.

I had also hoped I would have this chapter up by Father's Day to continue my streak of getting chapters up at appropriate holidays, but it did not work out this time. I hope all the fathers out there had a wonderful day last weekend!


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to usher in a regime change." Luna said as she sat in one of the upstairs sitting rooms with Lina, Gourry, and a rather green looking Amelia. "What do you believe this means for relations between our countries?"

Gourry shrugged, "Well, things may be friendlier than under the old Emperor. But always keep an eye out for the catch."

"Hm." Luna mused. "Well, relations with the Elmekian Empire are bit outside of my circle, though I know that the Eternal Queen will want to speak with you. Princess Amelia, do you have any questions?"

"Justice was served." Amelia said as she put her hand over her mouth as her eyes bugged out, "And now it will rest."

"Nothing Mom has given you has worked?" Luna asked sympathetically.

Amelia groaned, "No. I wrote to my daddy and begged him to send me the latest cure for this from Saillune but I've not heard back yet. I don't get it! Everyone else in my family had easy pregnancies."

"I guess you're just exceptional like that." Lina said as she looked at Gourry, who shrugged. "Anyway, Sis, I've been meaning to ask. How is it that you never mentioned that glowing gold and Mazoku mistaking you for the Lord of Nightmares would be side effects of pregnancy?"

"What?" Amelia exclaimed as she sat up and a light sparked in her eyes, "Miss Lina! You're…!"

"It worked!" Luna said at the same time as she smacked her palm with her hand satisfactorily.

"What do you mean 'it worked!'?" Lina asked, "And why didn't you tell me this could happen?"

Before Luna could answer, Amelia had run up to her and thrown her arms around her as she yelled, "Congratulations! Oh this is going to be so exciting! We fought beside each other and now we're going to be pregnant together!"

Lina was a little miffed that her attempt to be stern with Luna was interrupted, but she couldn't help but chuckle a little as she returned the hug, "Yeah, I guess this will be a new type of challenge."

Amelia pulled away abruptly as she put a hand on her stomach, "I just hope yours is kinder to you than mine is."

Lina looked at her sympathetically as the princess laid back down on the couch with a moan as Luna considered her sister, "Congrats! If I try to hug you, will you bite my head off?"

Lina summoned her most serious glare, "Gourry and I want to know what's going on. And we have a right to know! It's our child!"

"It is." Luna agreed, "After word reached us that you had used the Giga Slave to defeat Hellmaster Phibrizo, the Eternal Queen and I were discussing the depth of the feelings you must have had for your guardian."

Even though Lina had ended up marrying him, she found herself blushing at the idea that people were discussing it as Amelia smiled sappily. Luna, meanwhile, continued, further mortifying Lina when she said, "The Eternal Queen wondered what sort of child would result if you decided to consummate such a love."

"Why were you and the Eternal Queen discussing my sex life!?" Lina screamed as Gourry blushed beside her.

"It's what royals do." Amelia explained. "Sit around and discuss who is sleeping with who and the pedigree of the children they will produce."

"And I'm sure it was just your hypothetical sex life at the time." Luna said with a smirk. "You still seemed quite virginal when you got home."

Lina turned purple as Luna said, "Oh honey, you were quite young then. No one thought anything of it. The Eternal Queen said as much and that it would be a pity, because given the right conditions you could birth a child who has a fragment of the Lord of Nightmares in their soul. But she concluded that by the time you would be old enough it would be to late."

"Too late?" Lina asked, feeling grateful at least that her parents weren't in the room.

"Because the Eternal Queen was sure that with each passing year your typical state would be more and more restored, and that after five years it would have been as if the Lord of Nightmares had never possessed you."

"So that's why you were rushing everything." Lina said, "Now, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your wish for a child had to be pure." Luna explained.

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"The Lord of Nightmares responds to pure wishes. Lina's desire to see Gourry live was a pure wish, uncorrupted by other desires. The beauty of it is that your odds of having a child blessed with its power was strengthened by marrying him and fulfilling that wish to have him in your world by building a life with him."

"That's so sweet and romantic." Amelia drawled from the couch, "I think I have to barf."

"So, just like your wish for Gourry's life had to be pure, your wish for a child had to be pure, uncorrupted by other desires to have a super powerful child."

"I wouldn't have cared either way." Gourry said.

"But I think that the temptation to have a child more powerful than my children, and more powerful than me, would have been too great for Lina." Luna said matter-of-factly as Lina reddened.

"Now wait a minute!" Lina exclaimed.

"If there is a flaw in my reasoning, feel free to point it out." Luna said openly.

Lina felt smoke blow out of her ears as she sat there, slack jawed. The problem was, Luna was right. She'd actually had a good reason to keep it from her. If Luna had told her, then Lina would have forever cursed her for blowing her chance to have such a powerful child. Meanwhile, Luna pressed, "So you see, I was in an impossible situation. If I'd told you, I would have ruined your one shot to surpass me."

"Oh you did not even!" Lina yelled as she got to her feet, "I already surpassed you! When was the last time you've defeated the Dark Lord?"

"That's not a nice way to thank me for the gift that I gave you."

"She's gonna blow!" Amelia exclaimed as Lina glowed with anger.

"Take it down a notch, I'd much rather not fight you in your condition." Luna snapped. "Now, about the announcement…"

"Hold it!" Lina said, "There will be no announcement! This information does not leave this room! Amelia can tell Zel and that's it!"

"Lina," Amelia said, "You're not going to be able to keep this a secret for long. People are going to notice. I mean, half of your students thought you were pregnant before you left!"

"Then we'll keep them speculating!" Lina said, "First I don't need all these kids giggling stupidly at me every time I walk in and using this to ask me about the birds and the bees! Second, I definitely don't need more reasons to give the Mazoku race to target me! Those first two were stupid enough to think I was the Lord of Nightmares, but a smarter one, one like Xellos? He'd figure it out and then who knows what trouble we'll be in! I want to keep this a secret for as long as I'm able."

Luna shrugged, "The announcement can wait until after the baby arrives. But I am afraid that I have to tell you that the High Priest of Zeferia will have to be there to witness this miraculous birth."

"What!?" Lina screeched as her hair stood on end, "Oh no! Oh hell no! I get complete control over who is in the room when that happens!"

"A blessed birth is a very special event, and the priest has to ensure that the child is brought into the world in the right way. He will have to ensure that all of the proper protocols are followed and that the baby is promptly anointed and that you do everything flawlessly."

"It's not so bad," Amelia said, "I mean, the Queen of Saillune has to have the Prime Minister in the room to assure that the child actually came from her body and was not switched at birth."

"I can't believe you're backing her!" Gourry exclaimed.

"I'll be giving birth, not putting on some god damn show! Inheritance won't be an issue and I'm pretty sure we'll know who this kid is! And if welcoming him into the world is that big of a deal then find a priestess!" Lina snapped, "What are you going to do if I refuse? Channel your will into me again? Would you really risk doing that now and hurting the child? Or do you want to take me and Gourry on again?"

Luna shrugged, "Have it that way then. A priest won't have to attend. But soon after the child is born you will have to come to Zefiel City and where he will be anointed and a parade will be thrown in his honor."

Lina's mouth dropped as she realized she'd just fallen for Luna's door in the face scheme. She shook her head. "Fine, we'll do the stupid ceremony. But look, I want to know right now if there are going to be anymore surprises."

Luna smiled mysteriously. "You know all I know."

"That's not reassuring." Lina said.

"Rest. Try not to get so wound up about these things. It's not good for the baby if you get so mad all of the time." Luna said as she got up and patted her on the shoulder, "And I am happy for you. For you, not for what this means to the world. For this to have worked you must have wanted this child. I hope you're feeling well."

Lina felt the strange sense of being uncertain how to feel that she often experienced around her sister. "I'm feeling fine. Really."

Luna kissed her on the forehead, "I hope this is easy for you. Now, I've got to get back home. I miss my boys. Gourry, congrats, I know you will be a great father."

"Thanks." Gourry said as Luna patted him on the shoulder as Leia walked into the room.

"Luna." Leia said sweetly as she wrapped an arm around her, "On your way home to Zefiel City? Mind if I accompany you? I'd like to see my grandsons."

"Sure." Luna said.

They walked out, and a few moments later they could hear Luna yelling, "Ow, Mom!? What was that for! Lina wasn't even too mad about it!"

Lina suddenly grinned as they could hear Leia yelling indecipherably, "Oh, she is going to get it!"

"Luna won't do that thing with her that she does with you?" Gourry asked.

"Only in extraordinary circumstances." Lina explained. "Her sense of duty will allow her to do it only if she has a good reason."

"What's scares me is that I think she was lying about this being the last surprise." Gourry said.

"You got that impression too?" Lina asked as she held his hand. "But what can we do about it?"

Gourry glanced out the window, "Looks like Zel has gone to practice. Mind if I go and tell him?"

"Go ahead." Lina said. "But make sure no kids are around, I don't want this getting out yet."

"Most said they were going into town to see a show." Amelia said, "So the manor is rather empty today."

"I'll be careful." He said as he gave Lina a quick kiss, and then he glanced at Amelia, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too." Amelia said as he left, "I still don't see how you're not shouting this news loudly from the top of the mountain."

"Well, it's not that I'm not excited, I just don't want kids giggling at me and seeing proof that I've been involved so to say." Lina explained.

Amelia looked at her strangely, "You're newly married. Everyone expects you to be involved right now."

"There's a difference between speculating and knowing!" Lina maintained, "Plus, these kids aren't going to keep it a secret. They'll write to their friends and family about it and before we know it my enemies will know. Though I guess I'm at the strongest point in my life I've ever been in, I still don't want to tempt things. Actually, I'm going to need your help figuring out how to hide a bump when the time comes."

"What makes you think I would know how to do such a thing?" Amelia asked.

"Isn't that something they teach in princess school, just in case?"

"I would never find myself in that position!" Amelia said indignantly, "But, now that you mention it, I did have to help a friend one time. Oh, this will be so much fun, oh," Amelia groaned as she made a face and put her hand over her mouth again, "Once this morning sickness passes. So you're not feeling sick at all?"

"No," Lina said, though it felt a bit cruel to rub in just how good she was feeling as Jeeves came in.

"Princess Amelia, this has arrived for you." He said as he brought her a package.

"Oh good, it's from Daddy! Hopefully he'll have something that works." She said as she tore it open and took the first bottle she found and drank it as Jeeves left. "Oh, a letter."

"How's your dad doing?" Lina asked.

"Oh no!" Amelia exclaimed.

"What?" Lina asked.

"My stepmother is also pregnant." Amelia said.

"Isn't that good news?" Lina asked.

"I guess, but he won't be able to stay with me for long before he has to go back up to Saillune to be with her." Amelia explained. "He'll have to leave before autumn ends. That's cutting it so close!"

"Man, that is bad timing." Lina agreed. "Well, I'm sure if you just talk to it and let it know that it wouldn't be just if its granddad wasn't there to greet it, it will pop out on time."

Amelia groaned as she put her hand over her mouth again, "I don't think this medicine is working either!" she cried as she fled from the room, clutching her stomach the whole time.

* * *

Gourry quietly walked down to the yard where he had noticed Zel practicing sword play in the window. It was the weekend, so the kids were out on their various errands and Gourry was confident that none were hanging around, "Hey." He said as he approached Zel, who had his back turned towards him.

"Dil Brand!" Zelgadis yelled as he spun around.

"Wha…" Gourry cried as he flew up in the air and managed to recover his surprise enough to move to land in a way that protected him as he fell. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Damn, Gourry, I'm sorry." Zel said as he held his hand forward. "I thought…I thought you were another assassin. Do you need a recovery spell?"

"No," Gourry said as he looked at him as he let Zelgadis pull him up and noted that the other man's hand was shaking. "You're lucky it was me and not one of the kids, or one of our wives for that matter."

"You're right, I know." Zel said, sounding both guilty and nervous. "I just thought that since Han had taken all of the kids down to that town event no one would come down until closer to lunch time. Perhaps you can work me through some drills? I've maxed out with Han and I need to get better."

"Sure." Gourry said as he grabbed a practice sword and listened to make sure that they were alone as he studied the other man. Zel couldn't seem to stop shaking. Was it guilt over the Dil Brand? Or something else? Either way he needed to be cautious. If Zel was jumpy enough that he was throwing Dil Brands at people who approached then he would be dangerous to spar with, even if they were just using wooden swords. "I'm serious, though. Look, Lina's pregnant too, and neither she or Amelia need to be on the wrong end of a Dil Brand like that!"

Zel looked down, "No, of course. It won't happen again."

Gourry softened his stance a little, "We're not telling people for now. Just you, Amelia and Lina's parents and sister. Lina doesn't want anyone else knowing right now."

"Smart. Your wife is smart." Zelgadis replied as he assumed a defensive stance, his hands shaking so much that he couldn't hold the sword steady, "I really wish Amelia hadn't already told everyone she's ever met!"

"What's with you?" Gourry asked as he stood down.

Zelgadis sighed and relaxed. "That night with the assassin was the first fight I've been in since regaining my human form. And that Mazoku washed the floor with me. I was completely useless. Those wounds I took that night? Would barely have scratched me as a chimera. And then I froze, and let everyone down. And now Amelia's pregnant and told everyone and I'm scared to death that it will happen again. I'm just so…so weak now! But wanting to be strong is what got me in bad place to begin with. So I don't know what to do anymore."

"You're still a good swordsman." Gourry said, "And you're having to find your strengths and weaknesses all over again and get comfortable with that. It takes time. And at least it looks like sorceresses get stronger when they're pregnant so it's not as though the burden is just on you. Amelia can do her part. So don't worry so much."

"Amelia didn't say anything to you, did she?" Zel asked, "I've been trying so hard to keep how rattled I've been from her."

"Honestly I think she's too sick to notice much of anything right now." Gourry said as he patted him on the back as his concern grew. When he was a mercenary he would occasionally fight with people who tense and would shake like Zel was. It wasn't a road he would wish for anyone to walk down.

"It's bad enough that she's going through all this, now I can barely keep it together anymore! She's going to notice that I'm starting to lose it and it will just make things worse for her!" Zelgadis said frantically, as though he had been holding it in for so long that now that the opportunity arose to talk about it, he couldn't stop.

"You been having nightmares?" Gourry asked quietly.

"Did she tell you? I didn't think she'd noticed!" Zelgadis said.

"Amelia didn't say anything." Gourry assured him as he flailed for a way to help him, "And hey, I have something for you. It will make you stronger. I should have given it to you when you first came to Maninstit, but I didn't think about it until now. I mean, I thought we'd put our days of actually fighting Mazoku behind us."

"What is it?" Zel asked as he followed Gourry as he started walking back to the manor.

"Someone Lina and I traveled with for a little bit had a magical sword, and we found it after he died." Gourry explained quietly. "I never use it anymore because I have the Blast Sword, though it's a good sword on its own. I think he'd want you to have it."

"Was the one of the treasure hunter's swords?" Zelgadis asked.

"Yes." Gourry said as they entered the building and made their way towards the stairs. "You can absorb magical spells with it and release them. Not sure what would have happened with those exploding jewels we were hit with that night, but it will give you some more protection. Your magic isn't what it used to be, isn't it?"

Zelgadis shook his head, "I knew it would happen. I wasn't much of a sorcerer until I became a chimera. I'm still better than I was before I was turned, but I just don't have the capacity I used to. I can still do a Fireball, but not a Ra Tilt."

"I was able to absorb a spell that Dynast's General used with this. So you won't need to do those big spells anymore. There's a lot of tricks to it, I'll teach you what I've learned." Gourry said as they got to his room. Quietly he walked to his weapon's chest and unlocked it and pulled out the sword that was in it.

"It's called the Sword of Absorption." Gourry said as he gave it to Zelgadis. "And I want you to use it to protect your family."

Gourry noticed that Zel's grip was tight as he took the sword. Zel relaxed as he stopped trembling as he took a few practice swings. "That's one we're really going to want to take outside to practice with. Once the kids get back we can even have them power it up with stronger spells. There's a lot of neat tricks to it I can help you to get the hang of."

"Thank you." Zelgadis said quietly, the relief evident in his voice. "Really. This helps a lot."

"You'd do the same for me. Ready to go down?"

* * *

 **AN: When I was writing "Royal Pains," a story about Zel and Amelia confronting infertility while Lina is pregnant, I had a scene where Amelia mourns the potential to experience pregnancy with her friend. Brendala went and drew an awesome doodle for the scene (which I would link to, but I've given up doing that with ffn), and that really made me want to write a story where Lina and Amelia are pregnant together. So it's finally here!**

 **And someone has to have morning sickness on steroids in my stories. I survived hyperemesis gravidarum, twice (and that's why I won't get pregnant again, lol!) Most women gain weight when they get pregnant. I, on the other hand, lost weight when I was pregnant. So when I write about it, someone has to suffer, bwahaha. And since I have already put Lina through it, now it's Amelia's turn!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you for everyone who has left reviews the past few days. FFN has been buggy and not letting me reply. This seems to happen every so often and hopefully it will resolve soon, but I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them. :-)**

* * *

Zel released the Elmekia Lance that he had powered the Sword of Absorption with at Gourry, who sliced through it with the Blast Blade. Zel had quickly gotten the handle of releasing spells, but he wouldn't be able to fully appreciate what the sword could do until he tried absorbing spells that were thrown at him. "Wow!" Clark said as he came up to them, several other kids with him. "That was incredible!"

"What is that?" Owen asked. Everyone was familiar with Gourry's sword. Zel's was another matter.

"It's called the Sword of Absorption, and it can catch and release magical spells." Zelgadis explained as Han came up.

"Where did you get that?" Han asked as a green hue shown in his eyes.

"Gourry gave it to me." Zel explained. "Hey, who wants to throw a spell at me and see if I can catch it?"

"Me!" Several of them clamored.

Meanwhile, Gourry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Han sent him a frosty glare. Gourry's eyes widened as Han seemed to grow taller as he lumbered over to him, an expression of barely concealed rage on his face.

"What?" Gourry asked.

"You gave Zel a powerful magical sword and you didn't get me anything?"

"Er," Gourry said as he fidgeted with his collar as several of the kids stopped watching Zel to watch them. "I kind of forgot I had it until now."

"Well do you have another one stashed away somewhere for me?" Han asked as Ace threw a Burst Rondo at Zelgadis.

"Well, I'd have to check with Lina to be sure...but I don't think so." Gourry said as he felt the sweat form on his brow.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Zelgadis exclaimed, completely oblivious to the confrontation happening just feet away from him.

Gourry felt his stomach lurch as it sunk in just how many son-in-law points he'd lost as Han glared at him and Gourry realized that Lina got the temper equally from both parents. "But if we ever find a new one, I'll make sure that you get it!"

"One magic sword! Is that too much to ask! I mean first you wouldn't give me the Sword of Light and you were about to throw it in a river! And then there was that sword that Lina found for Luna, but did she ever give me anything? No! No one ever thinks of me when they find one so I'm left channeling my will through fishing poles! Fishing poles! And now you just happen to have another magical sword, and rather than giving it to me you give it to Zelgadis!? Why!?" Han demanded to know as several of the kids' mouths dropped.

Gourry tugged at his collar again, "Well, he can't channel his will through fishing poles, so he needed It more."

Han reached into his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and a match. He was about to light his it when he caught site of his wife on the trail and sighed regretfully and put it back and settled for chewing it unlit. He folded his arms across his chest as he admitted. "That's actually a good reason."

Gourry relaxed a little as Han continued, "Except he could do it if he took the time to train himself. And now you're just enabling him to continue to be mediocre!"

"I'm hungry!" Pippi announced, oblivious to the growing tension.

"It is dinner time, we'd better get in." Gourry said as several of the kids commented about how hungry they were as they ran towards the manor.

"Okay, but we're coming back out after dinner to put this through some more paces." Ace told Zelgadis.

"Count me in, too." Owen said as they walked with Zelgadis towards the building, leaving Gourry and Han alone on the field as Leia walked up.

Gourry ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Look, Zel was real shaken up after that attack. It took me ten minutes to know he was in a bad spot. You've been here all month, you had to have noticed something."

"I'll give you that." Han said, though the resentment was still heavy in his voice.

"He still getting used to be human again and he lost some strengths and with Amelia being pregnant it's just adding to his worries. It seemed like a fast way to help him feel more powerful again."

Han chewed his cigarette, "I just go crazy at the thought of seeing another sword just out of reach."

"What's going on?" Leia asked as she reached them.

"Gourry gave Zel a magic sword and he didn't give me anything." Han said sulkily.

"You're getting a new grandchild! Stop sulking. Besides, Zel's been in a bad place and needed something to get out of that funk." Leia said as she grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, "And I'm not kissing you tonight if you reek of tobacco!"

"I never lit it once, Leia!" he shot back.

"He didn't." Gourry confirmed, hoping to win back some points.

She clicked her tongue as she said sharply, "That's a poor example, letting the kids see you walk around with that nasty thing in your mouth."

"Let's just go on to supper already." Han said in exasperation.

"Humph." Leia said, but she walked towards the manor nonetheless.

They were silent for a moment, and then Gourry asked Han tepidly, "We're good, right?"

"Fine," Han said. "I'll get over it. I'm serious about what you need to do if you do find another sword, though!"

"Right." Gourry said nervously, "Let's go eat."

"And, when you have a chance I want to take you and Zel fishing."

"Oh?" Gourry said.

"Well if you're both going to be fathers, then I've got a lot of advice to give!" Han explained.

Sensing another opportunity to get points back, Gourry said, "That sounds like fun."

"You're especially going to need it. Raising a child who is more powerful than you is hard work." Han said knowingly as they reached the manor. "Right now I'm hoping that little tyke will give you hell, though. One magic sword! Just one! Is that really too much to ask?"

The conversation stopped as they reached the dining room. Gourry was surprised to see that Jean-Luc was there, along with Lina, Zel, and Amelia. But he quickly figured out why as Lina said, "Your information on the current situation in the Elmekian Empire really helped us out, and you're going to get some extra credit points."

"Really?" he said.

"Yup." Lina said, "I'm just need to know some more about your source."

"My dad is from the Elmekian Empire." He explained, "And my uncle is a court sorcerer. He uses he vision spell to talk to my dad. So I had Indy use it to talk to my folks and get information that way."

"Your uncle doesn't mind that we used it to undermine the emperor?" Lina asked.

Jean-Luc shrugged, "He wasn't too fond of that emperor and wanted to see him taken down."

"What does he think of Gregory?" Lina asked.

"Huh?"

"There's been some changes since you last talked to him." Lina explained, "I think I'm going to talk to the Eternal Queen. How would you feel about continuing to gather information on the current activities in the Elmekian court?"

"I can do that!" Jean-Luc said eagerly.

"Good. Keep me updated. I'm sure we can find a little something to compensate you with." Lina said.

"Thank you, miss!" he said.

"Now get going." Lina said playfully as she ruffled his hair.

Jean-Luc ran out of the room. As the door shut behind him, Han walked up to her, and once again his expression was thunderous. "Lina." He said sternly. "I'm very mad and disappointed in you."

Lina looked at him, confused. "Dad?"

"How could you forget?"

Lina's brow furrowed. "Forget what?"

"All my life I've wanted a powerful sword! And here you had the Sword of Absorption since you got back and you never thought to give it to me!?" he yelled.

"Oh, I guess we did recover that, didn't we?" Lina said in the cutesy manner that she did when she was trying to get out of trouble. Gourry folded his arms across his chest and wondered if he should step in. Han was so mad it looked like it would take a lot more than a cute act to get out of it.

"Lina!" he cried. "First you forget, and then your husband gives it to Zel! When am I going to get a magic sword?"

Lina laughed nervously as she clapped her hands together, "Well, you know, I'll just have to add it to that long To Do list I have!"

"Lina!"

"Daddy!" she repeated as she let her eyes grow wide and tear filled as her voice went up an octave. "Daddy! I will find you a sword one day. And it will be better than all of the other swords I've found! You wouldn't want the Sword of Absorption. It's a good sword for someone with a background in magic like Zel, but for someone like you, well, I thought you deserved something that suited your talents better."

Amazingly, Han started to melt. Gourry sighed incredulity as he shook his head. So that was why she developed the cute act. Lina grabbed Han's hands as she pouted a little as her eyes shimmered, "Please just give me a bit more time. I want to make sure that I find the best that there is! You're always telling me I have to be patient, and now I need you to be patient with me."

"So you have been paying attention!" he said proudly.

"Of course." She said with a giggle, "I always listen to my very wise daddy!"

"Well, as long as you find it soon." He said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I will. Well, once I get this kid out."

"No need to rush, sweetheart. This can wait. You need to rest and take care of my grandbaby now that I think of it."

"If you say insist." Lina said as she pulled away and rubbed her belly, "Speaking of, I'm craving ice cream really bad and Nellie is making some lame ass excuse about how we're out. But I know I saw some in the ice box!"

"Of course sweetie. I'll be right back."

Lina smiled smugly as he left while Gourry shook his head incredulously. Someone she had gotten out of trouble and scored some ice cream in the process! "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lina asked as she took a seat.

"He's always been a sucker for her big eye routine." Leia said as she cut her meat. "It didn't work with me. Or Luna. But Han was always a sucker for it."

"I didn't know you had it in you, Lina!" Amelia said, who had pushed her plate away distastefully. "Really, you have him wrapped around your finger."

"Of course! Being cute is the most potent weapon younger daughters have!" Lina said, "Of course I know how to use it. It saved me from a lot of punishment growing up. If only it worked as well with Sis…"

"Well it won't work on me." Gourry said as he started loading his plate.

"Or me." Zelgadis echoed as he looked at Amelia.

"Look what I found!" Han said as he walked in with a tub of ice cream. "Do you want chocolate or vanilla?"

* * *

It was nice to fall back into the school routine. And fortunately Lina had no glowing episodes while teaching her classes and she continued to feel well and was able to keep her pregnancy a secret. The following weekend Lina and Gourry went to brief the Eternal Queen on what had happened in the Elmekian Empire and to let her know about their upcoming arrival, even if they weren't ready to make an official announcement. The Eternal Queen congratulated them and started talking about her plans to find them a nanny. But for Lina, such events were so far into the future it wasn't worth thinking about.

"I don't want to jinx it, but things seem quiet for once." Gourry commented as they left.

"Then why did you say anything?" Lina asked in alarm, "Once you say stuff like that out loud you're inviting trouble in!"

As if on cue, Luna walked up to them and proclaimed. "You're babysitting for me tonight."

"Well hello to you too!" Lina said.

"Since Mom and Dad moved to Maninstit, Harold and I haven't had an evening to ourselves. And we're dying to get away from the kids for a night."

"Well whose fault is that?" Lina asked.

Luna reddened, "And you need to practice your parenting skills! My boys will break you in."

"Parenting skills?" Guloisa asked as she walked by. "Does that mean…?"

"Nothing!" Lina screeched as she glared at Luna. "Sis is just getting ahead of herself."

Guloisa looked at Gourry. "It wouldn't be fair if Lina's family knew of any impending arrivals and yours didn't!"

"Nothing exciting is happening, Mom." He said, "Hey, aren't you going to be going back to the Elmekian Empire now that Gregory is Emperor?"

"I don't know. I like it better here. There's plenty of water for one thing."

"We'll pay your travel expenses!" Lina offered.

Guloisa remained unmoved, and the brief hope that she would return to the Elmekian Empire petered out. "And if there's going to be a grandbaby then I would like to be here."

 _Oh no. Oh hell no!_ Lina thought to herself. "Grandbaby or no, you're not allowed in Maninstit after what you pulled last time!"

"But it wouldn't be fair if your parents got to see the baby and I didn't!" Guloisa said.

"Well my parents didn't try to kill us!" Lina shot back.

"How dare you!" Guloisa stammered.

Gourry put a hand on Lina's arm as he sighed, "Come on. We've got to our nephews. Good evening."

Gourry walked away with Lina and Luna as Lina sent her sister a thunderous look. "I told you I don't want this getting out! And that's a good example of why!"

"She was going to find out eventually." Luna said. "But I guess it was too much to hope she would return to the Elmekian Empire."

"Why would she?" Gourry asked. "It is nicer here. And it means Gregory has a spy well placed in your court."

Luna exhaled, "It appears that I have some more damage control to do."

Lina then turned and glared at her husband, "And you'd better watch your mouth before you even think about bragging about things getting too quiet again!"

He smiled nervously, "Right."


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Telepathy is one of those things that appear in the novels but not the anime. During the plotline with Halciform (which is significantly different in the novels, and while there are scenes in the anime I really liked, there are also parts from the novels I wish had been adapted better), Halciform uses telepathy to talk to Lina. It establishes telepathy as a skill some people are born with and not something that can be learned.**

* * *

For once, the Eternal Queen had come to visit and Lina's manor hadn't been destroyed. They sat in the upstairs parlor with Luna, Lina's parents, Gourry, Zel and Amelia as they discussed the very sensitive issue of who should learn to use the Giga Slave. Lina read over the notes she had taken about her various students as she said, "Honor, Susan, Maeve, Danielle, Cuchulain, Jean-Luc, Marcus, Clark, and Bruce were the ones who were able to keep their rumor a secret. Of them, Honor, Susan, Maeve, Jean-Luc, Marcus and Clark likely have the magical skill and capacity to attempt to cast the Giga Slave. I'm thinking of having them in my most elite class. But I still worry."

"Jean-Luc and Indy are pretty tight." Zelgadis observed.

"But he still kept his rumor a secret from Indy." Amelia pointed out.

"I don't think Jean-Luc would jeopardize it, or at least I hope he wouldn't. But it would certainly put him in an awkward position. It might make things awkward between them." Gourry said.

"It will be good for him." Han said, "There are going to be times on the battlefield when you have to choose between doing what is easy and standing up to your friends."

"I can't argue with that." Lina said.

"It would be hard to break up such a duo." Leia said.

"But if their friendship is strong enough then it will withstand such a challenge!" Amelia said.

"Right." Lina said as she looked at the Eternal Queen, "I have a lot of confidence in these students. Still, given the nature of the spell, and with hindsight being perfect and all, if you are wanting me to scrape this idea I will follow your discretion."

"We have to trust Ceiphied's will." The Eternal Queen said, and Lina raised her eyebrow while Luna looked respectfully solemn. "Most people aren't going to be powerful enough to even attempt to try a Giga Slave. If someone is strong enough, then we have to trust that there is a reason that they are."

Lina thought to Naga, who likely was strong enough to cast it, but never in a million years would Lina even dare teach it to her. But she didn't dare voice such thoughts in the Eternal Queen's presence. "Right."

"I have every confidence that this is the right step, and that you have the right group." The Eternal Queen said. "Sir Gourry, who have you picked for your group?"

"I'm liking Jackie, Gomez, Cuchulain, Owen, Ripley, Adam, Adora, Pippi, Honor and Danielle for my class." Gourry said.

"That will be good." Han agreed. "They're the only ones who can keep up with you!"

"Huh?" Gourry said.

"You move so fast the less skilled kids can't keep up!"

"What about you, Zel?" Lina asked as she took notes. "Considering you and Ace had that success with curing her friend I presume Ace will be in your group?"

"Yeah," he said, "She's all fired up about finding chimeras and curing them. I'll also let Kara, Mara Jade, Maeve, Peter, Indy, Marcus, Jean-Luc Susan into my group. And…Nerys."

"Nerys?" Lina said, surprised.

"She is really talented with Shamanist magic. Even if she does drive me insane." He conceded.

"I'm going to have her in my group, too." Leia said, and then she listed a few more students for her Black Magic group.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Luna asked Amelia as she started fanning herself.

"I'm getting better. The lack of air circulation gets to me. In a few weeks I think I'll be able to return to my duties, as well as take on a White Magic group."

"We don't want you to overdue it."

"I already feel like such a third wheel!" Amelia moaned. "And so much that is exciting is happening!"

"Growing a baby is hard work and we don't want you to overdue it." The Eternal Queen said. Still, there is something we need to discuss."

"Oh?" Lina asked nervously.

"Some rumors have started, some from the Elmekian Empire and others from Dils, that the mission of this school is to invade our neighboring kingdoms."

Lina sighed, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"So in a few months we're going to bring a delegation from several different kingdoms to show them what we're doing and that there's nothing to worry about."

Lina exhaled, "Sounds like fun."

"But why are people targeting our school?" Gourry asked.

"If we had to guess," Luna explained, "We've got the Mazoku race scared. Till now things have always been at a stalemate. But now that we have the upper hand and are pressing forward they would see Maninstit as a risk. So they're trying to turn the opinion of the other kingdoms against us."

"I guess we'd better keep on our guard." Gourry said as he looked at Lina.

"Perhaps that's why I lately I always feel as though I'm being watched." Lina said.

* * *

Lina used the extra energy her unique pregnancy gave her by spending her nights working on projects she'd never thought she'd have time for, such as cataloging the library. She usually got into bed late and woke a scant few hours later, feeling rested and energetic. One morning she woke when she noticed Gourry unbuttoning the bottom of her pajama top to caress her stomach. She sighed a bit as he commented wondrously, "It's starting to feel different."

"Yeah, it is starting to get hard." She agreed as she put her hand over his. Creating life had thus far been very different from everything else she had done. While destroying Mazoku required thought and concentration and a good deal of fear and pain, growing a baby had been an experience so effortless that it felt like cheating. She didn't even have to chant a spell! Her body just knew what to do without her input.

"I think you're starting to show a little."

"I can't! Amelia still isn't showing!" Lina exclaimed.

"Well, she's been throwing up so much she's been losing weight. You've been eating so much that Nellie has figured it out."

"What!?" Lina said as she sat up.

"Shh!" he said as he put a finger over her lips, "You'll wake everyone up! Besides it's not noticeable with your shirt buttoned."

Lina relaxed a bit onto the pillows as he moved so his ear was at her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Listening for the heart beat." He explained.

She shook her head, "You don't really expect to hear it, do you?"

"Shh! I'm going to try."

She smiled at him as they laid there silently for a bit. Then she asked, "Any luck?"

"Well, either you've been seeing a goblin behind my back or your stomach makes really weird noises!"

"What did you say!?" she yelled as she sat up again, and he leaned forward to kiss her, and she felt her irritation melt away. "Hmm…How much time do we have?"

"Enough." He said as he firmly put his hand on her stomach again.

"Oh! Don't do that so hard!" she said as she jumped off the bed.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, alarmed.

"No, you idiot!" she screeched as she ran to the bathroom. "I nearly wet the bed!"

* * *

As Lina and Gourry left for breakfast, they walked by the hallway where the postings for which kid got into which classes were listed on the blackboard. The kids were gathered round in a group as they looked for their names and muttered amongst themselves. Some exclaimed excitedly when they saw their placements. Others were in tears. And others, like Maeve, appeared very, very angry.

Forcefully she strode over to them and looked at Gourry, blue eyes flashing. "I want in your group."

Gourry looked a bit taken aback as Indy came up to Lina and said, "What gives? Jean-Luc and I have been making the same grades! How does he get in your group and I don't?"

"Because Jean-Luc can keep a secret." Lina said as she folded her arms across her stomach while Gourry looked nervous. "You remember that yarn I spun about a contingent of goblins sacking and raiding an Elf Village? That you actually swallowed and spread as truth?"

Indy reddened as Lina nodded. "Go get your breakfast."

Maeve looked at Gourry as Lina saw a few kids approach Zel and Amelia as they came down into the foyer. "What test did I fail, then? I want to do better."

"There wasn't a test really." Gourry said as he scratched the back of his head, and Lina wanted to smack him and tell him to be firm. "Your talents just lie in other directions. And you are going to be busy you won't have time to catch up. You got into all of the other groups.

"I need to be in all of them! I can do better!" Maeve insisted.

"Well, if you're that passionate about it, then welcome aboard." Gourry said, and Lina felt her hand bunch into a fist.

Maeve nodded, "Thank you. I'll go down, get in some extra practice."

"Don't think about skipping breakfast." Lina said, "You're going to need the energy it provides."

"I ate before I saw the postings." Maeve said as she walked off.

Lina sighed as she shook her head, "Let's get to the dining room before any more see us and you end up letting the whole school into your specialized group."

"What would be so bad about that?" he asked.

"You can't let them push you around!" Lina said as they got into the dining room. "They have to learn to live with disappointment."

"They also have to learn how to argue a case." He said.

"But she didn't make a good argument!" Lina countered as she sat down. "You just didn't want to hurt her feelings and get mad."

"She was already mad." Gourry said as he started loading his plate. "But it's not like it's creating more work for you. So why should you care?"

"Because I do!" Lina said exasperatedly as Zel and Amelia came in.

"And how is that a good argument?"

Lina turned red as she opened her mouth to yell, but before she could Zel said, "Wow, I didn't realize how passionate they would get about this."

"I know!" Gourry said, "I guess we're lucky to have students who care so much."

* * *

"If you are sitting here, it is for two reasons." Lina said as she sat in a circle with Jean-Luc, Honor, Susan, Maeve, Marcus and Clark. Nimitz, the golden tabby Honor had found and had since been inseparable from, was curled on Honor's lap. "The first is that your magic is powerful enough. And the second is that you can keep a secret."

Lina allowed for a moment of silence as she looked at each of them to let her words sink in, "I'm going to teach you about a spell so dangerous that, if it were miscast, it will destroy the world. And I'm taking a big risk. For obvious reasons we don't want the specifics of this spell traveling far and wide. At the same time, there may be times when you have to cast it."

"But you've cast it?" Honor asked.

"I have." Lina confirmed. "Four times. The first time I had just pieced together a spell from a manuscript I found in Dils. I had no idea how dangerous the spell was. To this day, nothing grows in the lake I cast it at. Gourry and I checked on our way back."

Maeve put her hand over her mouth as Lina continued, "The second time was the first time I took down Shabranigdu. I still had no idea how dangerous the Giga Slave was. I probably still would have cast it. I was going up against Shabranigdu so I didn't have a lot of options. It was shortly after that that I learned just how risky the spell was. I thought if I miscast it the biggest risk was that I would die. A friend told me that it could end up destroying everything."

"What about the other two times?" Clark asked.

"Both happened when I was confronting Hellmaster Phibrizo." Lina said quietly as, to her dismay, she started glowing.

"How are you doing that?" Jean-Luc asked.

Lina blushed and stammered. If that wasn't awkward enough, Nimitz jumped off Honor's lap and onto Lina's and started kneading her lower belly as he purred loudly, "Um, well, the effects of casting it that time altered me and now I can't talk about it without glowing. Hee hee."

Everyone seemed satisfied with her answer, with the exception of Susan. Lina felt the hairs prick on her neck as the feeling arose that Susan could read her mind. Susan suddenly averted her eyes as a look of fear washed over her. Lina decided to talk to her later. "It won't hurt me or anybody." Lina continued, "There were some strange circumstances then. The original version of the Giga Slave that I had cast was a weak, incomplete version, but given my natural magic capacity it was the best I could do. Hellmaster Phibrizo wanted me to cast the full, complete version and for me to lose control of it and bring about the end of the world. So he arranged for me to find a way to amplify my magic and to learn the complete version. And then he sprang his trap."

She was silent for a moment as she glowed while the kids looked at her expectantly. "None of this leaves this room."

"Right, ma'am." They said.

Lina nodded, "He kidnapped Gourry. Long story short, Hellmaster said he wanted me to cast the Giga Slave to try to destroy him so I could get Gourry back. He didn't specify which version. So I cast the incomplete one first. With my magic amplified I knew I could control it. And I did. Unfortunately the bastard dodged it, and he decided to punish me by killing Gourry. So I cast the full one, like he wanted. What no one anticipated was that the Lord of Nightmares itself would be summoned. I was possessed by them. And it destroyed Hellmaster."

The class was silent for a moment, and then Jean-Luc said tentatively, "With all respect, was casting such a dangerous spell to save one man's life a good enough reason when the world could have been destroyed?"

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time." Lina snapped. "Just that I couldn't do nothing when I had the power to try to stop him."

"We must do what we can to save life where we can." Marcus said. "Especially when it's someone we love."

"Romantic notions aside," Susan said, "What would have stopped someone like Hellmaster from moving on to the next innocent human and killing them? Or taking whole towns hostage? Stopping him early was the best way to minimize casualties."

"When people stand their ground, eventually the bully gets the message." Jean-Luc said.

"But at what cost?" Marcus asked, "And how many have to die before he stands down?"

"Not when they have all the power." Susan retorted. "They will break you, by whatever means necessary."

"It's not as though we can argue that her decision was bad." Maeve said, "We survived and no lives were lost, aside from those of Mazoku."

"It could have easily gone the other way, though." Honor pointed out.

"It could have." Lina agreed, eager to steer the topic away from her actions, "And that is something everyone in here needs to keep in mind. It's easy to debate what you would have done when you're not in the hot seat. It's a lot harder when you're in it. You lose perspective, your emotions take over, and you don't have the luxury of thinking things through. You follow your gut and hope you did the right thing. What I'm going to do now won't fully simulate what it's like, but I'm going to present each of you with a scenario, and you have three minutes to tell me what you would do."

Lina indicated the hourglass by her seat. "Honor. Dark Star has invaded this dimension and is out of control, attacking towns and cities randomly. Nothing stops or slows him down, and he's headed straight towards Zefiel City. Go."

Lina turned the hourglass upside down as Honor took a deep breath.

* * *

"Susan, can I have a word?" Lina asked after she had dismissed the group. Susan's eyes widened and her face paled, but she nodded.

"I'll catch up." She said to Marcus.

Lina waited until the door had closed behind Marcus as he left, and then she folded her arms across her now non-glowing stomach as she stared at Susan and thought, _You're a telepath._

Susan's eyes widened again, and then she looked down and nodded. _I promise I won't tell anyone that you're pregnant._

Lina exhaled and thought before she could think better of it, _Damn, I hate talking to telepaths! They hear everything I think but they get to decide what they do and don't transmit. Oh, um, Susan, sorry you had to hear that!_

Susan shrugged and said magnanimously, _I get it._

Lina looked at her quizzically, _Why didn't you say anything?_

Susan sat down and stared at the ground, _My family is from Dils. My mom was a sorceress who could use telepathy, and she taught me how to hide it from others. When the kingdom learned of her talents they wanted to recruit her to be a spy, but she didn't want to leave my father, brother and me. When she wouldn't work for them, they declared that she was a risk to the kingdom because she could gather and sell their secrets to our enemies. So they took her and performed a lobotomy. She was never the same after that. The lights were on but no one was home as they say. That's why we fled Dils, before they found out about me._

Susan wiped at her eyes as Lina put a hand on her knee. _Damn, what do I say?_

 _There's not much to say, is there?_ Susan replied.

Lina blushed. _Look, you're safe here. I won't go telling your secret, but I don't know of any other kingdoms that do this._

Susan frowned, _Give them time._

 _You're too young to be so pessimistic!_

Susan shrugged and Lina sighed. _With the foreign dignitaries coming to visit Maninstit it would be so helpful to have a telepath, but I don't know how to ask given what happened at Dils. Oh, damn, I'm transmitting my thoughts._

 _It's okay._ Susan thought, _I know what's at stake. I'll help. Besides, we've already been infiltrated._

Lina froze, _What do you mean?_

Susan took a deep breath and set her eyes forward, _From the astral plane. A presence that isn't human watches us. I can't read its mind, but whenever you're in the room I can feel it._

Lina felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as her thoughts raced, _And you're only telling me this now!?_

 _Don't look behind you._ And Lina had to use all of her will power to prevent herself from doing so. _No, it's not going to attack. It's just watching. It's suspicious._

 _I've felt as though I've been watched for a while,_ Lina reflected as she did her best to keep from grinding her teeth and to appear as unshaken as possible. _My instincts are screaming its Xellos for some reason. Or perhaps it's because he's the Mazoku I'm most familiar with? Damn! I'll kill him if I find that he watched me get undressed! Or worse, when I was having sex. DAMN! I'm transmitting my thoughts!_

Susan turned beat red, "I, um, think I should go."

"No, um, wait here." Lina said, still blushing furiously. But if someone was watching them, she needed to let the others know, and she would need Susan's help. Telepathy was the only means she could be sure that their interloper wouldn't figure out their conversation. Oh, whoever was watching was likely suspicious. But all they would have were suspicions. "I need you to talk to Gourry and the others."

"Right, ma'am."

* * *

 **AN: I hate having to do warnings like this, but I don't think my surviving grandmother is going to live for much longer. I'm lucky to have lived as long as I have and to have experienced no deaths until my mid-thirties, but life is quickly making up for it now. My mom's mom died this time last year, one of my grandpas in February, and an aunt died on New Year's Day. In addition, I have a massive case of caregiver fatigue between working in the helping professional, having to deal with a string of grandparent emergencies one right after the other, and raising two kids who are both amazing and autistic and dealing with societies' prejudice against autistic people, and those suck up the formerly massive well of patience I used to have. Anyone who wants to tell me what is and is not necessary to write and cause drama can please take that somewhere else, especially because if that ever happens on the day I am burying a loved one again I will snap.**

 **In better news, though I'm not sure how the former is going to affect this, but I am going to be leaving next weekend for a much needed vacation (see caregiver fatigue above). Usually I continue to write on my tablet, but my loving son spilled milk on the keyboard attachment so the tablet works, the keyboard doesn't, so I'm not going to get much in the way of writing or editing done. So if you contact me after Thursday, I likely won't respond for awhile, because I'll be enjoying reading on the beach (or I hope my kids will let me read on the beach) and doing my best to not get sunburned. But hopefully it'll provide a lot of time to think and reflect on where I want to go with my writing and I'll come back refreshed and whatever the opposite of burnt out is.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Try this vest." Amelia suggested.

Lina took it and put it on over her tunic, and then smiled, "Wow. Yes, this hides it nicely."

"I still don't get why you're hiding it." Amelia, who wasn't even trying to hide her bump, said. Already she was wearing the empire waisted gowns that Saillune royals did when expecting even though she didn't need to.

Lina sat down as she conceded, "I guess the people we don't want to know already know."

She let the words hang ominously. Susan had telepathically communicated to the others about their spy and they were doing their best to prevent that spy from learning that they knew about him. Unfortunately, communicating through Susan was clunky and awkward. Even though it wasn't constant, there were still times when Lina was sure she was being watched, so she did her best to avoid saying as much outloud. "I'd still like to keep it under wraps as long as possible. It just seems like tempting things." Lina said.

"It's unfortunate for you that you're showing more than me."

"Hey!" Lina yelled.

"Either that or my breasts being bigger make my bump look smaller."

"Oh, you are asking for it!" Lina hissed, and then she wiped her forehead. "I could have sworn I opened that window!"

"You did." Amelia said as she started fanning herself, "But it's late spring, it's hot, and we're pregnant. Looks like your blessed pregnancy isn't magically cooling you off!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Lina shot back.

"It's easier to suffer when someone else is suffering with you." Amelia said knowingly. "And I'll take being hot over morning sickness any day. Worse comes to worse we can do an ice spell for our baths."

"Layering up likely isn't helping." Lina added, but she kept the vest on. "Damn, and summer hasn't even started! Oh, it's going to be a long time till fall!"

"I never thought nine months was such a long time before." Amelia said as she rubbed her belly, "Now it seems as though things are moving so slow."

"With this delegation thing hanging over my head and me being so busy with the school things have been moving fast enough." Lina commented, "I'll be glad when this is done. I am not liking the diplomatic aspects of my new position."

"You're not wanting to retire already, are you?" Amelia asked.

"No, I like the other tasks I have. I guess there's a duty with every job that sucks."

"You'll settle into the role of diplomat." Amelia said.

"Says the person who was born to do this."

"Even I had a lot of training. You'll get used to it." Amelia said confidently, "When are they coming again?"

Lina shrugged, "Some of them have arrived at the palace. Whenever the final one gets there then they'll head over. The Eternal Queen thought it would be best if they didn't announce their visit ahead of time so that the delegation can get a real feel for what our school is like."

"That makes sense." Amelia said, "Well, I guess we'd best go down for breakfast."

"Right," Lina said as she grabbed a hanky and wiped her forehead with it.

* * *

"Survival always needs to be your top priority." Lina explained as her Battle Tactics course hit its stride. "You hear a lot of stupid sentiments, such as never back down and never retreat. People who follow those ideas end up dead. You aren't always going to be at the top of your game, and getting a favorable playing field has to be part of your strategy."

"But if you back away, then you have no honor." Cuchulain said. "Honor comes from standing your ground."

Lina wanted to smash his head into the desk. Being told how to fight by someone who had no experience in a real battle was aggravating. Nerys stepped in before she could, "Keep thinking that way, you'll join my friends who were buried with honor. Really, that nobility stuff is what your enemies feed you to keep you down and fighting on their terms!"

Lina started fanning herself as she hoped that she didn't look as though she was sweating as much as she felt she was as Kara said, "Your bitterness makes it impossible for you to move beyond your hurt. You have to learn to let go."

"This is what keeps me alive!" Nerys shot back, "And I don't care to be lectured by people who have no idea what they are doing and would lead us all to our demise in the name of some silly ideal."

Lina was about to reign the discussion back when the door opened and Jeeves walked in, "The delegation is here, ma'am."

Lina brought out her handkerchief again and wiped her face down, "Thanks. Show them in. And could you open the windows in the back? It's about to get rather stuffy in here. On your feet, kiddos."

The kids stood up as Aliciane walked in and stood by the door. An important looking man followed her as Lina stood to attention. "Welcome. Please find a seat in the back and feel free to observe."

Lina managed to get the words out before her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Sylphiel. Sylphiel glanced at her as she smiled and then walked to the back of the room. Lina wondered how Sylphiel had managed to become part of the delegation and what she was doing in Zeferia when she recognized a second, and far less welcome person. Guloisa. Lina's hands curled into fists as she wondered who the hell had let her come, but now was not the time to ream anyone.

 _I want to know everything that bitch is thinking!_ Lina projected to Susan, who did not reply.

The diplomats continued to file in, and then Gourry and the rest of her staff followed them. Finally Aliciane announced, "Announcing our illustrious sovereign, The Eternal Queen."

The Eternal Queen entered, and Lina bowed respectfully. She stopped before Lina and asked, "Is everything well?"

"It is, your majesty." Lina said. It was a lie. If Guloisa was in her home then things were definitely not well. But that would have to wait. The Eternal Queen clasped her shoulder, and then moved to sit down. Once she was seated Lina motioned for her students to sit, and then took a deep breath. "Welcome to the Luke and Milina's School of Sorcery and Swordplay. I am Dame Lina Inverse, the headmistress, and this is our class on Battle Tactics."

Lina had hoped that they would have arrived during a different class, but at least it was during class time and not lunch time. In the back, one of the delegates raised his hand, "Yes?" Lina asked.

"What sort of battle tactics?"

"Battle tactics that keep you alive while you're facing a Mazoku." Lina said, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was from Dils.

"Given all of the rumors about how you plan to attack Kalmaat, it just seems awfully suspicious."

"Mr. Gelo," Sylphiel said politely but firmly, "Perhaps we should observe the class before we draw conclusions."

"Of course." Gelo said oily, "You may proceed, Dame Inverse."

Lina nodded, "The power differential between a Mazoku and a human is astronomical. And there are ways that it can be overcome. However if the cards aren't in your favor, then you need to find the quickest, safest way to get out."

Lina waited for Cuchulain or Kara to challenge her, but now that they had an audience it seemed as though both were quiet. Lina continued to lecture, and was stunned when, once again, Gelo raised his hand. "Excuse me. I can see you prepared this remarkable spectacle about fighting Mazoku, those monsters under the bed that you take so seriously." He laughed, and looked around to see if others would join in. No one did, "But how can we be assured that this is a genuine class and not some play you put on to quiet our suspicions?"

Lina shook her head and opened the desk drawer and pulled out her lesson plans, "Well, if you'd like to go through these…"

"One moment." Susan said as she jumped to her feet. A few people gasped, but Lina trusted that if Susan was speaking out, she had a good reason, "Ambassador Gelo, could you show us what is in the contents of your right vest pocket?"

The Geo reddened, "I am not on trial here young lady, and I will not be bossed around by some little girl!"

"But you are subject to my commands while you are in my kingdom." The Eternal Queen said, "If Susan believes we should check your pocket, then I am interested in what we will find."

"Just the documents that our spies stole from this school!" Gelo said as he pulled them from his vest, "Detailing your plans to attack Kalmaat!"

"So you weren't planning to plant these forgeries in Dame Inverse's book while you perused her lesson plans?" Susan asked critically.

"No. I was returning these documents that our spies stole from your school detailing your plans to attack the Duchy of Kalmaat to you." He said indignantly. "I was going to drop the ball after lunch. This whole school is a farce! Are we really supposed to believe these stories about Mazoku and a mere human girl being able to defeat them…"

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Sylphiel interrupted, "If I may. I was there when Dame Lina defeated Hellmaster Phibrizo. I can vouch for the stories being true and for the dangers that the Mazoku race pose to humanity."

Ambassador Gelo sputtered, and then changed track, "And how did she defeat him?"

There was an awkward silence as Lina pleaded with her body to not start glowing. Then Ambassador Gelo continued, "By using a spell that could well have destroyed the whole world! A spell she was warned to never use!"

"Which is it, Ambassador Gelo, are we lying about the threat of Mazoku, or do you agree that they are a threat and take issue with our methods to destroy them?" Han asked as Lina felt the glow start. She hoped that everyone was too distracted to notice.

"The threat is greatly exaggerated, and you are using this as a smoke screen to plan an attack on Kalmaat! Just like your daughter set fire to Galia City and killed thousands."

"Xellos set fire to Galia City, and he tricked me into thinking it was one of Gaav's minions." Lina corrected even as her head felt heavy as a few people started whispering. That she hadn't realized she was being duped still rankled, and she wasn't exactly wanting to rehash her actions here.

"Xellos, the Mazoku that you were in league with! Who is to say you aren't still in league with him?"

"Are you seriously suggesting that the just and noble Kingdom of Saillune would ally themselves with a kingdom that is in league with Mazoku?" Amelia asked indignantly.

"Princess Amelia, considering your uncle hired a Mazoku for a royal sorcerer…"

Amelia reddened, "Dame Inverse slew Kanzeil, and my uncle only hired him at my cousin's insistence. And my cousin made that pact so that he could steal the throne from my father! Neither my father, sister or I would ever make such a hideous bargain!"

"If I may," Sylphiel interjected, "I was in Saillune and on the periphery of the incident. My Uncle told me much of what happened. Kanzeil was there to assassinate Prince Philionel, Saillune was hardly in league with him. And the entire time I have known Dame Inverse I have never seen her with Xellos."

"Then I guess the Kingdom of Lyzeille is knee deep in this as well!" Gelo said.

One of the ambassadors that Lina was unfamiliar with said, "Lately where Zeferia goes, Saillune does as well. But Lyzeille is so far from here that relations between their kingdoms are barely existent. There would also be no benefit for Lyzeille to attack us. I'm having a hard time buying your version of events, Ambassador Gelo. Especially when troops have been observed building up on your side of our border, and not on the Zeferian or Saillune side."

Lina exhaled in relief as the glow started to abate as a different ambassador said, "While two years ago I would have said these stories about Mazoku are preposterous, Ralteague was hit hard in the demon uprisings. It does seem as though they are a legitimate threat."

"Which is why we formed this school." The Eternal Queen said, "And it has been established by those outside of our kingdom that the menace that the Mazoku race pose to our society is genuine. Let me assure everyone here that we have no wish to expand Zeferia's borders or to wage war with our neighbors. On the contrary, we see the need to join our forces to fight the Mazoku threat together. Waging war amongst ourselves just makes us easier targets for them. Which is why I invite each of you to send a representative to stay and observe how we run our school, like our neighbors in Saillune are, so that they can implement such schools in their own countries."

Lina's eyebrows about hit her hairline at the thought of hosting a bunch of strange diplomats indefinitely. Sylphiel, meanwhile, inclined her head, "The Prince of Lyzeille is very interested in starting such a program. I would like to observe, if I may."

"As would I." a few others said, and Lina felt herself groan at the thought of having a bunch of diplomats observe her at her work for who knows how long.

"Unfortunately I have other matters to attend." Guloisa said, "But I will allow my aide to stay."

Lina wasn't sure if she had dodged a spell or not, but for the moment she wasn't going to complain. The sooner Guloisa left, the better.

"We are at the point where we break for the day." Lina said as she wiped her face once again. The open windows helped, but only a little, "You are free to join us for dinner, which will be at seven. Until then you are free to talk to our students, and we will find rooms for those of you who want to stay and observe our school."

"We can even do a workshop on the weekend on how to get schools started in your countries." Leia suggested.

"Right." Lina said, and she added it to her endless To Do list. But then, what else was she going to do with the extra time she had at night? "Class dismissed."

Aliciane started ushering everyone into the downstairs parlor as Lina hung back to gather her stuff and collect her breath. As the people filed out, she sensed as Gourry came to stand beside her and wrap a protective arm around her and she looked up to see that she was alone in the room with him and Guloisa.

"Being the ambassador from the Elmekian Empire suits me." She explained.

"Congrats." Lina said dryly.

"I even have a nice home of my own now, so I won't be staying here. Well, at least not until it's time for the baby to arrive."

Lina's eyes narrowed, "Why would you care about Amelia's baby?"

Guloisa chuckled and reached a hand out to grab Lina's belly. Lina batted it away. "That wasn't very nice." Guloisa said as she reached her hand out again.

"Touch me and you'll end up on the wrong side of a Dil Brand." Lina snapped.

"I know what you're cooking. And you're mean for not letting me get to connect with my grandchild."

"I never cared about being nice." Lina spat.

"You will let me attend the birth." Guloisa stated.

"No." Gourry said firmly.

Guloisa raised her eyebrow, "Do you think you can keep me away?"

He looked at the ground, and for a moment Lina feared he was going to wimp out and leave the task of telling Guloisa off to her. Instead he looked back up and met Guloisa's gaze and said quietly but firmly, "These games aren't going to continue for another generation. I will do what I can to see make sure of that and to see that my child is not harmed by you. And yes, that means keeping you away from the beginning."

Lina grabbed his hand. Finally, he was standing up to her! Guloisa, meanwhile, smiled, "Try and stop me."

She walked out of the room, and Lina and Gourry looked at each other. "The Eternal Queen better have a damn good explanation for this." Lina said as she reached out and wrapped him into a hug.

Gourry nodded as he returned her embrace and stroked her hair, his face a stony mask. After they took a moment to comfort each other he said, "We'd better join the others."

* * *

Lina managed to catch a bit of Sylphiel's conversation with Zel and Amelia as they walked into the downstairs parlor.

"Well look at you!" Sylphiel said to Amelia as she reached a hand out, "May I?"

"Sure!" Amelia said and Sylphiel gently touched her stomach.

Lina debated between joining their conversation or walking to The Eternal Queen. Lina wanted to check in with her to get her feel on how things were going. And while she was curious about how Sylphiel had managed to become an ambassador for Lyzeille, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Sylphiel or not. Given the feelings that Sylphiel had for Gourry, now that she was married to Gourry and pregnant with his child, it seemed as though the opportunities were ripe to hurt her. But before she could talk to either of them, one of the diplomats from the Coastal Alliance kingdoms blocked her path.

"That was a fascinating class, Dame Inverse."

"Thank you."

"We were wondering if you would like to come down to Triton to help us get our own school started."

Lina relaxed a little. At least everyone in that room hadn't figured her condition out! "Well, right now the timing is not good. Perhaps sometime next year I can see about making arrangements."

"You don't understand, Dame Inverse. You can be headmistress at our school. We'd double your salary, give you a bigger castle."

"Huh?" Lina said, surprised. "No way!"

"Think about it."

"Zeferia is my home." Lina said. "I'm not leaving it no matter how much you give me!"

"Thank about it." He said as he patted her on the shoulder before he walked off.

Lina shook her head and looked at Gourry, but before they could say anything the delegate from Ralteague walked up to them. "This is a lovely school, Dame Inverse."

"Thank you." Lina said.

"I am confused about this whole business with Xellos."

Lina gritted her teeth, and wondered if she should just give the group a presentation with her reasons and motives. "What do you want to know?"

He then proceeded to interrogate her about her reasons for allying herself with him, an interrogation that continued through dinner. Once it was over, Lina couldn't read if he was satisfied with her responses or not. She did know that she was mentally exhausted from rehashing her actions during one of the most trying periods of her life and wanted only to escape to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

"You ready to go?" Gourry asked.

"Yes." Lina said, and nearly groaned when she saw the Eternal Queen. Somehow she managed to suppress it.

"Well done, Lina. Overall I am satisfied with how things went."

Lina slumped forward in relief a little. At least she wouldn't be awake the whole night worrying about whether or not she was pleased, "Thank you, your majesty."

"I'll let you get some rest. Tomorrow morning we will talk."

"Just one thing." Lina said, "Why did you allow Guloisa to come back here?"

The Eternal Queen looked around to make sure she wasn't being overhead, "Emperor Gregory appointed her as the ambassador from the Elmekian Empire. Protocol dictated that she come. And given that she now resides in the ambassador's residence, the threat of her casting a binding spell to prevent herself from leaving here was small."

There was a lot Lina wanted to say, but given that the Eternal Queen was her sovereign, she knew she was in no position to say it. Finally she shook her head and settled with, "I hoped that there would be a better explanation."

"If I had a better explanation, then that would mean something rather bad is brewing." The Eternal Queen pointed out. Lina had to bite back the fact that Guloisa still could have ordered a hit on Gourry for all they knew and that she wasn't welcome in their home under any circumstances. But then, when your home was a gift from your sovereign, and your continued occupancy of it depended on keeping that sovereign happy, it wasn't as if Lina actually had much control over who was and wasn't allowed in her own home. Suddenly Lina wished she had opted for a simpler life and the freedom that would have come with it. The Eternal Queen grabbed and squeezed her hand, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."


	38. Chapter 38

Even though she was mentally exhausted, Lina still found sleep elusive. After Gourry had drifted off she found herself grabbing a shawl and wrapping it around her nightdress. Given that there were so many ambassadors in the house she likely stood a good chance of running into someone when she went to the library so the task of hiding the bump got no rest.

She was glad that she managed to avoid anyone as she walked down the hallway, but once she got into the library her luck ran out. Still, if she'd had to run into someone then she could have done a lot worse than Sylphiel. Even if there was a high potential for some awkward conversations ahead.

"Dame Inverse." Sylphiel said as she sat the book she was reading on the coffee table and stood up.

Lina waved at her dismissively, "Lina is fine. Come on, we fought side by side."

"We did." Sylphiel agreed as she sat down and Lina joined her. "I apologize for not congratulating you earlier on your nuptials."

"We were both rather busy earlier." Lina said awkwardly. Sylphiel seemed as formal and polite as ever and she couldn't get a read on what she was feeling.

"I do want to offer my congratulations." Sylphiel persisted.

"Thanks." Lina said, eager to get away from the topic, "So how did you end up here?"

"Well, after we separated I met up with some other survivors of Sairaag. We wanted to rebuild our city, but needed some funds and support, so we went to the King to petition for help, and he directed us to his son. The Crowned Prince of Lyzeille was very interested in what he had heard about your school and wanted to establish a similar school in Lyzeille. He also had heard that I was acquainted with you, and he agreed to give us the funds if I came here on Lyzeille's behalf to observe your method and establish a similar school in Sairaag."

"Wow, that sounds pretty exciting. And considering the trouble Sairaag attracts it would be a good idea to have people trained in fighting powerful magical beings."

If Sylphiel was excited, she hid it well. Evenly, she said, "It does seem like a wise idea, and something I can support. We can rebuild Sairaag and make It stronger than ever."

"So are you still going to pursue the high priestess thing, or perhaps be headmistress of the school in Lyzeille?"

"It does seem as though I have a lot of options." Sylphiel said as she finally broke a smile. That it was mirthless disturbed Lina, "As long as Sairaag is thriving again, I will be happy."

"It's good to have a big goal to shoot for."

"I've never been afraid to aim high." Sylphiel said as she ran a hand through her long, black hair. Then she quietly asked, "How far along are you?"

Lina blushed, and touched her stomach, "Do I show that much?"

"No. But when I was staying at Saillune I trained with a midwife. Ever since I've just known."

"Thirteen weeks." Lina said. "We're not ready to make any big announcements yet by the way."

"I understand." Sylphiel said. "I must say I'm surprised. I didn't think someone like you would want a baby."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean no offense. It's just that you are such an adventuress."

Lina decided to take her at her word, "I guess I don't see how this would keep me tied at home. Even when I was young my parents would take me places around Zeferia."

Sylphiel smiled, "I guess that does make sense then. So many women trade their power to marry into wealth. You managed to secure both."

"Where did that come from?" Lina sputtered.

Sylphiel looked at her sweetly, and Lina wasn't sure if she had just been insulted or not. "Good night, Lina."

Lina sighed in relief as she walked out, as she reminded herself once again to always watch out for the quiet ones.

* * *

Lina put her hand on her back to ease the dull ache as she did her best to get herself pumped for the day ahead with a flock of diplomats trailing her every move. At least according to the itinerary left at her door that morning they would be having breakfast with the Eternal Queen and the Maninstit staff while everyone else dined elsewhere. And then she'd get a break when they observed Gourry's class.

The cramp finally subsided, and she grabbed her shirt and put it on, and tried not to focus on how unsettled she felt. Something didn't feel right. Naturally, with Guloisa being in their house, it wasn't too surprising because things were far from right. Lina decided that she'd rather whatever was going to happen strike soon so she could get it behind her as soon as possible.

"Hey," Gourry said as he came in from the bathroom and grabbed her and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

She smiled a little and he looked at her. "Everything okay?"

"Just feeling a bit off today." She said. "Your super senses aren't alert, are they?"

He shrugged, "No."

"I guess it's hosting so many people in our home, then." Lina said. "Especially Gelo and your mom."

"If it helps I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"We'll need it." Lina said as she grabbed her brush and started combing out her hair. "You got a big lesson planned for today?"

"The usual." He said as he considered whether to wear the pale blue shirt or the paler blue shirt.

"Listen, I need you to talk to these kids about when to retreat and how there's nothing shameful in doing so."

"Sure," he said, "But didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Half took the message to heart. The others droned on about honor and nobility or whatever. Much as I hate to admit it, I think if they heard it from a big, strong man who oozes nobility they'd be more receptive."

He pulled his shirt over his head and gathered his hair to pull it up from behind his shirt. "I think they need more than a talk."

"You're not suggesting we let them find out on the battlefield!" Lina exclaimed.

"Hear me out. Look, they're used to being the best at everything they do, so facing down someone who has much more power than them like a Mazoku is not something that they can really understand. Some of them have been challenged since coming here and were a bit humbled, others haven't. So perhaps we should start doing games. Something like Capture the Flag? Sometimes they'll win, but they can also learn that sometimes you can play a good, honorable game and still lose. And perhaps we can rig things so that sometimes the teams are evenly matched and other times they aren't so they understand what it's like to face someone vastly more powerful then them."

Lina handed him the brush, "Well look at you coming up with a good idea."

He grinned wickedly, "Must be you rubbing off on me."

"Oh, you are asking for it, mister!" she said as she reached up on her toes and kissed him. She relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You leave me no choice, you know. You are now tasked with organizing a series of Capture the Flag games."

He sighed, "Gee, I come up with a good idea and you reward me with more work! You are mean."

"Hold it, or you might find yourself on guard duty with the kids!"

"But then you'd have to sleep alone." He pointed out.

"Well it looks like you did grow a brain!" Lina exclaimed as he gently squeezed her as they laughed a bit. "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

He smiled as he reached down to caress her stomach, "Well we don't want to starve Dimmy would we?"

"We're not naming him 'Dimmy.'" Lina said, her voice low as she moved towards the door.

"What's wrong with 'Dimmy?'" Gourry asked as Lina rubbed her back once more as it started to ache.

"Do I really even have to explain?" she replied as she resigned herself to face a day filled with diplomats with an aching back.

* * *

Zel and Amelia were the only ones who had beaten them to breakfast. They said their hellos as they sat down. "I know we're supposed to wait for the Eternal Queen, but would it really be so bad if there was an exception for the pregnant ladies?" Lina grumbled as she stared at the pastries.

"Manners, Lina." Amelia said sternly, "You won't starve."

"Gourry, pull that chair over here, will ya?" she asked as she spied a tempting looking scone.

He brought it over and she put her feet up, and she sighed. "I didn't think that the back aches would start this early."

"I'm doing fine there." Amelia said, "It's still strange how our symptoms are so different!"

The cramped abated, but Lina kept her feet up and hoped it would prevent it from coming back, "Well, maybe you're having a girl and I'm having a boy, or vice versa. Or something like that."

"Oh, I'm having a girl." Amelia said confidently.

Lina perked, "You can tell for sure?"

"I listen to my gut!" Amelia explained as Han and Leia walked in. "And my gut says girl!"

"She's already got a name picked out and everything." Zelgadis said, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "I keep telling her we need to find a name just in case it's a boy."

"Not that we have to worry about it, but it's a simple fix." Amelia said.

"So what are you naming her?" Leia asked as she sat down.

"Justina." Amelia explained.

"So if it's a boy we're going with Justin?" Zelgadis asked.

Amelia smiled, "See? Simple fix!"

"You okay with those names?" Han asked.

Zelgadis shrugged, "We agreed she could name this one if I get to name the second one."

"Wow, you're really planning ahead!" Lina said with a low whistle. "What are you going to name the second one?"

"Well, let's welcome the first one first."

"You sure are taking a gamble." Leia said to Amelia. "He could have something very horrible in mind. I'd never trust Han to name our children."

"Justice will prevail." Amelia said. "So what are you naming yours?"

"It's a bit early…" Lina started to say as Gourry loudly and proudly proclaimed, "Dimmy!"

Lina turned to him and screamed, "WE ARE NOT!"

"You should get so upset, Lina, it's not good for Little Dimmy." Zelgadis joined in.

"Oh, no, not you, too!" Lina said.

"Good morning." The Eternal Queen said as she came in, Aliciane at her side.

Everyone rushed to their feet and waited until the queen was seated before sitting down. Lina waited eagerly for the queen to start loading her plate as she hoped that she wouldn't steal the plump looking cream scone she had been eyeing. Fortunately the Eternal Queen reached for some fresh fruit. The moment the fruit touched the queen's plate, Lina grabbed the scone before anyone else could and put it on her plate, where it would be safe from everyone. Except Gourry.

"Steal my food and you'll be sleeping in your own room." She muttered as she continued to pile food on it.

"I'm dumb, but I'm not dumb enough to steal a pregnant ladies' food!" he said. "Though that scone looks good."

"Don't even think about it."

Once everyone had loaded their plates the Eternal Queen announced, "Thus far this has been a success. The other kingdoms aren't buying the story spun by the Kingdom of Dils, and are even seeing the utility of forming such schools in their own kingdoms. I am pleased."

 _I'm not_ , Lina thought a bit resentfully as her back started to hurt again. As she shifted her weight to try to get comfortable she reflected that at least she hadn't angered her sovereign by messing things up. Even with the constraints on her life, having to host unwanted guests was better than being poor and destitute.

"If I may, what has been going on with the Elmekian Empire?" Gourry asked.

"Things have been in flux." The Eternal Queen explained, "With such a drastic change in power, a lot of different factions are vying for Gregory's favor. The dust hasn't settled there, however, so it means that for the moment that they are too busy consolidating power to be much of a threat. Of course, as we saw in Dils, this also makes them the perfect target for the Mazoku to infiltrate."

"Have they?" Zelgadis asked.

"We don't know either way." The Eternal Queen explained.

"Guloisa was making some noise about being there when the baby is born." Lina said. "I don't know how she even figured out that I'm pregnant! But if the Elmekian Empire is in league with the Mazoku…."

The Eternal Queen looked at her curiously as, to Lina's relief, her back stopped hurting. "How would that explain how Guloisa got her information?"

Everyone shifted nervously. They had not been able to relay the information about their spy to the Eternal Queen yet. And sending for Susan would just make things suspicious. Lina tried to see if she could sense if the other presence was there, but as it was she was so overwhelmed with hosting that her nerves were shot. She just couldn't be sure. Lina exhaled and thought through her words with more care than she usually did. "I mean no disrespect, but understand that for the safety of our kingdom, I can't reveal that right now. When it is safe, I will."

The Eternal Queen's clear grey eyes widened in surprise as Amelia quickly rushed in, "I second that."

The Eternal Queen looked at them both, and Lina did her best to remain calm as she evenly met her gaze. Finally she said, "I will trust your discretion then."

And Lina didn't have to be told that the addendum "and there'd better be a good reason," hung in the air.

"Getting back to Guloisa, though, she was threatening to be there at the birth. It goes without saying that I don't want her anyway near me then!" Lina explained.

"While I understand why you wouldn't want her there," Zelgadis said, "It's not too unusual for a woman to want to be there when her grandchild is born."

"It sounded like a threat." Lina snapped.

"Well, you are inclined to think the worse of her." Leia pointed out.

"Right, Mom. Are you wanting to deal with her while I get this kid out?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Leia said soothingly, "I just wouldn't so worried that there is some nefarious reason that she wants to be there."

"I guess," Lina said as she grabbed her hair and pulled it off her neck. While she usually liked the blanket feel of having it surround her, given that it was still early in the morning and her neck was already a sweaty, sticky mess, she wondered if she should cut it. And then she quickly backed away from the idea. If she could live with the backaches, she could live with the heat.

They continued to talk about the other ambassadors as they finished breakfast. As Gourry and Han stood up to get ready to go to the field Lina asked, "When you see Susan, could you tell her I'd like a word. Now, not after class."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, as she is from Dils, she might have some insight into the going ons." Lina said. "I think it would be helpful if she talked to the Eternal Queen about them."

"Sure." He nodded as if he understood. He then reached down to kiss her, "See you after classes."

As Lina's back started aching again she wondered just how long they would be able to keep Susan's telepathy a secret. Surely whoever was observing them was suspicious by now about why they would bring her into rooms with them just to stare at her in apparent silence for long periods of time. And a smart spy likely would have put the pieces together. But Lina didn't know any better way. "Right."


	39. Chapter 39

That Greater Beast Zelas Metallium was in a foul mood was not unusual or surprising. Usually Xellos let it wash off his back, but it was harder today. Today one of the underlings that she was mad at was him! And it was not a position that Xellos was used to being in. Thankfully, she was even more mad at Stover, and as she paced before him in her more intimidating armored wolf with wings astral form, she did little to conceal her displeasure.

"Just how did Guloisa Gabriev find out about Lina Inverse's pregnancy?" Greater Beast demanded to know.

"I had to tell them to get in with them!" Stover said meekly.

Greater Beast growled, and Stover deepened his bow, "You don't understand what it's like to work with those humans! I needed something big to tell them for them to even give me the time of day! And you never specified that it was a secret…"

Greater Beast leapt forward in smooth motion and knocked him backward and growled even more loudly in his face. "Unless I give you specific orders to release information then you are to treat it as confidential!"

"Yes, my Lord Greater Beast!" Stover said, "How can I make this right?"

 _And now the spotlight returns to me,_ Xellos thought in resignation as Zelas backed off, "I'll deal with you later. Away for now, I need to talk to my priest."

Stover teleported quickly, and Greater Beast sat on her haunches and fixed Xellos with a piercing stare. "Is there any way we can use this to our advantage?"

Xellos shook his head as he reluctantly admitted, "Unfortunately, relations between the Gabrievs and the Inverses are rather sour. I do not believe that there is a remote chance that Lina Inverse would allow Guloisa Gabriev to attend her birth. Lina Inverse is already suspicious that Guloisa Gabriev may want to kidnap her child."

"Which will make them more alert and guarded at that time, which makes our job harder!" Zelas said. "Further, your plan to turn the other kingdoms against Zeferia have also been foiled. The Eternal Queen has been making swift progress with not only getting the other kingdoms to see us as a threat, but to start their own schools to defeat us. It has been a long time since our race has been so imperiled. And you, who have been so useful to me, who performed so admirably during the Kouma War, to fail like this when I need you so desperately. Well, let's say that I hope I won't have to consider putting you out to pasture."

Xellos bristled, but said, "If that is what you think is for the best, my lord. If you would give me the benefit of time, undeserving though I may be, I feel I can turn this around."

"Oh, is this one of those situations where your grand scheme needs the element of time to be seen?"

"No, but hear me out." Xellos said as he tried to keep his own frustration over his newfound incompetence under control. "Manipulating one human is easy. I was mistaken in believing that manipulating a mass number of them would be just as easy, and I fear that I have gone about this the wrong way."

"Explain yourself."

"So much of my plan has been focused on convincing the other kingdoms that Zeferia means to cause them harm. But the Eternal Queen has been reigning for as long as anyone living has been born and has a reputation for staying within her borders and seeking peace. The groundwork was simply not there, and the Eternal Queen was too smart to give us an ounce of ammunition to build it. Gourry Gabriev, on the other hand, is known for being estranged from his family. And while he is seen as an innocent party, if people could be led to believe that he is just as capable of their bloodlust if his family was threatened, we could kill two birds with one stone, and use this to drive a wedge between the kingdom that protects him, Zeferia, and the remaining powers."

Greater Beast examined her paw as she thought it over, "Are you planning a bloodbath, Xellos?"

He grinned. Greater Beast smiled, "Get busy. And do inform Lord Dynast Grausherra. He needs the misery a good bloodbath brings to humans to feed off of so he can heal faster."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Lina wondered when Susan would lose the look of a frightened kid about to be dressed down whenever she was summoned, and then she kicked herself as she remembered Susan could read her mind. As usual, Susan gave no indication that she had heard any unkind thoughts towards her as she said, "You wanted to see me."

"Come in." Lina said, "The Eternal Queen wants to talk about what you know about the situation in Dils."

Susan sat down and exhaled as she said, "The spy isn't here right now, if you want to speak openly." 

Lina breathed a sigh of relief. If the person watching them was gone then that would make things a lot easier. "Looks like he finally got bored."

"Spy?" The Eternal Queen asked, and Lina launched into an explanation. Once she had finished the queen concluded, "So if the Mazoku are spying on you, and if they relayed that information to Baroness Guloisa, then it would explain how she knew about your pregnancy."

"Right." Lina said. "Susan, do you have any insight to share here?"

"I'm sorry." Susan said as she shook her head, "When there are so many people in the room it gets a little loud. I could only really focus on whoever is front and center."

Lina closed her eyes as her back started aching again, worse than it had been! "If they know about the special nature of this pregnancy and the child, well, given what Gourry has explained to me about his family…"

"Suddenly your concerns about having Baroness Guloisa attend the birth seem very real." Amelia said, "She could easily slip away with him in the chaos, especially if anything happened to you."

 _And I could easily see her using that opportunity to make it look like an accident._ Lina thought to herself.

"That's something we're going to have to plan for, then." Lina said as she put a hand around her belly possessively as the pain abated. "What could you gather from Dils?"

"They're set on war." Susan said. "And willing to stir up whatever trouble they can to cause it. There's not a route to peace with them, it's only a matter of ensuring that they make as few allies as possible."

"Well, that much was apparent." Lina said. "Perhaps if we called each of the ambassadors in one by one and let you scan them. Hey, what was the read you got on the rest of the group? Are they buying the swill that Dils is selling?"

"The general vibe is that if it hadn't been for the demon uprisings last year then they would be more likely to believe it. But Dils has never provided a satisfactory explanation for them, and yours makes too much sense. So they're willing to take a risk with you, and the Queen's decision to teach them how to open their own schools was also important in convincing them of our intentions. Further, there are strange stories coming from Dils about citizens going missing and people fleeing with horror stories about various atrocities. They aren't highly regarded right now."

The hair on Lina's neck prickled as Susan's voice suddenly rang in her mind, _He's back._

Lina and the Eternal Queen exchanged a glance. "Thank you, Susan. You may return to class."

Once Susan left, Lina shifted and stood up. Now that the spy was back, there simply wasn't a lot of use continuing a conversation. It would be easier if she drew the spy away so the Eternal Queen and Amelia could converse privately, "If it is alright, I'd like to take a walk before lunch."

"Oh course." The Eternal Queen said, "I've taken quite enough of your time. Enjoy your walk."

* * *

Lina had hoped that the walk would help with the backache, but it continued to get worse. She endured it stoically through lunch, and if anyone noticed that she was unusually quiet, no one said anything. While she really wanted to cancel her next class so she could lie down and try applying some heat to her back, with all of the ambassadors there she simply couldn't. She needed to represent the school, and if word got round that she was canceling class for a mere backache it would cast doubt on whether or not she had slain Shabranigdu and all of the other stuff she had done! She would just have to grin and bear it for another hour.

She walked into the classroom and noted that everyone was there except for Ambassador Gelo. And there was no way she was going to hold up class for him! With one hand she grabbed some chalk as she turned to face the board, and she quickly put the other hand on her lower back as it spasmed once again, and she was soon grateful that she was facing away from the class as the pain suddenly radiated from her back to her stomach and it was all she could do to keep from crying out.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her right hand remained suspended in air as she took a moment to collect herself as she wondered what was happening to her. She did her best to shake it off as she wrote, "Dragon Slave" on the board.

As the cramp subsided she turned to face the class and noted that some of the kids were whispering among themselves. Had they noticed that she wasn't well? Instead she asked, "What do you know about this spell?"

The class stared back at her, finally silent, and it was all Lina could do to keep from rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Look, I don't care if we have an audience! You'd better start participating!"

"It's the strongest spell in Black Magic." Jean-Luc said as he raised his hand.

"Right."

"It draws power from the Dark Lord of all Dark Lords." Clark added, "Shabranigdu."

"Good." Lina said as she continued to let them supply bits of information for a few minutes before segueing into her next bit, "What sort of damage does it cause?"

"It can level a town." Pippi said.

"Excuse me," Guloisa said, and Lina found herself biting her tongue, "Is this really an appropriate spell to teach to children?"

"We can debate my methods after class!" Lina snapped, "As you are an observer and not a student, then your choices are observe quietly or leave."

Guloisa glared at her, put didn't say another word. Lina turned her attention back to her class, "What else can you tell me about the Dragon Slave?"

"It was discovered by Lei Magnus." Danielle piped in.

"Good. Now earn that star and tell the class who Lei Magnus was."

Even though Lina had put her on the spot, Danielle was able to concisely give a brief history of the most influential sorcerer of all time. "Thank you," Lina said when she was done, "What else do we know about this spell?"

"It can kill some low level Mazoku, right?" Peter asked.

"Right, but given the potential for damage, you'd better be in a place where no one will get hurt." Lina said as she felt her back start to ache again. She did her best to brace herself and hoped that the strain didn't show in her voice. Still, she felt herself bend forward a bit as the force of it hit her as she asked, "How far away from the nearest town do you need to be to cast this spell safely?"

"Dame Inverse." Sylphiel said as she stood up, just as Zelgadis walked into the room.

"Lina, might I borrow Honor?"

Lina tried to get a breath in, but it was hard when it felt as though someone was driving a knife into her spine, causing the pain to radiate from her back to her stomach and legs. She did manage to ask, "Why?"

"Nimitz has Ambassador Gelo trapped in Ambassador Arkowitz's room and won't let him out." Zelgadis somehow managed to say in his deadpan manner. If Lina hadn't been in so much pain she would have laughed at the idea of the golden housecat cornering the much larger ambassador.

"What?" Ambassador Arkowitz yelled as he looked up while Honor's face paled.

"Everyone else stay here." Lina instructed as the pain finally released its grip on her. While she should have stayed with the class and let her capable staff handle this, she also couldn't resist seeing Ambassador Gelo cowed by a mere tomcat, "Honor, Ambassador Arkowitz, with me. Everyone else, if you haven't already, read pages 321-390. Or get started on the papers I assigned last week!"

Lina was a bit surprised when Sylphiel got up to join them, but didn't feel like arguing as they made with haste towards the stairs. Thankfully, Guloisa stayed put. "Dame Inverse, I apologize for the poor timing, but we need to get you to your room."

"What's wrong with you?" Lina asked irritably as they got to the stairs and noted that she could hear the sounds as hissing as well as raised voices. "Can't you see we have a situation?"

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." Sylphiel said as she gently grabbed her arm. "Dame…Lina, how far apart have they been?"

"How far apart has what been?" Lina asked, alarmed as something shifted within their relationship. And while there was none of the unacknowledged rivalry, Lina did not like the change.

"The cramps."

Lina felt something clutch at her heart as she stopped walking and let the others get ahead of them. "It's just been a bit of a backache. I mean, pregnant women get backaches, what's the big deal?"

"Has it been growing in intensity?" Sylphiel asked, and irritably Lina wondered why Sylphiel was talking to her as though she was her midwife.

"Well, yeah. And it's starting to wrap around to my stomach if you must know."

Sylphiel gently moved her towards the stairs, "Please, I need to examine you."

"What?" Lina asked, alarmed, and suddenly feeling very ignorant, "Why?"

"What you're describing are contractions."

"But…this can't be what contractions feel like!" Lina protested.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" Sylphiel asked. Even though it was a question, Lina was fairly sure that Sylphiel damn well knew the answer.

"Well…yeah."

"Then how would you know?" When Lina didn't answer as they reached the top of the stairs Sylphiel continued, "Even then when contractions build from the back they feel different from those that build from the front. Even mothers who have already had children can be caught off guard by it."

Lina clutched at her stomach. There had to be a mistake! "But it's too soon!"

"I know. Your waters haven't broken?"

"No," Lina said.

"Good, there's still time. I'm going to examine you and see if there's a heartbeat, and if there is we can save your pregnancy. You'll be off your feet for a few days, but that's it." Sylphiel said calmly as she opened the door to her room, which Alona was still cleaning. "Good afternoon. If you could please send for Dame Inverse's mother and Princess Amelia, I would greatly appreciate it."

"And my husband." Lina added.

"Is everything alright?" Alona asked as Lina grabbed the doorframe as her back started to hurt again. Only while before she had felt annoyance, now she was terrified knowing that each pain was bringing her closer to losing her baby.

Sylphiel put a hand on her shoulder, "That is all for now. Thank you for your work." Alona finally left, and Sylphiel wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Thank goodness the bed was made. Come on."

And that was when it sank in that she was now Sylphiel's patient. Last night she had been Sylphiel's rival, the winner in a competition she'd never consciously acknowledged they were in. Now she was her patient. And even through her fear, she marveled at this strange twist that life had thrown at them.

* * *

Gourry had been talking to Zelgadis when he heard the commotion, and they wasted little time in joining his in-laws and Amelia outside of the hallway where the guests were housed in. Zelgadis took a mere moment to watch the scene before he smiled, shook his head, and left to fetch Honor while Gourry stood beside his in-laws as he watched as Nimitz paced the entrance to Ambassador Arkowitz's room as Ambassador Gelo stood inside, looking livid at being cornered by a mere tomcat. Yet every time he tried to leave, Nimitz's back would arch and he would hiss and spit and rear to attack. A few specks of blood actually lined the ambassador's face from what looked to be an ill-fated charge, and Gourry had wished he'd been there to see it.

"You!" Gelo said as he pointed at Gourry, "You supposedly have defeated Mazoku! And now you stand there and do nothing to stop this animal?"

"Well, I like this cat a lot more than the Mazoku I've met." Gourry said, "So I don't want to hurt him. Besides, I've never seen Nimitz do this before, so I'm guessing he has a good reason to do it now."

"Nimitz!" Honor scolded as she came down the hallway, followed by Zelgadis, "What's gotten into you?"

"We're wondering what Ambassador Gelo was doing here in the first place!" Amelia said mightily.

"That cat backed me in here!" Gelo maintained indignantly as Nimitz jumped on Honor and perched himself proudly on her shoulder.

"Considering you have already tried to plant false evidence on us, we are highly suspicious." The Eternal Queen said.

"As am I." Arkowitz said as he burst into his room and started tearing through it for anything out of the ordinary. Nimitz jumped off Honor's shoulder and walked over to the desk and jumped on it and circled around a box that was on it. But before he could open it, Alona came up to them.

"Mrs. Inverse?" Alona asked, "Princess Amelia? Sir Gourry?"

"Can this wait?" Amelia asked as the other debated whether or not to open the box then and there or to wait for it to be checked for explosives.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it looked like an emergency."

It was then that it dawned on Gourry that it was strange that Lina hadn't come up with Zel and Honor. Somehow, he couldn't see her resisting the urge to check out what was happening unless something else was going on. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Dame Lina was with one of the female ambassadors and she's in her room. She requested you, and the ambassador requested Mrs. Inverse and Princess Amelia."

"Lina and Sylphiel were right behind us." Zelgadis said, "I know Sylphiel was talking to Lina about something but I wasn't paying attention…"

Gourry didn't wait for Zel to finish speaking. Leaving the Eternal Queen, Han and Zel to take care of things, he took off down the hallway as fast as he could.

* * *

 **AN: If you don't think a tomcat can corner someone in a room, I have some stories to tell you about a certain tuxedo cat I used to have who loved me but hated everyone else. And geez, ya'll, why can't I keep things happy forever? 😉**


	40. Chapter 40

Lina stared at the ceiling as she focused on how awkward it was to get half naked around a former rival and let her examine her. Given that if she didn't focus on the awkwardness then the reality that she could lose her baby came crashing into focus, the awkwardness was decidedly preferable to think about. "Four centimeters." Sylphiel announced. "You are in labor."

"But you said you could stop it!" Lina said.

Sylphiel nodded as she helped to pull the blankets up, "It looks like your waters are intact. That's good. One minute and we'll listen for a heartbeat."

The door opened, and Gourry ran in, followed by Leia and Amelia, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lina bit her lip. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. She listened as Sylphiel explained, "Lina has gone into labor."

Gourry grabbed her hand as Leia gasped. Lina wondered if it was her hand that was shaking or Gourry's as Sylphiel continued, "Obviously it is too soon for that to happen. I am going to listen for a heartbeat, and I think we have a good chance of hearing it. It will mean that your baby is alive and likely compatible with life. If we hear a heartbeat I believe I can easily stop this until your baby is big enough to come out."

Sylphiel then looked at Amelia, "Princess Amelia, can you please go into my room and grab my bag?"

"Right." Amelia said as she raced out.

Sylphiel put her hand along Lina's stomach for a bit, and gradually she broke into a smile, "That was a kick."

"I didn't feel anything." Lina said.

"Trained hands." Sylphiel explained, and then she cupped those hands and chanted a spell, and the room was filled with the sound of a rapid heartbeat. Sylphiel smiled in relief. "The heart is beating. That means he's alive."

Gourry squeezed her hand, and Lina felt herself blinking fast. Hearing the heartbeat should have been wondrous, but she couldn't keep the fears back. What if she'd waited too long to get help and it would be too late?

"What do we need to do?" Lina asked, resolving not to go down that path.

"First I need to give you a potion to stop the contractions. It will take a bit of time, but once they stop I will put you under a sleep spell and perform a simple procedure to close your womb. You won't even notice anything different and after a few days of bedrest, you'll be up and about and able to continue with your day to day activities. You will even be able to take down a Mazoku should the need arise." Sylphiel explained, and Lina found herself laughing a bit, but it was short lived as the contraction built.

"What's happening to her?" Gourry asked as Leia grabbed her other hand.

"It's just a contraction." She explained. "Nothing to do but wait for it to pass."

Amelia came back in, and Sylphiel rummaged through her bag and started pulling out things she would need, "Princess Amelia, have you ever performed a cervical stitch?"

"No," Amelia said, "But I know the theory behind it."

"Good, I will need your assistance." Sylphiel requested as got the ingredients she needed and started mixing them.

"Of course." Amelia said as Sylphiel quickly made a potion.

"Drink this." Sylphiel said as she gave a spoonful to Lina, "Unfortunately I will need to keep you fully awake and aware for now. I need to know if the contractions are getting further apart and when they stop."

Lina swallowed it, "If it saves my baby I can tough it out."

Sylphiel looked at Gourry and Leia, "You two support her for now. Princess Amelia and I will prepare the supplies and get washed up. Once we start the procedure I will have to ask you to leave the room, though, but stay close by. Waiting for the contractions to end is usually the longer bit."

"We'll just go to my room." Gourry said, indicating the secret hallway that connected their rooms.

Lina, meanwhile, watched and thanked her lucky stars that Sylphiel hadn't left her supplies at home or completely abandoned her practice as she tried not to focus on how terrible she felt for not realizing something was wrong earlier. Gourry, leaned down and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay, you know." He said.

She nodded, and he gently tilted her face up to look at him. "I mean it, no matter what happens, it will be okay. We love each other enough that we will make it okay."

She started to cry as she wrapped her arms around him to kiss him, "I love you."

"I love you, and Dimmy." He said as he caressed her belly

She laughed a little, marveling at how he could manage such a feat at a time like this, "Dimmy, where did you come up with that stupid name anyway?"

Before he could answer she moaned as the pain started to build again. "Is it getting better or worse?" Gourry asked desperately.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Lina managed to snap as she leaned back against the pillows.

Sylphiel quietly cautioned, "It will take a few minutes to see results. I would be suggest not asking her if it's getting better or not with each contraction. When she notices a change she'll tell us."

"Right." Gourry said as he squeezed her hand in apology as they settled in to see which way their luck would go.

* * *

For the first time ever, their school felt understaffed. Zelgadis rushed to the classroom to resume Lina's class for her, even though there was only about fifteen minutes left, and even though he definitely would not be talking about Black Magic. Still, word of what happened with Ambassador Gelo needed to be spread, and likely the class and ambassadors needed to be calmed after Lina's abrupt exit. Zel had checked in to find that Lina would not be able to return to her duties any time soon, and with Amelia, Gourry and Leia wrapped up with assisting her, the least that he could do was take over her class.

While he would rather assist the Eternal Queen and Han in taking Ambassador Gelo to the basement dungeons, the fact of the matter was that someone needed to keep the school going as usual. He could hear the drone of conversation as he approached, and a hush fell over the classroom as Zelgadis walked in. Then he was suddenly peppered with so many questions he couldn't untangle them. "Quiet!" he yelled, and the room went silent. "As you well know, it was an eventful afternoon. Unfortunately Dame Lina is needed elsewhere and she left me to finish her class."

"Aww!" Peter groaned, "Can't we just take a longer break than usual before your class starts?"

"Would you like to give up your seat in this school to someone who would be more grateful for this opportunity, Peter?" Zelgadis asked icily.

Peter gulped, and shook his head. Zelgadis looked at the rest of the class, "Does anyone else want to goof off?"

Silence greeted him. Zelgadis nodded, and then reached into his pocket and brought out a box. "As you are aware, earlier Nimitz, a cat who resides at this school, cornered Amabassador Gelo in Ambassador Arkowitz's room. We quickly discovered that this box had been placed on his desk. Upon examining the other guest rooms, similar boxes were found in most of them."

Zelgadis quietly opened the box and pulled out the diamond within, "There was a note saying that these are the latest fashion from Zefiel City and inviting the recipient to wear them on their forehead for dinner. I must strongly caution, if you ever come across something like this, do not put it on your forehead. Report it to me immediately. They are a means of enchanting the wearer to take over their mind and force them to do another person's bidding."

A few people started whispering among themselves, and then Bruce raised his hand, "But what if they've sent this to other kingdoms?"

"And that is the reason I urge every ambassador here to send an urgent message to their sovereigns about this, before someone tries to gain power by misusing these. I have seen powerful people made to do the will of another and helpless to fight against it while under its influence." Zelgadis said. "Before I dismiss you to do that, though, who in here knows how to cast a Flow Break spell?"

A few students raised their hands. "Come up to the front of class." Zel instructed, "Now, everyone, ambassadors included, are to break into groups with someone familiar with using the spell and allow that person to teach the spell to you. If you ever suspect someone is under the control of one of these devices, then a Flow Break spell will disrupt it. Some of you may not have the capacity to cast it. We will do the best that we can."

* * *

"That's better now," Lina said tiredly, "Instead of spreading to my stomach they're just staying in my back."

"Thank goodness," Leia said as she wiped her forehead with a damp rag.

"They're also getting further apart." Amelia noted as she looked at the clock. "It's working, just keep it up!"

Gourry wished it would stop. He hated seeing Lina in pain, especially when he felt responsible for it. While she'd made the decision to have a child, he also couldn't help thinking about how aware she was of the fact that he had desperately wanted a baby and that it had influenced her to have one sooner than she may have otherwise decided to. That she had to bear all of the pain and inconvenience of bearing a child wasn't fair.

Amazingly though, she settled against the pillows and seemed to doze. At first he was scared that it meant something was wrong, but none of the women seemed alarmed by it. He quietly held her hand as he did his best to ignore his aching stomach as the door opened. "What's happening?" Guloisa asked.

Don't you knock?" Leia yelled as Lina stirred.

"Leave. Now." Lina said as she turned around to face away from Guloisa.

"I have every right to know what is happening." Guloisa maintained indignantly, but Gourry was already up and was at the door in a few strides.

"This is the last time we're asking. Leave." He said, his voice low.

Guloisa folded her arms under her breasts and glared at him, clearly daring him to force her to leave. Gourry grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the room. "Did you ever tell her?" she yelled loudly, and Gourry realized that if he locked the door she would continue to stand outside and yell. Lina needed peace and quiet, so he continued to drag his mother to the stairs as she screamed, "You pretend to be so noble but you got your hands just as dirty! You can't pretend you're not one of us!"

Gourry braced himself for the barrage of verbal abuse that would follow as he continued walking to the staircase and Guloisa had to race to keep up as he held firmly to her arm. "What, are you going to throw me down? Your own mother!?"

He said nothing as he dragged her down the stairs as she dropped to her feet, "My ankle."

"Knock off the act!" he said as he pulled her up, "Your ankle is fine. You can walk back to the Elmekian Empire just fine on it and give Gregory my regards!"

People started to gather in the foyer as he came down, and Gourry realized that it might have been better to lock her in her room. Still, it was too late to change course now. As they reached the bottom step Guloisa spat. "After all you've done to us you don't deserve to be a father! That's why she's losing the baby!"

Gourry felt something cold run through him as he let her go. She straightened to her full height as his hand curled into a fist and he swung, hitting the wooden support column beside her hard enough to dent it. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from my family! So you will leave now or so help me…"

From behind him, someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Baroness Gabriev," The Eternal Queen said, "Walk with me."

"Did you see him threaten me?" Guloisa asked, a hint of smugness in her voice as people whispered around them.

"I saw some remarkable restraint. I believe if you had said that within Dame Inverse's earshot you would be lucky to be standing."

Zelgadis and Han made their way to the front of the crowd and walked towards him as the students and other ambassadors whispered among themselves. The queen continued, "It's been a long day. Come on, let's take a walk and let tempers cool."

"I want to know what is happening with my grandchild!" Guloisa said.

"So do I." Han said, his voice low as he moved to stand beside Gourry, "You don't see me demanding to enter her room and spilling news of her condition in front of everyone. This is happening to her, not you. And if you can't respect that then I will help Gourry drag you out of here."

"Fine," Guloisa said as she moved towards the Eternal Queen, "Let's walk then."

"Don't you ever come back, or you will regret it." Gourry spat, his voice uncommonly cold.

"Then make me regret it." Guloisa replied, and then finally she left with the Eternal Queen.

As soon as she had, Gourry found himself surrounded by students. "Is Dame Lina okay?" "Is she really pregnant?" "Is she dead?"

Gourry felt his head swarm as Pippi came up and grabbed his hand, "Here. Recovery."

Did his hand need a recovery spell? He could barely feel it. And what about all of the questions they were asking? He was too overwhelmed to know what to say, especially as Lina had been so private about her condition. Finally he settled with, "Lina's alive, but she's very sick right now. Sylphiel is attending her, I will let you know more when I can."

"But she's pregnant?" Ripley asked, her eyes wide.

"I thought she was dressing like she was hiding a bump." Maeve said knowingly.

"I need to get back to her." Gourry said, "Excuse me."

"The spell's not done yet!" Pippi protested.

"I'm fine. Thank you, though." Gourry said, desperate to get away from the crowd before he broke down.

"Tell her we're rooting for her!" Ace said.

Gourry tried to smile, but he was too shaken. He had thought his mother had exhausted her means of hurting him, but somehow she had found a new way to make a cut. Han and Zelgadis followed him up the stairs as Zelgadis said, "I'm sorry. I thought it would be best if I continued Lina's class but I guess it got your mother suspicious when Lina didn't show up again. Some of the students said she didn't seem well before she left."

"Mother would have found out one way or another." Gourry said as he started to wipe his eyes, and that was when he noticed his hand was bloodied.

"I need to reign everyone in." Zelgadis said, "I'll check in after class."

"Thanks." Gourry said. "Damn, I need to pull it together before I go back in."

"How is Lina doing?" Han asked. "I mean, what is happening? Did she lose the baby?"

"No. She came close, but Sylphiel thinks she can save it. Damn, Lina's been so brave facing this and I'm just a mess…"

"Hey." Han said bracingly. "You dealt with your mother rather than letting run all over you and you took care of your family."

Gourry exhaled and nodded, "Come on, let's see how she's doing."

"Just take a moment to wash your face and get that blood off your hands." Han said, "Lina will know something is up if she sees you now."

"Thanks." Gourry said as he headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

It had been an eventful day. A game changing one, Xellos reflected as he watched from the astral plane. No, things weren't completely looking up. Unfortunately it seemed as though the Shrine Maiden would be competent enough to save Lina's pregnancy. But if she wasn't, how wonderful would it be to go back to his usual mission rather than his current one of figuring out how to rear a human child!

Still, he had a feeling Lina's pregnancy would survive. But the complication had presented him with a golden opportunity to implement his new strategy. Would this be the turning point for the Mazoku race? Could their luck finally be turning? Quietly he moved to follow Guloisa and the Eternal Queen, and he prayed that Guloisa would spend one final night at Maninstit.

* * *

Lina smiled in relief as Gourry came in. "You're just in time." She said.

"What?" he asked as he quickly made it to the bed.

"I guess your mother was good for something. I've not had one contraction since she burst in!"

"The stress likely helped to stop them." Amelia explained.

"Sylphiel was about to put me under, she didn't want to waste too much time waiting for you to come back." Lina continued.

He stroked her hair as Sylphiel added, "Sometimes a shock can be a good thing."

"I met your dad while I was escorting Mother out. She's with the Eternal Queen now, and she'll keep her away from us. Your dad is right next door and he'll be waiting with us. So you just focus on you and little Dimmy."

Lina playfully punched him on the shoulder, "He can be Dimmy for now. But when it's time for him to come out in a few months, we're finding a different name."

He kissed her, "I'll be right next door, love."

She squeezed his hand, "I know."

Once he had left with Leia, Lina leaned back on the pillows, and caught the look on Sylphiel's face. Though the other woman quickly composed it, Lina suddenly felt a surge of guilt for how openly affectionate they had been. She worked to put it out of her mind as Sylphiel instructed. "Just relax, and let the sleep spell do its work."

"Right," Lina said as she closed her eyes. And hoped that she would still be pregnant when she woke.


	41. Chapter 41

They hadn't even been waiting for an hour before Amelia knocked, and Gourry was certain that the worst had happened. But when the door opened, Amelia was smiling. "Everything went perfectly! Miss Sylphiel is waking Lina now."

He felt tears of relief slide down his face as Leia pulled him into a hug, "There, everything will be fine."

He nodded and patted her back, and then they followed Amelia down the hallway. Lina was already awake when he opened the door. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he made it to her bedside and grabbed her hand as her parents crowded around the other side.

"Surprisingly normal." Lina said, "I don't even feel the stitches."

"We are so lucky that you were here." Leia said as she turned to Sylphiel and clasped her hands, "Thank you so much."

"Yes," Lina added, "Thank you."

Sylphiel smiled slightly as she nodded, "I'm going to monitor you closely for the next twenty-four hours just in case anything starts again, but I don't think that it will. And I must strongly urge the importance of staying off your feet until I give you the clear in about three days."

"After this scare, not a problem." Lina said, "But after that I'll be fully mobile, right?"

"You can even fight a Mazoku if you need to." Sylphiel said, "When you get to be thirty-seven weeks pregnant your midwife will have to remove the stitches so everything will be ready when he's big enough to come out."

"Will the baby come immediately after the stitches are removed?" Leia asked.

"No," Sylphiel said, "But likely shortly sometime after that."

"Why did this happen?" Gourry asked.

"Sometimes the neck of the womb just isn't strong enough to support the weight of the baby." Sylphiel explained, "If you have other children you'll likely have to do this again."

"Let's just focus on seeing this one safely out." Lina said as she rubbed her stomach. "Hey, can we hear the heartbeat again? My dad didn't get to hear it earlier."

"Of course," Sylphiel said, even as her eyes seemed to dim a bit as Han put his hand on Lina's shoulder and beamed at his daughter. "I can even show you how to cast it."

* * *

"It was so lucky you were here." Amelia said as she walked with Sylphiel into her room, "I'm not sure if I could have done that on my own. Justice has a way of working miracles!"

Sylphiel closed her eyes in a grimace, and Amelia stuttered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It must be hard for you, seeing them like this."

Sylphiel shut the door behind them and walked to the window, "Respectfully, Princess, what's hard is that I am the only one who remembers it happened. Four years ago tomorrow."

"Huh?" Amelia said.

"Sairaag was destroyed. And only a handful of survivors, people I barely knew before its destruction, and myself, we're the only ones who remember."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Tears started to flow down Sylphiel's cheeks. "Duke Zelgadis, Dame Lina, Sir Gourry, they were all there when it happened. But at most it is a horrific memory to them, one of many I suppose. For me, I lost everything. They moved past it, and I haven't."

"But you can rebuild."

"It won't bring the people back." Sylphiel said.

"You miss your family?" Amelia said knowingly.

"It doesn't usually overwhelm me, but if I do have a child, my parents won't be there to meet him, or her. It doesn't usually affect me when I'm working, but seeing Dame Lina with her parents today…"

"I understand." Amelia said as she caressed her belly, "I've been missing my mother a lot, and regretting that she won't get to meet her. And I'm so worried my daddy won't be able to be here when she's born. Miss Leia has been stepping in, so to say, and it helps, but it's also not the same."

Sylphiel sat down on a chair by the window, and Amelia took a seat on the opposite side, "Have you found someone to settle down with?"

Sylphiel was silent for a moment, and then she said, "That's a complicated question."

"Huh?" Amelia said.

"Let's just say, I've been silly and foolish."

"Given all that you've been through…" Amelia said.

"I let myself get caught up in some silly fantasy rather than face the hard reality." Sylphiel snapped, and then her face softened in remorse, "I'm sorry. I'm just so mad at myself right now, and I keep snapping."

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"You know, when Copy Rezo came to Sairaag, he'd told us a bunch of horrible rumors about Dame Lina so that we would believe that she had Sir Gourry under some sort of spell. And I wanted it to be true, because then he wouldn't be traveling with her because he liked her. The problem was it wasn't true. Still, I latched onto every one of her faults, and I was sure that one day Sir Gourry would tire of them, because his destiny had to be with me."

"Destiny?" Amelia repeated.

"Sir Gourry was descended from the Swordsman of Light who had saved Sairaag once. He had the Sword of Light. He'd saved it again the first time he visited Sairaag. Even though it was destroyed the second time he visited, I was so certain that to rebuild it I would need his help. That a man wielding the Sword of Light would have to be integral to the story of rebuilding Sairaag, and that he would be so enamored with me for all my help and assistance….and it's so silly now that I think about it now."

"No," Amelia said, "It does sound like something you'd read in a book."

"Men came to court me in Saillune, but I turned them away to focus on learning the Dragon Slave and become more useful. My uncle wrote me that one of them had just gotten married. I should have taken that chance at love while it was available. Especially since Sir Gourry didn't look at me twice after Hellmaster was defeated, even though I'd been kinder to him than Lina. It started to sink in, I would need to rebuild Sairaag alone. And perhaps one day he would realize his destiny lay there."

"But he married Lina instead." Amelia said.

"Seeing this, all that they have accomplished together. And seeing how it isn't a lark on his part, that he has good reasons for being with her, and seeing what is possible to love about her. It's more than that, though. She has her parents and a school who adores her. My parents will never know my children, and should anything happen to me, well, my Uncle Grey would likely shed a few tears, but I'd otherwise go unremarked. But I've spent the past few years in this fantasy of what I could build without actually doing anything substantial."

"Well, sometimes things happen quicker for some than others." Amelia said, "And losing your entire city, that would take awhile for anyone to come back from. And I know it's early in the process, but you're getting the ball rolling, and after this you can do whatever you want…"

"Except I can't." Sylphiel said.

"Huh?" Amelia said.

"My father didn't have a title, but his grandfather was the younger son of a baron. No titles or land passed to them, but the barony was destroyed when Copy Rezo destroyed the city, and I was the only survivor. So the prince is insisting that when Sairaag is rebuilt, I should be installed as the baroness."

"But you've not claimed it?" Amelia asked.

"The prince is wanting to marry me to his best friend, a younger son of a noble lord who doesn't have a rank of his own. I've not met him, so I don't know what type of man he is, but I never wanted an arranged marriage. He can't force me, but…"

"As a noble, any marriage you make would have to be approved by the king." Amelia said as it dawned on her.

"So he can ensure that no one else can marry me." Sylphiel said. "Goodness knows I have a lot to keep me busy. But I want children, desperately. After losing my entire family like that with only a distant uncle and cousin to fall back on…"

"No one could blame you for wanting children!"

"So I've thought about refusing the barony so they can't control me. But I worry about losing funding and support for rebuilding Sairaag should I do that."

"Surely after all you've done here…" Amelia said.

"I'm sorry, Pirncess, but the world doesn't dispense justice equally. I should have given more time to the men who came calling when I was in Saillune rather than taking a gamble on someone who never looked at me twice. I just never saw how my ability to marry for love would be curtailed." Sylphiel said. "Perhaps the princes' friend won't be so bad. I've been putting off meeting him. I should just get it over with and see what sort of man he is before I make my decision."

Amelia thought for a moment, "Are you sure that you have no surviving relatives with a better claim to the barony?"

"Huh?" Sylphiel said.

"You see it happen all the time." Amelia said matter-of-factly, "Some lord dies with no children. And rather than thoroughly check the family tree the ruling family often finds the first person who would be of use to them to inherit, rather than the rightful heir. Then when the rightful heir catches wind of it a nasty struggle ensues."

"I definitely wouldn't want to take the barony if some distant cousin is the true owner." Sylphiel said as she started to brighten.

"I know you wouldn't. So all we have to do is track down your great-grandfather's descendants. Surely one of them got out of Sairaag, and has a better claim to the barony than you."

"But the Prince said he'd researched…" Sylphiel said.

Amelia waved her finger at her, "Always double check. In fact, there's a Duke I'd stayed with after we split up after Hellmaster was defeated before I set off to Saillune who owes me a favor. What was your great-grandfather's name? I'll write to him immediately."

* * *

"Gourry," Lina sang sweetly as she put her hand over her husband's, "You're not going to eat that roast beef are you?"

Gourry looked at Lina warily as she continued, "I mean, you wouldn't want little Dimmy to go hungry, would you?"

He shook his head and put a slice on her plate, "It's a good thing Nelly gave me extra. It's also a good thing he'll be born in the fall. If you were pregnant during the winter you'd eat through all of the food supplies in a week and create a famine!"

"Hey!" she said. "Growing a baby takes a lot of energy! And I still don't eat as much as you do!"

"Whatever you say," he said as he leaned over to rub her head as he reflected that it was nice having dinner just the two of them. Everyone else had gone down to the dining room, but since Lina had had to have her meals sent up, he had decided to eat with her. "What's your take on the incident with Ambassador Gelo?"

Lina exhaled, "It's rather scary when you think of it. I mean, I was completely blindsided when Sis was taken over. I'm almost to the point where I want to cast a Flow Break spell every time I enter a room, just in case."

"I'm surprised it's only recently become a problem." Gourry said.

"Well, sorcerers like Eris who could do stuff like this were rather rare. But Mazoku, with their larger magic capacity, and their sudden interest in our politics, on the other hand, well, let's just say it's a bad combination."

Someone knocked, and Lina said, "Come in."

The Eternal Queen walked in, and Gourry sat up in the chair by the bed as Lina wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Welcome back, your majesty. Please have a seat."

"Thanks." The Eternal Queen said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it by the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Lina said, "It was lucky that Sylphiel was here."

"Indeed. This child means so much for our world, and it means so much for you. I am afraid I've been tasking you with too much."

"Oh, I don't think that had much to do with it." Lina said.

"Still, I will ask the ambassadors to leave within the week and leave you to running the school and preparing for your arrival."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lina said, even if she did feel conflicted. She didn't want to be treated any different!

Sensing her reticence, the Eternal Queen smiled, "And if you aren't ready for things to slow down now, once that child gets larger you will be."

Lina smiled, "I suppose you're right."

"Now about your mother," The Eternal Queen said as she looked at Gourry, "She is currently staying with my great-grandson who resides in a nice manor in town and she will not trouble you."

 _We've heard that before._ Lina thought, but she managed to keep her words polite and simple, "Thank you."

"I'll let you get your rest." The Eternal Queen said as she got up and walked out.

Lina looked at Gourry and asked, "What did she do this time anyway?"

Gourry exhaled, "Well, let's just say that the whole school knows you're pregnant now."

"What!?" Lina exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Lina. She just threw it out there. They are all excited for you."

"Well, I guess what's done is done." Lina said irritatedly, "I think there's something more you're not telling me."

"Let's just say it got real ugly, and leave it at that." He said. He really did not want to rehash it.

She looked at him, and he patted her hand, "Just rest up. Worry about it another day, okay? And hey, these potatoes are delicious!"

* * *

"Is this okay?" Gourry asked, before he started kissing her. The dinner dishes had been cleared away and the house had quieted for the night.

"Nothing below the waist and I'm sure we'll be fine." Lina said as she pulled him to her and deepened the kiss.

Someone knocked, and they shared an annoyed glance, even as they sat up in bed and Gourry wrapped an arm around her, "Come in." Lina said.

Sylphiel opened the door and poked her head in, and Lina tensed. _Well, this is awkward._

"I'm just checking in to see how you are doing." Sylphiel said as she entered Lina's room as Lina thought to herself, _Well, since she knows I'm pregnant with Gourry's child it's not as if it's any big surprise to her that we share a bed_.

"We're doing great. We really can't thank you enough."

"Yes," Gourry added, "Thank you for taking good care of her."

"I'm happy I was able to help." Sylphiel said as she smiled, "I am surprised you're still up. Usually an ordeal like that makes people sleepy."

"Oh, I guess we never got around to explaining." Lina said, and then she decided that the situation with Sylphiel was merely a bottomless pit of awkwardness. At least in this case it wasn't sexual. She had once promised Sylphiel that she would never cast the Giga Slave, and even though everything had worked out, she didn't like bringing it up. "But this is a blessed pregnancy."

"Is it?" Sylphiel asked, then she sighed, "Of course. A spell like that would have altered you in some way."

She looked at them for a moment, and Lina was suddenly very cognizant of the fact that Gourry was in bed with her. Fully clothed, thank goodness. Sylphiel quietly said, "I would advise against resuming marital relations at the moment. Wait for five days, and then you can proceed as normal."

Lina blushed. Even though Sylphiel had been as professional as possible, it was weird, "Um, thanks. Hey, I know you've already done so much for us. But this made me realize I don't know enough about what is happening to me. I mean, I never really read much about pregnancy growing up, I was too busy studying magic and the like. And because I didn't know what was normal and what wasn't I could easily have lost this baby, if you hadn't have been there and noticed what was going on. Are there any books that you would recommend? I mean, I stay up all night reading now anyway so I might as well beef up my knowledge here."

"Of course." Sylphiel said, "I remember seeing a copy of one in your library. I'll go and get it for you and then I'll turn in for the night. I wish I was a bit closer in case anything does go wrong."

"You can use Gourry's room for the night." Lina said, "It's not like he ever sleeps there, so…"

Lina suddenly blushed as Sylphiel's face went slightly taunt, "Thank you. I will be back, and then I'll be right down the hall should you need me."

"Right," Lina said.

* * *

Xellos caught a glimpse of his reflection as he walked by the fountain. He then smiled at the man who walked past and stopped him, "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the manor house?"

"Three blocks down that way." The man said as he pointed.

"Thank you." Xellos replied as he set off in that direction. He then dawdled for a bit. Depending on who you asked, it was either late at night or early in the morning so few people were out and about. Still, it was important that people saw him. Or rather, the person they thought he was. The more people who remembered seeing a dumb blonde wandering around town and asking for the location of the house where Guloisa was staying at, the better. The Eternal Queen taking her out of Maninstit did create a barrier, but not an insurmountable one. Especially for a Mazoku of his power who could alter his appearance to look like anyone he wanted.

An old woman finally shuffled down the street, and he asked her for directions. After ensuring that a few other people saw him, he easily found the manor house, and he walked through the lawns to where Guloisa's window was. He picked up some pebbles as he walked by, and then threw them at her window. He waited until he saw her face appear and made sure that she got a good look at him. She opened it and yelled, "Gourry?"

 _Fooled his own mother,_ Xellos thought as he grinned and turned around. He slowly started walking away. When he got to the edge of the grounds he waited, and after several minutes he heard the door open, and Guloisa cry, "Gourry, wait!"

He kept walking again. While imitating a physical appearance was easy, he was less sure about being able to imitate Gourry's voice with the accuracy needed to fool her. If anything, though, staying silent seemed to infuriate Guloisa, "Why won't you talk to me? Cat got your tongue? Tell me, what news is there? Did the baby make it? Why won't you answer me!?"

Xellos saw a few lights go on in the buildings they passed by, and faces pressed against windows. Someone opened one and called out at them to keep it down. Xellos smiled. This was working out better than he could have possibly expected!

He let Guloisa catch up to him. She grabbed his arm, "Why did you come out here?"

"Shh," he said, and he kept walking.

"Well what kind of an answer is that!?" she replied.

He grinned as they reached the outskirts of town, and sensing something was wrong she backed away as a wave of fear ran through her, "What's…"

He unsheathed his sword. He didn't like to use such crude weapons, but in this case, there was little choice. Guloisa's eyes widened, and she said, "You wouldn't."

He grinned, "I said I would do what I needed to keep my family safe from you."

And then he swung.

* * *

Xellos had every reason to expect Gourry's room to be empty. The swordsman had not stayed there once since Xellos had started observing them. While Xellos had every reason to believe that Gourry was enjoying his bed with Lina in the next room, he still checked from the astral plane to ensure it was empty before he materialized within to plant to evidence he needed.

He was caught off guard when the bathroom door opened, and the Shrine Maiden, dressed in a long flowing nightdress, walked in, her path lit by a light spell. "Who are you? Get out, now!" she said.

Before Xellos could consider what to do, an ethereal otherworldly screaming resounded from Lina's room, and soon the ghostly wail of Guloisa Gabriev could be heard demanding, "Gourry Gabriev, what did you do to me!?"

* * *

 **AN: Figuring out the timeline for Slayers can be tricky. Sairaag was destroyed a few months after Lina and Gourry met (and in the novels, Amelia was not part of the group then). Hellmaster was defeated either 6 months to a year after Lina and Gourry met, and the amount of time they traveled together after that is either 1-2 years…depending on the book. I guess when you're a hopeless adventuress you're not checking a calendar much. So figuring out how long Sairaag has been destroyed is rather imprecise, and I'm probably wrong.**


	42. Chapter 42

After attempting to read on her stomach and finding that it was no longer possible to get comfortable putting so much pressure on her belly, Lina flipped over to her back, and was confronted with how to hoist the heavy book up and hold it without wearing out her wrists. She eventually put a giant pillow on her stomach and propped the book against it. Not her favorite reading position, but it looked as though it would have to do for the remaining months.

Beside her Gourry started to snore, and she took a moment to run her hand through his soft hair before she continued to read. She pulled the blankets more tightly around her as the room grew colder, and it took a moment for her to realize that it was not normal. Then Gourry stirred, sat up in bed and stared straight ahead. At first Lina could see nothing, but then the cold became tinged with a feeling of rage as a red light appeared and an otherworldly voice screamed, "Gourry Gabriev, what did you do!?"

Gourry stood up, hand on his sword as an apparition of Guloisa appeared. She seemed larger than usual and surrounded by a reddish hue as the room seemed to vibrate with her anger. However she had come to be here, it was obvious that her vengeful spirit was visiting them. Lina put her hand over her mouth. If Guloisa was a ghost, then…

The chandelier overhead started to sway ominously. "Sylphiel!" Lina called, feeling unusually paralyzed. She was bedbound for the next three days. But if Guloisa started attacking, then she would need to weigh the risks of running versus staying in place. And they needed someone who could perform an exorcism spell. While Lina could handle a low level one, given the special nature of their house, Lina was sure that something more complex would be needed.

The ropes holding the chandelier started to creak ominously as the candles perched upon it started to lose their balance. Thankfully Lina had been reading by a light spell so they were unlit, but they were large candles that would definitely hurt if they landed on her. Before she could move, Gourry lunged and pulled her off the bed and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he somehow managed to grab the Blast Sword and hold it before him and he charged for the door.

Guloisa's ghost continued to wail and scream as Gourry cut through it, and finally she was silenced, if only but briefly. As he pulled the door open to the hallway that adjoined their rooms, her spirit materialized behind them and started following them through the narrow passage. Lina had hoped that they would run into Sylphiel along the way, but it wasn't until they reached Gourry's room and opened the door that they saw her. Slouched on the floor and bleeding profusely as Xellos stood over her wielding a bloodied sword.

Xellos grinned menacingly when he saw them, and Lina wondered if the situation could get any worse. But rather than attacking he simply said, "Next time." And then he vanished.

Gourry hastily sat her on the bed as he knelt down by Sylphiel to check for a pulse as Guloisa wailed pitifully, "She's alive, but I think we need Amelia."

As if on cue, the doors flew open, and Amelia and Zelgadis came in, "What's going on?"

"Guloisa's a ghost and we came in and we found Xellos attacking Sylphiel." Lina explained. "Zel, get one of the students who can perform an exorcism spell, or a Resurrection spell."

"Right," Zelgadis said as he set off downstairs as Han and Leia came in.

Amelia started performing Resurrection on Sylphiel as Leia got in front of Lina. Once assured that she was safe, Gourry walked over to his mother's spirit, an indecipherable expression on his face. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Don't you play dumb with me!" she shrieked. "You cut me down!"

"That's not possible! Gourry's been with me all night. He's not left my side once." Lina said.

The room grew colder, almost as though Guloisa was sucking all of the heat from it to fuel her rage as she screamed, "Lies!"

An intense energy filled the room as objects started to rise from the cabinets and tables they were stored upon. Lina started to wonder if Sylphiel could hold on long enough for Amelia to contain Guloisa first, but decided not to risk it. "Look, I get that you're mad!" Lina said, "If someone killed me I'd be mad too! And you can bet I'd come back as a ghost to haunt them. But first I'd make sure I got the right person."

"You think I wouldn't know my own son?" Guloisa shot back.

"What makes you so sure it was Gourry?" Lina replied as several ambassadors, as well as the Eternal Queen, appeared at the door to see what the commotion was about. "Take me through what happened."

"I was woken by the sound of someone throwing rocks at my window. When I went to check I saw Gourry standing on the grounds."

"What time was it?" Lina asked.

"Ten past two."

The ambassadors started murmuring to each other, and Lina glanced at the water clock in Gourry's room. It was only two twenty. The Eternal Queen had said that she'd taken Guloisa to the small village near Maninstit, but it took about thirty minutes to walk to it. Simply put there was no way Gourry could have been at two places at once. "It's two twenty now." Lina said.

"He made real good time then!" Guloisa screamed as the room grew colder and more menacing. One of the ambassadors screamed.

"Okay, fine, what happened after you saw someone who looked like him on the grounds?" Lina said.

"I started to follow him. And he wouldn't answer me! That was so rude of him! And then, when we got to the outskirts of town, he grabbed his sword and cut me down!"

"Are you sure it wasn't someone who altered their appearance to look like Gourry?" Lina asked as Zelgadis came in with Susan and Marcus. "Did you notice anything strange about him?"

"He wasn't speaking to me."

"And could that be because whoever it was couldn't imitate Gourry's voice?" Lina asked.

"Who would do that?" Guloisa asked, and then as the children started chanting a spell she screamed as she rushed towards them, "Don't you dare attempt to seal me away!"

Susan yelped as she stopepd chanting while the color drained from Marcus' face as the ghost moved through them, and into the ambassadors behind them, who all shivered as though a bucket of ice had been dumped on them. Guloisa laughed as her disembodied voice mocked, "Is that the best you can do? Is this the best this pathetic little school has to offer?"

"They're kids," Gourry said as Guloisa continued to laugh.

Marcus ran up to Gourry, "We need a lock of your hair."

Gourry didn't question the odd request. He grabbed a fistful from the lower part of his head where it wouldn't be very visible and cut it off and handed it to Marcus, just as a breeze started to move through the room. Marcus nodded as he ran back to Susan, and together they started chanting. Gourry's hair started to glow like freshly spun hay, and then tendrils of light started to spread from it. People started exclaiming in shock as Guloisa started screaming in protest. But soon the tendrils locked on to her and pulled her into view as they wrapped around her tightly.

"Where should we keep her?" Susan asked, obviously straining to keep their otherworldly visitor under control.

"The room she was staying in is still empty." Lina said.

"You can't hold me here forever!" Guloisa yelled in protest.

Zelgadis, meanwhile, said, "Follow me, I'll show you where the room is."

Susan and Marcus pulled, and gradually they were able to move Guloisa's begrudging spirit out of the room and into the hallway. The room warmed up as she left and they got further away. A few ambassadors left to watch, but several stayed as they looked at the scene in Gourry's room in shock.

Lina took a deep breath as she leaned against the pillows as clutched her stomach. Was she finally feeling the baby move, or was it just butterflies in her stomach? She glanced at Amelia and Sylphiel and saw that Sylphiel was stirring. She was fairly sure that Susan and Marcus would be able to seal her into her room. They'd been able to do it with the Sad Lady, after all. Morbidly Lina wondered if Maninstit would become a home for the spirits of the deceased.

"What happened?" the Eternal Queen asked.

"My best guess? Xellos attempted to kill Sylphiel." Lina explained.

"Xellos!?" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes. Gourry and I saw him when we were running from Guloisa and caught him in the act. Here's the thing I want everyone in this room to remember. Xellos could have easily killed Sylphiel with his powers, but he ran her through with a sword. Why would he do that unless he was attempting to frame Gourry?" Lina said as Gourry stared awkwardly at the floor, as if unsure how to react.

"But why kill Sylphiel?" one of the ambassadors asked.

"Sylphiel, I would say, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I may be going out on a limb, but I would bet you anything that Xellos killed the Baroness but wanted it to look as though Gourry had. He probably wanted to plant evidence of the crime in Gourry's room. Gourry never uses this room at night and he had every reason to expect it to be empty. Sylphiel was staying here to keep a close eye on me in case I ran into anymore complications, though, so he was likely startled when he found her here and attempted to kill her as well." Lina explained as she rubbed her stomach, which wasn't settling down. What if no one believed her? "As for why he would want to kill the Baroness, I can think of several reasons, none of them good."

People started murmuring again as Sylphiel sat up. "Is it true that Xellos attacked you?" one of the ambassadors asked.

"It was a man I'd never seen before." Sylphiel said as she put her hands to her temples, "Black, chin length hair. From the bloodlust he generated I don't think he was human."

"That's Xellos." Lina confirmed.

"Come," the Eternal Queen said as she turned towards the ambassadors, "Let's go downstairs for drinks. Sir Gourry has suffered a horrible shock, and Dame Lina needs her rest, and Ambassador Lahda needs to recover from her ordeal."

"Right." Several people murmured.

"I'm going down with them to see what the vibe is." Han whispered to Leia as she nodded.

"I'll make sure everyone here gets settled in." Leia replied, and then she turned to her daughter, "And let's get you back to your own bed so Sylphiel can rest more comfortably."

"Right." Gourry said mechanically as he lifted Lina up. Under different circumstances she might have given him a hard time over treating her like an invalid. But given the expression on his face, it was obvious that silence was the best thing for the moment.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lina asked Gourry as he stared out the window leading out to the balcony.

"I don't even know." He said as he squinted. "Someone is coming."

"Who?" Lina asked as Leia came over to look.

"Looks like an official sort." Gourry said. "Probably here to have my hide."

"There's a house full of people who saw you here tonight!" Lina shot back. "They can't have you."

He walked towards her and gently kissed her. "I'll handle it. Don't worry, just take care of yourself."

He put a hand on her stomach, and for the first time, Lina resented being pregnant. Stay in bed for three days. It should have been so easy. But then, when in her life had she gone three straight days without an emergency? She hated having to stay put and let other people do the work! "Bring me down with you." She demanded.

"Well, damned if I can see a thing out there, but I'll take your word for it." Leia said as she sat on the bed and put an arm around Lina, "Gourry, go and find the Eternal Queen and follow her lead. Lina, don't force me to sit on you. Stay put and rest up, no one is taking Gourry away."

Gourry nodded, "I'll be back." He said.

Lina watched him leave pensively, and as the door closed behind him Leia said, "Look, your quick, logic thinking has already helped him so much. The Eternal Queen will be able to put that to good use. And if it helps, you can yell at me for keeping you up here."

Lina sighed, and leaned her head against her shoulder, "I guess there are times where it is good to have people around to shoulder the burden. This still sucks."

* * *

Gourry could barely feel anything, other than an intense desire to sleep, as he walked to the foyer. The man he had seen earlier was knocking and, since Jeeves still refused to stay overnight, the ambassadors and the Eternal Queen as well as Zel, Amelia and Han, had come out to see who was there. Gourry took a deep breath, and tried to work up some energy as he joined the crowd. Somehow he would have to get through this confrontation.

The doors opened and Kara and Bruce, who had guard duty that night, came in, obviously surprised by the crowd already gathered in the foyer. "Good evening." The Eternal Queen said as Gourry stood beside her. "Welcome, Constable Finley."

"Your Majesty." The Constable said, "I hate to bother you so late, but I'm here on a very serious matter. There was a murder in the village earlier."

"We are aware. The ghost of the victim has already visited this manor to inform us of the circumstances of her death."

"Ghost?" The Constable said as the color drained from his face, "There's a ghost here?"

"Two ghosts, but they are both contained in certain rooms of the house and will not bother us, unless you would like to interrogate Ambassador Gabriev."

"If anyone else knew the name of a recently murdered woman before I came to discuss it with them, I would be mighty suspicious. I suppose you know who murdered her."

"I do, though I have come to a different conclusion you have, as you are here under a case of mistaken identity." The Eternal Queen said, "Which I shall prove if you follow me to the parlor."

"There's nothing mistaken about it. Sir Gourry was seen by the whole village." Constable Finley said even as he moved with her, and the others followed.

"In this world of magic, Mazoku and demons, is it so hard to believe that there are creatures who can assume the appearance of an innocent man to do a horrible deed?" The Eternal Queen countered. "Multiple witnesses saw Sir Gourry here at the same time that you allegedly saw him in your village. Ambassador Gabriev did create quite a stir with her appearance. And I will prove it."

"How do you propose to prove that?"

"A man can't be in two places at once, can he?" The Eternal Queen said as they entered the parlor.

"No, I suppose not."

"Kara, could you grab some parchment and tear it apart so everyone gets a piece, as well as some quills?"

"Right, your majesty." Kara said, and she rushed to the school room.

"Everyone who was at Maninstit will write down the time that they saw Sir Gourry here. Once that is done, Constable, you will write the time that Baroness Guloisa was murdered. And we will compare them. For the record, how far is the village from Maninstit?"

"Thirty minutes." The Constable said. "Though someone running could probably make it in fifteen. And with all of the magic users here…"

"He wouldn't be able to get here much faster than fifteen minutes." Zelgadis said.

"Right," the Constable said as Kara returned and started handing out the parchment. The ambassadors started writing on it, and when they were done everyone looked at the Constable expectantly, who wrote down his own time.

"Let's see what we have, then." The Eternal Queen said. "I have two twenty."

Several ambassadors murmured in agreement with two twenty as the Constable shook his head, "But he was seen in the village at two fifteen!"

"Or something who resembled him." The Eternal Queen said. "I think we can all agree that it would have been impossible for Sir Gourry to have traveled here from the village in five minutes, and to have cleaned himself of the blood that would have resulted in such a horrible deed. Kara and Bruce, did you see anyone leave or come in before Constable Finley tonight?"

"No, your majesty. It was quiet."

"Sir Gourry's wife, who is currently indisposed, also insists that he was with her all night and never left her side. Considering she is with child and nearly lost the baby I have a hard time imagining that Sir Gourry would want to be far from her in case further complications resulted." The Eternal Queen said.

The constable took off his hat and scratched his bald head, "OK, you've convinced me that Sir Gourry was here tonight. But if he didn't do it, who did?"

"Shortly before two twenty an ambassador who was staying here was attacked by a Mazoku named Xellos. Unlike humans, Mazoku can teleport between two places nearly instantaneously. Xellos would have had no reason to attack Ambassador Lahda, unless she'd caught him planting evidence to incriminate Sir Gourry."

"That sounds preposterous!" Constable Finley exclaimed.

"She is currently recovering from the ordeal she suffered tonight, but I will bring you up to talk to her about the attack she suffered tonight."

Constable Finley looked at the Eternal Queen warily, "I won't see the ghost, will I?"

The Eternal Queen smiled, "You have my assurance."

"Fine."

"In the meantime, based on the fact that several witnesses can vouch for Sir Gourry's presence here near the time of the murder at a location at best fifteen minutes away, can we conclude that you have no reason to hold him?"

Constable Finley sighed, "No. But I don't know what justice there will be if the culprit was a Mazoku." What he said next actually pierced the shock that Gourry was feeling as a tendril of dread wrapped around his heart, "But I don't know how you'll ever convince the Elmekians that this wasn't an assassination and avoid a war!"

The Eternal Queen smiled sadly, "One thing at a time, Constable. One thing at a time."


	43. Chapter 43

The morning after Guloisa had been murdered, Gourry had found himself sleeping off the shock rather than engaging in his normal routine. Fortunately it seemed as though no one held it against him. When he'd woken in the late afternoon, he found he wasn't sure if he was grieving the loss of his mother or the loss of the mother he never would have. But before he could think about it too much, the Eternal Queen had paid him a visit to explain that she had broken the news of Guloisa's murder to Gregory via a vision spell, with some worrying developments. And since that had happened, a sense of anxiety and dread had displaced any sadness he had been feeling. And his thoughts became consumed with fears of going to war with his family and having to spill their blood.

As had been expected, Gregory refused to believe Gourry was innocent, regardless of how many ambassadors from many different kingdoms with many competing interests said otherwise. And he was threatening war if Zeferia did not send Gourry to his homeland to answer for his crimes.

"Are you sure you're up for it today?" Zelgadis asked, "I can take your class again."

Gourry tried to smile reassuringly as they walked out of the manor the next morning. "No. I need to get back into my schedule."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Zelgadis said as Gourry prepared to face his students. While it was a bit hard to get started, once he did it was a wonderful escape from the diplomatic nightmare he had found himself in. As the sun moved higher in the sky he found that the movement and the activity helped distract him from his thoughts. When he dismissed the class to lunch he felt better than he had when it had started. He was about the head back to the manor when he noticed Owen looking at him expectantly. Gourry asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"I want you to know, I believe that you're innocent." Owen said, "Still, I don't know how you didn't kill her then and there in the foyer after she told you that you deserved to lose the baby. I would have."

Gourry felt as though ice water had been poured over him. He did not in any way feel equipped for the impending conversation, and suddenly getting back into his normal routine seemed like a foolhardy idea.

"A good swordsman never strikes a physical blow in response to words." Gourry eventually said. "Even if those words cut."

"But some words are inexcusable!" Owen persisted. "If people don't respect you…"

"You can force people to fear you through violence, but you can't force people to respect you through it." Gourry snapped, "If someone isn't going to respect you, then all you can do is have as little to do with them as possible. And that's why I ran away from home, and that's what I saw my mother only when I had to."

Owen looked at him as Gourry ran his hand through his hair. "Look, to kill, to take a life, it's not something to take lightly or to puff your chest up over to look tough. And if that's the lesson that you've learned from me, then I've failed as a teacher."

"Look, no one would have blamed you if you had…"

"And where does it end?" Gourry asked as he felt a dull ache form under his eyes, but he didn't want to lose it in front of his student, "We're on the verge of war with the Elmekian Empire. Do you realize what that means? More deaths. Which means more grudges. And to say that an insult will be worth those lives? I don't think so. Someone has to say it's enough."

"You fight though. You've killed." Owen persisted.

"I fight. I'm good at fighting. And I don't kill unless I have to." Gourry smiled wryly, "That was what drew me to Lina. Wars waged between humans are often waged for petty reasons, and there's little that is noble about them. But fighting Mazoku is another thing entirety. They want to end our existence and will stop at nothing to do it, and there is nothing more noble than fighting to live. A Mazoku is not a human, and different rules apply. If there's one thing I want you to understand when you leave here, it is that you should be careful to avoid violence with other humans when you can. It's a last resort, not a first one."

"The world doesn't work that way, though. The world is hard. People will take advantage of you if they smell weakness." Owen countered.

"Since when is taking the high road a weakness?" Gourry asked with a shrug, and before Owen could open his mouth again he worked to end the conversation that was taking so much out of him, "Look, when it is necessary to take lives is something good people can disagree on. Duke Zelgadis and I have had our differences here, and Zel was probably right. You can ask him about it. Still, he would agree that it's not worth starting a war over words. Anyway, you'd better get on to lunch. And my wife is waiting for me to bring hers up."

"Well, I wouldn't want to starve a pregnant lady." Owen said as he clapped Gourry on the back as they started walking to the manor, "How is she doing?"

"She's starting to go stir crazy being bedbound all day and night, but other than that she's doing well."

* * *

When Gourry brought the lunch tray up to Lina's room he was not too surprised to see that books and papers were strewn all over the bed. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the Elmekian Empire. "Been busy?" he asked.

"Going out of my skin just sitting here all day," Lina said as she barely looked up from what she was writing, "But I've been productive."

"Oh?" he asked as he sat the tray on the table by the bed and took his plate. He didn't feel like eating for once, but he also didn't want to worry her by letting on. So he forced himself to take a bite.

She handed him some parchment with a list of names and initials on them, "I've been researching names."

"I thought it was too early to worry about that." He said bemusedly, even as he appreciated a beacon of hope to attach his thoughts to.

"I'm further along now!" Lina said as she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, "And look, Amelia already has a name picked out and her pregnancy is going along just fine. Besides, a child has to live with their name their whole life. It requires a great deal of thought."

"I can't argue with that." Gourry said as he finished his sandwich. "Though I still don't see what you have against Dimmy."

Lina snorted, "I'm wondering if It would be a good idea to name the child something that evokes the Lord of Nightmares, the one who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos. Something like Midas or Aurelia. Something that will herald just how important and powerful he is so no one will mess with him."

"What do those names have to do with gold?" Gourry asked.

"Oh, but it would take longer than the rest of my bed rest to explain that!" Lina exclaimed, "And you'd just forget. I just worry it would make him stand out too much, and perhaps rather than protecting him it would make him a target. I mean, growing up gifted does make it hard to fit in, so perhaps something simple will be better to help him blend in more, like John or Mary? Or something in between?"

"What would be in between?" Gourry asked.

"You know, a name that's familiar but not too common."

"Like Dimmy?"

"No! Not Dimmy! I have never heard of that ridiculous name before you brought it up!" Lina yelled.

"I don't know, it just seems that if a name is familiar but not too common that would mean it's a name no one likes."

"Some names are just more popular in some areas than others! Give them a far shot." Lina countered.

"Well, what would be an example?"

"Something like Chuck, or Blanche!"

"Chuck?" Gourry repeated. "You prefer Chuck over Dimmy?"

"I guess we'll scratch that one off the list." Lina said as she crossed it out.

"Maybe we should see what it looks like when it's born." He said as he grabbed an apple, "I mean Aurelia would be good for a blonde but not so much for a brunette."

"That's actually a good point." Lina said excitedly. "Maybe I should categorize this by hair and eye color and facial features? Aurelia or Blanche for a blonde, Abigail for a redhead, Mary or Sophia for a brunette. Maybe even personality traits. We don't have to name him right away, we can wait a few days and see what he is like."

Gourry looked at her and cocked an eyebrow before he took another bite of his apple, "You really are bored, aren't you?"

She sighed as she put a hand on her stomach, "Don't get me started."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, "It's been a hard few days."

She looked at him, "For you too. Do you want to talk about it?"

Given that he didn't want to worry her with it and the fact that he was doing everything he could to not think about it, he said, "I actually do like hearing your thoughts about what to name him. Much more pleasant to think about."

He squeezed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her. He then touched his finger to the tip of her nose, "No fair taking my dessert while I'm kissing you."

"Not my fault you were distracted." Lina said as she took a bite of the chocolate pudding, and then she turned more somber, "Or perhaps we should honor fallen comrades?"

"Like Luke and Milina, or Jade and Maius?" he asked.

"Now that I think of it, I guess we would have to have a lot of kids to honor all of them. I'm not sure if I could bear it if I named my son Luke and then had a dream where Jade asked me why he wasn't honored."

"What are these initials?" Gourry asked he looked at the paper.

"Oh," Lina said, "You don't know how many horrible initials I would notice in hotel registries. There should be a law, if your last name begins with 'S' then you should not bestow your child with a name that begins with 'B.'"

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"B.S.!" Lina exclaimed, "Can't you imagine the teasing someone with those initials would get? Or P.E.?"

"How many bad combinations are you going to get with 'I?'" He asked.

"Not sure, but you can't be too careful! I don't want him to curse our names every time he signs a hotel registry!"

Someone knocked, "Come in." Lina said.

They were surprised to see Luna, who carried a basket of baked goods in her arms as she said as she walked up to hug her sister, "Oh Lina. How are you feeling?"

Lina looked confused, "Fine, really. Just one more day and I'm off bed rest."

"If you need more time…"

"I'm kind of itching to get active again, you know?" Lina said.

"We don't want you to overdo it…"

"This doesn't make me weak." Lina snapped. "Sylphiel said I could take down a Mazoku still once she clears me."

"Don't let your pride get in the way of doing what is best for your baby."

"What did you say?" Lina asked.

"Are those cookies fresh?" Gourry cut in.

"Yes, have some." Luna said as she pulled them out and started distributing them, even as Lina continued to glare at her.

"How are the boys doing?" Gourry asked.

"Fine, they're downstairs with my folks." Luna said, "I am sorry to hear about your mother."

That was a topic Gourry did not want to discuss, "Thanks."

"How are things looking in Elmekia?" Luna asked.

Gourry was grateful that Lina took over, and wished that he could slip out in case he lost his composure, "The Eternal Queen spoke with Gregory using a vision spell. He's convinced Gourry killed her, and he's threatening war if we don't send Gourry to Elmekia to stand trial. Same old spiel."

Gourry felt his heart tighten as Lina continued, "The Eternal Queen is holding firm. She figures that due to Mazoku influence war with the Elmekian Empire and the Kingdom of Dils is likely inevitable. It just is unfortunate that this is the catalyst."

"But there's been no declaration of war?" Luna asked.

"No. Gregory gave a time frame. Four weeks." Lina said as she ate the cookie, and then she noticed Luna's expression. "What is it?"

"There are rumors of attacks on the edge of the border of the Elmekian Empire and the Desert of Destruction." Luna said.

"Attacks?" Lina repeated.

"Whole villages have been destroyed. No survivors. And the carnage was worse than seen during the demon uprisings." Luna explained. "Gregory may be facing a war on two fronts."

"I'm not sure if that's good news or not." Lina said, "Though if whatever is going on in the Desert of Destruction keeps him so occupied that he forgets Gourry…"

"I wouldn't be on it," Gourry said, "Besides, if the Mazoku are as deep in the Elmekian Empire as we suspect, then they could probably help Gregory with whatever is going on there."

Lina sighed, "I hate it when you make a good point."

"Something will work out." Luna said, "I brought a Knight to escort Ambassador Gelo to Dils and out of our borders. War will likely follow."

"Speaking of fighting a war on two fronts." Lina said, "Hey, whatever is attacking the Elmekian border hasn't hit us, has it?"

"Strangely, no." Luna said, "It's stays to the south."

"Well, then we won't have to worry about that headache." Lina mused. "I do have a question for you, though. Honor's cat, Nimitz. Any idea how that cat got to be so smart?"

Relief washed through Gourry as they stopped talking about the Elmekian Empire as Luna took a cookie and ate it with a sigh, "Some mysteries in this universe will forever confound us." Then she glanced at the paper with the names on it, "Midas and Aurelia? That would be fitting. Blanche, though? Really, Lina, there's a reason no one names their kid Blanche!"

"Who asked you!?" Lina screamed.

* * *

When Gourry left Lina to go downstairs to get dinner and found himself in an empty hallway, he felt the control he had been able to exert earlier in the day start to wane. Before he could think about ducking someplace where he could compose himself, though, Han came out into the hallway and glanced at him. "It's been awhile since we've been fishing. We're going tonight after dinner."

Gourry managed to nod as he wondered if his distress was that obvious before he took a calming breath. And so, after a quick dinner with Lina, he found himself at a lake, close to Maninstit but far enough away to give them some privacy, with his father-in-law.

"How are you doing?" Han asked Gourry as he threw his fishing line into the water.

"I'm okay." Gourry said mechanically as he selected some bait.

"Are you?"

Gourry sighed. "It's been hard. But I'm pushing forward. Resisting the urge to run and offer my head to Gregory."

Han looked at him severely, "You've got a kid on the way! No way you can do that, especially when you're innocent."

"I know that. Still, my guilt or innocence isn't going to matter much when lives are on the line."

"It matters if we sacrifice innocent people to avoid a war." Han said, "You and Lina have been fighting Mazoku on your own for so long now, and unfortunately larger stakes are tied to it now. They're tapping in on human's desire for self-destruction. After all you've done now that the stakes are higher do you really want to give up?"

"It's not that I want to give up." Gourry said as he threw his line in, "It's that I ran away from my family for a reason. To stop the cycle of violence, of blood spilling blood. While I don't like it, I can live with people believing I would kill my own mother. I know she was a horrible person, but she still gave me life and it hurts that so many people will believe that of me. What bothers me more is that I don't want my children around these familial battles or to have to confront those choices. And here I am. Facing war with my family, and it's about to touch a new generation. If turning myself into Gregory can stop that, then maybe it would be worth it."

Han put a hand on his shoulder, "Once you're dead you lose your ability to influence anything. If you really believe you would have more power to avert a war dead than alive then you really are as stupid as Lina claims you are."

"How do I stop this, then?" Gourry asked, "If Gregory is set on war…"

"Then you turning yourself in won't deter him." Han snapped as his line went taunt. He pulled it in and scowled, "Who throws boots into a lake anyway?"

As he took the footwear off Gourry still couldn't help but think that the situation was helpless. He silently berated himself for being stupid enough to think he could get away from his family, that they somehow wouldn't find a way back into his life. That he could actually raise a child in a happy family that wasn't spilling each other's blood, "So I guess I'm just going to have to raise my child with this. And I'm just going to have to accept it."

Gourry felt his heart grow heavy as his eyes welled up. Han sighed, "Things change, in ways we can't predict. When we got pregnant with Luna business was booming and we thought we'd be able to buy a larger store soon. But then some serious competitors sprang up, and we found ourselves struggling to put food on the table. Things had recovered by the time we had Lina, but then paying for her education about broke us. And back when our fortunes were reversed when Luna was an infant, I'd wondered why we'd had her if we were going to watch her starve and be able to provide so poorly for her. But things turned out better than I feared they would, and there was also so much joy. And no matter what happens, nothing can take the happy memories away."

They were silent for a moment before Han continued, "And the important thing is that you're there to teach your child right from wrong and how to cope with life's miseries as well as its joys."

Gourry managed to smile a little, "I guess Lina would never forgive me if I wasn't."

"She's not the only one!" Han said, "It may be hard to see now, but it will be alright. So no more talk about turning yourself in. You're not impressing anyone."

"I'll remember that." Gourry said.

"I'll etch it into your dense brain if I have to!"

* * *

Gourry still felt miserable, but not as despairing as he had been by the time that he had come home with Han. While it was getting late, the kids were still up and running amok. He spied Jean-Luc and Indy walking swiftly through the hallway, holding a large bag while wearing mischievous grins as they did so. "Hey," Gourry said as he stopped them, "What's this?"

"We've been digging on the grounds," Indy said as he opened the bag and revealed some old, corroded swords, "We found these! How old do you think they are?"

"I don't know much about Zeferian swords and their history." Gourry admitted as an idea dawned on him.

Han, meanwhile, said, "Old, those swords are old."

"Yeah, but one hundred years old? Two hundred? A thousand?" Indy asked.

"Who cares?" Han said, "They're rusted and of no use to anyone."

"We do! This is our history." Jean-Luc said, "So we're off to the library to see if we can date them more precisely."

"One moment, Jean-Luc." Gourry said.

"What? We won't be up too late."

"Do you still have that contact in the Elmekian Empire?" Gourry asked.

"Yes."

"Can you talk to him and ask about the situation on the border of the Elmekian Empire and the Desert of Destruction?"

"Sure." Jean-Luc said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, but thanks."

* * *

 **AN: Because name stuff gets so sensitive, my husband and I did the familiar but not too common zone with our kids and I had an uncle named Chuck and Blanche is a name that intrigues me. I do strongly urge all expectant parents to see what their kids' initials will spell, though. Rosters in places I've worked at contained initials and there would be some doozies. Especially if people included their middle initial.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Everything looks good." Sylphiel said as she closed her bag, "You are now free to go about your regular routine."

"Thank goodness," Lina said as she practically jumped off the bed. "Oh, I am taking a long walk after breakfast! My legs are so sore from doing nothing."

"Just don't over do it." Gourry cautioned.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." Sylphiel said.

"Hey," Lina said as she walked over to her, "I don't know how we can every repay…"

Sylphiel waved her away, "I was happy I could help."

"Look, I know this is a difficult conversation. I mean it couldn't have been easy for you, and I'm pretty sure if I'd been in your shoes I would have been a lot meaner."

Sylphiel blushed as she opened her mouth to protest, but Lina quickly put a bottle into her hands and said, "Take this."

Sylphiel's eyes widened. "Is this an adellian potion?"

"You should be able to sell it for some good cash, I mean really good cash. Use it towards rebuilding Sairaag, or whatever you want to do." Lina said.

"I am. But I can't accept this."

"You can. Our baby is priceless to us, so this seems like pocket change really." Lina said.

"It's rare that Lina is this generous with her money," Gourry said, "So just take it."

Sylphiel blinked her eyes rapidly, "I can't begin to tell you how much this helps me."

"Just put it to good use." Lina said.

Sylphiel smiled a little as she wiped her eyes, "I will. Thank you."

"Will you be leaving with the other ambassadors after breakfast?" Lina asked.

"Yes," Sylphiel said, "It is quite a long trip back to Lyzeille and I am eager to get back. Especially now that I have this, as well as some help that Princess Amelia offered. I have a feeling that this time next year things will be very different."

Lina put a hand on her stomach. All of them were going through such massive changes! She and Gourry would have a small baby this time next year, and so would Zel and Amelia. And Sylphiel could be breaking ground on Sairaag. "Let us know how it goes. And if you ever need any help, feel free to contact us. We will offer whatever assistance we can. Like I said, our baby is priceless and to be honest I don't feel that we can ever repay you."

Sylphiel grabbed her hands, "If it hadn't been for you the world would have been destroyed, several times earlier. Everyone here owes their existence to you. This was only a small way I could repay you."

Lina was a bit taken aback, but managed to squeeze her hands, "Take care, Sylphiel."

"You, too. Let me know when your little one arrives. Safe journey."

"We will. Safe journey."

"Sir Gourry." Sylphiel said as she nodded.

Gourry nodded in acknowledgement as she turned to leave. Lina sighed as the door shut behind her, "That wasn't too awkward this time. I guess we're figuring it out like the mature, responsible adults that we are."

"You're a mature responsible adult?" Gourry asked.

"Anyway," Lina said as she opened her chest of drawers and started rummaging through her clothes, "I hope her luck turns."

"Huh?" Gourry asked.

"Amelia was telling me about how she's been having a hard time of it with rebuilding Sairaag and all." Lina said. "I hope it takes off. And that she finds the man of her dreams soon."

"What? Worried that I'll run off with her?"

"Hardly," Lina said disdainfully as she grabbed a shirt. Given that everyone at Maninstit knew she was pregnant, there was no use hiding the bump anymore, "But I don't like feeling guilty for marrying you. Especially when we didn't do anything wrong."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head, "It will be nice for things to go back to normal. I mean I am glad she was here, but it does get uncomfortable."

Lina smiled a little, and then wondered out loud, "I wonder what we're having for breakfast? I am so hungry!"

Lina did feel a bit self-conscious as they stepped out of her room and walked towards the stairs. Most of the clothes she had were tailored to minimize her bump so even though she wasn't deliberately hiding it now she didn't think anyone would notice unless they were looking. And now that the cat was out of the bag, everyone would be looking. The sounds of students milling about downstairs grew louder as they walked down them, and soon one of the students shrieked, "She's back! Dame Lina is back!"

It seemed as though everyone in the foyer started talking at once as they surrounded her, asking her how she was doing. "Okay, okay, back off and give me some space!" Lina said, though she was smiling and good natured, "I'm doing perfectly fine, I'm ready to get back to work, and I'm strong enough to kick any ass that needs kicking."

A few people laughed as Maeve said, "You look so pretty!"

Lina blushed a little, "Thank you."

"See, I told you her boobs had gotten bigger." She heard Adora whisper to Mara Jade.

Lina yelled. "Yours wouldn't be the first ass I need to kick, would it Adora?"

"Sorry, miss." Adora said sheepishly.

"Sir Gourry, Dame Lina," Jean-Luc said as he broke through the crowds. "Good morning. It is good to see you out and about again."

"Thank you." Lina said, and then was surprised as Jean-Luc turned to address Gourry.

"I did as you asked, and I got a strange request." Jean-Luc said.

Lina looked at Gourry questioningly as he asked, "Oh?"

"Well, my uncle relayed a message from the Duchess Gertude that she would like to speak with her brother about something called Garm."

Gourry paled a little as Jean-Luc continued, "Would you be able to meet tonight at eight?"

"Yes." Gourry said.

"I'll let him know." Jean-Luc said as he ran off.

Before Lina could ask Gourry a question, Pippi ran up and squealed, "Congrats! You look so cute!"

"Um, thanks." Lina said as she touched her belly shyly. This was definitely going to take some getting used to!

Pippi reached out, "Can I touch it?"

"No." Lina said as she put her arms around her belly protectively, and then she sighed as she saw the look on Pippi's face, "Ask Amelia, she likes it. Now go on to breakfast. All of you! Go! I'll see you in class this afternoon!"

The children dispersed, and Lina and Gourry continued towards the dining room. "What's this about?"

"I asked Jean-Luc to check with his uncle to see about the attacks in the Elmekian Empire."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Lina said. "Let me guess. Duchess Gertrude is a relative?"

"A sister." Gourry said.

"Please tell me she's nothing like your mother."

Gourry sighed as they entered the breakfast room, "She was a few years younger than me, and I left when I was seventeen. I really can't say much about what she's like or how marriage has changed her."

"So this could either be good or bad." Lina said.

"With my folks, always brace yourself for bad." Gourry said.

* * *

"Starting in two weeks we will conduct a series of Catch the Flag games." Gourry told the assembled kids as they started to murmur excitedly. "You will play for points, and at the end of the season the team with the most points will win a trophy. There will be some twists, though."

Everyone went silent to listen as Gourry said, "At some point in the game, a rock golem will defend the flag. It will be fully under one of the sorcerer's control, and a certain level of skill will be required to defeat it. I've attached sheets for rules that we have worked out."

There was a rustling of paper as everyone started to read them. The rock golem had been Zel's idea, and a way to rig the game so that players would be forced to make a strategic retreat as at least two people would be necessary to defeat him. Gourry had thought he'd feel more excited than he did as he watched them, but the truth was he was so worried about what was happening in the Elmekian Empire that his feelings were rather muted.

Eventually the kids started chatting excitedly, and Han said, "I think this will be fun. Add some competition, give us some non-life threatening excitement to think about."

Gourry nodded, and he looked towards the manor and saw that the ambassadors were leaving, "It will also be a relief to have all of these official types gone."

"And the Eternal Queen is happy." Han said. "She believes we were successful."

"I guess we'll see."

Han clasped him on the shoulder, "Keep your eyes open, and believe it will be okay. Now, let's start class."

* * *

At eight, Lina met with Gourry, the Eternal Queen, Luna and Amelia to talk with Gourry's sister. Jean-Luc explained that Getrude's own sorcerer would use a vision spell to project her image to them. When Getrude appeared, promptly at eight, Lina had to admit that she was a bit off guard. Lina had been expecting another blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty, but it seemed as though Gertrude was the odd one out. Not that she wasn't beautiful. That definitely seemed to run in his family. And in this case, Gertrude was an auburn-haired green-eyed beauty. "Gourry." She said commandingly, but there was an undercurrent in her voice that Lina couldn't quite identify.

"Trudy." Gourry replied.

Gertude looked him over, "Did you kill our mother?"

"No," Gourry said, "And there's several ambassadors from other kingdoms who will swear that they saw me at home at the time she was murdered."

Gertrude smiled mirthlessly, "A pity. There were many times I wanted to kill her."

Lina wasn't sure if she was attempting to manipulate Gourry into incriminating himself or if she was serious. When Gourry opened his mouth she feared he would say something stupid. Instead he said, "I never wanted her dead. Banished to the far ends of the earth or reformed, but never dead."

"You were always the noble one." Gertrude said with the fire of barely concealed rage within her voice, "Greg knows that. But the hounds are beckoning for war, and he's going to get us all destroyed with it!"

"So you don't approve of Gregory's plan?" Lina said, surprised at her vehemence.

"Damned if I was going to get involved, to my own folly. I know better now. Unfortunately it took some losses to wake me up to that."

"What happened?" Lina asked.

Gertrude was silent for a moment, "Last week I was visiting a property close to the Desert of Destruction. We kept hearing rumors about a monster called Garm, but we just thought it was a silly legend. I now know better. We were attacked and I barely got away with my life! My best friend didn't." Gertrude said as she started to tear up, "I've seen what this thing can do! I went to Gregory and begged him to send troops to kill it, but he got it into his head that he needs to capture it and release it upon Zeferia."

"What?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"I'm no Mazoku slayer, but I know that that beast will not be captured. It will die before it's captured, and it will take a lot of people with him. Swords have no effect on him, and not even the sorcerer I had with me was able to do much. Granted, he wasn't very talented. Still. Gregory is a fool to try and I want it destroyed because it killed my friend!" Gertrude said, "And I can tell you there are a host of other Elmekians who are terrified of Garm."

Lina turned to look at the Eternal Queen who said diplomatically. "We are sorry to hear about your loss and the tragedies that you have endured."

"That means nothing to me if those are just words." Gertrude said.

"We have many talented people who can defeat this creature. We would be willing to send one to the border, regardless of what you can promise us in return." The Eternal Queen said.

"The Dukedom of Arapi is the largest in this country." Gertude explained, "My husband and I are prepared to refuse to give Gregory the troops he needs for a war with Zeferia if you destroy Garm and give me his head. I want to mount it on my wall."

 _Damn! Well, Gourry's benevolence definitely seems out of character for this family._ Lina thought as she cradled her stomach and wondered what their child would be like.

"Are you prepared to sign a treaty to that affect?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"I already have one drawn up." Gertrude said as she held up a scroll.

Lina felt her heart pound in her chest as the Eternal Queen nodded as she read it, "Well then. I guess we should prepared our strongest knights. Dame Lina, do you have any questions?"

"Tell me more about Garm." Lina said.

Gertrude ran a hand through her hair, "For all its fierceness it wasn't big."

"Ah, sounds like Lina." Gourry said.

"Can it." Lina snapped.

Gertrude continued, "It was strong enough to rip doors off their hinges and nothing that we hit it with deterred it. It just kept going like it didn't care."

"What is it exactly, though?" Lina asked.

"It might be a chimera. Black fur, walks on four legs like a dog and has a face like a weasel. It looks like a mere animal, but its eyes glow red. There was something mystical about it. Swords just bounce off his skin as though they were rubber. It claws that can rip a man into three pieces." Gertrude shuddered, "And I know this is going to sound crazy, but when Garm would open his mouth, people would just disintegrate into dust, as though he was releasing an invisible energy at them."

"I've seen some chimeras," Lina said, "Usually it's obvious that they're blended with a different creature."

"You would know better than me. A strange energy swirled around him, like a thin white cloud on the desert."

"Like a miasma?" Lina said.

"That sounds like a better descriptor than anything I've been able to come up with." Gertrude said.

Lina exhaled, and Gourry asked, "Do you have an idea what it is?"

"Hard to say for sure." Lina said, "But it's survived in the Desert of Destruction for who knows how long, and that place is rather hostile to life. What if it was just a regular animal that somehow absorbed the vileness of its habitat and became a monster?"

"Remember the stories Mom used to read to us." Luna said.

Lina nodded as she recalled the stories Leia would read on rainy nights as Gourry said, "What, you mean like when the Miasma Forest was created?"

"Very astute, Gourry," Lina said, "I guess you were paying attention when you were given the grand tour of Sairaag."

"I don't follow." Getrude said.

"When Zanaffar was slain in Sairaag, by none other than your notable ancestor, it is said that it bled so profusely that it flooded the nearby forest. Even when the blood receded, a miasma persisted. Animals went wild and started attacking the city. There are lots of stories of brave magic users who defeated them. What if something similar happened with Garm, but until recently he was trapped on the other side of the barrier, and now that it's gone, he's been attacking cities on the border?"

"So that means you have an idea about how to kill it." Gertrude said.

Lina nodded, "And the means."

"Then we have a deal. I get Garm's head, and I stop Gregory from starting a war with Zeferia."

"I will have my aide come and transcribe the paper you have shown me, and then I will sign it and witness your signature from your end." The Eternal Queen said as she rang for Aliciane.

* * *

After the treaty was signed and the spell ended, everyone looked at Gourry. "Do you think she was sincere?"

"Yes. But I also think she's an opportunist. She'll ally with us when it suits her interests and stab us in the back as soon as it no longer does." Gourry explained.

"But do you think it's worth it to send someone to kill Garm?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"Well, even if we are nearly at war with the Elmekian Empire, the everyday people living in it, they don't have any control over what Gregory does, and they're the ones who are going to suffer the most for it. They just want to live their lives. It doesn't feel right turning our back on them."

"And regardless of whether or not Duchess Getrude's offer is genuine, if we help the Elmekians it may influence Emperor Gregory in a good way, and it would be harder for him to justify going to war with you." Amelia said.

"I agree." The Eternal Queen said, "And I believe that this may be a good time to highlight the merits of this school."

Lina sat up straighter, "You mean send a student down, and not a Ceiphied Knight?"

"Yes." The Eternal Queen replied.

"But they're still kids." Gourry said. "They're still learning. They haven't even completed their first year here."

"Several have turned fourteen since the starting here. Lina was thirteen when she left home." The Eternal Queen pointed out.

"And several have already taken down demons, back when Shabranigdu was revived. Nerys. Clark. Ripley." Luna added.

"There's a difference in what happens when someone attacks your village versus sending kids out into a world they might not be prepared for." Gourry said as Lina bit her lip.

"You knew when you took this assignment that we expected results. I have put a lot of money into this. Showing my people that we avoided the financial burden of a war, in addition to saving lives, will quiet the voices of those who want to shut this project down." The Eternal Queen explained severely, "Find someone who is ready. We need a victory."

Lina felt a sense of unease creep through her. On the one hand she had left home when she was young. But she had done it for the joy of it. There was no pressure on her to take down a monster and avert a war. And worse, she knew what it was like to live with the skeletons of fighting such battles. Still. "I guess I knew this was coming. With respect, I think it would be better if we sent two students down. So that they have someone to keep their back, and they can contact us with the Vision spell if need be. We can have a sorcerer and swordsperson combo, I think. Gourry?"

"I guess that makes me marginally more comfortable with it." He eventually said. After all, what choice did they have?

"Good," The Eternal Queen said in a clipped fashion, "So, who should we send down?"

Lina thought for a moment, "We need someone strong with Shamanist and White magic, given Garm's likely nature. Nerys. She's a strong magic user and she has experience taking down demons. She's also street smart in addition to book smart. She was ready to face the world the moment she stepped through these doors. Just for that reason alone she's the first person I'd recommend."

"I can't argue there." Gourry said.

"Me neither." Amelia added. "Now for the second one."

"Well," Lina said, "We need someone good with a sword, who has some experience channeling willpower into it. Cuchulain? Gomez? They're a bit younger than I would like, though."

Gourry thought for a moment, "Owen. He even has a magic sword as part of his inheritance. Granted I worry about his maturity, even though he is our oldest student. I still think he'd be the best choice."

"I'm not sure that I trust him for something this big. He's a nobleman, never set foot into the real world." Lina countered.

"I think he needs someone to show that they trust him and a big goal to live up to." Gourry said, "People have been giving him things all his life, he's never had to work for anything. He needs a challenge."

"And Nerys would be the perfect person to keep him in line. All of the boys are scared of her." Amelia said.

Lina chuckled a little, "Well, if you're that sure, I think we have our duo."

* * *

 **AN: I discovered Garm in the newly translated interviews with Hajime Kanzaka, and was fascinated by what very little information there was about him. So I'm very happy to be able to include him here :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: There will be glurge. There will be a little bit of Zel/Amelia glurge and a lot of Lina/Gourry glurge. Sorry to the people who like plot and not glurge. You have been warned. And sorry I've not put as much Zel/Amelia stuff in here as I originally thought I would. And ugh, this chapter took awhile, especially considering how short it is. I was traveling last weekend, and weekends are when I do the bulk of my writing.**

* * *

The parlor was bathed in the radiant glow of Lina's light spell as she explained to her parents and Zelgadis about the Eternal Queen's plan to avoid a war with the Elmekian Empire. Occasionally Gourry, Amelia or Luna would interrupt to add a point, and Lina would wipe her sweaty forehead as she wished that the parlor got more of a draft. She was sitting right by the open window and was still burning up!

"Damn," Han swore after Lina finished talking, "I see the need for expediency, but, I mean, I haven't even done my first field camp with them. That's not for a few more weeks! I wanted them to have a bit more practical experience under their belt before we turned them loose in the world."

Lina nodded as she privately wished that she hadn't have gotten pregnant. Then she could trail her students and help ease them into the transition. "We're not happy about it either. But what could I say? The Eternal Queen had made up her mind."

"The nobles are starting to get restless." Luna explained, "Sure, they sit on their asses all day and get rich off the labor of the peasants tilling in their fields, but they see a commoner get all of this land and money and they want to know how it benefits them. This is a strategic move from multiple angles, and it shows how much confidence she has in this project and your students. Not to mention you as their teacher."

"I'm happy that the Eternal Queen has confidence in us and our students, but that's not the issue." Lina said, "I don't like the idea of sending children who aren't fully trained into battle with powerful magical beings."

"Owen and Nerys are both older than you were…"

"I chose to leave!" Lina shot back. "You may have planted the idea, but I still made the decision. You didn't make me."

"I'm sure Owen and Nerys would like a chance at some prestige." Luna replied, "And we wouldn't want anyone to think that you wouldn't want to share the baton."

Lina reddened as she straightened, "What the hell are you implying by that!?"

"Oh, knock it off before you two destroy another house!" Leia said.

"She…" Lina started, and then she gulped when she saw the look that her mother shot at her, and settled for folding her arms under her breasts petulantly.

"Luna, look," Leia said once her daughters were quiet, "They have some valid concerns about sending these children off. I know Lina was young when we let her leave, and I know we let you two travel together at an even younger age, but we'd taken you both on so many travels with us we knew you could handle your own. And Luna, you remember, though now that I think of it, Lina, look, I don't want you to get mad, but Luna, you remember that your father did covertly check in on Lina at times. Who is going to be watching over these kids?"

"What!?" Lina yelled.

"Do you really think it was a coincidence that the three of us were in the same general area when you met Gourry?" Han asked.

Lina blushed a little, "Um, you don't know much about my adventures with Naga, do you?"

"No comment."

Lina groaned as she started fanning herself and her mother said, "Anyway, I'm thinking, perhaps we could have people check in on them?"

"Who could we send to check on them, though?" Gourry asked. "Most of us are needed here to keep the school running."

Lina thought for a moment. "There were the Ceiphied Knights that Sis sent to the border during our honeymoon. Sis?"

"I'll send them orders." Luna said, "Watch. Assist. Let the kids have the glory."

"That's a start, we need more though. Hey Gourry, you were trained by the Gungeniel Knights. Could some of them help?"

Lina was never sure how he would react to a door opening on his past. That his face remained impassive gave her few clues as to how he felt about it. After a moment's thought he said, "I have some people I could try to contact."

"There could even be benefits to working with people within Elmekia. It would build trust between your countries." Amelia said.

"Somehow I don't see how changing a few minds will cause the change we need to see." Zelgadis countered.

"Always a storm cloud." Amelia said as she held his hand.

"What, are you his silver lining?" Lina asked.

Zel smiled affectionately as he wrapped his wife in a sideways embrace and planted a kiss on the crown of her head, "You could say that."

Amelia smiled sappily at him as Lina shook her head while Gourry leaned over and started tracing his hand along her back. "Well, I feel a bit better about this. I mean we could put guides on their path, help them a bit." He said.

"Right." Lina said as she put her hands on her knees, "I guess now we have to break it to Owen and Nerys."

"When are you going to do that?" Leia asked.

"In the morning." Lina said, "I'm going to compile a dossier tonight with all of the information that they need."

* * *

Lina was glad to see that Alona was still there and in her room turning down the bedsheets when she came in with Gourry. "If you could draw me a bath, but not too hot?" Lina asked.

"Yes, milady." Alona said as she went off to the bathroom, and Lina sighed as she sank onto the couch and took off her shoes.

"You've been pretty hot." Gourry commented.

"So is Amelia." Lina said as she rubbed her belly with a smile, "Comes with the territory."

"You're feeling okay otherwise, though?"

"I'm fine!" Lina said as he sat beside her, "Sylphiel knew what she was doing. Not so much as a twinge of a cramp."

"Good," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

She pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. "What about you?"

"I'm not the one who is pregnant." He said.

"Idiot. Come on. I know you and your mother weren't close, but that has to hurt. And when you, the most noble man I know, are held responsible for her death…"

He put his hand over hers, "I'm good. You just focus on caring for you and Dimmy."

"It's not as if I have to concentrate to get him to grow or anything! And I'm not some weakling you have to shelter!" Lina snapped.

His face twitched, "Do I really seem like I'm struggling?"

"No, and that's what worries me! It's not normal." Lina said.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm not going to say that it hasn't been hard. But I've been talking to your dad and he's been helping me through it. He's a man, he gets what It's like. I mean there are things you just talk about with your mom or Amelia."

"I guess I can understand that." Lina said. "And I'm glad that you and Dad are getting along so well."

He smiled a bit as he put his hand on her stomach, "Can we listen to the heart beat?"

"Sure." Lina said as she cupped her hands and chanted the spell. Syphiel had somehow been able to figure out the position the baby was in and was able to put her hands on the best spot to hear it the first time, but Lina always felt as though she playing a game of hide and seek with the baby when she tried to do it. After a few moments of searching she finally found it, and the room filled with the sound of a rapid fluttering.

"It's incredible to hear it." He said with a smile.

Lina nodded, "And reassuring."

"Have you felt him move yet?" he asked.

Lina shrugged, "I'm not sure. I keep feeling something, a bit of a flutter, but I'm not sure if it's movement or an active stomach? It still seems a bit early."

"You can't tell the difference an active stomach and a baby?" Gourry asked.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Lina said, "It's not like I've ever grown a baby before! How am I supposed to know what's what?"

"Because you're the smart one who tends to know what is what."

She smiled as she squared her shoulders, "Damn right!"

They pulled each other in for a kiss. The sound of the heart beat vanished as Lina moved her hands to wrap her arms around him. When Alona walked in, Lina didn't even bother to spring apart from him on the couch. By now she was starting to get used to being interrupted by the maid. She merely pulled away and calmly sat beside Gourry as Alona said, "Your bath is ready, milady."

"Thanks," Lina said, "Take it easy tonight."

"Yes, milady. Goodnight."

Lina waited until Alona had left before she looked at Gourry, "Care to join me?"

"Sure, I like the scenery in the bathroom."

Lina chuckled a little as they stood up and he added, "I like it even better when you're in the bath."

She wrapped her arms around his, "Really? Even though I'm getting fat?"

He looked at her as though she was crazy as they walked through the door, "Seriously, you're getting more beautiful every day! It's driving me out of my mind really."

She pushed him playfully, "You'd better stop. We still have another day before we can…"

He sighed as he pulled his shirt off, "One whole, long day."

* * *

"Good morning," Lina said as Gourry escorted Nerys and Owen into her office the next morning. "Take a seat."

Nerys' face remained impassive as she did, while Owen appeared nervous as he blurted out. "If this is about that fight…"

"Fight?" Lina repeated as she raised her eyebrow.

Nerys glared at Owen, "Idiot. Never give away information like that!"

"Well if you weren't so…"

Lina rolled her eyes, "Look, whatever bad blood is between you, you're going to have to move past it. We're putting you on a mission together."

"What!?" Owen and Nerys both exclaimed.

"There's a monster terrorizing the border of the Elmekian Empire and the Desert of Destruction. We want you to destroy it. And deliver its head to Duchess Gertude of Arapi."

"Who?" Nerys asked.

"All the information is here." Lina said as she handed her the dossier. "There's a lot riding on this. Complete this mission successfully, and you can avert a war with the Elmekian Empire."

"And you expect me to do this with him?" Nerys asked as she pointed at Owen contemptuously. "He doesn't even know when to keep his mouth shut!"

"That's why you're in charge." Lina said as she folded her arms across her stomach.

Nerys smiled smugly as Owen exclaimed, "What!?"

"Nerys has more street smarts, and she's killed a few demons. Therefore, Nerys is in charge." Lina said as Gourry smiled a little. "Or would you rather that I find someone else to go in your place?"

Owen straightened a little, "I'm honored to be chosen and will see this mission through."

In some ways Owen's eagerness was a relief. Lina wasn't sure what she would have done if either of them had protested the assignment. "You also won't be completely on your own. We have contacts who will be keeping an eye on you. And we expect you to check in at sunset every day using a vision spell to update us on your progress and to receive guidance." Lina explained as Owen started flipping through the dossier.

"When do we leave?" Nerys asked.

"Well, time is of the essence. After lunch. You are excused from morning classes to prepare yourselves." Lina said.

Nerys nodded, and then glared at Owen, "Well, I guess we better get packed."

* * *

For once, Lina and her staff, as well as the Eternal Queen, ate lunch with the students. By then word that Owen and Nerys had been selected to go on a critical mission had spread through the school and everyone was talking about it excitedly, with a mixture of feelings. And as Lina looked up to see Maeve charging towards them she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Lady Lina," Maeve said as she came up to them, "Did I really do that poorly when I went with you to the Elmekian Empire?"

"Huh?" Lina asked.

"I just need to know why they were chosen and not me. I've been on one mission. So I need to know, did I blow it?"

Lina shook her head, "I need to let each student here have their turn. You had the benefit of going on an excursion with Gourry and myself, something that no other student will have here for a while. You performed well enough, now it's time to let someone else have their turn."

"But…" Maeve began.

The Eternal Queen put a hand on her shoulder, "You have privileges here that other students didn't. You will have another opportunity to prove yourself soon enough. But not today. Learn all that you can, and let the matter rest."

Maeve shook her head and looked unconvinced as she walked away. "How is she doing?" the Eternal Queen asked.

"She's top of the class." Lina said.

"And emotionally?"

Lina smiled wryly, "It's a tough age."

"Milady," Jeeves said, causing Lina to jumped a little in surprise as he handed her an envelope, "A letter."

"Thanks." Lina said as she opened it, "Oh for…"

"What?" Gourry asked.

"Peter's parents are writing again, wondering if the manor is cool enough for him and complaining about how he's so sensitive to heat. And they want to visit to make sure he's being fed enough and well cared for, yadda yadda yadda."

"Well, I can understand being curious about this place." Gourry said.

"It's not curiosity! They're so overprotective!" Lina said. "It's a wonder they ever let him out of their sight!"

"Peter?" Luna asked with a chuckle, "That was a tough sell! Fortunately they have big dreams for him and this proved their grandiose ideas about how special he is so they went along with it. His mother did ask if she could room here. Needless to say the answer was no."

"Are you going to let them visit?" Gourry asked.

"Well, I don't see how I can stop them. Perhaps it will calm them down for a bit." Lina decided as she polished off her dessert.

Shortly thereafter the Eternal Queen indicated that she was ready to talk, and Lina stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

Gradually the talking subsided, "The Eternal Queen has an announcement."

Lina sat down as her sovereign stood up, "Today is an important day in the history of this school. Trouble is brewing with our neighbors in the Elmekian Empire, trouble that could lead to war. Yet there is an opportunity for us to pursue peace. To achieve that end, we selected Owen Deathstalker and Nerys Kira to be our first students to be sent on their own mission. Mr. Deathstalker and Miss Kira, please stand up."

Owen and Nerys stood up and the Eternal Queen led everyone in a round of applause as Owen looked impressed with himself while Nerys looked ready to flee out the door. After a few moments, the Eternal Queen indicated it was time that they sit back down as she made some concluding remarks about the vitality of this mission and bringing honor to their school and country before dismissing everyone.

Lina looked at Gourry, who nodded, and they stood up and walked to Owen and Nerys. Lina held back as several students came up to wish them well and exchange farewells. Once Ripley and Nerys had finished giving each other a hug, Lina said, "Let us see you out."

"Lady Lina," Nerys said, "Do you have any advice for us?"

Lina smiled a little. "Never doubt for a moment that you can do this. You can and you will win. This world is better because you are in it, and though there may be times where it seems that dying heroically is the only solution, remember, if the plan requires your annihilation then your plan is bad. Fight to win, and you will."

"Wow," Owen said, "I never thought about that. Sir Gourry, do you have any advice to add?"

Gourry grasped Lina's hand and squeezed it as they approached the door, "What she said."

"Take care of each other." Lina said.

"And stay on a noble path." Gourry said as they walked outside.

"We will!" Owen said. "Bye! See you in a few weeks!"

"Don't forget to check in tonight!" Lina yelled as they started to walk off.

Gourry wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched them walk away. "You know, I'm feeling pretty good about this all of the sudden. Somehow, it will all be alright. Maybe we really can avoid this war." Gourry said.

Lina leaned her head against his chest, "Just like I keep telling you."

"I guess I should get better at listening."

"It's about time you admitted..." Lina began, but stopped when Nerys started yelling.

"Oh don't you even think about it, Deathstalker! Lady Lina put me in charge for a reason and if you can't remember that I'll beat your thick head with it until it sinks in or caves in!"

Lina shook her head as Gourry said, "That's it, we're doomed."

"Perhaps I spoke too soon." Lina grumbled before she raised her voice, "At least get off the damn lawn before you two start having a go at each other!"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know surnames come first for Bajorans, but since this is in the Slayersverse and Nerys is not Bajoran I decided it would be confusing to use the Bajoran format so I listed her name as Nerys Kira, which sounds weird, but will be less confusing to the people who aren't Trekkers :-)**


	46. Chapter 46

Lina sighed with relief as the Eternal Queen left the carriage and walked into the palace. Luna looked at her disapprovingly as the driver started the carriage again, heading in the direction of Luna's cottage. "You shouldn't look so relieved." Luna said.

"Hey, it's hard to completely relax in one's own home when you are hosting the sovereign of your country!" Lina said, "I'm looking forward to it just being me and Gourry again…well, and Zel and Amelia." She added quickly as she glanced at her friends sitting across from her, "And our parents…and twenty or so kids."

The twins started bouncing in their seats as they recognized the familiar streets of their neighborhood, eliciting grins of indulgence from Gourry and Amelia and annoyance from Zelgadis. "Now that I think of it, I guess I'd better box up the boys' baby stuff and send it up to you." Luna reflected.

"That'd be nice. Though, I thought you were going to have more."

"These two are potty trained and sleep through the night." Luna said, "And it struck me that I don't want to go back."

"Hey, looks like I'm a good influence on you!" Lina commented as the carriage pulled up to Luna's cottage.

"Huh?" Luna asked.

"Well instead of dutifully doing Ceiphied and the Eternal Queens' beckoning and spawning a ton of powerful children, you're doing what you want to do and stopping at two! Way to go, Sis!"

Luna glared at her, and Lina found herself missing the bangs that used to shield her eyes. But soon the carriage stopped and the boys were clamoring to be let out to see their father. "Oh, hold your horses for one moment!" Luna snapped as she opened the door and her sons ran out. "You sure that you don't want to come inside for some tea?"

"We're good, but thanks." Lina said.

"We've got shopping to do!" Amelia said chipperly.

"Enjoy then. And now that the Eternal Queen and I are gone, don't mess things up!"

"I never do." Lina said sweetly, "Bye!"

After Luna left, Lina practically sank bonelessly into the seat as the carriage headed for Main Street. "Ah, now I can really relax!"

Given that Lina had had to spend a few days on bedrest, when the Eternal Queen had asked them to accompany her back to Zefiel City she was happy for the opportunity to get out of Maninstit and enjoy the hustle and bustle of the town. She'd quickly made plans with Gourry, Zel and Amelia to go shopping and to see a comedy that would be playing that evening and to enjoy some downtime after all of the stress of the past month. And now that both the Eternal Queen and Luna were gone, the fun could begin!

They had just gotten out of the carriage when Lina learned that her popularity had not diminished in the time she had been away, as she had hoped it would. Soon she could hear a woman cry, "Look! It's Lady Lina!"

And just like that they were surrounded by people congratulating her on her pregnancy. But that wasn't the bad part. No, it was when an adolescent boy asked Gourry, "So, did you really off your own mom?" that Lina's temper flared.

"Hey, unless you want to taste a Burst Rondo you'd better knock it off!" Lina yelled as she grabbed him by the collar, "The Eternal Queen herself witnessed Gourry miles away from the murder scene at the time it occurred, so unless you want to call our illustrious sovereign a liar then you better stop spreading those unfounded rumors! Now get out of our way before I start wrecking things!"

Lina let the kid go, and as she scampered away Amelia whispered, "Lina, this might not be the best way to prove his innocence."

"Damned if I care." Lina said as she grabbed Gourry's hand and ducked into the first shop that she came upon.

Once inside Lina found herself facing a shelf of cute, folded baby garments. Amelia squealed with delight as Lina felt her face go flush. "Ah, Lady Lina! Princess Amelia! I was hoping you would stop by my humble store." The shopkeeper, a middle aged woman who was knitting a garment said as she saw them. She then looked at the crowd clamoring outside and went to address it, "My store is closed to everyone else while Lady Lina and Princess Amelia shop. After they leave I will open the store again and make note of the items that they liked. I'm sure they will be quite trendy in a few months."

 _How shrewd._ Lina thought approvingly as she started to look around. "Please, make yourself at home." The owner said, as she took a step back and gave them some room to look around.

Lina paired off with Amelia as Gourry walked off with Zelgadis, "Thank you." Amelia said as she picked out a garment, "Could you start a basket for me?"

"Of course, your highness."

Lina tried to ignore the crowd pressed against the window watching their every move as Amelia kept grabbing garments left and right. While the outfits were cute, Lina couldn't see using them for an actual real live baby! Eventually Amelia pulled out a garment embroidered with red hearts and cooed, "Isn't it so cute!?"

"Well, yeah." Lina said, "But as soon as you put it on the baby will throw up all over it, or poop all over it and ruin it. It just seems like such a waste."

"That's why you buy a ton of them!" Amelia said as she cradled it to her chest.

Lina looked at her, "Don't you royals ever launder your clothes?"

"Why do that? The more we buy the more it benefits the clothes makers." Amelia said.

"I don't know." Lina said as she looked at the small mountain of clothing that Amelia was buying, "At the rate you're going the clothes makers won't be able to keep up!"

"That's so silly." Amelia said as she put the garment on the top of the pile. "Aren't you going to buy anything?"

"Well, Sis says she has a ton of hand-me-downs to give me. And then I think I'll just wait and see what I get at the baby shower and then go shopping for whatever else I need."

Amelia sighed as she grabbed a knitted outfit with little lambs on it and held it out to Lina, "You have to stop thinking like a peasant! You have plenty of money now to splurge on Little Dimmy."

"Don't you start with the Little Dimmy stuff!" Lina yelled as she took the garment without thinking about it.

Then Amelia squealed as her eyes set on a dress, "Ohh! Look at all of the frills and lace! I can't leave without it!"

"What if you have a boy?" Lina asked.

Amelia shrugged, "Eventually there will be someone I can gift it to. But I don't think I have to worry. Everything about this pregnancy screams GIRL to me!"

"I don't know." The shop owner said, "You're looking too beautiful in my mind. Girls steal a woman's beauty."

"What sort of nonsense is that?" Amelia asked even as she patted her hair, and Lina felt a flare of jealousy about how Amelia didn't even have to fish for a compliment. "Lina, aren't you going to get one thing?"

"I don't know," Lina said, and then she wondered if she bought something if the clerk would be a bit more complimentary, "It just seems so wasteful when I already have good clothing lined up."

"Wow, you really are having a hard time shaking your upbringing." Amelia said as she started shifting through a box of baby bonnets, and Lina bit her lip.

"What's wrong with reusing things?"

"A brand new baby should have brand new things!" Amelia said, "And this baby will be very important. He can't go around in tattered old clothes."

"Definitely not." The shop owner said, and a bit guiltily Lina had thought about how she was helping them get away from the crowds. "And you will have to show him off, you'll want to ensure he is dressed in the best clothes for that."

Lina sighed, but she did have a point. Luna had said there would be a big ceremony for the baby, and somehow she was fairly sure there would be severe punishment if Lina brought the baby to it underdressed, "Well, do you have anything with gold trim?"

"Let me look, I'll be right back."

"So what does Zel think about you blowing all this money?" Lina asked, but then she looked across the room where Zelgadis had gathered a basket full of socks and shook her head, "Nevermind."

"He's really worried about her little feet getting cold." Amelia said, "It's rather cute."

Suddenly, from the back of the store, Lina heard Gourry called, "Lina look!"

She turned to see him walking up to her holding out a blue knitted garment with jellyfish on it, "Isn't it too cute?" he asked as he held it to his face as he wore a big, dopey grin.

Lina felt her heart melt as her face heated, "Um, right. Yes, yes, we'll take it! And this as well." She said as she held up the garment with the lambs.

* * *

"Oh, that was a good show!" Amelia exclaimed as they piled into the carriage.

"Wasn't it, though?" Lina asked, still giddy off the rush of having seats in a private balcony with an amazing view of the stage. Growing up if she'd want to see a show she could barely afford to pay to stand in the back of the auditorium to watch. "Oh, I don't think I've laughed so hard in a while."

"That chase scene at the end!" Zelgadis said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Not to interrupt, but where are we going?" the driver asked.

"Maninstit." Lina said.

"But it's rather late." The driver pointed out. And that much was true.

"I told my parents I wouldn't leave them alone with all those kids both days this weekend!" Lina said, "They deserve a day off as well. The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll get there."

"Right, milady." The driver said as he started the carriage.

It was a moonless light, and Zelgadis chanted a light spell to fill the interior of the carriage with a warm glow as they traveled. Lina reflected on how badly they'd needed this breather as they talked amicably about the show as they left Zefiel City behind and entered the forest. Trees heavily lined each side of the road, but it was nothing too special to look at. In fact Lina would get uneasy if she did and would start thinking of all the things that could roam the forest at night, so she focused on the interior and the company she was with. They were getting close to Maninstit when Lina felt a chill in the air and thought it was strange. Given that it was summer and how hot she'd been since getting pregnant the only time she felt chills anymore was when…

Her instincts were screaming at her to look out the window even as her stomach started flipping. Nothing good ever came from not being able to see what was on the prowl, though, so she forced herself to look out the window. She sat up and moved closer as her eyes widened as she discerned what looked like two children, glowing white in the night, as they slowly walked by the side of the road. But before Lina could get a good look at them the carriage overtook them, leaving them behind on the road. "What the…?" Lina exclaimed.

"Did you see them, too?" Amelia asked as she turned in her seat to look behind them.

"I think." Lina said.

"What?" Zelgadis asked.

"It's strange but I think I saw a pair of children by the side of the road." Amelia said.

"They aren't from Maninstit?" Gourry asked as he craned over Lina to get a look out the window.

"I…" Amelia said, and then she paled.

Lina didn't have to ask why. Gooseflesh erupted all over her skin as she saw the children racing at impossible speeds towards their carriage! Soon they had caught up to them and Lina got a good look as they peered into the carriage, their eyes black empty sockets. Their eerie laughter reverberated through the air as they suddenly raced ahead to overtake the driver.

A moment later Lina heard the driver scream and the horses whine. Gourry suddenly grabbed her as he called out, "Brace yourselves!"

The carriage swayed ominously, and Lina wedged herself between the wall and Gourry to give herself a measure of protection. Somehow the driver managed to stop the carriage without tipping it over. "You okay?" Gourry asked.

"Fine." She said as she opened the door and climbed out, followed by the others.

They raced up to where the horses were as the driver ran in the opposite direction, screaming. Gourry grabbed him and shook him as he said firmly, "Get a grip on yourself!"

Meanwhile, everyone else's attention was on the ghost children floating in the middle of the road with eager smiles on their faces. Lina was suddenly overcome with a memory of the vision she had seen when they first sealed the Sad Lady. Two children had been with the Sad Lady. It was hard to tell for sure, but Lina's gut was telling her that these were her children!

"You two are with child." One of the children said, her voice an otherworldly gurgle, as they stared at Lina and Amelia. "You can carry us home. Bring us into the world again. Give us new life."

Lina's hair stood on end as the children started to advance towards them and a green light started to shine in their black eye sockets. The summer air grew cold as the driver started crying and praying and Lina protectively put her hands around her stomach as Amelia started chanting beside her. Quickly Lina said, "But then you'll never be with your mother again. And I know where she is."

"Lina?" Zelgadis asked.

"The Sad Lady." Lina said quietly.

"You know Boadicea, our mother?" one of the children said as they halted.

"Yes." Amelia said quickly, as though an idea had just struck her, "We can reunite you if you ride in the carriage with us...with us, not within us."

"Amelia!" Zelgadis cried, and Lina had to agree that the plan sounded insane.

"Trust me." Amelia said, though whether she was talking to the children or Zelgadis was uncertain. "We can give you a ride home to see her."

"You want to do what!?" the driver exclaimed.

"Oh buckle up." Zelgadis said, "I'll ride up front with you."

"I can't!" the driver said.

"Would you rather sit in the carriage with the ghosts? Or walk home in these woods at all alone at night?" Zelgadis asked.

"Fine, I'll do it!" the driver said.

Zelgadis climbed up to the bench, and the driver joined him, shaking from head to toe. With a sense of unease Lina watched as the children floated into the carriage. She took a deep, bracing breath and then followed them in with Gourry and Amelia. _At least for the first time in ages I'm not hot!_ Lina thought as she wrapped her arms around herself as she started shivering.

"What happened to you?" Lina eventually asked.

"The other queen wanted our land and fought our mother the Chieftess for it. There was a battle and they took us from her and said as punishment for her insubordination we would never be reunited." One of the children explained.

"What are your names?" Amelia asked.

"Iceni." One said.

"Prasutagus." The other said.

Lina checked to look out the window and with relief noted that Maninstit was coming into view. She wasn't sure what Amelia's plan was, but she wasn't going to ask while the children were in earshot. Then she turned to ask the children a question and felt a jolt as she realized that they were gone! "What the…" Lina said.

"They just vanished!" Gourry yelled.

Amelia, meanwhile, smiled knowingly as though she was expecting this.

Lina grabbed her stomach, "They didn't enter our bodies...!?"

"There's a pool of blood, where they were sitting." Gourry said.

Amelia nodded, "I cast a spell earlier and found that just like I've bound the Sad Lady to the old parlor, those children are bound to the forest outside of the border of Maninstit. So I knew that all we had to do was get to the property safely and they would go away on their own."

"So someone cast that spell so that their ghosts would never meet the Sad Lady's ghost?" Lina asked.

"Yes," Amelia confirmed. "It's rather tragic."

"Wow." Lina said as she suddenly felt disturbed, "It looks as though Queen Carliena was ruthless and heartless."

"Is there any way we can help them?" Gourry asked.

"Well, this is good information for me to present to my White Magic group. It we reunite them then it could very well heal the wound and close the portal." Amelia said. "I have a few ideas, well see if any of them can help. It would help if we had a personal item of theirs."

"Indy and Jean-Luc have been digging around this place. What should they be looking for?" Lina asked.

"I'm not sure. What did the tribes who used to live here keep among their possessions?" Amelia asked as the carriage pulled up to the house.

Lina sighed as she exited the carriage, "Well, your guess is as good as mine."

"Maybe Indy and Jean-Luc will have an idea." Gourry suggested, and then they all stopped and shook their heads at the sight of the driver kneeling as his kissed the ground over and over again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Lina shook her head and considered that at least she was no longer freezing. Suddenly being hot didn't seem too bad! But then the students guarding the door, Ace and Clark, ran up to her, "Lady Lina! Thank goodness you're back!"

"Why? What happened?" Lina asked.

"It's Indy and Jean-Luc." Ace said, "They went exploring today and never came back. Your father is still out looking for them!"

* * *

 **AN: When I was a pre-teen I had a dream that I was in the backseat of a car when we drove past a man walking by the road. A few minute later the man transformed and flew past our car, looking rather evil as he did, and then the car crash and I realized he was death personified or something. It rather freaked me out and stayed with me. As an adult I later found out that in Wisconsin and Minnesota there are stories of people being chased by a man who can run impossibly fast while they are driving and the details parallel the dream that I had so perfectly it's surreal, except the man in those stories is more animal like running on four legs while in my dream he was more bird like. I've only been to Wisconsin once as an adult, long after I had the dream, and I've never been to Minnesota, so I don't know how I could have picked up in folklore on places I've lived so far from. I did read a lot of ghost stories when I was a kid so it's possible that there was a story like that in one of them and I forgot about it and later dreamt of it, but given how detailed my memory is and how I can still recite some of my favorite ghost stories that I'd read as a child, I think I'd remember if I had. I tend to think there are common elements that people find scary and it's a lot of coincidence. So on the one hand there is a urban legend it is based off it, but I also dreamt it before I heard of that urban legend (I'm 90% sure of it), so I'll take credit for the idea even though other people have had it, lol. Though if someone knows a _Scariest Stories to Tell in the Dark_ or _Fear Street_ novel with that in it, I will stand corrected! The latter part with the ghost children vanishing is a twist on the vanishing hitchhiker story, which is one of the oldest urban legends out there. Pretty much every place has a vanishing hitchhiker legend, so that is definitely NOT my idea.**

 **Oh, Happy October! Halloween is coming up! Get ready for chills and thrills in honor of my favorite holiday!**


	47. Chapter 47

"Thank goodness you're home!" Leia said as she rushed over to greet them as they walked into the foyer, still dressed in her day clothes despite the later hour.

"What happened?" Lina asked.

"We don't know. Jean-Luc and Indy went out to explore like they always do. We noticed they hadn't come home at dinner and we started to get worried. Your father left to go to the village and gather some people to look for them. So far there's been no word."

"Surely someone must know which direction they headed off in?" Zelgadis said.

"Several students said they saw them heading towards the forest."

"Great," Lina said, "There are so many places to get lost there, and it's haunted."

"Huh?" Leia said.

"I'll explain later. I'm going out there." Lina said as she turned to go back out the door. As expected, Gourry turned to walk beside her.

"We're coming, too." Zel and Amelia said.

* * *

They'd been able to find Han and the other villagers easily enough. The light spells and the lanterns made it easy to track them down. Unfortunately, none of them had been able to find a scent of either of the boys, and what worried Lina was that both Indy and Jean-Luc should have been able to do a light spell of their own to make it easy for someone to track them down.

They searched through the night, and Lina was thankful that the quirk of her pregnancy made it so she didn't fatigue easily. Gourry, as ever, was a machine. Eventually some people from the party left to either catch a bit of rest or get some food. As dawn broke, Lina felt her stomach rumble, and decided it was their turn to get some breakfast. She and Gourry kept their eyes peeled on the way back to Maninstit, but saw no one.

Honor was waiting in the foyer for them when they got back, looking pensive. "If you have news about Indy and Jean-Luc, you'd better spit it out, no matter how much it incriminates you." Lina said.

"Oh, it's nothing like that." Honor said, "I'm not even sure it's related. But yesterday my cat, Nimitz, went missing."

"Do you really think a missing cat ranks high on my priorities right now?!" Lina snapped.

"Sorry, I just thought there might be a connection."

"And what connection would that be?" Lina asked.

"I'll go join the search party." Honor said as people started crowding in the foyer.

"You do that." Lina said as someone knocked at the door. Jeeves went to open it.

Leia came up and asked her, "Any luck?"

"None."

"Why don't you stay here for a bit and get some rest, and I'll go out and join the party?" Leia suggested.

"No, there's no way I'll be able to rest until they are found."

"Until who is found?" a haughty looking noble woman Lina had never seen before asked. There was something familiar looking about her, as well as the man who stood beside her, but Lina was too stressed to think about it that much.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lina asked snarkily.

"John and Darling Neverland." The woman replied, and Lina felt her stomach sink. "And who are you?"

"Dame Lina Inverse." Lina said as she shook her head, "And I'm afraid you've come at a rather bad time."

"It had better be for that rude introduction!" John said.

"Is Peter alright?" Darling asked.

"Peter's fine." Lina said.

"Where is he?"

"Running around the manor somewhere."

"You ought to keep better tabs on them!"

"It's a weekend!" Lina said.

"That's no excuse." Darling said.

Just then Peter came into the foyer. "Peter!" Darling exclaimed as she went up to hug him.

Peter took a step back as he blushed, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to make sure you were being taken care of." She said as she held him in an embrace, and Lina noted that Peter looked as though he wished he could teleport away.

"Are they taking good care of you?" Darling asked as she started to pepper his face with kisses.

"Gah! Mom, stop!" Peter yelled as he pulled away, "I'm fine! It's great here! You don't need to worry!"

"If everything's fine why are you talking about finding someone?" John asked.

"Two students got lost in the woods yesterday." Gourry explained quietly, "We're currently looking for them."

"You lost two of your students!?" Darling said accusingly.

Lina tried, and failed, to keep from rolling her eyes, "So kids have never got lost in the woods playing where you're from?"

"I don't like your attitude…"

"Honestly dealing with you is just eating away time I don't have." Lina said as she turned to go to the dining room.

"Well I never!" Lina heard Darling say as Gourry followed her.

"Mrs. Neverland," Leia said, "The boys will be found. You know how mischievous they can be."

"That's why you keep a vigilant eye on them at all times!" Darling said. "Peter, come, I don't like it here."

"No!" he said.

"You're not going to intervene?" Gourry asked as the door closed behind them.

"I'm going to fuel up and get back on the hunt for Indy and Jean-Luc." Lina said as she grabbed an apple muffin that was on the table and devoured it, "Peter will be fine either way. Worse comes to worse Sis will have to do damage control, or we just lose Peter as a student. The worst case scenario with Indy and jean-Luc is a bit more dire."

"You don't think it is that bad?" Gourry asked as started to scarf down some eggs.

"No, but I'm not going to bet on it." Lina said, pausing only to chug some water, "The stakes are too high."

They ate quickly, even for them, and then went back into the foyer, where Peter was having a blazing row with his parents as he yelled, "No, I won't go back! And even if you make me I'll just run away and come back here!"

"Oh stop that nonsense!" John said as he grabbed him.

"Diem Wind!" Peter yelled, and the spell sent his parents flying backwards. While they were stunned, he ran out the door.

"Where are you going!?" Darling asked as she stood up and teetered on her heels.

"I thought it was just a matter of keeping a close eye on them at all times." Lina said smugly as she walked to the door.

"Oh, you stuck up overbearing witch!"

If Lina hadn't been so worried about finding Jean-Luc and Indy, she would have put her in her place. But soon her attention was distracted by another matter. Nimitz was walking up to the house, and beside him was a large golden dog. Lina knelt down and reached out a hand to pet the dog. "Lina?" Gourry asked.

"I think he can help." Lina explained. "Do you know where our lost boys are?"

The dog turned around and started walking towards the forest. "Let's go." Lina said.

The dog walked at a brisk pace, but not so fast that they couldn't keep up. He seemed so sure of where he was going that Lina had every confidence that he would take them right to Indy and Jean-Luc. About forty minutes later the dog set by an old, decrepit well, and as they got closer Gourry said, "I can hear them singing!"

Lina's heart raced as she called, "Indiana! Jean-Luc!"

"We're here." They cried.

Lina looked down into the well. She couldn't see them. Just darkness. "Well what are you doing in there?"

"We wanted to see what was in it. We heard rumors of treasure."

"Why didn't you just levitate out?"

"Something about this place cancels your magic." Indy explained, "We can't even cast a light spell!"

Lina looked at Gourry, "Go get some rope, and get the others."

"Right." He said as he went off.

"You won't believe the cool stuff we've found down here." Indy said.

"That's nice, but are you alright?" Lina asked. "And how can you even see in there?"

"We're fine, just hungry."

Lina shook her head. "Figures. You've had us all in a right state!"

"See, Indy," Jean-Luc said, "I told you, she does care."

* * *

Gourry was on his way back to the well with some rope and a group of helpers when he heard something splashing in the creek ahead. "Keep an eye out." He cautioned to the others.

When the foliage cleared, though, Gourry could see Peter sheepishly make his way to the shore. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine." Peter said, "I just got a bit careless."

"Come on." Gourry said, "We found Jean-Luc and Indy. They're fine, but they're going to need some help getting out of the well they're stuck in."

"What, and then you'll make me go back to my parents'?" Peter said.

"Once things settle down I'm sure they'll see reason." Gourry said.

"No they won't," Peter said petulantly, even as he started to walk with the group. "They never let me do anything fun in case I get hurt."

"They must care a great deal about you." Gourry said.

"My brother, James, died. Since then they barely let me out of their sight."

"So they don't want to go through their worst nightmare again."

"Well, no!" Peter said, "But that doesn't make it easy for me!"

"It's hard for everyone." Gourry agreed as he patted him on the back, "We'll talk to them."

"What can we say that will change their minds?"

They got into a clearing, and Gourry glanced at the sun to see what time it was. It was still before noon. He looked back to the ground and frowned. Peter's shadow seemed odd. Especially when he compared the dimensions to the others in the group. He shook his head. It was probably some illusion. "Well, you can help us rescue Indy and Jean-Luc, and then you can tell your parents about how you were able to help. Then they can see all that you are learning and gain confidence that you can take care of yourself."

"You think it will be that easy?" Peter asked.

Gourry chuckled, "No. But just because something won't be easy doesn't mean it isn't worth trying."

* * *

"Look at this box of jewels we found!" Indy said proudly once they were out of the well and on their way back to Maninstit.

Lina glanced at it as they walked, "That is a good haul. How did you know it would be there anyway?"

"We talked to the locals, who said there were rumors that when Queen Carliena conquered the chiefdom that was here the Chieftess threw her jewels into a well."

"Talking to the locals!" Lina cried, "Damn, I don't know why I overlooked that one! Anyway, I need you to take those jewels to Princess Amelia."

"But I found them!" Indy said.

"Let me finish!" Lina snapped, "We think they may be the key to help to close the portal and allow the Sad Lady to cross over."

"Oh, okay. That sounds fun!" Indy said.

Lina sighed, and Gourry came up and asked, "Hey Lina, what happened to that dog?"

Startled, Lina looked around, "I guess he wandered off once we found them. That's too bad. I would have liked to thank him, strange as it seems."

"What is it about this place that is attracting animals that are so useful?" he asked.

Lina shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine there. But I'm not going to complain."

* * *

By the time they'd gotten back to Maninstit, Leia had managed to calm the Neverlands down enough that she'd been able to give them a tour. They were in her office drinking tea when Lina and Gourry brought Peter in. "Look who we found." Gourry said jovially.

"Peter!" Darling and John cried as they got up to hug him.

"And Indy and Jean-Luc?" Leia asked.

"Are safe and well." Lina said, "They'd found some treasure at the bottom of the well and had gotten stuck procuring it."

"And Peter helped us to get them from the bottom of the well." Gourry said. "He got some life skills in that will help him in the real world."

"There, you see?" Leia said, "Everyone is safe and sound, and knowledge was advanced. Further, as I was telling you, who better to oversee the training of a magically inclined little boy then a fully trained sorceress?"

"Little boy?" Peter repeated distastefully.

Leia ignored him as she continued, "Lina would have been able to prepare herself for that Diem Wind. Honestly, though, raising pubescent sorcerers is quite, quite taxing. Especially once they get to be more powerful than you. You get all of the snark and the moodiness and disrespect and they can lodge a Dil Brand at you if you try to call them out on it!"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Darling said.

"And I'm sure your home has so many lovely things in it. You look like a woman of fine taste. Do you want to know how many things our Lina destroyed before we decided to send her off on her journey?"

Lina blushed, but managed to bite her tongue. Darling and John looked at each other, and John then looked at Peter, "Do you like it here?"

"Yes!" Peter said emphatically, "I have so many friends and the classes are fun. And we're going to start having Capture the Flag challenges. I don't want to miss all that!"

"Well, then you can stay. But we'll be checking in periodically to make sure everything is okay."

Leia winked over at Lina, and Lina reminded herself to thank her later for her ability to smooth things over and put out another crisis.

* * *

"Another day ends, with all students accounted for." Lina said to Gourry as she brushed her hair. "Though, I'm nervous now that Nerys and Owen have reached the Elmekian border. At least your old friend has reported making contact with them."

"It's hard to let someone else take the risk." Gourry said as he collapsed into the bed. "I am going to sleep so good tonight!"

She smiled as she set the brush down. He'd had a bit of a nap in the afternoon, but all told they'd only had about two hours sleep in the past two days, "So will I, come to think of it."

She crawled into bed with him and cuddled up. "Gourry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"We'll be wonderful parents!" he said.

"You it's no question. But what about me? I mean, I'm not exactly nurturing."

"I wouldn't have married you if I hadn't thought you could do it." He said.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." She said.

"It's a compliment." He said, "Just, can we go to sleep? We didn't get any sleep last night!"

"Right, right. Night, love."

"Night, love."

She was quiet for a moment, and then she asked, "Gourry?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think we're going to turn into the Darlings? So scared of something happening to our kid that we panic at the thought of letting him do something on his own?"

He started to rub her back, "These past two years I've been panicking at the thought of letting you do something on your own! I think I've learned to deal with it."

She chuckled a bit. "Well, when you put it like that. I guess I've done the same. Night."

* * *

Lina woke with a gasp as she felt a cold, bony hand wrap around her ankle. Her eyes shot open, but she couldn't see much in the dark. Was it Gourry? But both of his arms were wrapped around her. Lina felt her heart sink as she noticed a familiar chill in the air. "Gourry," she whispered, "Something has grabbed my leg."

The hand pulled with such a force that had Lina not grabbed a hold of Gourry she would have flown from the bed! Gourry managed to quickly grab one of the bed posts with one hand as he held to her with the other as the ghost continued to pull on her leg. Lina was terrified it would fling her on the hard floor and she would hurt the baby! But she couldn't turn around and cast a spell. She needed both of her hands to hold onto Gourry!

"Lina! What's happening?" he asked.

"FIRST YOU TAKE MY HOME, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY JEWELS!" The Sad Lady roared, answering that question for them as she yanked on Lina even harder.

Lina felt her grip on Gourry slip a bit, and out of desperation she yelled, "I know where Iceni and Prasutagus are!"

The Sad Lady stopped pulling. "What?"

Lina took a deep breath, "The jewels, I'm using them to reunite you."

The Sad Lady released her grip on Lina and stared at them icily. Then she said, "Three days. Or then you know what it's like to lose a child."

"Right." Lina said as she exhaled, "I will get right on that!"

The Sad Lady vanished, and Lina cuddled up to Gourry. She wasn't sure if he was trembling or if it was her, or perhaps both. "How did she get out of the parlor?" Gourry asked.

"Something about those jewels the boys found must have helped her pull herself out." Lina said. "Damn, there's no way I'm getting anymore sleep tonight. Time to hit the books."


	48. Chapter 48

When they woke up the next morning, they had found that the Sad Lady had left the manor in quite the state. Lina sighed as she walked through hallways, littered with trash and broken possessions, to find Amelia to talk with her. It wasn't too difficult to track her down, and they stood in the upstairs parlor and examined the items that Indiana and Jean-Luc had found as they did their best to ignore the fallen paintings and knickknacks that now covered the ground around them.

"Yes, these will do nicely." Amelia said as she held a gold necklace embedded with sapphires. "If you don't mind, I'll pull Susan, Marcus, Kara and Maeve out of classes so we can work on canceling the spell keeping the ghost children from here, and perhaps even get that portal closed tonight!"

"Done." Lina said. "When I retired from the road I was hoping to leave being woken in the middle of the night by things that want to hurt me behind. The way this ghost keeps escalating things..."

"Well, hopefully once the portal is closed it will settle down, and you can go back to sleeping peacefully." Amelia said cheerfully. "I'll gather the kids after breakfast."

"Good luck."

* * *

After they had taken the time to put the downstairs parlor back in order, Amelia sat down on the couches with her chosen students and a box with the recovered jewels. After explaining what they would be doing, Amelia handed Kara the necklace and said, "Feel this."

Kara gasped as her fingers touched it. "You sense it?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Pass it on, now take the chalice."

Kara gave the necklace to Marcus and she picked up the chalice. "I barely sense anything with this one."

Amelia nodded, "Any guesses as to why?"

"Well, maybe the chalice didn't belong to the Sad Lady." Kara suggested.

Susan gasped as Marcus handed her the necklace, "It was a gift to her from her children."

"How can you say that with such certainty?" Maeve asked.

"Some people are very sensitive." Amelia cut in, "Did you have a vision?"

"Yes," Susan said, "I could see them giving it to her to honor her."

"That's likely why it resonates so strongly. The other objects probably belonged to the Sad Lady, but this one connects her with her children." Amelia explained, and then she smiled a little bit as her own baby started kicking, and she was sure that the small butterfly movements meant that she was ready to fight for justice!

"So how do we use this to break the seal?" Marcus asked.

"Take the necklace back. Good. Now, close your eyes, and allow the connection to fill you."

"I feel like I need to go into the forest." Marcus said after taking a moment to do as instructed.

"Let's go then." Amelia said as they got up and started to leave the building. They were all quiet as they followed Marcus. Eventually they got to the edge of the forest, and Amelia asked for everyone to stop. "Marcus, give the necklace to someone else and let them have a turn."

He handed it to Susan, and she set off into the forest and they followed her. The butterfly movements in Amelia's stomach started again, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Still, it was hard to shake the feeling of being watched. Especially as, even though it was only morning, the forest got darker and darker as they moved deeper within it. Soon their progress was slowed by the density of the trees and thorny vines as they entered a part of the forest no one had visited for years.

"Oh, this will take all day!" Maeve exclaimed distastefully as her skirt got tangled on some thorns and she had to stop to get out it.

"Just rip it already." Kara said as she waited impatiently.

"I like this skirt." Maeve protested as she finally untangled it, and then she stared at the foliage ahead distastefully. "There. Now, Bram Gush!"

The wind spell cleared a path before them, and Maeve smiled as she set off down it. Kara still shook her head, "Serves you right for wearing such impractical clothing."

"I didn't realize we'd be walking through the forest." Maeve replied, "Besides, there's no excuse to not look good. Dressing well promotes peoples' confidence in our abilities after all."

"How is people's confidence in us going to get a damn thing done? Besides, that dress isn't going to help you perform the exorcism. It's just getting in the way. That's why you should always wear practical clothing." Kara shot back, "Right, Susan?"

Susan looked a bit startled at being put in the spotlight, "I don't think I'm wanting to get involved in this one."

"Princess Amelia manages a good cross between formal and functional." Kara said, "Though I don't know how her clothes stay so white and pristine."

"You could certainly use some lessons there. Honestly, Kara, there's practical and then there's letting yourself look like a pig farmer's daughter who spends her days in the pig sty." Maeve said as she wrinkled her noise distastefully at Kara's dirt stained clothes as she continued in a saccharine voice. "There's a simple spell you can cast to make your clothes repel dirt. I'll show it to you when we get back, sweetie."

"Maeve, Kara, these squabbles are beneath heroes of Justice! Different people dress in certain ways according to their station and we have to show tolerance to all of them." Amelia said reprimandingly as Kara's face heated, "Focus. Susan, go ahead and let someone else have a turn with that necklace."

Susan nodded, and gave the necklace to Maeve as she fell back to walk with Marcus, and they continued to move until the forest got thick again and Maeve had to cast another Bram Gush. An uneasy feeling crept into Amelia's bones, though she recognized it as the feeling that accompanies approaching an unhallowed burial. They were getting close!

"Do you sense that?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Several of the students said.

"A grave travesty of justice occurred here." Amelia stated, "We are going to set it right."

"Setting it right would involve bringing the children back to life, as well as their mother, and letting them have their land back." Kara shot back, "It's a bit late for that now."

Maeve bristled a little, "So often forming a kingdom requires such sacrifices for the greater good. And really, the tribe who lived here was horrible violent. We brought civilization here!"

"That's easy for you to say. You're in line to inherit all of the land in this kingdom!" Kara shot back. "Meanwhile my family breaks our back to support yours…"

Amelia slammed her fists together loudly and stated, "Enough! We will see justice served and put these souls to rest! Justice always triumphs!"

"If you say so." Kara said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue around a royal princess." Maeve snapped, and then her eyes widened, "They're here."

"What do you mean here?" Kara asked.

"Buried, likely." Amelia said sadly, though she was grateful for the distraction. As she knelt down she pulled out a bag and opened it and then pulled out a blanket and set it on the ground. "Now, let's see, what would be a good spell to use to recover the remains without destroying them?"

The students looked at each other nervously. Finally Maeve suggested, "Bephis Bring? Since it only targets the earth spirits it should leave the bone undisturbed?"

"Very good." Amelia said.

"I'll say this for you, you didn't just get in here thanks to nepotism." Kara quipped.

"I'm impressed an illiterate peasant like you would know that word." Maeve said.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Susan snapped, and Amelia silently thanked her.

"Let's get started! The sooner we start, the sooner we can get back, and it we time it just right, we will get there once lunch is served." Amelia said chipperly, "Who wants to do the honors?"

"Bephis Bring!" Maeve cast, and the earth started funneling away. Barely two feet down Amelia could spot a collar bone.

"Is that them?" Marcus asked.

Kara knelt down and started to brush the dirt away with her hands, "It's a human skeleton. We found one of them at least."

"Prasutagus." Susan said solemnly.

"I'd love to know how you do that!" Maeve exclaimed.

"No, you wouldn't." Susan replied. "I think Iceni is towards the west."

"Why don't you cast the spell this time?"

Susan cast a second Bephis Bring spell, and Amelia felt a chill go through her as Iceni's skeleton emerged. "Let's gather them up and take them home. And give them a proper burial. Do any of you know the local customs of the chiefdom that was here? It will help."

"I know a bit." Maeve said. "Some of the tribespeople married Queen Carliena's children and passed their traditions through them."

"That will be useful." Amelia said as the children started removing the bones and putting them on the blankets. "Now, can anyone think of a good spell that will remove the ward keeping them here."

"I have something." Susan said, and then she started chanting.

"How will we know if it worked?" Maeve asked when she finished.

"We will just have to wait until tonight." Amelia said.

* * *

When they got back, the adults and several of the students watched as Maeve performed a solemn burial at the outskirts of Maninstit after lunch. As Lina leaned against a tree as she watched with Gourry, he mused, "Makes you wonder where the Sad Lady is buried."

Lina shuddered, "Likely in the walls of the original downstairs parlor."

He looked at her in alarm, "Why did you have to say that?"

Lina smiled as she straightened up and walked her fingers along his shoulder to tickle the base of his neck, "Why, are you scared?"

"I just don't like the thought of there being a dead body in our house!" Gourry said as he folded his arms.

"An old manor like this probably has several." Lina said, "There was one time this castle got destroyed, and it was all Naga's fault by the way, and you wouldn't believe the stuff that had been buried in its walls that came to light when that happened."

He looked at her in alarm, and she wrapped her arms around his and stretched up to her toes and whispered, "If you're scared, I'll be sure to stay in your bed all night to keep the dead bodies away."

"Considering how you were clinging to me last night…" he said.

"Hey!" she shot back.

"Oh, give it a break!" Zelgadis said, "This is a solemn occasion."

"Right." Lina said as she straightened.

"Exactly." Gourry concurred, but then they glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes and grinned.

Finally Maeve finished the ceremony and the group started to break up. "Well, I guess we'd best get back to classes." Lina said.

"Yeah, there's not much to do until sunset when we can close the portal." Amelia added.

"So we just continue as normal until then?" Zelgadis asked as they walked back to the manor.

"Basically." Amelia said, "At sunset I'll gather Maeve, Kara, Susan and Marcus and then we'll close that portal right up!"

Zelgadis looked at her with concern etched on his features, "You don't want another hand?"

"I think we've got things covered." Amelia said.

"She's been quite vicious in the past." Zelgadis pointed out.

"Aww," Lina said, "He's worried about you, Amelia. I'm still impressed at how you were able to find his heart."

"It does come out from time to time." Amelia said as she grabbed Zel's hand, "And if it makes you feel better, you can watch."

"It does. Thanks." Zelgadis said.

* * *

They had taken care to move all of the furniture out of the Sad Lady's room before sunset, and then Amelia watched as the students made a magical circle and drew the needed runes. Zelgadis stood in a corner of the room as Amelia tried to ignore the growing gooseflesh on her arms as an unsettled feeling grew within her that the Sad Lady was not going to leave without a fight. The life within her started to flutter again, as if she also sensed the ominous feeling in the room. Amelia took a deep breath and exhaled. They were stronger than this ghost, and they would prevail!

"Go ahead and start the spell." Amelia said, and Susan started chanting. Midway through she stopped abruptly as she gasped as the two ghost children materialized before them. Several of the students screamed in alarm, but Amelia smiled.

"This is good news!" Amelia said calmingly as Zelgadis walked up behind her, "It means that they are reunited with their mother, and that justice has been served!"

The children looked at her expectantly as Amelia asked them, "Are you ready to cross over to your new home?"

They smiled, and then they started to giggle eerily, and suddenly Amelia felt as though they had fallen into a trap. "What's that?" Marcus asked, and Amelia saw a small jewel like object flying towards them but in the dark she couldn't get a good look at it.

"Wind Shields!" Zelgadis yelled.

The silhouette of the Sad Lady appeared as Amelia started chanting, and with some alarm Amelia finally recognized that she had managed to find one of those jewels that explode on contact! Before they could finish their chants to get their shields up, the Sad Lady grinned sardonically as she threw the jewel at Maeve and it exploded.

* * *

Gourry took a deep breath and dove under the warm bath water again, running his fingers through his hair as he did his best to get all of the shampoo out of it. He broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. Was it the shock of hitting the air, or had it gotten colder? He looked around the bathroom, but all was still, even if his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong and that someone was there!

His eyes scanned every corner of the room, but saw nothing out of place. He also sensed no other presence. No living presence that was. Given that they were closing the portal it was likely that some ghosts could be wandering the manor. He shuddered at the thought, and ran a hand through his hair. It was still soapy. He thought for a moment, and decided if it was a ghost going to the portal it wasn't likely to bother him much, and that the best thing to do would be to quickly finish cleaning his hair and get out of the bath.

He closed his eyes and dove back under again for what he was determined would be the final time, as he soon as he was completely submerged he found himself fearful that any minute he would feel an invisible hand on the top of his head, pushing him down. Fortunately it never happened. Finally he was sure that he'd gotten all of the shampoo out and he quickly broke the surface of the water again. He smiled at his silliness, but then, one didn't become this paranoid without good reason.

Smoothly he got out of the bath and grabbed a towel. While he did his best to dry his hair, when it was as long as his was, washing and drying it was a time consuming process. One of the many perks of being married to a sorceress was that she knew a spell that would dry it out though, and she would usually brush it as well. Lina had been in the upstairs parlor talking with her parents when he left, and he hoped that it was late enough that she would have decided to retire to her bedroom by now. If not it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to find her, though. He put his towel on the counter and then he wrapped his robe around himself, but stopped as he realized something was missing.

Tension filled him. The Blast Sword was gone! A void formed in his stomach. Had he been right about someone being in the room while he was washing his hair?

Suddenly an explosion sounded from below, and Gourry raced to the door and threw it open and felt the heat leave his body as he saw the translucent figure of his mother floating there, wielding the Blast Sword.

"Look what I finally got." She said triumphantly.

"What do you intend to do with that?" he asked, "You're dead."

A gleam formed in her eye as she stared at him coldly. "Take my revenge."

* * *

"How are Nerys and Owen doing?" Leia asked.

"Well, they're in the Elmekian Empire now, so far there's been no trouble." Lina said, "It's only a matter of time before that changes."

"I bet they'll handle it great." Han said.

"I'll feel better about it once they're back, triumphant." Lina said.

Leia grinned, "Now you know a fraction of what I felt when you were away."

"Hey…" Lina said, but then her voice trailed off as the energy in the room shifted ominously. She stood up, and her parents did as well as the walls started creaking.

Instinctively, the three moved together so that each of them shielded each others' backs as they stood guarded as a low moaning resounded from within. People started knocking from within the walls, politely at first, but it quickly become a more aggressive pounding as the walls started to vibrate as though someone within was trying to get out!

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them as an explosion sounded, "What the…?!" Lina asked, and she was about to break formation to run downstairs when a group of skeletons started to break through the walls and charge at them.

* * *

The sounds of a game most of the students were playing wafted in from outside as Danielle laid in her bed reading a book. Most of the kids were still out even though it was past the time that the adults usually chased them inside, but as one of the handful more interests in books than sports, she was happier indoors.

A chill tore through her as an explosion resounded from down the hallway. Danielle looked at Mara Jade, the only other person in the room with her, and they ran out of bed to see what it was. But as they went by the window, Danielle happened to glance out and stopped in her tracks. "Mara, look!"

"What…?" Mara asked, and then she stopped as she saw a horde of pale undead figures surging towards the students who were playing ball. Mara jumped on the window sill and opened it, "Come on, we have to help them."

"Right." Danielle said.


	49. Chapter 49

Gourry did his best to reign in his anxiety as he stood very still and stayed alert as his mother charged at him with his sword. His brain scrambled to find a way to fight a rage filled ghost wielding an absurdly powerful weapon. Particularly while weaponless and unarmed. He managed to stand still until the point of the sword was an inch away from him and then he dodged to the left. Guloisa continued to charge as though he was still standing there, and the sword penetrated the stone wall instead. She screamed as she tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

Thus neutralized, Gourry decided his best option was to run to find a magic user. He bolted for the door, but before he could get far he felt something tug at his hair. He froze and leaned his head back in the direction of the pull to give his hair some slack, and then he grabbed it with his hand and pulled. If it had been a flesh and blood person on the other end he would have sent them crashing to the floor, but as it was a ghost she just let go. Gourry continued to the door, but suddenly his hair was wrapped tightly around his face and he was pulled to the floor.

Blinded and breathing through a mass of wet hair, at first Gourry scrambled to find something to hit. It felt grossly unfair that his enemy could land blows that he could not return! Then he started to claw at his face to get the wet hair off of it as he was pulled backwards again. With a dawning sense of panic he noticed that rather than the wooden floors of the bedroom he felt the cold tile floors of the bathroom beneath him. He went slack again, but it did little good as he was slammed against the bathtub.

"You really want me to haunt this place with you?" he asked, though his voice sounded so muffled he doubted she could even understand him. Regardless of whether or not she could, with superhuman strength she lifted him up, and his hands scrambled for something to get onto that wasn't smooth marble. Then he plunged into the water, and he cursed himself for not taking the time to pull the plug after he'd gotten out as he felt a hand press on his head to hold him under.

He swatted uselessly as he tried to break free of the grip as he thought hopeless about how it couldn't end this way! There was still so much he wanted to do and see! He was going to be a father! He couldn't just watch his child grow up from the other side of the veil. But the world was growing black…

* * *

"Bram Blazer!" Lina cast, as beside her Leia released a similar spell. Han made good use of the sole spell that he knew, the Elmekia Lance that Lina had been so thrilled to teach him when she was little. They pulverized the skeletons around them, sending dust and debris into the air, obscuring their vision. Lina released another spell at a remaining skeleton, and as she did she noted the drop in temperature. The skeleton disintegrated right before it reached her, and right behind it was a ghostly child with green glowing eyes!

Lina didn't have time to cast another spell! She dodged to the ground as she chanted furiously while Leia cried, "Lina!"

Prasutagus swept over her, and Lina felt gooseflesh form. "I want a second chance at life!" He hissed as his voice echoed through the room.

"Hell Blast!" Lina said in response, but he disappeared before the spell hit.

Han reached a hand out to help her up, and Lina took it as she got to her feet. And then a cold wave of anxiety hit her as she felt her heart tighten. "What is it?" he asked.

"Gourry," Lina gasped, "He's in trouble."

She ran to the door, but her instincts told her to stop. Somehow she managed to as Prasutagus, looking at her expectantly. Then he charged at her as Lina chanted swiftly and hoped she could cast her spell in time.

* * *

"The idiots haven't even noticed," Mara Jade muttered as her feet hit the ground before she yelled, "We're under attack!"

There were gasps of surprise as people stopped playing their game and looked out to the ground to see the horde that was descending upon them.

"Assha Dist!" Danielle called as she released the spell at a zombie that was advancing on Cuchulain, and then she thanked her lucky stars that at least there was still plenty of light to see by thanks to the light spells that had been cast! "You and the others who can't cast magic better get back into the manor!"

"Those of you who can use magic, get in formation!" Mara Jade yelled.

The magic users started to form a line as Cuchulain looked at Danielle and said, "No way! Look, we've got sticks!"

"This is going to end badly." Mara Jade said after she'd released a Van Rehl spell, tangling many of the undead in an icy web that they couldn't escape.

"Smart one! I'm going to try that!" Peter said as Cuchulain charged at a zombie with a stick. Fortunately, Ripley, Gomez and Jackie fell back.

"Me too!" Pippi chimed in as she started to chant, meanwhile Jean-Luc, Indy, Ace and the others cast shorter spells that could only target one zombie at a time to keep them off the ones chanting longer spell. Behind the line. Adam and Adora started chanting a very long, complex spell.

"Peter!" Jean-Luc exclaimed suddenly, "Your shadow!"

"Huh?" Peter said, and then his eyes widened as his shadow morphed like it would with a Disfang spell. Only it wasn't changing into a dragon. Instead it seemed to detach from his body as it charged at one of the creatures and savagely tore its shadow apart. The creature screeched wretchedly as it fell to the ground and didn't move.

"How did you do that?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I have no idea!" Peter said, befuddlement permeating his voice as his shadow went and attack another one of the undead's shadows. "But that's pretty cool!"

Cuchulain swung the bat at one of the zombie's heads, knocking it to the ground. He was a bit miffed when another zombie promptly grabbed the head and gave it back to the original one, but he swung at that one too and sent his head flying. It was only then that it dawned on him that he had a problem. He couldn't kill them, and they were working together to thwart him! Fear settled into his stomach as he took the time to steal a glance at the manor and found that the way back was blocked with zombies! He was trapped!

He yelled a battle cry and swung the stick as he attempted to turn to go back to the manor. But he encountered a mass of bodies so thick that his momentum was slowed And then one of the zombies grabbed his stick as the others started advancing on him!

Meanwhile, Mara Jade looked at Danielle and sighed, "What is it about the boys and making our lives harder?"

Danielle shrugged, "Come on, I guess we'd better save him from his folly."

"And make sure he never forgets!"

* * *

Amelia's ears were ringing, but Zelgadis had jumped in front of her and taken the brunt of the blast. She glanced at him and saw that he had some minor burns but would be fine. She looked over to the kids. Maeve was on the floor, and even from a distance in the darkened room Amelia could see that she was covered in burns. Kara was beside her, chanting a spell, while Susan cast, "Assha Dist!" at the Sad Lady.

She fizzled, and then materialized again, the power of the portal keeping her there. Marcus threw a knife at her, and at first Amelia was not sure what he'd hope to accomplish until she realized that he had trapped her with a shadow snap! Amelia was about to compliment them when her back itched and her senses told her to duck.

She dove to the ground, and Zelgadis cried, "Bram Blazer!" at Iceni as she charged at Amelia.

The force sent Iceni stumbling back as the Sad Lady started to shriek and wail, the sound piercing Amelia's ears. She resisted the urge to cover them and focused on chanting her next spell as Zelgadis continued lobbing spells at Iceni as she attempted to advance on Amelia as Marcus joined him.

Amelia moved closer to Susan, Maeve and Kara to see how they were doing. Thankfully Maeve was stirring. Susan knelt down beside Maeve and said, "You have to talk with her!"

"What do you mean?" Maeve asked weakly.

"The Sad Lady," Susan said, "Chieftess Boadicea. You need to address her as a princess of Zeferia."

Maeve looked confused, but regarded the ghost currently pinned to the floor. "I am Princess Maeve of Zeferia, direct descendant of Queen Carliena. What is it you want me to know?"

"Amelia!" Zelgadis cried, and Amelia turned to see that Iceni had somehow managed to slip both Zelgadis and Marcus. Behind her Maeve gasped, but Amelia couldn't see what was happening as she dodged, but Iceni seemed to read the direction she was planning to move in.

And then Iceni froze, and Amelia saw Susan breath a sigh of relief as well as a knife through Iceni's shadow. Iceni started wailing, "I deserve the chance I was robbed of!"

"You were robbed!" Amelia said, "But you have no right to rob my baby as well! It wouldn't be just!"

"You shouldn't stand yet!" Kara protested, and Amelia turned to see Maeve was up and looking at the Sad Lady with tears in her eyes.

"I never realized…I'm so sorry. Please, accept my sincere apology on behalf of the Kingdom of Zeferia for what was done to you and your children."

The room seemed to warm as the Sad Lady considered her, "How do I know that these aren't empty words?"

"Just tell me how I can make it up, I mean, I know I can't make it right. I can't bring back the dead, but tell me how I can make it better, and I will. I will stake the honor of my kingdom on it."

A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone momentarily. At first Amelia was stunned, but then she worried about Iceni being freed and started to chant a spell to protect herself, just in case. But the energy in the room was different. It was changing. It was becoming warm. The sadness was being drained away, and a sense of peace was starting to prevail.

"Susan! Now!" Amelia said.

Susan started chanting a Holy Bless spell as the light faded and the portal closed. And as the spell radiated from Susan, cleansing the room of its otherworldly inhabitants, a calm fell upon the room that it had not seen in a long time. Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and then Kara asked, "What happened?"

"I saw her life." Maeve explained, "I saw who her people were. How they weren't the people I was told they were. All this time, all this anger, she just wanted to be heard and to have her grievances acknowledged."

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked as she looked her over.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Maeve replied.

"But she never said what you can do to make it right." Marcus said.

"She did." Susan replied.

Maeve nodded. "She did. Tomorrow, I have some things to do. But for now I need to rest."

Amelia clapped her hands together chipperly, "And that, class, is how you close a portal!"

"Don't make it sound so easy!" Zelgadis snapped.

"Come on," Amelia said as she grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek, "Let's tend to your wounds."

* * *

Gourry's eyes shot open as he started coughing up water. He was lying on the floor of the bathroom, cold and shivering. The ghost of his mother hovered overhead as she stared at him icily. Once he caught his breath he asked, "Why didn't you finish it?"

"I want you to suffer some more." She replied as she grabbed his shoulders, and he felt his stomach sink as he realized she was going to hold him under again.

"Do you even care that I wasn't the one who killed you?" he spat.

She laughed, the sound rebounding through the room. "My life was brutally cut short! All that I could have accomplish will remain undone. And now I wander, unloved, unmourned, and my own children celebrate being free of me! No, all that matters now is taking as many people with me as I can!"

"I mourn." Gourry said quietly.

"You lie!" she screamed as she lifted him into the air.

"Those times growing up, when you would make those festival meals? And we'd stay up all night eating and dancing and telling stories?" he said, and then he started to cough more water from his lungs as his legs struggled to find some solid ground. He took a breath and continued, "We'd have so much fun I would wonder why it couldn't be that way all the time. Why you couldn't be that mother all the time. And part of me always hoped that one day you would stop pursing greed, and just be that mother, the one that I did love. But now, that won't ever happen. There won't ever be that happy ending! And I grieve that, every day!"

Tears started falling down his face, and the room seemed to warm a little as she sat him back on the ground. Slowly she reached a translucent hand out to his face. He braced himself, unsure of what to expect, but right before she was to touch him, she vanished.

* * *

The undead crowded around Cuchulain. One of the magic users hit one with a spell, but there were plenty more to take his place! Just as they surged, Mara Jade hit several close to him with a Blast Ash, clearing the path for Danielle to levitate in beside him. She grabbed his stick, and then lit the tip with a fire spell and handed it back to him.

"Thanks!" he said as the undead drew back. Meanwhile Mara Jade also levitated in and she and Danielle quickly worked on lobbing Assha Dists and Bram Blazers at the undead.

"Holy Bless!" Adora cried, followed by Adam, "Holy Bless!"

Suddenly the undead vanished, and the group started cheering. Danielle and Mara Jade smiled as they gave each other a high five. "You two were great." Cuchulain said.

"You were an idiot." Mara Jade said bluntly.

"I guess I am starting to see what Sir Gourry means when he talks about the importance of falling back at times."

"Good. Because we might not be around to save your ass next time." Danielle said.

"Hey look!" Peter exclaimed as he pointed at the ground, "My shadow came back!"

"You'd better tell Lady Lina about this." Jean-Luc said. "Speaking of which, where are the adults?"

"Maybe they need help?" Pippi asked eagerly, "Come on, let's go find them!"

* * *

"Bram Blazer!" Leia yelled, and Lina thanked her lucky stars that her mother had the spell ready because Lina wouldn't have been able to cast it in time!

Prasutagus disintegrated, and as he did, Lina noticed a change in the air. "Do you feel that?" Leia asked.

"I think they finally closed that damn portal!" Lina snarled, and then she took off through the hallways and towards her room. Lina turned just to yell at her parents, "Check on my students!"

She opened the door to her room and felt her stomach leap into her throat as she saw the Blast Sword embedded into the wall. "Gourry!" she cried, and then she noticed the bathroom door was open. She ran into it and then slid on the water that covered it in her race to get to him. She cried out, and somehow he made it to his feet to grab her and steady her.

"Gourry!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and noted that his robe was soaked! "What happened?"

He held her tightly, as though she were life itself, and it took her a moment to realize he was crying, though he didn't say anything. She reached a hand out to stroke his hair as she started to calm down. As long as he was okay she didn't need to know the details of what had happened. "It's fine now. The energy of the house is different. I think they finally got that damned portal closed. Whatever happened, we got through it, and we're fine."

* * *

 **AN: Happy Halloween! This Wednesday I will be escorting Wreck-It Ralph and President Vanellope von Schweetz through the neighborhood!**

 **Also, a rare public service announcement, chances are there are kids in your neighborhood who are autistic. I'm pretty sure everyone reading this is awesome and understanding, and I want to spread awareness on how to help. Last year the day after Halloween one mother told me, in tears, about how someone wouldn't give her autistic daughter candy because she wasn't wearing a costume after giving her neurotypical children candy. Please remember, you can't tell if a child is autistic or not just by looking at them. And just because they can't talk doesn't mean that they don't understand when they are being excluded. Textures that are fine for us can be painful for autistic children and because of that wearing a costume, which tend to have itchy tulles and fabrics, can be torture. You also don't know how hard a kid is working to participate in and be a part of this world until you've walked in their shoes, so please don't make it harder. Please be kind. An autistic kid may have difficulty wearing a costume, may not be able to speak to say "Trick-or-Treat" or "thank you", may take a long time choosing candy and get overwhelmed when you ask them to take more (I appreciate the generosity, and I find it easiest when people just scoop however much they want to give into the bags themselves). Let's look for ways to include kids who are different and keep this holiday fun for everyone rather than find reasons to exclude kids!**


	50. Chapter 50

"Lina, wake up." Leia gently coaxed as the joyful sounds of a music box playing a lullaby wafted through the room, "It's time to meet your baby."

"Hmm, did I have it already?" Lina asked as she opened her eyes and saw a crib standing a few feet away from her bedside. She moved her hand to her stomach, which was now flat again, and marveled at how easy it had all been.

"He's so cute!" Leia said as she reached into the crib and pulled out a bundle. Leia took a moment to look as him as she smiled indulgently as she turned and walked over to the bed, "I'm not sure who he got his eyes from though."

Leia set the baby in Lina's arms, and as Lina gazed upon his face, she was horrified to see that he had the same green glowing eyes that Prasutagus did. Lina screamed.

And then she shot up in bed and her hands clutched her stomach. It was hard and curvy. She looked to her right, and with the light of the rising sun streaming from the window she could see the deep gash in the wall where they had retrieved the Blast Sword, with not a crib in sight. The masons had been so busy repairing the other parts of the manor that they'd not gotten to their bedroom yet. Her heart raced as she took a deep breath as the dream faded away and Gourry stirred beside her. "You okay?" he murmured.

"Just a dream." Lina said as she laid back down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

After everything he had been through lately, the last thing she wanted to do was worry him with what was likely a silly fear. She'd been having strange dreams ever since she'd gotten pregnant, surely this wasn't anything to worry about. Besides, she herself didn't want to give it much more thought, especially when he felt so nice and inviting beside her and there were other things they could be doing. "No." she said as she turned on her side and drew closer to him, "I may need your help distracting me, though."

He received her kiss and ran a hand through her hair. "Again? You make it hard for a man to keep up!"

"Hey!" she said as she playfully pinched him, "Don't make it sound like a chore!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Well if it's that taxing," she said as she pulled away, "I'll just got to another room and take care of it myself!"

He pulled her close to him again as she giggled as he said as he whispered in her ear, "Only if I get to watch!"

* * *

"It's been a week!" Lina complained to Amelia as they left the breakfast room and were immediately confronted with a toppled statue of armor, "And how is the manor still trashed every morning?"

"Well, sometimes for such an entrenched haunting an echo of the ghost may continue to inhabit the place." Amelia said as they picked up the pieces and started to reassemble the fallen knight. "Still, I sense no trace of her presence anymore. I can't explain it."

"Well, and that worries me." Lina said.

"Huh?" Amelia asked.

Lina looked around to ensure that no one was listening, and then whispered, "I've been having dreams that Prasutagus did possess my baby. I think it's just a nightmare, but I can't get over the niggling fear that it isn't."

"Wow," Amelia said as she held out her hand to Lina's stomach, "May I?"

"Sure." Lina said.

Amelia touched her belly and started chanting. "I'm not sensing anything in there that shouldn't be. I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, they did give us quite a scare, so it's bound to haunt your mind for a while. I'm not even sure there's been a documented case of a ghost possessing an unborn child and experiencing life again."

"Well, Prasutagus and Iceni certainly thought it was possible." Lina countered.

"But what does a ghost know?" Amelia asked, "Well, I'm hoping that Iceni attacking me means I was right about how I'm having a girl."

"I'm not sure if that's comforting or not." Lina said. "Anyway, I'm off to the library for some lesson planning."

"I guess I'll tag along." Amelia said as they finished assembling the knight and went to the old library.

Maeve was sitting at a desk, books and paper strewn around her as they entered. They acknowledged each other and then went to some bookshelves in the back and started to peruse the titles. A few minutes later they heard Kara enter and comment to Maeve, "You've been hitting the books lately."

"I've been writing a history of Chieftess Boadicea's people." Maeve explained. "Giving a voice to history's losers."

"That's impressive. Especially coming from you."

"Thanks, I think." Maeve said. "I'm glad you're here. I was planning to petition the Eternal Queen for some changes to benefit the common people, and I was wanting your input on what things I should include."

"Who are you and what have you done with Maeve?" Lina heard Kara ask as she turned to Amelia in amazement.

"Well, if you don't want a voice…"

"Education." Kara snapped. "We should all have it, not just those of us who are talented."

Lina looked at Amelia and whispered as Maeve and Kara kept talking, "What is this?"

Amelia smiled and shrugged, and then she shook her head. "Excuse me, nature calls, again. I'll be right back."

Lina's eyes widened, "Oh, damn! I wish you hadn't said that because now that I think of it…"

They locked eyes, and then they cried, "Me first!" as they started sprinting towards the bathroom.

"Lina!" Amelia screeched, "No fair! I called it first!"

"It's my manor, so I get to go first!" Lina yelled as they raced out of the library and nearly knocked over Jean-Luc and Peter. Lina noted that they'd appeared to be arguing, but since the baby had gotten bigger and now seemed parked on her bladder, she just couldn't hold it like she used to, so she continued to run, just barely getting there first before Amelia. Likely Jean-Luc and Peter were just arguing about the Capture the Flag game that would be held the next day anyway. "Find another one!" Lina said as she closed the door on Amelia's face.

Amelia cried out in indignation as she slapped the door in frustration and then ran off to one of the other bathrooms.

* * *

 _They're late_ , Lina thought to herself as she waited in her office for Owen and Nerys to call.

"Too bad we can't try to contact them." Gourry said as he stared at the clock.

"Right." Lina said, "We have no way of knowing where they are."

"Perhaps it's Nery's time of the month." Gourry suggested.

Lina shook her head, "I taught her a spell to make it go away, so that shouldn't be a factor."

"Well, maybe they got separated, especially since you need two people for the spell."

"If they got separated, then that still means they're in trouble." Lina said as she looked at the window. "Damn, we should have figured out some sort of emergency protocol for what to do in this situation!" 

"Well, what can we do?" Gourry asked, "We're thousands of miles away for one thing."

"So we're just supposed to be hands off and…" Someone knocked on the door, and they looked at each other. "Come in."

Jean-Luc walked in, looking nervous. "What is it?" Lina snapped. "And it had better be important! Because we've got some big problems on our hands and I don't have time for some petty school boy drama!"

Jean-Luc reddened and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I'll come back later."

Before either Lina or Gourry could think about it too much, Owen appeared. "You're late!" Lina yelled, "You'd better have a good reason for it!"

"We were being followed." Owen said, "It took us awhile to shake them."

"Followed?" Lina repeated, "Who's following you? And why?"

"No idea," Owen replied, "We're just doing our best to stay ahead of them while tracking down Garm!"

"Still it makes no sense why someone would follow you…" Lina said. "Unless someone who is set on war caught wind of this plan and wants to derail it."

"Have you seen Caug?" Gourry asked, referring to a friend he had asked to check in on them.

"Last saw him two days ago." Owen said.

"Any sighting of Garm?" Lina asked.

"No, but we're getting close. There's talk of a village that was attacked two days ago not far from where we are. We're checking it out tomorrow." Owen explained.

"Right. Sleep in shifts tonight, especially if you're being followed." Lina cautioned.

"We will."

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"No," Owen said, "I think we're getting close to wrapping this up."

* * *

 _One more week_ , Lina thought to herself as she walked down the stairs for a middle of the night snack, _and Dad will take all of these kids away on a camping trip!_

Lina was looking forward to some down time as well as having the manor to herself. And for once she planned not to do too much work. The more pregnant she got, the more she wanted to rest and tend to her home. It would help if it wasn't demolished every night. She looked around as she walked to the kitchen, but whoever was wrecking it hadn't made an appearance yet.

It was after she finished her sandwich that she heard a crashing sound from the hallway. She ran out in its direction and saw a shadow fly by, along with an upturned curio cabinet, but strangely she sensed no presence. Lina ran off in the direction she had seen it going towards and chanted a lighting spell, but try though she might she could find no sign of the intruder, ghostly or otherwise. If it was an intruder and not one of the kids causing trouble.

Lina shook her head and walked to the front door. Adam and Adora were on guard duty that night. "Lady Lina." They said as she opened the door.

"No one has been through here, have they?" she asked.

"We've not seen hide nor hair of anyone all night." Adam said.

"Yeah, we were just talking about what a waste of time it is having us stationed here each night when we could be getting good sleep." Adora added.

"But in the meantime, think of how amazing this will look on your resume!." Lina snapped as she went back into the manor and went to wake up the adults to search it.

* * *

Even though they had searched the manor from top to bottom, they had found no one who shouldn't be there or nothing amiss. But at least the late night search did deter the wrecker from destroying the manor. Lina sat on the green lawn the morning after as the kids prepared for the first game of capture the flag and puzzled over the mystery.

"Morning," Leia said as she sat beside her, "Oh, I am getting too old to sit on the grass like this!"

"I'll have to remember to order some lawn chairs." Lina replied as Gourry and Zelgadis started giving the kids their final directives before starting the game. "Do you think I should root for a team, or would that be favoritism?"

"Favoritism." Amelia said as she sat down and the game started.

"But it's more fun to watch if I'm backing one team over the other." Lina whined.

"I don't see anything wrong with making a bet." Leia said.

"Ten gold coins the red team wins!" Lina shot.

"I guess I'm team blue then!" Leia said as they shook on it.

"What's going on with Peter's shadow?" Amelia asked.

"Huh?" Lina said, and then to her shock Peter's shadow seemed to detach itself from he boy as it ran off and chased the shadows of the other players.

"It's almost like a Disfang spell." Leia said.

"Crap!" Lina said as Peter's shadow started to attack Cuchulain's, who was on the opposing team. Cuchulain cried out as his arm developed horrible red welts on it from where his shadow had sustained damage. Peter's shadow then moved and attacked another player on the opposing team, Pippi. She screamed as Jean-Luc jumped in and released a light spell, causing all of their shadows to disappear and the attack to stop.

Amelia raced to Cuchulain and started chanting a healing spell while Maeve tended to Pippi as Peter looked horrified while Jean-Luc glared at him, "I warned you that this was getting out of control!"

* * *

"I started noticing weird things since I fell in the lake that time Jan-Luc and Indy fell in the well." Peter explained as Amelia examined him. "But it seemed harmless and cool. And then when the manor was attacked by the undead, it seemed to help. It attacked the undead for me and we took quite a few of them down. Jean-Luc was scared of it and gave me a week to tell you, and I kept telling him I would and lying and said that I had to get him off my back, but he didn't believe me. I guess he didn't ever get around to telling you."

Lina felt a pang of guilt over dismissing Jean-Luc the previous night, and resolved to talk to him later. "This is odd." Amelia said, "His temperature is low, barely ninety-five degrees."

"He also has dark circles under his eyes." Zelgadis added, "How well have you been sleeping?"

"Very well," Peter said, "If anything I've been tired."

"He's looking pale." Lina added as Peter stared at the floor nervously.

"I guess this explains what has been wrecking the manor every night." Leia commented.

"Well, that would explain why I didn't detect a presence, and why I saw a shadow last night." Lina agreed.

Amelia got out a spectacle from her supplies and put it on, and was silent as she examined Peter. Then she cried out in disgust as she exclaimed, "A horrible, ugly demon attached itself to your astral body when you fell in the lake and is manifesting in your shadow!"

Peter's eyes widened in fear as he croaked, "Huh?"

"We have no choice but exorcise it!" Amelia continued, "If this keeps up you will lose your soul."

"Can you do that?" Lina asked.

Amelia shrugged, "It should be simple enough."

Peter slumped forward, "But then I won't be special anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Leia asked.

"The shadow, it made me so cool on the battlefield!" Peter said, "I mean I was one of the most bad ass kids out there that night! Without it I never would have…"

"You're one of the youngest ones in this school." Lina snapped, "You'll grow into your power. And it will be your power, not a demon's. And it will be more fulfilling when that happens. For now let's be thankful Cuchulain and Pippi will recover and no permanent damage was wrought! Amelia, time to work your magic."

* * *

 **AN: Hey ya'll! I made it to 50 chapters with this! That's a record for me! Considering I'm generally always in a hurry to finish a story this was a challenge to write something without end so I wouldn't always be rushing things, and I thank everyone who has been supportive with this along the way and I hope ya'll are still enjoying this and it doesn't feel drawn out. Anyway, with a Normal Girl and another fic idea (those of you who didn't believe I only had one more fic for the Ceiphied's Curse series…you were right, I was wrong, I may never wrap that one up either, *sighs* I'll go eat my humble pie as I write), I'm going to take a break from this one for a bit while I figure out where I'm going and focus on those. In the meantime, thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter 51

The gentle cadences of Gourry's voice woke Lina. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was resting with his head on her stomach as he talked to her belly, "Today I'm going to have bacon for breakfast. Just wait till you get to try it! It's so yummy, you're going to love it."

"What are you doing?" Lina asked groggily.

"Talking to Dimmy." He said.

"Why?" Lina asked as she rubbed her eyes. "It's not like he's going to talk back."

"So he can get used to the sound of my voice so he'll know who I am when he comes out." Gourry explained.

Lina smiled affectionately, "Idiot. I don't think he can hear you."

Gourry gently caressed her stomach and then started singing a morning ditty, and Lina felt a warmth run through her as she thought again about what a good father he was going to be. The fears that Prasutagus had possessed her child were slowly dissipating with time and she was starting to grow more excited as the life within grew more noticeable. Speaking of, "Well, what do you know? I think he's dancing. He is definitely moving at least."

"Really?" Gourry asked as he pressed more firmly on her stomach. "I still can't feel anything."

"I definitely am." Lina said as he sat up and then moved to kiss her.

Lina wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss even as an annoying pressure built within her. She could ignore it! Or so she hoped! But as he started to press against her, she realized she was about to have an embarrassing accident if things proceeded to their natural conclusion, so she hurriedly pushed him off her as she jumped out of the bed and said. "Hold that thought."

"Where are you going?" Gourry asked.

"Bathroom." Lina said as her cheeks flushed, "I swear he's dancing right on my bladder!"

"Okay." Gourry said, and then he grinned as he rolled over to the nightstand and opened a drawer pulled out a piece of paper and put another tally mark on it.

* * *

It was with relief that Lina noted that the manor was not destroyed as she came downstairs for breakfast with Gourry. Finally, they had exorcised the manor of troublesome ghosts and shadows! As they walked by they saw Peter moping, but he was definitely in the minority. Most of the students were talking excitedly about the camping trip in the following week, followed quickly by summer break.

As they got into the dining room Amelia was asking Leia, "Are you sure you two will be fine with all of those kids all on your own?"

"Positive." Leia said, "Besides, we want them to have as much self-sufficiency as possible. Having too many adults around would undermine that. Han and I have it all worked out."

"And then, when school goes on break, Leia and I will be off on our second honeymoon!" Han announced as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"The benefits of this new job!" Leia gushed, "Before we could never afford to take a vacation together, one of us always had to stay behind to manage the store."

"Where will you go?" Lina asked as she sat down with Gourry.

"Ishta City." Han said.

"That sounds romantic." Amelia said as Jeeves came up to her.

"A message, your highness."

"Thank you." She said as she took it and opened it, and then she exclaimed in delight.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"My daddy! My daddy says he'll be here at the end of summer!" Amelia announced, and Lina felt her stomach twist. "His wife will be staying in Saillune, she doesn't want to travel given her condition, but he'll be able to stay until the end of fall! The baby should be here by then and he'll have a few good weeks with her before he has to go home. It will all be so much fun!"

"Delightful." Lina said expressionlessly.

Leia sighed, "It will be so exciting to have the Crown Prince of Saillune staying here!"

"Wait till you see him!" Lina said, and Gourry and Zelgadis nearly choked.

"Well, if Amelia got her looks from him, then…"

"She resembles her mother!" Lina cut in, "Or so I've been told."

"Lina, aren't you happy my daddy will be here?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, I'm happy he was able to take time out of his busy schedule for this." Lina said, "It's also just intimidating. Nice as this place is, your palace is Saillune is better, and it's a lot of stress hosting someone so important."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Amelia beamed, "We're practically family!"

Lina felt her stomach turn at the thought of being related to Phil and pushed her plate away. "You okay?" Leia asked.

"Baby is being particular today." Lina said, "I'm going to go ahead and get some assignments graded."

* * *

As they did every night at eight, Lina and Gourry walked into Lina's office. She sat at her desk while Gourry sat on a couch, and she glanced at the clock. "We are cutting it tight today." Gourry commented.

"They're usually late anyway." Lina said as the downstairs neighbor started kicking and she stroked her stomach in response. "Oh, I hope they wrap things up soon so they can get back and enjoy their summer break."

"Nerys doesn't have a home to go back to, and things are troubled at Owen's home. I really think they'd be happier here." Gourry said.

"Wow, that would be sad." Lina said, "Least we could do, given what they are doing. On that note, I was thinking, that we need to start setting some minimum standards for when we can send students on missions. Certain classes they have to take, a level of proficiency, minimum age requirements."

"That sounds…"

Suddenly Owen appeared in Lina's office. "Good evening."

"Evening!" Lina said, "How are things going?"

"The people following us are getting more daring. The Ceiphied Knights stepped in a bit today. And…"

Suddenly they could hear yelling and screaming from Owen's end. Owen appeared to walk over to check a window and his eyes widened. "Nerys! It's here. Garm is here, we gotta go!"

"Owen, wait!" Lina said.

But the transmission ended, and Lina and Gourry looked at each other in a panic. And then Lina stood up, "Let's track down Zel or Amelia."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zelgadis asked. "We're supposed to let Nerys and Owen have the glory. You also don't want to undermine your confidence in them."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort! It's not as though we'll even be able to do much but watch." Lina shot back, "But I can't sit on my ass knowing they're being attacked and wait for news of them! So hurry!"

Zelgadis and Amelia exchanged a look, and then they chanted a vision spell. And soon Lina was projected with Gourry where Owen and Nerys had been, in what was now an empty hotel room. From outside they could the sounds of screaming and people barking orders. Then a creature howled a primitive guttural rasp, and more screaming followed. Lina and Gourry raced to the window and looked out. Fortunately someone had cast plenty of light spells, so Garm was well illuminated. If Lina had to guess she would say he had been a badger once. A white miasma surrounded him, giving him more visibility than his black fur would have otherwise provided. But his vulnerabilities ended there.

Getrude had not been exaggerating when she said that Garm was small but fierce. He put his weight back on his hind legs and then he launched himself at the swordsmen before him, taking three of them down with one strike. While Lina was sure she had seen several of them land blows that should have been lethal at him, Garm was unharmed. Lina looked at the pile of dead bodies and felt queasy. What if Owen or Nerys were among them?

But then Lina could hear Nerys cry, "Laphas Seed!"

Blue ropes wrapped themselves around Garm, and Nerys started to reign him in like a wild horse as his head thrashed back and forth uselessly. Lina worried that the spell wouldn't be enough to hold Garm, but it appeared to be doing its job as he became still. "Will that spell stop it from releasing that energy Trudy talked about?" Gourry mused out loud.

As if on cue, Garm's eyes glowed red and he opened his mouth, and Owen finally appeared, sword drawn as he raced towards Garm, obviously aiming to cut his head off. But then Owen stumbled and fell face forward. At first Lina wondered if it was deliberate, because a man behind him disintegrated into white ash as the invisible energy Gertude had warned about hit him. But when Nerys also fell forward, Lina sensed something was amiss. "What the…" Lina said.

And then a group of men rushed to both students and picked them up and more surrounded Garm. One even got out a muzzle and put it over the beast's head. Just when Lina thought that her alarm couldn't get any higher, she heard one of the men ask, "Should we just kill them?"

"What if we need the girl to cast that spell that's containing him again?" another said in response.

"Good thinking, for once." A third said, "Keep them alive. We'll threaten the boy if she won't cooperate. Get them secured, the sooner I can drop this off with Emperor Gregory the better."

"What are we going to do?" Lina asked Gourry, "We're projections! We can't do anything, and soon they'll be out of view!"

He put a hand on her arm, and pointed at a figure in the shadows, "Is that Dava?"

Lina squinted but all she could see was a figure in the shadows. Still, Gourry's eyesight was legendary. Even a golden dragon was impressed with his visual acuity! Try though she might, she could not tell if the figure was the Ceiphied Knight they had met briefly during their honeymoon. "I can't tell."

"I think it is." He said as they watched as they gathered Nerys and Owen and tied them up, while another grabbed the ropes holding Garm.

"They have about an hour before that spell will need to be recast." Lina mused as the men started to huddle as they talked about how best to transport Garm, while they ignored Owen and Nerys. Lina hoped that was an indication of their competency.

"What are you doing?" Nerys, who must have woken up, yelled, and Lina wanted to slap her. She should have stayed quiet and worked to get the advantage!

"We're bringing Garm to Emperor Gregory. You're going to help us!"

"That spell that's containing him isn't going to last for much longer!" Nerys protested.

"Then you'll just have to recast it."

"And if I don't?" Nerys asked.

"Then we'll kill your friend."

"He's not my friend. Go ahead and kill him."

"What?" her captor yelled.

"Exactly, what?" Owen, who apparently had also woken up, yelled, and if the situation wasn't so dire Lina would have laughed.

"Really, he's a pain in the ass! You'd be doing me a favor."

"B-but…" the captor stuttered.

"Look, if you're too chicken shit to do it, untie me and I'll do it myself!" Nerys continued to taunt.

One of the men laughed, "She's just trying to escape."

"You're going to have to untie me anyway if you want me to recast the spell." Nerys pointed out.

There was silence as the men started to realize that they were backed up against the wall. "If you don't help us that thing will get loose and kill us!"

"Well, that's why we need to kill him now while we have the chance."

"But we were ordered to bring him back alive!"

"Serves you right for capturing and not killing it!" Nerys shot back.

"Look, do you want money? Treasure? I'm sure we can work something out. What are the people who sent you paying you?"

"Shit." Lina said, "Well, I guess we're about to see how mercenary our students are."

"It's not a matter of money!" Nerys shot back, "The Emperor wants it alive so it can be unleashed against my country! There's no price you could pay that would convince me to work with you!"

Lina relaxed a little, but not fully, as the man asked, "How about if we rough your friend up?"

"She's a cold-hearted bitch who hates me." Owen said, "She wouldn't bat an eye!"

"You may think that now, but wait until you're screaming in pain!"

"Do that, and there may be consequences you don't anticipate."

From beside her, Gourry whispered, "She's chanting, very softly."

"What consequences!" the captor laughed, "You're just collateral!"

"Excuse me, but I am the son of a duke!" Owen yelled indignantly, "I am very important, how dare you reduce me to mere collateral!"

Several of the men laughed as one said sardonically, "Well, so sorry. How should we address you?"

"Ray Freeze!" Nerys yelled, and a golden glow encompassed their captures, as well as Garm.

"What!" Several of the men exclaimed, and one said, "But we tied you up!"

"Idiots." Nerys said, "All sorcerers know a spell that cuts through ropes. You're way out of your league here!"

Owen stood up and walked to Nerys. "Any chance you can cut my ropes?"

"Unfortunately, unlike Laphas Seed, this spell takes a bit of effort to maintain." Nerys explained.

"I will help." A woman said, and Lina decided that Gourry was right. She sounded like Dava. She walked forward and undid Owen's ropes, and he quickly found his sword.

Owen looked at Garm, who was hissing at him. "It seems a shame to kill him when he can't fight back."

"Given all the lives he's taken, kill him and be done with it!" one of the townspeople cried.

"What do you know about Owen's sword?" Lina asked Gourry as Owen assumed a fighting stance as he approached Garm.

"It's not as sharp as the Blast Sword, but it's sharper than a non-magic sword." He replied.

"But will it be enough?" Lina mused as Owen approached Garm, whose red eyes flashed as he suddenly opened his mouth as he broke through the muzzle that had been place on his head.

Fortunately Owen managed to grab one of his former captors, now captee, and threw him before him, just in time to catch the full blast of invisible energy that Garm released from his mouth! The captee turned to dust, and Owen ducked. "Damn, the Ray Freeze didn't stop him from doing that!" Lina said, but then her stomach flipped as Garm turned to face Nerys, his red eyes flashing once more.

From the ground, Owen rolled to Garm, and then raised his sword up. While the sword didn't puncture him, it did force him up and off the ground and altered his aim so he missed Nerys, even as he hit several others. They watched as Owen grabbed a ragged rock and brought it down on Garm's head. Garm cried out again, and then his eyes flashed as Owen brought it down again. Lina heard a sickening crack even as he released another volley of energy their way, though it was hard to tell for sure. Either way, Lina was grateful that they were protected from the energy by virtue of being projections.

Until the inn started to collapse around them as it was hit by the blast, and as it did they found themselves back in Lina's office with Zel and Amelia.

"No!" Lina said, "No, we need to see how this ends!"

"Can we, though?" Gourry asked, and Lina's stomach sank. With the inn destroyed and the set up that Nerys and Owen had used to contact them gone with it, it would be impossible until Nerys and Owen managed to contact them again. If they managed to contact them again.

"No." Lina said, her voice small as she explained to him. "Nerys would have had to make a magical circle to contact us. We could reverse the call because the magic circle was still there, but if the inn was destroyed, then the circle would also be wrecked."

"So what do you do now?" he asked.

Lina looked at the couch and sat down. "We wait right here until they contact us."

 _If they contact us._

Gourry sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her, and Zel and Amelia sat down as well, and as the butterflies zoomed through her stomach Lina wondered how long they would have to wait. Zelgadis asked, "Would you mind filling us in on what happened?"

Lina smiled wryly, "Well, it will kill some time I guess. Let's see…"

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I am back with this one. A Normal Girl is giving me fits, but I am back with this one, and know where I'm going for the next few chapters at least. Enjoy!**


	52. Chapter 52

Lina was concerned that she had run out of story to relay to Zel and Amelia before Owen had been able to contact them again. She had been hopeful that they had caught the end of the battle, and that Owen had been about the strike the killing blow when the inn was destroyed and that he would be in contact shortly, but it had taken Lina at least an hour to relate the tale. So when she finished she looked at the clock and scowled. "Oh, what could be taking them so long?"

"Well, if the Ceiphied Knights were there they may have some things to go over with them." Zelgadis suggested.

"Our peace of mind should be near the top of their list of important things for them to go over!" Lina insisted, "Just sitting here not knowing what is happening and if they're okay, it sucks! And all of our reputations are at stake in addition to Owen and Nerys' lives! And if that's not bad enough I really have to use the bathroom!"

"Don't let us stop you." Gourry said as his eyes sparkled while Zelgadis looked discontented.

"But I want to be here the moment Owen reports!" Lina said.

"Well I'm sure if you're real quick about it…"

"Hey now," Zelgadis said, "Lina has a point. As headmistress she needs to be here! We can't exactly ask Owen to wait around."

"Hold on a minute, Zel, why do you care so much?" Lina asked.

But before he could answer, Owen appeared in her office, holding Garm's pelt. "First part of the mission was a success." He reported.

"Wonderful!" Lina exclaimed as some of the tension she felt abated, "You did it! You're safe! Thank goodness!"

"It was a battle." Owen said, and it was obvious he did not escape completely unscathed. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood, but it was hard to tell how much was his and how much was an enemies. Still, that he was standing indicated that any wounds he had received weren't that bad.

"I know. We watched part of it." Lina explained. "Up until the inn was destroyed, that was when we lost our ability to watch."

"So you saw how she sold me out!" Owen yelled. "What were you thinking, pairing me with someone so heartless?"

"I didn't sell you out!" They heard Nerys yell, "I was just catching them off guard. It worked, didn't it?"

"They could have killed me!"

"But they didn't." Nerys said dismissively.

"Nerys' technique was valid enough." Lina said. "Don't give your enemies any leverage to control you."

The color drained from Owen's face, "Not you, too!"

"Hey, we're glad you're not dead!" Lina said. "It would have been bad press for our school."

"Speaking of heartless." Owen muttered.

"It looks like that pelt is still oozing miasma." Amelia interrupted, and for the first time Lina considered some disturbing consequences of handing the pelt over to Gertrude that she'd never thought of. What if she could manufacture some weapon from the pelt? Still, it wasn't as if they had a lot of choice.

"Yes, Dava wants us to get going as soon as possible and insists on traveling through the night to get this to the Duchess quickly." Owen explained, "She's convinced that more of Gregory's men will come after us."

"I won't take up any more of your time then. Good work, both of you."

"And really, we're glad you're not dead." Gourry added.

"Thank you." He said as the transmission ended.

Lina exhaled, "Now that that's over, bathroom!" She said as she raced to the door.

But before Gourry could be too happy, Amelia got to her feet and followed her, "Me as well."

Zelgadis grinned as he waited until their wives were out of earshot to say, "Still tied."

* * *

The next time Owen contacted them, he was with Gertrude, having successfully handed her Garm's scalp. Gertrude made her promises that she would deny Gregory the troops that he desperately needed, though given how doggedly Gregory had attempted to capture Garm in the first place Lina worried that it wouldn't be the deterrent they had hoped for. Still, they had done their best, and now that the mission was a success she hoped that Nerys and Owen would be allowed to return home without being harassed. And now that all there was to do was to wait and see the fall out from their interactions in the Elmekian Empire, Lina was looking forward to the break that would be theirs when her parents took the kids on a camping trip!

And as Lina walked through the manor on the day that the kids were set to leave, she wasn't sure if the kids were on their most annoying behavior or if she was just so desperate for the break that she had less patience than usual. While she usually didn't mind how noisy the foyer got in the morning, today it was setting her on edge, especially as the joyous singing warred with the yelling of students demanding to know who had seen where their various items were as they ran from the dining hall to their rooms and back, which made walking to get breakfast seem like a game of dodge the kiddo.

Lina had nearly collided with Ripley as she ran back to the dorms with her breakfast in hand when Gourry grabbed her and pulled her to the side just as a tent blazed through the foyer, propelled by a wind spell that Adam was using as Jackie and Peter cheered him on. "What are you doing!?" Lina yelled, "You could have run me over!"

"Sorry, miss!" he said as he canceled the spell and the tent deflated to the ground.

"Pack it away and only take it out when you're outside!" Lina snapped.

"Right." He said.

But before Lina could relax, she heard a crashing sound from the down the hallway. She groaned as one of the kids yelled, "It's okay! It won't take too long to clean up!"

Lina's eyebrow ticked as she said through gritted teeth, "I swear…"

"I'll take care of it." Gourry said as he patted her on the arm, "You get some food."

Lina rushed to the dining room and shut the door behind her. "It's a jungle out there!"

"I guess it's good that they're excited," Amelia said, "But if I knew that I would have to spend the rest of the day with them like this I would cry!"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with them?" Zelgadis asked Han incredulously.

He shrugged, "A long hike, learning to pitch a tent, trust me, we'll work that energy out."

"Well, we appreciate you doing this." Amelia said.

"Honestly, we're just itching to travel together again." Leia said, "Since the girls were born we've never had the opportunity to travel together anymore."

"I see where Lina gets the wanderlust from." Zelgadis commented as Gourry walked in, looking shell shocked.

"Oh no. How bad is it?" Lina asked.

"Let's just track down Alona." He said as he shook his head, "And make sure that she gets a good tip today."

* * *

When the kids finally left, Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia wasted little time in kicking their feet up in the upstairs parlor. Lina and Amelia had opened all of the windows as they waited for the men to return with freshly cut watermelon and used a modified wind and ice spell to create a cool breeze to wash through the room with, and both women were soaking their feet in buckets of cool water as Lina said, "At least the kids will be gone during the summer! It's already too hot to teach!"

"Yeah, I sent a missive to court that it's too hot for me to be in a carriage right now." Amelia said as she cradled her stomach. "I feel sorry for your folks being out there with them in this heat, though!"

"It's just for one week." Lina said, "And then hopefully Nerys and Owen will get back before summer break, and then we'll all have a vacation!"

"Well, you will." Amelia said, "I've still got my diplomatic duties! The further along I get the less I want to do this!"

Lina moaned, "I feel so unbearably domestic! Like I have the best gig I could possibly hope to ever have. It's intellectually challenging, keeps me in the fight against the Mazokus, and you know I love to get in front of a crowd and talk, but all I want to do is sit on my ass and read while I shout orders at Alona in how to organize the nursery!"

"It's the nesting instinct." Amelia said as she caressed her belly, "Besides, it's too hot to work right now! Even if we weren't pregnant. Still, we'd better think of how we're going to use the summer. Once the fall kicks into full gear we'll be too busy teaching again, so we'd better get the nursery organized and start interviewing nannies and wet nurses."

"Wet nurses?" Lina repeated as she exhaled, "This is a strange new world I'm entering. I'm going to have to follow your lead. What do I look for in a good wet nurse, or nanny for that matter?"

"Food is here!" Gourry announced as he came in with Zelgadis, holding a platter of freshly cut watermelon.

"Oh, that looks delicious!" Lina said as she grabbed some and wasted no time in biting into it. "Ah, melts in your mouth!"

"It does hit the spot!" Amelia agreed.

"I've been meaning to ask," Lina said, "So I can ask Alona to prepare. Amelia, I know that your father will be coming for the baby's birth, but Zel, do you have any family who you want to invite?"

"There's no one to invite really." He said.

"Well, that got awkward. Anyway, Amelia, is there anyone else you're wanting to invite, like your sister?" Suddenly the area between Lina's shoulder blades grew taunt as she felt that the spy had returned.

"Well, Sis should be coming, but you know how she is."

"Yeah, she'll either come three months early or three months late." Lina agreed as she cursed her unreliability, because absurd as the thought was, she started hoping that Naga would be there. Lina put her hands protectively over her stomach as she said, "Perhaps I should track her down and remind her. A girl needs all of the women in her life with her during this time."

"That's so sweet of you!" Amelia exclaimed as Zelgadis looked decidedly uncomfortable while Gourry looked at her in surprise. Still, if the spy was watching, Lina did not want to say too much in the open. She made a note to send a letter to Naga later, when she didn't feel as though she was being watched.

Lina took a moment to think about something safe to talk about as she took another slice of watermelon, and then flushed as she put it down. "Oh man, I gotta run for a minute."

"Me too." Amelia said as she got up.

Zelgadis and Gourry exchanged grins. "Where are you two going?" Gourry asked.

"Where else?" Lina said dryly. "The bathroom."

As the women walked out, Gourry and Zelgadis pulled out paper. "That's Lina's seventh time today!" Gourry said.

"I'm winning. This is Amelia's ninth!" Zelgadis said.

Suddenly Lina and Amelia raced back in and stood before their husbands, hands on hips. "We heard that! Just what is going on here?"

Gourry and Zelgadis gulped. "Um," Gourry said, "Well, we were talking about how you two are running off to the bathroom all the time now, and we sorta made a bet about which of you goes more, and today Amelia's winning."

Lina and Amelia looked at each other, and then Amelia smiled, "I'm winning!"

"No, I'm winning." Lina said, "Since I'm going less that means my control is better than yours."

Amelia blushed. "Hey! Are you sure your husband counted correctly? He's not exactly known for his smarts."

"Now look!" Lina exclaimed as she wiped her sweaty brow.

"If it means anything it seems to vary." Zelgadis said, "Lina won yesterday and the day before that, breaking Amelia's winning streak of four days…"

Lina and Amelia turned back to look at the men, "You mean you do this every day?"

"Well, maybe?" Gourry said as he smiled real wide.

"Can you believe it? We're wrecking our bodies giving you children and you're having a laugh at our expense and turning it into some competition!" Lina groused.

"Yeah, how could you?" Amelia asked as she set her hands on her hips and looked at them disappointingly. "Especially after that morning sickness I went through!"

"And don't forget my early labor! That really hurt!"

Gourry sighed as he asked, "Do you want me to rub your back or your feet?"

"My feet." Lina said.

"My back." Amelia added, with a meaningful look at Zelgadis.

"Alright. We can't say you haven't earned it." He replied.

"But first, we still have to pee." Lina muttered.

* * *

Lina ran her brush through her hair as she sat at the vanity, and then turned the brush over and looked at it and groaned as she pulled the hair from the bristles and examined it.

"What is it?" Gourry asked as he got dressed.

"All of my red highlights are falling out!" Lina said as she turned to her reflection and looked at her hair mournfully.

"I've not noticed any difference." He said.

Lina threw the lost strands into the trash bin, "At the rate I'm losing them you will. Dammit, I knew I'd get fat and get stretch marks, but I didn't think I'd lose my highlights! I liked those!"

"But at least your boobs are big now, so it's not all bad." He pointed out.

"Is that really all you care about?" she yelled.

"No, but you should keep in mind the good changes!" he said.

"Right now I'm scared I won't be the same anywhere!" she complained as someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

Jeeves opened the door, "Excuse the interruption, but I thought you'd like to know, Owen and Nerys have returned and are in the children's dining room having a late breakfast."

"Well that's a relief." Lina said as she sat the brush down and stood up, "We'll be right down."

"Well that's good timing, the rest of the kids should be back later today." Gourry said.

"And they'll get the enjoy their summer break." Lina added as they linked arms, "Shall we?"

When they got to the dining room, Owen and Nerys were arguing as they ate. "Welcome back!" Gourry said.

"I'm glad to be back." Nerys said, "And to get as far away from him as possible!"

"I'm not the one who sold you out!" Owen shot back.

"Oh get over yourself!" Nerys replied.

"Keep that up and I'll keep right on pairing you together on future missions." Lina said. "The impressive results you achieved for this mission more than justify it!"

Owen and Nerys got silent as Lina sat down with them, "You're just in time. My parents took the rest of the school out for the camping trip and will be arriving back tonight. Now given the circumstances my dad wants you two to rest assured that you will ace his hard knocks class."

"That's real good news for Owen. It's the only way he's going to get an A!" Nerys said.

"I'm not the one who was crying to Ripley about my grade in Mazoku Lords." Owen countered as Nerys turned crimson.

Lina thought about Gourry's observation that both of them would be happier at Maninstit over the summer break, but given their bickering Lina couldn't bring herself to extend the invitation. "Anyway. Once Princess Amelia and Duke Zelgadis arrive we'll go down to Zefiel City to have you debriefed by the Eternal Queen, as well as my sister. And we'll take you out for lunch, our treat!"

"Sounds good." Owen said, and for once Nerys didn't have a witty retort.

"I'm glad that we can agree on something." Lina said, "On that note, I'll choose the restaurant. You two go ahead and unpack and rest for a bit until the carriage is ready. You've earned it. Well done!"


	53. Chapter 53

Lina decided that the more pregnant she got, the less she liked riding in a carriage. They were hot, stuffy and cramped, and the constant jostling didn't help with her already diminished bladder control. After living for several years on the road she was certainly no stranger to going in the woods, but, having become accustomed to the wonders of living in a mansion with the luxury of indoor plumbing, squatting in the woods had lost any sense of adventure it once had.

The redeeming thing was that Amelia was able to put all of her diplomatic skills to managing the bickering between Owen and Nerys so that they weren't arguing with each other the entire trip. Lina had been sure that were it not for Amelia, she would have bashed their heads together before they reached Zefiel City.

When they reached the palace Lina and Amelia raced each other to see who could get to the bathroom first, and then went to meet with the Eternal Queen. Lina had been nervous that Owen and Nerys would squabble in front of her, but fortunately they were on their best behavior and respectful as they related their adventures in the Elmekian Empire.

"In addition to slaying Garm and handing over his pelt to the Duchess Gertrude, we made contact with several Gungeniel Knights who were receptive to our concerns about the menace that Mazoku pose to our existence, and when we met Dava we were able to put her in contact with them. Currently they are planning to work together to determine how to rid the Elmekian Empire of whatever Mazoku presence may exist in the upper echelons of government there." Owen explained.

"So we were able to build many bridges." The Eternal Queen said as she smiled. "Well done, both of you. You have served your kingdom well, please accept these tokens of our appreciation."

Aliciane came forward and opened a large box. Within were two necklaces with a polished stone of malachite. The Eternal Queen took one and placed it around Owen's neck, and then placed the other around Nerys'. "Thank you for your service. You are now free to enjoy our fair city while I talk with Dame Lina and Sir Gourry and the others."

"Thank you, your majesty." Owen said, and Nerys followed suit.

Lina smirked as she thought about how Owen and Nerys would surely get as far away from each other as was possible as soon as they left, and once the door closed behind them she wasted no time in asking, "So, what is the news about how this has gone down in the Elmekian Empire?"

"Duchess Gertrude has delivered on her promise to withhold the troops that Emperor Gregory needs." The Eternal Queen explained, "Relations between those siblings are rather hot right now. It may even become a civil war."

"Sad as a civil war is, it would be good for us." Amelia mused aloud, "If they're fighting each other, then they aren't fighting us."

"For now it would seem as though the situation in the Elmekian Empire has settled, for us at least. Unfortunately the situation in Dils appears more dire. And it has spilt over into the Empire of Lyzeille." The Eternal Queen explained.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been reports of people going missing in Dils. A few people claim to have escaped from torture camps."

Several of them gasped, and Amelia exclaimed, "That's horrible!" as Lina and Zelgadis asked, "But why?"

"Unknown, for now. Terrible as it is, that's not the worst of the news. Two brave people have escaped from the Empire of Lyzeille, and they reported that Mazoku have infiltrated and conquered their empire." The Eternal Queen explained.

"What?" Lina replied.

"Aliciane." The Eternal Queen said. "Bring him in."

"Yes, your majesty." Aliciane said.

Lina and Amelia exchanged a look, and Aliciane soon returned with a young man with grey eyes and dark hair. From the way he walked Lina gathered that he had some training as a swordsman, though she couldn't get a read for how good he was. He wore the clothing that the palace guards for the Lyzellian Empire wore, and while they were clean, they were also starting to look ragged, as though he had nothing else to wear. The Eternal Queen instructed him to take a seat, and he did. "This is Rick. He was a guard for the Emperor of Lyzeille. Why don't you tell them what happened?" the Eternal Queen instructed.

"Well, I was running an errand for the court sorcerer that sent me out of the palace for some time, and when I returned to tell him it was accomplished, he was receiving a vision spell from your people about these jewels that people from the Kingdom of Dils were using to control people. When I expressed my alarm and insisted that we tell the Emperor immediately, the sorcerer attacked me! That's when I noticed the sheen on his forehead and the clear diamond on it. Your warning, I'm afraid, was a second too late! He was already possessed! I got away, but when I went to get help, everyone I met had one of those damned diamonds on their heads! It's lucky I was sent out of the palace before the ambassador from Dils or whoever did this struck otherwise the same fate would have befallen me. I couldn't take everyone on my own, though. I have no idea what befell the Emperor and I truly regret that. It was all I could do to escape."

Lina's estimation of Rick's abilities went up a bit. If he could survive an attack from a sorcerer, he would have had to have some skills. Still, if what he said was true and Lyzeille had fallen, it was really bad news for them as they had been posed to be a strong ally. Meanwhile, he continued, "I knew I had to get help. So I rushed to Zefiel City as quickly as I could to ask for your assistance."

"Given that Rick was unknown to us, we were worried about some sort of deception even as our instincts tended towards finding him trustworthy. Naturally, the news is alarming." The Eternal Queen continued, "We sent a Ceiphied Knight to assess the situation, and she is still traveling. A week ago, though, another citizen of Lyzeille came to us and confirmed Rick's story. Rick has been held in a comfortable room with few visitors since his arrival for security reasons and to our knowledge neither of them have met. And in the second visitor's case, she is familiar to us and has proved worthy of our trust. Bring her in."

"Yes, your majesty." Aliciane said, and an awkward silence tore through the room as everyone thought about the change in Lyzeille's fortunes.

"What chance is there that this has happened to other countries, and we know nothing of it?" Zelgadis mused aloud.

"Should we send envoys everywhere to check?" Amelia suggested.

"It is being seen to." The Eternal Queen stated, but she did not elaborate. Another awkward silence fell.

Rick broke this one as he looked at Lina in awe and asked, "You're Lina Inverse?"

"The one and only." She said.

"Are the stories true?" he asked.

"Just the good stuff." Lina said as Luna snorted.

But then Aliciane walked in with Sylphiel, and Lina and Amelia stood up. "What are you doing here?" Lina asked, and then she mentally slapped herself as she realized how that sounded, "I mean, not that we're not glad to see you, but you had plans to rebuild Sairaag!"

"Yes." Sylphiel said, and Lina noted that she appeared as heartbroken and dispirited as she had after Sairaag's destruction, "I wish I were here under better circumstances."

"Take a seat." The Eternal Queen said.

She took one beside Rick, who was looking at Sylphiel as though he had seen a ghost, "Why don't you begin?" The Eternal Queen said.

Sylphiel nodded, "I was on my way to the palace to meet with the Prince to inform him of my findings and plans for implementing the model you had used with the Luke and Milina School of Swordplay and Sorcery for Lyzeille. But as soon as I stepped into the palace I could sense a great evil within. The doors had barely closed behind me before I was ambushed, but I somehow managed to escape, if but barely. From what little I could see I have no doubt that there was a Mazoku at the palace. Perhaps impersonating the royal family as has happened in the Kingdom of Dils."

"Damn." Zelgadis said.

"And tragically it makes sense. While we were busy stabilizing things in the Elmekian Empire, they decided to spread to the west where our influence is nil. For so long they had been indicating that they would attack the Duchy of Kalmaat that we thought they would go east, and that once they had subjugated Kalmaat they would pressed forward to Zefeeria. Instead it looks as though they are wanting to get the western countries under their control. And indeed, Lyzeille was too far for us to help in time. And given how large Lyzeille is, it is unfortunately a tremendous win for them." The Eternal Queen explained.

"So things get better in the Elmekian Empire, but while we were putting out that fire, they went down the drain in Dils and Lyzeille. And Lyzeille had been so friendly to us." Amelia said.

"And it leaves the Kingdom of Ralteague vulnerable." The Eternal Queen pointed out.

"Please, your majesty, what can be done to help Lyzeille?" Sylphiel asked.

"The situation in Dils has been like a multiheaded hydra." The Eternal Queen began.

"Lina slew Sherra." Luna continued, "And she forced Dynast to retreat. It will take him years to recover from those wounds. Still, it didn't take long for another Mazoku to slip in and take over. So we're thinking that whoever slays the Mazoku in Dils and Lyzeille will need to be committed to staying to prevent another Mazoku from filling in the power gap."

The Eternal Queen looked pensive, "Which would require a royal marriage, to get someone important who has the right to power there and who is also trained in sorcery so they can defend against the Mazoku threat. I've been thinking that Maeve is of a marriageable age and valuable in the market. We could get her into one of the countries, and especially if we pair her with one of the royals or nobles, once she frees them from the control spell and takes down the Mazoku, she can ensure that the vacuum does not happen again."

Lina opened her mouth in protest, but Amelia managed to speak before she did, "Respectfully, your majesty, I beg you to reconsider. They are aware that Princess Maeve is a powerful sorceress, and given Zeferia's reputation they would be expecting a fight from her. She'd be walking into a trap."

"What would you suggest then?" The Eternal Queen asked, and Lina noted that at least she seemed relieved to have a way out of sending Maeve off into such a dangerous marriage.

"Well, servants get their master's confidences," Amelia said, and Lina suddenly felt the urge to avoid looking at Aliciane, "And when a master becomes attached it becomes hard to believe that their servant would turn on them, even though it's common. So many scandals have happened because a servant's loyalty was bought."

"So you want to send someone to infiltrate the palace as a servant?" The Eternal Queen suggested, "Would Owen and Nerys be up to this?"

"Owen would never make a convincing servant. He was born to power. And Nerys has such pride." Lina said.

"Who would you suggest then?" The Eternal Queen asked.

Lina felt her stomach tighten, "Our students are so young."

"They have their first year almost under their belt. Some have already performed amazing feats."

"Respectfully, we got started so late in the term that I can't even say they have a full year under their belt, even with summer break coming up." Lina said. "And Garm, while strong, was no Mazoku."

"Let me clarify. For now I would want them to take no action to change the balance of power, because peasants would not be able to assume royal power. It would be like sending you in the slay Dynast again. Right now I just want them to gather information, so we can form a plan to infiltrate Dils and Lyzeille and topple them from within." The Eternal Queen countered.

Lina exhaled as she thought it over. She didn't like it, but she also knew that there was little she could do to protest it, "Susan would make the perfect spy. Given her talents, and she is from Dils and would know the customs. She pairs well with Marcus, and both of them have handled several emergencies adroitly. I just hate to do this at the beginning of summer break."

"They're working for their country, not here to relax." Luna said.

"Two weeks in Dils, two in Lyzeille, they report back, and then they have the rest of their summer while we formulate the next step." The Eternal Queen said, and Lina felt her stomach sink. Having Owen and Nerys away had been bad, and she had hoped she'd have more time to recover before having to send her students on the field again and to have to live with the constant worry of what was happening to them once more.

"I'll let Susan and Marcus know when they return." Lina said.

"Wonderful. Now, are there any other matters to attend to?"

"Pardon, majesty, but how can I be of use, as I am here?" Sylphiel asked.

"Thank you for your initiative. While it won't be 22 new students, a few new pupils have been found who will start in the fall." The Eternal Queen explained, "Meaning you'll have a first year class and a second year. And, considering how you already saved Dame Lina's pregnancy, I am sure everyone will feel comfortable having you close by should anything else happen and to deliver them when the time comes."

Lina felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach at the thought of having Sylphiel there indefinitely, especially once the baby arrived. Granted, the idea of Sylphiel delivering her was comforting given what had happened, but after the baby was safely there, it just seemed a recipe for indefinite awkwardness. Still, she couldn't exactly say no, and not just because the Eternal Queen had asked. "Of course, we would love to have you on board. Sylphiel, you could help Amelia with classes on White Magic, and I guess I could let you have a Gods and Mazoku Lord course, and my Mom can let you take a myths course." Lina said.

"Which leaves Rick." The Eternal Queen said. "Given the information provided by Ambassador Lahda, I believe it is time to allow him his freedom and to find a job for him."

"You a decent swordsman?" Zelgadis asked Rick.

"I'm good enough." He said.

"You could help Gourry and Han with the sword fighting course, and that would free me to do extra courses in magic." Zelgadis said.

"That's settled then." The Eternal Queen said, "I won't take up much more of your time. Lina, I am pleased with the success of your students. This is just what I need to present to the council. Keep up your hard work, and let me know if you need any more assistance."

"Thanks, your majesty." Lina said as everyone stood up.

"I had better go and pack." Sylphiel said, "Excuse me."

"I'd better get to a tailor and get some fresh clothing before we leave town." Rick said.

"Of course. We can meet back here in two hours for the carriage ride home." Lina said.

* * *

"Look at you, quite the cute little pregnant woman." Luna said as she ruffled Lina's hair as they walked on the cobblestone street to the ice cream parlor. To say that Owen and Nerys' success had put her in a joyous mood was an understatement.

Lina scowled at her, "Are you belittling me?"

"I'm being serious! You just get pregnant in the front. I got pregnant all over! It was rather horrendous, there was nothing cute about it."

"What am I seeing?" Gourry exclaimed as he pointed.

 _What now?_ Lina thought, but when she looked at where he was pointing she saw Owen and Nerys sitting at the porch outside the ice cream parlor chatting nicely as they licked their cones. Lina folded her hands over her stomach as she said, "Well I did not see that coming."

Casually they walked over to them, "What's this?" Lina asked.

"A snack." Nerys said as she raised an eyebrow.

"First opportunity you have to ditch each other and yet you still hang out with each other?" Lina said incredulously.

Nerys and Owen looked at each other and shrugged, "Who says we don't like the fighting?"

"Um, okay," Lina said.

"Oh, we wanted to let you know, we're just going to walk back." Owen said. "Stretch our legs, see the scenery."

"Just make sure you do it before sunset." Amelia said, "Least you find another ghost wandering those woods."

* * *

"Well, we lost Owen and Nerys but gained Sylphiel and Rick." Lina said as she waited with Amelia, Zel and Gourry for the carriage to arrive.

"Just think of summer break in a few weeks." Gourry said, and Lina reminded herself that with his long legs he had better reasons to not like having the extra passengers than she did, "We can endure anything until then!"

Sylphiel came up with her bags, looking utterly dispirited. Awkwardly Lina wondered just how much worse her luck could get. Fortunately Amelia started to converse with her as Rick approached in fresh clothing with a bag with some extras. He smiled warmly as he said. "It will be so good to get out of the palace! I was kept under lock in key as they figured out whether or not they could trust me. How far away is Maninstit?"

"It takes the carriage about thirty minutes." Amelia said.

Rick looked at Sylphiel. "It warms my heart to know you survived."

"Excuse me?" Sylphiel said.

"How did the High Priest's daughter survive the destruction of Sairaag?"

Sylphiel looked up at him, clearly baffled, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I grew up in Sairaag. You probably don't remember me. But you are Sylphiel, right?"

"I am. I feel horrible for not remembering you." Sylphiel said, obviously aghast, but he waved her away.

"I was just a regular kid, and that temple was so big there was no way that even your father could be expected to know everyone by name. And I was always too scared to introduce myself, even though watching you was the only thing that made those services interesting! Let's just say I wasn't thinking about Ceiphied!"

Sylphiel blushed, and Lina grabbed Gourry's hand. If Sylphiel got a beau, then that would make things a lot less awkward! "I apologize, I don't believe I got your name." Sylphiel said.

"Rick Ferrows." He said.

For the first time in a long time, Lina watched as Sylphiel's eyes lighted as she asked, "And you're from Sairaag?"

"Yes. I'd left to work at the palace when it was destroyed, but I was the only one I knew who left. Everyone I grew up with, my entire family, was there when it was destroyed." She put a hand on his arm in acknowledgement of a shared loss as he continued, "I thought there were no survivors from the city. I still can't believe you're here, and alive! For a moment I thought I was gazing upon an angel. How did you get out?"

Sylphiel had grown rather pink as she said, "That's a long story."

"It's a good thing we'll be stuck in a carriage together then, isn't it?"

* * *

When they got back to Maninstit, kids were once again running ragged through it. Gourry looked at Lina as they entered the foyer and were swamped with kids ready to greet them. Even though she was ready for the next few weeks to fly by and for them to be gone, her heart did soar a bit to see that she had been missed.

"You're home!" Leia said as she came over to hug them. "Sylphiel, you're back?"

"We'll explain over supper." Lina said. "Sylphiel, why don't you go ahead and settle into the room you were using when you were serving as am ambassador? And Rick can have the room to your left. Would you mind showing him?"

"Not at all. Please, follow me." Sylphiel said as she indicated the stairs to Rick, and Lina had to grin as she noticed that they were walking rather closely together.

Then she turned to her mother and asked, "How did it go?

Leia laughed wryly as she threw her hands up and walked back to the dining room, "Next year we take more teachers. I've already told Nelly to bring out extra wine!"

* * *

 **AN: Someone asked me if I could give Sylphiel a love interest, and suggested Rick, an original character I'd written for _Slayers Expecting_ and who I expanded on a bit in _Much Ado About Courting_ (and probably also has appearances in _Royal Pains, Baby Blues,_ and _A Little Strength Left_ ). While I'd thought about pairing Sylphiel with Lantz at one point, I couldn't see Sylphiel getting with such a jerk, thus Rick was born. Considering it seemed to be expected that Sylphiel would be back somehow to deliver Lina and Amelia's babies (and to be honest, given that her luck had been so bad I knew I would have to show some turnaround and get her to a happier place) I decided I liked the idea of bringing Rick back as well because with his over the top flirtiness he was fun to write, especially as the noble knight characters I could have paired her with from the novels got killed in them. So even though he appears in different continuities that I've written he has no cannon basis whatsoever.**


	54. Chapter 54

"I don't think I have it in me to write another lesson plan." Leia groused at the breakfast table. "Who knew those things took so much time and effort to prepare?"

"I was used to Rezo treating me like a workhorse growing up." Zelgadis said as he spread jam on his toast, "But this combination of teaching, preparing to teach and all of the grading! Why did I assign such complex homework? It's like I forgot I would have to grade it when I assigned it! It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I'm used to working hard myself, a store doesn't become profitable with no elbow grease." Leia replied, "But this is a different type of exhaustion! Would it really be so bad if we played games until finals?"

"That's the good thing about my insomnia. I have plenty of time with nothing better to do." Lina said as she ate her eggs.

"Rub it in." Leia said as she sipped her coffee.

"At least we don't have the pressure of getting good grades." Gourry said, "I walked by the stairwell and Danielle was crying to Mara Jade and certain she was going to fail everything. And she's one of our best students!"

"It's just the strain of the how hard she's been working, and the anxiety." Sylphiel said. "She'll be fine once exams are over."

"Unfortunately for Susan and Marcus it'll just be more anxiety." Lina said. "I'd wanted to wait to tell them until after exams were over so they wouldn't have this weighing over them, but I can't exactly keep things from Susan, can I?"

"How did they take their assignment?" Zelgadis asked as he set his utensils down and pushed his plate away.

"Well, as soon as Susan saw me, she just nodded and said that she understood and expected that something like this would happen eventually. She does want to help her countryfolk. Marcus is relieved she won't be going there alone." Lina explained, "And like every other student here they want to prove themselves. Still. What really sucks is that we won't be able to risk the vision spells with them. Servants get so little privacy and free time we just can't risk it."

"They'll have more cover than Owen and Nerys, though." Leia said, "Their mission wasn't exactly a secret. This one is."

"There is that." Lina said, "And Susan and Marcus have proven themselves in the past. If I have to send someone out, I can't think of two people I have more confidence in."

"Well, I guess we'd best get classes started." Gourry said as he stood up.

"Yes," Lina said as she glanced at the clock and stood up to give Gourry a quick kiss. "Two weeks, and we'll be on break!"

* * *

Beside him, Lina muttered under her breath as she graded papers. "Kara's handwriting is so damn hard to read! And I think she does it on purpose!"

Gourry moved his hand to the side of her stomach as he drifted off to sleep as he mumbled, "Why?"

"So she can fudge the fact that she has no idea what she's talking about!"

"How does that work?" Gourry asked.

"She's testing my patience! I'm betting she figures if she makes reading her papers difficult enough that I'll give up and settle for a B so I can move on. Well if she thinks poor handwriting will deter me, she's wrong! I won't rest until I decipher what the hell it is she is saying and give her the miserable grade she deserves!"

"If you're that sure she deserves it, why don't you just give her an F and move on?" he asked, and then his eyes shot open as he felt her stomach move beneath his hand.

"Because, then she'll come up crying about her grade and she'll ask me to justify it, and then I'll look rather silly if I'm not able to!" Lina said as Gourry sat up, "What?"

"I think I felt him move!"

Lina smiled and put her hand over his, "Well, he's kicking up a storm. He always does when I lay down."

"Wow, that's incredible!" he said, "It doesn't hurt you, does it?"

She shrugged, "Just a butterfly flutter really. It's distracting at the most."

He leaned forward to kiss her and then cuddled up to her again as she continued to whine about Kara as he continued to feel the life within as his heart raced. Given that Lina's pregnancy was something that was happening to her it was sometimes hard to believe that it was real, even as she grew bigger and he heard the heartbeat. But now he could feel their child moving within her. Gently he poked at her stomach to see if he would respond.

"What are you doing?" Lina said sharply.

"Playing." He said as he waited a for a kick in response but felt nothing.

"Well now you've gone and scared him away." Lina said.

"Oh," Gourry said sadly as he tried poking her stomach again but got no response.

"You're just going to have to settle down. If I'm moving, he's quiet. If I'm still, he'll move." Lina said.

"Wow." Gourry said as he rested his hand on her stomach again, "Does that mean anything about what he'll be like?"

Lina shrugged, "No idea really. Maybe?"

"But what if this means he'll be withdrawn?"

"What are you talking about?" Lina asked, "Anyway, much as I love talking to you I really need to get these damn papers graded!"

"Right," he said, "Night."

Settling back down and going to sleep was hard with the excitement coursing through him. There really was a baby in there getting larger and stronger by the day! And if he was patient perhaps he could feel it again. At some point before that happened he drifted off to a world where his mother was still alive and he was trapped in the home he grew up in. When he woke he felt tense and anxious, and the sense of grief that had flowed off and on had returned.

Right now the baby was a pleasant fantasy that he could control. But what would happen when the baby was here? What if the baby didn't like him? Or want anything to do with him? Or worse, what if he inherited the worst personality traits of his family? While his confidence in his ability to protect his child from his family was getting stronger, and what if the horrors he had survived as a child replayed as a parent?

He turned and looked at Lina, who was sleeping on her back with the papers set to her side. He took a deep breath and got out of bed and went to take a bath as he cautioned himself about ruining everything with his worries. Still, they were difficult to shake as the morning passed slowly. He so desperately wanted his kids to have a happier childhood than he did, but what if he messed it up? Given what he had grown up with, he had very little experience of what being in a happy family was like.

And as Han muttered about being busy with grading and writing an exam, Gourry was worried he would cancel their weekly fishing trip. So he was relieved when after dinner Han told him to get the fishing rods. Once they were at the lake Han wasted little time in grabbing a cigarette and putting it in his mouth as he sighed, "I'm jonsing so hard for a smoke!" he whined, "Getting through this final week is killing me!"

"Why don't you have it then?" Gourry asked as he got the bait on the hook, "I won't tell Leia."

Han shook his head as he threw his line in, "She has the nose of a bloodhound! She'll know, and then she'll make me sleep on the couch. Do you know the reason she held out against me so long was because I smoked and she didn't want to kiss someone who tasted like an ashtray?"

"So did you quit for her?" Gourry asked.

"No, she eventually came around. And I could hold onto the habit with her constant disapproval. But then the girls came along. I could hold on with one, maybe two of them being so against it. But all three of them hated it and they hatched a plan among them to immediately leave if I lit up. After about a month I caved. If they hated it that much then it wasn't worth holding onto."

"I bet that made them happy." Gourry said.

"Yeah, for awhile we celebrated every month that I'd quit, and then every year. Until Lina left really." Han said.

They were silent for a moment, and then Gourry asked, "How did you keep things happy in your family?"

"That's something you're worried about?" Han asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah."

Han shook his head as he stared at the lake, "Well, you seem to do a good job of being happy with Lina. Why don't you just do whatever it is you do with her with your kids?"

Gourry sighed, "My parents were a loving couple. Both were also ambitious. And my father was just good at turning his head when my mother's ruthlessness took over."

"Lucky for you that you've never been overly ambitious." Han replied.

Gourry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but before he could think about it too much Han said, "Some people see their children as extensions of themselves, as pawns. Others see their children as independent people. People who see their children as pawns raise unhappy children. But those who see their children as people are more concerned about their growth and happiness than their accomplishments. And that you're even worried about this tells me which group you fall in."

"Oh!" Gourry said as he felt a little better. "But…"

His voice trailed off as he wondered if he should say his next thought out loud.

"What is it?" Han asked.

Gourry scratched his nose. "Luna."

"Ah." Han said as he spit his cigarette out and ran a hand through his hair. "If she gets too overbearing, let Leia and me know. We'll tell her to back off."

"Right." Gourry said. "Thanks."

Han clapped him on the back, and Gourry smiled a little. "Hey, I was wondering, does how active the baby is before it's born say anything about what they will be like?"

Han laughed, "Given that we thought Lina would be so calm because she moved so infrequently that there were several times Leia panicked over her worry that she had died, no."

Gourry laughed a bit as he decided he was being silly and getting himself worked up over nothing. What would be would be. Just then Han said, "Look, things weren't too happy when I was growing up. But it's possible to change things and raise a happy family. You have more control over that now than you did as a child. You and Lina will set the tone for the family."

Gourry smiled as he thought about it, and then he agreed, "I'd not thought of it that way. But you're right. Right now, I feel as though everything will be okay."

* * *

As Lina walked into to give the first of the exams she felt as though the anxiety that the students were emitting was so thick that she could swim through it. The signs of students frantically engaged in last minute test prep were everywhere. Jean-Luc muttered chants under his breath and Danielle tore through her notes. A few, such as Gomez and Nerys, appeared unflappable as they looked ready to just get it over with. Lina took a deep breath as she set the exam on her desk and said, "Time to put the books and notes away. Fresh parchment and quills only."

And then Lina happened to catch Pippi's eye, and wished she hadn't. The girl was staring as her as though she was an executioner about to dispense the final punishment. To Lina's horror several other students were looking at her with the same expression. Lina shook her head as she marveled at how worked up these otherwise brave students were over a mere test.

"Okay, listen up!" Lina yelled as she slammed her hand on the desk, "all of you have been in this class for several months now, and if I don't say so myself, I'm a damn good teacher! In fact, I'm so damn good that there's no way in hell any of you are going to fail this test! Unless, that is, you stop believing in yourself. And if you stop believing in yourself then you have an even bigger problem, because you stopped believing in me and I'm going to have to kick your ass!"

A few whispered to each other, but Lina continued, "You all already did a hard thing just by getting into this school! If my sister didn't think you could do this you wouldn't be here, so don't make this harder than it need be. Stop making this test out to be Dynast Grausherra and kick its butt!"

"Yes! Let's get this done and over with! And then we can enjoy our break!" Gomez said enthusiastically, and a few other students smiled in newfound confidence as Lina felt the energy in the classroom shift.

"There you go!" Lina said as she grabbed the exam and turned to the chalkboard and started to write the questions on it.

* * *

Once the exams were completed, the students wasted little time in blowing off steam. Currently they were running amok through the manor and the grounds and kicking up the loudest ruckus. It was taking all of Lina's patience to not yell at them to keep it down, even if they deserved their celebration, because while their work was over, for the teachers, there was now a stack of exams to grade and scores to tally. Lina sighed as she looked at the pile of papers on her desk and wanted to cry, "Why did I decide on giving an essay exam?"

"At least my class was just practical." Gourry said with a smile as he glanced up from his roster, "I just have to assign grades!"

"Rub it in." Lina said. "Oh, but I don't want to do this anymore! It's so beautiful outside! I just want to go to the lake and cool off in the water!"

"A bunch of the kids were planning a day there. I don't think it would be the relaxing soak you're wanting." Gourry said. "Ah! All done!"

"Rub it in." Lina muttered as she gathered her hair in a ponytail to get it off her sweaty neck. "Oh, but when these kids leave we are going to the lake!"

He smiled, "Of course."

Lina looked at the pile, "Well, this isn't going to grade itself! The sooner I start, the sooner I'll be done and I can celebrate!"

"And then we can celebrate together." He said as he walked up behind her and used the opportunity of her exposed neck to plant a kiss on it as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hold it! You may be done, but I'm not! So don't tempt me!"

He chuckled, and kissed her cheek, "I'll leave you alone then."

"Thanks." Lina said as he walked out, and she stared resolutely at the papers before her. She reminded herself that getting started was the hard part and picked up the first one and focused. Soon it was graded and she was on to the next one, finally in the zone. And then the noise from downstairs reached a thundering crescendo of joyous cries and screams, breaking her precious concentration. Lina moaned and stood up and swiftly walked to the stairs, and found that she was joined by Zelgadis and her parents, all of whom screamed, "Keep it down!"

* * *

Susan and Marcus left for Dils early in the morning. Unlike Nerys and Owen's departure, there was no announcements or fanfare. Given that their mission was to spy, the less people who knew the better. Lina started the rumor that they were visiting Susan's sick aunt to explain their early departure. Meanwhile, she ticked off the minutes until the rest of the kids were gone!

The morning was a tiring whirlwind of students packing and rushing to and from the dining room for a quick breakfast as they loaded the wagons. Once full, Lina, Gourry and the others came out to watch as they road off into the distance. Once they were finally out of view Lina could not help cheering in joy as she started jumping up and down and was soon joined by the others. "Let the fun commence!" Amelia said.

Lina looked at Amelia and Zelgadis and said, "Hey, Gourry and I were thinking of relaxing by the lake. Want to join us?"

"You bet!" Amelia said.

Just then Jeeves came up and handed Lina a missive, "This just came in for you."

Lina groaned as she recognized Luna's handwriting. "Sis? This had better not be more work!"

"What does it say?" Amelia asked as Lina opened it.

"That she is interviewing a nanny for us next week and she wants us to join her for it." Lina said.

"What?" Amelia said as she looked at the letter.

"She said given the special nature of my impending arrival, the nanny will have to have a special skill set." Lina explained.

Amelia looked a bit annoyed at Luna's intrusion, but after a moment said, "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. But what sort of a skill set is she looking for?"

"No idea." Lina said as she scanned the letter for clues, "But whatever it is, it must be rare. She said there was only one person who met her qualifications who was interested in the job and cautions we still may need to keep looking."

"This sounds like it should be interesting." Gourry said.

"You want to come along?" Lina asked.

"Well, I do want to know what sort of person she wants to trust our baby to." He said.

"How about you, Zel?" Lina asked.

"Count me in as well. I want to know more about this skill set."

"Alright." Lina said as she put a hand on her stomach, "Next week we go down to Zefiel City and meet Mae Travers!"


	55. Chapter 55

Luna opened the door to her cottage as Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia approached. "You're early." She said.

"We wanted to talk before the interview." Lina said as Freddie and Bertie came running out of the house and up to Gourry.

"Uncle Gourry! Uncle Gourry!" they cried, and he knelt down to give them hugs as they started to climb over him.

"About what?" Luna asked.

"The skill set you mentioned."

"Ah," Luna said, "Come in."

"You're not sending the boys off with someone?" Zelgadis asked.

"Why? This is a good opportunity to see Miss Traver's skills with children in action." Luna said as she held the door open for them and they filed in.

"That's actually real clever Miss Luna." Amelia said.

"Of course it is." Luna said sharply. "I've never have a bad idea."

"Sure you haven't." Lina muttered as she sat down on the sofa.

Luna glared at her, and Lina returned it as she put her hands on her stomach, "What are you going to do? You can't exact stun me right now!"

"I'll just curse you with a prolonged labor." Luna said.

"Not even you could be that mean!" Lina replied.

"Don't tempt me."

"Those tend to be dangerous for the mother and the baby." Amelia pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." Luna sighed, "I'm just at a loss as to how to keep her in line right now…"

"What did you say?" Lina asked dangerously.

"Anyway," Amelia cut in as Luna set out some drinks and cookies, "What is this about a special skill set?"

"Good question." Luna said, "Well, between the fact that we have no idea what to expect from a child who possesses a fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, and the fact that this child will be a target for anyone who wants to attack Zeferia, we need someone with a very diverse skill set. For one they will have to know how to take care of a kid and keep them in line. And, in addition to being able to tolerate wiping butts, and they'll also need to serve as a bodyguard."

"Huh?" Gourry said as Freddie and Bertie started arguing loudly.

"Go play in your room!" Luna snapped.

"We wanna be with you!" Freddie said.

Luna put a hand to her temples and Lina reflected that if she'd talked to her like that she would be quivering in her boots. Amazingly, Luna's boys were oblivious to her fearsomeness! Before Lina could even ponder the implications of this, Gourry cut in, "Hey, where's that dragon toy you were showing me last time?"

"I know!" Freddie said, and he went running off to his room, and Bertie joined him.

Luna sighed in relief as she continued, "Think of it. A regular nanny would cave if some lowlife broke into Maninstit to steal your baby. But someone trained in combat with a few notches on their belt? They would be able to take him down!"

"But why not just hire a bodyguard and a nanny?" Gourry asked.

"This is more efficient. I want this baby surrounded by as many layers of protection as possible!" Luna said, "And once again, given the special nature of your baby, I worry a regular nanny would run away screaming."

"Just what do you think I'm going to pop out?" Lina yelled.

"A baby." Luna said simply. "A rascally one at that."

Lina and Gourry looked at each other as Lina wrapped her hands around her belly and shook her head. "Well, all things considered," Zel began weightily, and though he didn't directly allude to the spy, the presence hung over their heads, "I can't say it's a bad idea."

Lina sighed, and nodded, "That is true."

"Exactly." Luna said, "Of course, given the fact that most combat veterans don't exactly want to retire to changing diapers, finding someone was challenging. Finally Mae Travers wrote. She even claims to have experience fighting demons and to have destroyed a low ranking Mazoku."

"Is she a sorceress?" Lina asked as Luna handed her a letter that Mae had written detailing her achievements. "Whoa, her handwriting is terrible!"

"I know." Luna said, "So what we know is a bit patchy. I asked her to bring her credentials and I will verify her references."

"Well, I would be curious to know why such an accomplished heroine wants to be a nanny." Zelgadis said. "It just seems fishy."

"You do have a point." Luna conceded, and then she grimaced as the boys came running out of their room with their toy dragon. Gourry stood up and then walked over and sat down with them on the floor and asked them a question about it, allowing Luna to continue, "I've had rotten luck finding a wet nurse with combat experience. I even asked one of the Ceiphied Knights who just had a baby and she said no. Hopefully Mae will work out and someone else will turn up. In the meantime, trust me, I will be checking her out thoroughly. If I like what I see in the interview."

Just then someone knocked at the door, and Luna smiled as she stood up, "Good timing! That must be Miss Travers. Stay here."

"It can't be, there's a huge man outside!" Amelia said as she looked out the window.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Must be someone who is lost. I'll send him away, one moment." She opened the door and sternly asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Luna Inverse?" the man asked, his voice deep and gruff. He was also so tall that Lina couldn't even see his face because the door wasn't large enough.

"Yes?" Luna said.

"Moe Travers!" he said as he held out his hand, and Lina looked at Gourry while Amelia looked at Zelgadis in surprise as they mouthed, "Moe?"

Meanwhile, Luna's mouth dropped, "Moe? I'm sorry, I thought your name was Mae."

He laughed, a loud boisterous sound that would have rivaled Prince Phil's. "Sorry, my handwriting is terrible. No, Moe, not Mae. I believe we have an interview?"

It was rare that Lina saw Luna at a loss for words, and she watched as she nodded weakly and stepped aside to let Moe in. He ducked so he could fit under the doorframe, and when he tried to stand to his full height his head brushed the ceiling. Lina's eyes widened as it sunk in that he was three heads taller than Gourry! Slowly she stood up as she tried to process what she was seeing as she wondered if this was some sort of joke. His head was shaved and he had a black handlebar mustache and well chiseled features. His arms were so muscular that they were about as large as her waist! Lina could barely comprehend how large he was, and his doe skin breeches and white shirt seemed to strain to contain him. He looked more like a highway man than a potential nanny!

But then he shifted, and she saw a little baby cradled in his arms, and for a moment she'd wondered what village he had taken it from. He smiled warmly, "Sorry I had to bring her along. My neighbor had a last minute emergency and asked if I could help and I just couldn't say no. This is Melanie."

Luna closed the door behind her and walked over in shock. Gourry and Zelgadis were both staring at Moe in open mouth shock. Only Amelia seemed to mask her surprise. "That's no problem." She said cheerfully, "Do you watch her often?"

"Oh, people are always calling on me to babysit!" Moe said with a smile, and then he offered Amelia his hand. "I'm Moe."

"Princess Amelia." She said, "This is my husband, Duke Zelgadis. And that is Dame Lina and Sir Gourry."

Moe's hand was so large it completely swallowed Lina's when he shook it. "It is an honor to meet you! The stories of your adventures are incredible."

"Thank you." Lina said as she tried to figure him out.

"Have a seat." Luna said as she finally found her voice.

Moe sat down, and for a moment Lina feared that Luna's couch would collapse under his weight. Somehow it held up. As soon as he sat down the baby started crying. Without missing a beat he extended his arm, laid her face down on it and rubbed her back as she balanced on it. Soon the cries were replaced with a gummy smile. "Helps with the gas." He explained.

"Oh." Lina said.

"So, what made you decide to become a nanny for our family?" Luna asked, the disbelief clinging to her every word as her sons peered at Moe from beside her.

"Well, during the last demon uprising I saw a lot of horrible things. Villages destroyed. Families and children torn apart. I've been following the Eternal Queen's plans to counter the menace that Mazoku pose, and I fully support them! And I figure this is a good way for me to contribute to the fight. I'm a warrior who knows how to take care of babies after all! And I just love them!"

Melanie started to coo, and Moe picked her up and made echoed the cute noises right back at her. Melanie laughed and reached her pudgy fists out to grab his mustache, and he grinned indulgently as she yanked it. He leaned forward to give it some pull and then managed to disentangle it from her hands as she sneezed on his face. Without skipping a beat he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped himself clean as he sat Melanie on his knee, and she promptly started drooling all over him. Lina had to hand it to Moe. She wouldn't be that composed if someone else's baby sneezed on her face and drooled all over her pants!

"You seem to be very good with babies. Where did you learn to take care of them?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I was the oldest of twelve boys, and since Momma didn't have any daughters, she relied on me to help. I never minded. Since I grew up neighbors started asking me to watch their kids, I've just always done it." Moe explained.

Just then Bertie screamed, "No push!" as he shoved Freddie against the couch, and for a moment it looked as though the twins were about to fight.

"Ah! I forgot." Moe said as he somehow managed to juggle the baby while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag, "Hey boys, I wonder what goodies are in here?"

He set it on the ground, and Freddie and Bertie approached it cautiously. Then one reached in and pulled out a toy monkey and squealed with delight. Soon they were pulling out blocks and balls and other toys. Moe smiled, "Kids can never resist the lure of exploring a bag of toys. That should keep them busy for awhile."

Luna shook her head in disbelief as she watched her sons play peacefully with each other as Zelgadis asked, "What sort of combat experience do you have?"

"Well, I'm a swordsman, and I was trained in how to channel your will into objects so I can take on demons. I have a sword that amplifies it a little, though it's nothing compared to the items I've heard that Sir Gourry wields."

"May I see it?" Luna asked.

Moe shrugged, and took his sword from his belt and handed it to her. "Ah, here are my credentials as well." He said as he handed a folder to Amelia.

Lina peered over Amelia's shoulder to read it and found a letter from the mayor of a fairly renowned city describing how Moe had saved them from a demon attack. Amelia flipped it to reveal another, and then another. The tributes to his prowess on the battlefield were interspersed by glowing testimonials from parents about how good he was with their children. Amelia and Lina looked at each other, and then Amelia handed it to Zelgadis, who passed it to Luna, who returned Moe's sword to him. "I am going to want to see a demonstration of your power."

"Naturally." Moe said as he stood up.

"This way to the back yard." Luna said as everyone else got up and followed them.

Moe grabbed a basket from somewhere and then grabbed a blanket and set it on the floor. He set Melanie on it and in a swift motion swaddled her within. Lina shook her head as she tried to figure out how he'd done it as he put Melanie in the basket and set it on the porch as she drifted off to sleep while he walked with Luna to the yard. Luna indicated a large tree, "I've been meaning to have that removed."

"Right." Moe said, and he walked over, grabbed his sword, and struck it deep into the tree and channeled his will into it. It disintegrated into dust, but while he was distracted Luna used the opportunity to charge at him, her own sword drawn. Despite his size he managed to turn to parry. They pulled back, and Luna, while small was fast, and swiftly attacked again. He parried and brought his sword around for an attack, which she dodged. Given that they were using real swords they had to hold back, so they stopped and looked at each other and nodded. "Well done." She said.

"May I?" Gourry asked.

"Sure." Luna said, "Better use another sword."

Zelgadis handed Gourry the Sword of Amplification to use, and Gourry walked into the yard and assumed a fighting stance. As they watched Lina realized that they had found a swordsman on Gourry and Luna's level. That he actually wanted a job as a nanny still stretched all belief! That said, Lina couldn't sense any malevolence from him. His references were also impressive. If they checked out.

Once Gourry finished, he walked back to her and met her eye, and she could tell he was impressed. He wrapped an arm around her as Luna asked, "Does anyone else want to challenge him?"

"I think we've seen enough." Zelgadis said.

"Very well." Luna said as she stared at Moe and raised an eyebrow, "I have one final challenge for you. I didn't make my boys clean their room this past week."

"Don't worry, I will get it in order." Moe said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He picked up the basket without waking Melanie as he walked back into the house and called, "Hey boys, let's go for a toy round up!"

"I'll give him an hour." Luna said as they started to file back into the house.

"That bad?" Lina asked.

"The mess that two toddler boys can make…" Luna said heavily.

"I think you may be setting the bar too high here." Amelia said, but from the bedroom they heard the sounds of Freddie and Bertie laughing and the plunk of toys being thrown into a box.

"What do you think of Moe?" Luna asked.

"Well, he checks off all the boxes." Lina said, "And he may look like a bandit, but he seems so sincere!"

"He'd be a wonderful ally of justice!" Amelia said, obviously thoroughly struck.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." Zelgadis said, "He seems a bit too good to be true."

"Oh, I'm not making an offer until I've checked out each and every one of these references." Luna said.

"I can tell about people." Lina said, "I don't think he's playing us or an enemy trying to get close."

"I'll second that." Gourry said.

Just then Moe came out of the boys' room with Freddie balanced on one shoulder and Bertie on the other, "All done!"

"What?" Luna said, "No way!"

"Come and see Mommy!" Bertie said.

Luna looked bewildered, but followed them into the room, and once again her jaw dropped as she saw the spic and span room, with the beds made and toys in place. "But how did you do this so fast?" she asked.

"Oh, you just turn it to a game!" Moe said. "The boys were great helpers."

"You got my boys to clean their room without raising your voice?" Luna said incredulously.

"Yeah!" Moe said with a laugh.

"It was fun!" Freddie said.

"Can we play toy round up again tomorrow?" Bertie said.

"You're hired." Luna said, "Once I get these references checked. You're hired. And you can stay with us until Lina's baby is due in the fall."

* * *

"I still can't get over how tall he is!" Lina said as she walked with Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia to the lake. "I don't even know if the bed we have in the nanny's quarters is large enough for him."

"Well, there's plenty of time to order one." Amelia said, "Though it might have to be custom. I just wonder what he does to make his muscles so big!"

"I know!" Lina exclaimed, "But he was so gentle with that baby?"

"We don't have competition, do we?" Gourry asked chidingly.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing." Zelgadis added.

Lina held Gourry's hand and stood on her toes to kiss him, "There's such a thing as too much, you know?"

"Exactly." Amelia added as she kissed Zel.

Gourry chuckled a little as he squeezed her hand, and then Amelia suddenly squealed and pointed, "Look!"

Lina looked where she was pointing, and then grinned as she saw Sylphiel and Rick sitting on a blanket with the picnic lunch they had packed forgotten. They seemed to be far more interested in kissing each other than eating. Lina cleared her throat as they approached, and Sylphiel and Rick pulled away from each other as Sylphiel exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Don't mind us!" Amelia said. "Go back to enjoying yourselves."

"Right." Rick said with a wink as Lina could not resist smirking. "Have fun yourself."

Once they had gotten a bit away Amelia said, "You don't think we should have invited them with us?"

Lina waved her away, "Once they get a bit used to each other perhaps."

"I didn't think Sylphiel would be the type to move that fast." Zelgadis said.

"She was overly cautious in the past and that brought her trouble." Amelia said, "Looks like she's not making that mistake again!"

"She's moving on." Lina said as she squeezed Gourry's hand again. "Oh, I hope they work out once the initial rush fades. It just makes things so much less awkward."

"Agreed." Gourry said.

* * *

 **AN: Awhile back ago I read an article about a marine who later got a job as a nanny, and I guess it stuck in my mind. I started thinking about what to do that would be completely unexpected rather than some Mary Poppins clone and thus Moe was born. I hope ya'll laughed as much reading this as I did writing it!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Cupid must have gotten loose and started running through the halls of Maninstit. There's no redeeming plot value here. In fact, I'd recommend turning around and forgetting about this update. You have been warned. :-)**

* * *

Now that classes were out for the summer, Lina and Gourry let themselves sleep in before going down for a late breakfast. When they reached the dining room, Sylphiel and Rick were there, finishing up as they talked animatedly with each other. "Morning." Lina said.

"Morning." They replied.

"Have Zel and Amelia been down?" Lina asked as she took a seat and started loading her plate. She didn't bother to ask about her parents. They were far away enjoying their second honeymoon.

"Miss Amelia had her breakfast sent up." Sylphiel explained.

"Is she feeling okay?" Gourry asked.

"I wish I'd thought of that." Lina said as she speared her eggs, "I wouldn't worry. Growing a little human is exhausting work, that's all."

"Miss Lina," Sylphiel said, "I was wondering. Would it be okay if I explored your basement?"

"Why?" Lina asked.

"I just like exploring things below ground." Sylphiel explained, "I mean who knows what treasures are down there?"

Lina shrugged, "The one time I went down it looked like a bunch of busted trash. Granted, we were pursued by the Sad Lady so I wasn't exactly paying attention, and going back down there has been low on my list of priorities."

"You never know what treasures you may find in the trash." Rick said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lina said, "I can't believe I lost track of tearing this place apart from top to bottom. Thought to be honest I'm still inventorying the libraries. And now that I'm five months in I'm not too interested in a creepy basement, so go ahead. So long as you let me know if you find anything valuable!"

"Of course!" Sylphiel said.

* * *

Lina felt as though she had finally fallen asleep when a sharp pain seized her leg. She cried out as she sat up in bed and tried to contort in a way that would relieve it as Gourry rushed to her side, "What's wrong?"

She rubbed her leg as she took a breath and said through gritted teeth, "Muscle spasm."

He sat down on the bed beside her and gently grabbed her leg and started to massage the calf muscle as he asked. "Should I get Sylphiel?"

"They're common in pregnancy." Lina explained as the pain dulled to a minor throb. "Amelia has been having them. Guess it's my turn."

"But why do they happen?" he asked as she chanted a light spell to illuminate the room with.

"Who knows?" she said as she wondered why he wasn't on his side of the bed, "Were you already up?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking out the window." He said.

"Everything okay?"

"It's fine. Just had a funny dream, you know."

"Oh, you want to talk about it?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what the answer would be.

"Not really. Don't even remember much about it now to be honest." He replied. Lina looked at him searchingly for a moment, but decided that he was either being honest or it was something he'd prefer to talk over with her dad. Slowly he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead as he asked, "Your leg feeling better?"

She brushed his hair back, and noticed the look in his eyes and felt a flame light within her. And given that they were both up, and they could also sleep in the next day, the timing couldn't be more perfect.

"It's feeling good enough." She replied seductively as she put her hand over his and guided it up her leg to the hem of her shirt, "If you'd like a distraction."

He brought his head down to nuzzle at her neck as he brought one hand around her while the other continued its trek upward, "Yes."

She inhaled sharply as he worked his own magic, and she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as she made soft mewing noises. But then he pulled back and looked at her for a moment before he grinned, "Hey Lina if I give you a hickey, would you kill me?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Your parents are gone, and the kids are gone, so if you had got one…"

She put a hand to her neck, "Is this a hypothetical question?"

"A what?" he replied.

"Oh you did, didn't you!" she exclaimed as her eyes flashed, "I'm going to have to pay you back!"

Granted, he didn't resist at all as she pushed him over to roll on top of him, but as she did she felt her leg tense and spasm again, hard enough that she felt as though her muscle was going to fracture the bone. "Dammit!" she cried as she rolled off him and brought her leg to her chest as she bit her lip. "Oh, this sucks!"

"I wasn't too rough?" he asked as he sat up.

"No, it wasn't you." Lina said in frustration as she tilted her head back, "My body just isn't working like it used to."

"Here," he said as he gently massaged her leg again. "This better?"

"Yes." She said as she scrunched her face up in thought, "Well this certainly puts a crimp in things."

"Hm." He said as the pain started to fade. "Well maybe there's a way we can make it easier?"

Lina thought for a moment, and then she grinned, "Hey, I wonder if getting in water would help?"

"You want to move this to the bath?" he asked.

"No," she said deviously, "But it's summer, the nights are warm, and the kids and my parents are gone, and the few people still here are asleep. We could sneak down to the lake, it has those nice, smooth boulders by the western shore, and no one would know."

He smiled, "Can you walk that far?"

"I'll be fine. This will help to stretch it out." She said as she got up and straightened her long shirt, and then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Dammit, Gourry, what did you do to my neck!?"

"I don't know why you're so upset, Lina. It looks good on you!"

"GOURRY!" she screamed, and he walked up to her and put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. We don't want to wake everyone up if we're going to sneak down to the lake for some private time." He pointed out.

"Hmmm, that's actually a good point, coming from you." She said, and then she stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Keep this up and we might forget to go to the lake."

She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm, and then she turned to the mirror and arranged her hair so it covered the hickey.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked as he grabbed her belly, "I mean Dimmy is getting so big, people know what we're doing."

"You're an idiot." She said, "A married pregnant woman is respectable. Any woman walking around with a hickey isn't. Come on, let's get going."

He wrapped an arm around her, "I hope you don't mind if I hold on tight. Don't want your leg to spasm again and you to fall."

"Sure that's the reason." She said as she opened the door and they walked out into the hallway and towards the staircase.

"What, are you going to complain that I like to feel you up?"

"Not so loud!" she whispered.

"But you said everyone was asleep right now."

"For all we know Rick likes to pop down at night for a late night snack! Or Amelia could have a craving and sent Zel down to get her a sandwich." She said as they reached the foyer, and both of them stopped for a moment, but the mansion was still and quiet. They smiled at each other and then walked out the door.

It was a pleasantly warm night. The moon was full and bright and illuminated the gardens in a romantic glow. She leaned against his arm as they walked quietly for a bit before Gourry asked, "You don't think we're going to find some lake spirit, are you?"

"I'm sure Amelia would have sensed something by now if there was." Lina replied as she glanced at the stars.

"If you get scared you can cling more tightly to me."

"There you go, looking for another reason to feel me up!" she teased.

"Hey, can I help it if…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a splash, followed by some giggling. They looked at each other, and Lina whispered, "Perhaps I spoke too soon about that lake spirit."

But soon the idea that whatever was splashing in the lake was supernatural was laid to rest as they discerned Amelia moaning, "Yes, just like that."

Gourry put a hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh as he met Lina's eyes, but as he turned around to go back to the manor, Lina continued forward, their hands pulling on each other as they moved in opposite directions. When Gourry turned to look at her, he saw a wicked glint form in her eyes, and before he could do anything she yelled, "Hey you two, go get your own lake!"

Zel and Amelia cried out, and there was a loud splash as Amelia yelled, "What are you doing!? Spying on us?"

Gourry tightened his grip on Lina's hand and gave a gentle pull, and this time she moved toward him and he bolted as Lina laughed unabashedly. By the time they'd gotten back to the manor he was laughing with her. When they got in Lina said, "That had to have been Amelia's idea! Zel is such a stick in the mud. I don't know how she got him to go along with it."

"It probably would have taken less convincing than you'd think." Gourry said as he caught his breath, and then he playfully slapped her butt as he said, "What am I going to do with you!?"

"Hey, they were in our lake! Our lake, which we were going to use!" she said as she drew closer to him and he reached out and circled his arms around her, "We're just going to have to settle for the bath now."

"How horrible." He said as he bent down to kiss her, and she wasted no time in putting her hands over his arms and deepening the kiss.

"Have we done it in the foyer?" she asked.

"Your memory is better than mine!" he said, "Though if we don't move soon we could wake Sylphiel and Rick. The sound carries rather well here."

"We could be very quiet." She said as she gently pushed him back against the wall and beside a cabinet.

"Your leg better?"

"The walk helped."

They kissed a bit more, and then both of them jumped as they heard heavy breathing. "What the…" Lina said as she sprang apart from Gourry. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes." He said as he looked around, but they were quite alone.

"This can't be another haunting! No more ghosts! Amelia purified this place and closed that damn portal!" Lina fumed.

"Is this okay?" a disembodied voice asked, and Lina furrowed her brow. It sounded like Rick?

"Yes." Another disembodied voice replied, and Lina was certain it was Sylphiel.

Lina looked at Gourry as her eyes widened, and Gourry looked at her as he put a hand over his mouth. "But where is that coming from?" Lina whispered. "Unless they loved each other to death?"

Gourry pointed at the wall cabinet. Lina moved over and opened it. Sylphiel and Rick weren't there, but a cone attached to the wall of the cabinet was, and the sounds of love making were emanating from it. Lina moved her hands to the side of the cabinet and tried to shake it, but it was built into the wall. Then she closed the doors again as she smirked.

"Lina?" Gourry whispered.

"It's a voicepipe!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"There must be another one in the basement that connects to this one. It's the only room none of us ever go in. And Sylphiel was rather interested in checking it out." Lina mused.

"But what does it do?"

"It lets people in two different rooms talk to each other." Lina explained as a glint formed in her eye and she put her hand back on the doors.

"Lina, don't you dare!" he hissed.

But before he could stop her she had thrown the doors open and yelled, "Aren't you a shrine maiden!? Ceiphied knows!"

Sylphiel screamed and Rick yelled, "What was that?"

"Miss Lina!?" Sylphiel shrieked.

"But where is she?" Rick asked.

Lina started laughing as Gourry grabbed her hand once more and rushed to the stairs, "Four of our friends are going to want to kill us tomorrow at breakfast!" he said as they raced up them.

"Let them try!" Lina said fearlessly as they ran into her room and shut the door behind them. "Who'd have thought that a dusty old basement would put Sylphiel in the mood?"

Gourry shook his head as he locked the door, "You are cruel!"

"You know you love it." She replied as she walked over to the bathroom and watched as he went to the hallway where their rooms were joined, "You're not leaving?"

"No." he said as he locked the door and then moved towards the balcony.

"What are you doing then?"

"Making sure everything is locked, just in case one of the people we interrupted want to pay us back." He explained.

"Oh?" she said as she raised an eyebrow, "Interrupt us as we sleep?"

"What makes you think we'll be sleeping?" he asked. "I'm kind of going out of my mind with want right now."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, "I told you that you loved it."

"I love _you_ ," he said pointedly as he patted her head, "even if you're mean."

"Watch who you're calling mean!" she said as she playfully pushed him towards the tub.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "It makes you more fun."

* * *

 **AN: A few years back I started noticing that I had developed a pattern of having different characters interrupt Lina and Gourry's private moments. Amelia was the main culprit, I know Sylphiel did it once. It became such a joke that brendala did a series of doodles based off of it, and somehow in the process of brainstorming I realized the tables had been turned. Because of this I've titled this chapter "Lina's Revenge." Anyway, I don't have a one shot planned for Valentine's Day this year, I am one shotted out, so enjoy this instead!**


	57. Chapter 57

Lina opened the door to the room that would be the nursery and walked over to the windows to open the curtains, thinking as she did that the pale pink monstrosities would have to go. Light bathed the room, revealing a mismatch of old cribs and toys, and lightly Lina wondered which should be banished to the basement and which could be refurbished, granted, they would have to clear the room completely. Lina wanted it repainted, but she was getting ahead of herself.

"Lina!" Amelia yelled as she appeared in the doorway.

"What?" Lina replied as she walked over to the adjoining room where the nanny would stay.

"That was mean!" Amelia complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lina replied indifferently.

"You could have just turned around and pretended that you were never there! I mean I get that a commoner like you never learned palace etiquette in these situations, but that's common sense!"

"Hey, did I say that you could use our lake for such activities?" Lina asked as she opened the door. "And what's this about palace etiquette? Does this look like a palace?"

"I didn't think it was necessary!" Amelia replied. "Especially since the only reason I can think of for you and Mr. Gourry to be there so late…"

"We were just enjoying the night air. Gee, get your head out of the gutter, Amelia." Lina replied as she surveyed the room.

"Sure you were." Amelia said.

"In other news," Lina said firmly, "Sis says that Moe's references were impeccable and that he checks out. So she wants to offer him the job. Gourry and I are okay with it, if you and Zel are."

"Of course we are."

"Good, then come to the basement with me and see if we can find a bed down there that will support his weight. That pathetic little twin in there just isn't going to contain him." Lina said with a sigh.

Amelia peered into the room and looked at the bed that appeared as though it would crumble under even Lina's slight weight and nodded, "Maybe we should just order a new one?"

"Waste not, want not." Lina said as she moved to the hallway, "Besides, there's something else in the basement I want to check out."

"Oh?" Amelia asked as she followed her.

Lina smirked as she looked around, but stayed quiet for a moment as they walked past the billiard room. Their laughter reverberated into the hallway, and Lina reflected that if Zel and Rick harbored any feelings, Gourry had apparently smoothed them over. Once they had cleared the room she said, "Last night, when Gourry and I were in the foyer, we could hear Sylphiel and Rick in the basement. Doing it!"

"What!?" Amelia shrieked, "How?"

"We didn't know it, but there's a voicepipe in the basement that connects to the foyer. I thought it was some weird decorative thing, but last night we could hear them!"

"What!?" Amelia said. "Wow. That's rather…adventurous?"

"I know! So I want to know where the voicepipe is connected to in the basement." Lina explained.

"It's amazing Jean-Luc and Indy didn't find it." Amelia said.

Lina shrugged as they reached the stairs, "There's still plenty here to explore and discover. On that note, perhaps Sylphiel saw a giant bed when she was exploring. We should ask her…though she may not be talking to me."

"Why wouldn't she be talking to you?" Amelia asked.

"I couldn't help it!" Lina said. "When I heard them last night, I just had to yell down the voicepipe, you know?"

"You interrupted them!? What if that was their first time!?"

"Pbst," Lina said as she waved her away.

"And you ruined it!?" Amelia added.

Lina shrugged, "I'm sure they got back on track. If Sylphiel can find getting it on in a basement a turn on then she can weather away a little embarrassment."

"We can hope!" Amelia yelled as her eyes narrowed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Gee, with you interrupting everyone else last night I wonder if Mr. Gourry's been paying enough attention to you."

"What did you say?" Lina yelled as she spun around to glare at the princess.

"Well that type of frustration lets itself out in…"

"I'll have you know he gives me lots of attention!" Lina yelled as Sylphiel walked up from the dining room.

"I can see that," Sylphiel said calmly as she came up and pointed at Lina's neck, "That is quite the love bite. Would you like a remedy?"

Lina blushed as Amelia put a hand on Sylphiel's arm, "Good catch! I don't know how I missed that! So much for just wanting some night air last night."

Before Lina could say anything she heard the pounding of feet from overheard, and all three of them stopped talking as they looked to the top of the stairs. Gourry, Zelgadis and Rick soon appeared, and Lina recognized the serious expression on Gourry's face as he rushed down the stairs, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "There's trouble." He said as he raced to the front door, and Lina quickly fell in place beside him.

Gourry opened the door, and Lina could hear a terrible whooshing sound that she not only recognized but often had nightmares about, followed by the sounds of screaming. Up ahead, where the boundary of Maninstit was, she could see Xellos using his corkscrew attack on Marcus as Susan got up from the ground.

Lina ran forward as she chanted, "Elmekia Lance!" hoping she could at least get Xellos' attention from a distance. With the increase in magical capacity that resulted from her pregnancy she could once more cast the Zelas Brid, but given how far away Xellos was she'd never be able to hit him with it. And for the moment, what was more important was that he stop his attack. She had seen Xellos use it to tear powerful Mazoku from limb to limb. What were the chances that a human could survive such a vicious attack?

The Elmekia Lance did do its job of catching his attention, and the corkscrew spell died as Marcus fell to the ground and Susan knelt over him. Xellos tightened his grip on his staff as he stared at Lina menacingly as they got closer. "Back off!" she yelled.

Lina's terror suddenly climbed to a higher octave as he opened his eyes and brought the staff down to club Susan with it. Fortunately she managed to bring her sword up to block it, but Xellos was not retreating and for a moment Lina feared he would use the corkscrew attack on Susan! But then Amelia cried, "Ra Tilt!"

Xellos had to disappear to dodge the spell, and Lina forced herself to run as fast as she could to get there before he could return. Xellos materialized again, his eyes still open and filled with bloodlust, but Lina felt the glow start as she finally reached them. Xellos mouthed something, but finally retreated for what she hoped was for good, and Lina risked taking her eyes off the place he had disappeared from to survey the damage. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the blood pouring out of Marcus's head and she feared he was dead. It didn't seem possible to survive such an injury! Still, a white glow encompassed Marcus as Susan started a Resurrection spell, and Lina felt a marginal sense of relief. He had to be alive for a Resurrection spell to be attempted!

As she took a closer look her stomach sank as she realized his skull having been drilled into, and then she felt sick as she realized what the grey matter beside Marcus was and she turned away as she felt as though she was going to throw up. She felt Sylphiel move beside her and heard her chant with Susan as she took some deep breaths while Gourry, Zelgadis and Rick started to form a perimeter in case Xellos, or some other enemy, came back. Lina was fairly sure that was unnecessary so long as she was there. Her blessed pregnancy did pay off in moments such as these.

Amelia put her hands over her mouth as she exclaimed, "Oh no!"

"What are his chances?" Lina asked as she looked at her.

"He'll most likely survive, but he could go into a coma, and if he wakes up, he may not ever be the same." Amelia said tentatively.

"What do you mean if he wakes up!?"

"A head wound like that, there can be brain damage that isn't so easily healed." Amelia explained. "And there's just not much to do but cast a Resurrection spell and hope it heals properly. But then his brain could swell, causing damage, or he could have a stroke that could kill him. There's just so much that can go wrong."

Panic rose through Lina and she felt as though it was choking her. How could this have happened? This was supposed to be a routine, low risk mission! She started pleading with Marcus to wake up and be the same and okay. She wasn't sure how she would live with the guilt if he wasn't.

Lina lost track of time as Susan and Sylphiel chanted, but eventually Sylphiel stopped and said, "We should get him to bed."

"But he hasn't woken up." Lina pointed out.

Sylphiel nodded solemnly, "Likely he has some brain swelling. There are tests I need to run, but I'd much rather not do it outside. He's stable enough that it is safe to move him. I'm afraid Princess Amelia is right, though. It may be awhile before he wakes up."

Gourry came over and effortlessly lifted the boy up and they started to walk back to the manor house. Susan wiped the tears from her face and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize." Lina snapped, a bit more harshly than she meant. She put a hand on her shoulder to soften her words. "What happened? You weren't due back for several weeks!"

"We found something that they didn't want you to know. They've been pursuing us ever since." Susan explained, and suddenly Xellos's persistence in pursuing them made sense, "We need to talk to the Eternal Queen immediately."

* * *

"I don't want to waste time traveling to Zefiel City by carriage." Lina said once they were inside. "And while I don't think Xellos will attack again, I don't want to risk it."

"I can cast a vision spell. It's a bit rude to drop in uninvited, but given the circumstances…" Amelia said.

Lina nodded, and Amelia started to chant, and soon it appeared as though Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Susan were in the throne room with the Eternal Queen. Sylphiel was tending to Marcus in the dorms while Rick guarded them, just in case Xellos came back to finish him off. The Eternal Queen's eyes widened in surprise when she saw them, "Leave us." She told the people currently in audience with her. They followed her order, and once they were gone she said, "I presume there is a good reason for this."

"Susan and Marcus just got home." Lina explained, "They were in pursuit and under attack by Xellos. Marcus, I'm afraid, has been grievously injured and Sylphiel is working hard to save him. And Susan has something important to report. Something Xellos was willing to kill her over to keep a secret."

The color drained from the Eternal Queen's face as she asked, "What is the situation in Dils?"

Susan was silent for a moment, and when she spoke her voice was flat but clear, "I doubt any of the royal family is alive. They all have doppelgangers to fool the public. But that's not why they wanted us dead. We found out the reason they are gathering people for torture camps."

"Oh?" The Eternal Queen asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"They're trying to concentrate pain and suffering so they can heal Dynast Grausherra and get him back in the field." Susan explained, "So instead of it taking a millennia, it could take only years, months."

"Given that they pursued Susan and Marcus so relentlessly, and that Marcus is fighting for his life, I fear that Dynast is closer to being restored than we can imagine." Zelgadis interjected.

"Unfortunately that seems entirely plausible. Too plausible." The Eternal Queen agreed as she shook her head.

"Did Xellos pursue you this entire time?" Zelgadis asked incredulously.

Susan shook her head, "It was some other Mazoku. I didn't get his name. Xellos only appeared when we got to the boundary of Maninstit and we thought we were safe."

"We happened to see it from the billiards room." Gourry said, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room as what would have happened had they been in a different room with a poor view of the grounds settled in.

"Did you find anything else out?" The Eternal Queen asked.

"No, your majesty." Susan said, "I'm afraid we never did get to Lyzeille."

"You did well to return alive." The Eternal Queen countered, "The situation in Dils is far worse than I could have possibly foreseen. I am going to have to think about where to go from here. For now, have a warm bath and a good rest. Your service and your warning will not be in vain. And please, keep me informed on how Marcus is fairing."

"Yes, your majesty." Susan said as she bowed her head forward.

"Is there anything else, your majesty?" Lina asked.

"No, take care of your students. I will make arrangements to arrive tomorrow. And Marcus's family must be notified."

A fresh wave of panic rushed through Lina. How could she tell his parents? What would she even say to them? How do you tell someone that their son is grievously injured? There isn't a way to do it painlessly. The Eternal Queen must have seen the look on Lina's face because she added, "I will have Luna attend to that."

Gourry wrapped an arm around her as she nodded, "Thank you."

"See you tomorrow." 

Amelia stopped chanting, and then she gently put a hand on Susan's arm, "Let's get you bathed, and I imagine after everything you've been through, you'd like a proper rest."

Susan nodded, and it was obvious that now that she had warned the Eternal Queen the last of the energy had left her and the shock was starting to set in as her eyes dulled and her movements became slow and jerky. Lina went with Amelia to help Susan bathe, and once she was dressed in a fresh gown they walked her to the dorms even though it was only the middle of the day. They walked by the boys' dorms first, and Susan stopped and said in a toneless voice, "I want to be close to Marcus."

Lina and Amelia exchanged a glance, but then given that everyone else was home, what harm could there be? "We can allow it." Lina said as she opened the door. Sylphiel was leaning over Marcus as she checked his vitals while Gourry, Zelgadis and Rick talked in a corner. As she looked out at the sea of mostly empty beds she reflected that it did seem rather empty and lonely and that it would be better to keep them together. Especially just in case someone did decide to come back to attack. Marcus would likely need round the clock care so an adult would always be with him if they needed help, and it would make more strategic sense to keep them together rather than expend resources by keeping Susan in a large, empty room herself.

Silently Susan walked up to Marcus and grabbed his hand. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's in a coma. Unfortunately there's no telling when he will wake." Sylphiel explained, and after a moment she added, "Or if."

Lina felt her insides clench as Sylphiel continued, "Does he have any family?"

"Sis is contacting them." Lina explained as the reality settled in that if Sylphiel were asking such a question, it meant things were that bad.

Amelia put her hands on Susan's shoulders and started to steer her to a bed beside Marcus's. "Come on, you look dead on your feet."

Susan looked at her, "He took the blow for me."

Amelia took a moment to give her a hug as she assured her, "We'll do everything we can for him! You rest now. If someone thought you were important enough to take a blow for then you'd better not waste it by not taking care of yourself."

Susan nodded and let Amelia help her into bed. Once she had tucked her in she walked over to Zelgadis and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her head in his chest, and by the way her body shook Lina wondered if she was crying. Lina moved her gaze to Susan and quietly watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep while Sylphiel administered some herbal remedies to Marcus.

Lina's neck started to itch, and as she scratched it she remembered the hickey, and quickly arranged her hair to cover it. Just last night they were relaxing and engaging in frivolous, sensual pursuits while Susan and Marcus were fighting for their lives. And her conscience prickled as it seemed hard to escape the viewpoint that she was sending other people out to do the dirty work while she enjoyed a life of luxury. And not just people. Children. Every doubt that Lina had had about training children to do the dangerous work that she had once done resurfaced. Was this really something she could do for the rest of her life? What if Marcus died? And even if he didn't die, surely the death of some student was waiting there in the future. How could she live with that?

She closed her eyes and shook the thought away, and walked up to Marcus and grabbed his hand. "Hey, I forgot to tell you before you left. But I have one rule, and it's very important, so you'd better listen! No one is allowed to die! Or be seriously maimed! So you're going to wake up and be okay, or else! Okay?"

Still, Marcus did not so much as stir. And as the day wore on it became apparent that if he woke, it would not be today.

* * *

 **AN: Why yes, I'm still not over what happened to Ivanova and Marcus in B5, why do you ask? LOL.**


	58. Chapter 58

Lina could vividly remember the last time she had been as nervous about what she would find behind a closed door. It was back when Luke had gone on his grief fueled bloody vendetta and had told them he would target the kindly High Priest Kereth next. Lina and Gourry had raced to the North Temple as quickly as they could, and the whole time Lina had been petrified that when they got there they would have found that they were too late. And now, she was terrified of learning that Marcus had died during the night.

When they got to the dormitory, she and Gourry stopped outside the door. Gourry grabbed her hand and asked, "You ready?"

Lina nodded, and opened the door, and exhaled as she saw Sylphiel tending to Marcus while Susan continued to sleep. "How is he doing?"

"He made it through the night without having a stroke, so he's out of immediate danger and stable." Sylphiel explained. "Now it's a matter of whether or not he'll wake up."

Lina put a hand on her stomach as she reached Marcus's bedside. "Is there anything we can do that will help his chances?" she asked.

"I'm doing everything I can. From here on out all we can do is wait." Sylphiel said.

Lina nodded, but in truth she felt antsy. She didn't like waiting. The need to do _something_ was overpowering! Meanwhile, Gourry looked over at Susan and asked, "how is she?"

"Sleeping off the shock. She had a few scrapes and bruises but was otherwise fine."

"Have you had breakfast?" Lina asked Sylphiel.

"Nellie brought me a tray. Princess Amelia says she'll be down to relieve me for a bit."

When, as if on cue, the door opened Lina was surprised when it was not Amelia but Jeeves who walked in. "My lady, the Eternal Queen is here, along with your sister."

"Show them in." Lina instructed.

A few moments later the Eternal Queen entered, along with Luna. "How is he doing?" The Eternal Queen asked as she walked up to Marcus and started to examine him.

As Sylphiel gave her an update, Lina rounded on Luna and asked, "Did you talk to his parents?"

"Yes," Luna said stoically, "Through the vision spell. They are on their way and should be here in a few days."

Lina felt her stomach twist as she thought of the life within her and how overpowering the fear of losing someone she hadn't even met was. While at times she couldn't understand how that fear could grow, she was also certain that once he was born, it would. Now that she was closer to understanding what it was to be a mother, thinking about what Marcus's mother must be going through was heartrending. "How did they take it?"

"Rather well, actually." Luna said, "They are true devotees to the cause, they saw the harm that befell the world during the previous demon uprising. They are optimistic he will pull through and fierce in their conviction that the suffering is for a good cause, thank goodness. Can you imagine the nightmare that would have resulted had this happened to Peter?"

For a moment time stopped as Lina wondered if she had heard her correctly, and then she snapped, "How can you be so callous about this?"

Luna looked at her, baffled, "I'm just stating the facts."

"And what if this was Freddie or Bertie, would you still be so cold?" 

"I'd be devastated on one level, but that they were injured in the pursuit of a noble cause…"

"Screw your noble cause!" Lina yelled, and the room went silent as the conversation that Sylphiel was having with the Eternal Queen ceased and Luna pinkened.

"Lina," Luna said as she grabbed her arm and whispered harshly in her ear, "Watch your words!"

Lina wrested her arm away as she glared at Luna "Oh, you are asking for a piece of my mind! This is not what I signed up for! I didn't think I would be sending my students out until they graduated and were older! I had my qualms, and now that this has happened I'm not doing it again!"

"Mazoku have overrun Dils and Lyzeille, and the last demon uprising killed hundreds of more children than this school has, and they will kill millions more if we let them. This is about the greater good!" Luna countered.

"That's how humans turn themselves into monsters." Gourry said quietly.

"I can't believe you two!" Luna exclaimed, "Are you wanting to jeopardize this? Lina, I get that you're hormonal and not rational right now due to your condition…"

"What did you say?" Lina yelled.

"Luna, stand down," The Eternal Queen said as she put a hand on Luna's arm, "Lady Lina, Sir Gourry, let us talk alone."

Luna's eyes widened, and she was obviously distressed at the idea of Lina talking alone with the Eternal Queen where she could not keep an eye on her. Luna jerked, and moved towards Lina who braced herself for a threat, but the Eternal Queen cleared her throat, and Luna slumped forward and walked over to the window and looked out of it, obviously furious. "Now," The Eternal Queen said, "Where is a place we can talk in private?"

Lina exchanged a look with Gourry, and then walked towards the door, "Follow me."

The closest sitting room was the one that had once been inhabited by the Sad Lady. Since she had been exorcised it had become a tranquil room that Lina liked to frequent occasionally, especially as it had a lovely view of the lake. Lina opened the door and indicated that the Eternal Queen sit where she liked. As she made herself comfortable Lina and Gourry took seats opposite her, and Gourry protectively put a hand on her knee. The Eternal Queen looked directly at Lina and commented, "As you well know, I once launched a horrific, bloody battle here."

Lina looked up at her, "You're Queen Carliena?"

"That does get lost through the ages, doesn't it?" the Eternal Queen asked, "In many ways she feels like a different person, one who died in that battle. She wanted to unite all of the kingdoms in the Inner World under her rule. But in that battle, someone dear to me perished. My first born. And I realized that ruling the world would not be worth the lives that were lost along the way."

Lina shifted awkwardly as she wondered what she could even say to that. But before she could gather her words, the Eternal Queen continued, "As I struggled through the implications, my subjects started to realize how I never aged and my true name became forgotten. And eventually I came to the conclusion that fighting over land was not worthwhile. It merely perpetuates a cycle of violence that continues through the ages. So I started to turn Zeferia into the kingdom it is now, peaceful, more invested in arts and sciences than world conquest, committed to upholding the current order. Yet as the menace that Mazoku pose to our way of life grew, I realized there would be times when a fight would be unavoidable. They do not want land or resources or any of the frivolous things that we spill wasted blood over. They seek annihilation of the world that we exist in. And unfortunately there is no room for compromise or middle ground. The only option we have is to fight them."

"We agree with that." Lina said, "Anyone who has crossed paths with a Mazoku has. And I see the need for training people specifically to destroy Mazoku…"

Before she could finished, the Eternal Queen interjected, "And you must realize that when you train people to do something so dangerous, lives will be lost."

"Marcus is so young!" Lina protested.

"He is. So are you still, for that matter, younger than you realize given your accomplishments. I am wondering, Lina, at what age does it become acceptable to lose someone?" The Eternal Queen pointed out.

"It's never acceptable so much…less horrific?"

"It never gets less horrific." The Eternal Queen said sharply, "I was raised to believe it was my right to lead people to their deaths to serve me and my needs. And I used to be so much more callous to it than I was. I once would waste lives fighting for vanity causes. Now I try to ensure that when lives are lost, it is for something that matters. While I was raised with this expectation, I acknowledge that you were not."

Lina shifted uncomfortably as the Eternal Queen continued, "I've also lived long enough to know the value of seeking other points of view in matters such as these. Your sister has not. And I also know that this school will not continue producing the successes it has if the people running it have doubts about the methods. So please, tell me what would make you more comfortable?"

Lina and Gourry looked at each other, and Lina exhaled, "I want a student to complete a certain amount of classroom hours and pass an exam before they go into the field. And for there to be an age limit of fifteen."

"I will consider this." The Eternal Queen said. "You do know that eventually you will lose a student, even with those stipulations?"

Lina felt her stomach twist as the Eternal Queen continued, "I fear things are going to get ugly. You have already given the Mazoku race a good battering, and now they are a scared and cowered animal. They realize if they don't turn the tide now the consequences will be dire for them. And they have also realized that they can no longer afford to ignore humanity, which is bad for us. Particularly if Dynast plans to attack Maninstit."

Lina's eyes widened and she wondered if they were being watched. Would Dynast try to take her child? In addition to the pragmatic reasons that the Mazoku race would want him, he would have a personal reason to want to get back at her. Suddenly the security measures she had planned for the birth seemed inadequate. "Further," The Eternal Queen said, "We are left with no good interventions for what to do in Dils and Lyzeille. Even if we dispose of all of the Mazoku there, it would leave a power vacuum. Currently I am working to arrange a meeting with all of the remaining kingdoms to discuss what to do."

"Your majesty," Lina said, "If I may, have you considered forging an alliance with the dragons and the elves?"

"Explain."

"The elf we fought with, Memphis, she wore an armor that was instrumental in wounding Dynast so badly in the first place. The dragons and the elves have focused on creating technologies to boost their power to destroy Mazoku. Perhaps they have something that can help?"

"If we can convince them to trust humans with it." The Eternal Queen said with a sad smirk. "I will have to see what can be arranged."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Things are moving fast, faster than I thought they would. So we may not have the luxury of waiting for the policies you recommended, Lina. While I don't want to see the kids who come here die, if the Mazoku succeed, the world will end and all humanity with it. With the weight of all of that, and the clock ticking, we could very well make some wrong decisions. Time is not a luxury we have, and hindsight gives a clarity that we lack while in the thick of things."

Lina pursed her lip, but eventually conceded, "I understand, your majesty."

The Eternal Queen stood up, and Lina and Gourry rose to their feet, "Come, let us return to Marcus. I was telling Sylphiel, due to my knowledge, I know of a herb that grows in the Kataart Mountains that helps with head injuries that is not well known to humanity."

"What?" Lina exclaimed. "How do we get it?"

"I've already contacted your parents. They are making a detour and will return with it." The Eternal Queen said as she gently put a hand on her arm, "We are going to do everything we can for him."

Lina exhaled in relief, "Thank you."

* * *

When Lina went to check in on Marcus in the evening, everything seemed much the same, "How is he?"

"No better, but no worse." Sylphiel said, "If he can hold on until your parents get home, I think we may have a good chance."

Something caught Lina's eye as Sylphiel wiped Marcus's forehead, and Lina grabbed her arm, "When did you get that bracelet?"

"Oh," Sylphiel said as she blushed and pulled her sleeve up to cover the leather cord studded with polished violet amethysts, "We weren't ready to say anything yet."

"You're engaged!?" Lina exclaimed.

"Hush," Sylphiel said as she looked around, but Marcus didn't stir and Susan had momentarily left, "I guess it's hard to keep a secret here."

"It just seems so fast." Lina said, "And the timing…"

"Rick and I know what it's like to lose our home. We never thought Sairaag would be destroyed like it was, and then suddenly it was gone. Life is so fleeting, Lady Lina." Sylphiel said, "So I decided if love and joy come my way, I'm going to embrace it while it lasts."

Lina smiled, "Well, I can't argue with that now, can I? Come on, let me see!"

Sylphiel shook her head, but smiled as she held out her wrist and Lina looked at it, "He did shell out a bit for this. Nice! I'm happy for you! So when are you getting hitched?"

"Before the school year starts." Sylphiel said. "Please don't say anything. We're not ready to announce it with everything going on."

"I get it." Lina said as her neck started to itch again, but she no longer felt the guilt she had since Marcus had been wounded, "You are right though, we can't live life being miserable. With so much to get us down we have to hold on to what makes it better while we can."

* * *

Amelia lay on her back on the couch as she moaned. Lina looked up from the rough sketch she was working on and asked, "You okay?"

"She's just digging between my ribs and my pelvis! She's all the way in my back!" Amelia griped.

"Wow, mine just stays in the front." Lina said.

"I guess mine likes to explore." Amelia mused as she patted her stomach, "I'd be proud if it wasn't so uncomfortable. Oh! I think she's grabbing my spleen!"

Lina chuckled as she made a red mark on the paper, "Amazingly mine is pretty quiet until I sit or lay down. And here I thought any child of mine would be the fearless explorer type!"

"I almost want to trade." Amelia said tiredly as she ran her hand on her stomach, "Ugh, does that gap forming in your stomach muscles bother you?"

"Sylphiel said it's fine as long as it stays smaller than three fingers width." Lina said offhandedly, "Still I try not to think of it."

And to be honest, she had bigger problems. Ever since the Eternal Queen had brought up the possibility of Dynast personally coming to abduct her baby she'd been planning for how best to stop him. The whole problem being that given how heavily they were being watched, it would be hard to plan any sort of defensive strategy that the Mazoku would not know about! Lina scrutinized the map she had made of Maninstit and decided the best she could do was make sure she had every powerful person she knew on the premises at the time. It was better than the first idea she'd come up with, which was simply not telling anyone when she went into labor so they would have no time to round up the troops. She quickly discarded the idea as she realized that a Mazoku would be able to tell if she was in pain or not.

"It's hard to not think about when the gap is right there!" Amelia said as she ran her hand along it.

Lina shook her head as she snapped, "Well be glad it's the biggest thing you're worried about!"

Amelia sat up and considered Lina for a moment as she did her best to cover the paper she was working on, not from Amelia's prying eyes so much, but from whatever spy might be there, "Lina, what are you worried about?"

Lina put her hand on her forehead. It wasn't even that she didn't even want to confide, she just didn't feel safe doing so! The presence of the watcher seemed ever present lately. Amelia walked over and looked at the drawing and asked, "What's this?"

Before Lina could answer, someone knocked on the door, and then Jeeves let himself in. "My lady, Princess Amelia, Marcus Cole's parents are here. They are with their son."

Lina ran a hand through her hair as she exhaled and folded up the paper and put it in her pocket, "Right. I'll be right down."

"I'll come with you." Amelia said.

"Thanks." Lina replied.

They were quiet as they walked to the boy's dormitories. Between her fears of confronting Marcus's parents and her worries about what would happen when her child was born, Lina had plenty to weigh on her mind, and she wished she could go back to cavalierly complaining about pregnancy symptoms with Amelia.

When they got to the dorms, Marcus's parents were by his bed talking with Sylphiel. Lina felt her stomach flip as she walked up to them and held out her hand, "Dame Lina Inverse, Headmistress."

"William and Marion Cole." His father said as he shook her hand.

Lina moved to shake Marion's hand, and then introduced Amelia before she stated, "We are doing everything we can for Marcus. My parents should be home soon with some herbs that will help him. In the meantime we will see that his warning won't be in vain."

"He wanted to be a hero so badly." Marion said as she stroked Marcus's hair. There was no reproach in her voice, and Lina wished that there were. Strangely, she would have felt better if they were angry with her. "He felt so guilty after his brother died during the demon uprising."

"Wha…" Lina blurted out as she wondered how this could get even worse. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of him as overeager, like Cuchulain." Amelia said.

"He dressed it up well." Susan said as she sat in the bed across from Marcus's.

"What can we do for you?" Lina asked, "I have a room set aside for you to stay until he recovers."

"We won't need much, thank you." Marion said with a manic look in her eye, "Just knowing that this happened in the service of something greater is a comfort."

A strange sense of discomfort crawled through Lina, and she realized that Marcus's parents were decidedly cut from the same cut as Luna was. Yet even Luna had admitted to the pitfalls of people fighting who secretly had a death wish, particularly if they were going up against Mazoku. That William and Marion weren't beside themselves with grief seemed wrong to Lina, even if it saved her from some discomfort. "Right. Um, I'll give you some time alone with him then, and check in on you later."

Once they'd gotten out of earshot, Lina said to Amelia, "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"It's so noble!" Amelia crooned.

"What?" Lina said.

"Those parents knew their son was doing everything he could for the cause of justice! They also know in their hearts that they will be rewarded."

"Um, Amelia…" Lina said as she wondered if she was the only sane one there.

"What?" she asked.

Lina shook her head, and then put her hand in her pocket where she felt the paper she had been working on earlier. She had done all she could for Marcus, but she still had four months to prepare for the birth of her child. And she was going to make good use of them. "Nothing. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Her watcher would eventually have to do something else. And as soon as she felt safe, she would need to pounce and tell as many people as possible. And figure out a way to get in contact with Milgasea and Memphis.


	59. Chapter 59

"How's Marcus?" Lina asked Sylphiel as she walked into the breakfast room.

Sylphiel pursed her lips as she grabbed the teapot, "I'm starting to get worried. I don't want to say anything in front of his parents, but his vitals are starting to weaken. I'm not sure how much longer he'll be able to hold on."

"Whoa." Lina said as she put her fork down, the sausage uneaten, "What can we do?"

"Keep him comfortable." Sylphiel said as she took a sip of her tea.

Lina put a hand on her stomach as Amelia said, "Well, it's been a month. Lina's parents should be back any minute with the medicine!"

"Yes, you're right." Sylphiel said confidently enough, but as she stared at the wall with her eyes glazed over.

Someone knocked on the door, and then Jeeves came in, holding a missive as he walked up to Gourry, "My lord, this came in for you."

"Thanks." Gourry said as he took it.

"What is it?" Lina asked as she looked up from her eggs as he read it.

"Note from Trudy." He explained.

"Trudy? What does she want?" Lina asked as she perked up. She needed something to distract her.

"To talk to me alone tonight." He explained. "Vision spell."

Lina's eyes narrowed as she asked, "What does she want to say to you that she doesn't want me to hear?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Gourry replied, "But don't worry, I'll make sure I tell you everything that happens!"

"What you remember that is." Lina muttered. "By the way, Sylphiel, I was wondering if you had a moment after breakfast?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

Lina focused for a moment, but she couldn't sense the watcher, and she knew she needed to seize the opportunity before he came back. "I'll explain when I show it to you. There's just a room I want you to check out."

After breakfast she showed Sylphiel a small guest room she had scouted out earlier that she was sure hadn't been used since she moved to Maninstit and, after checking once more for any sense of the presence and finding it lacking, she explained, "I've been thinking about plans for when I give birth, and my room just doesn't seem secure enough. This room, though, I would wager is the most secure one in the house. I just want to make sure it has everything we'll need for the event."

Sylphiel walked around and glanced at the queen sized bed covered in quilts and the stand with a washbasin, and then she glanced the stone walls and commented, "There's no window if you want to let some fresh air in."

"It's also one less entry way." In fact, it was what she liked about the room. There was only one door to watch and no windows. She had even checked it thoroughly for secret passages and found none.

Sylphiel looked at her and her eyebrows raised, "Do you think someone will try to attack?"

"Some of Gourry's family is in league with the Mazoku, and I'm convinced his mother wanted to sneak in and abduct my baby. While I don't have to worry about her anymore, I can still think of plenty of reasons why the Mazoku would want to take him. My room has too many entry ways, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some secret passages in there I haven't found yet."

"It makes sense that you would want to be prepared, and it's important that you give birth in a place where you feel safe." Sylphiel said reassuringly, "I don't want to worry you any further, but I feel if there really is such a risk I must bring it up, that Mazoku can teleport wherever they want."

"I know. I'm on it." Lina said as she folded her arms across her stomach to indicate that she wasn't saying anything more on the subject. Just in case they were being watched, she didn't want to tip off the spy that she had written to the Eternal Queen to ask if she knew of a method to prevent Mazoku from teleporting in or out of a room.

"It seems as though you have put quite a bit of thought into this. Still, I'll need to get with you and Princess Amelia and talk with you about what to expect when you go into labor. Hopefully all of these preparations you're taking won't be needed, but either way you will need to know what happens during a standard delivery."

Lina smiled wryly and put a hand on her stomach, "I guess it's time to think about the business of getting him out. I've read a little bit since getting knocked up, but it can't help to learn more."

* * *

At first, it was not a complete disappointment when the next person who arrived at Maninstit was not Lina's parents, but Memphis. Lina had hoped that the elf possessed healing magic that would help Marcus, and Lina rushed her to his side as her expectations rose so rapidly that any reticence that she needed to keep it in check simply couldn't keep up. Especially as she saw how pale and wasted Marcus was looking. Lina's heart was hammering in her ears as she watched as Memphis examined Marcus and asked Sylphiel some questions as William, Marion and Susan looked at the elf as though she would be their savior. But when Memphis tutted sadly Lina felt the hope dissipate as she proclaimed, "This level of injury, I'm afraid, there's not a lot I can do."

Marion burst into tears, "But he's getting worse!" William said accusingly, "There has to be something that can be done!"

Their calm acceptance in the face of adversity had been shaken as Marcus noticeably worsened. In many ways Lina was relieved that they were starting to bargain for his life. It made them seem more human, even if they were harder to deal with now. "I'm going to give him something to raise his vitals. It will keep him fighting until the Inverses return." Sylphiel said calmly.

"Where are they, anyway? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Marion asked accusingly as she looked at Lina.

Amelia stepped forward, "The Kataart Mountains is quite the journey, and they are also quite treacherous, so it takes awhile."

"When they checked in last night they said they were a day away." Lina added, "They should be here any moment!"

"You keep saying that, but they never appear!" Marion cried.

"They will." Lina said firmly, "And Marcus is going to hang on until then because he's a fighter! And you are going to help keep him going until then. Stay with him, talk to him, tell him to keep fighting."

Susan got up and walked over to Marcus's bedside and took his hand, and Lina found herself wondering if she could telepathically communicate with him while he was in a coma. If she could she didn't give any sign of it, she merely said aloud, "When you wake up, well, you remember how you told me you wanted to take me to see the mountains near Verus? I'm holding you to it."

Lina exhaled, and then looked at Memphis, "Come with me."

* * *

"How far along are you?" Memphis asked Lina, her voice wrapped in wonder, once they had moved to the sitting room with Gourry, Zel and Amelia.

"Six months." Lina said as she sat down on the couch. Her back was hurting, but is was a consistent dull ache and Sylphiel had assured her it was just the normal pains of pregnancy this time.

Memphis eyes widened, "And already you're so big!" 

"Excuse me!" Lina yelled as she shot up to her feet.

"Oh, I meant no offense!" Memphis said quickly, "It's just human pregnancies are so fast compared to elfin ones! An elfin woman who conceived around the time we last met wouldn't expect to be showing as much as you are now."

"But that was a year and a half, two years ago!" Lina exclaimed, "Human pregnancies are nine months!"

"More like ten, really." Amelia added, and from the dark circles under her eyes Lina could deduce that the discomforts of pregnancy were keeping her up at night.

"Really? That's so short!" Memphis exclaimed.

"How long are elfin pregnancies?" Gourry asked.

"Five years." Memphis said.

Lina and Amelia exchanged a glance, and Amelia turned a shade of blue as she put a hand on her stomach, which was currently lopsided and leaning to the right and Lina had no doubt that she was not at all comfortable. "Now that you mention it, ten months doesn't seem so bad in comparison." Amelia muttered.

Strangely, Lina decided five years didn't seem too bad. It would be more time her child was within her and she could protect him. Memphis soon snapped her out of her thoughts when she said, "So you weren't expecting when we last saw each other? I mean, you didn't destroy the Dark Lord while…"

"No!" Lina exclaimed, "We weren't even a real couple then, you know?"

Memphis shook her head in disbelief as she continued to look unabashedly at Lina's stomach, "Well, it's hard to comprehend just how short your lifespans are, but this really puts it in perspective."

Lina bristled a bit, but settled down when Memphis added, "This is so exciting! I am happy for you!"

"Thank you." Lina said, and then before Lina could stop him, Gourry asked, "So where's your lizard friend?"

Memphis made a strangling noise, "You mean Mr. Milgasea? He's a golden dragon!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Gourry said with a dopey grin.

"You really shouldn't call him a lizard, it's very disrespectful." Memphis said.

"Sorry." Gourry said with a smile and a shrug as Lina shook her head as she wondered when he would get tired of that joke.

"Anyway, he's meeting with your queen to discuss whether or not the dragons will provide assistance. I decided to stop here first." Memphis said as she pulled out a rather large bag. "We elves have noticed that the world is still unbalanced, of course. Though you humans have a more ground view of the problem than we do."

"Then you have an idea of just how bad it is." Lina said.

"We do." Memphis assured her. "In fact, some of us were debating the merits of sharing our technology with you before you contacted me. The elders are against it, but those of us that were younger think differently. I managed to convince them that you were trustworthy. Don't make me regret this."

"I understand." Lina said as she sat up a little straighter as Memphis dug into her bag.

"You may, but the other humans need to understand how the Mazoku divided the alliances we used to have by corrupting the more baser instincts of humans. Humans have an amazing capacity to work against their own self interests." Memphis continued with her head held high as she looked down upon them.

Lina took a deep breath and did her best to keep her tongue in check as she said, "Yes, we have a field study of that happening in the Elmekian Empire. You know me, though."

"Exactly." Memphis said as she hung her head in despair.

"Now look!" Lina, but Memphis then reached into her bag and pulled out a sheathed sword and handed it to Lina.

"We have a few like this. They are made of silver and amplify a person's will."

"Sounds like something similar to what Sis has." Lina said as she unsheathed it, and then she smiled a little, "My dad will like this."

"We can give one to Rick as well." Gourry said as he took the other one that Memphis offered.

"How powerful is it?" Zelgadis asked.

"It can take down a low ranking Mazoku." Memphis explained, "And it can absorb attack spells."

"Can it also release them?"

"Unfortunately no." Memphis said. "I've also got some Zanaffar armor. I've been thinking a lot about how to use it strategically to cut off Mazoku who attack from the astral plane."

"What do you mean?" Zelgadis asked.

"When we were fighting Dynast, we put Memphy's Zanaffar armor on his and cut him off from his astral body and we were able to destroy what remained relatively easy. We wounded him enough that he's still recovering at least. For now." Lina said.

"Exactly, so it changed the way we thought about how to fight Mazoku." Memphis continued as she pulled out a box, "Rather than destroying the whole Mazoku we just have to wound them enough to leave our world. So we've been working on these Zanaffar bombs that will attached to a Mazoku and cut it off from its astral body."

She then opened the box, and within were a dozen white asymmetrical orbs that bore a resemblance to the freaky armor Memphis used to wear. As she handed the box to Lina, Zelgadis said, "I hate to throw cold water over this, but given what is happening in Dils, it could just spur them to torture humans to recover faster."

"That's an unsettling point." Lina conceded, "But I think it's a risk we have to take. How well do they work?"

Memphis shrugged, "We've not exactly been able to test them yet. But knowing how you tend to attract Mazoku, I figure you'd be the best person to leave them with."

Lina's eyes flashed as she pounced, "So this means they are free?"

"Geez, you humans are insatiable! You get all this money and never want to part with it." Memphis said.

"Well it's not like it grows on trees." Lina replied.

"The bombs are free." Memphis said, "Now as for the swords and the armor…"

Lina rolled up her sleeves and grinned as she put her game face on and prepared to haggle.

* * *

"I see you've gotten a new coat since we last talked." Gourry said as Gertrude's image appeared in Lina's office.

Gertrude stroked Garm's fur pelt, which she was wearing as a wrap, and smiled, "So soft. And powerful. I found a way to channel the miasma from this pelt into a weapon. Gregory doesn't say as much, but he's scared. If he wasn't in league with Mazoku I'd have control of the country by now."

Gourry wasn't sure what to say. While the country would likely be better under Gertrude, he hated that his family was always spilling each other's blood for a bit more power. "What were you wanting to talk with me about?" he asked.

"I'm wanting to test the waters, so they say." Gertrude explained. "I am wondering how receptive your queen would be to backing me should I try to ascend the throne."

"I would hardly, well, I would hardly say I'd know how she would react." Gourry exclaimed.

"Then talk to her." Gertrude said. "I'd be willing to learn more about your efforts to combat the Mazoku race. I'd even start a school similar to what you are doing. Our nations can become allies in this fight."

Gourry wanted to believe she was genuine. But there were so few people in his family it seemed as if he could trust. "What are your reasons for wanting to do this?"

Gertrude shrugged, "Common sense and self preservation."

Gourry had to smile a little as she continued, "I'm smart enough to know that Mazoku want to destroy us and any gains to be won by allying with them are temporary. Our brother is selling us out for short term gains. I am going to change that."

 _Well, you certainly know to say the right things at least,_ Gourry thought to himself. "The situation to the west of us is hard." Gourry said, "I'm not sure how much help the Eternal Queen can offer right now, but I will talk to her."

"Thank you." Gertrude said. "I look forward to hearing from you."

The transmission ended, and Gourry drummed his fingers on the desk before saying, "So, what did you think?"

"First!" Lina called out from under the desk, "Back away so I can get out! It's a tighter fit than it used to be down here."

Gourry smiled as he backed away and she crawled out and sat on the desk. She exhaled as she put a hand on her stomach, and then he watched in amazement as her stomach rippled. "Is he kicking?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lina said. "It's like someone is popping popcorn in my stomach."

"Wow, I can see it!" Gourry said as he reached a hand out to where the movement was.

"Anyway," Lina said, "It would be great to have the Elmekian Empire as an ally."

"But nothing about the Elmekian Empire seems trustworthy." Gourry said.

"Well, the Elmekian Empire produced you. It had to have produced other good people as well!" Lina said, "Though I don't see why Gertrude wanted to talk to you alone."

"You don't trust easily if you were raised in my family." Gourry explained.

Someone knocked on the door, and Lina yelled, "What?"

Jeeves walked in, "I'm sorry, milady, but Miss Sylphiel sent for you. Young Marcus has taken a turn for the worse."

"Did she say how bad?" Lina asked as she jumped off the desk.

"She just requested that you get down there fast."

"Thanks." Lina said as she raced for the door with Gourry.

* * *

Lina nearly gagged as she walked into the boy's dormitory and found that the spell of impending death was present. Sylphiel was administering some medicine, and Lina found herself wondering if it would do any good as Susan cried with Marcus's parents. Lina stared at the scene in disbelief as she walked over to Marcus and said, "You can't do this, Marcus, you have to hold on!"

"Just for a few more minutes." Leia said as she rushed in with Han behind her.

"Do you have it?" Sylphiel asked.

Leia pulled a vial from her cloak, "I even prepared it on the road, just in case."

"That was good thinking." Sylphiel said as she took it and pulled the cork from the bottle and put it to Marcus's lips. Thankfully he was still able to swallow reflexively. Sylphiel then started chanting a spell the Eternal Queen had taught her as everyone watched tensely as a white light encompassed Marcus.

When the light abated, it was obvious Marcus was better. His breathing was noticeably stronger, and Sylphiel smiled in relief as she checked his pulse. Lina grabbed her mother and hugged her, "You were just in time!"

"And so glad of it!" Leia said, and then she looked up as Marcus's parents approached her.

"How can we ever thank you?"

"Seeing him recover is all we need." Leia said.

"Will he wake up soon?" Susan asked.

"By morning, hopefully." Sylphiel said.

* * *

"Finally!" Han said as he held the sword they had gotten from Memphis. "I have a powerful magical sword of my own!"

"I told you I'd get you one, you just had to be patient." Lina said.

"Good news, everyone!" Amelia announced as she walked into the sitting room, "Justice has prevailed! Marcus just woke up, and seems to be the same as he was before the attack."

Lina hadn't realized just how much weight she had been carrying on her shoulders worrying about it until it evaporated as she stood up, "That is good news."

"He and Susan are even getting a bit cuddly." Amelia said with a grin.

"What?" Lina said.

"Come on, Lina. He was crazy about her." Gourry said as he put his arm around Lina, "I guess this woke her up to her feelings."

"This is a school!" Lina said, "Not a place for kids to get cuddly with each other! If word gets out to their parents they'll wonder just what type of school I'm running!"

"Given their age do you really think you're going to be able to stop it?" Leia asked, and then she added slyly. "Not everyone is a late bloomer like you."

Lina blushed, "Puberty and hormones. Great. Well, considering the alternative is planning a funeral, I guess teenagers getting cuddly is a better problem."

* * *

 **AN: Was going through the fan translations of the later novels to refresh my memory on Memphis, and it looks like whoever did the translations has refreshened them a bit, making them smoother and including more detail. I'm going to have to re-read more thoroughly later, but it looks as though there's some good info to be found. Also, there's nothing in cannon about how long an elf pregnancy would be, but if Memphis appears 20 and is probably around 100 I figured 5 years sounded right, lol.**


	60. Chapter 60

"Well, he is certainly prepared." Sylphiel commented with a smile as she palpated Lina's stomach, "He's already head down."

"He's not going to come out so early?" Lina asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows in alarm.

"No, some babies turn earlier than others." Sylphiel assured her as she put a hand on her shoulder to coax her down and got out the tape measure and measured Lina's stomach. "He's growing well, right on target."

"Then why does her stomach look so much bigger than mine?" Amelia asked, a genuine note a curiosity in her voice.

"At least I'm not covered in stretch marks!" Lina snapped.

"Some women just show more." Sylphiel said, her voice slow and calming as Amelia blushed, "His heart beat is good. Are you feeling some good movement?"

"Yeah, he can give some good kicks." Lina said as she put her hands on her belly and smiled affectionately.

"Perfect. Everything is as it should be."

"Thanks," Lina said as she pulled her shirt down and stood up.

"Miss Sylphiel, when you did my check up a few weeks ago you said mine hadn't turned yet." Amelia said, and her voice was higher than usual as though she was trying to hide how nervous she was.

"There's nothing to worry about." Sylphiel said, and Lina noted she was using her soft, placating voice, "You still have two months to go. How early a baby gets into position has nothing to do with how quickly they arrive."

"But I need to do everything I can to encourage her to get out as soon as she can!" Amelia cried as tears formed the edges of her eyes, "My daddy will be here any minute! And he needs to get back to Saillune before winter to be with my stepmother when she delivers! The timing is going to be so close, and it would be a huge injustice if he didn't get to meet her!"

Sylphiel's eyes brimmed a bit as she listened to Amelia, "I understand how important it is to have your parents with you when you deliver. First, let me see if she's turned since I last checked you."

"Thank you," Amelia said as she laid down, and groaned, "Heartburn."

"It just means she'll have a full head of hair." Sylphiel said as she smiled.

"I thought you said princesses had easy pregnancies." Lina said with a sly smile as she pulled an apple out of her pocket and bit into it.

"I seem to be the exception to the rule." Amelia said miserably as Sylphiel started to examine her. "I was thinking of having a lot of kids! Eight or ten at least! Right now I'm thinking one is enough. How do people do this over and over again?"

Even though her pregnancy was easier than Amelia's, Lina found she couldn't argue. She was also starting to get heartburn, and she was also so small that she felt as though he was already stretching her to the limit even though she still had two months to go! Getting comfortable was becoming more and more difficult. And then there were the leg cramps!

"I think women tend to forgive and forget." Sylphiel explained as she frowned, "Well, it looks as though her head is still up."

Amelia groaned as Sylphiel looked at Lina, "Dame Lina, do you have a music box?"

"Yeah," Lina said as she pointed at the fireplace mantle before she walked over to it, "Let me get it."

"Let's see if this works." Sylphiel said as Lina handed it to her. "Go ahead and sit up."

Amelia swung her legs over the bed as she followed Sylphiel's instructions, and Sylphiel quickly turned the crank and then put the music box at the bottom of Amelia's stomach as the tinny melody played. Instantaneously her stomach rippled and Amelia gasped as her eyes widened and then a huge smile broke out across her face, "She just did a somersault!"

"Lie back again, please." Sylphiel directed, and once Amelia was lying down again she palpated Amelia's stomach and nodded, "She's head down now."

"Thank you! I wouldn't have been able to sleep with worry. Not that I can sleep anymore. I can't get comfortable, and when I do I have to use the bathroom or something." Amelia said as she sat up and then wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Oh, I can't wait for this to be over!"

"At least Phil is taking over your ambassadorial duties when he comes down and all you'll have to worry about is growing that baby!" Lina said as gathered her hair in her hands and held it off her neck. At least with fall coming the weather should be cooling down soon! Unfortunately it also meant there would be no more cooling dips in the lake. "The kids are returning next week, and I'll be teaching again in addition to all of this discomfort."

"It could be worse." Sylphiel pointed out, "Peasant women spin, weave, cook and clean houses and do other hard labor until they deliver. And once the baby arrives they go straight from not sleeping due to the discomforts of pregnancy to not sleeping because they have an infant."

Lina let out a low whistle as she thought about the life she was lucky to have escaped. At least the hard part would be over once her baby was delivered! The friends she grew up with, such as Kate, and even Luna, were not so lucky. That was, provided no one attacked when she was in labor.

"Well, what can I say to that? Come on, let's go down and get lunch." Lina said as she moved to the door.

* * *

"Are you getting nervous?" Amelia asked Sylphiel as they walked into the dining room. Leia waved at them as she looked up from her sandwich as Gourry turned and smiled.

"Only about getting my dress finished on time. I'll be working on it once I finish lunch." Sylphiel said as she took a seat and poured herself some tea.

"Things are moving fast!" Leia said, "At least you'll have time for a brief honeymoon before classes start. Where are you going?"

"Just to a cabin by Ratia Lake." Sylphiel replied.

"Dame Inverse." Nellie said as she came in from the kitchen, her face tight with anxiety.

"Yes?" Lina asked.

"Well, there's a problem, you see, the wine. It keeps disappearing."

"Huh?" Lina blurted out as she nearly dropped her sandwich.

"I can't keep the wine cellar stocked! Between five to ten bottles go missing a day! For the past five days now." Nellie said, her words rushing out in a tumble as she paled, as if worried about being accused of theft, "I can't see any of the staff taking it, and the students are all home right now. But I can't keep the wine cellar stocked!"

Lina grinned and patted Nellie on the arm, "Don't worry. It seems as though we have a rat. I have no concerns about it being you or the staff. Just do your best."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nellie said, and then she quickly raced back to the kitchen.

"A rat? Lina, you seem so calm about this." Gourry said as he looked at her.

"A big house like this, stuff happens." Lina said nonchalantly as Leia's eyes narrowed as she looked at her.

"You're up to something!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Lina asked sweetly as she batted her eyes at her mother.

"But rats don't drink wine. They eat cheese, so if the cheese was missing I could see that." Gourry mused aloud as he put a finger on his chin, "And they aren't strong enough to move the bottles."

"Gourry, Gourry," Lina said as she patted him on the head.

"Milady," Jeeves said as he walked up, "Prince Phil's carriage is approaching. He will be here in five minutes."

"Daddy!" Amelia exclaimed as she nearly flipped the table in her excitement as she stood up and raced out of the room.

Lina shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair, "Well, I guess we'd best get this meeting with that oversized orc over with."

"Now Lina," Leia said sternly, "He can't be that bad. He raised such a sweet, adoring daughter, and she is a beauty! And even if he is, he is a guest in your house."

"Wait till you see him." Lina snapped as she stood up. The prospect of being lectured like a child by her mother was displeasing enough that seeing Phil suddenly looked like an appetizing idea. "Sylphiel knows what I'm talking about."

Sylphiel paled a little as she seemed to shrink as though being displeased over being put in the spotlight, "He is a very kind person, and that matters more than appearances."

"Anyway, everyone get up. The Crowned Prince of Saillune is gracing us with his presence! We'd best go and meet him." Lina said.

* * *

Lina kept her eyes on her mother as Prince Phil's carriage drew forth. Leia was currently glowing with romantic ideas about meeting a prince as she watched the carriage, eyes wide with anticipation. Lina was looking forward to the moment it crashed down under the realization of just what a hideous beast Prince Phil was! Sure, it would be hard to contain the laughter, but it would be worth it, especially after enduring months of Leia telling her that Phil couldn't be that bad!

The door opened, and Amelia squealed, "Daddy!", warring with Phil's cries of, "Amelia!" Lina did not watch as they raced to hold each other tightly, she kept her eyes firmly on Leia who, to Lina's befuddlement, sighed with longing.

Longing? Lina thought that it couldn't be right! There could be no longing with Prince Phil! But to Lina's horror Leia's eyes took of a shiny appearance as her lips parted with lust. Lust! Lina's stomach turned as she looked at Leia in disbelief as she realized that her very own mother was lusting after Prince Phil!

"Mom!" Lina exclaimed. Phil and Amelia were too wrapped up in greeting each other to notice them.

"He's just what I expected!" Leia said as she clasped her hands and brought then to her face. Sylphiel joined Lina in looking at Leia in disbelief. Lina could not fathom that Leia was looking at Phil like some star struck school girl.

"You're joking. That's what you expect a prince to look like!?" Lina exclaimed as Rick and Zelgadis came outside.

As Zel walked forward to greet his father-in-law, his jawed squared with repressed anxiety, Leia replied, "Well yes. So rugged and full of vigor and strength!"

"Oh man," Lina said as she briefly looked over at Zel, Amelia and Phil. Zel was looking rather uncomfortable, as though he still hadn't formed a bond with Prince Phil and was working to get his approval. With the three of them distracted, Lina said, "There's strength and vigor, but then there's too much! How can you see anything attractive in that!"

"Well, you know how sometimes men can be so ugly there's an attractiveness to it? Trust me, he would have been quite the heartthrob in the village I came from! He reminds me of an older version of Leo."

Lina shuddered at the mention of her mother's first crush, who she reminisced about often. The idea that Phil and Leo shared a similarity and that her mother genuinely thought Phil was hot was too much for Lina to process.

"There is no cuteness coming from that ugliness." Lina said as Sylphiel looked a little green. "Must be an old woman thing."

"Excuse me!" Leia yelled.

"Come, it's time you meet Lina's family!" Amelia said as she grabbed Phil by the hand and brought him over to Leia, who actually blushed. "This is Leia Inverse."

"A pleasure." Prince Phil said as he grabbed Leia's hand. Lina would have pulled away in disgust, but Leia shivered with delight as he kissed it. "You raised an incredible young woman."

"Oh, I'm going to be sick." Lina muttered to Sylphiel, who put a hand over her mouth the stifle a laugh.

"Lady Lina." Phil said.

Lina plastered on a smile, "Phil! How are you?"

"Doing well. Sir Gourry. You two look like you're getting along well and growing a family."

"Well, I am growing." Lina said as she put her hands on her stomach as Gourry wrapped an arm around her. "And it seems you have been working on growing your own family."

"Yes, I'm afraid it seems like a bit of a race as to who will pop first. But hopefully everything will work out." Phil said as he laughed boisterously. "Ah, hi Sylphiel. I hear you're getting married!"

"Tomorrow." Sylphiel said as she squeezed Rick's hand, "This is Rick. Rick, this is Crowned Prince Philionel."

"Good to meet you." Phil said.

"Are you hungry?" Leia asked breathlessly. "Lunch is currently being served in the dining hall."

"That sounds wonderful." Phil said, and Lina felt like retching one more as she watched as Leia showed Phil inside.

"Oh boy. I don't think I can eat." Lina said.

"We might as well get back inside though." Sylphiel said.

"Yeah," Lina agreed as she walked back inside and saw her father coming down the stairs. "Where've you been?"

"Showering. I was putting that sword through some paces, worked up a bit of a sweat." Han said.

Lina suddenly ran to him and grabbed his hands, "Well you'd better get into the dining room. Mom is currently drooling over the most hideous man to walk the planet, and you'd better put a stop to it."

Han laughed a little, "Yeah, she has some strange tastes. It's amazing she landed a handsome guy like me."

Lina punched him on the shoulder, "Good thing, too, considering I got my looks from you."

"Well, I guess I'd best confront this prince sent to steal my wife's heart." Han said in deliberately overdramatic fashion as he walked to the dining room and Lina laughed.

* * *

The sun had reached its zenith as Lina and the others stood by the door with bags of rice and waited for Rick and Sylphiel to come out. Their wedding had been the polar opposite of Lina and Gourry's. Small, intimate, and without any violence or bloodshed. But the strength of the love between the couple seemed just as strong.

The doors flew open, and Sylphiel and Rick emerged, holding hands. Lina grabbed a fistful of rice and threw it at them as she yelled, "Congratulations!"

The rest of the people there joined in as the newlywedded couple ran to the carriage and got in. Leia wiped her eyes as the door closed, "That was a beautiful ceremony."

"Too bad there wasn't anyone single for Miss Sylphiel to throw the bouquet to." Amelia pointed out.

"Sylphiel seems like the type who knows how to preserve flowers. She can make it into a keepsake." Lina said.

Amelia exhaled as the carriage drove off, "Well that's that. I'm going to take a nap."

"Get some rest. You look exhausted." Phil said, the concern evident in his voice.

Zel wrapped an arm around Amelia and walked with her into the manor, and Leia followed in with Han as she commented, "I am so glad we have a maid! I would hate to have to clean all of that up."

Phil followed them in, and Lina was about to go in herself when Gourry put a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"It's been a bit over a year since we married." He said.

She smiled, and walked forward and leaned against him as he leaned forward to kiss the crown of her head. "Any regrets?" he asked.

She slid her arms around him, "None, my treasure." Then she rested her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat as he rested his chin against her head, "What about you? Thought on what could have been?"

He reached a hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at him, "She was never a potential for me. You know that."

"I still like hearing it." She said as she reflected again on how much easier things were now that Sylphiel had a love of her own.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she wasted no time in returning it as her hands gently wrapped around his hair as he tilted her back a bit. The discomforts of pregnancy had not dulled her ardor one bit, if anything, she always noticed them less afterwords. When he pulled back he smiled and said, "Not that I mind the neck cramps, but perhaps we should move this to our room?"

She patted him on the back as they walked back into the house, "Good idea, Gourry. Good idea."

* * *

 **AN: Whew, had the idea of Leia finding Phil attractive for a long time and sitting on that one was hard! Hope ya'll enjoyed. I started thinking about how my mom and aunts thought celebrities from their time were cute and I just didn't see the attraction and put it down to a generational difference. Also, for those of who are pregnant with babies who won't turn, the music box trick worked like magic for getting my daughter to turn! Unfortunately for Amelia she was also clinging to my ribs chanting, "hell no, I won't go" and didn't arrive until 41 frickin' weeks (that's three weeks post due), but hopefully her luck with be different, bwahaha!**


	61. Chapter 61

"So what is it like, expecting your first grandchild and your first child in twenty years?" Leia asked Phil as she placed her chin in her hand and looked at him with wide eyed admiration. Lina decided to focus on the biscuit she was eating. Sylphiel and Rick had brought them back from their honeymoon, and their buttery crispness was a welcome distraction.

"Well, it's not uncommon among royals." Phil explained, as indifferent to her mother's admiration as he was to the disgust he usually tended to evoke, "We're supposed to keep propagating the line as long as we're able."

 _Ugh, I do not need to think about Phil propagating his line!_ Lina thought as she sat her biscuit down as the bile rose in her throat, and openly rolled her eyes as she saw the way her mother was looking at Phil. She glanced at her dad to see how he was holding up, but merely sipped his wine leisurely.

Zelgadis, meanwhile, moved his chair to the ottoman Amelia had perched her feet on and started to massage them. Lina looked over at Gourry and tried to stifle a laugh. Since Phil had arrived Zelgadis had been putting in the hard work to get into Phil's good graces. Granted, if Phil still held a grudge over their elopement he didn't show it, but Zelgadis was unusually nervous around his father-in-law, and seeing the man so dismissive of the approval of others bend over backwards for once never ceased to tickle Lina.

"I just can't imagine, having children the same age or younger as my grandchildren." Leia said.

"I don't want to imagine you, Lina and Luna pregnant at the same time." Han muttered.

"Whoa, that's like a horror story!" Gourry said.

"What's this about?" Luna asked as she walked in.

"Mom being weird." Lina said as she stood up, "Sis, I'd like you to meet Prince Philionel of Saillune. Phil, this is my sister, Luna."

Lina watched to see if Luna would give any hint of disgust, or worse, share the poor taste in men that her mother had. But Luna's expression was one of diplomatic cordiality as she curtsied, "Your highness."

"I'm here to support my daughter," Phil said with the same humbleness Amelia often displayed that was so rare among royalty, "There's no need to be so formal."

"As you wish, your highness." Luna said, and then she looked at Lina, who tensed in anticipation. Yet she merely handed her a package, "The Eternal Queen sent this for you."

The tension melted away as Lina took it, and she had to resist the urge to open it right there, "Thanks."

"What sort of request did you make?" Luna asked sharply, and Lina felt the tension snap back into her shoulders.

"It's for the good of the kingdom, and that's all you need to know." Lina replied just as sharply, and then she held her breath as she hoped Luna wouldn't threaten her in front of Phil. Her stomach rumbled as the child within her woke and started kicking and punching, as if sensing her fear and wanting to fight whatever threatened them as she felt the glow start.

"Yeah, if the Eternal Queen didn't tell you, then it must mean she didn't think you needed to know." Gourry said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the couch, his manner deliberately clueless. Luna's eyes flashed as she directed her attention from Lina and unto him. But rather than flinch, he merely smiled at her as he blinked rapidly, his blue eyes brimming with innocence.

"Do you know what's in the box?" Luna asked, her voice so frosty that the windows glazed over as Lina put her hands on her stomach and reminded herself to breath slowly and deliberately.

Gourry shrugged, completely indifferent to the brewing storm as he said casually, "Don't need to. I trust her, don't you? Afterall, she's the one who defeated Shabranigdu twice, not you."

 _Damn, Gourry,_ Lina thought as she shook her head. _You are playing with fire, but I kinda love you for it._

Luna's hair seemed to float up as her fists clenched, and while Luna's anger had been redirected to him, it was still a clear and present danger. That was until Leia cleared her throat and asked, "Luna, are the new students here?"

Luna trembled a little, and then took a deep breath as the tension in the room dissipated. "Yes, they are in the dining hall. The old ones will be back tomorrow."

Lina pocketed the package. She would have to wait till Susan was back to open it. The glow started to dissipate, and she took a deep breath and thankfully her voice was steady when she said, "So, four new students."

She stood up, and Gourry got up with her, and she quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze in thanks as she rested her head against his arm. He moved to wrap an arm around her as he whispered, "You okay?"

"Yes." She said back.

"Did you read the reports I compiled?" Luna asked as she headed towards the door and most of the people in the room got up to follow her. Only Phil remained behind.

"Yes." Lina said, "Considering I was impressed that you were able to find 22 talented students last year I was surprised to find that there were a few more who had been overlooked. I'll say, though, Arnold Rimmer's report is particularly notable. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be so skeptical given my accomplishments, but taking down a horde of demons single handedly and Deep Sea Dolphin's priest? All by himself?"

"I know." Luna agreed, "The Ceiphied Knight I sent interviewed the whole town, though. They couldn't stop singing his praises! His head is a bit big for his shoulders if you ask me, but that's to be expected I guess."

"Wow, it will be so amazing to meet him!" Amelia said, "Anyone who can do that must be a strong ally of justice!"

"I'll make sure he's one of the first we have dinner with." Lina said as they reached the dining room. Lina cracked the door open a little and saw a scrawny boy with curly brown hair regaling another boy and two girls about his exploits.

"And then, even though I had never been trained in magic, I knew it was now or never! That my beloved hometown, Hollyred, would be destroyed if I didn't act. So I begged Ceiphied for the power I needed to destroy the menace! And then, just like that, I cast my first Dragon Slave!"

Lina snapped around to look at Luna, "No way! The Dragon Slave takes time to learn!"

"I agree." Sylphiel added, "I studied it intently for about a year before I got it. And I was an adult, he's still a child."

"And you have to have some background in magic." Zelgadis said, "You don't just get the nuances of the harder spells without mastering the basics."

Luna's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Perhaps he's exaggerating his lack of education?"

"Nice," the other boy, who appeared roughhewn with dreadlocks said, though he didn't bother to look up from his food until Nelly came by to put more rolls on the table, "Hey, doll, by chance can you bring me a brewsky?"

"Excuse me?" Nelly asked as her eyebrows hit her hairline.

Meanwhile, a girl with purple hair crooned, "Ooo, that sounds nice!"

Luna started to shake her head in disbelief as Nelly started yelling at them as she muttered dangerously, "This is what happens when I delegate!"

Usually Lina would have been tickled with the knowledge that some Ceiphied Knights were about to get their butts kicked, but at the moment she was more concerned about just who had been brought to her school. "Who are these kids?"

"Excuse me!" The boy with brown curls, who had to be Arnold, said, "We were talking about my heroism!"

"That's Arnold." Luna's whisper confirmed. "The other boy is Dave Lister, and the girl with the purple hair is called Betty."

"I don't remember a Betty." Lina interjected.

"It's short for Mary Elizabeth Jennifer Rachel Abergavenny Slocombe."

"Damn," Lina said, "And here I was thinking she was called Mary for short."

"Mary makes sense." Gourry said.

"It sounds as though her parents couldn't decide on a name." Zelgadis said dryly.

"That's strangely relatable." Lina said as she put a hand on her stomach. Unlike Amelia and Zel, she and Gourry were no closer to settling on a name. "Who's the other girl?"

The second girl, who appeared to be wearing her best dress, was openly cringing and red faced as though embarrassed to be in the company she was keeping.

"Hyacinth." Luna said as she shook her head, "Don't let the wretchedness of the rest of them fool you. She's a terror."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"You'll see." Luna said ominously as she squared her shoulders and steeled herself. "Let's get this started."

Luna pushed opened the doors and brusquely walked in, and the room went silent as the kids realized that the party was over. Luna reached the head of the table and placed her hands on her hips and favored them with a hard stare, "May I remind you that you are here to serve your country and not to party. That it is a privilege that many seek and few receive to be educated here by my sister, and that if you're wanting to drink and party and recite impossible stories then you can do it at some other school!"

Arnold gulped, while Dave considered Luna with a smirk as Betty examined her nails with a mild hint of disdain. Hyacinth alone appeared to be on the edge of tears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm better than this! Please don't lump me with these ruffians!" she stammered.

"Did I say you could speak!?" Luna yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, so sorry!" Hyacinth said as tears started to roll down her face.

Luna took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, "This is not a typical school. There will be danger. Already this school has been attacked, and we are preparing to be attacked again."

Lina watched as the color drained from Arnold's face. Meanwhile, Dave smiled in anticipation and Betty and Hyacinth remained unmoved. After a dramatic pause, Luna continued, "Letting your guard down and being flippant about this opportunity could be a fatal mistake on your part."

"F-fatal?" Arnold asked.

Luna glared at him, "Is the hero of Hollyred scared?"

"Not at all!" Arnold protested, "It just seems as though you should be accountable for my safety."

"We're fighting Mazoku, not trained clerics." Luna said, "And right now the world is in greater danger than you can possibly understand. In fact, one of our bravest and most competent students was gravely injured over the summer and he barely survived. So if you fear death, now is the time to go."

Arnold started trembling as Betty sighed indifferently. While Luna gave them a good few minutes to leave, Arnold remained in his seat, as did the other three. "Now that we are understood, I am going to introduce your headmistress and teachers, and then you will be taken to the dorms to get settled in. Without further ado, let me introduce Dame Lina Inverse."

Lina strode into the room. It was quite different this year with such a small class, and Lina wondered if this is how it would be from here on out or if the class sizes would get larger again. As she reached the front of the table she took a moment to glance at each student. Dave was looking at her appraisingly as if wondering if she was the real deal, while Betty waved nervously and patted her hair. Hyacinth's smile was so wide and saccharine that Lina wondered if there was any substance beneath her coiffed appearance. And Arnold was…Arnold was blatantly looking her up and down as his eyebrows raised and he let out a breath as if to say, "Damn!"

 _That's it. This is the bottom of the barrel!_ Lina thought to herself as she yelled, "Eyes on my eyes!"

Arnold reddened and immediately looked contrite. Lina took a few more moments to glare at him as she wondered if their first class was a lucky fluke. "Now that that is clear, welcome to the Luke and Milina School of Swordplay and Sorcery."

While she braced herself for more shenanigans, the group was refreshingly attentive as she launched into an explanation of how the classes would work as well as the school rules before she introduced Gourry, Zel, Amelia, Sylphiel, Rick and her parents. Arnold deliberately looked at the floor every time one of the women was introduced and folded his arms across his chest and sulked as he considered the men. Lina decided then and there that if he didn't live up to his reputation that he would be walking back to Hollyred.

Lina finally finished with her spiel and then braced herself as she asked, "Any questions?"

Hyacinth's hand shot in the air, and Lina nodded at her. Hyacinth stood up and smiled as she said, "I just want to say what an honor it is to be here and to bask in your knowledge, Dame Lina."

"Thank you." Lina said as she thought that Hyacinth may not be quite that bad. "For now go ahead and get settled into your dorms. The rest of the students will be here tomorrow. Get some rest. And remember, we expect greatness from each of you!"

Lina's stomach growled, and she started thinking about the dinner waiting for her as Luna escorted the four out. "Is it just me," Gourry asked as he wrapped an arm around her, "Or does this group seem less impressive than our previous one?"

"You'd noticed that, huh." Lina said.

"Every child can blossom with the right guidance." Leia said. "We can't give up on a student before we've had a chance to mold them."

"That's the right attitude to take!" Amelia added, but as Lina rubbed her back she privately thought that between her worries over someone kidnapping her baby and the discomforts of the third trimester, breaking in some roughhewn students was definitely on her list of things she did not want to be bothered with.

"All the same, once rot has started, there's not much you can do to reverse it." Zelgadis said, "And Arnold may be very accomplished, but that young man is rotten to the core."

"Arnold I tend to agree with. Dave, he just needs a good, strong father figure." Han said, obviously eager to take a young miscreant under his wing, "There's still time to turn him around."

"Right," Lina muttered, "Come on, I'm hungry, and it's rude to starve a pregnant lady."

* * *

Lina had been initially nervous when she got up to leave the dining hall with Gourry and Luna followed them. Even the typically agreeable Gourry glared at Luna warningly as she fell in step beside them in the hallway. But when Luna did speak it was fortunately on a safe topic. "Wow, Mom is really wrapped up in Prince Phil."

"Isn't it nauseating?" Lina replied.

Luna looked around to make sure no one could overhear as they climbed up the stairs, "Well, between you and me, when I first saw him I was so relieved that Harold is decent looking enough. I don't see how his poor bride could go through with it!"

"It's been hard enough to not vomit!" Lina exclaimed. "I don't need to think about his poor bride! Ugh, his poor, pregnant bride! I mean his daughters are lovely, I have to admit, but the thought of carrying a bit of him…eww!"

"Thanks for the nightmares." Luna said dryly as she shuddered. "Well, this is my hallway. Get some good rest, take care of your baby."

"Night." Lina said as she walked with Gourry to her room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Gourry sat on the bed and said as he took off his boots, "How can she do that?"

"Do what?" Lina asked.

"Go back and forth. Sometimes she so nice and other times, well, you're seven months pregnant and have enough on your plate. You'd think she'd let off on you."

Lina took the package out of her pocket and walked over to her cabinet and grabbed a key to unlock a compartment within it. She placed it inside and then relocked it, reflecting for a moment on how Gourry had not asked what was in it even though they were now alone. Then she turned around to look at her husband as he pulled his shirt up and off as she silently admired him, even as she noted the way he slouched forward. Once again, he was worried about her. She smiled as she remembered the first time she'd seen him so worried on her behalf, way back in Saillune City after she'd been attacked by Zuuma and then later, a giant beetle, and had started to realize just how much he cared. "I wouldn't worry so much, I mean, she won't push me more than I can take."

"She should stop pushing, period." He said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "You don't need more stress right now."

Lina smiled as she chanted a levitation spell and effortlessly landed behind him on the bed. "That's why it's good to have you around. And that's why I challenged Hellmaster to get you back." She said as she gathered his hair and pulled it off his neck and around his shoulder and then leaned down to kiss the spot where his neck met his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, "You do take good care of me you know. It makes up for having to put up with Sis."

She continued to plant kisses along his neck as she leisurely drew her fingers across his chest, and she stopped only to whisper in his ear, "Let me take care of you now."

He drew in a breath, and then turned to face her as he fully moved onto the bed. She drew back a bit to give him space, and then they moved so they were laying on their sides facing each other to accommodate her bump. They wasted little time in grabbing each other and pulling the other in for a kiss, which he pulled away to say, "You never did tell me if you cried when I was gone."

"Shut up, jellyfish." She said as she pulled him back to her for a bruising kiss.

* * *

 **AN: So I decided I needed some PIA students to mix in with all of the amazing ones, and it took me awhile to find the right sources. You'll either get the references, or they'll fly over your head. While I had a lot of fun doing the contest last year, this year I'm just not up for it (I am really, really one shotted out), I still figured I'd give people a chance to guess if so inclined before naming who is who with the next update.**

 **Also, as someone noted, the kiss at the end of the last chapter was inspired by a picture that has been making the rounds on Tumblr, and if you're on Tumblr, you know exactly which one I'm talking about, by anxioussailorsolider. I love the L/G stuff they've been putting out!**

 **Finally, I've gotten some nice guest reviews, and I feel bad when that happens on FFN because I have no way to reply back and give thanks. So if you are a guest who has been reviewing, thanks and I appreciate it so much!**


	62. Chapter 62

When Lina heard the dull thud of the front doors swinging open, followed by a roar of voices, she knew that summer was truly over. She set her quill down and stood up from her desk, and was pleasantly surprised to feel a thrill of excitement at seeing the kids again as the cacophonous sounds of students running through the hallways filtered through her office. She stood up and swiftly made the trip to the foyer to greet them, her eyes widening as she took in how much so many of them had grown!

"Lady Lina!" Several voices cried as they spotted her as she walked down the stairs, and she soon found herself surrounded by students.

"Hey," Lina said, "How was your summer?"

Several kids started talking at once, but then Pippi cut through them all as she exclaimed, "Wow, you got so big!"

"Excuse me!" Lina yelled.

"You're supposed to say she's glowing." Maeve told Pippi.

"Don't you know anything?" Kara added.

"Sorry," Pippi said as she lowered her head and a reddish tint appeared to her cheek.

Lina playfully bopped her on the head, "Hey, live and learn!"

"Right!" Pippi said as she smiled, and several students broke off from the group to greet Zel and Amelia as they came into the foyer.

"Are you ready for the big day?" Ripley asked.

"Huh?" Lina said.

"You know, getting it out?" Ripley continued, "My sister screamed so loud giving birth to my niece I thought that the windows would break!"

"That's nothing." Nerys said, "My mom started bleeding out when she had me and they had to cut her open to get me out! She wouldn't have survived if the midwife had not been a trained sorceress."

"I don't need birth horror stories!" Lina snapped.

"I wouldn't worry." Arnold said, "I'm sure that anyone who took down Shabranigdu twice can easily give birth!"

Maeve looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "They're kind of two different things."

Rimmer scoffed as he shrugged, and Maeve and Kara exchanged a glance. "Who are you?" Maeve asked.

"Arnold Rimmer." He said as he held out his hand, "Hero of Hollyred."

"Never heard of you." Kara said as Maeve allowed him a brief handshake.

"Really?" Arnold said, "I'm amazed actually. I took down a dozen low ranking Mazoku and Deep Sea Dolphin's priest all on my own!"

"Thanks for reminding me, Arnold." Lina said, "Off to the sparring fields."

"The what?" Arnold said with a gulp as he turned a bloodless shade of white.

"The sparring fields. Every student here has to prove their worth to me." Lina explained. "Time to show us what the hero of Hollyred is made of."

* * *

The established students chatted animatedly amongst each other as Dave, Hyacinth, Betty and Arnold stood at the front of the crowd, looking nervous. Lina was gathered with the rest of the teachers, and heard Han murmur to Leia, "I can't wait to see what Arnold is made of."

Her parents weren't the only ones who were curious. It was obvious the second year students were eager to see what the kids who were supposedly elite enough to join their hallowed ranks were capable of, and their own place at Maninstit secure, were ready to stand back and enjoy the show. Lina smiled and decided that it was time for the wait to end as she stepped into the center of the field. It had been raining during the night, and the grounds were still wet and muddy, and her boots squelched on the grass as she planted her feet firmly on the ground, "Right, Arnold. You're up. Show us what you've got."

He blinked at her in confusion, "But you're…you're…"

Lina raised an eyebrow as he pointed at his stomach and mouthed, "With child."

"That's why you'll be fighting me." Luna said as she stepped into the field, and Arnold looked even more terrified as Lina walked back to the other teachers.

"You don't understand." He said, "I have performance issues."

"They didn't stop you from taking down Deep Sea Dolphin's priest." Luna said.

"But that was life or death!" Arnold countered as his voice rose by several octaves and the other students started whispering amongst themselves.

"If you want to be here, you have to show us that you're good enough." Lina told him, "Every student here has gone through this."

"Right then," he said as he took a deep breath, and then he pointed at Dave, "Why doesn't he go first?"

"What?" Dave asked.

"I just don't like being put on the spot! I need a bit of time to get in the zone?"

"Oh, what the hell?" Dave said, "Let me go first, I just want to get this over with!"

"Fine then." Luna said, and Arnold and Dave swapped places. Lina considered him, and at first glance he seemed so irreverent (he'd not even bothered putting on clean clothes for one thing) that her first instinct was to dismiss him. But then she considered that it could make him an even better warrior if people underestimated him.

"You ready?" Luna asked.

"Ready." Dave echoed, and then he started chanting. "Bomb Sprid!"

Tiny fireballs erupted around Luna, and she cut through them with her sword as Dave charged at her, and Lina barely saw the glint of the knife in his hands before Luna blocked it with her sword. Dave then cried out as he dropped his knife as she channeled her will through it and fell on his butt on the ground. "Damn!"

Luna considered him for a moment, "You weren't going to stab me?"

"Nah," Dave said dismissively, "Was just going to stop within an inch."

"That was rather dirty." Gourry said.

"Where I'm from we fight dirty or end up dead." Dave defended.

Luna held out her hand and helped him up as everyone whispered appraisingly. "So, am I in?" he asked.

Lina panicked and wondered if he was an assassin, but then told herself to relax. If the Mazoku wanted her dead they would have attacked by now. Meanwhile Luna said, "Don't disappoint us."

Dave grinned, and held out his arms as he turned to the other students and let out a whoop, "Right then!" he said as he strutted over to join them and raised his hand to Indy for a high five, and Lina decided that he would have no problem fitting in with the others.

"Dame Inverse," Hyacinth said as she curtsied, and Lina noted that once again she was wearing a nice dress, "I'd like to get this done with. I really don't like being out in the mud."

"You're going to have to get used to it if you want to fight Mazoku." Lina said as she flashed back to Maeve's first few weeks.

"Well, I was hoping for something like a position as a commanding officer." Hyacinth explained.

"A what?" Lina replied.

"Like a captain. I give the orders, someone relays them to the people in the field."

Lina exhaled, "We're not an army, and everyone gets their hands dirty. Or you can go home."

"Well, right then." Hyacinth said. "I guess I'll show you what I've got."

Lina was starting to hope that Hyacinth would embarrass herself as she faced Luna down. Still, she was immediately intrigued as Hyacinth started chanting a spell that Lina did not recognize, and suddenly a giant flower with multiple purple blooms appeared in front of her. "Is that a hyacinth flower?" Sylphiel asked, and then she gasped as the petals flew off and at Luna, who sliced through them as they came at her. Once the flower was barren Luna cut through it and then looked at the girl appraisingly.

"That was very creative." Luna said.

"Thanks." Hyacinth said.

"What would have happened if I'd not cut through them?"

"They would have bound your arms to your sides." Hyacinth explained.

"I've never encountered that spell." Lina said.

"I'm from Daisy Dell, and our town's big export is flowers, so we have developed a lot of spells to help them grow." Hyacinth explained.

"Hm." Lina said, and then she glanced at Betty, and then she did a double take.

"Hey Lina," Gourry said as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Wasn't her hair purple yesterday?"

"Well, that's what I remember." Lina said as she shook her head incredulously at Betty's now bright red locks.

"I didn't know you could change your hair color so fast!"

"I wonder how she does it." Amelia cut in, "I know a lot of noblewomen in Saillune who would love to change hair colors so often! And for it to look so good!"

As they were talking, Betty walked up and said, "I guess it's my turn now?"

"Right." Lina said.

"Well, before I demonstrate my power to you, I was wondering if I might bring my pussy to the dorms with me?"

"What?" Lina said as her students broke out into giggles. For a moment she wondered what sort of game Betty was playing, but Betty looked at her with a hopeful face without a trace of subversion in it.

"You see I didn't think we'd be allowed to bring pets, but Honor has hers with her and I just miss snuggling with him…"

"You mean Nimitz? Honor's cat? You want to bring your cat to the dorms?"

"Yes!" Betty said earnestly, and Lina couldn't help but notice the inflection of her voice. Likely she was from some backwater city and didn't understand the slang. "My pussy misses me terribly, you see…"

"Stop!" Lina said as she held her hand in front of her face. The kids started laughing again, and Lina shot them a severe glare, noting that Zelgadis was red faced as he yelled at Peter and Indy, "Fine, you can bring your cat, just call him your cat from here on out, okay?"

"Why?" Betty asked.

Lina blushed, and wondered if she was really that oblivious or if she was pulling a fast one of her, "I'll explain when you're older."

"Is it alright if I call him by his name, Mr. Tibbles?" Betty asked, still looking genuinely baffled.

"Just get the demonstration over with!" Lina yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." Betty said, and she hurried over to face Luna on the sparring grounds. And the first thing that Lina noted about her was that she could chant, and fast! And while her approach wasn't particularly innovative, it was savage and efficient. Still, Luna managed to subdue her fairly quickly, and with her worth to the school secured, Betty went and joined the established students, leaving Arnold.

"Alright, Arnie, time's up." Lina said, and then she blinked as she scanned the crowd and could find no sign of him. Lina put her hands on her lower back to stretch it out as she asked, "Where did he go?"

"Did he run off?" Amelia asked, "How cowardly!"

"Actually I'm impressed that he managed to do it in front of all these people." Han said.

"Exactly." Arnold said as he appeared behind Luna, "Imagine how I can catch the enemy off guard with my talents of hiding!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "That's bullshit. You should have attacked."

"I didn't want to scare you." Arnold said. "I was saving you from the humiliation."

"Excuse me?" Luna said.

"Well, now that that's done," Arnold said as he clasped his hands, "I assume I'm in the school now?"

"That was your demonstration?" Lina said.

"Yes." Arnold replied. "Hide, lead the enemy into a false sense of safety, and then strike!"

"But we didn't see you cast one spell."

"Ah, you did, but you didn't realize it. I can make myself invisible."

"Tell me the chant." Lina demanded.

Arnold tutted, "That is a secret!"

"Never do that again." Lina muttered, "And we don't keep secret spells here. If you know how to make yourself invisible then I expect a report on it on my desk by next week."

"Next week?" he replied.

"Next week." Lina said as it suddenly hit her just how badly she wanted to sit down. Her ankles were starting to swell and her back hurt, and after just a few hours with the kids she was already fed up with their shenanigans. Patience had never been a quality she possessed in much abundance, and pregnancy had sapped it dry! She had a feeling they'd gotten the best they could from Arnold, and that whatever was going on with him would be unmasked on another day. "Alright folks, show is over, go get lunch."

As the kids started to head back into the manor, the adults huddled together. "So what do you think?" Leia asked.

"I think I'm going to Hollyred." Luna said, "Something is not adding up with Arnold, and I am going to get to the bottom of it!"

* * *

After lunch, Lina pulled Susan away from the others and, once they were in the much quieter hallway, thought, _Can you sense him?_

 _No,_ Susan replied, her voice loud in Lina's mind.

Lina took a deep breath, and said softly, "Follow me."

Susan fell in step beside Lina as she walked up the stairs and to the room she had chosen to give birth in. Once inside, Lina closed the door and asked, "Are we still alone?"

"Yes." Susan said.

Lina wasn't sure how much of her plan Susan had been able to pick up as she reached into her pocket and grabbed the package that the Eternal Queen had sent. Regardless, she was sure that Susan could keep a secret. Lina opened the box and found a note written in the Queen's flamboyant style, and then she smiled as she relaxed a little. Lina had had no idea if it was possible to stop a Mazoku from teleporting in and out of a location, but she figured that the Eternal Queen, with her infinite knowledge, was the best person to ask. And now it had paid off. Not only was there a way, but the Eternal Queen had provided the supplies and instructions on how to use them! Lina read through them and noted the pattern in the circle she would need to draw in chalk, and then she looked at the four sapphire blue crystals within. They were transparent and tear dropped shaped, and in the center was a gold rune.

Lina handed the drawing of the circle they would need to draw to Susan and asked, "Can you help me create this?"

Susan looked it over and shrugged, "It seems straightforward enough."

"Thanks." Lina said as she grabbed some chalk and then sighed as she realized she would have to get on the floor, something that was a lot harder to do now that she was so front heavy with a rather full belly. "Let me know if he returns."

"Right." Susan said as she reached her hand out, "Let me."

"Thanks." Lina said, and then she watched as Susan got down on the floor and started drawing. When she finished they placed the crystals in the needed locations, and then Lina chanted a spell and felt even more relief as she noted how the energy shifted in the room. "This will keep them out. And if they should get in, it will make it harder to escape."

"It looks like you have this all thought out." Susan said.

Lina patted her on the shoulder as she felt lighter than she had in some time. It was strange how you couldn't realize how much anxiety you were carrying until it was gone. Even if she was being overly cautious and there was no attack planned, the peace of mind that came with ensuring that no one could teleport in or out of the room was priceless, "Come on, let's go down to the kitchen and find where Nelly hides the ice cream. You've more than earned it!"

* * *

It was the dead of night when Xellos returned Maninstit. He had been suspicious of how the group would often bring Susan into a room to merely sit with her in silence for awhile now, and had wondered if the girl was a telepath who had sensed him and alerted them, so he'd taken more precautions to mask his presence. And now he had finally hit pay dirt. He'd been observing them from the astral plane until they had activated the crystals, which had shut him out of being able to spy into that room from afar.

It was no matter. He'd moved to the hallway, and once they had left he easily picked the lock. It was an essential skill he'd learned during his time tracking down Claire Bible manuscripts. He often had to break into safes and locked boxes, and the lock to a mere guest room was frighteningly simple in comparison to the measures people devised to hide manuscripts in.

He listened for a moment to ensure that no one was there, and then he unlocked the door for the second time that day. He closed it behind him and walked over and picked up one of the crystals. He pulled out a fake he had made and held them side by side for a moment to ensure that they were identical, and then he grinned. Lina would never know the difference.

He pocketed the real crystal and put the fake in its place, and then did the same with the other three. Then he grinned as he thought about how easy it was to lure humans into a false sense of security. And without a second thought, he effortlessly teleported out of the room that Lina had gone to such lengths to secure.

* * *

 **AN: Ya'll know your British comedies! Arnold and Dave are from _Red Dwarf_ , Hyacinth is from _Keeping Up Appearances_ , and Betty, aka Mrs. Slocombe, is from _Are You Being Served?_ I was wanting to introduce some problem students and the characters from _Red Dwarf_ were a good fit. Unfortunately female characters are that show's Achilles Heel, so I had to look at non-sci-fi/fantasy stuff for Hyacinth and Betty.**


	63. Chapter 63

Lina stared at the darkened ceiling as she lay in bed and counted the kicks her baby was delivering. Beside her Gourry snored. She put her hands on her stomach and wondered if she would have an easier time falling asleep if he wasn't active just when she was trying to sleep, but the energy boost this pregnancy provided made it difficult. Granted, at first the energy boost was nice. She organized and catalogued both libraries, wrote three years worth of lesson plans and kept herself busy with research. But now that the baby was getting bigger and she was becoming less and less comfortable, she yearned for the bliss of being unconscious for long periods of time so she could forget how miserable she was. Her work was less and less up to the task of distracting her.

She'd done her best to get comfortable, arranging the pillows on her large bed so that she could wrap one leg around them as she slept on her side and was as cozy as it was possible to be when someone was actively kicking the air out of your lungs. But then she realized she needed to switch sides. With a sigh she rolled in her back and braced herself for the awkward feeling of being like a turtle who had been flipped on her back as she flipped to the other side. It was getting harder and harder to do the more inflexible her stomach became, and she couldn't help but feel like a turtle who had been flipped on its back! And then her stomach growled, and she started to think longingly of the stocked ice box, but now that she was snug she wasn't going to move.

Until a growing pressure alerted her to the fact that changing sides had placed the baby more directly on her bladder. "Shit." Lina muttered as she got up.

"You okay?" Gourry asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Wonderful." She snapped. It wasn't fair that she was the only one suffering!

"Huh?"

"Go back to sleep! Nothing to see!" she groused as she waddled off to the bathroom.

Once she had relieved herself she decided to give up on sleep as a lost cause as she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, and then she looked at Gourry, who was sleeping so peacefully and who looked so comfortable. Like a cat who was sleeping off a good meal in the sun. Suddenly just like that, she wanted to yell at him and before she knew it, she was! "This baby is annoying! He must take after you!"

"You think he's annoying now. Wait till he comes out and I can teach him everything I know about annoying you!" He murmured.

"Don't you even…"

"Where are you going?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"To get some food."

"Bring me back a sandwich!" he said as he turned on his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Get it yourself!" she yelled, but he was already snoring again. That he could fall back asleep so easily just served to irritate her further, and before she'd given it a conscious thought she had grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of him.

"What was that for?" he asked as he curled up. Now that summer was gone, the nights were getting cold, and Lina had to grin in satisfaction knowing that he would have to pick the sheets up or freeze.

"If we're going to be miserable, we're going to be miserable together." Lina said as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

Lina could sense someone walking from the opposite direction, and as she reached the stairwell she was not too surprised to discover who it was. "Lina." Amelia said.

"Amelia." Lina replied.

In unison, both women put a hand on their swollen bellies and said, "Late night snack!"

Soon they were seated before a spread of left overs, as well as a plate of sandwiches that Nelly always left out at night, and devouring them. "Oh, I don't know what's come over me!" Amelia said as she shoveled sandwich after sandwich into her mouth.

"Growing a baby takes a lot of energy!" Lina said as she guzzled some milk, and then sighed, "And since I can't sleep to take my mind off my misery, eating is the next best thing!"

"Oh, but I pay for it with the heartburn later." Amelia said as she grabbed the cake.

"Hey, I was eyeing that cake!"

"You snooze you lose!" Amelia replied as she stabbed it with her fork.

"Oh, I am already pissed at Gourry, I don't need to be pissed at you as well!" Lina yelled.

"Why, what'd he do?" Amelia asked as she sighed and cut the cake in two and gave some to Lina.

"Right now it's just that he exists." Lina said as she grabbed her fork. "And that he is responsible for all this and isn't miserable."

Amelia laughed, "Whenever I tell that to Zel he just gets real serious and says I more than played a part."

"How is he not dead?" Lina asked. "I mean you especially have paid, and paid! Compared to you I have nothing to complain about."

"Justice is merciful, where pregnancy is not." Amelia said sacrificially as she finished her cake and then leaned back in her chair and cradled her stomach. "I try to explain to him that this is different from being sick for a day or a week. This is feeling as worse as you possibly can every day for month after month! After awhile it just wears you down, little things that would never bother you before become unbearable. Still, I just know when I meet my daughter and see how beautiful she is it will all be worth it!"

 _I pray she doesn't take after her grandfather!_ Lina thought, but managed to say, "Well, I hope she arrives soon then."

"Unfortunately we've still got a bit over a month." Amelia said, "But the end is in sight. I can't exactly give up now!"

Lina laughed as she pushed her plate away and rubbed her own stomach, "Yeah, we've come too far to turn around and give up! We'd best see this through!"

A roar of voices suddenly sounded from down the hall, and Lina and Amelia exchanged a confused glance. "What are the kids doing up right now?" Lina asked. Strange, there was a lot of commotion but Lina didn't sense any bloodlust or malevolence.

"Let's go see." Amelia said.

Then they locked eyes on each other as they realized that they were very pregnant women sitting on deep chairs. "Okay, count of three."

"Right." Amelia said.

"One, two, three!"

Lina managed to push herself off the chair, grunting a bit, "Oh, that is getting harder and harder!"

"Almost one month left! I have almost only one month left!" Amelia chanted as she managed to wriggle out of the chair, and then she groaned, "And hemorrhoids."

"Don't!" Lina exclaimed, "I don't want to know!"

"Oh, don't tell me Miss Easy Pregnancy is avoiding hemorrhoids!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Well, so far I have." Lina said.

Amelia growled, "It's not fair! If I have hemorrhoids you should have the decency to have them!"

"I'm not going to apologize for not having them!" Lina yelled.

"Oh, it sucks to have the pregnancy from hell while my friend breezes through it! I hereby curse you with eighteen hours of labor to make up for it!"

"Oh don't you dare!" Lina said as they waddled out of the kitchen.

"There's Lady Lina!" Adora cried, and soon they were mobbed by students, all talking at once.

"Hold on, hold on, calm down!" Lina said, "One at a time! Honor, what happened?"

"We were all asleep, but then we heard singing." Honor explained.

"Singing?" Lina repeated.

"Yes, we all heard her!" Honor said, "It sounds like it's coming from the walls."

"Are you sure it's not Miss Sylphiel or Mrs. Inverse?" Amelia asked.

"No, it didn't sound like either of them. And what would they be doing up right now?"

"Everyone, be quiet! Let's see if she's still singing." Lina said, and everyone quieted down. But whatever it was had stopped.

"You don't think this place is still haunted?" Jean-Luc asked.

"But we exorcised this place!" Susan countered, "We exorcised it good!"

Lina smiled, "Well, perhaps you should get with Princess Amelia and check, just to make sure."

"That will be a project for tomorrow." Amelia said, "Especially since I don't sense anything otherworldly. There are plenty of girls and women in this house. It must have been one of them. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well pardon me for pointing out, whoever was singing sounded drunk." Betty said.

"Huh?"

Several students nodded as Betty continued, "There was a distinct cadence to her voice. She was drunk as a skunk! Miss Sylphiel and Mrs. Inverse don't seem the type, and none of the girls in the dorms have been drinking!"

Lina smiled, "That settles it then. Everyone, back to your rooms. Whoever this ghost is, you don't want to meet her!"

A crowd of protests erupted, and Lina raised her voice, "Believe me, if you leave her alone, she'll leave you alone. Now back to bed, all of you!"

Amelia looked at Lina searchingly as the kids went back to bed, and once they were safely back in their dorms commented, "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."

Lina smiled tiredly, "If that's the case, then trust that I have a good reason."

"Oh," Amelia said. "I guess I can do that."

"Come on, we should try to get some sleep tonight." Lina said as she turned and headed back towards the stairs.

* * *

Lina's first class, the one with her established students, went as well as she could have wanted. It even provided a pleasant distraction from how uncomfortable she was. Her smaller one with her four new ones was more difficult, mostly because while Arnold and Hyacinth listened attentively, she had to stop every few minutes to yell at Betty and Dave for talking or passing notes. When it was finally over she couldn't wait to rest in her room for a bit for a few hours before dinner. She opened the door and Gourry stood up and walked over to hug her.

She was still irritated, but she returned the hug as she said, "That new group is going to burn through my patience!"

He wrapped an arm around her and guided her to the ottoman, and then once she was seated he knelt down and started to remove her boots. "I know what you mean. Class was interesting this morning." He said as he started to massage her swollen ankles, and Lina sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Lina asked as her annoyance started to melt. "Oh, a little bit higher, please!"

"Dave and Betty were fine. They're rather ruthless, but they're engaged with it at least." Gourry said as he moved higher on her ankles, "Hyacinth is interesting. I don't even know how to describe it. It's like she knows how to fight, but she is trying to fake what she thinks is some high brow style and it's holding her back."

"Perhaps you should have Maeve talk with her." Lina suggested as Gourry stood up and moved behind her to start rubbing her back.

"That's not a bad idea really." He mused.

"How did Arnold do?" she asked as he finally got to her lower back.

Gourry was silent for a moment as he worked on a knot in her back, "Well, I paired him with Owen and had them get the wooden practice swords. You know how it goes. And they assumed their stances, but as soon as Owen attacked, Arnold started shrieking and curled up into a ball!"

Lina turned to face him, "You're kidding me!"

"No, he was screaming for mercy." He said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lina shook her head, "This hero of Hollyred is sounding more and more bogus."

"But why would they lie?" Gourry asked, "I mean, he was completely terrified of being hit! I've never seen anything like it."

"What did you do?" Lina asked.

"Han took him aside and tried to work with him one on one. It's not often I see your dad that frustrated with a student. Well, ever really." Gourry said.

"That bad." Lina said as she leaned against him. "Well, we may have the first expulsion on our hands."

"I hate to write anyone off, but he'd just be a danger to himself and everyone else if he can't pull his weight." Gourry added.

Lina rubbed her belly, "And we need everyone to pull their weight now."

"Are you feeling more comfortable?" he asked.

"As much as I can now." Lina said as she leaned forward and kissed him, the annoyance she had been feeling with him gone. Sure, he may not have been suffering with her, but that he put in the effort to lessen her misery made it so she couldn't exactly hold a grudge. She pulled his hand to her stomach and asked, "Do you want to watch for him?"

"Yes," he said as he stood up, and then he helped her to her feet and they made the short trip to their bed, where she arranged herself on the pillows until she was comfortable and he sat down beside her. He lifted her shirt up and placed a hand on her stomach and waited for the movement to start. "You don't think, if we're attacked, that Arnold will be a weakness?"

"Sis plans to be back soon, in time for this baby shower she's throwing. I'm sure we'll have plenty of reasons to throw him to the curb by then. I wouldn't worry." Lina said, "Whoa, there he goes!"

"Wow!" Gourry said as small domes formed and vanished rapidly on her stomach, "I still can't believe that doesn't hurt."

Lina shrugged, "I've been hit by things that are much bigger and stronger."

"He looks like he's going to punch his way out!" Gourry commented.

"Well, he's got to stay put for a little while longer now." She said as she put her hand over his and thought that there would be some things about being pregnant that she would miss. Firstly the safety of knowing that so long as she carried him, they were safe from Mazoku attacks, "It won't be long now. We're way past the half way point!"

"It just seems as though we've already been waiting for so long."

"It's not like you to be the impatient one." She said as she reached forward to stroke his hair.

"So," he said as he moved so that he could cuddle up to her, "Should we work on figuring out what to name him?"

"Ugh." Lina said as she flopped back on the pillows, "You had to bring that up."

"We could get the dart board and put a bunch of names on it and throw a dart to chose one." He suggested.

"That's not a bad idea really." Lina mused. Truly, she was tired of going through her list of names and being unable to eliminate any.

"I'll get the dart board."

* * *

When Arnold arrived for dinner, he was wearing the garb of a Zeferian soldier with a shiny gold medal prominently displayed on his chest. He smiled at them as he pointed it out, "I got this for saving Hollyred." He explained as he sat down.

"How nice." Leia said, which was considerably nicer than what Lina would have said.

"How are you liking Maninstit?" Amelia asked as Nelly started setting bowls of soup in front of them.

"It's a wonderful place!" Arnold said, "Top notch! Just where I need to be."

As Nelly placed the soup in front of him, Zelgadis asked, "We've still yet to see what makes you exceptional enough to be here."

Arnold tapped his medal, "This says it all!"

"Hm." Zelgadis said.

Arnold, seemingly indifferent to Zel's frosty stare, then dipped his spoon into his soup and made a face, "Miss, what sort of sludge do you think you're serving us? This soup is stone cold! Take it away and serve us something warm!"

"Excuse me!" Nelly said as she reddened with indignation.

"It's gazpacho soup." Amelia said, mystified, "It's supposed to be served cold."

"What?" Arnold said as he turned white.

"And that's no way to treat Nelly." Gourry said. "She works hard to bring us new dishes to try."

"Yeah, if you don't like the soup, perhaps you'd like to make it yourself." Lina said.

Arnold put his fist in his mouth and started sucking on it. "I'd apologize to Nelly." Han said sternly.

"Right, right, I'm sorry, completely horrified."

"You ought to be!" Nelly said as she stormed off to the kitchen and an awkward silence fell as Arnold stared at his soup with a horrified expression on his face.

"Well, what are things like in Hollyred?" Amelia asked diplomatically, and Lina decided she wasn't even going to waste a preposterous scenario on Arnold to see if he could keep a secret. There was no way she was teaching someone like him the Giga Slave!

"You know," Arnold said as he stood up, "I think I forgot about the, um, I forgot about the…Bye!"

And then he fled and slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone stared at each other in shock for a moment, and then Lina said, "Definitely can't wait till Sis finds out what is really going on here."


	64. Chapter 64

Lina watched with Amelia from the doorway as the painters worked on the nursery. While Lina hadn't wanted to do anything extravagant, Amelia had eventually persuaded Lina to do something about the outdated colors. And Lina couldn't avoid the fact that the paint was peeling and definitely needed to be refreshened. Lina watched as a soothing pale blue replaced the garish orange and felt oddly satisfied, especially considering that she was not doing any of the work.

"My, that's looking nice." Leia commented as she walked up with Sylphiel.

"Isn't it?" Lina replied, her voice oozing with such pride that one would think that she had painted it herself.

"See, wasn't I right?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, it happens every so often." Lina said.

"Well, we aren't just here to look at the nursery." Leia said as she nudged Sylphiel. "Show them what you've got."

Lina straightened in interest as she watched as Sylphiel reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial, "The potion just came in."

Lina and Amelia crowded around her, "Is that what kills the labor pains?" Amelia asked.

Sylphiel nodded, "Come on, let's go and sit down and discuss what will happen when you give birth."

"Sitting room." Lina said as she moved towards that direction and the others followed her.

"I did attend one birth." Amelia said chipperly.

"You don't sound nervous at all." Leia commented wondrously.

Amelia shrugged, "Right now I'm just ready for her to get out and have my body back! Labor can't be worse than these past eight months! Especially with this potion."

"How well does it work?" Lina asked as they entered the sitting room and found seats.

"I know of two noblewomen who said they didn't know how they made it through their previous deliveries without it." Sylphiel replied.

"You never know what you can endure when you have no other choice. You girls are so lucky." Leia commented wryly.

"Right. How does it work?" Lina asked. "Do we just swallow some?"

"Unfortunately it's not something that you just take and forget. You have to continuously use it. I'll apply some to a rag, and then you inhale it with each contraction." Sylphiel explained, "It takes the pain away, and sometimes it leaves some giggles in its place."

"How long do the effects last?" Lina asked as she straightened in alarm. If someone attacked she would need to be in her right frame of mind.

"It's rather fleeting." Sylphiel said. "If it's not applied continuous the effects wear off in minutes."

Lina relaxed a bit, "Sounds good."

"It sounds incredible!" Amelia cooed.

Sylphiel smiled indulgently, "Miss Lina, I know you've been doing some reading, and Princess Amelia, I know you have training in such matters. Still, I want to discuss what to expect and to emphasize that you can send for me any time you have a concern. I would much rather be woken in the dead of night for a false alarm than to not be there when you need me."

"What do we need to know then?" Lina asked, and then she and Amelia listened attentively to Sylphiel's instructions.

When Sylphiel finished she asked, "Princess Amelia, who are you planning to be there while you give birth?"

Amelia started listing on her fingers, "Zel, my daddy…"

"Your daddy!?" Lina yelled.

Amelia looked at her in surprise, "Of course my daddy. What's strange about that?"

Lina shook her head in disbelief. Much as she loved her father she did not want him in the room while she was half naked! Meanwhile Amelia continued, "Leia, oh, how I wish my Sis were here!"

Lina squirmed awkwardly, and then Amelia looked at her, "Do you want to be there?"

"Huh?" Lina said.

"I'd consider it an honor!"

Lina's eyes widened. While she knew there was a chance she could deliver before Amelia, generally women who weren't related to the expectant mother who had not been through childbirth themselves were not invited to the event. And between Amelia's desire to have her and Phil there, Lina shook her head and wondered just how many people Amelia was going to invite, "Right. Sure!"

"It was all a farce!" Luna yelled, gesticulating wildly, as she walked in with Gourry, Zel, Han, Phil and Rick.

"What?" Sylphiel said as she blinked in confusion.

"Arnold is no hero of Hollyred!" Luna proclaimed as she collapsed beside Lina on the couch.

"Well that's been apparent." Lina said.

"Why did everyone say he was?" Amelia asked.

"Because he's such an insufferable prat that the whole town decided to get rid of him by telling tall tales about his heroic exploits so we would take him off their hands!" Luna explained as she reddened in anger. "Oh but they pulled one over on us good!"

"What!" Amelia exclaimed, "That's horrible!"

Gourry furrowed his brow in confusion, "But did Arnold realize that it was all a lie?"

"Someone knocked him out and when he woke up they fed him the story and said he didn't believe it because of the bump on his head. After enough pressuring though, he no only bought it, he started adding more and more elaborate details!" Luna explained.

"What!?" Amelia exclaimed, "He bought it even though he had no memory of it?"

"Well, he certainly strikes me as delusional." Lina said.

"Still, I feel a bit sorry for Arnold now." Sylphiel said as she brushed her hair from her face.

"What?" Lina exclaimed.

"Well, that would be terrible prank to pull on someone."

"Actually, I agree." Gourry said, and to Lina's disbelief Rick and Leia nodded in solidarity.

Lina shook her head incredulously, "But he is a prat!"

"Yeah, but what if he's a prat because everyone in that town was really mean to him?" Gourry asked. "I mean, if they pulled something like this, just imagine what else they're capable of."

"And they had to have known that if he came here he would have been publicly humiliated when the _joke_ was revealed." Leia added, "Or worse, they hoped we would be attacked and he would die."

"In the latter case, they wouldn't have to worry about him returning." Zelgadis said darkly, "A way to commit a murder and keep your hands clean."

"Well it won't work." Lina huffed, "He can't stay here, he has to go back."

"Surely you don't want to send him back to Hollyred!" Sylphiel exclaimed, "If they've already treated him this cruelly I'd hate to think of what they will do in the future!"

"They created him, they can deal with him." Lina said, "It's really not our problem."

Gourry thought for a moment and then conceded, "Much as I hate to send him back to Hollyred, Maninstit isn't exactly safe right now. If we are attacked, and if he reacts with panic like he has been on the sparring fields, he could easily be hurt or killed and risk injuring or killing another student, or teacher for that matter."

"But if he was provided with guidance and support…" Rick interjected.

"I did try to work with him." Han said, "That boy needs more help than we can give, and he certainly won't blossom in the time before we're expected to be under attack. It may seem harsh, but there are too many lives at stake here. He'll be safe in Hollyred, and we'll all be safer for it."

"His body may be, but his mind would continue to be under assault." Sylphiel said as she dug her fingers into her knees. "I will take responsibility for him."

"You are naive." Luna said.

"You know little about me." Sylphiel countered.

"I've seen boys like him all the time as a waitress. If you're just doing your job and being nice to them they'll start thinking you like them, and next thing you know you're fielding off unwanted advances, which they justify making because you were nice to them." Luna explained.

"That's why I will take responsibility for him with her." Rick said as he wrapped an arm around Sylphiel, "We will shower him with kindness and nurturance and change the path that he is on!"

"If you're wanting to devote yourself to this then I guess there's not much we can do to dissuade you." Zelgadis said, "And while security is a concern, my hunch is that should we be attacked, Arnold would be very good at fleeing like the rat he is."

"I just think you're wasting your time and energy that would be better served by helping our other students." Luna said, "He is a prat, he has no talent, he doesn't belong here."

"You may be right. But we will give him our best." Rick said.

"Someone has to." Sylphiel added.

"But will he continue classes?" Amelia asked. "I mean, he didn't exactly get here on merit, but…"

"That's a good question." Lina said as she stood up, "One that I would prefer to discuss with everyone somewhere else."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"I will explain." Lina said as she left the sitting room, and the group followed her down the hallway. On the way she half listened as Phil praised Rick and Sylphiel for taking Arnold under their wing until she reached the room she had selected to give birth in and pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked it. She checked to ensure that the magic circle and crystals were still in place, and then watched quietly as everyone filed in before she closed and locked the door. "This room has been sealed from the astral plane so that we can't be spied on and so no Mazoku can teleport in or out. That's why I called you in here, because when I go into labor, everyone at Maninstit will be in danger, and we need to plan for this."

She was silent for a moment as she looked at each of them to ensure they were taking in the gravity of the situation before she continued. "Here's what we know. The Mazoku are aware that I am carrying a child with a fragment of the Lord of Nightmares. We also know that before they realized that, they were becoming aggressive in trying to infiltrate and attack this school. This school is a huge threat to their existence, and I believe they have stood down only for fear of hurting the Lord of Nightmares. But once this baby is born that protection ends."

"Do you think they are going to attack?" Amelia asked.

"I think it's something we are going to have to be prepared for." Lina said. "And I don't think that they are going to let a child with a fragment of the Lord of Nightmares in their soul be raised among humans without a fight."

"You think they're going to try to take the baby!" Sylphiel exclaimed.

"We've gotten whiffs of a plan to abduct him. Nothing concrete, but they are likely very much aware of the threat this child presents to them."

"I'm betting you've already given this a lot of thought." Luna said, and Lina felt a flare of annoyance with her. Had Luna not thought this through when she decided to manipulate events so Lina would rush to conceive a child? Had she considered how the Mazoku would feel about it?

Still, Lina nodded, "I'll be here when the time comes. It's the safest room in this manor. Sylphiel, obviously, will be delivering the baby. Mom, Sis, I want you in the room with me."

She looked beside her at Gourry and grabbed his hand, "And I want you, standing right outside the door, guarding it, and ready to be at my side at a moment's notice. You're the only one I trust to sense anyone in the hallway who shouldn't be there."

He patted her hand and nodded, "I'll be right there."

Lina smiled for a moment, and then continued, "We also need to ensure the safety of the children in this manor. A Mazoku already attacked them once, this would be the perfect time to stage another attack. As soon as I go into labor I want the children alert. I understand babies tend to come in the dead of night, but I want them awake. I also want Dad, Zel, Phil, Rick, and Moe downstairs and with the kids at all times."

"What about me?" Amelia asked.

Lina shrugged, "It's such a wildcard, isn't it? You'll either be healing from your own birth and caring for a newborn, or you could still be pregnant yourself."

"Or we could go into labor at the same time even!" Amelia said.

"Talk about cliché." Luna muttered. "Isn't that what happens in all the books and plays when two characters are pregnant at the same time?"

"Basically let's wait till it happens, and then we'll figure out where you need to be." Lina said. "If you're able to I would prefer for you to be downstairs. I would feel better with an adult magic user who can use healing magic spells. But if you're not in the right condition then I don't want to rely on it."

"Understood." Amelia said.

"What else should we know about?" Zelgadis asked.

"I wish I knew." Lina said with a sigh, "This may be an overreaction on my part even. Unfortunately we just don't know enough."

"Well, in this case it's better to over prepare than underprepare." Han said as he put a hand on Lina's shoulder.

Every nodded, and Lina was relieved that they weren't dismissing her as a hormonal pregnant lady. And then Zelgadis said, "We should figure out the more strategic way to place the children down stairs."

"Also, don't forget this gift that Memphis gave us." Lina said, "Zanaffar bombs. Let's hope they work right. We need to introduce how to use them to the kids."

"How do they work?" Zelgadis asked, and Lina felt a burden lift from her as they set about the task of defending Maninstit from whatever potential attacks may come.

* * *

"The nursery is right in here." Lina said as she marveled at how nice it looked now as she showed Karina around. Exposing Arnold had not been the only purpose of Luna's trip. She'd also managed to find and secure the services of a wet nurse who could perform shamanist and white magic and had gifted her services at the baby shower.

"This will be nice and cheerful." Karina said as she snuggled her own infant to her chest as Amelia followed them in, with Gourry and Zel right behind them. Both of the men were carrying boxes and boxes of goods from the shower.

"The rooms for the wet nurses are in here." Lina said as she showed her a bedroom right off the nursery, "Princess Amelia's will be up here next week. The nanny will be over there. He'll be up in two weeks."

"It's a bit bigger than I was expecting." Karina said as her eyes widened in amazement.

"We'll let you get settled." Lina said as pride filled her, "We'll just be in here getting the nursery organized."

"Thanks, ma'am." Karina said, and Lina went back and joined the others.

"Wow, this room looks so tranquil now." Zelgadis mused as he set the stuff down. While they could have tasked Alona with organizing it, Lina and Amelia had both experienced a primal urge to do it themselves.

"Yeah, the old colors were very loud." Gourry said.

"It was the fashion about a century ago." Amelia said as she started to sort through a box of baby clothes.

"I like this so much better." Gourry said as he helped Lina sort through the linens.

"Hey, how does anyone know how it went when Sylphiel told Arnold the truth?" Amelia asked.

"About as well as you could expect." Lina said, "He started yelling, wondering who set him up, shot off accusations at half the people at Hollyred. Sylphiel eventually managed to get it through his thick head that he could either go home or stay here as Nelly's assistant."

"Nelly's assistant?" Zelgadis interjected.

"Despite Sylphiel and Rick's noble intentions, I don't want to make this easy on him!" Lina said, "He can see how hard her job is before he puts people like her down. And we can't let him stay on as a student when he's not up to scratch. I did allow for the possibility of him becoming a student again if Sylphiel and Rick can get him caught up. But I'm not holding my breath. I was hoping his pride would lead him to decline the offer and he would go back to being Hollyred's problem."

"You mean he took it?" Amelia exclaimed.

Lina nodded, "He's basically a scullery maid now, helping Nelly in the kitchens."

"Wow, Hollyred must really be bad if he wants to stay here." Gourry said as he and Lina finished putting the crib sheets on.

"Fair point." Lina said, and then she smiled as she looked at the crib and she was surprised to feel her heart lurch. It looked so pretty and expectant, just waiting to cradle a tiny body within. Lina put her hands on her stomach, and reflected that she had done everything in her power to prepare for his arrival. All that was left to do now was to wait.

 _Soon._

* * *

 **AN: So...bets on who will pop first, lol!**


	65. Chapter 65

Lina threw the bedroom doors opened and took in a deep breath of morning air and sighed contentedly as the gentle breeze chilled her overheated body. Gourry cried out as the breeze hit him and he quickly put his shirt on as he yelled, "What are you doing!? It's freezing!"

"I'm hot!" Lina yelled as Gourry wrapped his arms around himself as he started shivering.

"Then stand outside on the balcony!" he said.

Lina grinned as she turned and watched him, "I don't know, I'm rather enjoying this."

"You don't know how to let up, do you?"

"Well it's not like this kid ever lets up!" Lina shot back.

"When is he coming out again?" Gourry asked as he sighed and grabbed another sweater and started to layer up.

"I still have about two weeks till Sylphiel takes the stitch out, so not before then." Lina said as she leaned against the windowsill and rubbed her belly.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her stomach as he kissed her forehead, "I guess we can hold on till then."

She smiled a little, and then stood on her toes to give him a peck on the lips as her stomach growled loudly. "So, breakfast?' he asked as she planted both feet on the ground again.

"Yes! We're hungry!" she said as they linked arms and went down to breakfast together.

When they reached the dining room, Jeeves was waiting for them with a letter in hand, "Sir Gourry." He said.

"Thanks," Gourry said as he took it as they walked in. "It's from Trudy."

Lina groaned, "Not another meeting! I don't think I can fit underneath the desk anymore!"

"Oh, come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Leia asked as Lina and Gourry sat down at the table.

"Today is the day!" Amelia proclaimed loudly as she charged in with a nervous looking Zelgadis, causing both Lina and Gourry to jump.

"What, has it started?" Leia asked as she stood up.

"Well, not yet." Amelia admitted as she sat beside Lina. "But as of today I am term! So it can begin any minute!"

"You're really not showing any signs of impending labor." Sylphiel said gently. "I still think it will be awhile."

"These things change so quickly!" Amelia countered cheerfully as she speared her pancakes and then looked over adoringly at Phil, "And I just know my daughter wants to spend every moment she can with her granddaddy! Mark my words, by tonight justice will prevail and I will officially be a mother!"

Gourry looked at Zel and smiled, "So are you ready?"

"So ready that I've been researching ways to start labor. Hopefully something will work." Zelgadis said, and by the strain on his voice, it looked as though he was trying his best to be upbeat. Lina grinned as she figured that meant he was terrified of what Amelia would do to him if things didn't get started soon.

A look of skepticism washed through Sylphiel's face, but she quickly composed it into a smile as she said, "Well, let me know the moment things get moving!"

* * *

"Good news, brother." Gertrude said as she stroked her fur coat, and Gourry wondered whether it was his imagination or not that the coat was larger than the last time he had seen it. "Gregory was disposed. I am now Empress!"

Gourry felt his stomach twist, even if he was not terribly surprised. Either Gregory was going to win or Gertrude was. And while having Gertrude in power meant that there was the potential for better relations with the Elmekian Empire, he still found the idea of his family killing each other distasteful.

"By disposed, you mean…" he asked as he broke into a cold sweat.

"Terrible as it sounds, this is for the greater good. Our countries can now enter an alliance. And you can come home as a hero."

"What?" Gourry asked.

"I can reinstate your lands and titles." Gertrude offered, "If you develop a program like you have been in Zeferia here."

Gourry exhaled, "Zeferia is my home now. I will do what I can to help, but the timing is bad. Lina's due to have our baby in a few weeks."

Gertrude smirked, "Of course I don't expect you to pack up now. Think about it though. I can give you more power than you have there. Power in your own right, not gained through marriage."

"My answer isn't going to change." Gourry said. He'd learned long ago how to keep his voice steady and measured when dealing with his family, and fortunately the skill always readily came back to him. "Is that all, Trudy?"

"Think about it. I'll check in once my niece or nephew is born."

Gourry waited until she disappeared, and then looked down at Lina. "It's clear."

He reached a hand to help her up as she groaned, "I hope that's the last time she does this until this kid is out!"

"What did you think?" he asked as she put her hands on the desk and then stretched her back out.

"Well, at least your relations with your family are getting warmer, even if I have no desire to move." Lina said, and then she looked at him, "What do you think?"

"I think I'm happy here." He said quietly, "Come on, let's go to our room."

"Right." Lina said, and then her brow furrowed in the way it did when she was determining whether or not to pry. But once they stepped into the hallway they were distracted by the sight of Amelia walking arm and arm with Zelgadis as they paced up and down the hallway.

"Whoa, has it started?" Lina asked.

"No," Amelia said with the air of forced patience, "But I figured a little walk up and down the hallway before bed will set things in motion! These things tend to happen at night after all!"

Gourry locked eyes with Zelgadis, whose hair was sticking up on end, and then he gave him a sympathetic smile as Lina said, "Oh, well, I hope it does the trick!"

"Oh, it will!" Amelia said, "I feel it in my bones! This little girl is ready to meet the world!"

"Right," Lina said, "Night!"

"Night!"

Once they had gotten a good distance away, Gourry looked at Lina and asked, "You're not going to do that when you're due, are you?"

Lina sighed, "Look, only this baby knows when he's going to come out. And so long as he does it at term and not pre-term like he threatened, I'm not going to complain!"

Gourry wrapped an arm around her, "I won't argue with that."

* * *

Lina was on her way to start afternoon classes when she heard a commotion in the foyer. Her heart raced as she wondered if the Mazoku had planned to catch them off guard by attacking early. Hadn't there been stories of women who couldn't have babies who were so desperate for a child of their own that they would cut them from the womb of a pregnant woman and run off with the babies? If a human could do that, a Mazoku certainly could!

Relief ran through her as she saw Moe standing in the doorway, surrounded by kids who were looking at him in awe. "I've never seen a giant before!" she heard Ripley whisper to Bruce.

"Are you really the going to be the nanny?" Peter asked Moe as Lina made her way through the crowd.

"Yes, he is." Lina said as she reached a hand out for Moe to shake, "Met Moe, the newest member of our staff."

Moe smiled and revealed his sparkling teeth. A few students waved back, but most stared at him, their mouths agape. "I didn't know a man could be a nanny!" Peter said.

"I didn't either." Leia said as she came in, "But there are days I am happy to learn new things."

"Moe, this is my mother, Leia." Lina said, "Mom, could you show him up? I have to get class started."

"Gladly." Leia said, and Lina felt her alarm rise as she recognized the look in her mother's eyes. "Right this way."

Lina sighed as she shook her head, "Show's over, time for class. If you're not in you're seat in five minutes I'm taking names!"

The kids started rushing to class, talking excitedly about Moe as they did. Lina followed them, not particularly paying too much attention until she noticed a rhythmic thudding coming from the exercise room. Her suspicions raised, Lina made what she hoped would be a quick detour and found Amelia within, jumping rope with a manic expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" Lina asked. The thought of jumping with about thirty extra pounds on her stomach was unthinkable!

"Trying to bring on the contractions!" Amelia said determinedly as she kept jumping. "It's been a week! And not one ounce of pain! Can you believe that I'm actually desperate to be in pain?! Bring it on! I want this thing out, and I don't care how much it hurts! But Sylphiel says I'm not even dilated! She has to come out!"

"I don't think it works that way!" Lina said as she folded her arms over her stomach as she wondered if her friend was losing it.

Amelia sighed as she stopped jumping and threw the rope on the ground, "Yeah I've been at this for an hour, and nothing. Hey, can you help me do a hand stand?"

Lina's mouth dropped, "How the hell is that supposed to help!? Unless you want to baby to go into your lungs?"

"Oh, but there has to be something I can do!" Amelia moaned as Sylphiel walked in.

"What's wrong?" Sylphiel asked.

"This kid is clinging to my ribs, that's what's wrong!" Amelia yelled, "She's already missed a week with her grandpa! It's not just! Sylphiel, there has to be something we can do to get her to come out!"

"Well, people peddle a lot of stuff, I don't know that any of it works very well. And I don't want to break your water unless there's an emergency or you're already having strong contractions." Sylphiel mused. "Though I know a lot of women say eating eggplant helps."

"I've done that! Every night! And I hate eggplant!" Amelia said.

Sylphiel looked behind her, and then whispered, "Well, some women say that if you rub the nipples long enough it can induce labor."

Lina blushed as she muttered, "I think that's my cue to get back to class."

Completely unfazed, Amelia replied, "We do that every night! For hours! Zel says he never thought he'd get tired of it but that if he has to do it for one more night…"

Lina had just left the room when she heard Sylphiel ask in a loud whisper, "Well, some people say that having, you know, marital relations, can get things going."

"There are kids on this floor!" Lina yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, does this mean I'll go into labor soon?" Lina asked as she lay on the bed and grimaced as Sylphiel removed the stitches.

"Not necessarily." Sylphiel explained, "It could happen tonight, or surprisingly it could be a few weeks. Let me guess, you're in a rush to get this one out as well?"

"No, nothing like Amelia!" Lina said, who had watched in horror as Amelia's desperation to induce labor became more desperate as the weeks passed, "It's just I like to be prepared, you know? It's hard not knowing when this big, transformative event is going to take place."

"Well, I don't think you'll have to wait too much longer." Sylphiel mused, and Lina sat up a bit, but before she could ask, Sylphiel sat back and continued, "There, all done. You made it to term!"

Lina smiled, "Thanks to you. I still don't know how we can ever repay you for…"

Lina's voice trailed off as they heard the sounds of shouting from the hall. Lina and Sylphiel looked at each other, and then Lina sprang off the bed and quickly put her pants back on as they raced to the hallway. Even before they reached the top of the staircase Lina could obviously discern the sounds of Amelia, Zelgadis and Phil shouting at each other. As they came into view Lina tried to figure out what was happening as Sylphiel wondered aloud, "What's a sled doing there?"

"Huh?" Lina said, and then she'd shook her head at the fact that Sylphiel had even noticed the sled perched on the top of the staircase with all of the drama going on. But it also became apparent that they were not the only ones drawn to the scene by the shouting. The students were congregating in the foyer and watching with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" Lina asked loudly, thinking that there had better be a good explanation for putting on such a poor display in front of the kids. She was so mad that all of the muscles in her stomach tensed warningly!

"She wants to sled down the stairs to get labor started!" Zelgadis said desperately to Sylphiel. "She's lost it!"

"The bumpy carriage ride wasn't enough!" Amelia said zealously and she clenched her hand into a fist as stars shown in her eyes. "This baby has to come out! I can't stand being pregnant another minute!"

"Help us!" Zelgadis pleaded, "I can't take much more of this!"

"Do you have something to calm her nerves perhaps?" Phil added as he looked imploringly at Sylphiel.

"My nerves are just fine!" Amelia snapped as Lina's parents joined the crowd at the top of the stairs, "The only thing that's wrong is that this baby won't come out!"

Sylphiel looked at a loss, and Lina heard her quietly say something along the lines of how she'd never seen something like this before. Amelia then grabbed the sled and sat down on it and grabbed the reigns. Zelgadis and Phil both yelled, "No!" as Zel grabbed her while Phil grabbed the sled and smashed it against the wall.

"Daddy!" Amelia cried as she struggled against Zelgadis, "Zel! Put me down!"

"Princess Amelia," Sylphiel said gently as she put a hand on her arm, "Look, you're more likely to hurt the baby that way than start labor."

"No, justice wouldn't be so unkind!"

Sylphiel started to direct her to her apartments, "Come on, let's go to your room. I'll give you a little something to relax you and something that sometimes brings on contractions."

Zelgadis exhaled in relief, and Amelia said, "Yes! Yes! As much of it as you can!"

Gourry came out as Sylphiel walked away with Amelia. Zelgadis, Phil and Leia trailed behind them as he asked, "What was all that about?"

Lina shook her head as she said, "I think Amelia may have finally lost all grounding with reality."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Just promise me. If I ever get so desperate to get this kid out that I'll ride on a sled down the stairs, tie me to the bed."

Gourry scratched his head in confusion as Lina looked at the whispering kids down on the ground floor and walked down, "All right, show's over, don't you have studying to do or something!?"

* * *

Lina's eyes shot open as she felt as though she was being squeezed. She took a deep breath and blew it out. It wasn't painful, but it was strangely aggravating. It had woken her for one thing, and given how difficult it was for her to sleep in the first place, she would likely just have to stay up the rest of the night. And if that wasn't enough, the fact that she was now aware that she needed to use the bathroom sealed the fact that she would not be sleeping that night.

She sighed as she heaved herself out of bed. Gourry mumbled something in his sleep, and Lina suppressed the urge to wake him up so he could join her in her misery. She had just crossed the threshold into the bathroom when she felt her panties get wet, and she reddened at the thought the she hadn't made it. Except she couldn't control it at all. It kept leaking out and down her legs and there was nothing she could do to stop it!

 _Wait, did my water break?_ She wondered, and for a moment she stood there, completely unsure about what to do as water continued to coarse down her legs. Then her mind sprang into action as she decided that she was still fairly sure that she had to pee, and once she had relieved herself she could worry about the next step. And at least if her water broke, it happened in the tiled bathroom and not on the carpet, or worse, the bed!

She had just finished using the bathroom when she felt the squeezing sensation again, deceptively pleasant at first before it quickly took a wrong turn somewhere, spreading waves of pain through her when she was accustomed to pleasure. If it was a contraction, it sure felt different from what she'd experienced earlier in her pregnancy! Regardless, she was fairly certain now that her water had broken. It kept coming out in a steady trickle, the sensation of having no control over it disconcerting. Lina grabbed a towel and stood up and shoved it between her legs as she yelled, "Gourry!"

"What?" he barked.

"It's time."

"It's time!" he exclaimed, and she could hear him jumping out of bed as he raced to the bathroom and soon appeared in the doorway, "What, before Amelia's?"

"Amelia's late." Lina said, as she started to walked awkwardly towards him, "Looks like ours is punctual."

"No, don't walk!" he cried in alarm as he ran and scooped her up, ignoring her wet nightgown.

"Put me down!" Lina yelled.

"But what if he falls out before Sylphiel gets here?" Gourry asked, his voice high in panic.

Lina couldn't help but laugh as she buried her face in his neck. "Honey, it doesn't work like that. Put me down. They say walking helps."

"Right." He said as he set her down, "Sorry."

"Come on, let's get to the safe room, and collect Sylphiel and Mom on the way."

* * *

 **AN: So, boy? Girl? Koala? Man, why doesn't FFN let us do polls? My money's on koala.**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Yeah, this chapter deals with birth, and the paradox of how it is both extremely ugly and extremely beautiful, in all its unfiltered glory. You have been warned.**

* * *

"If you're not a contraction I don't want to see you!" Amelia screamed from her room as Lina and Gourry walked past in the hallway.

They looked in horror at each other and Lina muttered, "Oh no!"

And then the door opened and Zelgadis ran out looking terrified as Lina felt her contraction start to build and she gripped Gourry's arm. Phil and Sylphiel followed him out, and Sylphiel took one look at her and Lina realized just how poorly she had done with masking the pain as Sylphiel said, "It looks like it's started."

"Oh no!" Zelgadis said as he started to tear out his hair, "Oh no, oh no! Amelia's going to kill me!"

"Leia, you'd better get out here." Phil said gruffly.

"What is it? What's going on?" Amelia asked as she came to the doorway with Leia, and Lina started kicking herself for not taking the time to change her gown as she struggled to make it through the contraction.

"Oh, honey!" Leia said as she rushed to Lina's other side as the contraction finally released its grip on her and she took a deep breath.

Amelia, meanwhile, turned flaming red as she slammed the door shut and from inside she yelled, "I meant me! Contractions for me!"

"Is she going to be all right?" Luna asked as she came into the hallway with Han.

"Is she going to be all right? Am I going to be all right!" Zelgadis said as he started to pace, "She's going to kill me!"

"Oh for the love of, you'll be all right, Amelia will snap out of it, my daughter is the one in labor right now and if we don't get her to her room soon I'm going to wonder if she's going to be all right!" Han snapped.

"Come on." Sylphiel said gently as she led the way. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've not timed them." Lina said as she wondered if she was prepared at all for this, "I just woke up and my water broke."

"We'll time the next ones." Sylphiel said gently.

Lina turned and looked at Han, "Dad, start waking the kids and get the bombs ready."

"I know, honey. We've got everything taken care of, all you need to worry about is getting that baby out safely."

"Tell Maeve to think through her enunciation carefully."

"I know, Lina." Han said as they reached the door, and Lina handed Sylphiel the key.

"And tell Cuchulain not be so stupidly heroic!"

"Lina, we know what needs to be done." Han said as Sylphiel unlocked the door, and Han reached over to kiss Lina on the forehead, "I look forward to seeing my grandbaby."

"Take care of my students until you do. And don't get blown up!"

"I always manage to pull through." He said as he turned around, "Phil, Zel, let's wake the others."

"Lina," Zelgadis said, having calmed down a bit, "I know Amelia can pull herself together if you want her to go down…"

"For goodness sake's Zel! If she's that stressed then a battlefield is the last place she needs to be! Let her get some sleep." Lina said.

"Right. Good luck."

"You, too."

"Let's get you inside." Leia said as she gently guided Lina to the door, and then to the bed.

Sylphiel filled a basin with water and started washing her hands as Leia walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some towels. "I do believe I thought of everything when I heard you would be using this room." Leia said as she set a fresh nightgown on the bed, "I even grabbed two."

Lina smiled as Gourry stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. I didn't even think to get anything before I walked out."

Leia looked him over and noticed the wet spot on his shirt and said, "Okay, perhaps I didn't think of everything. I don't have a change of clothes for Gourry."

Gourry shrugged, "I've been covered in worse."

"Sylphiel, here it comes!" Lina said as she grasped Gourry's arm to brace herself, and Sylphiel got out her stop watch and looked at it.

"Can you give her something for the pain?" Gourry asked desperately.

"I will." Sylphiel said evenly, "I just need to make sure everything looks good first."

"Well this definitely looks like the real deal." Leia said as she put a hand on Lina's knee, and to Lina's relief it was as though she was drawing the pain away with her touch. "It won't be long now."

Lina exhaled in relief when it ended, and Sylphiel quietly instructed, "Go ahead and lay down."

Lina did as asked and followed her directions. Sylphiel smiled, "It looks like that stitch was the only thing keeping him in. Everything looks good and this baby has a good head of chestnut colored hair."

"So that means he'll be out soon?" Lina asked.

"I don't think he'll make us wait too long." Sylphiel replied as she handed Lina a rag, "Here, this will help with the pains."

"Thanks." Lina said as she took it as Gourry put a hand on her shoulder. For now it truly didn't feel like anything that she couldn't handle and she was a bit hesitant to use it. She wanted her head to be as clear as possible. Still, that it was there if it got too bad was comforting. Especially as the person who was best at comforting her would have to leave. She looked up at him and smiled, "I wish you could stay."

He ran a hand through her hair and then leaned over to kiss her. The decision to have him outside had been a strategic rather than emotional one. One that got harder as the next contraction built and she grasped his arm. Gourry froze, feeling over his head as Lina crouched over the bed as Leia and Luna started talking her through it.

"Four minutes apart. You're more than half way there." Sylphiel said as she put her stopwatch down.

Gourry grabbed the rag and put it in Lina's line of sight, but she waved him away. He was confused but set it on the bedside table as she finally relaxed. "So how much longer?" she asked.

"Only a few hours." Sylphiel said.

"Thank goodness." Lina said as she leaned back on the pillows, and Gourry knew that he should move to the hallway but was reluctant to leave.

And then, with a gentleness that one seldom saw from Luna, she said to Gourry, "We'll take good care of her."

Lina looked at him and smiled, "I'll be fine. This is nothing I can't handle!"

"I know." He said as he reached down to stroke her hair and started to remind himself of all of the things that they had survived to fortify himself. He then put a hand on her stomach, and felt that the baby was kicking. "When we see each other again, we'll be a family."

"So you better keep an eye out for anyone who will threaten us." She said.

He leaned down to kiss her, "I will." He whispered. "Love you."

"Love you."

He turned around and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind him when he left. An extra layer of protection. He scanned the hallway. If there was anyone or anything there that shouldn't have been, he could not detect it. He felt as though he had just gotten into the zone when he heard the women start to talk Lina through another contraction and lost it. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Quite possibly the most powerful woman in the room was in there with Lina, as well as a skilled healer. Lina would be fine. So long as he kept his attention on the hallway. He refocused his senses once more, doing his best to ignore what was happening in the room behind him.

* * *

There was an excitement in the air, from both the terrestrial plane and the astral one. Albeit for different reasons. Xellos watched as Greater Beast surveyed their team, and was thankful for the fact that finally, finally they would be acting instead of observing. Sure, the end result would involve raising a human child. But Mazoku other than him would be tasked with that.

"Xellos." Greater Beast said, and he snapped to attention. "They are waking the children and moving to defense positions."

"They had a box of Zanaffar bombs. I have removed them and replaced them with fakes. I have also ensured that I have easy access in and out of the room where the child is expected to arrive."

"Perfect. We will attack the moment the child is safely in our possession. How much longer until he arrives?"

"I will check on how things are progressing." Xellos said as he went to leave to watch the room Lina had chosen to turn into her fortress from the astral plane. Only to find, to his horror, that he was blocked from doing so!

How? He had removed the crystals himself and replaced them with fakes! There was no way Lina could have known, and how could she have secured replacements? He tried again, but once more found himself blocked. He spent a few agonized moments with the knowledge that Greater Beast would be furious. But he hadn't lived as long as he had without knowing to always have a backup plan. While it made getting in and out of the room more difficult, Xellos was sure it would work. Now all he had to do was present it to Greater Beast in such a manner that it wouldn't seem like a screw up on his part.

* * *

Lina relaxed against her mother, who put a cold rag to her forehead. Her concerns about being clear headed vanished as soon as the contractions became two minutes apart and she couldn't even so much as catch her breath between them. The reality set in that even if someone did attack, she wouldn't have been able to defend herself. The pain was so intense she felt as though her rib cage would shatter. She barely felt as though she could get the air into her lungs that she needed to stay alive, forget being able to chant a spell! Trusting that the people she had surrounded herself with would protect her child, she brought the rag to her face and couldn't inhale fast enough! It had borne her through to the part where she needed to push.

Time was behaving in a strange way, though Lina wasn't quite sure how to describe it. It didn't seem linear. It seemed to be looping and cascading back into itself with each command to push. At first Lina was concerned it was the potion, so she'd put it aside. But the feeling hadn't cleared and Lina had started to suspect it was something about the hormone bath her mind was undergoing. She couldn't give it too much thought though. Her focus had narrowed down to getting the baby out. Nothing else mattered.

"Just one or two more good pushes," Sylphiel said encouragingly, "You're almost there."

"You might want the potion for the next one." Luna said as she looked over Sylphiel's shoulder, "Crowning is no picnic."

"Huh?" Lina said hazily as her mother put the drenched rag into her hands again, just in time for the next contraction to build as she started to push.

"The head is out." Sylphiel said as the contraction died.

Lina just giggled as she put the rag down, and Luna said, "Hard part's over. Unless you're having twins that is."

"What?" Lina and Leia both said, but then Lina felt the pressure again and all she could do was hope that Luna was throwing a sick joke out there as she pushed for what she hoped was the last time.

There followed a cacophony of sensations. She felt as though her insides were being ripped, even as a pure hormonal rush like nothing she had ever felt washed through her, an intense mix of both pleasure and pain. Then Sylphiel lifted the baby up where she could see, and the child turned to look at Lina, locking eyes with her, and Lina was stunned to see the look of recognition in the young face. It struck like lightning the certainty that he somehow recognized her and knew who she was as Sylphiel announced, "It's a boy."

And then Sylphiel placed him on her chest, and Lina reached her arms up to hold him and wondered if she would ever be able to let go.

* * *

Waiting outside was hard. Tuning out the sounds of what was happening in the room and focusing on potential enemies had been hard. Not knowing for sure what was happening was hard. Occasionally Gourry would take the time to assure himself. Sylphiel sounded encouraging when he heard her speak. No one sounded panicked. Everything seemed to be going as it should. But when the pushing started it got harder to stand outside and not know. And then when he heard the sound of an infant wail…

He was relieved that it sounded as though both Lina and the baby were okay. But he was also desperate to see his child. Waiting outside was painfully agonizing!

He took a deep breath and focused. If there was anything or anyone who shouldn't be there, he couldn't sense them. He unlocked the door and opened it a crack, just to see what was happening, to see if he could get a glimpse of Lina and the baby. He relaxed as he saw Lina sitting up on the bed, looking exuberant as she held a baby to her chest. Luna looked up as she noticed him, and quickly walked up to him and said, "Let's trade posts."

Gourry didn't trust himself to speak as he moved inside while Luna moved outside to stand guard. Lina looked up at him as he walked over to her and smiled as she said, "We have a son."

"A son!" he repeated as he reached her bed and peered down at him, red faced and squalling, but somehow the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gently put a hand on his back and felt a charge go through him. They had a child now. He had his own family. One he would do everything in his power to make a happy one. He took a moment to brush away the tears, and then he looked at Lina and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lina couldn't seem to take her eyes off the baby as she nodded, "That was nothing I can't handle!"

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head as Leia said, "I know you have a wet nurse, but still, go ahead and try to feed him. It will help both of you recover and calm him down a bit."

"How do I do that?" Lina asked.

Gourry's eyes were drawn to the baby like a magnet as Leia walked Lina through the steps of feeding him. His eyes were golden, an unusual color, likely related to his unique nature. His coloring was similar to Lina's, though his head was too misshapen for Gourry to decide who he took after. Neither of them noticed Sylphiel's frown as she palpitated Lina's stomach until Lina had gotten him contentedly quiet and nursing as Sylphiel announced, "I hear another heartbeat."

"Huh?" Lina said distractedly, her gaze still on her son.

"I think Luna may be right about twins." Sylphiel said as she continued to feel along Lina's stomach.

That tore everyone's attention from the baby as they looked at Sylphiel. "You're joking!" Lina exclaimed.

"I'm not." Sylphiel replied, her voice tinged with awe. "It's amazing, though. Usually with twins one is breech, but this one appears head down. Now we just have to wait for the contractions to start again."

"Again!?" Lina exclaimed, "No! I'm done! I already did this once today!"

Meanwhile, Leia's eyes narrowed as she yelled, "Luna!"

Then she got up and walked to the door and yelled, "How did you know?"

Unsure what to do, Gourry looked at Lina, who was still looking at Sylphiel in disbelief, "No, no, this is a joke! Tell me I don't have to do this again today!"

"By tomorrow it will all be a memory." Sylphiel said as she put a hand on her knee, "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

The sleep that Amelia had cried herself into was rudely interrupted by an intense, gripping pain. She screamed, but quickly found that her lungs had run out of air as it felt as though her body was collapsing in on itself. She clawed at the sheets and contorted as she tried in vain to find some solace. Was labor supposed to be this intense when it started?

It let up for a moment, and Amelia tried to get out of bed to get help, her ribs still sore. It was then she'd noticed that the bed was soaked. But before she could get far the pain built again, and she grasped the bed as she moved into a squatting position beside it. It barely nicked the pain but it was better than lying in bed. Somehow she managed to find the breath to shout, "Help!"

But who would hear her? Sylphiel was likely still busy with Lina, and everyone else was downstairs preparing for a potential attack! But it hurt so much! And it had come on so fast, she didn't think she could survive it! Did this mean that something was wrong? For it to have come on so suddenly? It had to have meant something was wrong! Amelia could come to no other conclusion as panic consumed her, and as the contraction died she tried to catch her breath. She had to get help. But before she could another one hit her.

Tears fell down her face as she felt helpless. "Help!" she managed to cry again, but she felt it was useless. There was no one to hear, and the pain was too intense to walk through. She was going to be doing this alone!

But then someone tall appeared in the doorway. "Amelia?"

Amelia couldn't believe it! Her heart swelled! She wouldn't be doing this alone! Even better, her sister would be there! Who better to see her through this trial? It was justice's way of letting her know she had not been abandoned! "Sis? What are you doing here?"

"Lina invited me." Naga explained as the contraction died. "She wanted me to hide and spy on the Mazoku who was spying on her and foil his plans."

"Oh!" Amelia cried as the pain built again, along with a strong urge to push.

Naga's eyes went wide as she watched her and she said, "And now I shall fetch help!"

Amelia groaned as the urge to push became more incessant and powerful. "Oh no! Don't leave me! There's no time! She's coming out NOW!"

"You don't understand! That Mazoku will make a move to kidnap Lina's baby at any moment!"

"She has like ten strong people with her and I have no one!" Amelia shot back as her grip on the sheets tightened as her tears fell on them. "Please, Sis, I need you!"

"But I've never delivered a baby before!" Naga said as she looked pale, but nevertheless moved closer to Amelia, eventually lining up behind her.

"You've never delivered a baby before, I've never given birth before!" Amelia said tiredly as the contraction finally faded and she tried not to feel resentful that she was having to comfort Naga, "We're both stretching our skills."

Naga's eyes widened as she got a good eyeful of what was happening, "Literally in your case."

"SHUT UP!" Amelia yelled as she suddenly wished that someone else, anyone else, was with her as the contraction built again. "Get ready to catch!"

"There's blood." Naga said, sounding woozy.

Amelia wondered how her sister dealt with her period, but all she could manage to say was, "Oh, she's coming!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh no! Oh hell no! I am never doing this!" Naga yelled, "Oh, that looks like that hurts!"

Amelia felt more tears come as she decided ring of fire was not an accurate term. Ring of sheering, piercing molten lava was more like it! "I know! There was supposed to be a potion that helped!"

"Eeeee! The head is out!" Naga shrieked. "There's blood in its hair! That does not look right!"

 _I am going to kill you!_ Amelia thought as she rested her head against the bed, too tired to say anything anymore. All she could focus on was that it was almost over if the head was out. She actually welcomed the next contraction when it hit.

"Oh, I got her!" Naga said, her voice elated for a moment.

"Nothing about this was like it should be! Oh, I am never having sex again!" Amelia vented as she collapsed face forward onto the bed for a moment.

"Oh, it's a girl!" Naga announced, "And she's slimey and gross and…"

Naga's voice trailed off ominously, and Amelia's heart raced as she felt in her bones that something wasn't right. "What?" Amelia asked as she turned around to look, and then she felt a lance of ice form in her heart as she saw the look on Naga's face and the scary truth that the baby wasn't crying, and the implications of it, hit her. She tried to see the baby, but couldn't get a good look from her position, "Sis, what is it?"

"Is the cord supposed to be wrapped around her neck?" Naga asked.

* * *

"How could you not have known?" Lina yelled at Sylphiel.

"Twins are hard to diagnose." Sylphiel said calmly.

Lina shook her head, "No, no! There has to be a mistake!"

Gourry gently squeezed her shoulder, "It'll be over soon. And then we'll have another beautiful baby."

"Well I'm glad this is working out well for you!" Lina snapped as she redirected her anger to him.

From the hallway, the sounds of Leia and Luna arguing filtered through as Amelia walked in, looking much more composed than the last time they had seen her. Before Lina could give much thought to it she felt herself being squeezed again, along with an exhilarating urge to push. She cried out as she awkwardly held the baby, and when Amelia reached her arms out to hold him Lina didn't give a second thought to handing him over.

Lina hadn't even realized that Amelia was walking towards the door until she heard Luna ask Amelia, "Now where are you taking him?"

Fear washed over Lina, and she wondered how she could have forgotten. The contraction died away, and she looked to her right to see Luna blocking the doorway as Amelia stared at her but said nothing. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Luna asked.

"Move aside." Amelia said, only it wasn't Amelia's voice that sounded. It was Xellos's!

* * *

 **AN: Honestly I think if it was a choice between Naga and no one delivering me I'd take a chance with no one like hunter gatherer women do.**


	67. Chapter 67

"Give her to me." Amelia whispered as she turned and slid to the floor, a million questions flooding through her mind. On the one hand it was usually harmless if a baby was born with the cord wrapped around their neck. But every so often it meant there was a major problem. And given that the birth had happened so rapidly, Amelia feared that her daughter had gone into distress and had been forced to make an abrupt entrance into the world. And if that was the case, then the clock was ticking.

Naga handed the baby over, and with trembling hands Amelia unwound the cord from her neck. Then she started massaging the baby as the door opened and two women rushed in. "My goodness!" exclaimed Karina, one of the new wet nurses.

"I've got this." Penelope, the other wet nurse, said as she knelt down and picked up the baby and started wiping her mouth as Naga knelt beside Amelia and wrapped an arm around her. When Amelia had hired Penelope she had specifically liked that she was competent in white healing magic. While this was usually Amelia's specialty as well, as it was, she was so panicked she was terrified her efforts would hurt more than help!

Within moments her daughter's cries pierced the air, and Amelia dissolved into tears of relief as Karina got on her other side and put a hand on her shoulder. "There now, she sounds strong and healthy."

Penelope pulled a fresh towel from her apron and wrapped the baby up and then placed her in Amelia's arms. "I think she's beautiful like her mother." She commented.

Amelia took a few moments to gaze at her. She had a wonderful head of thick black hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello, Justina. You gave me such a fright!" She gave a nervous laugh, but the truth was she was still shaking so much she feared she would drop her. Still, she couldn't let go, though she looked up at the wet nurses, "How did you know to check on me?"

"Duke Zelgadis asked us to check in on you every so often." Penelope explained as she started to feel along Amelia's stomach.

"He did!?" Amelia exclaimed, pleasantly surprised to hear about Zel's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, he was worried because you were so upset." Karina said, "He wanted to make sure someone was at hand if you needed to talk or went into labor. I still can't fathom…When we last looked in an hour ago everything seemed fine."

"She came really, really fast." Amelia explained, and then she looked beside her at Naga, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped!"

Naga still looked a little green around the gills, but she nonetheless pulled Amelia to her and gently rubbed the top of her head, "Hey, what sort of big sister would I be if I weren't here when you need me? I will always be there for you!"

Justina yawned, and Naga sighed, "And now that's she's cleaned up a little, she is rather cute. Look at what you did!"

Amelia wanted to feel some sense of accomplishment. But the truth was that she had felt entirely at the mercy of forces beyond her control. How could someone who had given Mazoku a beating have been so thoroughly trammeled by every day occurrences such as pregnancy and childbirth? Still, she was used to putting on a brave face. Somehow she even managed to smile as she flashed Naga the victory signal.

* * *

"I'm not going anywhere." Luna said as she calmly unsheathed her sword while keeping her eye on Xellos. "Give him back, and I'll let you walk out of here alive."

Thankfully, Lina decided, the crystals must have been doing their job if Xellos was not able to disappear into the astral plane with him. Gourry released his grip on Lina's hand as he stood up and drew his sword, moving into a triangular position with Luna as Leia started chanting from the doorway. Lina frantically tried to strategize. Xellos couldn't easily leave. At the same time Luna and Gourry would have to attack him without hurting the baby, meaning they would have to hold back.

But before she could give it much more thought the contraction built again. She tried not to cry out, but she couldn't help but moan as Xellos suddenly threw a black corkscrew of energy at the wall, pulverizing part of it. Lina's heart leapt as she realized that he intended to escape through it as Luna and Gourry raised their arms to protect themselves from the rubble that flew. Faster than Lina could comprehend, Xellos managed to pick up some large pieces of stone and hurled them both at Luna and Gourry as he turned to flee.

As Gourry bisected the rubble with the Blast Sword, Luna channeled her will to blow the stone into dust, Lina had only one thought. Stall. Fighting against the vulnerability she felt, she yelled, "You don't want the second one?"

Xellos paused, and her son screamed with a strength that surprised Lina as he turned and reached for her. Lina couldn't mask the pain she was feeling on so many levels as Xellos stared at her, and it took everything within her not to flinch. She never liked to be seen as weak and hurting. "Second one?" Xellos asked as he stared at her piercingly.

"Surprise. It's twins." Lina said, "You have one, we have the other, and we're not letting you get the second one so easily. I assume you want both. Two humans with fragments of the Lord of Nightmares in their soul."

"Don't use that name so casually!" he hissed.

Lina grinned at him sardonically as she realized that now they had each other backed into a corner, but she couldn't maintain it as the urge to push rose again. Luna spoke then, thankfully drawing attention away from her. "Perhaps it's time we negotiate a truce."

"What grounds could we possibly agree on?" Xellos replied, raising his voice to be heard about the crying infant.

"We could shut down this school, for instance, if you give him back to his mother and stay away from them." Luna suggested.

"How can we trust that you'd follow through?"

"That's always the risk, isn't it?" Luna replied.

But then a new cry pierced the air as the second baby greeted the world. Somehow the baby in Xellos's arms seemed to realize his twin was close by, and he grew even more agitated and let out a cry of pure longing. Sylphiel moved to shield the second baby, and Gourry moved in front of her to block Xellos from reaching them as he assumed a defensive stance. The knowledge that they were at a stalemate permeated the air. No one wanted to harm either of the babies, but fighting in such close quarters practically guaranteed that they were at risk for being hurt.

Lina started to fear that Xellos would decide to leave without the second one and come back later when her son turned back to face Xellos as he glowed golden bright and hollered with rage. Lina felt a ray of hope light within her as Xellos started to shout out in pain, and incredibly, the right side of his body where he held her son started to resemble something like paper when red hot embers were placed on it. As Xellos seemed to burn, Lina started chanting.

Xellos turned, and Lina feared she wouldn't be fast enough as it was obvious he was going to try to escape through the hole in the wall. She rapidly yelled, "Ray Freeze!" and quickly directed the magical energy to encase her son. Once he was secure she started to pull him back to her. While it was a Holy Magic spell, Lina wasn't sure how well it would work against a Mazoku, and sure enough Xellos, despite his injuries, somehow managed to grab the baby and fight the pull of her spell.

"We won't let you leave with him!" Leia yelled, and then she added her own Ray Freeze spell to the mix and Gourry charged forward, confident that the women would keep the baby safe with their spell if he attacked.

Xellos's eyes widened, and just as Gourry reached him he let go of the baby and escaped through the wall. Gourry looked through it as Leia let her spell die and Lina drew her son back to her. Trusting that her son would recognize her and wouldn't do whatever he had done to Xellos to her, Lina wrapped her arms around him once he reached her, and he turned and buried his face into her chest as he continued to cry. But he wasn't glowing. Sylphiel quietly put the second baby in her arms beside him, and Lina watched in amazement as they turned towards each other and wrapped their arms around the other as they settled down and stopped crying.

"You have a daughter." Sylphiel announced., and to Lina's amazement she realized that with everything going on she hadn't thought to wonder.

"A son and a daughter." Lina said as the resentment she had felt vanished as she looked at them, nestled contentedly together, so peaceful and quiet after everything that had happened, and then she dissolved into tears.

Gourry backed away from the wall and stated, "He's gone."

Still, as he walked away and towards Lina, Luna moved to keep watch. Just in case. As Gourry reached the bed Lina looked at Sylphiel and said, "Please tell me there's not a third!"

Sylphiel smiled a little as she felt along Lina's abdomen, "Looks like it's empty now."

Lina leaned back against the pillows in relief as Gourry came up beside them. "Wow." He said as his eyes welled, "They are two peas in a pod, aren't they?"

Lina gave a sound that was both a laugh and a cry, "They likely have a bond we can't even begin to understand."

"And he took Xellos down. When he wasn't even an hour old." Gourry said wondrously as he knelt by the bed and wrapped an arm around Lina.

"Talk about powerful." Lina mused, "And scary. What happens to us if he doesn't want to take a bath?"

"Whoa, what happened here?" Naga asked as she breezed in.

"Where did she come from?" Leia asked.

Lina, meanwhile, pounced, "We were attacked! Where have you been!? You were my secret ace!"

"Amelia went into labor, so I was stuck delivering her."

"What!?" Lina and Sylphiel exclaimed at the same time. And Lina continued, "Oh god! Tell me Amelia's okay!"

"Of course she's okay! It's me you should be worried about! That was really gross!"

"Please tell me she's not alone." Sylphiel said.

"No, she's with the wet nurses. Mother and baby are fine. I have a niece!" Naga announced as she walked over to the bed and peered at the babies, "Whoa! Twins!"

Sylphiel started a healing spell, but if there was any pain, Lina couldn't feel it as she gazed at the pair. "I guess I know where my red highlights went." Lina commented as she admired her daughter's red gold hair.

"They do say a girl steals her mother's beauty." Naga quipped.

"What are you implying!?" Lina yelled.

"Hey! Don't be ungrateful! I'm the one who made sure that the crystals were replaced." Naga said.

"What?" Lina replied.

"That Mazoku you wanted me to track. He took the crystals and replaced them with fakes." Naga explained. "I found the extras you had and put them in place and reactivated the circle."

Gourry looked at Lina and stroked her hair, and then Lina sighed, "Thanks, Naga. We owe you one. Truly."

Naga laughed, and the babies shuddered and started crying. Lina sighed, and wondered if she could get them both latched on at once. But then Luna asked, "So what are you going to call them?"

Lina and Gourry exchanged a sheepish look with each other, and Gourry scratched his head nervously as they both said, "You know, we never did get around to figuring that out."

* * *

"What's this?" Han asked a group of students who were looking over a paper.

"A list with the bets." Indiana said casually.

"What bets?" Han replied, and at the tone in his voice several students stiffened nervously, obviously wondering if they were about to get into trouble.

"You know, who will pop first, whether it will be a boy or a girl, date and time." Adora listed.

Han's eyes widened disapprovingly as his lip trembled, and Maeve hurriedly said, "We didn't know we weren't allowed to bet!"

"That's not it at all!" Han boomed, "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Huh?" 

"Is it too late to put a bet on whether it's a boy or a girl? How much money are we talking about?"

The sound of Naga's laughter rang through the hallway. "I'd hoped to never hear that sound again!" Bruce said.

Several other students wondered where she'd come from as Zel, Moe and Rick came to the front of the group to see what was causing all of the commotion. As Naga came into view, Rick blushed and turned away as Moe's jaw dropped. "Who is she?" he asked, his eyes alight as a warm glow seemed to encompass him.

But then Naga locked eyes on Zelgadis, who tensed as she raised her arms wide, obviously to embrace him. _Oh no!_ Zelgadis thought as Naga pulled him into a huge bear hug "Congrats, Brother! You are a daddy!"

"What?" Zelgadis said as he wondered if he'd heard what she'd said correctly, "What do you mean?" 

"My sister Amelia just broke the world record for speediest delivery ever!" Naga announced proudly as she let Zelgadis go and clasped him on the back while Phil broke to the front of the group and everyone started talking excitedly, "I delivered her myself! She's upstairs with your beautiful little daughter."

Zelgadis gasped, "Oh my…a girl! Is Amelia okay?"

"Considering what she's been through. Go up and see for yourself, things seem quiet for the moment."

Zelgadis cheered in delight as he reached forward and gave Naga a hug, much to the surprise of everyone in the room who knew the former chimera well. "Thank you for being there with her!" he said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Naga looked rather smug as he let go and raced up the stairs.

"Gracia!" Phil boomed as he walked up to Naga, arms open wide.

Naga glared at him, and the joviality that permeated the room seemed to freeze. "Naga." He corrected, and then she shook her head and sighed as he continued to stand there, his arms wide open.

People started murmuring to each other as Naga stared at Phil distastefully while he continued to stand there, grinning like an idiot. At last she took a few steps forward and gave him the quickest, most dutiful hug imaginable, "Father." She said stiffly as she pulled away as quickly as she could.

"Our Amelia was so scared you wouldn't be here!" Phil said, and if he was shaken by Naga's coldness, he did not show it. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Go up and meet your granddaughter." Naga ordered as she looked at her nails.

"We'll talk later." Phil said, and Naga snorted in response as he followed Zelgadis up the stairs.

Han carefully approached Naga and quietly asked, "Any word on how things are going with Lina?"

"Oh, she had twins." Naga announced.

"What!?" Han replied.

"I thought she looked very big, especially since it was her first time." Maeve said, and several of the students voiced their agreement.

"But no one placed a bet on twins!" Indiana said as he looked at the list. "Please tell me that it's two boys, I'd put a bet on a boy!"

"One of each. A boy and a girl." Naga said as Indiana swore and clenched his fist, "Some Mazoku attacked but they chased him away."

"What? Don't say that so casually! Is everyone okay?" Han yelled.

"Oh, everyone's fine! I fixed the room so he couldn't easily escape!" Naga said. "I was Lina's ace! Shows how much she trusts me, doesn't it?"

She laughed, and everyone covered their ears, with the exception of Moe, who didn't seem at all turned off by it. Han, meanwhile, asked, "Should we be on alert?"

Naga shrugged, "Who knows? But considering one of the babies attacked him I don't think they'll be trying again any time soon."

"Um," Jean-Luc interjected, "Do you mean to say that a newborn attacked a Mazoku and drove him away?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Naga said, "Lina and everyone else swears it's what happened."

Han looked at Moe and Rick, "I guess with Naga here you three will be fine holding down the fort. Though if what she says it's true we may be safe for the moment. I need to know what's happening."

"We'll be fine." Rick said. "Go see your daughter."

As Han walked off, Jean-Luc said to Indiana, "Are you sure no one predicted twins? I'm sure there was one bet there…"

"No, Dave bet that Princess Amelia would have twins." Indiana grumbled. "No one bet Lady Lina would."

Meanwhile, Moe walked determinedly up to Naga, a big, dopey grin on his face as he held his hand out, "I see introductions are in order. I'm Moe."

* * *

Zelgadis raced into their room, and despite Naga's announcement, still could not fully believe it when he saw Amelia laying propped on the pillows and holding a tiny bundle. She looked up at him as he came in and gave him a tired smile, and aside from appearing a bit shaken she otherwise seemed okay. "Oh my…I never would have left if I'd thought…" he said as slowly came in.

"It happened so fast." She said, her voice shaky.

"We stopped by to check in every hour like you asked." Penelope said, "But it happened in under an hour."

"Oh, Amelia." Zelgadis said as he came up to the bed.

"Take her." Amelia said as she handed the baby to him, "I can't stop trembling."

Zelgadis was terrified he would drop her, but took her nonetheless and stared at her. Once he would have felt relief to see that even at this young age it was obvious she resembled her mother and not her grandfather. But he was now simply too relieved that they were both okay that he realized that even were she the ugliest baby in the world she would have had him wrapped around her heart. "We made a beautiful baby, didn't we?" he asked.

Amelia laughed nervously as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Hey," he said as he sat down in the bed beside her and cradled Justina in one arm while putting a hand on Amelia's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she said, putting on a brave smile. "Justice never left us!"

"Fast labors like what she had are often hard for the mother." Penelope said, "It's okay to admit if you're having a hard time."

"I'm fine!" Amelia snapped, and Zelgadis looked at Penelope for guidance as he wondered how true Amelia's protestations were. Penelope raised her eyebrows at him and seemed to give him an unspoken message on what to do.

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Amelia's forehead and then on her lips. "You did an incredible job, love." He said.

She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him and dissolved into tears as she buried her head on his shoulder as Phil walked in and asked in his booming voice, "Where's my granddaughter?"

"Right here." Zelgadis said as he pulled away from Amelia, who wiped her eyes. Gingerly Zelgadis handed the baby over and said, "We're calling her Justina."

"What a beautiful name!" Phil exclaimed as he held her.

"Justina Naga Tesla." Amelia said as Zelgadis sat down beside her again and wrapped an arm around her. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Sis. And then Tesla, after Mommy."

"And I'll just call her Jus!" Phil said as he grinned.

"There." Zelgadis pointed out to Amelia, "You were so worried he would have to leave before she came. Everything's fine. He'll even have a few days with her."

Tears continued to pour from Amelia's eyes as she nodded, alarming Zel. Phil, meanwhile, was so wrapped up with his granddaughter that he merely said, "You get some rest, I'll take care of her for a bit!"

* * *

"Do you think they'll attack again?" Leia asked as she stared out the window.

"That's a good question." Lina said as she laid on her side and looked at her son, who was nursing eagerly. Once she had been healed they'd gone ahead and moved back to her room. Staying in a room with a busted wall simply wasn't an option. And while she could have called Moe and Karina to take the babies so she could rest, she couldn't stand the idea of letting either of them out of her sight. How could she have just handed her son over to Xellos? Her first day as a mother and she had endangered his precious life!

"Given what happened, they'll likely have to regroup and rethink their plan." Luna said contemplatively. "And likely they'll wait for us to have our guard down."

"Damn." Lina said as she watched as Gourry paced the room with their daughter. "So that means it's coming, but we have no idea when."

Someone knocked at the door, and Lina wondered for a moment at what to say, but then decided that with the way the baby was placed it was unlikely that if it was a man at the door he would even realize she was nursing. "Come in." she said.

"Hey sweetie," Han said as he came in, "I heard it was a double surprise!"

Lina smiled as Gourry walked over to him and presented the girl to him, "Your first granddaughter."

Han took her and smiled, "She looks like the girls when they were newborns."

"Doesn't she?" Leia asked as she wrapped an arm around him and they gazed at her.

Gourry went and sat behind Lina and started stroking her back as Leia looked at Luna and said, "You still have some explaining to do."

Luna sighed and threw her hands up in surrender, "Very well. Back when the Eternal Queen and I started tossing around the idea of Lina having a child with a fragment of the Lord of Nightmares, I just thought it would be a rare opportunity and to just have one would be a waste. I'd heard about this potion that resulted in having twins, but I wasn't sure about just testing it on Lina, especially with the stakes so high. So I tested it on myself first."

"What?" Lina said, her voice low.

"And since it worked so well I found a chocolatier willing to incorporate it into a special order and gave it to you as a wedding gift."

"Who gave you permission to…" Lina started.

"Before you get so worked up," Luna said coldly, "Tell me which one you would like the give up."

Lina turned bright red as she said, "That's not exactly fair!"

"I'm waiting." Luna said.

Lina huffed, and then asked, "So how come you didn't bother to tell me?"

"So you could get attached to both of them before you chewed me out about it." Luna explained, "It would have been much harder to defuse your anger if you didn't know them."

"Oh, you…" Lina seethed.

"And hey, the element of surprise was an unexpected bonus." Luna said.

"If I'd not had a contraction right then, I likely wouldn't have so carelessly handed him over to Xellos in the first place!" Lina countered, and then to her alarm found that she was on the verge of tears.

"Luna should have told you." Gourry said as he rubbed her back. "Just because everything worked out doesn't mean her actions were okay."

"Everything done to advance the cause of Ceiphied is okay and justified!" Luna said with conviction as she clasped her fist. "I'll give you some time for this to sink in. Check to make sure everything downstairs is fine."

Lina wanted to tell her that perhaps she should just stay away for awhile as she left. But just then the boy sighed and stopped nursing, nestling contentedly against her breast, and Lina couldn't help but smile as she reached out to stroke his soft hair. She had never felt anything so soft before! Her annoyance with feeling like Luna's tool warred with the overpowering feelings of love that were growing for her babies. And in this case, the latter was definitely winning.

"What are you calling them?" Han asked.

"Good question, they've been keeping us in suspense." Leia said.

Lina looked up at Gourry and said, "I think, given that he gave Xellos a good lickin' when he was just a few minutes old, a grandiose name is in order?"

"These two do seem to be very special." Gourry agreed. "John and Mary just won't do."

"Right then," Lina said as she gently put her finger on her son's tiny nose, "You, sir, shall be known as Midas Inverse."

Han brought over the girl and laid her in the bed beside her brother, and Lina was surprised as she turned to look at her, her eyes bright and golden, and started smacking her lips. Leia laughed as she observed the obvious signs of a hungry baby and stated, "You might want to switch sides."

"Right," Lina said as she reached over and picked her up, "Aurelia Inverse shall not be kept from her dinner."

* * *

 **AN: Um, I meant to give people only a little fright last week with Amelia's baby and didn't realize people would conclude that she was stillborn. Oops! I ended up leaving ya'll with more of a cliffhanger than I was expecting to. The cord being wrapped around the neck is one of those things that looks very scary but is rather common and usually doesn't impact the baby whatsoever. The baby gets oxygen through the cord until it takes its first breath so it wasn't at risk of suffocating, and the blood vessels in their necks are stretchy to withstand the pressure of the cord. Now if the cord is knotted or otherwise impaired and the flow of oxygen and nutrients obstructed then you've got a big emergency. Anyway, I worked hard to get this out fast to make up for it. Enjoy!**


	68. Chapter 68

Lina roused from sleep to see Gourry tiptoeing to the door with Midas, and her voice cracked like a whip through the silence, "Where do you think you are going?"

His hair stood on end as he froze mid-step, and then he slowly turned to face her and said, "Well, he looked like he was hungry. And I didn't want to wake you…"

"You weren't going to give him to Karina, were you?" She hissed as she sat up a bit, cradling Aurelia with her as she did. She'd found that by lying on her side and nursing she could feed one of the twins and sleep. It would have been perfect if both of them weren't so ravenous! At least once an hour they insisted on a feeding that could very well last an hour. Or two. Or longer. It was as though neither of them understood that they were separate from her now and were determined to remain connected to her through her breasts.

"Well, that's why we have her, isn't it?" Gourry replied as he put Midas on his shoulder and started bouncing him as the infant became increasingly agitated.

Images of Midas being swept away filled her vision as she protested, "But what if something happens to him?"

He looked at her, and she looked away. She sighed and stuck her finger in Aurelia's mouth to get her to unlatch and sat up in bed to rearrange herself. "Give him to me." She commanded.

"You're going to exhaust yourself if you carry on like this." He pointed out, though he handed Midas over nonetheless. Lina had to agree that he had a point. "Would it help if I stayed close by while he's with Karina?"

"May be tomorrow," Lina said as she arranged some pillows on her lap to support them. They were both silent for awhile as Lina got both of them latched on, and then she leaned back and closed her eyes, the glow and the euphoria from giving birth gone and exhaustion now settling into her features. The energy boost that came with carrying them had vanished now that they were born, and simply put, tired did not begin to describe how she felt. Somehow it didn't seem right that after the grueling process of pregnancy and birth that keeping an infant alive required so much effort and work. And she had two of them! And while the thought of constantly nursing both of them indefinitely was starting to feel unendurable to Lina, the image of seeing either of them in the hands of a Mazoku again was terrifying enough that she felt she had no choice but to endure. She bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling out and thought about how, if Luna hadn't meddled, she wouldn't even be obsessing with this! And as soon as she thought it, the desire to escape boiled over. "Gourry."

"What?" he said as he laid down beside her and grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe…maybe we should look into Trudy's offer."

"What!?" Gourry asked as he sat up straight.

"Think about it." Lina said, "It'd send a clear message to Sis that we aren't her tools in this war!"

Gourry exhaled and put a hand on her knee. "I don't know Lina. I like it here. I like your parents, and we have some great students here. And there's never much peace in my family. Luna needs to butt out, but what you put up with her is nothing compared to what we'd put up with Trudy."

"But you said you didn't know Trudy well. Perhaps she's different." Lina countered.

"Maybe." He conceded, "But if she didn't have an ulterior motive then she wouldn't have insisted on talking to me about something so important and that would affect your life in private."

Lina made a choking sound as he continued, "Besides, is this really the time? When we have two babies and Xellos could attack again at any time?"

Lina leaned back and glared at the ceiling. Gourry sighed, "I'll talk to Trudy. See what she can offer. Look into it. But I don't think we should rush a decision like this."

"Right." Lina mumbled, and then she sighed. "I am hungry!"

Gourry looked at the clock and shook his head, "I thought the midnight snacks ended when the babies were born."

"Gourry! I don't think I've ever been so hungry!" Lina whined as her eyes grew big and a bit of drool fell from the side of her mouth as she talked, "This is nothing compared to being pregnant! I'm constantly making food to feed these little humans! It takes a lot out of me! And I can't walk down there nursing both of them! So go get me food!"

"Right." He said as she started to scare him with how ravenous she appeared. "I'll be right back."

"Get me fifty sandwiches!" Lina amended, "All the fixings."

"Fifty!?" he asked, and then he shook his head as she looked at him and nodded decidedly, "Right."

He walked down to the kitchen and wondered if she was really serious about having fifty sandwiches. Until he walked in and saw Karina and Penelope sitting at the table with quite the spread between them. Penelope was even nursing Amelia's daughter as she grabbed a handful of almonds and crammed them all in her mouth. "Morning." He said as he tried to look at the baby without appearing like a creep. But then he decided he didn't actually need to see Justina to know that it was no contest. Midas and Aurelia were cuter.

"Morning." They replied.

"Is Lady Lina ready to throw in the towel yet?" Karina asked with a coy smile.

"She's stubborn like that." Gourry said as he shook his head, "Nelly didn't leave any sandwiches out by any chance?"

"You're in luck!" Penelope said, "She said with all the lactating ladies in the house it was a good thing she has Arnold around to help. He spent all afternoon making them."

"He makes a good sandwich." Karina said as she pointed at the counter, and to Gourry's delight he saw a plate laden with more sandwiches than even a nursing Lina could possibly eat! "Of course I'm not nearly as hungry now that mine is starting to wean, but with twins I have to ramp up the supply. Lady Lina better not wait till I dry out!"

"Right." Gourry said as he grabbed a plate and thanked his lucky stars that they had Nelly.

"Better grab that pitcher of water as well." Penelope said.

"Huh?" Gourry said.

"Hungry and thirsty." Karina said, "Those babies suck it all out of you. Literally!"

"Gotcha." Gourry said as he grabbed the pitcher, "Anything else?"

"Just give it patience and time." Karina replied, "And remember, it does get easier!"

Gourry smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Zelgadis had thought it was a little too early to introduce Justina to the world. She was only two days old. Yet his wife and in-laws disagreed, and since the world they wanted to introduce her to was merely the students that were downstairs he couldn't complain too much. Especially as he was dying to show her off himself! While he hadn't seen Lina and Gourry's twins yet (Lina had insisted on having some time with just the family before she let even close friends meet them), he was convinced that it would be no contest. Justina was definitely the smartest, most beautiful baby in the world! She could already communicate to Penelope when she was ready to be fed and her head control seemed so good for an infant! He was convinced that most babies weren't so advanced and that she put the rest of them to shame. Plus, she looked at everyone so intelligently. There was no way Lina and Gourry's babies could compete!

"She's so cute!" Pippi exclaimed as Amelia beamed beside him as she held Justina. Zel had been worried about how depressed she seemed since delivering her, but the moment she stepped into the foyer it all disappeared.

"Thank you." Amelia said as she bowed her head and smiled.

"Oh, can I hold her?" Marcus asked.

Zelgadis was nervous at the idea of passing her around the students like a doll, and he put a hand on Amelia's arm, but she'd already handed her over to Marcus, who at least seemed comfortable holding a newborn. "My turn, next!" Pippi cried.

"Congrats, Duke Zelgadis." Ace said as she came up and offered her hand, and Zelgadis shook it.

"Thanks," he said, and despite his earlier reticence at letting everyone hold her, he found himself asking, "Do you want to hold her?"

Ace's eyes widened and she backed away, "No, no, just looking at one terrifies me."

"When are Dame Lina and Sir Gourry going to bring their babies down?" Maeve asked as Luna walked in.

"You will have to forgive them. Dame Lina is common born after all," Luna said, "She was raised with no expectation of having to show off her children and often forgets who supports her now. There are times to push it, but given the attack so soon after they were born, this is not the time. Once the dust has settled she will bring them down."

And with that, Zelgadis decided to remember to get the full story from Gourry later. Luna walked up and looked at Justina and smiled, "She is a beauty, congrats!"

"Isn't she the most beautiful baby ever?" Amelia gushed.

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit as she struggled for something to say before landing on, "You know, my boys were truly the most beautiful babies. Anyway, things seem quiet for now, so I shall report to the Eternal Queen."

"I don't care what she says." Amelia huffed, "Our Justina is more beautiful."

"Truly." Zelgadis agreed as Luna left and he watched nervously as the students passed Justina around until she started crying.

"Alright, show's over, time to get this one fed," Penelope said as she cut in and took Justina from Maeve.

"Thank you for coming to meet our precious daughter." Amelia said diplomatically, and then they turned to go up the stairs.

Once her back was turned away from the students, Zelgadis watched with alarm as the spark went out of Amelia's eyes and she slumped forward as though climbing the stairs was exhausting her. It made no sense! Zelgadis couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. They'd had everything they wanted. A beautiful daughter and all of Amelia's family in the manor to meet her. And while he understood that her pregnancy and delivery had been challenging, they were over. Why Amelia wasn't happy was a mystery to him.

As they reached the second floor Penelope took Justina to the nursery, and they walked over to the sitting room and he was pulled from his thoughts as they heard Naga yell at Phil, "I was right about Uncle Randy and Alfred!"

"Sadly, you were." Phil replied, and as they walked in they could see that Phil was seated on the couch while Naga stood in front of him and pointed a finger at him accusingly, "But you don't have to sound so happy about it!"

"Not happy. Vindicated. I warned you! You never took me seriously!"

 _That's because it's rather hard to take you seriously,_ Zelgadis thought as he looked at Naga and wondered if he should leave. He grabbed Amelia's arm, but when she moved it was towards the couch, and decided that if she was going to stay and watch then no one could fault him for doing so as well.

Naga continued to press Phil, "Did you ever investigate them to see what role they played in Mommy's assassination?"

Phil threw his hands up, "Why can't you just let it go!?"

"Because you failed her!" Naga shot back. "Because you couldn't bear to believe your own blood would do this!"

Phil looked winded as Amelia sat down on the couch beside him and grabbed his hand, "Please, this is the first time we've all been together for years. Must you fight?"

Zelgadis wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to be as unobtrusive as possible as he leaned against the wall as Naga said manically, "I won't rest until their connection is investigated. And it's much harder now that they're dead. So much time and evidence is lost!"

"I launched an investigation!" Amelia snapped as she stood up and her hand clenched into a fist, "After Alfred tried to usurp the crown, I launched it in private. And I found what the official inquiry concluded, Sissy. It was a foreign power. You may have been right that Uncle Randy and Alfred were up to no good, you just had the scent on the wrong plot."

Naga's eyes narrowed as she was stunned silent, and then she said quickly as she stormed out, "You too, Amelia?"

Amelia put her hands to her face and burst into tears as Zelgadis walked up and put a hand on her back as Phil sighed, "Likely she's off to get drunk."

"It's like the wound that doesn't ever heal, isn't it?" Amelia asked.

Phil wrapped an arm around her and did his best to smile, "There now, enough about that. Let's think about happier things."

"I just thought having a baby would bring everyone together again." Amelia said.

"Sometimes…it takes a while for things to work their magic." Phil said.

From the way that she kept crying, Zelgadis guessed that Amelia didn't believe him either.

* * *

"How can you still be hungry!?" Lina yelled as she unlatched Aurelia and tried to put her down to sleep, but her daughter screamed in protest and grabbed her robe in an effort to pull herself back to Lina's chest.

Gourry watched from the couch and bit his tongue. It almost would have been comical, watching Lina fend off a newborn with only one hand as her other one was needed to support a currently nursing Midas. Except for the fact that he was deeply concerned that spending the past two days nursing the twins was starting to push Lina to the brink.

The whole day he had alternated with Leia and Han, watching as Lina tried to keep up with feeding both hungry babies. She hadn't left her bed since the day they were born other than quick bathroom trips, and one time to take a fast bath. And while Leia had read to her, there was no way Lina could hold a book and feed both babies, forget getting anything else done. Two days staying in bed and doing nothing but nursing around the clock was starting to take its toll. But since Lina had lashed out at Leia so forcefully when she asked to get Karina, Gourry didn't even feel as though there was much he could do aside from wait for her to finally realize that she wasn't doing herself any favors. Which, as Lina yelled even louder to be heard over Aurelia's cries, he hoped would happen sooner rather than later.

"Two hours! You've been nursing for two hours! That's enough! It's closing time! Learn to do without for a few minutes!"

Gourry sighed as Aurelia continued to scream and got up and walked over to pick her up. He hoisted her on his shoulder and started to pat her back to burp her to see if it would help. "And he's been going for an hour!" Lina cried as she looked at Midas in dismay, "What am I doing wrong? Why do they never get full!?"

Gourry bit his lip and started repeating to himself like a mantra that she would ask for Karina when she was ready for Karina. Aurelia burped, but continued to cry as she rooted around Gourry's shoulder as Lina continued to vent, "All they do is eat! How am I supposed to get anything done?! Keeping both of them fed is four full time jobs! And I'm one person!"

Gourry couldn't hold it back as he said, "Which is why the Eternal Queen provided a wet nurse!"

"But what if it's not Karina?" Lina asked as tears fell from her eyes, "What if Karina is a Mazoku?"

Someone knocked at the door, and without waiting for an answer Leia walked in determinedly with Karina. "Mom, what are you doing?" Lina asked as Leia came up to Gourry and held her hands out for her granddaughter. Gourry hesitated for a moment and wondered if he would rather face an angry wife or an angry mother-in-law, but then decided he would hope that Lina would thank him once she had a break and a good night's sleep. He promptly handed her over as Lina yelled, "Don't you dare, Gourry! Mom, no!"

But Leia quickly handed her to Karina, who smiled as she sat down on the couch and got her latched on, "There now. Cluster feeding's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Cluster feeding?" Lina repeated.

"They do it when they're newborns or going through a growth spurt," Karina explained, "They just feed all the time and are fussy when they aren't nursing. It's normal."

Lina seemed to relax a bit, "So I'm not doing it wrong?"

"No, honey. It's hard enough doing it with one. It's harder with twins." Karina said as she shook her head as she smiled at Aurelia.

"There," Leia said softly, "I don't think a Mazoku would be able to feed her, would they? They don't produce milk, or at least I would assume that they can't. It should be easy enough for Karina to prove she is Karina before each feeding."

Lina laughed a bit nervously, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually like this."

"You've been through a lot in the past few days." Leia said as Gourry started to relax now that Lina was finally calming down. "It's hard for everyone."

"Until now creating life was so easy. But keeping them alive…how do people without so much support do it?" Lina asked as she stroked Midas's hair.

"That's what communities are for." Karina said. "You'd better give me the other one. I'm going to need to ramp up my supply to keep up with twins."

"I know Luna already requested another wet nurse." Leia said as she walked over to Lina's bed and held her arms out again. "Back up is on the way!"

Gourry was a bit alarmed as Lina still pulled Midas closer to her as though to shelter him as she said, "The first time I let him go…"

"Part of being a parent is knowing when to hold on and when to let go." Leia said gently but firmly, "And it's not always easy to tell which is which. But Midas has already shown he can take care of himself."

Lina's lip quivered, but she finally unlatched him and handed him to Leia. Gourry got in bed beside her and held her hand as Leia gave him to Karina who said cheerfully, "There. I'll take care of them for a bit. You just brought two beautiful babies into the world. Go take a long bath and get some sleep."

As Lina nodded and slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, Gourry looked at Karina and Leia and mouthed, "Thank you." And hoped that after this first time, letting go would be much easier.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know how women did it before Netflix and lightweight paperback books (or better yet e-book readers). Honest, my son nursed a minimum of 12 hours a day. It sucked. And the brief snippets we had of Nama/Naga in Evo-Revo led me to conclude that things between Phil and Naga weren't as warm as they were between him and Amelia. I fleshed out a background story for this in** **Naga's Story, and I borrowed from the dust I kicked up in that story to create the conflict between Phil and Naga in this. I won't say it's exactly a sequel, and I've tried to make this so you don't have to read Naga's Story for background, but if you're lost it may prove illuminating.**


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: So, in feeling overwhelmed by the real life project I'm undertaking, I forgot that a group therapy curriculum is not nearly as intense as a lesson plan for teaching and given that I have four years of putting therapy groups together I actually got that done rather quickly. What I didn't factor in was how overwhelming it is to find a space for the group and to promote it, things that don't come to me naturally and also rely on factors beyond my superhuman ability to sit down and focus and crank something out, so the networking has left me emotionally drained and more likely to read during my downtime than write. However, stepping out of my comfort zone is starting to net some results, so I'm riding that encouragement and I managed to get this done. Thus having a better grip on what things will be like until I get my group off the ground it seems as though updates will be slower, but they will still happen. So enjoy! Oh, and there's probably more than you want to know about the physicalness of being postpartum unless you've been postpartum, and then you may laugh in solidarity. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

Greater Beast Zelas did her best to mask how terrified she was as she checked in on her priest, yet the fact that, several days after the attack, he continued to radiate a tremendous amount of pain was unavoidable. "Have you recovered even a bit of your strength, Xellos?" she asked as she drew close to him.

"Perhaps a little." He said, his voice strained from the effort of talking, the funnel of the black tornado that characterized his typical form was not even spinning and it was obviously a struggle for him to just maintain a coherent shape. "The attack was like nothing I have experienced before."

Indeed. Before the birth of the Inverse children Zelas had fully expected to take Xellos down a notch if he failed. Now after the fact, it seemed as though there was little that she could do that would be worse than what had been down to him. Even through the worst battles of the Kouma War he had never sustained injuries such as there. And the passage of time, thus far, had done little to restore his strength. The fear that he was permanently crippled gripped her. And the fact that they faced an impossible quandary was hardly his fault. Newborns were typically weak and helpless, and while they'd had every reason to expect them to be powerful adults, no one had thought that it would manifest at such a young age. But if the Inverse newborns were already so powerful, how to procure them without being seriously maimed or killed in the process was a riddle that didn't seem to have an answer. Not one that didn't involve killing them. And that was not an acceptable solution.

Zelas frowned, torn between how useful Xellos had been to her until lately. Did this new conundrum require a new intelligence? Should she turn him to pasture and let him get back to destroying Claire Bible manuscripts while she found someone else to handle the big tasks? But then, the Mazoku race had suffered heavy casualties ever since Lina Inverse broke on the scene. She could hardly say that Xellos alone was failing.

"If you go to the abandoned farm outside the outskirts of town, you may find something there to help you heal." Zelas finally said.

"Thank you, Lord Greater Beast Zelas." He said, and then he disappeared.

* * *

Lina snapped awake at the sound of a baby gurgling, and she sat up and saw Gourry sitting beside her and cradling one of the babies. "Morning, sunshine." He said brightly as he arranged the blankets around the infant as he smiled tenderly, and Lina could see that already Aurelia had her father wrapped around her little finger. "Did you get some good rest?"

She replied by gasping as she realized her breasts were leaking, indeed, it looked as though they had already leaked through her nightdress as she slept and were so swollen and firm that she was surprised she'd slept through the discomfort! "Hand her over!" Lina ordered as she looked around the room to see who else was there, and relaxed a bit when she saw Karina with Midas.

But Gourry cradled Aurelia closer, "But they've been eating so much I've not had much time with them!"

"If you don't hand her over I'm going to burst!" Lina yelled as she pulled her soaked nightgown from her chest and winced at the sticky feeling of the milk on her skin. After she nursed she needed a bath!

"Here," Karina said as she walked up, "This one should be ready for a feeding. Ten minutes on each side should reduce the pressure."

Lina took Midas and rushed to get him latched on, and marveled at how hard her breasts were! And then she sighed in relief as he started nursing eagerly. The relief was short lived as she came to grips with the fact that her gown was still wet and sticky and her skin still coated with milk, and it grew worse as she realized she really needed to pee, and that birthing two babies had severely undermined her ability to control it! But then she reflected that at least she was wearing a thick layer of pads to catch all the blood so at least she was protected. Granted, it was obviously time to change it. She leaned back against the bed and reflected that she had rarely felt so gross. And she was a fighter who was used to being covered in guts and gore!

Someone knocked on the door, and then Luna walked in, "Oh good, you're up. The Eternal Queen shall be up shortly to meet them."

"What!?" Lina exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me she was coming?"

"Well you had to have figured she would eventually." Luna pointed out calmly.

"But with enough time for me to have a bath! I'm filthy! And my gown is a mess!" Lina said, and she ran her free hand through her hair and it didn't take long for it to catch on the tangles.

"Oh, she's had babies. She won't mind." Luna said with a wave of her hand.

"I'll go and fetch your brush." Karina said as she walked over to the bathroom, but before she got back there was a knock at the door.

Luna went and opened it, and the Eternal Queen walked in, looking as flawless as always. "So these are the babies that felled Xellos within their first hour of life."

Lina remained tense as the Eternal Queen looked at them while Gourry stood up as he held Aurelia and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." He said.

"Lady Lina, you are looking well. How are you feeling?" The Eternal Queen said as she drew closer.

"Good." Lina replied as she reflected that she had never been so grateful to hear a lie.

"I brought another wet nurse so you won't have to do that anymore."

"Thank you, your majesty." Lina said, even though truth be told, she had mixed feelings about giving up nursing them. For one, the compulsion to be the one who took care of them was strong, and even though she knew her duties were important, completely entrusting her children to the care of strangers was hard to seriously think about. And for another, she liked how busty she was now and didn't want to give it up. But she wasn't about to tell the Eternal Queen that.

"May I?" The Eternal Queen asked as she looked at Gourry and held her arms open, and Gourry walked forward and handed Aurelia to her. "Which one is this?"

"Aurelia." Gourry said, "Though I've taken to calling her Rellie."

Lina glared at him and wondered where he'd come up with that, but bit her tongue and settled for hoping Aurelia didn't spit up all over the Eternal Queen, who smiled as she looked at the baby. "Well done! Beauty as well as strength! Luna is planning a naming ceremony and parade for them in about a month."

"Right, your majesty." Lina said.

"Well, I shall give you some time." The Eternal Queen said as she handed Aurelia back to Gourry, "I am going to stop by and see Princess Amelia and Prince Philionel and congratulate them on their arrival. And, less fortunately, to deliver some bad news."

"Bad news?" Lina repeated.

"King Eldoran has taken a bad turn." The Eternal Queen explained as Aurelia gurgled cheerfully, the sound of a young life an eerily discordant background noise as the Queen made her announcement, "They are wanting Prince Philionel to return home as soon as possible so he can ascend to the throne once he dies."

* * *

Lina felt better after she'd taken a bath and had dawned a fresh gown, even if she still felt as though the twins had clawed the inside of her stomach to shreds on their way out. For whatever reason she only noticed it when she walked and not even the healing spell Sylphiel had given her had completely eased it. Her mother said it would get better with time and cautioned that the pain after birth would get stronger with each subsequent pregnancy, and if that wasn't an incentive to stop at two she didn't know what was!

Lina frowned as she heard voices from her room, and then she heard Prince Phil's booming growl and figured that the Saillune royal family had decided to pay their respects. She grabbed her robe and put it on in case she started leaking breastmilk again and then opened the door. Prince Phil held Justina proudly as Zelgadis stood with his arm wrapped around Amelia, and Lina was amazed that she was wearing a dress and nice shoes. "Hey!" Lina said as she walked up to them and looked at Justina and decided with satisfaction that it was no contest. Midas and Aurelia were cuter. "Congrats!"

"Thanks!" Amelia said as she rushed forward and hugged Lina, "You too! And a double surprise!"

Lina chuckled as Gourry wrapped an arm around her, "Surprise indeed. I still can't believe it."

"You weathered it all so well." Amelia said as she pulled away, "Twin pregnancies are usually difficult, but you breezed through it. Meanwhile I could barely handle one!"

Lina was surprised at the vehemence that settled into Zelgadis' face as Amelia spoke, and Lina rushed in to say, "Well, it was a blessed pregnancy, so that made it easier. And I did nearly lose them early on, so really, what's the point in comparing?"

"I guess you're right." Amelia said, but given the way she lowered her head Lina wondered if her words had really sunk in.

"Lady Lina, Sir Gourry." Phil said, "I was hoping to stay another day, but it looks as though I am needed back home now. Thank you for letting me stay here for your hospitality and allowing me the chance to be here for the birth of my beloved granddaughter."

"No problem." Lina said as she reached out her hand to let him shake it. "I wish you were leaving under better circumstances."

"As do I." Phil said heavily as he looked at the ground, "Every crowned prince knows this day will come and what it means. At least my father is dying from natural causes. That is a comfort."

"I wish I could go down and see grandfather one less time." Amelia said, and her voice cracked a little. But even though there were plenty of people to watch Justina, traveling during her confinement was unthinkable. And Lina had a feeling that if Amelia's stomach hurt as much as hers did, then Amelia had to have at some level been grateful for the excuse to not walk all day for hours on end for a week.

"You rest up and get to feeling better." Phil said as he handed Justina to Zelgadis and then hugged Amelia, and Lina wondered if Amelia had suffered some injury that she'd not been told about. "Lady Lina, Sir Gourry, your children are beautiful and they have already proven to be assets to their kingdom. Raise them well."

"Thank you." Gourry said as he tightened his grip around Lina and smiled, the glow of new fatherhood still radiating from him. "We look forward to word of the arrival of your newest child."

"Thanks." Phil said, and then he turned to Zelgadis and gave him a hug, even if he was careful to not squash Justina, and to Lina's surprise, Zel returned it. "Take care of them."

"I will." Zelgadis said.

Phil patted Justina on the head, "I will return to see you, little one!"

Justina merely blinked at him curiously as Amelia erupted into tears, and Lina reflected that it was a good thing that Justina arrived before Phil left. He gave Amelia a smile and then walked out, and she collapsed onto the couch as though devoid of energy. Lina looked around awkwardly and tried to think of something to say to break the tension in the room. "Where's Naga? Or did they already say goodbye?" Lina asked.

"Things between the two of them are tense, to say the least." Zelgadis said as he hoisted Justina to his shoulder and judging by the way that Amelia seemed to shrink further into herself, Lina suspected she'd hit a sensitive topic.

"Huh," Lina replied as she looked around the room, "Gourry, where are the twins? I need to nurse before I start leaking again."

Zelgadis blushed as Gourry shifted a little, "Karina took them to the nursery after Prince Phil came by."

"Huh?" Lina said as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, now that they have the new wet nurse…" Gourry said said nervously.

"There's a tea that you can drink that will help you dry up." Amelia offered, her voice low and toneless, and Lina sat down beside her and winced as pain erupted along her tail bone, a part of her body that she had certainly never given much thought to before. It dulled quickly, allowing Lina to return to the converstion.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." Lina said as she stared down at her chest and admired her breasts. For once she looked down and could enjoy the view rather than lament the fact that she could see her feet. Sure, she wasn't happy with the fact that she still looked pregnant, but the added boobage more than made up for the extra belly in her case. Though, as she glanced as Amelia who, nursing or not, was still busty she doubted she would understand. She smiled a little and decided she definitely was not ready to stop yet. "Gourry, go get one."

"Right." He said.

"I'll go with you." Zelgadis said, "Drop Jus off."

"Sounds good." Gourry said, "See you two in a bit."

"Bye." Lina said as she waited with Amelia until they were gone, and then Lina said, "Well, I heard that yours came rather fast."

Amelia's smile was strained, "That's an understatement."

Lina chuckled a little, "Lucky you! And one and done!"

Amelia burst into tears, and Lina stiffened as she wondered what she had said as she awkwardly flailed for something to say, but Amelia beat her to it, "I'm sorry, it's just, it came on so fast and so intense I really thought I was going to die! It's stupid, I mean, I thought with my background and stuff I'd be better prepared for it than I was and that I wouldn't have panicked like I did. But everything about being pregnant and birthing a child was so hard! I don't think I did it well at all."

"You have a healthy baby and you survived!" Lina said incredulously, "What more can you expect?"

"But you had it so easy…"

"I had a blessed pregnancy!" Lina nearly shouted. Hadn't she just reminded Amelia of this? "It's not an accomplishment, I just lucked out."

Amelia put her hands on her knees and squeezed them, "I just feel that someone else would have done it better than me."

"But you did it all on your own! With none of the potion! And only Naga to help you!" Lina countered incredulously, "I mean I got to a point where I begged for the potion. But you had to do it all without it!"

"As most women do." Amelia added.

"So what? It doesn't make it even less amazing." Lina replied. "And what's even more amazing is that you didn't kill Naga! I can't imagine that she'd be that much help with delivering a baby."

Amelia was silent for a moment, and then she burst into laughter, and Lina relaxed a little. "Well, come to think of it, Sis is lucky that I was in too much pain to throw a spell at her."

"There's nothing like it, is there? I mean, I've been through a lot, but contractions…"

"Like a lightning flash of crushing pain." Amelia said.

"Huh. It wasn't a lightning flash for me. There was a slow build up, and the build up was nice enough." Lina said, and then she lowered her voice, "Sort of like when you're peaking? But then it took a left turn somewhere and radiated pain everywhere."

"At least you were eased into it." Amelia said as she smiled and her voice became a bit more animated, "In more ways than one. Now that I think of it some of the women I've worked with said that contractions feel different with different pregnancies and some are easier to cope with than others. I guess it is just luck."

The door opened, and Gourry and Zelgadis walked in. Zelgadis relaxed a bit as he saw that Amelia was smiling as Gourry walked over to Lina and handed Aurelia to her, "Karina says that Rellie hasn't been fed in awhile."

"Rails!" Lina snapped, "I was going to call her Rails!"

Gourry shrugged as Lina took her, "Are you fine? Zel and I wanted to go for a walk."

"We're good, go on ahead." Lina said as Aurelia started nuzzling at her robe.

"We'll give you lots of time to talk." Zelgadis said as Gourry opened the door and he followed him out.

"Wow." Amelia said as they left and Lina got Aurelia latched on, "Feeding her yourself! Especially now that the Eternal Queen brought you back up."

Lina shrugged, "It's a way to thumb my nose at Sis. Much as she may want to she can't make me stop."

"That makes sense. Have you given any thought to when you will return to your duties?"

Lina groaned, "Once my stomach no longer feels like someone grated it from the inside out."

Amelia nodded as she caressed her own stomach, "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

When Xellos materialized, Zelas was relieved to see that he was looking a little better. The funnel was spinning and he was definitely able to maintain his form. "Did your snack do the trick?" she asked.

"It has helped me to regain some strength." He said, and she noted that his voice was no longer strained. "How can I make this right?"

"The humans are starting to get complacent." Zelas said. "Lina Inverse has started to rely on the help somewhat, but still keeps one baby with her at all time. And the Ceiphied Knight has yet to make any move to leave."

"She has her own children. I doubt she will stay much longer."

Zelas nodded, "Indeed. Rest up, get better. Because as soon as the Ceiphied Knight leaves we will attack. Once we kill their parents and the other caregivers protecting them, those babies will have no choice but to depend on us for their survival."

"In other words." Xellos said, "Prepare for a massacre."


End file.
